Plan e
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Un pequeño sueño a largo plazo se encontraba en su mente, el de formar una familia, tener alguien a quien expresarle un amor completamente puro e incondicional. Era simple en un principio, hasta que considero que quizás necesitaba más de un plan para tener lo que deseaba. De tener un plan A, las cosas evolucionaron hasta llegar a un plan que no tenían previsto, uno extraño.
1. Plan e

Un pequeño sueño a largo plazo se encontraba en su mente, el de formar una familia, tener alguien a quien expresarle un amor completamente puro e incondicional.

Era simple en un principio, hasta que considero que quizás necesitaba más de un plan para tener lo que deseaba.

 **El plan A** consistía en una palabra, esperando que fuese lo definitivo; Amor. Enamorarse, formar una pareja y después tener hijos.

 _Falló, lamentablemente. El amor no era algo que se conseguía tan fácil._

 **El plan B** era más simple; Bajar las expectativas. Quizás no era amor ¿Pero qué tal algo medianamente funcional?

 _De nuevo falló, pues a pesar de sus bajas expectativas no pudo formarse una buena visión del futuro. Le dio miedo de hecho._

 **El plan C** se tornó más complicado; Ciencia. Sí, se habia rendido en encontrar a alguien ideal o, al menos, medianamente ideal. ¿Por qué no recurrir a la ciencia para tener aquello que no podía en esos instantes?

 _Pudo haber funcionado, pero era demasiado complicado y costoso para llevarlo más allá._

 **El plan D** era el último que pensó, y deseaba no llegar hasta allí, pero ocurrió; Desistir. Quizás su destino era solo consentir a los hijos de sus amigos.

 _Y quizás se pudo haber acoplado a ello. Quizás pudo haber sido alguien medianamente feliz._

 _Pero con una simple oración, llegó a su mente un nuevo plan que quizás podría funcionar._

― _Quiero tener un bebé ― Susurró, pero él fue capaz de escucharle._

 **El plan E** seria el definitivo; Extraño. No lo pensó, quizás tardarían en acoplarse. Pero eran amigos, podrían llevar la situación para poder tener eso que deseaban.

 _Un hijo._


	2. uno

La música se encontraba un poco alta para su gusto, a pesar de que aún se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta pudo deducir que quien se encontraba a cargo de la música era Nino, y estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en ser reprimido por parte de Alya.

Suspiró ante eso, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría después de que alguien fuera a abrir la puerta, lo más seguro es que Nino se abalanzara contra él y comenzará a hacer comentarios sarcásticos en torno a su situación actual, el deber del mejor amigo decía él.

Y en cierta manera lo agradecía, le ayudaba a ver su situación con toques de humor, de una manera no muy sana, pero al fin y al cabo le hacia reír y disfrutar un poco de _su vida de soltero_ nuevamente, aunque tampoco sabía cómo vivirla a decir verdad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y no le sorprendió para nada ver a su amigo ahí, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, denotando que quizás ya habia comenzado a beber.

― ¡Miren quien está aquí! ― Comentó con emoción, atrayéndolo con su brazo por el cuello a su vez que revolvía su cabello en señal de camaradería ― Pensaba que el abogado de tu ex no te dejaba venir a divertirte, Adrien ― Su nombre casi sonaba como un _chiste_ , y si lo pensaba bien, sí que lo era.

¿Qué hombre se puede creer el _dolor de cabeza_ como excusa para no tener intimidad durante más de dos años de los tres que llevaban casados? ¿Qué hombre no sospecharía de esas _salidas_ al yoga? Él no, habia sido un chiste por dos años aquella situación para él, e incluso para sus allegados que, por más que intentaban hacerle abrir sus ojos, él seguía cegado.

― Necesitaba un descanso de todo el papeleo, dame un respiro ― Golpeo de forma amistosa el hombro de su amigo, comenzando a caminar donde se encontraban todos.

No pudo evitar reír cuando, al fondo y colgado entre las cortinas se encontraba un gran letrero que originalmente decía "Es un niño", solo que en esta ocasión la palabra _niño_ se encontraba tachada, y encima de esta se encontraba "divorcio".

― ¿Sorpresa? ― La voz divertida de Alya no se hizo esperar, otorgándole unas palmaditas en su espalda ― Me alegra que hayas podido venir Adrien, de lo contrario la manta hubiese sido inútil ― Atinó a decir, mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Estoy feliz que les preocupo tanto a mis amigos ― Comentó de manera irónica, Alya rodó los ojos ― ¿Dónde dejo esto? ― Preguntó, refiriéndose al six pack de Heineken que cargaba en sus manos.

― En la cocina por favor, no dejes que Nino tome más, no quiero que te de armas para seguir con sus bromas ― Comentó, haciendo un ademán para que pasara.

Alya pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el sistema de sonido para desconectarlo de una vez por todas y a su vez reñir a Nino por subir el sonido de una manera abrupta, y agradeció eso pues no soportaba sus oídos. Aunque sabía que no era por aquello que lo habia hecho, sino más bien por su pequeño hijo, quien a pesar de tener el sueño más pesado que su padre, no estaba de más prevenir.

Pasó a un lado de la sala de estar, saludando con la mano a quienes se encontraban ahí. Recibió unas pequeñas palmadas de consuelo por parte de Kim quien quiso explicarle como no debía perder la fe, al igual que un deprimente comentario por parte de Max sobre las estadísticas sobre volver a contraer nupcias, cosa que ya sabía de antemano.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, pudo reconocer de inmediato a Marinette, quien parecía buscar en algo de una de las gavetas.

Quiso ser silencioso, pues parecía concentrada, además de que le parecía divertido como refunfuñaba por lo bajo al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

La vio doblarse levemente, como si de un dolor intenso se tratara. No dudó en dejar las cervezas en la barra, acercándose hasta ella y provocando así que respingara al verlo llegar de repente.

― ¡Dios mío, Adrien! Ponte un cascabel ― Bramó, levemente molesta al ser asustada de esa manera. Él rodó los ojos, pues no era la primera vez que ella le comentaba algo al respecto; tenía la mala manía de ser sumamente silencioso, cuando quería, claro está.

― Eso le quitaría el chiste a la situación ¿No crees? ― Observó como ella estaba a punto de reír, pero se detuvo mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor intensa, llevando así sus manos hasta su vientre bajo. Esa acción le preocupo ― Hey ¿Todo bien? ― Preguntó, esperando una respuesta de ella.

Pero Marinette parecía intentar sobrellevar el dolor, asintiendo mientras fruncía sus labios.

― Son cólicos, estos últimos meses he tenido este tipo de problemas, no te preocupes― Pauso unos segundos, esperando que la segunda punzada de dolor que le atravesaba se fuera suavizando ― Solo buscaba las pastillas de Alya que guarda aquí, pero están hasta el fondo ― Agregó, señalando el lugar.

Y no es que Marinette fuese de la estatura de un Hobbit o algo por el estilo, él prefería llamarle _Amiga de bolsillo_ , y era algo por lo cual desde el instituto usaba contra ella, pues siempre que ella crecía unos centímetros, él lo hacia el doble.

Sin dudarlo mucho comenzó a hurgar entre los casi _cientos_ de frascos de medicamento que tenía Alya en la pequeña gaveta, encontrando por fin una de color rosa pastel que supuso por el color era la que buscaba.

El rostro de Marinette cambió a uno de alivió en cuando Adrien le tendió el frasco con el medicamento, agradeciéndole de manera breve para después tomar su vaso de agua y tomar una de las pequeñas pastillas, quedándose recargada sobre la barra unos instantes a la espera de que el dolor cesara.

― Nunca me habia alegrado tanto de verte, a decir verdad ― Sonrió de manera sincera, realmente le habia salvado de sufrir un poco más con aquel intenso dolor y la desesperación de no ser capaz de encontrar la dichosa medicina ― ¿Todo bien? ― Preguntó, intentando distraer su mente del dolor que ahora sufría.

― Sí, ya finalmente quedaron resultas unas cosas con los abogados, oficialmente soy hombre libre ― Anunció mientras sacaba el pecho con una galantería fingida, haciendo reír un poco a Marinette ante aquella acción.

― Lamento que las cosas salieran así ―.

― No es culpa de nadie, las cosas simplemente pasaron ― Se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer un poco más despreocupado de lo que se encontraba con esa situación ― Aunque Chloé me lo advirtió en repetidas ocasiones, parece una especie de bruja cuando se trata de adivinar cosas ―.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada a costa del inocente comentario de Adrien, pues si algo tenía las palabras de Chloé, era la verdad de los hechos. Difícilmente se equivocaba y ambos lo sabían por experiencia propia.

Adrien sabía que, al igual que él, Marinette se encontraba pasando por un momento complicado de su vida, el cual también habia sido parte de una de las _famosas_ premoniciones de Chloé, quien era increíblemente habilidosa a la hora de leer a las personas, desde sus intenciones hasta sus verdaderos sentimientos, era algo pan comido para ella.

Habia pasado parte de su juventud viendo a su padre entablar reuniones con accionistas o políticos, fue fácil aprender los ademanes de un mentiroso o de alguien que oculta algo, fue fácil leerlos a cada uno de ellos ¿Por qué no sería fácil hacerlo con personas que no llegaban a ese _estrato social_?

De todos modos, ambos sabían que lamentarse no serviría de mucho, las cosas tomarían un nuevo rumbo, pero seguían de pie y con sus propios sueños.

Marinette se encontraba cada vez más arriba referente a sus sueños, habia trabajado una temporada para Gabriel's cuando su padre aun la manejaba, después se habia querido aventurar, abriendo así su propia _Boutique_ , que en pocos años se habia comenzado a ganar gran renombre, incluso grandes casas de moda le buscaban para diseños exclusivos, no solo limitándose a su propia marca.

Adrien por su parte ahora ejercía una profesión que disfrutaba al cien por ciento, si bien apenas habia ascendido a _Sous Chef_ , se sentía bastante cómodo con su nueva posición y responsabilidades, pues poco a poco comenzaba a escalar en aquella amplia rama de trabajo que, en ocasiones muchos consideraban como algo sumamente fácil de sobrellevar pero era muy diferente a la imagen que se tiene, pues estaba seguro que habia más estrés en una cocina que estar atascado en el tráfico de en la gran rotonda de _La plaza Charles de Gaulle_.

Aunque, un sueño que compartían en común se habia evaporado, o más bien, se habia alejado de ellos con las complicaciones _amorosas_ que habían azotado en su vida.

― Marinette, Alya pregunta si no tuviste problemas al encontrar las píldoras ― La suave voz de Rose logró que la carcajada _algo amarga_ que ambos compartían fuese perdiendo fuerza, pronto comenzaron a tomar un poco de aire para poder controlarse ― Bien, creo que las cosas están controladas por ahora ― Atinó a decir, observando que el semblante de su amiga habia cambiado a uno más relajado ― Pero seguiré insistiendo en que vayas a mi consultorio para hacerte un chequeo ― Su tono no sonaba molesto, pero su mano la señalaba de forma acusadora.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo a Adrien enarcar una ceja, Marinette parecía no cambiar, pues se preocupaba más en otros aspectos de la vida que en si misma.

― Rose, son solo cólicos, cualquier mujer tiene cólicos ― Intentó calmar a su amiga con aquellas palabras, pero pudo notar que por su ceño fruncido, sus palabras no habían hecho efecto.

― Hay una diferencia entre los cólicos que muchas mujeres presentan, a los que tú estás presentando ― Insistió, tomando el six pack de cervezas que se encontraban sobre la barra, llevándolo hasta el refrigerador donde los colocó ― Adrien, ¿Algo de ayuda? ―.

Si bien, tal como decía Marinette aquella situación se podía considerar un tanto _común,_ incluso en su situación pues se encontraba con más estrés del promedio sobre ella, pero a Rose aquello no le dejaba tranquila. Marinette le habia comentado sobre sus síntomas y como el medicamento para aliviar el dolor de manera efectiva solo le ayudaban un periodo de dos horas como máximo. Rose como ginecóloga podía pensar en muchas posibilidades, pero solo podía estar segura si hacia una revisión.

El problema era que Marinette en ocasiones poseía aun aquella _etapa_ donde se abochornaba por cosas tan simples como esas, alegando que le resultaría incomodo que ella como su amiga viera _ahí,_ cuando para ella en su profesión era completamente normal.

― Rose tiene razón, en ti no es muy normal padecer eso, Alya siempre ha sido la que ha sufrido de ello ― Atinó a decir, sorprendiendo a Rose de sobre manera pues no esperaba que Adrien estuviese atento a aquellas cuestiones, aunque de cierto modo era inteligente, se podía proteger de ciertos cambios de humor de las mujeres a su alrededor ― Además ¿No quieres en un futuro ser la madre de mis tres sobrinos? No quiero que por un descuido tengas ya sabes, problemas, sé que _eso_ es algo delicado ―.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, lanzándose sobre el cuello del rubio para abrazarlo con alegría.

― ¿Por qué no existen hombres más sensatos como tú? ― Exclamó con la extrema efusividad, característica de ella mientras lo zarandeaba un poco quitándole el aliento, para después dirigirse hacia Marinette ― Si Adrien lo entiende, deberías hacerlo tú ―.

Un pequeño tic nervioso apareció sobre los ojos de Adrien, no muy seguro si aquello ultimo habia sido un cumplido o simplemente habia sido una degradación a su intelecto.

― Esta bien, ambos quizás tengan un poco de razón ― Admitió por fin, encogiéndose de hombros ― Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Rose ―.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha por su respuesta, soltando por fin el agarre que tenía sobre Adrien para permitirle respirar.

No entendía muchos aspectos del cuerpo femenino, en todo caso, tampoco es que entendiera por completo su propio cuerpo en ocasiones, pero sabía bien que se debía tener un mayor cuidado en ese aspecto. Además, conocía bien aquel sueño de Marinette, uno más personal que se guardaba para ella y que tenían en común.

El formar una familia era una de las aspiraciones de ambos, con diferentes motivos quizás, pero lo tenían bien definido desde jóvenes.

Era curioso como quienes por muchos años se empeñaban en no pensar en formar una familia habían sido los primeros en hacerlo; Mientras que ellos habían aplazado esa pequeña meta por varios motivos. Ahora más que antes.


	3. dos

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad a partir de ese punto, hasta cierto modo, pues algunos comentarios sobre su reciente soltería ya _legal_ por el estado no se hicieron esperar, todos tomándose el humor necesario para sobrellevar la situación.

A Adrien le encantaba que, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, seguían teniendo una fuerte amistad con sus ex compañeros del instituto y que, a pesar que no a todos los veía tan seguido como le gustaría, la confianza seguía intacta entre todos.

Y si bien, no siempre asistían todos a aquellas reuniones que hacían de manera ocasional, las cosas seguían igual cuando se reencontraban, porque comprendían que tenían unas vidas.

Ya no eran unos niños, pero juntos se seguían comportando como si lo fueran, y eso en esos momentos le alegraba de sobre manera.

― Bien, ya se ha vuelto a dormir, ahora les pido que bajen el volumen por qué si Joseph despierta de nuevo, Mamá Alya se va a enfadar ― Comentó con voz baja mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, sentándose en un lugar vacío de la mesa a un lado de Nino, quien tenía su cabeza sobre esta.

Alya no entendía su actitud, pues no era alguien que soportara el alcohol fácilmente y tampoco es como si supiera beber de manera adecuada. Le sorprendía que aún no estuviera completamente K.O en algun lado del lugar.

Solo restaban los anfitriones, Alya y Nino, y dos de sus invitados, Marinette y él, quien habia sido sensato en no salir con ciertas copas de más que habia tomado entre la conversación agradable que mantenían. Tanto Kim como Alix se retiraron alrededor de la media noche, las cosas habían subido de temperatura entre ellos y realmente no querían ver u oír el traspaso de saliva de ambos. La siguiente en irse fue Rose, pues tenía al día siguiente algunas citas agendadas, incluyendo la ahora cita de Marinette.

Lila y Nathaniel fueron los siguientes, algunos de los aún presentes no tardaron en darse cuenta que habia algo entre esos dos, pero si decidían mantenerlo en secreto aún era por las razones correctas.

Adrien miró su reloj, sintiendo sus parpados pesados durante unos segundos y entonces pudo entender la razón, pasaban las tres de la mañana y para él ya no era habitual pasar una noche en vela, usualmente llegaba a su departamento y casi de inmediato terminaba dormido.

Pudo adivinar que lo mismo pasaba con Marinette, pues se encontraba a su lado casi en el mismo estado que Nino, solo que la diferencia entre ambos recaía que ella no se habia sobrepasado con lo que podía tomar al extremo de sentirse mal, ergo, era más responsable que Nino.

― Sigo sin creer que nombraron Joseph a su hijo solo por Joey Tribbiani ― Soltó, pues aun después de tres años del nacimiento de su querido sobrino aun no comprendía a sus amigos. Aunque debía admitir que no sonaba del todo mal.

― Si llegó a tener otro se llamará Chandler ― La voz divertida de Alya no se hizo esperar, seguida de una risa que los presentes pudieron calificar como un tanto _macabra_.

― ¿Quieres que nuestros hijos sufran acoso infantil? ― Nino levantó su cabeza con dificultad, dirigiéndola hacia su esposa quien no paraba de reír a voz baja.

― Pobre de sus hijos, ustedes tienen la bendición de tenerlos y piensan en como traumatizarlos; Daría muchas cosas para estar en su lugar ― Y, aunque en un momento pensó que aquello lo habia dicho en un susurro, pronto supo que no fue así.

Sintió las miradas de sus amigos, una a una sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo sentir levemente nervioso.

Incluso Marinette giro su cabeza, aun visiblemente cansada pero demostrando cierto interés por sus palabras, pues tenía una vaga idea de lo que su amigo pensaba; Sus gustos en común no solo eran videojuegos o series de los noventa, así como sus sueños no simplemente tener la estabilidad económica que ahora tenían.

― Algún dia lo estarás, y podrás dañar cuanto quieras el futuro de tus hijos ― Un tonó sarcástico salió de la boca de Nino, quien parecía apenas articular con bastante dificultad.

Él siempre habia sido un niño solitario según supo cuando lo conoció, incluso su adolescencia tenia aquellos tintes de soledad que en ocasiones recordaba y aunque con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando para él junto con la relación algo tensa que tenía con su padre, aquel vestigio de la soledad nunca abandono su mente, y sabía bien que tenía miedo que aquello fuese parte de su futuro.

Adrien quería formar una familia, y aunque lo negará por _respeto_ , quería actuar como su Padre no lo hizo en momentos críticos de su infancia. Supo, al igual que Chloé, que aquello habia sido un gran detonante para apresurar un matrimonio con alguien que se sentía deslumbrado.

Ella por su parte también quería dar aquel calor de amor familiar, supo al ver el reflejo de la soledad en su amigo que, ella quería expresar un amor incondicional, uno que llenara el alma.

Una meta vana para unos, pero para ellos componía de lo que sería su futuro, o lo que se suponía que fuese un ahora.

― Por más que es tentadora la oferta, eso lo veo como algo casi imposible a estas alturas de mi vida, si hablamos del método convencional ― Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras observaba el vaso con un poco de whisky, con cierto toque de derrota ― Realmente no quiero aventurarme a terrenos amorosos, no por ahora, pero es cierto que quisiera tener un hijo ―.

― ¿Si sabes que para tener uno necesitas no sé, tener sexo con una mujer? No puedes hacer mitosis y ya ― La respuesta de Alya fue directa, con un toque de humor para seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

Una risotada salió de Nino de manera imprevista, mirando con una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

― A Rock Lee le funciono la mitosis ― Atinó a decir, mientras ambas mujeres se limitaban a rodar los ojos.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse apenada de entender aquella _referencia_ que Nino habia soltado, aunque no fuese como tal, pero simplemente que era algo con que los fans de Naruto habían comenzado a bromear debido al tremendo parecido de Maito Gai con Rock Lee, posteriormente con el hijo de este último.

A su vez se maldijo, pues no sabía cómo habían terminado ella y Alya arrastradas a ver esa serie por ambos. Aunque, debía admitir que al final habia disfrutado la mayoría de sus momentos, a pesar de la gran batalla campal de _shipeo_ en la que ella y Alya se habían montado.

― Sé de biología básica Alya, descuida, sé cómo funciona ― Adrien no tardó en responder, llevando una de las frituras que se encontraban al centro de la mesa hacia su boca ― He estado pensando que, mi _plan A_ era el amor ¿Sabes? Y bueno, ya sabemos cómo terminó esa historia, aun así he pensado en algo así como planes de repuesto ―.

Alya asintió al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su botella.

― Aun puede funcionar, por un falló amoroso no te des por vencido ― Marinette se atrevió a intervenir, observando a su amigo de manera curiosa.

― Tengo treinta y un años Marinette, ya no estoy en la flor de mi juventud ― Respondió, levemente abatido.

― Para nosotros esta es la siguiente adolescencia, eres el único que se preocupa por la edad a este punto ― Refutó, levemente abatida, pues sentía que ese comentario también pegaba a la exactitud con ella, después de todo, era la única de sus amigas que no tenía una relación formal, y eso podía ejercer bastante presión social en ella.

Pero aun así, deseaba seguir su ritmo.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba el tema de los hijos tanto como a Adrien.

― Bien, entendimos que Adrien se siente algo senil, no es algo nuevo. Ahora quiero oír su plan de reserva ― Hizo una pausa para poder bostezar, el cansancio comenzaba a azotarle de manera paulatina ― ¿Cuál es tú plan b? ― Preguntó.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, abochornado.

― Bajar mis expectativas ― Miró nervioso a sus dos amigas que alzaban sus cejas, no sabiendo si sentirse preocupadas o extrañadas ― ¿Recuerdan las citas a ciegas que Chloé me organizó hace dos meses? Bien, no funcionó ―.

Ambas mujeres no tardaron en hacer memoria, riendo divertidas ante las peculiares elecciones de Chloé. Recordaron que el pobre de Adrien habia pasado casi un mes encerrado en su departamento debido a alguien que parecía ser una _stalker_. Chloé se defendía con esa misma frase que él habia usado.

― Ahora entiendo por qué Chloé se excusaba con " _él me dijo que bajaría sus expectativas; entonces busque en lo más bajo en Tinder"_ ― Alya intentó imitar la voz de su amiga, seguido de una suave risa de Marinette.

― Bueno, ahora yo estoy curiosa por lo que tratara el _plan c_ ― Atinó a decir ella, intentando suavizar su risa.

Adrien le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor de contarles aquello a sus amigos, y aunque Nino ya estuviese por el quinto sueño sobre la mesa, estaba seguro de que Alya lo pondría al tanto al día siguiente.

― Ciencia ― Musitó con tranquilidad.

― No sé por qué no me lo vi venir, realmente es algo que tu pensarías ― Comentó, siendo apoyada por Alya con un movimiento de cabeza ― ¿Tiene que ver con la mitosis? ―.

Era de cierta manera algo brillante, a la vez que no se le podía catalogar así. Quizás simplemente tomaba la primera palabra que se le ocurría con dicha letra que fuese a quedar bien, o quizás si lo habia pensado demasiado.

― No, pero pienso que es igual de complicado ― Rascó su nuca, nervioso ― He estado investigando sobre los vientres rentados, y es algo que quizás podría funcionar. Nathalie me ha estado ayudando a investigar ese asunto y realmente me siento algo emocionado. Es la primera vez que lo comentó con ustedes porque aún no se si pueda resultar, además de que ha surgido el tema ― Explicó intentando disimular un poco el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro.

Recibió unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de Marinette, quien le quería demostrar que tenía su apoyo incondicional en la decisión que fuese a tomar para su futuro, pues si sentía como con algo así no dudaría en apoyarlo.

Aunque temía por la salud mental del bebé que cayera en su cuidado. Se aseguraría de estar al pendiente de él.

― Uh, hombre, ese es un tema complicado. Si llegas a tomar esa decisión, debes saber bien a quien. Y no me refiero por los genes, pues he sabido de mujeres que hacen ese tipo de prácticas y luego no desean entregar el bebé a las parejas ¡Peor! Llegan incluso a demandar por pensiones alimenticias millonarias ― No quería desanimar a su amigo en definitiva, pero era algo que debía tener en mente. No quería verlo pasar por un proceso legal de nuevo.

Además, era algo con lo que seguramente no podrían bromear con toques de sarcasmo para reanimarlo.

― Sí, eso lo sé, por eso debo pensar las cosas bien ¿No creen? ―.

― Lo que no creo es lo mucho que has madurado ― Comentó Marinette, para sonreírle nuevamente ― Quizás no serias un mal padre como yo creía, después de todo ― Bromeó, ganándose un pequeño empujón por parte de él.

Y es que quizás para ojos de ambas, Adrien podría ser un poco raro en ocasiones, y en muchas otras parecía simplemente perseguido por un rastro de mala suerte que simplemente lucia como un mal presagio para el futuro. Pero era algo por lo cual le admiraban, pues aunque se esforzara el doble, lograba sus objetivos.

Y no dudaban que fuese a ser bueno en esa fase que quería vivir.

― Y, siendo la realista del grupo ¿Tienes algun plan si no funcionase este? O, en todo caso, que desistieras ―.

Adrien lo meditó durante unos segundos, observando nuevamente su vaso el cual no habia bajado su contenido, e incluso notó que los pequeños hielos se habían desecho.

― El plan d; Desistiría ― Hizo una pausa, acomodándose un poco su cabello, casi como si fuese un tic nervioso de su parte ― Cuando algo es para ti, llega hasta a ti aunque te quitas del camino. Y cuando no, bueno, no llegará ni siquiera aunque sepas el recorrido de esto ―.

Alya por unos instantes se sintió arrepentida de hacer aquella pregunta. Pero se relajó al momento de ver las facciones relajadas de su amigo, sabiendo que de cierta manera se encontraba bien ante aquella posibilidad.

O, al menos, la comprendía.

― ¿Y por qué no lo intentas con Marinette? Ya sabes, como tu plan b, bajar la expectativa ― Nino estando un poco ebrio no dejaba destacar ni un rastro de su mente brillante, y con aquel comentario que en su principio era en un tono burlesco, comprendió a las malas que quizás el beber en _exceso_ no era algo bueno para él.

Pues él no podía soportar bien el alcohol, y beber en exceso para él eran tres simples cervezas. Aunque, después de todo, cada cuerpo reaccionaba diferente.

Excepto a los terribles _jalones de orejas_ que recibió en aquel momento.

Y uno que otro golpe en la nariz.

[…]


	4. tres

Oprimió la tecla enter antes de suspirar aliviada ante lo que veía en el monitor de su laptop, las cosas habían salido bastante bien a pesar de creer no tener el tiempo suficiente para enviar la información necesaria.

Debía confirmar su asistencia a la _Fashion Week_ de Berlín, al igual que el itinerario y ciertos aspectos sobre las prendas que serían exhibidas sobre la pasarela de su firma.

Se sentía emocionada a pesar de que se le considerara la _pasarela de novatos_ , el simple hecho de haber sido recomendada era algo que le hacía bolar la mente, y si bien no era el primer desfile donde sus prendas se lucirían, este era un paso bastante importante.

Aunque estuvo a punto de perder aquella oportunidad por varios factores.

Desde dormir hasta tarde por no haber dormido correctamente durante la noche, agregando aquel dolor infernal que latía en su vientre bajo con insistencia, habían sido los componentes para que llegara un poco retrasada a la cita que Rose le habia programado para poder hacerle el chequeo que tanto insistía.

Estaba agradecida con su amiga, pero ella consideraba que quizás una prescripción médica de un analgésico un poco más fuerte solucionaría el problema.

Aun así, sabía que no debía faltar por dos cosas; No deseaba preocuparla más y, sobretodo, sabía que Adrien tarde o temprano preguntaría por aquello, además que sus palabras estaban llenas de razón.

Y así, llegando tarde a la consulta programada, esta se retrasó un poco más de lo esperado, pues Rose para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien le pidió el permiso para hacerle una _Biopsia_ , según ella, nada de qué preocuparse pues sería un proceso rápido y realmente solo era casi de rutina, pues debía asegurarse que todo estuviese en perfecto estado ya que a simple vista no habia detectado nada anormal.

Hace falta destacar que para Marinette aquello fue lo más embarazoso de su vida, pues tener el rostro de tu amiga _en esa zona_ no era realmente algo que se hubiese imaginado.

― _Has tenido otras cabezas aquí haciendo más cosas ¿Y te sientes avergonzada conmigo?_ ― Recordó la pequeña broma de Rose mientras la examinaba, mientras que el rostro de ella se tornaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza ante aquel comentario.

En ocasiones no se acostumbraba a que la tierna y dulce Rose soltará comentarios de ese tipo, aunque era algo natural con la confianza que existía entre ambas.

Los factores no habían jugado a su favor si se ponía a pensar en la situación, pero se encontraba completamente aliviada que a final de cuentas, habia podido enviar su confirmación dentro del periodo de tiempo establecido. De ahora en adelante se encontraría completamente ajetreada durante esa semana entera para afinar los detalles de su participación ¿Quién sabe? Quizás haría que su nombre sobresaliera.

― ¿Señorita Dupain? ― La voz de uno de sus empleados se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta en un tono de voz suave, pidiendo permiso para ingresar al estudio.

― Adelante, Théo ― Respondió, estirándose sobre su silla reclinable para poder sentir un poco de libertad sobre su espalda, pues debido al estrés se habia estado encorvando levemente sobre el computador ― ¿Qué pasa? ―.

― Simplemente para confirmar la lista de atuendos y las tallas que deberemos enviar, así como los repuestos por ciertos imprevistos, ahora mismo vamos a comenzar con el empaquetamiento, pero es preciso que revise la lista ― Comentó, caminando hasta ella para dejarle una carpeta de color carmín sobre el escritorio.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, abriéndole para poder ver el contenido y comenzó a darle una vista rápida a este, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa un poco frustrada.

― Me gustaría tener la dieta de las modelos para poder usar esa talla ¡Vaya que son delgadas! ― Confesó, dándole un pequeño golpe dramático a la carpeta en cuestión, haciendo reír a Théo por su comentario.

― No están mal, pero sinceramente prefiero algo con más… carne ― Atinó a decir, llevando su mano hasta su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

― Oh ¿Cómo Mireille querrás decir? ― Comentó con burla, observando como el rostro de Théo adquiría unos tonos rojizos poco usuales en él. No era un secreto que desde que ella habia comenzado a trabajar con ellos como patronista, Théo no le habia quitado el ojo de encima ― Ya, dejo el tema. Cuando termine llevaré la lista de vuelta al taller ―.

El rostro de Théo se relajó ante lo último, sonriendo de lado al ver como todos en el lugar parecían tener una especie de complot para recordarle aquello cada vez que podían.

Aunque también el siempre terminaba dando la pauta para que estos comentarios comenzaran, pero sabía que realmente no lo hacían de mala fe, y tampoco le molestaba ser uno de los _chistes locales_ de su área del trabajo, siempre y cuando no llegaran a oídos de Mireille.

Se retiró haciendo un ademan de manos en señal de despedida, cerrando la puerta tras el para dejar nuevamente a una atareada Marinette, quien tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tomar fuerzas, continuo con sus pendientes.

Estaba emocionada, las cosas tenían que salir a la perfección.

[…]

― Te estuvo esperando durante la mañana, pero al ver que no llegabas insistí en iniciar con su tratamiento ― La voz firme de Nathalie resonaba en su cabeza mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Cabe destacar que sentía que aquello era más un regaño que un comentario cualquiera.

Y estaba en todo su derecho, pues habia llegado varias horas tarde de lo que habia comunicado. Pero, la razón no era otra más que el trabajo, pues de un momento a otro el lugar parecía ser de los más populares de la zona, quedando increíblemente atareados durante todo el día.

Por lo menos habia sido capaz de tener una pequeña escapada gracias al Chef en turno, de lo contrario estaba seguro que no habría podido salir de ahí.

Después de todo debía ver el estado de salud de su padre, además de entablar una conversación que la última vez no habia terminado nada bien.

― ¿Crees que se ha quedado dormido? ― Preguntó, observando a Nathalie frente a él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

― Tú padre es testarudo, cualidad que heredaste de él ― Hizo una pausa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Adrien ― Sigue esperándote. No pierdan los estribos otra vez ¿De acuerdo? ― Pidió con un tono afable, algo resignada a la actitud de ambos.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, después de todo ambos eran padre e hijo, y podía ver muchas cualidades que ambos compartían, así como pequeños _defectos_.

― Lo intentaremos ― Atino a decir, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la mujer, quien después de suspirar pesadamente, comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Adrien observó durante unos instantes la perilla de la puerta, dándose el valor necesario para enfrentar lo que habia detrás de esta.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder sentirse fuerte, y dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento, giro la perilla para poder abrir la puerta.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de esta, pudo distinguir a su padre sentado en un mullido sofá a un costado de su cama, conectado a una máquina que si bien muchas veces maldecía, muchas otras terminaba agradeciendo su existencia, pues era lo que mantenía a su padre aún con vida.

Camino a pasos lentos hacia él, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras era inspeccionado por el ojo crítico de su padre.

― Hueles a tocino ― Soltó de la nada, recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá ― Hace mucho que no como tocino ― Agregó. Adrien pudo percibir un tono irritado en su tono de voz.

― La nutrióloga no te lo permite por ahora, quizás dentro de poco te deje comer un poco ― Respondió con calma, colocando su mano sobre la de su padre ― No hubieses esperado tanto para comenzar la hemodiálisis, recuerda que tienes que dormir temprano y a tus horas, Padre ― Era curioso como cambiaban las cosas con el paso del tiempo, realmente nunca se habia imaginado estar en aquella situación.

Él _regañando_ a su Gabriel Agreste por no ser racional.

― No me gusta que me veas así. Además, no pensé que te demorarías tanto a decir verdad ― Hizo una pausa, suspirando ― Finalmente Nathalie insistió, pues la enfermera debía ir a casa pero no podía irse sin ayudarme a iniciar el tratamiento ―.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, imaginando en su cabeza la reprimenda que su padre pudo haber pasado a manos de Nathalie, quien a pesar de todas las cosas que habían azotado la familia, ella seguía con ellos de manera incondicional, parte de la pequeña familia rota de la cual formaban parte.

Habia estado con ellos cuando a su madre falleció, también cuando a su padre le diagnosticaron insuficiencia renal y posteriormente cuando habia abandonado la firma de moda que con tanto esmero pudo crear, siempre se encargaba de seguir a lado de ambos.

Ella habia tenido la oportunidad de seguir trabajando en _Gabriel's_ , pero alegaba que no sería lo mismo y que no tendría sentido si Adrien tampoco formaba parte de aquello más que siendo un accionista más, quedándose firmemente a su lado.

― Creo que ninguno de los dos podemos decirle que no a Nathalie ¿Verdad? ― Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Gabriel.

― No, no podemos ― Pareció meditar un poco sus palabras mientras se aclaraba su garganta, buscando un tema de conversación solido con su hijo ― Y bien ¿Qué tal todo en tú vida? Supe que una de tus amigas, eh, la señora Dupain si mal no recuerdo, se encuentra participando en la _Fashion Week_ de Berlín ―.

Adrien se sintió sorprendido de que decidiera entablar una conversación con un tema referente a la moda, y no enfocarse sobre lo que realmente quería hablar; _Su plan c_.

Y es que Gabriel Agreste ya habia expresado su descontento con aquel plan, y habían terminado en una acalorada discusión que no resulto nada bien. Pero, Adrien pensaba que quizás todo aquello habia sido causado por el estrés que recaía sobre los hombros de su padre al enterarse de las peticiones _algo fuera de lugar_ por parte de su ex esposa en el proceso de divorcio.

― Sí, me ha dicho que vuelve en dos semanas, está muy emocionada a decir verdad ― Tragó saliva, levemente nervioso. Pero no debía dejar de pasar esa conversación tan importante para él, así que debía armarse de valor ― Padre, ¿Podemos hablar de lo que tenemos pendiente? Por favor ― Suplicó con voz suave, intentando no observar las pequeñas mangueras conectadas al cuerpo del hombre mayor.

No era un momento incomodo, mucho menos el ambiente se podía sentir así entre ellos, pues al pasar de los años ambos habían remendado un vínculo que habían roto al distanciarse entre ellos.

A pesar de eso, el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

Gabriel deseaba ver a su hijo formar una familia. Tener una pareja que le apoyara y viceversa, que nunca estuviese solo y que tuviese hijos a los cuales le entregara todo el amor que albergaba alguien como él.

Desafortunadamente, habia elegido una mujer que no era para él, aplastando las esperanzas que Adrien tenía sobre el amor y esa pequeña meta que tenía.

A él le quedaba poco tiempo en ese mundo, lo sabía bien. Por esa razón, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho al pensar que su hijo se quedaría solo. Bueno, relativamente hablando, pues tenía amigos que lo amaban y apreciaban tal como era, de manera incondicional, pero para alguien como él, no podía ser suficiente.

Por eso cuando le presentó aquella serie de ideas, o más bien, sus _planes alternos_ , no pudo evitar exaltarse, temiendo por todos los aspectos negativos.

Desde lo legal, lo moral y lo difícil que pudiese ser para él, hasta lo solitario que se pudiese sentir.

Aun así, comprendió que era lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, y que él no tenía derecho a interferir en sus decisiones. Y que de cierta manera agradecía, pues si su hijo se iba por el método convencional quizás pasarían años para que pudiese tener su descendencia, por lo tanto estaba seguro que nunca conocería a sus nietos.

Y, en parte, era un motivo por el cual Adrien quería saltar directamente al plan c, aun sintiendo un poco de miedo ante la expectativa de todo aquello.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las cosas podrían salir mal, y que no quería su hijo cargara con más problemas de los que ya habia vivido.

― Solo quiero saber una cosa, Adrien ― La seriedad en su voz era casi palpable. Detalle que lo hizo temblar por unos instantes, recordando tajantes momentos del pasado ― ¿Estás seguro de tu _plan_? ¿En verdad eso quieres? ―.

― No estoy seguro, a decir verdad, pero sabes que esto es lo que quiero ― Declaró, titubeando levemente al principio para después recomponer sus propias palabras.

Gabriel no quería decir cosas que hicieran desistir a su hijo, pero simplemente no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ya no era un niño, pero él seguía velando por él, pues en poco tiempo ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Y sí, no podía decidir por él, pero esperaba que por lo menos escuchara razones y fuese más paciente en ese aspecto.

― ¿Has pensado que si la mujer que elijas para rentar su vientre al final cambia de parecer? ― Preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia el frente para no poder la mueca de desaprobación que seguramente se instalaría en Adrien ― Una mujer se puede encariñar con la vida que carga dentro, y si decide quedárselo tú tendrás las de perder siempre. Quizás decida que no quiere que veas a la criatura ―.

― Yo… Bueno, sí, pero ― Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, meditando las palabras de su padre.

Sí, habia pensado en esa posibilidad más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Y no importaba que mujer dispuesta a rentar su vientre eligiera, no sabía cómo terminaría evolucionando el cariño maternal por el hijo que cargaba en su interior.

Si las cosas saldrían mal, quizás solo vería a su _posible hijo_ un día de la semana, se perdería cosas importantes como su primera palabra o su primer día de escuela.

Y si las cosas salían terriblemente mal, incluso no podría ver a su hijo.

Pensarlo él era una cosa, pero que saliera de las palabras de su padre era algo muy diferente. Pues seguramente él también no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Y, estaba seguro que su padre no deseaba verlo pasar por un proceso legal así de doloroso.

Solo pudo pensar en una cosa en ese momento, su plan D; Desistir.

Y ese simple pensamiento le produjo un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho, un malestar que difícilmente se podría arrancar.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas, este capitulo me ha gustado bastante. Marinette poco a poco se abre paso en el mundo de la moda, y como va haciendo las cosas, va bastante bien. Las boutiques son tiendas de ropa exclusiva, de diseñador por así decirlo. El desfile en Berlín es un evento que no es necesario mostrar, pues se extendria bastante para llegar hasta donde quiero llegar pronto ¡Ustedes saben de lo que hablo, cochinotes! Afortunadamente para llegar al capitulo con el que inicia el prologo, solo restan dos más ;) JUJU y esos ya los tengo escritos...

Una cosa más, la conversacion que mantiene Adrien con Gabriel sucede unas semanas despues de que Marinette se encuentra ya en Berlín, y Gabs como buen ex diseñador de modas se sigue enterando de la situacion...

Y sí, Gabs tiene problemas de salud. Y por favor, no lo odien, el simplemente quiere que su hijo tome las desiciones correctas, no lo quiere ver sufrir más de lo que ya a pasado pues practicamente ya tiene su vida construida de nuevo. Tambien lamenta no poder tocino, pero Adrien se las ingenia para ocasionalmente prepararle algo que le sepa delicioso, las ventajas de ser Chef :')

La escena donde Adrien huele a tocino, bueno, es parte de una experiencia personal. Mi novio llegó del restaurant donde estaba haciendo practicas y olia a tocino, yo no habia comido y mis tripas comenzaron a rugir. Lo peor es que ese día salimos a comer y tardaron doooos horas en atendernos, mi humor ya no era para nada agradable.

Y sin más que comentar, solo me gustaria agradecerles por el apoyo que me han brindado acá!

Los amo ¡Tengan una bonita semana!


	5. cuatro

Dicen que cuando algo demasiado bueno le pasa a alguien, algo igual de malo debe suceder para que la vida mantenga un equilibrio. Quizás esas palabras tomaban el principio básico del Ying y el Yang, un equilibro que se debe tener para que todo siga su curso.

Pensó entonces que, quizás eran cuentos baratos, que simplemente no ocurrían y que uno podía manejar su vida dependiendo del esfuerzo que haga uno por sobresalir en ella y como se busque cumplir las metas que se han establecido.

Y, sinceramente si era así.

Pero, al mismo tiempo ella misma se habia descuidado, no prestándole importancia a lo que su propio cuerpo le quería decir, relegando el problema cada día más y más.

Ambas cosas aplicaban en su vida en todo caso; Le sucedían cosas increíbles, pero al estar tan enfocada en ello, se olvidó de sí misma, dejando que la situación la sobrellevara y ocurriendo _lo malo_.

Unos días habían pasado desde que por fin regreso a Francia, sintiéndose increíblemente orgullosa de lo que habia logrado durante su presencia en la _Fashion Week_ de Berlín, pues habia destacado. ¡Y no era porque ella misma lo dijera! Muchos de los medios de comunicación y de los expertos en la moda lo habían dicho. E incluso habia contado con la fortuna de vender algunos diseños exclusivos a _Louis Vuitton_ , quienes buscaban darle un nuevo estilo a la próxima colección que sacarían.

Sus diseños y su nombre serian parte de una colaboración de una de las firmas más exclusivas de moda. Las cosas habían salido de maravilla.

Esperaba que algo le saliera mal, como era usual. Pensó que quizás su laptop terminaría en llamas por alguna sobrecarga de energía, o quizás se encontraría con su _ex prometido_ en la puerta de su departamento al regresar, pidiéndole una oportunidad más.

Y así, cientos de aspectos negativos pasaron por su mente.

Pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de lo que acaba de escuchar.

― Marinette ¿Segura estas bien? ― La voz aterciopelada de Rose le hizo parpadear rápidamente, se encontraba confundida pues, las palabras que habían entrado en su cabeza no eran del todo comprensible.

Solo habia entendido una palabra de las muchas que habían salido de la boca de su amiga, una en la cual nunca habia pensado la posibilidad y, hasta ahora, no le habia preocupado.

 _Infertilidad_ , aquella palabra la cual, de un momento a otro la descoloco y que le hizo pensar en aquellos viejos refranes.

― Yo no entiendo, Rose ― Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, pues sentía que de repente este le faltaba ― Dijiste que todo estaba bien ¿Qué quieres decir con infertilidad? ― Preguntó levemente nerviosa, su voz titubeaba.

La rubia llevo sus manos al frente, colocándolas sobre las de su amiga que se encontraban aferradas al escritorio.

― Todo está bien, hice la biopsia porque tenía mis dudas debido a los síntomas que presentaste durante el mes pasado y anteriores, pues cuando te revise todo parecía normal ― Con una mano soltó su agarre, girando con delicadeza la pantalla de su computador ― En ocasiones, las células del revestimiento uterino crecen en otras zonas del cuerpo, provocando dolor y un sangrado abundante y entre periodos ― En la pantalla se mostraban los resultados, e incluso una imagen que no lograba comprender del todo ― Esta condición es llamada endometriosis, Marinette, y no es ser infértil en sí, pero si genera bastantes problemas para quedar embarazada ― Concluyó, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de ella.

Marinette asintió, respirando pesadamente.

Sabía que quizás algo podía andar mal en ella, durante meses habia experimentado aquellos _síntomas_ y no le habia tomado la mayor importancia, pensó que quizás solo se trataba de un simple descontrol hormonal por estrés, pues habia pasado por muchas tensiones a lo largo de aquel periodo.

Desde su ruptura y fin de su compromiso, hasta el mucho trabajo en el que se veía atareada en lo que respectaba sobre la _Fashion Week_ y todos los arreglos que habia tenido que hacer durante meses antes de que se acercara la fecha.

Accedió al chequeo por insistencia de Rose, al igual que de Adrien, en aquella reunión que habían tenido en el hogar de Alya, decidiendo que de cierta manera era lo mejor aunque en su momento lo considero una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo gracias a su retraso por poco pierde su lugar en aquel importante evento.

No pensó en su momento que fuese grave.

Pero, ahora, a más de un mes después de que la biopsia habia sido realizada, unos minutos después de que Rose le leyera los resultados, entendía lo irresponsable que habia sido el descuidar su salud por cosas sin importancia a comparación de aquello.

― ¿Son las únicas complicaciones entonces? ― Preguntó, llevando ambas manos hasta su frente para poder mantener la calma ― En un futuro, el día que decida tener hijos solo será un poco más complicado ¿Verdad? Me refiero, intentar más veces ― Se explicó, acomodando su fleco en una señal de nerviosismo.

Rose suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo, sin saber cómo expresarse correctamente.

De inmediato Marinette vio aquello como una mala señal.

― ¿Rose? ― Insistió.

La rubia paso su pequeña mano por su rostro, mostrándose levemente afectada por lo que debía decirle a su amiga.

Sabía que su vida en esos instantes era complicada a su manera. Habia terminado su compromiso debido a una decepción amorosa, además de que sabía que en sus planes no estaba el tener una pareja pronto, después de todo aquel asunto era reciente.

¿Cómo decirle aquello entonces?

― Marinette, la cosa es que con la condición que presentas, bueno, cada año que pasa las probabilidades son más bajas para la concepción ― Para Rose, su trabajo le permitía general emociones nuevas y embriagantes a las personas. Ella se llenaba de felicidad cuando las mujeres embarazadas venían a su chequeo mensual con ella, e incluso cuando daba las noticias sobre el sexo de un bebé.

Pero también habia momentos donde debía dar malas noticias.

Nunca espero decirle una a alguien allegada a ella. Tampoco espero que las palabras salieran con facilidad de su boca, pues no lo hacían.

Era una de las cosas más difíciles que habia dicho, sin duda.

Y la expresión que Marinette tenía en el rostro se lo confirmaba.

Marinette estaba asustada.

Y, supo al ver sus ojos humedecerse que era un golpe duro para ella, pues podía recordar que desde que estaba en el instituto ya tenía planes. Ella quería tener tres hijos. Y al ver su semblante, supo que aquel sueño podía seguir en su mente.

No espero mucho tiempo más y se levantó de su silla, caminando a paso apresurado hasta donde ella se encontraba, abrazándola.

Su amiga se estremeció entre sus brazos, y ella intento ser su soporte en aquel momento particularmente difícil.

Si Marinette deseaba tener un _hijo_ , debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, o sus probabilidades de concebir se irían reduciendo de manera drástica. El problema radicaba en que, no tenía manera de llevar eso acabo, no al menos de la manera convencional.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Rose esperaba que ella procesara la información, que tuviese la mente despejada para preguntar todas las dudas que tenía acerca de eso.

Y Marinette simplemente pensaba en las _posibilidades_ y que, de cierta manera, ahora tendría que recurrir al plan de Adrien.

Plan c; Ciencia.

Si en su futuro la opción de tener un hijo era casi imposible, nada la detendría en el presente.

Ya se las arreglaría.

[…]

" _El número que ha marcado no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Intente más tarde."_

Nuevamente el mismo mensaje irritante que habia tenido que soportar parte de la noche se encontraba ahí, sacándolo de sus casillas.

Pero más que nada, era porque se encontraba preocupado.

Comparó el sentimiento de desesperación al que habia vivido con Alya cuando el habia estado a solas con ella cuando la fuente se le habia roto¸ sin saber que hacer o que decir al respecto.

Quizás era algo exagerado compararlo con la situación que está viviendo, pues si se ponía a pensar las cosas desde un punto _no_ negativo, quizás simplemente su batería se habia agotado.

Claro, eso pensó hasta que notó a Rose con un ánimo diferente al usual, quien parecía decaída. Además de que su cuerpo se tensaba notoriamente cuando se hacía mención a Marinette. Supo de inmediato que _quizás_ sabía algo, o al menos se daba a la idea de lo que ocurría.

 _Sexto sentido_ , decía él.

 _Intuición femenina_ , corregía Nino.

No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, o pensar situaciones más negativas de lo normal, así que siendo discreto llamó a Rose hasta la cocina, intentando averiguar más sobre la situación; No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella sobre lo que podría saber.

― _Lo siento Adrien, no puedo decir nada sobre el tema si ella no me lo permite ―_ Se apresuró a contestar, viendo por donde llevaba el camino de preguntas que el rubio comenzaba a hacerle ― _Estoy preocupada por ella, no la he visto desde esta mañana y pensé que quizás estaría aquí_ ―.

Solo una oración podía estar en su mente en aquellos momentos; _Malas noticias_.

Guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón en cuanto llego a su destino, viendo de frente a la puerta que daba entrada al departamento de su amiga.

Marinette no se perdería una reunión que habia sido preparada para ella, para saber todo lo que habia vivido en Berlín durante casi un mes.

Ella hubiese contestado él teléfono si todo se encontrara bien. Rose no se hubiese mostrado ansiosa al no verle llegar, ella sabía lo que sucedía y por ende, se encontraba involucrada.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, sintiéndose ansioso de no tener una respuesta inmediata.

Y los segundos pasaron y nada ocurría.

― Marinette ― Llamó su nombre mientras volvía a dar golpes a la puerta, insistiendo para que abriera la puerta si se encontraba ahí ― Soy Adrien, abre la puerta por favor ― No lo habia pensado mucho, a decir verdad, simplemente habia salido del lugar aclarando que verificaría si se encontraba bien o si algo habia sucedido.

Alya lo secundo, agradeciéndole el gesto, pues tampoco podía permanecer tranquila al no tener rastro de ella durante todo el día. Pero quería mantenerse un poco más positiva, pensando que quizás se habia quedado dormida, algo común en ella.

Él quiso creer que solo fuese eso.

Estuvo a punto de tocar nuevamente, e incluso gritar su nombre arriesgándose a que los vecinos de su amiga salieran a reclamar, pero si veía el lado bueno de eso último, podría preguntar si la habían visto salir. No tenía mucho que perder.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, pudo ver como la puerta se abría con lentitud frente a él, dejando ver a Marinette.

Su cabello corto lucia levemente despeinado y sus ojos lucían levemente hinchados.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó ella, confundida al verlo de pie en su puerta con una expresión de alivio.

Que pronto cambio a una que reflejaba molestia.

― No puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso ― Soltó, más para sí mismo que para ella, llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente ― ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? ¡Estábamos preocupados! Tu teléfono manda directamente a buzón y no teníamos señales de ti en casa de Alya y Nino ― Explicó, pasando de largo a su amiga mientras de introducía a su hogar, no quería armar una escena en medio del pasillo y que después ella tuviese problemas.

Ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, suspirando derrotada al sentir el derroche de dramatismo de Adrien, aunque de cierto modo sintiéndose culpable por _desaparecer_ de esa manera.

― Lo siento, la pila de mi teléfono murió y realmente olvide que era hoy ― Confesó con honestidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrien no pudo evitar suspirar ante las palabras de ella, pues se sentía molesto con la tranquilidad con la que se estaba tomando las cosas.

Su rostro lucia extrañamente sereno, y eso no le gustaba.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, masajeando su sien para entender la actitud de ella, preguntándose a sí mismo si habia exagerado sus reacciones o si por el contrario ella le ocultaba algo.

Iba a agregar algo, preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría y si todo se encontraba bien para ayudarle a buscar una solución.

Pero se detuvo en el momento que varios folletos colocados sobre la mesa de centro le llamaron la atención.

Sintió la mirada de ella clavada en sus movimientos en cuanto estiro la mano para tomar uno de los tantos que se encontraban ahí, pero no dijo nada.

Él apreció el contenido, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera. Tomando unos cuantos más entre sus manos, confirmando que todos estos tenían algo en común.

" _Inseminación artificial"_ y _"Fecundación in vitro"_ era lo que más resaltaba de cada uno de ellos.

Levantó su mirada para chocar con la de ella, él se encontraba confundido.

― ¿Marinette? ― Le llamó, intentando buscar una respuesta a lo que tenía frente a él.

Sabía que ella deseaba ser madre en algun punto de su vida, pero ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con los resultados que habia ido a recoger esa mañana?

La vio morderse el labio, su semblante calmado seguía ahí, pero también pudo sentir rastros de duda.

― Quiero tener un bebé ― Susurró, pero él fue capaz de escucharle.

¿Qué habia ocurrido para que Marinette quisiese precipitarse de esa manera?


	6. cinco

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, cada uno por sus propios motivos dadas las circunstancias.

Marinette lo hacía por que esperaba haberse explicado correctamente, al igual que sus razones. Además de que ella misma aun necesitaba pensar bien lo que su cabeza maquinaba de manera acelerada, y no por qué pensara que en un punto se iba arrepentir; Sino más bien que no sabía _que método_ podía utilizar.

Adrien por su parte se encontraba sorprendido por la información que Marinette le habia dado, confirmando sus sospechas de que algo malo habia sucedido, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto y de la inminente desesperación de su amiga, pero aun así necesitaba procesar las cosas.

Ella lucia tranquila, más de lo que se podría imaginar en una situación así y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

― Entonces, Rose te dio estos folletos ― Repitió casi de manera automática las palabras que ella anteriormente le habia dicho, sintiéndose un poco torpe para variar ― ¿Rose te recomendó intentar tener un bebé ya? ― Preguntó, luego de agitar su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, admirando todo el contenido que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Adrien apenas podía creer como las vidas de las personas podían cambiar de una manera tan rápida.

― No, ella me dijo que a pesar de la situación no debería apresurar las cosas, yo fui la que saco el tema a colación ― Explicó, abriendo un folleto sobre la fecundación in vitro ― Entonces ella me dio todo esto para que estuviese informada y segura sobre mi decisión, aunque esta ya está tomada ― Hizo una pausa, acariciando con suavidad la ilustración de un bebé regordete que aparecía en la portada ― Ella me ayudará en cuanto tome mi decisión para recomendarme con especialistas ― Agregó, dejando caer su espalda por completo sobre el respaldo ― Aunque aún no sé qué haré o si las cosas saldrán bien ―.

Él enarcó una ceja a la par que despegaba su vista del folleto que tenía en sus manos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó.

― Cualquiera de los dos procesos no son cien por ciento certeros. Hay mujeres que llevan a cabo incluso tres inseminaciones para poder quedar embarazadas, o incluso más ― Hizo una pausa, soltando un suspiro ― No tengo idea cuantas veces sean necesarias para mí, incluyendo el hecho de que son procesos costosos y no puedo sacrificar el capital de mi boutique para _un capricho_ ― Atinó a decir, soltando una risa de amargura.

― Marinette, entiende que no es un capricho, tu deseas una familia ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ― Se giró hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros para que ella le viera.

― Seria egoísta, tengo empleados que dependen de un sueldo ― Sus ojos lucían acuosos, era la primera vez en toda la noche que la veía a punto de flanquear ― Lo intentaré, quizás una o dos veces, pero si no funciona, bueno ― Guardo silencio durante unos instantes, sonriendo de forma sarcástica ― Me acoplaré a tu plan d, y seré la tía más consentidora de tu futuro _mini demonio_ Agreste ― Comentó, intentando sonar burlesca ante la situación.

 _Plan d: Desistir._

Marinette pensó que, si las cosas no funcionaban quizás su destino solo sería consentir a los hijos de sus amigos.

Pronto ella pudo notar que el semblante de él comenzaba a cambiar, casi de manera repentina ante sus palabras. El agarre de sus hombros comenzó a perder fuerza, y ella temió decir algo que le hubiese molestado.

― Ese ahora era mi plan actual, Marinette ― La voz de Adrien sonaba débil, como si de un susurro se tratará ― Desistí ―.

Era curioso como de su círculo cercano de amistades, los únicos que tenían fijado como algo que en definitiva harían, eran los que por circunstancias del destino les ponían trabas para cumplirlo.

A Adrien le hizo gracia durante unos instantes que quien menos deseaba convertirse en madre era Alya, quien ya tenía a su pequeño Joseph con ella y que sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó Marinette por fin, rompiendo el silencio que nuevamente se habia instalado entre ambos.

Él llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, intentando mantenerse calmado ante la situación.

― Pensé las cosas bien, más bien, pensé en todos los puntos negativos de rentar un vientre para que una mujer cargara con un hijo mío, y siempre rebasaban los puntos positivos ― Explicó con calma mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro ― Sí ocurría el trato ¿Quién me asegura que la mujer al final no se encariñaría con el bebé? ¿Quién me asegura que no querría apartármelo de mí? ―.

Y es que era una gran verdad. Una madre siempre tendrá el derecho primordial a decidir sobre la criatura, excepto en casos especiales claro. Pero Adrien tenía las de perder en esa situación.

Y como él explicaba, nadie podía asegurarle de que _ella_ no terminaría sintiendo amor por el bebé que cargaba en su vientre a tal punto de no desear entregarlo a pesar de que era el trato de inicio.

Habia visto casos así circulando por internet, periódicos e incluso en los noticieros nacionales. Donde parejas hacían esa práctica debido a que no podían procrear por si solos, y al final, la mujer a la que habían pagado para cargar a la criatura decidía no cederlo, y ellos perdían un hijo.

Si eso ocurría con parejas, Adrien se encontraría en una pésima posición al ser él _solo_ , un padre soltero como lo diría la ley.

Aun así, le dolía que, al igual que ella, ahora realmente consideraba su famoso _plan d_.

― Aun puedes buscar bien ¿Sabes? Quizás encuentres a alguien que sepas que no te haría eso, que veas que es confiable ― Intentó darle ánimos ― Sé que Nathalie te puede ayudar en eso, tiene buen ojo con las personas ―.

Adrien río ante su comentario, sintiéndose un poco patético. ¿Cómo las cosas habían cambiado? Él se suponía que debía estar dándole ánimos a Marinette, pero ahora ella intentaba que volviera a su habitual ánimo y que no tirara la toalla.

No le sorprendió, después de todo era algo que ella haría.

Aunque aun así, sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

― Nathalie es buena, pero no es adivina ― Susurró, en un intento por recuperar la fuerza de su voz ― Si algo no es para mí, no ocurrirá aunque lo fuerce ― Comentó, estirando su cuerpo para poder relajarse, aunque esto fuese imposible ― En cambio, tú más que nunca deberías tratar ―.

Esperó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, o quizás que ignorará su comentario y siguiera insistiendo.

Pero no esperó ver el ceño de Marinette fruncido mientras se mostraba molesta.

― Eres un idiota ¡De verdad eres un idiota! ― Soltó, alzando sus manos en señal de frustración ― Tú tienes la oportunidad de intentar las veces que desees y te darás por vencido ¿Y tratas de convencerme a mí de que arriesgue todo por lo que he luchado? Cuando sé que cada año que pasa las probabilidades irán decayendo como si se tratará de la popularidad de Charlee Sheen ― Espetó con evidente molestia, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, cosa que hizo temer a Adrien.

Él se quedó pasmado durante unos instantes, temiendo el que, decir algo o siquiera moverse aunque sea un poco, desatará un poco más de molestia en ella, pues vamos, la conocía bien.

Y si se ponía a analizar sus propias palabras y las de ella, si habia metido la pata.

Habia sido un comentario _fuera de lugar_ , y que hasta cierto punto ella consideraba egoísta, y si lo analizaba, sí lo era.

Él aún tenía muchas oportunidades, ella al paso del tiempo no.

Si él decidiera continuar con su plan _c_ , estaba seguro que no ocuparía una gran cantidad de sesiones del proceso de inseminación artificial, cosa contraria al caso de Marinette.

― Lo siento, no pensé mucho en lo que dije, como es habitual ― Comentó con pesar, observándola de reojo ― Aun así no me gusta la idea de que te rindas ante ello ― Hizo una pausa, cerrando sus ojos mientras arribaba un recuerdo a su mente ― Aun recuerdo como en el instituto actuabas maternal cuando la señorita Bustier llevaba a su hijo cuando era un bebé, o cuando decías que esperabas tener tres hijos ― Suspiró con resignación ― Simplemente no es justo ―.

Y ambos lo sabían. Quizás no era justo ¿Pero la vida tenía que ser así de fácil para todos?

El semblante de Marinette cambio nuevamente al escuchar sus palabras, arrepintiéndose en parte por llamarle idiota de esa manera, aunque no por completo.

― No todo en la vida tiene que ser justo ¿Sabes? ― Una sonrisa amarga se posó en su rostro, intentando tranquilizarse ― Aun así, no sería rendirme, simplemente seria tener un límite a mis intentos y esperar un milagro para que funcione ―.

― Eso es rendirse, Marinette ― Acotó, observándola de reojo ― No deberías rendirte ― Atinó a decir, intentando darle ánimos.

― Tú tampoco deberías rendirte ― Respondió, a la par que él estiraba su brazo hacia ella para atraerla hacia su cuerpo para poder abrazarla, intentando brindarle el apoyo que _sabía_ que necesitaba.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir la calidez de Adrien, sintiéndose levemente abrumada por todo lo que les ocurría.

Ambos querían un hijo al cual cuidar y amar de manera incondicional y, al mismo tiempo, ambos veían esa _meta_ obstaculizada de una u otra manera, logrando sofocándolos ante las posibilidades y los puntos negativos de sus ideas, de las trabas que se encontraban ahí y que difícilmente podrían derribar.

La vida no es fácil, pero sinceramente aquello que les ocurría rayaba en lo absurdo de la situación.

No estaban seguros de muchas cosas, a pesar de ser dos adultos con su vida definida al igual que sus responsabilidades, pero un pensamiento fugaz sobre algo de lo que si estaban seguros llego a su mente.

Ambos querían un bebé.

" _Yo podría ser la solución de Marinette, así ella no desistiría"_ Pensó Adrien.

" _Yo podría cargar con el bebé de él, nunca haría algo malo en su contra"_ Pensó Marinette.

Y ante ese espontaneo pensamiento, ambos se sobresaltaron, separándose de un movimiento.

Adrien tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de Marinette sobre si, sintiéndose culpable sobre su _pensamiento_.

Marinette tomó una bocanada de aire al recapacitar lo que aquel breve pensamiento podría significar.

Y se quedaron así durante unos segundos, observándose mutuamente mientras su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar algo _nuevo_.

Y es que, mientras más lo pensaran, más podrían ver la solución de ambos frente a sus ojos.

No una persona desconocida que podría cambiar los planes de manera abrupta.

No un tratamiento que podía o _no_ podía funcionar.

Si no más bien alguien en quien confiaban y sentían un enorme cariño, afecto y camaradería.

Podían escuchar sus respiraciones levemente agitadas, y por un segundo temieron que incluso sus pensamientos pudiesen ser escuchados, sentían mucho ruido en su mente a decir verdad.

Marinette pensó que, quizás aquello podría ser la solución que realmente funcionara. _Podria intentar_ las veces que fuesen necesarias, no arriesgaría el capital de su boutique y, agregando la cereza del pastel, sería una forma de _ayudar_ a Adrien si lo pensaba bien.

Él quería un hijo, pero temía que le quitaran la oportunidad de crecer a su lado o siquiera de pasar tiempo con él, un miedo bien fundamentado.

Pero ella nunca le haría eso, ella no se sentiría capaz de traicionarlo. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, una custodia compartida si lo pensaba mejor, ambos podrían ver crecer a _su hijo_ y, lo mejor de todo, su amistad que los unía evitaría _ciertos problemas_ , podrían resolver las cosas de manera civilizada.

No como ciertas parejas divorciadas que no podían ni verse a la cara y se odiaban a muerte, algo a lo cual en algun punto tuvo miedo de vivir con su ahora ex pareja.

Estaba segura de que él estaba pensando en lo mismo ¡Podía verlo en su expresión difusa! Era una gran idea.

Pensaba que podía funcionar. Ambos eran lo suficiente maduros para que funcionara.

¿Por qué no?

― Adrien ― Marinette le llamó, logrando que saliera de su remolino de pensamientos y parpadeara en repetidas ocasiones ― Yo… ― Y, aunque su mente estuviese segura de sus palabras, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar.

― ¿Tú? ― Titubeo, sintiendo como la expectativa ante sus palabras crecían a pasos agigantados.

Pensaba hablar primero sobre lo que su mente habia maquinado, pero no se esperaba que Marinette tomara la palabra, confirmando su vago pensamiento de que, efectivamente, ella habia pensado en algo _similar_.

― Pensemos en un plan e ― Murmuró rápidamente, mientras sus palabras eran atropelladas por la propia ansiedad misma, recordando que su amigo le habia dado _ciertos nombres peculiares_ a su fase de planes, cada uno con la letra inicial del plan. Pronto la palabra perfecta llego a su mente ― ¿Sería tan _extraño_ que tú y yo, bueno, intentáramos tener un hijo? ― Soltó, casi sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Pudo sentir como el golpeteo de su corazón aumentaba de manera drástica mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color carmín, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar debido a los nervios, debido a aquellas palabras.

Y Marinette no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Él no le habia visto tan colorada de su rostro desde hacía muchos años, al igual que el miedo que se instaba en sus ojos.

Él podía darle más oportunidades a Marinette, y ella le podría dar las mismas para ser padre.

Tragó saliva, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarlas.

― Sí sería extraño ― Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, esperando a que el terminara lo que tuviese que decir, imaginándose quizás que habia sido demasiado atrevida y, temiendo que su relación de amistad cambiara debido a ello ― Pero no me importa que lo sea, podemos pensar y, bueno, hablar de ello ―.

Y, de un momento a otro, la tensión que se encontraba en el ambiente se comenzó a difuminar.

Dejándolos ahí en aquella sala de estar con una sonrisa boba pegada a sus rostros, ante la posibilidad de que quizás no debían rendirse.

Pues ahora podían pensar en su _plan e_.


	7. seis

Pudo sentir el amargo sabor de sus jugos gástricos en su lengua, sintiéndose asqueado nuevamente a tal magnitud que su cuerpo se arqueo de manera espontánea, liberando nuevamente su estómago de aquella pesadez.

Sintió la mano de Nathalie en su espalda, brindándole el soporte que necesitaba en esa situación mientras sostenía un pequeño balde de plástico en su boca para que pudiese vomitar sin preocupaciones.

Cuando recuperó el aliento alejó con delicadeza el balde, pues no podía soportar el olor y temía que aquello le hiciera vomitar aún más.

— Gracias, Nathalie — Ella asintió en silencio mientras le extendía un pequeño pañuelo de seda. Gabriel lo tomó con delicadeza y procedió a limpiar sus labios.

— Sabe que en cualquier momento puedo llamar al médico, si usted lo desea — Comentó ella, ayudándole a recomponerse con una mano, mientras que con la otra acomodaba la almohada que le servía de respaldo en aquella gran cama.

— Estoy bien, sé que esto es parte del tratamiento — Respondió con tranquilidad, aclarándose su garganta, levemente incómodo.

Ella tomó el vaso de agua que se encontraba en la repisa, para después sentarse a un costado de Gabriel, entregándoselo con delicadeza.

— Lo que usted no quiere es que el médico lo vea así, y por consecuente le diga a Adrien de su deterioro — Declaró sin hacer ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Gabriel solo pudo suspirar, desviando su mirada hacia aquel vaso cristalino.

— Estoy bien, además — Tomó un trago de agua, sintiendo de pronto su garganta un poco mejor — No vale de nada que se preocupe más por algo que ya sabe —.

— Adrien siempre se preocupara por usted, señor, al igual que yo. No intente normalizar algo así —.

— Ya veo de quien aprendió la insistencia política — Comentó sin evitar reír un poco, para después aquella risa ser opacada por una tos algo brusca.

No es que tuviese una enfermedad terminal, o alguna clase de enfermedad incurable.

No es que tuviese la muerte a la vuelta del día.

Pero si tenía un cuerpo más deteriorado a cada día. Este había comenzado a fallar con sus riñones, y por consecuencia llego el deterioro.

Para Gabriel Agreste eso no era vida, era estar atado a ella, dependiendo de máquinas para poder vivir un día más con tranquilidad. A pesar que, cada día que pasaba, parecía consumirse su energía.

Aun así, se negaba a dejar el mundo tan rápido. Aún le quedaba mucho por ver.

Le queda mucho de su hijo por disfrutar, a decir verdad.

No quería dejarlo solo. Aún quería verlo con su propia familia, conocer a sus nietos. Definitivamente aun no era su tiempo. Pero, se preguntaba si el tiempo de Adrien de tener su propia familia no se encontraba más lejano que su propia vida.

Y a pesar de sus palabras, de sus consejos acerca de sus planes y de cómo no le convencían; Se arrepentía un poco, pues tenía miedo de no ser capaz de dejar a su hijo en buenas manos.

— Nathalie ¿Crees que he aconsejado bien a Adrien? — Preguntó él.

Ella supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

— No sabría que responder a eso, a decir verdad — Espetó, intentando evocar las palabras adecuadas hacia su mente — Pero, si le preocupa estar equivocado, no se preocupe, es Adrien —.

Gabriel levantó una ceja, confuso ante las palabras de ella.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Eso que tendría que ver? —.

— Hay posibilidades de que no siga su consejo, después de todo, es su hijo, señor —.

Él asintió ante sus palabras. Sonriendo levemente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Adrien siempre se abría camino hacia lo que buscaba conseguir. Y esperaba que esto no fuese la excepción a pesar de sus propias palabras de angustia.

[...]

Él pudo notar de inmediato como la posición de ella se relajó en cuanto sus palabras salieron al aire, y si lo pensaba bien, no era para menos.

Marinette se encontraba observándolo de frente con una sonrisa nerviosa, él por su lado tampoco podía dejar de sonreír ante la nueva resolución que ambos tenían.

Y es que ¿Qué tan extraño sería que ambos tuvieran un hijo? Si muchas personas que no compartían un lazo emocional y aquella situación llegaba a ellos por una noche descontrolada podían tener un bebé ¿Qué les impedía a ellos que se conocían y guardaban un cariño especial, formar una familia?

Bien, lo admitía, sería una extraña familia así como aquel extraño plan al principio, pero dentro de sí mismo algo le decía que funcionaria.

― Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo? ― Preguntó, reflejando durante un breve instante algo de duda ― ¡Me refiero! Fue una idea loca que pensé, pues, ambos queremos tener un hijo y luego el "plan d", y el e ― Balbuceo, entrecortando algunas palabras en su camino mientras movía sus manos haciendo ademanes, haciendo que Adrien no pudiese evitar recordar sus tiempos en el instituto ― Me refiero a que no quiero que te sientas obligado, o presionado ― Concluyó por fin, desviando levemente su mirada.

No tenía miedo, no se sentía afligido y mucho menos deseaba huir a miles de kilómetros ante tal propuesta, como habia visto en cientos de películas y series de televisión cuando se anunciaba la llegada de un bebé. Por el contrario, deseaba abrazar a su amiga por darle una nueva esperanza a aquel sueño suyo.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Marinette, quitándole el folleto que llevaba en ella sobre la practica in vitro que tanto había estado pensando antes de que él llegara mientras recordaba cuando su querido amigo Nino descubrió su futura paternidad, preguntándose si él había experimentado aquel sentimiento, o si incluso el suyo era mayor.

Aunque a diferencia de aquellas situaciones, ese bebé del cual hablaban aun no existía. Pero esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

― Si te soy sincero, yo también pensé lo mismo ― Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, sintiéndose con más ánimo del acostumbrado en esos últimos años ― Creo que las grandes mentes piensan igual, Marinette ― Intentó bromear con aquella frase que solían usar para sus irremediables fracasos en la vida amorosa.

Su broma habitual era esa; Las grandes mentes piensan igual, y por ende, terminan eligiendo las mismas parejas con los mismos males, aunque claro, él era el único que sabía la verdad del ex prometido de ella, después de todo, había pecado en lo mismo que su ex esposa.

― Es una locura ¿Sabes? ― Agregó ella, esperando que Adrien no se dejara llevar por la emoción del momento, y que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

― Lo sé, estás loca ―.

― ¡Adrien! ― Lo regaño, colocando su mano libre sobre la de él que aun acariciaba la suya, observando la unión que formaba ― Esto es serio, estamos hablando de una vida que tendríamos que cuidar ambos, una responsabilidad ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ― Al final de su pequeño discurso se atrevió a levantar la voz, notando como su amigo reía un poco.

Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Adrien no se estaba burlando de ella; Simplemente disfrutaba como su actitud había cambiado de un momento a otro.

Y claro, también pensaba en como explicarían eso a sus padres y amigos.

Por obviedad, aquella risa coqueta había sido producto de la cara que pondría su padre.

― Sí te escuche, lo siento, pero es que verte tomar la iniciativa a decirme sobre tener un plan e para después dudar, me recuerda viejos tiempos ― Murmuró, intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque lo cierto era que su mente se encontraba hecha un caos con tantos pensamientos y emociones ― También sé de toda la responsabilidad que conlleva, pensar en ello me hace feliz, porque bueno, es una oportunidad para los dos ― Hizo una breve pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ―. ¿Qué mejor mamá para mi hijo que tú, alguien a quien quiero y respeto? No me da miedo compartir esa felicidad contigo, Marinette ―.

Compartir era una palabra que, a lo largo de toda su amistad los había acompañado una y otra vez.

Desde compartir penas, momentos, alegrías; Y en ciertos momentos, sentimientos.

Compartir su felicidad y uno de sus sueños no sonaba descabellado.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ― Cuestionó ella, sintiéndose conmovida por las palabras de su amigo.

Todo estaba tomando un ritmo descontrolado, uno que no había podido detener a medida que pasaban los minutos en aquella noche que, en teoría, sería una de las más tortuosas de su vida mientras revisaba sus escasas posibilidades.

Entonces, pudo confirmar un vago pensamiento que siempre tenía presente, a lo largo de gran parte de su vida: Cuando Adrien Agreste se involucraba en su vida, está siempre terminaba ponerla "patas arriba".

Y debía admitir que tantos cambios ocasionados por el ex modelo en muchas ocasiones le abrumaban, estaba segura que no se arrepentía de tener esa peculiar amistad con él.

Que de ahora en adelante, sería una amistad extraña. Pero en sus ojos podía ver la seguridad de sus palabras, y podía saber que podía confiar en él.

― Nunca me retracto de mi palabra ― Hizo una pausa, intentando darle un poco de seriedad a sus palabras. Por su parte, Marinette rodó los ojos, sabiendo cómo iba a terminar aquello ― Ese es mi camino Ninja ― Concluyó, haciendo alusión a aquel anime que tanto lo había marcado durante sus primeros años de adolescencia.

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante aquello, sintiendo como todo su ánimo parecía totalmente restaurado, sin aquel peso sobre sus hombros que tanto los había agobiado; Sus planes no fructíferos y el estrés que estos les generaban a su propio modo, de una u otra manera parecía quitarles energía, y ahora todo eso parecía quedar en el pasado.

Luego de que la risa cesara entre ambos, el silencio los acompaño por completo al no saber qué decir.

Ya lo habían decidido, claramente no dudaban pues era lo mejor para ambos, pero una pregunta rondaba en sus cabezas; ¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Qué debían preguntar?

¿Cuándo debían comenzar?

De pensar en ello, un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Marinette, cayendo en cuenta de su anterior pensamiento; Intentar las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Era obvio que, para que eso sucediera, las cosas debían suceder al natural.

Adrien rápidamente comprendió aquella situación al ver el rostro de su amiga, quien reflejaba un intenso color carmín en sus mejillas.

Y de pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, erizando la piel de su cuello de una manera que nunca antes había ocurrido. Y es que sí, para que su plan funcionara sin tener que aquellos métodos costosos intervinieran, tendrían que hacerlo ellos.

Tendrían que tener sexo.

Y bien, pensaran que un hombre divorciado con nula actividad sexual en alrededor de dos años lo primero que brincaría a su mente seria aquello, y puede que estén en lo correcto. Pero al tratarse de aquel tema que, hasta días atrás había sido un tormento debido a su decisión de desistir completamente, aquello no llego a su mente hasta que pudo leer las facciones de Marinette.

Ambos eran adultos, pero eso no quitaba que en muchas ocasiones fuesen distraídos. Alya siempre lo decía, pues siempre pasaban por alto lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

― Entonces, eso ― Murmuró ella, mordiendo con suavidad su labio, buscando tranquilizar su mente.

― Sí, ehm, eso ― Atinó a decir Adrien, separando su mano de las de ella, y haciendo ver que jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta era lo más interesante del mundo ― Creo que en este caso, tú tienes la última palabra para decidir cuándo, me refiero, es tu cuerpo y creo que las mujeres tienen ciertos días fértiles y eso ― Agregó con simplicidad, intentando a restarle importancia sobre lo que se tenía que hacer para poder llegar a lo cometido.

Marinette pensó en ese instante que si Alya estuviese ahí, seguramente se reiría por la actitud algo infantil que habían tomado con respecto a ese tema. Y no la culparía, a decir verdad.

Pero teniendo en cuenta la escases de esa clase de actividad que ambos habían vivido ese tiempo, bueno, las cosas se tornaban un poco incomodas.

― De hecho así es, y bueno sería lo mejor intentarlo durante esos días para que solo lo hagamos cuando sea necesario, seria sexo para poder procrear y no bueno, recrear ―.

― Entonces ¿Lo haremos? ― Preguntó Adrien, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Marinette.

― ¡¿Eh?! Pues ¡Claro! Es necesario si queremos lograr que quede embarazada ― Murmuró ella, atropellando sus palabras una con otra, nerviosa ― No me digas que planeas alguna cosa rara de inseminación artificial casera, porque eso podría lograr darme infecciones o algo por el estilo, Adrien ― Concluyó, señalando con su dedo de manera acusadora.

Él intentó no reír ante lo dicho por su amiga, pues, ambos apenas se encontraban procesando todo lo que habían decidido.

― No eso, Marinette ― La corrigió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire ― Me refiero a que si de verdad haremos esto, tener un bebé ―.

¿Han sentido aquella sensación de felicidad cuando recuperan la esperanza? ¿Cuándo aquello que creían perdido, vuelve de manera inesperada y sorprendente?

Como la primera vez que buscas una caracola en el mar, y crees que la corriente la arrastro a las profundidades de nuevo, pero pronto descubres que la arena logró que quedara anclada, justo para ti.

Adrien, en esos momentos, había sido la arena para Marinette, así como ella lo había sido para él.

Él no arriesgaría perder a su hijo a causa de una mujer extraña, lo podría tener en sus brazos.

Ella no arriesgaría el futuro profesional que se había forjado, ni el trabajo de sus empleados.

Quizás los juzgarían por aquella medida algo radical, y dirían muchas cosas sobre su extraño plan. Pero ambos podían ver en sus ojos que aquello realmente no importaba, y que harían de todo para que las cosas funcionaran.

Marinette levanto su mano hacia él, esperando que la tomara.

Adrien la tomó, sellando el pequeño plan que ambos en aquella noche habían pactado para su futuro.

― Tendremos un bebé ―.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK. En la ultima actualización mentí (Con lo del lemon en lo proximo) por que cuando me puse a editar los capitulos, me di cuenta que no encajaba, así que puse algo mas de "relleno" entre lo que sucede aquello. Pero, hey. Lo bueno de todo es que mientras desaparecí seguí escribiendo esto durante ratos.

Realmente espero que la editada que le dí no haya quedado ¿Peor?¿Melancolico? IDK. Tendran que verlo ustedes mismos.

Por ahora me retiro. Espero poder subir la siguiente parte el proximo lunes.

Un besote. Esto no esta muertoooo.

Ni yo.


	8. siete

Esa noche, además de formular su pequeño plan, ambos acordaron ciertas reglas para poder seguir con aquello como un par de adultos responsables.

La primera, era simplemente que harían aquello solo en los días fértiles de Marinette, así tendrían más probabilidades de lograr su cometido y por el otro lado, tampoco desgastaría a Adrien, así su producción de espermas seria de calidad, según internet. Pero claro, eso no prohibía no disfrutar lo que sucediera entre ellos, después de todo eran humanos.

La segunda dictaba que no podrían tener relaciones sexuales con terceros, pues podría implicar riesgo de infecciones de transmisión sexual. Y aunque ambos tenían esto en mente, no estuvo de más el comentarla.

En tercer lugar, acordaron la sinceridad. Si en algún momento se sentían incómodos, debían hablarlo. Si en algún momento deseaban tener una pareja o relación, se debía hablar aquello para detener su plan y dejar que cualquiera de los dos siguiera su vida. Adrien habia sido el que habia propuesto aquello, pues sabía bien que muchos admiraban la belleza de Marinette, y realmente no la iba a privar de tener una relación de verdad. Aunque claro, esta vez no permitiría que fuese como su ex prometido.

Marinette por su parte aseguro que aquello ya no le interesaba, pero lo aceptaba en caso que aquello pasara por la mente de Adrien, aunque el aseguro lo mismo.

Ellos sabían que todo lo que habían dicho aquella noche era una locura, que seguramente se habían dejado llevar por la desesperación dentro de ellos y de aquel reloj biológico que cada día parecía avanzar más rápido, además de que sabían bien que su familia y sus amigos dirían lo que ellos ya pensaban, que todo aquello era muy extraño.

Pero, a medida que pasaban los minutos mientras ambos llegaban a _ciertos acuerdos_ , aquello cada vez importaba menos.

Y así, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto, esto hasta que ya no pudieran ocultarlo.

La historia oficial para todos sus amigos de lo que habia ocurrido aquella noche en el departamento de Marinette fue simple; Se quedó dormida con su teléfono móvil sin batería, dejando a Adrien tocando en la puerta del lugar alrededor de media hora hasta que el casero del lugar le explico que habia llegado, y prácticamente lo habia corrido por hacer demasiado escándalo a tales horas.

Todo mundo creyó aquella mentira por su simpleza, además que era algo que su amiga le solía suceder a menudo. Adrien se alegró de que todo haya salido bien y que su pequeña mentira hubiese funcionado, pues cuando leyó los mensajes de Rose, pudo deducir que ya se encontraba más tranquila.

Después de todo, era inevitable que la pequeña rubia estuviese preocupada, después de todo era la única que sabía aquel problema de Marinette, supuestamente.

Y ahí, no pudo evitar pensar en _la expectativa_ ; Él y Marinette de una u otra manera, en algún momento, terminarían uno sobre el otro, haciendo algo que nunca imaginó que sucediera con ella.

— ¡Demonios! — Bramó con pesadez, envolviendo su mano con el delantal que colgaba de su cadera, oprimiendo un poco para detener aquel ardor. Tragó duro al sentir el leve ardor en la palma de su mano, producto de tratar de tomar el sartén por la orilla.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel incidente habia ocurrido por lo menos unas seis veces a lo largo de la semana ¡A pesar de que apenas era miércoles, aquellos pensamientos parecían nublar su mente! Se sentía como si fuese un niño, perdiendo la cabeza por _aquel tema_ , tal como los adolescentes.

— Alguien te tiene nervioso ¿Me equivoco? — Y como si no fuese suficiente sufrimiento con aquella quemadura, la voz de uno de sus compañeros llego a sus oídos; Cantarina y _algo molesta_ en ocasiones, con un tono burlón que rápidamente supo identificar.

Estaba seguro que si él pudiera leer su mente, añadiría la palabra amigo a sus calificativos. Y, a decir verdad no estaba lejos de que aquella palabra fuese verdad.

— Para serte sincero, no — Agregó, encarando la perspicaz sonrisa del joven hombre moreno a su lado.

— Vamos, Adrien ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Tu preparador de salsas oficial! — Tomó aliento mientras agitaba un gran cucharon de madera frente a su rostro — ¡Tu ex fanático obsesivo, además! ¿Realmente crees que no sé cuando piensas en una dama, amigo? Sé todo de ti desde hace años — Añadió, inflando su pecho demostrando orgullo.

Pero en ocasiones, más que admitir que era amigos, prefería esconderse en una roca cuando él hacia ese tipo de comentarios.

Más cuando sus compañeros en la cocina soltaban una alegre carcajada, y él solo esperaba no estar completamente rojo de vergüenza.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero podrías mantener más bajo mi perfil y cuando yo pienso _en alguna dama_ , Wayhem — Replicó, tomando el cucharon de la mano de él para después propiciarle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

El moreno no dudó en dramatizar un poco la escena, fingiendo que aquel golpe habia sido más duro de lo aparentado.

Las risas en el lugar no se hicieron esperar por parte de aquellos que contemplaban la escena.

Y es que, usualmente así era la interacción de ambos.

Wayhem leyendo el semblante de Adrien, y cuando podía notar que se encontraba angustiado, intentaba sacarle una sonrisa con un poco de bobería entre ambos.

— ¡Aja, lo has admitido! — Exclamó, en pose de victoria, logrando que Adrien sudara frió por unos instantes.

Y es que lo conocía bien. Lo habia seguido por años durante la carrera de modelaje del rubio, se habia vuelto su pequeña obsesión, e incluso cuando él dejó aquello, Wayhem no dudó en seguirlo al nuevo sueño que Adrien buscaba; La cocina.

Claro, todo aquello era un poco psicópata de parte de él, lo aceptaba. Después pudo conocerlo mejor cuando sus caminos laborales se cruzaron por accidente (Como a él le gustaba llamarle), y descubrió todos sus defectos, así como todas las valías de aquel que admiraba como a un ídolo.

Además, aunque sonara algo absurdo, gracias a ello habia descubierto aquello que amaba hacer; Cocinar. Tenía una estrella siguiéndolo, después de todo.

— Señores ¿Hay algo más interesante que terminar las _comandas_ a tiempo? — La voz calmada y rígida que pudieron escuchar a sus espaldas logró que ambos se pusieran tensos, negando con la cabeza en reiteradas ocasiones — ¿Entonces? ¿Pueden seguir trabajando en ello, verdad? — Agregó, formando una sonrisa algo rígida en su rostro.

— ¡A la orden, Chef Césaire! — Exclamaron ambos al unisonó, girándose a sus respectivos puestos esperando que partiera.

Marlena Césaire era una mujer de temer, y parecía que todo lo que la hacía una mujer tan temeraria y respetada había sido heredado a Alya. A pesar de ser una mujer dulce fuera de sus horas de trabajo, parecía convertirse en otra persona cuando entraba a la cocina, y realmente compadecía un poco a Nino en ese sentido.

— Y bien ¿Me dirás? — Susurró Wayhem, bajando la intensidad de la flama que daba a la plancha — Y por favor no intentes cambiar de tema, si sigues pensando en ello sin sacarlo de tu cabeza terminaras con quemaduras graves — Añadió, recalcando su falta de concentración.

— No es nada ¿Sabes? Bueno, aún — Intentó explicarse, esperando poder volver a trabajar con tranquilidad. Aunque, sabía bien que las palabras de él tenían razón.

Era distraído, más cuando tenía algo en su cabeza, y por ahora solo se encontraba pensando en lo que llegara a pasar, y de cierta manera era algo normal ¡Diablos! Llevaba más de dos años sin _acción_ ¿Alguien podía culparlo?

No, más que él mismo. Pues de cierta manera se sentía culpable al darle demasiada importancia a eso, estaba seguro que Marinette no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

Estaba seguro de que Marinette no se encontraba tan ansiosa como él por aquel acto, ella no se encontraría nerviosa ante cualquier tono de llamada o mensaje que llegara a su móvil, esperando que el momento llegara, tal como él lo hacía.

— Adrien — A su lado, Wayhem llamó su atención.

— ¿Eh? — Respondió, tragando fuerte ante sus abrumadores pensamientos.

— ¿No piensas responder? Tú móvil se está volviendo loco con tanta notificación de mensajes, amigo —.

— ¡Ah! Pensé que lo había puesto en silencio, disculpa — Murmuró, buscando su móvil en el bolsillo de su _filipina_.

Con cuidado de ser descubierto, desbloqueo la pantalla del aparato, revelando ahí varios mensajes de texto de Marinette.

En otro contexto de su situación actual, estaba seguro que se hubiese preocupado, estaba seguro que abriría de manera inmediata los mensajes para asegurarse que todo se encontraba bien. Pero ahora no podía.

Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido, mientras sus manos temblaban.

Se sentía nervioso, pero aun así debía hacerlo. Debía tomar una bocanada de valor y hacerlo, debía abrir los mensajes.

Y cuando lo hizo, pensó que quizás se habia olvidado de cómo respirar durante unos instantes.

"Marinette: Hola, Adrien.

Sé que es temprano y que acabas de llegar al trabajo.

Pero, bueno, quede en avisarte y eso hago.

La cosa es que, hoy estoy ovulando.

Y como todo lo que habíamos hablado quedo en que intentaríamos durante estos días.

Te estaré esperando en mi departamento, estaré todo el día aquí. Si puedes venir pronto sería lo mejor."

— ¡Chef Césaire, necesito salir por una emergencia! —.

[...]

Observó con atención el mensaje que había enviado hacia no más de un par de minutos, para después bloquear su móvil y dejarlo en su mesa de noche, donde a su lado descansaba una pequeña tira plástica.

Era una prueba de ovulación casera, aquella que hacía no más de unos minutos acababa de usar. Y es que ¿De qué otra manera saber cuándo sería el _momento más adecuado_ si ella tenía un ciclo irregular?

Sería más fácil si tuviera el ciclo normal de los veintiocho días, pero que remedio tenia si incluso para tener el periodo tenían que transcurrir en ocasiones hasta cuarenta días.

Su pierna se movió ansiosa, preguntándose si su amigo habrá leído ya su mensaje.

Se sintió algo tonta debido a su pequeña petición, quizás no debió decirle que llegara _pronto_ , después de todo se encontraba trabajando. Ella tenía el lujo de descansar los domingos, Adrien debía estar desde temprano para preparar los _finos desayunos_ de aquel restaurant.

De cualquier manera, sabía que tarde o temprano se presentaría.

Casi de forma instantánea se preguntó a si misma si tenía condones, para después estallar en carcajadas debido a su propio pensamiento; Era en lo que menos debía pensar en aquel momento, pues no serían necesarios.

Quizás solo se sentía nerviosa, pues a pesar de la seguridad de ambos en aquel asunto, no dejaba de ser algo íntimo con alguien a quien conocía de muchos años atrás.

La palabra _extraño_ rondó su mente durante unos instantes, prácticamente era un concepto que ya había adoptado como propio en las últimas semanas desde que habían elaborado aquel plan como un par de adolescentes cómplices en una travesura.

— Estas pensando de más, Marinette — Se dijo a sí misma, tomando de un extremo la pequeña prueba, para después caminar hacia el baño y depositarla en el cesto de basura.

Era curioso como aquello se parecía demasiado tanto a una prueba de embarazo, tanto que al comprar las pruebas de ovulación casi se equivoca de no ser por el dependiente de la farmacia.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, debía comprar de ahora en adelante pruebas de embarazo también.

De solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Se podía vislumbrar a ella misma sosteniendo una prueba con resultado positivo.

También se podía imaginar a Adrien a su lado, preguntándole si no estaba bromeando con él, emocionado también.

Sabía que para que eso ocurriera las cosas serian un poco más difíciles que en algún caso regular, lo tenía en cuenta. Aun así, se preguntó cuantas veces tendría que ocurrir _aquello_.

También se pregunto cómo seria, si existiría algo diferente a sus anteriores experiencias.

Al cerrar sus ojos, su mente trajo de vuelta un vago recuerdo de hacia unos años atrás, justo antes de la boda de Nino y Alya. Adrien habia pedido su ayuda para lo que usaría ese día, era el padrino y definitivamente debía elegir con cuidado su atuendo. Marinette apreció ese gesto, pues ambos sabían que el aún seguía bajo el foco de las cámaras a pesar de haber dejado el modelaje algunos años atrás y aquello le podría traer algún benefició a ella.

Recordó como tuvo que recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo con sus manos y una cinta de medir. Recordó cómo se sorprendió al darse cuenta como él había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, que ya no eran unos adolescentes.

Volvió a sentir la tela de la camisa de él mientras media su ancha espalda, y aquello simplemente la hizo estremecer.

No debía sentirse culpable por aquellos pensamientos, después de todo ya era una mujer, y él era un hombre.

Su amigo, a final de cuentas, pero no era tonta para nunca admitir el atractivo físico que Adrien poseía.

Y bueno, terminaría apreciando todo eso _de mejor manera_ , así que no era pecadora en ningún sentido.

Simplemente sentía la expectativa crecer un poco más de lo esperado.

Después de todo ¿Quién podía culparla? Llevaba ya un buen tiempo sin tener _acción_ con todo lo que había suscitado en su vida. Desde su trabajo, hasta la separación.

El sonido de varios golpeteos sobre una puerta sonó a lo lejos y ella respingo al escucharlo. Por unos momentos se preguntó si podría ser Adrien, para después desechar la idea, pues no estaba seguro si Madam Césaire le otorgaría permiso para salir antes, además, dudaba que él fuese capaz de ver los mensajes en un día tan ajetreado.

Al llegar a la puerta, se acomodó su pequeño _short,_ bajándolo un poco más sobre sus muslos, pues este tendía a subir un poco al caminar.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta por fin, pudo jurar que casi se ahoga con su propia respiración debido a la impresión.

Adrien lucia levemente agitado, como si hubiese subido las escaleras en lugar de esperar por el ascensor. Además, llevaba una sudadera al revés, pues debajo de su cuello podía notar la etiqueta sobresalir de la prenda.

— Estas aquí — Murmuró ella, intentando mantener su ritmo cardíaco.

Marinette hizo un ademán con su mano para que Adrien pasara.

— Estoy aquí — Concluyó él, pasando saliva a través de su garganta.

Y, después de un tiempo de espera, de pensamientos que iban y venían en ambas mentes, por fin pondrían en marcha aquel plan que surgió una noche que parecía desoladora.

Después de esperar amor. De intentar buscarlo e incluso pensar en la ciencia, para incluso llegar a pensar en desistir.

 _Era su extraño plan, su plan e._

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡No me culpen! Me enamoré de Wayhem en cuando el wey mostro su lado fangirl. Así que ¿Por qué no que fuese amigo de Adrien? Osea, amo a Nino, pero un hombre casado tiene mas asuntos que resolver que la vida sexual de su bestie. Los compañeros de trabajo son personas que cuando se convierten en tus amigos son como tus complices.

Tambien, quisiera añadir que me gusta tener a Adrien de Chef en este fanfic. Sé que en el fandom siempre se juega con su amor a la comida, y como es un gloton de primera, pero siempre sigue con su carrera de modelo, y me frustra un poquito eso, por que el nene no lo disfruta. En la cocina puede probar las cosas, además tengo algo de conocimiento, pues mi novio es Chef, so, sus historias siempre son hilarantes. Añadire una acá de hecho, me da risa, por que tuvo que acompañar a sus amigos del trabajo por las pertenencias que les habian robado unas chicas de un "bar".

Pero eso es para otra ocasión.

Un besote.


	9. ocho

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, observando de reojo a Adrien quien parecía estar fijado al piso con cuchillas en sus pies.

Ella pudo observar su espalda pues él se encontraba observando hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la cama para ser más exactos. Se preguntó si se encontraba tan nerviosa como ella, o _ansioso_.

¡Y no! Esa repentina ansiedad no habia surgido por la expectativa de aquel acto, o más bien, no en su totalidad; Si no porque en definitiva aquello cambiaria sus vidas para siempre de una u otra forma.

― No pensé que llegarías tan rápido ― Soltó ella, colocándose a un costado de Adrien, sonriendo al observar nuevamente como la etiqueta sobresalía por debajo de su cuello, tomándola para que esta fuese visible para él.

Eso ante sus ojos fue algo que le demostró como él se encontraba comprometido con su plan, cosa que le hizo sentir segura.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír de forma nerviosa al notar la etiqueta que ahora sostenia entre los delgados dedos de su _amiga_.

Siendo sinceros, él tampoco pensó llegar tan rápido al departamento de Marinette, pues las esperanzas de que la Chef Césaire lo dejará ir eran muy bajas, pero afortunadamente la suerte se encontraba jugando a su favor aquel día (Además de prometerle laborar un turno doble cuando ella lo ordenara, sin chistar).

― Creo que te puedes dar cuenta que salí prácticamente corriendo del trabajo ― Comentó con cierto toque de timidez.

Ambos observaron sus ojos durante unos instantes, buscando algun rastro de duda que les hiciera retroceder ante la situación.

Pero no encontraron duda alguna.

― Tu sudadera tiene un olor a salsa ― Marinette llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la sudadera, al costado de las caderas de Adrien, para comenzar a deslizarla hacia arriba ayudándole a deshacerse de ella.

Él sonrío ante la excusa que Marinette habia empleado para deshacerse de aquella prenda, y aunque lo que debían hacer requería que se quitaran sus prendas, por dentro sabía que aquella etiqueta en el lugar incorrecto le estaba causando serios conflictos.

Sus manos fueron hasta las caderas de ella, levantando con gentileza un poco de la holgada playera que Marinette portaba, logrando tener contacto con la piel desnuda de ella.

Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía ante aquel contacto, uno al cual ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrados entre ellos.

― ¿Cómo debería ser esto, Marinette? ― Se atrevió a preguntar mientras sus manos recorrían desde las caderas de ella hasta el inicio de su cintura con suaves caricias.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Cuestionó en un susurro.

― Me refiero a que sí tengo permitido besarte ― Comentó con voz ahogada, pues las manos de ella habían comenzado a vagar por su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él ― Eres alguien importante para mí, y esto también lo es, no es algo de una noche y quiero saber si podre besarte mientras hagamos esto ― Hizo una pausa, pasando con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos sobre el inicio de la espalda de ella ― Si puedo sentirte así ― Añadió con voz temblorosa.

Ella ahogo un suspiro ante aquellas palabras. ¿Adrien debía ser así de considerado todo el tiempo? Aparentemente, sí.

Él la conocía, sabía sus miedos y sus deseos. Así como sus gustos y disgustos.

Sabía que desde el incidente con su ex prometido ella no habia besado a nadie a pesar de tener varias citas luego de eso, aquello le hacía sentir incomoda de sobre manera, pues no se sentía segura, tenía miedo que ocurriera algo nuevamente. Pues, lo que habia terminado aquella relación habia sido eso, un beso de aquel con quien pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, pero compartido con una tercera persona.

Por eso Adrien decía aquello.

Sintió como un pequeño pedazo de ella que se encontraba quebrado de repente volvía al lugar donde debía estar, pensando que realmente habia elegido un gran padre para su bebé.

En definitiva, Adrien sería un buen padre.

― Puedes hacerlo ― Contestó, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba mientras empujaba con suavidad la cabeza de él hacia ella, logrando así que sus labios se rosaran.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban uno contra el otro, sintiendo como el calor en aquella habitación comenzaba a aumentar al igual que en sus propios cuerpos.

Marinette entreabrió sus labios, haciéndole una abierta invitación para que él los probara, y a decir verdad no tardó mucho en tomarlos como suyos en un beso _hambriento_.

La suavidad de sus labios se comenzó a grabar en cada partícula de su cerebro, al igual que aquel dulce sabor que podía sentir de ellos mientras los probaba.

Una suave mordida fue lo que Adrien sintió durante unos escasos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Marinette se adueñara del ritmo de aquel beso, sintiendo como tiraba de su labio para que él se acoplara al nuevo ritmo.

Ambos empezaron a jadear mientras en sus frentes una fina capa de sudor aparecía, de repente sus bocas comenzaron a sentirse con una calidez que no podían identificar, pero para ellos aquello fue un deleite.

De manera natural ambos juntaron sus frentes al terminar aquel intenso _rose_ que habia logrado subir la temperatura del lugar, contemplando sus respiraciones irregulares.

Marinette intentó no exclamar de sorpresa al percatarse que algo presionaba _fuertemente_ contra su pelvis, logrando que su rostro tomara un color carmín, una expresión en ella que Adrien conocía muy bien, mas no en _aquella situación_.

― Algo me está saludando allá abajo ― Susurró con voz jadeante.

― Creo que después de ese beso era obvio que algo te saludaría _allá abajo_ ― Replicó con cierto tono de burla, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga hacia él.

¿Era normal soltar una carcajada en _aquella_ situación? Ellos no lo sabían, pero no pudieron contenerse con aquel extraño intercambio de palabras.

Luego recordaron que aquello no tenía nada de normal; Eran dos buenos amigos a punto de tener _sexo_ , dos buenos amigos que acordaron tener un hijo juntos.

Y gracias a ese pensamiento, se permitieron reír libres, pues el que aquel extraño plan existiera les permitiría experimentar aquel tipo de experiencias, sí, extrañas, pero acompañados de alguien en quien confiaban y mostraban un gran cariño.

Para ellos, realmente su situación tenía más sentido que estar con personas que les habían provocado sufrimiento y estrés, personas que realmente no llegaron a conocer tan bien como pensaban.

Pero, la situación en la que se encontraban era diferente ahora.

Con delicadeza ella llevó las manos del rubio hasta el borde su holgada playera, guiándolo para que él la despojara de esta.

Por su puesto, Marinette giró su rostro hacia un lado, evitando tener contacto con los ojos de su amigo, quien en cuanto deslizo la prenda por el costado de ambos no pudo contener un jadeo por su parte al encontrarse con el torso descubierto de ella, sin prenda alguna, sin sostén.

― Te dije que podías _tocar_ , pero lo de ver _fijamente_ mi cuerpo es otro asunto ― Reclamó, intentando cubrirse al sentir la intensa mirada de él sobre la zona descubierta de su cuerpo.

Adrien la detuvo, tomando sus manos con delicadeza, ella pudo jurar que estas estaban temblando.

― Bien, no lo haré ― Respondió anonadado, buscando encontrar compostura alguna ― O al menos no lo haré fijamente ― Añadió con complicidad, esperando que aquella pequeña broma la relajara.

Y así fue.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder ante aquello, él comenzó a guiarla hacia la cama de ella, llevándolos a ambos hasta encontrarse el uno sobre el otro.

Marinette se encontraba sobre él, sintiendo como Adrien recorría un camino de suaves besos desde su mejilla, pasando por el puente de su nariz y barbilla, hasta su clavícula.

Sería una mentirosa si negara que tener aquel peso sobre ella no lograba encender una chispa en su pelvis y un poco más abajo. Debía admitir que a pesar de que Adrien parecía siempre ser el más _inocente_ de su grupo de amigos, diablos, sí que sabía cómo acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de una mujer.

Después de todo, la rodilla de su amigo se habia abierto paso entre sus piernas hasta chocar con el fin de su _feminidad_ , ejerciendo una presión que lograba hacerla suspirar.

Aun así, ella sentía que ante aquel contacto hacía falta algo, el estar en las mismas condiciones, pensó.

Así que con la poca cordura que había conservado hasta ahora con la intensa ola de placer que se encontraba recibiendo por parte de aquellas caricias, logro obtener un poco de fuerza para poder empujar el pecho de su amigo para separarlo de ella.

Adrien tragó saliva, alarmado de aquella acción tan repentina, pensando que quizás habia hecho algo _mal_ , o que quizás Marinette se había arrepentido de aquella loca idea.

El rostro de él pronto mostro preocupación, y ella lo noto de inmediato, así que se adelantó a actuar antes de que él comenzara a sentir inseguridad.

Llevó sus manos hasta los botones del uniforme blanco que portaba, y de uno a uno comenzó a desabotonarlos hasta dejar por fin abierto aquella impecable _filipina_ , nombre que se habia obligado a aprender después de que hasta el cansancio Adrien se lo repitiera durante sus años en la universidad.

Las facciones de él pronto se relajaron al entender la acción de Marinette, sintiéndose algo _fuera de juego_ cuando el mismo habia olvidado despojarse de sus prendas, después de todo, así no se _hacían los bebés_.

Se limitó a deshacerse de aquella impecable prenda a la vez que con sus pies se ayudaba a retirarse sus zapatos y calcetines, cabe destacar que aquel último movimiento lo hizo parecer como si fuese un gusano retorciéndose, logrando hacer reír nuevamente a Marinette.

Y uno pensaría que algo como aquello mataría el _ambiente_ que habían logrado crear entre ellos, pero aquello era lo contrario, pues no temían en hacer algo completamente embarazoso, pues ya sabían cosas mucho peores el uno del otro.

Él se encontraba de pie frente a ella, observando con una sonrisa lo que Marinette se encontraba ofreciéndole; Confianza. Ahí, tendida y semi desnuda ante él, riendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, como si hubiese contado un tonto chiste que nadie entendía y que aquello era precisamente lo que le hacía reír.

Inhalo profundo para después suspirar; Sí aquel era el sacrificio que _tendría que hacer_ para poder tener un hijo, vaya que no sería algo difícil de repetir.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando tomó los extremos de su cadera, hundiendo sus dedos y anclándolos al inicio de aquel pequeño short negro de licra que usaba, tirándolo hacia abajo con suavidad, llevándose junto con este unas pequeñas pantis de color blanco.

Marinette se sintió expuesta durante unos segundos cuando sus últimas prendas se deslizaron sobre sus tobillos, pero el sentimiento se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio imitar aquello, y casi como si lo hiciera a propósito, con una lentitud que podría categorizar como tortuosa.

Intentó no mirar hacia él cuando bajó su pantalón y con ello, su ropa interior, pero fue imposible no ver de reojo aquello que sobresalía sobre entre sus piernas.

Sí, ella estaba segura de lo apuesto que Adrien era, e incluso debía admitir que era alguien cautivador. Pero, al ser alguien cercana a él, en ocasiones olvidaba que Adrien era un hombre en el aspecto _sexual_ de la palabra.

Y, vaya que tenía _virilidad._

De repente se sintió como una adolescente otra vez, avergonzada de esos temas.

Recordando como habia cerrado sus ojos la primera vez que lo _había hecho_. ¿Acaso esa sensación de bochorno se debía a que era alguien cercano para ella? ¿O simplemente era por no haber tenido ese tipo de contacto en un largo tiempo?

Estaba segura de que sí Alya se enteraba de aquello, iría por la segunda opción, y también podría asegurar que quizás de tanto tiempo sin acción, habia vuelto a ser _virgen_.

Aquellos pensamientos se borraron de nueva cuenta cuando sintió el cuerpo de Adrien chocar con el suyo, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba.

Él tenía los brazos a un costado de su torso, recargados sobre la cama evitando así dejar caer todo su peso por completo sobre ella, pero aun así logrando que sus cuerpos rosaran entre ellos.

Y la sensación de aquello era electrizante para ambos.

Como si ambos supieran lo que necesitaban en ese momento, buscaron sus labios de manera casi _desenfrenada_ y al encontrarse comenzó un beso tan intenso.

Sus labios ahora eran más cálidos que antes.

Ambos buscaban algo más del otro, y parecieron encontrarlo en cuando Adrien dejo caer su cuerpo un poco más sobre ella, logrando que Marinette soltara un suspiro, exaltada al sentir la presión del cuerpo de él sobre sus pechos y, además, algo rosando su entrada de manera insistente.

Él soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, mordiendo con suavidad el labio de su amiga al sentir un calor tremendamente especial y los rastros de humedad con los que su miembro comenzaba a topar a medida que el beso avanzaba, mientras que Marinette de manera sutil lo invitaba a estar más cerca de ella abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

Entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia ella para continuar con aquel beso.

Y es que, debía admitir que los labios de Adrien sobre los de ella se sentían demasiado bien, al punto que se encontraba completamente lista para recibirlo.

Aquellos besos y suaves caricias le habían hecho humedecerse más rápido de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

Casi por instinto comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él, dejando salir suspiros de satisfacción cuando el inicio de la virilidad de Adrien le rosaba.

Y él no se encontraba en diferentes condiciones.

― Creo que es hora de que me pases un condón, Nette ― Soltó el rubio en forma de broma, presionado su cadera suavemente contra la de ella ― Diablos ― Gruño al sentir el calor impregnarse en él, sintiendo como la ansiedad que anteriormente habia experimentado se apoderaba de él.

― Adrien ― Jadeó ella mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de su amigo, enterrando ligeramente sus uñas sobre la piel de él ― Deja las bromas por ahora, y entra ― Y, sí, quizás dentro de ella aquel comentario le habia causado gracia, pues era lo que justo habia pensado antes de que el llegara, pero las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo no permitieron que lo hiciera, pues toda su mente se encontraba concentrada en las sensaciones que aquello le provocaban.

― Solo era una advertencia por si habías cambiado de opinión, porque Marinette ― Su respiración comenzaba a verse agitada a cada palabra que pronunciaba ― No creo poder parar más adelante ― Aseguró, llevando su mano hasta su pelvis para ayudarse a continuar con lo que buscaban.

― No lo hagas y hazme un hijo entonces, Agreste ― Bramó ella en cuanto sintió como el miembro de él se asomaba por su entrada, para después rodear las caderas de el con sus piernas y darle _un pequeño empujón_ para que estuviese dentro por fin.

Ella gimió en cuanto esto sucedió, llevando su rostro hasta el pequeño hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de él, hundiéndose en la piel de su amigo.

Él ahogo un suspiro mientras sentía la humedad y la calidez de ella abrazarlo con intensidad en su interior, sintiendo la inmediata necesidad de comenzar a balancear sus caderas y sentir más de aquello.

No pudo contenerse y esperar mucho tiempo, pues parecía que sus propias caderas se movían solas, como si se encontrara bajo alguna clase de hechizo que lo hiciera actuar por cuenta propia.

El interior de Marinette era caliente, suave y húmedo, y aquella fricción que generaba al entrar y salir de ella solo dejaban una sensación gloriosa en él.

Y escuchar su suave voz gemir tan cerca de su oído le hacía pensar que ella también se sentía como él gracias al placer que sus cuerpos les entregaban.

― Adrien ― La escuchó repetir entre suspiros y suaves gemidos que salían directamente de la garganta ― Adrien, más ― Su voz sonaba temblorosa ante sus embestidas, y realmente nunca habia pensado que la voz dulce de Marinette sonara tan erótica, hasta esos momentos.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría cada vez que lo nombrara fuera de su plan secreto, pues aquella voz ya se habia grabado en su mente de otra manera, y no planeaba olvidarla.

Quizás habían abierto la caja de pandora, pero ¿Y qué?

― Marinette ― Alcanzó a suspirar por un repentino movimiento de las caderas de ella, quien buscaba más contacto.

Al estar tan cerca el uno de otro, la pelvis de él comenzó a chocar directamente con una de las partes más sensibles de Marinette, _un pequeño botón suave y rosado_ que se escondía entre los pliegues de su feminidad.

Adrien entendió que ella buscaba más contacto, por lo que intentó imitar el ritmo de ella y sus movimientos para que sus pelvis chocaran al mismo tiempo.

Los jadeos más intensos por parte de Marinette no se hicieron esperar en cuanto llego al clímax de aquello debido al ritmo que ambos habían alcanzado, sintiendo como por dentro ardía y parecía que fuese a explotar de la ola de sensaciones que pudo alcanzar.

Sus uñas se hundieron de nueva cuenta en la piel de Adrien, que lejos de provocarle dolor alguno, logró lo contrario.

Sintiendo como el interior de ella lo succionaba, sintiendo como ella se fundía con él, pudo ser capaz de alcanzarla y llegar al clímax, moviendo su cadera hacia ella con fuerza, derramándose en su interior sin miramiento alguno.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas se sentían débiles y la dificultad para respirar se encontraba ahí.

Pero no existían dudas, o temores.

Ambos se observaron durante unos momentos, seguros de aquello.

Su extraño plan habia comenzado, y ambos estaban felices.

No solamente por el hecho de haber experimentado grandes cantidades de placer, y sentirse liberados de forma _sexual_ (pues, realmente llevaban un largo tiempo sin acción).

Si no por qué de una u otra manera se encontraban juntos en búsqueda de algo que anhelaban. Y estarían ahí para apoyarse.

― Eso fue, wow ― Admitió Marinette al momento que él se separaba de ella, acomodándose a un lado, buscando normalizar su respiración.

― Sí, wow ― Secundo Adrien, intentando hilar las palabras correctamente ― De aquí en adelante todo puede ser diferente, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ― Cuestionó, buscando su mirada.

Asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevando sus manos hasta su vientre, esperanzada a que funcionara. Quizás no ahora, o no la siguiente vez. Pero que tuviera un resultado, que tuvieran a su bebé.

― Lo sé, tendremos que buscar una buena explicación para cuando esto cambie aún más ― Respondió, cómplice ante los pensamientos de Adrien.

Él dirigió su mirada hasta el vientre de ella, y se limitó a sonreír.

Ya se las arreglarían para pensar que decir cuando Marinette quedara embarazada, porque para él aquel era un hecho de que ocurriría. No importara las veces que aquello tuviese que ocurrir.

Y, realmente, esperaba disfrutar cada una de ellas.

― Marinette ― Adrien le llamó, logrando que ella dirigiera su atención hacia él ― Serás una excelente madre para nuestro bebé ―.


	10. nueve

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras la pesadez llegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como si realmente le costara cualquier esfuerzo mínimo; Como respirar, por ejemplo.

El espacio vacío a su lado le hizo sentir una ligera incomodidad, logrando que frunciera su ceño ante ello; Marinette no se encontraba a su lado, pero él seguía en su apartamento, lo supo en cuanto el peculiar perfume de ella llego hasta sus fosas nasales.

Se removió entre las suaves sabanas de su amiga, observando el techo de manera fija.

Un intenso color rojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas al recordar todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que habia entrado al hogar de Marinette, y debía admitir para sí mismo que ahora mismo cierta _parte de su cuerpo_ ardía, y no refiriéndose exactamente al buen sentido.

No había ocurrido una o dos veces durante aquel día. Prácticamente aquel día para ambos solo debía existir una _actividad_ , aprovechado el inicio de ovulación de ella.

― Seria un completo perdedor si hubiera contado las veces en las que Marinette y yo… ― Pero el repentino pensamiento de un _número_ exacto lo hizo callar, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo.

 _Unas quince veces_ , _sí, al menos quince veces_ , seguía repitiendo el subconsciente de él.

Y había disfrutado cada ocasión.

Aunque, a decir verdad, se preguntaba si no estaba completamente seco para ese momento.

Estaba tan agotado que Marinette le permitió dormir con él después de que tomara una ducha. Después de todo, los límites entre ellos ya habían sido cruzados ¿Qué más daba compartir una cama para dormir?

Dejó escapar una carcajada de su boca al recordar cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con ella, completamente vestida con una pijama holgada, pero con sus pies recargados en la cabecera de la cama hacia arriba.

― _¡Adrien, no te rías! ¡Esto es solo para que lleguen más rápido!_ ― Recordó lo que ella le dijo, expresando que si bien no tenía un poco de base científica, cualquier _artimaña_ para que aquello ocurriera seria ejecutada por su parte.

Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse de la mullida cama y sentándose en el borde de esta, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban ante el movimiento.

Se sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón, y realmente no le importaba mucho.

Observó la hora en el curioso reloj de mesa con forma de gato, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, él pensó que seguramente Marinette hacia no mucho habia dejado el apartamento.

Tomó una pequeña nota que encontró pegada a un costado del curioso reloj, leyendo su contenido.

" _Debó ir a la Boutique a arreglar asuntos pendientes, no puedo darme el lujo de faltar más. Tu uniforme esta limpió en el cuarto de lavado, vuelve al apartamento cuando termine tu turno, estaré aquí._

 _En el microondas hay unos waffles. Te veo en la noche."_

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se ensancho más al finalizar de leer aquello. Le daba gracia como a pesar de la edad que tenía Marinette, aun las letras parecían trazos perezosos de un adolescente, que al principio tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para entender una que otra palabra. Le era algo sumamente extraño que tuviese la paciencia de dibujar diseño tan diseño y este saliera impecable, pero su caligrafía seguía siendo pésima.

Un pequeño detalle que hacía a Marinette algo extraña, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Aunque, suponía que era mejor que tener una _caligrafía de niña_ , como siempre ella le decía.

― ¿Será así de mandona con nuestro bebé? ― Se preguntó a sí mismo, releyendo la nota de nueva cuenta ― Así de atenta ― Susurró, como si alguien estuviese en el lugar y tuviese miedo de que le escuchara.

Se levantó de la cama por fin, llevándose consigo aquella curiosa nota mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño por su ropa, intentando ignorar la rigidez que su cuerpo ahora experimentaba.

Debía poner su cuerpo bajo control, después de todo, aquello tan solo era el inicio de una semana bastante _movida_ para él.

Después de todo, el periodo de ovulación era de una semana aproximadamente.

No podían estar a todo el tiempo como _conejos_ hasta que Marinette estuviese en cinta, tenían responsabilidades que debían cumplir. Por ello mismo habían acordado ocupar la semana de ovulación, que duplicaría las posibilidades para ambos.

Y así cada mes, hasta que ocurriera.

Suspiró, buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir con su día, comenzando a abrochar su filipina.

Su cuerpo se sentía abatido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su humor era bastante bueno, se sentía menos estresado de lo habitual, como si un peso en su pecho se hubiese evaporado.

― Quizás Nino tenía razón respecto a que _necesitaba_ liberarme ― Se dijo, sin poder evitar reír ante su broma, agradeciendo que realmente nadie le hubiese escuchado.

De repente pudo escuchar como tocaban de manera insistente la puerta y de inmediato se tensó, pues no se encontraba en su apartamento, si no que en el de Marinette.

¿Era correcto abrir la puerta? Pensaba que no, pues aquello debía permanecer en secreto hasta que _las cosas se concretaran dentro de ella_ , no querían sentirse hastiados de preguntas.

Quizás era un vecino, se dijo a sí mismo.

Uno que seguramente se encontraba ahí para quejarse del ruido que _habían hecho_. Aquel último pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse como si de un adolescente se tratara.

Nuevamente aquel golpeteo se volvió a escuchar.

¿Sería muy estúpido decir en voz alta que no habia nadie? Sí, se recalcó a sí mismo.

― Estaría mal abrir, pero dudo que lo esté el averiguar quién es ― Y es que la curiosidad lo mataba, pues ¿Quién podía buscar a Marinette tan temprano por la mañana?

Tenía sentido que fuese alguien cercano que supiese su horario de trabajo, pues se supone que comenzaba dentro de una hora. Alguien cercano a ella sabría que a esa hora ella aún no se retiraría del lugar, a excepción de aquella ocasión donde parecía querer librarse de sus pendientes antes debido a algo externo.

Y eso _externo_ era él.

Con cautela se dirigió hasta la puerta, intentando observar algo por el filo de la puerta.

Pero ya no habia nadie.

Quien quiera que fuese, se habia rendido demasiado rápido.

Levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia llevando su camino hacia la cocina del lugar, en búsqueda de aquellos waffles que Marinette habia dejado para él, necesitaba reponer su energía perdida.

[…]

Se mentiría a si misma si no admitía que se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por disimular el _estar bien_ en aquellos momentos.

Desde que puso un pie fuera de su cama, este no dejaba de temblar al no encontrar fuerzas.

El solo caminar lograba que todos sus músculos se tensaran de manera increíble. Recordó que la última vez que se habia sentido así habia sido durante el instituto, después de un festival deportivo donde a sus compañeros se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que ella podría estar en la carrera de relevos.

Nunca habia tenido tanto _sexo_ de manera consecutiva, y estaba segura que decir en voz alta que habia contado las ocasiones en las que lo habían repetido aquel día, no podría verse a la cara a si misma durante una temporada.

― _Hoy estas de buen humor ¿Ocurrió algo con alguien?_ ― Théo fue quien lanzo aquella pregunta en cuanto llegó. Se sintió culpable de azotar la puerta de su oficina como respuesta, sintiendo como su rostro ardía.

Pudo escuchar tras la puerta a Mireille regañarlo debido a esa pregunta tan _inapropiada_ para una mujer. Y no es que _quisiese_ esconder que realmente existía un alguien que habia mejorado su humor aquella mañana, si no que aún era algo difícil de procesar en su cabeza.

Además, a cada momento podía _recordar_ mucho de lo ocurrido. Y se sentía patética, pues todo se debía a su falta de acción durante un buen tiempo.

Y, debía admitir que Adrien realmente habia hecho un gran trabajo, y que aquel cosquilleo en su vientre se debía a la expectativa.

Ante lo que probablemente habían iniciado juntos.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta su vientre, recordando la suavidad de las palabras de Adrien.

" _Serás una excelente madre para nuestro bebé"_

Lo sabía, así como sabía que él sería un excelente padre. Quizás alguien testarudo y mal comediante, pero estaba segura de que lo seria.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en el trabajo, debía terminar lo antes posible para verse desocupada durante el resto de la tarde, hablando estrictamente de trabajo, claro.

Contestó un mensaje de Alya con un simple _"Mucho trabajo",_ ella le preguntaba donde se habia metido todo el día. Marinette estaba segura que a pesar de haberse tranquilizado con la explicación que habia dado debido a su estado de ánimo, su amiga seguía al pendiente de ella, pues muy en el fondo sospechaba que algo le ocultaba.

Y no estaba tan equivocada. Debía mantener las cosas con naturalidad, especialmente con ella.

― Mireille ― Llamó por el teléfono. Sonrió en cuanto se escuchó como al otro lado contestaban, sintiéndose orgullosa de la efectividad de todos los que trabajaban con ella ― ¿Crees tener los primeros patrones de las chaquetas para hoy? Quisiera enviarlos antes de la fecha acordada ―.

― _De hecho, están casi listos ―_ Marinette suspiró ante la afirmación de la mujer, sintiéndose satisfecha ― _Solo debo pasarlos a la computadora para su copia digital_ ― Añadió.

― Perfecto, eres como un ángel del cielo en estos momentos para mí ― Confesó, sintiéndose libre de aquel asunto. La presión de tener un contrato con una línea de ropa importante habia sido un nudo en su estómago, y tal parecía que las cosas tomaban su lugar poco a poco ― Gracias por defenderme con Théo, por cierto ―.

― _¡Los hombres pueden ser tan brutos con esos temas! Así que no se preocupe, lo mantendré a raya ―_ Atinó a decir. Marinette pudo suponer que en su rostro se habia formado un sonrojo, pues la atracción que existía con ambos empleados era más que obvia ― _Aunque estoy feliz de que tenga ahora alguien en su vida, ¿Sabe que el sexo disminuye los niveles de estrés?_ ― La escuchó susurrar.

Los colores carmín tomaron el rostro de Marinette, aquel comentario realmente la habia tomado por sorpresa.

― ¡Mireille! ― Balbuceo el nombre de ella, escuchando como una pequeña risa salía de los labios de la mujer.

 _¿Dónde está el respeto que me merezco_? Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo sus piernas temblar levemente.

― _¡Lo siento! Pero me ha puesto realmente feliz verla hoy tan energética, verla dar la vuelta a la página es algo reconfortante ―_ Marinette se tranquilizó ante las palabras de ella, suspirando, pues de un modo u otro tenía razón, prácticamente aquello era darle la vuelta a la página ― _Ay no puede ser. Disculpe ¡Usted no puede estar aquí! Por favor retírese_ ― Alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el del otro lado el teléfono fuese colgado.

Tragó pesado, llevando sus manos hasta su frente para despejar de manera breve su fleco.

¿Por qué justo ahora? Pensó, sintiendo como de repente la pesadez volvía a su cuerpo.

Pudo escuchar el alboroto detrás de su puerta; La voz de Théo no era fácil de pasar por alto, menos cuando se encontraba molesto, menos cuando se encontraba en aquella situación.

Pensó en caminar hasta la puerta y ponerle seguro, tal como la última vez. Esconderse de _él_ , como cada vez que aquello ocurría.

No era cobardía, era _una retirada estratégica_ , se repetía a si misma en cada ocasión.

No habia vuelto durante un largo periodo; Pensó que se habia cansado y aceptado las cosas. Pero se equivocó, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Y justo cuando se encontraba tomando el pobo de la puerta, un intensó ardor se apodero de sus labios, sintiendo tal como si se tratara de un fantasma, los labios de Adrien sobre los suyos, compartiendo un beso.

Recordando que habia sido besada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que las manos de alguien habían recorrido su cuerpo desnudo y que, se encontraba buscando un futuro _extraño_ con esa persona, con Adrien.

Su sueño, su plan y todo lo que conllevaba no era algo para cobardes, y aun así ella ahí estaba.

Habia cambiado la página de su vida, de forma extraña, pero lo habia hecho.

Planeaba ser madre, iba a ser madre.

Y, con aquello en mente, abrió la puerta que tenía frente a ella, pudiendo observar el panorama.

Los tres presentes en la ante sala de su oficina guardaron silencio.

― Marinette, fui a buscarte a tu apartamento pero vi que no estabas, por eso vine aquí de nuevo ― Exclamó el hombre que ahora se encontraba liberándose del agarre de Théo, quien lo tenía tomado en una llave por los hombros. El moreno soltó el agarre solo de la impresión de verla ahí, con una mirada inmutable ― Me evades, prohíbes que entre a tu boutique ¡No puede seguir así! ¿Otro año? ― Agregó.

Los ojos azules de él se toparon con los de ella, y casi por instinto evitó caminar hacia su dirección.

― Théo, Mireille, ¿Pueden ir al taller? Yo me encargó de esto ― Théo guardó su mueca de asombro al ver que de repente Marinette encontraba el valor para enfrentarle.

No catalogaba a su jefa como una cobarde, pero, desde que aquel _asunto_ habia iniciado, ella se encerraba en su oficina hasta que el hombre se cansaba y se marchaba.

Sabía que la habia herido. Y que a pesar del tiempo, ella aun no parecía sentirse en condición para lidiar con aquello.

Recordó que en una visita de la amiga más cercana de Marinette, esta le habia contado que su esposo en una ocasión le rompió la nariz cuando él fue a buscarla a su apartamento; Según recordaba el nombre de él era Nino, y durante semanas no habia dejado de alabar aquella acción.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tomando de la muñeca a su compañera, quien a regañadientes le siguió.

― Quiero que hablemos, por favor ― Habló él, llevándose la mano al pecho ― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me equivoque y que soy un tonto? ―.

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir no quiero hablar contigo? ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ― Nunca se imaginó a si misma hablando con un tonó de voz glacial como el que salía ahora de sus labios, pero ahí estaba, helándose a sí misma la sangre ― Si está prohibida tu entrada aquí es porque la última vez hiciste un gran alboroto. Y esto no va a terminar, entiende, no quiero nada que ver contigo ― Hizo una pausa, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ― Hazte un favor y no vuelvas, Luka ― Agregó sin titubear.

No habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya no era la misma.

Su situación habia cambiado. Ella habia cambiado.

Le dolía verlo, debía admitir. Pero nunca iba a poder borrar lo que habia sucedido, nunca iba a borrar lo que habia visto.

Él habia sido su futuro durante mucho tiempo; más bien, con quien se imaginaba el futuro. Desde las cosas buenas, hasta las malas. Él habia estado ahí para ella.

Pero también habia estado ahí para mentirle.

No tenía duda de que Luka le quería, eso ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos podían negarlo pero él no la quería para nada como ella lo hacía. Ella era solo la fachada.

Uñas de color, delineador, cabello a colores, plataformas; Cosas que le hacían verlo llamativo, cosas que quizás le pudieron dar una pequeña idea, pero no.

Estaba segura que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si él hubiese hablado con la verdad, si él le hubiese dicho las cosas, ella lo hubiera apoyado. Pero, no iba a perdonar que la hubiese usado.

Él dolor que le habia provocado difícilmente desaparecería, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales luchar.

― Marinette ¿Quieres olvidarlo? ¡Fue un error, entiéndelo! ― Bramó él.

¿Cuántas veces no habia escuchado eso? Muchas.

¿Cuántas veces pensó en _el beso_ que él le daba a aquel chico de apariencia femenina en aquel bar? Muchas.

― Tú debes entender que no fue un error, aceptarlo ¡No buscarme para jugar conmigo y tapar lo que eres! ― Le respondió, caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina, dándole la espalda ― El día que yo hable contigo, será el día que aceptes que eres _gay_ y que solo fui tu _pantalla_ ― Ella pudo observar como frunció su ceño ante tales palabras.

Después de todo, nunca lo habia encarado así.

Y sin decir más, entro a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sintiendo como la adrenalina habia recorrido por todo su cuerpo. Sintiéndose liberada.

Nunca lo habia encarado de tal manera; nunca habia dicho esas palabras de manera abierta, menos hacia él, debido al dolor que la mentira le traía a su corazón.

Aun así, aunque su pecho ardiera por él dolor que aún quedaba en ella, no estaba triste.

Tocaba sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo aquella opresión fantasmal sobre ellos.

Habia decidido sobre su futuro. Y si bien, las circunstancias de ello no eran las mejores, estaba feliz.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, y por fin, pudo respirar.

Las heridas ya no le importaban, tenía en cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Y con eso en mente, mientras repasaba sus labios con su yema del dedo recordando aquella suavidad sobre ellos, se puso en marcha para trabajar.

[…]

― ¿Vas a hablarme sobre lo que pasó ayer? ― La voz de Wayhem lo alertó, logrando que alzará una ceja mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca.

― ¿Vas a dejar el tema en paz? ― Preguntó él, sarcástico, mientras masticaba el pedazo de brócoli con lentitud.

En otras instancias, se hubiese fastidiado de las insistentes preguntas de su amigo, a la quinta hubiese tomado su plato he ido a comer al congelador de ser necesario.

Pero su buen humor no lo podía arruinar ni él, ni la Chef Césaire. Quien, siendo francos, se habia cobrado demasiado rápido lo del turno doble, pues lo requería _ese día_ , pues se habia alquilado el lugar por la noche para una cena, un ensayo de una boda para ser más exactos.

Lo único que le alteraba un poco era que Marinette aún no habia contestado el mensaje que le habia enviado hacía horas atrás explicándole la situación y que probablemente llegaría más tarde de lo esperado.

― Sabes que puedo seguir así el resto de la noche. Hablas, o te atienes a seguir escuchándome ― Acotó, tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa.

― Tu ya sabes lo que _quieres saber_ , eres intuitivo ¿Cuál es tu insistencia? ―.

― Quiero oírlo de ti. Vamos, es emocionante ver a mi amigo de cacería luego de tanta abstinencia sexual ― Aquel comentario logró que el rostro de Adrien se coloreara de rojo, Wayhem alzó una ceja ― Aunque, viéndolo bien no parece cacería, sino más bien ya estas desollando el conejo ― Agregó, haciendo francamente una alegoría sexual.

― ¡Wayhem! ― Exclamó el rubio, tirándole a la cara su mandil.

― Bien, ya me has dicho gran parte con eso ― Dijo con dificultad, siendo cubierto aun por la tela, para después quitarla de su rostro ― Pero en serio, realmente me siento feliz y emocionado. Me refiero, estas diferente, es bueno no ver tu cara depresiva deambulando como fantasma ― Las palabras de él eran sinceras, y Adrien lo supo.

No era el único que se preocupaba por su estado emocional, después de todo. Tampoco habia sido el único en decirle aquello sobre su ánimo.

Y no, no era lo que él podía estar pensando (Quizás solo lo del sexo, pero a medias), no era el inicio de una relación amorosa donde sus penas desaparecían; lo consideraba algo más profundo que aquello.

Algo por lo cual luchar.

Sonrió ante aquellas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza. Pues, era eso lo que él y Marinette estaban haciendo, estaban luchando.

― Te lo contaré en su momento, por ahora solo sigue haciéndote especulaciones en tu cabeza ― Se limitó a contestar, levantando sus hombros, despreocupado.

Acción que, realmente preocupó a su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba _así_?

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la puerta de la sala de empleados se abrió, dejando ver a la Chef Césaire.

― Adrien, te buscan afuera ― Atinó a decir ella, haciendo una señal para que se moviera. El susodicho lo hizo, pero miro a su jefa, confundido ― Es Marinette, dice que es importante y que no te quitara mucho tiempo ― Y al escuchar su nombre, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Por algun motivo no se preocupó de más, pero si se preguntó que tramaba.

Wayhem estuvo a punto de _gritar algo_ , incluso interrogarlo, dedujo él. Pero con una seña hizo que se callara, a lo que su amigo respondió con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Cuando salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, su teléfono sonó, un mensaje le habia llegado.

Observó a los costados, no habia señal de Marinette en ninguna parte, así que decidió desbloquear su teléfono. Era un mensaje de ella.

" _Estoy en el estacionamiento. La Chef Césaire no va a arruinar nuestro plan hoy."_

Y de pronto, su rostro tomó más color del que le gustaría admitir frente a ella.

Marinette siempre habia sido alguien decidida, pero sin duda el día anterior le habia demostrado que era _más_ de lo que él creía.

Y se lo estaba volviendo a mostrar.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien ¡Ahora sí! Mil gracias por todos sus votos, comentarios y buenas vibras ¡Realmente al entrar y ver cada uno de ellos me ponen muy feliz! Sé que al menos, algo de mi tiempo y amorcito que le estoy poniendo a esto entretiene a más personitas, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Ahora ya saben por qué problema atravesó Marinette con su ex prometido, y también quien es. Esta parte realmente la edite muchas veces por que iba pre escrita antes de que sacaran a Luka en la serie.

Por fa, no mal entiendan. La misma Marinette acepta la sexualidad de Luka, no es que no quiera verlo por ser quien es o por sus preferencias, si no la traición de la mentira es más que suficiente para que no desee saber de él. Esta parte del Fanfic, realmente me recuerda a una parte de mi vida, pues tuve un novio que al romper pues salió del closet. Aunque a mí no me engañaron, como a Mari. Este tema de Luka será tratado más a fondo. Por fa, no se esponjen pensando que es un rival amoroso, o alguien horrendo por hacerlo que hizo; Sí, traicionó la confianza, no se justifica, pero más adelante verán más la situación, no solo es quien rompió el corazón de Marinette.

Agregando que, lo que vio Marinette fue a lo que Adrien se refería en el capítulo anterior sobre besarla; Para ella era difícil debido al ver a su prometido con otro.

Plox no odien a Luka. Es un niño perdido y homosensual acá.

Y aunque parezca por la intuición femenina y el fanatismo loco de Wayhem, nel, el wey no lo es. A Adrien le hace falta otra amiga loca, y ese es Wayhem, sin comprometer su sexualidad.

Oh, sí.

Siguiente capítulo es _puerco_ , en el sentido sexual de la palabra. Quizás no tan extenso como el anterior, pero ohboy, un carro sufrirá.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo nuevamente! Me hacen querer actualizar esta cosa más seguido. (Chance lo haga el domingo, dependiendo de que tanto les guste. Yo namás digo)


	11. diez

Bajo un par de escaleras para poder llegar directo al estacionamiento, pensó que quizás ella se encontraría ahí de pie, buscando explicarle lo que aquel mensaje significaba.

Pero no la pudo ver en ninguna parte, y algo dentro de él se decepcionó de cierta manera. Claro, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar las luces intermitentes de una camioneta que conocía bastante bien.

Una camioneta Murano, siendo bastante especifico. Muy cómoda, y sobre todo, con bastante espacio. Justo lo que ella necesitaba cuando comenzó con su propio negocio a la hora de ir por grandes rollos de tela.

Pasó a su costado, y en cuanto esto sucedido, las luces intermitentes cesaron.

Pudo divisar con dificultad la silueta de ella, quien le hacia una especie de señal para que entrara al vehículo.

Y así lo hizo, sentándose en el lado del copiloto mientras ella se encontraba a su lado.

Al estar dentro, lo primero que notó fue el atuendo de ella. Una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas con forma de tubo que se ajustaba a sus caderas con una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco.

Elegante, como usualmente vestía.

Pero después de la noche anterior, en su cabeza podían aparecer diferentes adjetivos que distaban de aquel antes pensado.

― Lo que más me intriga de todo esto, es saber cómo lograste que la Chef Césaire me dejara libre durante un momento ― Inquirió, levantando una ceja.

Marinette se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no hubiese sido la gran cosa.

― Sabes que soy algo así como su cuarta hija, la más sensata de todas si quieres que lo especifique ― Se limitó a responder, mirando hacia el frente.

El estacionamiento se encontraba _casi_ a reventar, lleno de un sinfín de carros extremadamente lujosos. Ella agradeció que su vehículo no desentonara mucho con los demás, que si bien ya tenía unos años con ella, seguía pareciendo un modelo del año.

Ambos guardaron silencio, esperando que el otro dijese algo.

No era un silencio incomodo, pero era claro que existía una clase de tensión entre ellos. Una nueva, que nunca habían experimentado.

 _Tensión sexual_ , atinaron a pensar ambos.

― Leí tu mensaje hace un rato, y realmente pensé que para cuando terminaras tu trabajo terminarías exhausto ― Se explicó, tragando saliva mientras en señal de nerviosismo rascaba su mejilla ― Mañana podríamos seguir tratando, pero ― Hizo una pausa, observando a Adrien por el rabillo del ojo.

Él sonrió por inercia al notar el carmín en las mejillas de ella.

― Pero decidiste traer el _trabajo_ hasta mi trabajo ― Añadió él, con un toque de cinismo que ella bien conocía.

Y es que Adrien podría ser la persona más dulce y amable que uno podría conocer. Pero, muy en el fondo, era un hombre _levemente_ cínico.

― Algo por el estilo ― Respondió, atreviéndose a mirarlo directamente, girando su cuerpo sobre su asiento ― Agradece que me preocupo por tu salud ― Agregó, frunciendo el ceño mientras que con su índice lo señalaba de forma acusadora.

Adrien tuvo que tragar saliva al escuchar el sonido del asiento de cuero rechinar un poco debido al contacto de las piernas de ella.

― Ayer fuiste muy considerada con ello ― Comentó, sarcástico. No es que le molestará, pero ver aquel tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, molestarla y tantearla de aquella manera era _de otro nivel_.

Antes lo hacía también; Desde las bromas por su estatura, hasta por su _increíblemente horrible caligrafía_.

Pero sin duda alguna, le gustaba esta faceta que experimentaban ambos gracias a su anterior encuentro.

Un nuevo nivel de confianza habia llegado sobre ambos. Y con ello, un extraño giro a su amistad. Aunque claro, esto último ya lo habían previsto.

Pero, aun así sentían que se habían acoplado demasiado bien.

― Lo soy, deberías estar agradecido ― Admitió con tranquilidad, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse.

Pues, de un modo u otro, el calor se habia hecho presente.

― Estas loca al pensar que debemos hacer esto aquí ― Le dijo él, llevando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, intentando atraerla hacia él.

― ¿Alguna mejor idea? Mis días de ovulación solo son esta semana, no podemos perder oportunidades ― Atinó a decir, levantándose de su asiento, siendo guiada por él.

Con delicadeza sus piernas lograron pasar donde se encontraba la palanca de la camioneta, así como el tablero de esta, colocándose justo sobre Adrien.

De manera torpe, cabe decir, pues terminó golpeando su cabeza con el retrovisor.

Y con el techo.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír ante la torpeza que se encontraban experimentando. Después de todo, aquello era algo _extraño_.

Y, no es que nunca en el pasado hubiesen tenido una experiencia sexual en un vehículo; Aquello era claro asunto de adolescentes.

Pero las cosas cambiaban de significado cuando se encontraban en el estacionamiento del trabajo de Adrien, donde le esperaban arriba.

Y que no era una _simple calentura_. Simplemente era una oportunidad más.

― Abre tus piernas, Marinette ― Susurró, tomando con ambas manos el costado de su cintura, guiándola hasta él.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por su cadera hasta llegar al borde de su falda, levantándola con suavidad, así ella se pudiese abrir un poco más y quedar sobre él a la perfección.

Acarició con delicadeza la piel desnuda de ella en aquella zona, haciendo pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Casi por instinto sintió su sangre volverse _como aceite hirviendo_ , su respiración se volvió más agitada, tal como la de ella.

Cuando ella se dejó caer por completo sobre él, sintieron como encajaron por completo. Y no tardó en sentir en su centro algo que presionaba sobre ella.

Se preguntó _cómo_ podía estar _listo_ tan rápido, después de la noche anterior.

Pero, ella misma se sentía a si misma por abajo, sus pliegues comenzaron a arder.

¿Acaso era por la expectativa del momento? ¿Por lo que él le habia hecho sentir? ¿O solo era por la emoción de alcanzar la meta que tanto habían discutido?

La mano que se encontraba vagando por el costado de la pierna de ella comenzó a moverse con lentitud, dejando un rastro de caricias hasta el interior de sus piernas, ahí hasta donde la falda se habia levantado para lograr aquella posición.

Sintió el cuerpo de ella estremecerse ante el suave roce de sus dedos en la cercanía de su ropa interior, la cual ahora se encontraba levemente visible. Eran de un color rojo cereza, y ahora que ponía atención y que tenía el pecho de ella prácticamente a unos centímetros, pudo notar que su sostén hacia conjunto, pues el color pasaba levemente a través de la camisa.

De manera casi intuitiva, tiro de ella con la mano apoyada en su cintura, logrando un mayor roce de sus pelvis.

Ambos soltaron un suave suspiro de éxtasis. Marinette llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de él, haciendo presión sobre estos mientras sus caderas se removían contra él, provocándoles una satisfactoria sensación a ambos.

― Marinette, _esto no es recreacional_ ― Le recordó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella, aspirando su aroma ― Pero _demonios_ , hacer un bebé debería estar en la lista de actividades recreativas ― Agregó, repitiendo el movimiento para sentirla aún más sobre su ahora duro miembro.

Ya conocía la suavidad de ella, por ese motivo, su cuerpo se sentía de aquella manera con sus suaves movimientos, pues quería más.

Quería hacer lo que se _hace_ para tener un bebé.

― Se siente bien ― Argumentó ella, entre suspiros. Llevando una de sus manos hasta la nuca de su amigo, hundiendo sus delgados cabellos en el cabello de este, atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella ― Ayer también se sintió bien ― Agregó mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo como el calor de su interior comenzaba a esparcirse alrededor de su centro ― Además, debo estar lubricada para _esto_ ― Se excusó, sintiendo como él sonreía sobre su pecho.

― _Mojada_ , Marinette, y sí, es necesario ― Él mismo se sorprendió de responder de aquella manera, incluso temió que ella lo tomará de mala forma. Pero al sentir como él movimiento de sus caderas se intensificaba, supo que realmente estaba en lo correcto.

Después de todo, ya habían cruzado la línea.

Con ello en mente, tomó el valor para llevar sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior, levantando casi por completo aquella falda tan sofisticada que habia visto usar a su amiga en ocasiones anteriores, pero ahora estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante, solo lograrían una erección en él.

Con un simple roce circular sobre aquella zona, pudo sentir como él cuerpo de ella se estremecía bajo sus brazos.

Sonrió con un poco malicia al sentir la humedad atravesar la prenda, pues eso le indicaba que ya se encontraba lista.

Con rapidez llevó las manos hasta su pantalón, desabrochando el botón de este y bajando el cierre, ayudándole a levantarse un poco, cosa que le propicio golpearse con la cabeza de ella ante tal acción mientras el buscaba bajar sus prendas.

Cuando volvieron a su antigua posición, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron de manera idílica, sintiendo el calor del otro, y como si ambos supieran que era lo que deseaban, se aproximaron de forma espontánea.

Atrapando aquellos labios ajenos sobre los propios.

Marinette sintió los labios de él ardiendo, al igual que los suyos.

Podía sentir el calor de la saliva que comenzaron a compartir mediante el abrumador beso. Ella, de forma esporádica mordió con suavidad el labio de Adrien, logrando que abriera un poco más la boca y así pudo apoderarse de su boca, succionando el labio inferior de él.

― Uhm ― Escucharlo soltar pequeñas exhalaciones que venían desde su garganta debido al placer, era algo que realmente removía sus entrañas. Le gustaba.

No solo le gustaba escucharlo, le gustaba sentirlo de aquella manera.

Pudo sentir como las manos traviesas de él se escabullían a su intimidad, buscando hacer a un lado su prenda íntima.

Ella le facilitó el trabajo, levantando un poco sus caderas para que su pequeño conjunto rojo quedara a un lado de su entrada.

Pudo sentir aquel extraño intruso hacer presión sobre aquella zona, cosa que logró que aquel beso terminará mientras ella intentaba ahogar un gemido en su garganta.

Adrien no desaprovechó aquel momento para adueñarse de sus labios, esta vez llevando el control de la situación, dejándose llevar por el calor ajeno que comenzaba a fundirse en su entrepierna.

Marinette de un suave movimiento comenzó a acomodarse sobre él, envolviéndolo con sus paredes hasta que por fin ambos pudieron sentir como _se encontraba dentro de ella_ , nuevamente.

Lo sentía palpitar, su firmeza y también podía sentir la necesidad de Adrien de _más_.

― ¿Alguien no tuvo suficiente con ayer? ― Se permitió bromear, sintiendo tener el control de la situación en aquel momento.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios, acomodando sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, logrando que comenzará con unos suaves movimientos sobre él.

― Creo que debes recordar quien trajo el _trabajo_ a mi trabajo ― Contrarrestó él a duras penas, intentando ahogar en vano sus suspiros.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que el movimiento de caderas de ella aumentaba de ritmo de manera considerable, recargando esta sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Se maldijo internamente al sentir como prácticamente el centro de Marinette _parecía succionarlo_ con ferocidad, amoldándose a su forma.

La sensación de abrirse paso a través de sus angostas y _calientes_ paredes no tenía comparación alguna.

Escuchar el lascivo sonido que sus cuerpos generaban al chocar entre ellos, tampoco tenía punto alguno de comparación.

Era tocar la gloria con un solo dedo, y eso que apenas comenzaba a explorarla.

Y, escuchar los suaves gemidos de ella, era algo que realmente le hacía querer hundirse más en ella.

Así lo hizo al notar como ella mordía sus labios, intentando no soltar algun sonido que fuese escuchado por alguien que pasara por el lugar.

Pronto la _pequeña ayuda_ que él le brindaba con sus manos sobre su cintura, se intensificó, haciendo que aquel erótico movimiento de caderas tomará más velocidad, una que cumpliera lo que él deseaba en ese momento, llegar a sentirla por completo.

Podía sentir como en aquella posición llegaba un poco más profundo que con la que _habían trabajado_ el día anterior, incluso podía jurar que llegaba a un lugar que la llevaba a la perdición.

Y no estaba equivocado. Pues Marinette a cada estocada que ella misma provocaba, no podía evitar sentir como los músculos de su pelvis se tensaban generándole una sensación de placer mezclado con el _confort_ , sentía que podía tomar el cielo a cada momento que pasaba.

La estimulación que recibía por parte de _Adrien_ dentro de ella no tenía una explicación coherente, pero sentía a cada momento como sus piernas temblaban cada vez que lo sentía tocar fondo.

Estaba alcanzando su punto más sensible mientras los movimientos de sus caderas, cada vez más frenéticos, lograban rosar su _suave botón_ sobre la poca piel descubierta de él.

La liberación de la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo llegó antes de lo que esperaba, pero pronto pudo sentir como todas sus extremidades perdían la fuerza, y como de un golpe ella legaba a la cúspide del placer.

Sintió las manos calientes de él, incluso atravesó de la ropa.

Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían y rosaban con su sostén, otorgándole pensamientos _pecaminosos_ , pues deseaba que él le hubiera tocado justo ahí, _justo ahora_.

Y sobre todo pudo sentir como sus oídos se ensordecían durante breves segundos.

Adrien por su parte pudo sentir como su amiga llegaba a la cúspide del placer debido a las fuertes palpitaciones que sentía al estar dentro de ella, como las paredes se cerraban sobre él como si buscaran _exprimir cada gota de él_.

La fuerza de ella se vio desvanecida en cuanto aquella liberación llegó, por lo que meció sus propias caderas al compás del movimiento que el generaba con sus manos en la cintura de ella, dejándose envolver por la sensación de succión que podía disfrutar dentro de ella, hasta que pudo sentir como el mismo se liberaba dentro de ella.

Ambos jadearon durante un rato, sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por sus frentes.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, oscurecidas ante la ola de placer que ambos experimentaban, ante el calor que ambos compartían ahora.

Quizás no fuese lo que habían planeado, o quizás _no las mismas veces_. Pero el intento estaba hecho.

Aun así, ambos se encontraban bastante satisfechos debido al _resultado_.

Quizás aquello no era una actividad recreativa. ¿Pero dónde decía que no podían darse el lujo de disfrutar?

― Día dos de siete ― Pronunció con dificultad, aun sintiendo como a sus pulmones le hacía falta algo de oxígeno. Sintiendo la calidez de él regarse por su interior.

Marinette dejo descansar su cabeza sobre la de él, recargando su frente contra la de él, cerrando sus ojos.

Adrien podía sentir como la respiración de ella comenzaba a acoplarse, y solo pudo a limitarse a observar a través de sus pestañas como sus ojos parecían levemente enrojecidos; Detalle que se le habia pasado por alto debido al calor del momento.

Sintió como su estómago se removió un poco debido a ello. Algo le habia sucedido a Marinette, y tenía la leve impresión de lo que se trataba. Quizás no habia sido algo malo, quizás habia sido algo que le habia dado algo más de _confianza_ para su plan, pero aun así, habia derramado lágrimas.

Y eso era algo que él no perdonaba.

Se atrevió a depositar un suave beso sobre su frente, para después seguir por el arco de su nariz, sus mejillas y luego, uno fugaz en sus labios.

Marinette parpadeó confundida durante un instante, pero después de observar el semblante serio de Adrien pudo entender que él _se habia dado cuenta_ , o al menos, de manera parcial.

Era su manera silenciosa de decir que se encontraba a su lado. Su manera silenciosa de darle a entender que ambos habían dado vuelta a la página por su futuro.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, apegándose a él en un abrazo lleno de ternura, muy diferente a lo que habían estado compartiendo hacia unos segundos atrás.

Y es que Adrien le entendía. Y ella a él.

Ambos lo sabían. Y por eso, no tenían duda de que sabrían cómo llevar el futuro que ahora comenzaban a trazar.

No podían mentirse, sus miradas los delataban.

― La única persona que te hará llorar será nuestro bebé cuando salga de ti ― Atinó a decir, intentando sonar divertido ante aquella idea ― O quizás lo que gastaremos en el parto, tú decides ― Añadió.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

Pues, confiaba en que sería así.

Después de todo, tenía a sus amigos con ella, y ellos daban todo por su felicidad.

Unos quizás lo demostraban a golpes hacia las personas que la llegaron a lastimar.

Otros con su apoyo incondicional.

Y Adrien, bueno; Él seguía dentro de ella, en uno de sus intentos por concebir un bebé.

 _Sin dudas sería un buen padre, pensó._

― Adrien, debes volver al trabajo ― Le recordó ella, logrando que él respingara en el lugar.

Y con aquel brusco movimiento, la cabeza de ambos choco la una con la otra.

 _Algo torpe, pero buen padre_ , añadió Marinette a su pensar.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien. Oficialmente la abstinencia sexual de estos dos llegó a su fin y las cosas se comienzan a soltar entre ambos. ¡Vamos! Después de repetir la misma sesión de sexo durante todo un día alrededor de unas quince veces, el cambio es bueno.

Además, sé que ese tipo de interacciones con alguien cercano suelen evolucionar así; La confianza logra que ese lazo crezca de manera desmedida. Así que, aunque solo exista amistad, estos vatos están en problemas.

Y, tal como habia aclarado, voy cumpliendo con el propósito de que cada vez que quiera meter este tipo de contenido abarque un solo capitulo. Habrá ocasiones en las que esto no pueda suceder, así que si estás leyendo esto y te saltas todo el lemon, perdón :'c

Si se preguntan por qué nadie los encontró, es simple la respuesta, todos los automóviles aparcados están ahí para la cena para la cual la chef Césaire necesitó a Adrien (como venganza de salir del trabajo el día anterior) así que, Adrien, cansado de tanto ajetreo, aún tiene que volver a trabajar a la cocina.

Lo bueno de esto es que Wayhem está ahí para hacerle compañía y sacarle información.

¡En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que este lemon realmente fuese algo variado al anterior. Busco que cada experiencia entre ellos sea diferente y con un progreso _emocional_.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus votos y comentarios! Logran que mis dedos escriban más rápido de lo normal en una noche fría de invierno.

También agradezco a aquellos que les da penita votar, y les digo; Nadie les va a morder si dejan una estrellita, a lo mucho los juzgan por andar leyendo esto, pero nada más (Esto es una broma nenes. Un besote)

Por cierto. Esto fue publicado el día de hoy debido a que el fin de semana me encontraré ocupada. Ocurrió algo feo en mi vida personal, como dato solo lo comentó, mi hermosa perrita salió de casa, así que adelante esto para poder subirlo mientras yo estoy ocupada con la búsqueda. Por favor, deséenme suerte, y también, si tienen algun tipo de creencia en alguna deidad, por favor pidan por mi nena. Sería algo que significaría bastante para mí.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL GRAN APOYO A ESTA IDEA LOCA! Realmente me pone feliz que este concepto les esté gustando, o por lo menos es lo que pienso por sus comentarios.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. once

Azotó la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando que un gran estruendo retumbara por todo el lugar. Incluso habia podido sentir como las paredes temblaban un poco debido a esto.

No lo habia hecho a propósito a decir verdad. Pero la impotencia lo habia sacado de quicio desde esa mañana, logrando que toda su tarde fuese amarga.

Se recargó en la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo sin preocuparse si salía lastimado, realmente no era su prioridad en aquel instante.

Si por Marinette fuera, se haría todo el daño que ella le pedía sin dudar con tal de tener un poco de su perdón.

Abrazándose a si mismo se permito suspirar, buscando un poco de consuelo en sí mismo, después de todo ¿Cómo podía esperar que Marinette le perdonara? Después de todo, ella tenía la razón, siempre la tenía, siéndose sincero.

Él era un perfecto imbécil, si no es que el mayor imbécil del mundo, citando las palabras de Nino Lahiffe.

Le habia mentido tantos años, pero más importante, él mismo se habia mentido.

Con aquello solo logró lastimar su corazón.

Y no solo él de ella.

Si no también a quien habia capturado su corazón de una manera _extraña_ que no parecía reconocer en ningún aspecto. Y si le preguntaban, no sabía cómo él podía tener un corazón tan grande como para aceptarlo a pesar de todo, perdonarlo.

Aunque claro, no se pudo librar de su indiferencia durante un tiempo, incluso de reclamos; Pero él seguía ahí para él.

― Estoy seguro que Juleka me hubiera colgado de las bolas hace mucho tiempo ― Se dijo a si mismo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa ante aquel comentario. Le hubiese gustado que aquello ocurriera, pero no en el sentido masoquista, sino más bien en escucharla gritándole que era un idiota.

Quizás así se hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor que causó.

Pero no debía pensar en un " _posible"_ suceso, o darle demasiado crédito a su hermana. La culpa era suya y de nadie más.

Como habia dicho Marinette, todo aquello se habia desencadenado por no aceptar lo que era.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando la sensación de los suaves brazos de Marinette a su alrededor mientras besaba en repetidamente sus mejillas en señal de cariño, su corazón salto de felicidad con ese simple recuerdo.

La amaba, pero no como ella quería.

La amaba, pero no como él quería amarla.

La amaba, pero no como él tanto aclamaba al viento como una simple mentira. Su amor a ella era fraternal; uno que intento ocultar con uno que Marinette tanto anhelaba al verlo a los ojos.

Ella habia sido su pilar ¿Cómo no regresar algo de todo ese amor que ella le habia entregado cuando se encontró en el fondo?

Cuando se encontró solo.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una presencia a su lado, levantando su rostro de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Se topó con unos brillantes ojos verdes que le observaban con pena, a pesar de que sus labios intentaban formar una sonrisa.

― Cuando vuelves molesto, es por qué intentaste buscarla ― Tomó una liga negra que llevaba en su muñeca, subiendo sus brazos para poder atrapar su cabello oscuro en una coleta alta, sin dejar de observarlo ― Aunque, hoy has vuelto particularmente molesto. Sentí la puerta del baño retumbar ¿Sabes? ― Agregó, buscando la mano de él.

Luka se dejó hacer, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de él.

A pesar de la calidez que sintió al tener sus manos juntas, no pudo dejar de sentir aquel dolor en su corazón.

― Marinette nunca me perdonara, Marc ― Soltó de repente, sintiendo la increíble necesidad de sacar todo lo que sostenia en aquel instante ― Al fin hablo conmigo, y lo ha dejado en claro, no quiere saber nada de mi ― Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, guardando un quejido en su garganta.

Una mueca de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de él, para después morder su labio inferior, pensativo.

Realmente nunca habia conocido a Marinette más que en aquella ocasión del _incidente_. Él, al igual que ella, no sabía nada, más que el simple hecho de que Luka ocultaba sus verdaderas preferencias y que se sentía avergonzado por ello.

Sintió su corazón roto al mismo tiempo que aquella chica, inmediatamente le tuvo empatía. No era algo nuevo, él lo habia visto con muchos conocidos, pero nunca pensó que pudiese ocurrirle a él.

Y todo por el miedo de alguien, en este caso, de Luka.

Un hombre solitario con grandes pérdidas en su pasado, quien solo era acompañado por su música.

Claro, hasta que supo la verdad, que tenía una prometida.

Durante un principio se consideraría a él mismo un idiota si le perdonaba; pero su corazón era débil ante él. Además, sabía lo que su corazón sufría.

No justificaba sus actos, en realidad era su verdugo, pues los condenaba. Recordó haberlo insultado en muchas ocasiones antes de ceder.

Aun así, entendía su miedo por completo. Entendía sus pérdidas y su soledad.

A final de cuentas si fue el idiota que le perdonó.

Durante ese año habían sucedido muchas cosas, pero lo que aquel dia suscitaba era algo completamente nuevo por lo que podía oír de las palabras de Luka. Marinette por fin habia hablado con él, le habia dado la cara.

Y seguramente le habia dicho cosas que ella merecía sacar, y que él merecía escuchar de boca de ella.

Marc no conocía personalmente a Marinette. Solo había visto sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas mientras Luka la llamaba.

Pero sí la conocía un poco por Luka, por cómo se expresaba de ella y de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. A su parecer, era una mujer fuerte que tenía sueños y metas que cumplir, aun así, ella parecía no tener el valor de hablar con él y siempre buscaba esconderse. Y no la culpaba, estaba hecha pedazos.

Algo habia pasado entonces para que ella lo enfrentara, concluyó en su mente, para después sonreír, reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

― Yo no diría eso. Ella te ha estado evitando por tanto tiempo, pero esta vez te dirigió la palabra ― Hizo una pausa, girándose hacia él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla ― Algo debió pasar para que eso sucediera ¿No crees? ― Prosiguió, buscando en los ojos de Luka algun ápice de esperanza.

Marinette era alguien a quien Luka quería con locura, lo sabía bien, y él la admiraba demasiado por todo lo que ella habia hecho por él, por todo el amor que le tenía.

Por eso esperaba que ella pudiese darle su perdón, a pesar de que eso fuese imposible a ojos de Luka.

Pero, a sus ojos, fuese lo que ella le habia dicho a Luka, aquello quizás era un rayo de esperanza para _su Luka_.

― Para mí lo único que sucedió fue que se hartó de mis disculpas, y no la culpo, pues aun así hoy me atreví a mentirle, le dije que todo era un error y que lo olvidara ¿No crees que soy un patán? ―.

Marc asintió con suavidad, dándole la razón. Luka ante esto hizo una mueca en su rostro.

Lo sabía bien, pero ¿No se suponía que Marc debía hacerlo sentir mejor?, de inmediato descartó esa idea, atribuyendo aquello a su honestidad.

― Sí, le mentiste, porque, ¿Cómo demonios planeas que olvide una traición y mentira tras mentira, _amor_? ¿Cómo planeas decirle a alguien que te amo que es un error lo que _eres_? Ella es una mujer inteligente, no la harás tonta dos veces ― Comentó mientras pasaba su mano sobre los mechones de su amado, notando que el color azul de las puntas comenzaba a desaparecer, pensando en que pronto debía ayudarle a retocarlas ― Lo que quiero dar a entender, Luka, es que Marinette por fin pudo verte a la cara y, sinceramente pienso que es el primer paso al perdón ― Atinó a decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Marc pensó que quizás Marinette comenzaba a pasar la página, que algo la habia impulsado a hacerlo y que ya habia hecho el primer paso para ello.

Y de ahí, el valor para enfrentarlo habia nacido.

Luka sonrió con amargura, intentando no reír.

― Me gustaría que en realidad fuese eso, aunque ella deseara moler cada hueso de mi cuerpo ― Comentó con sorna, relajando sus hombros mientras lo observaba de cerca.

Sin entender como a pesar de todo, Marc daba todo de sí para él.

― Yo le ayudaría. Y también sería buena idea invitar a su amigo, el que tiene buen gancho ― Intentó soltar una pequeña burla, aunque por unos momentos pensó que Luka no reiría.

Pero, lo hizo.

Marc era esa clase de persona que te tiraba a un pozo para que te ahogaras por tus penas, solo para sacar tu cabeza y dejarte respirar para reflexionar, para que por uno mismo saliera a flote.

― Juleka también se uniría ― Alcanzó a decir, antes de sentir que los delgados brazos de él le rodeaban.

Luka podía tener miles de defectos, un corazón fracturado, soledad en su ser. Pero Marc lo amaba como era, con todas esas curvas y bordes, todas sus perfectas imperfecciones, pero lo amaba. Así como sabía que él lo hacía.

Pues, a pesar de todo, Luka le daba todo de sí para él.

Y realmente esperaba que Marinette le perdonara, sin importar si tenía que patear el trasero de ambos. Ella lo entendía, solo debía sanar.

Pero sobretodo, Luka debía dejar de ocultar lo obvio.

― Me hubiera gustado conocerla ― Atinó a decirle, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él se estremecía.

Después de todo, no habia errores donde uno no tuviera que pagarlos.

[…]

Al dejar su pesado bolso sobre la mesa del comedor se permitió suspirar y expulsar aquel cansancio que el trabajo le habia provocado durante prácticamente medio día, agradecía que por fin ya era viernes.

De inmediato pudo sentir el olor a mostaza que provenía de la cocina, haciéndole sonreír con satisfacción. Moría de hambre, agradecía tener un hombre tan considerado a su lado, pensó durante unos instantes.

Hasta que cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina esa pequeña fantasía se cayó por completo y pudo observar a su esposo intentando limpiar un gran desastre que se encontraba en el suelo, con ayuda claro, de su pequeño Joseph, que de manera torpe intentaba limpiar la mostaza con una servilleta de papel.

La escena que tenía frente a ella, aunque en cierto modo podía ser algo _estresante_ , fue magnifica para ella, pues verlos ahí intentando remediar sus errores como padre e hijo fue algo que derritió su corazón.

Aun así, esperaba en algun momento tener una niña, no estaba segura de resistir cuerda sola con dos hombres en su hogar.

― ¡Cariño! Podemos explicarlo, lo juro ― Nino intentó defenderse, para posteriormente un poco de kétchup cayera en su cabello directo del techo. Alya levantó su mirada, observando como algunas rebanadas de jamón habían sido pegadas al techo con kétchup ― Bien, en realidad no podemos ― Se corrigió, tomando al pequeño de tan solo cuatro años en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a huir del lugar.

― ¡Nino, Joseph, vuelvan cobardes! ― Exclamó mientras se dirigía a perseguirlos por toda la sala de estar del lugar.

Alya pensó que en el pasado una acción así podría desencadenar toda su furia. Incluso se podía recordar a si misma siendo algo dura con sus propias hermanas cuando hacían travesuras, en ese entonces, pensaba realmente que ser madre no estaba en sus planes e incluso pensaba que no estaba hecha para ello.

Pero las cosas cambiaron con la llegada del pequeño Joseph.

No es de malentender la situación, no era una madre que todo lo permitía o solapaba, pero, ver aquella sonrisa sincera de su pequeño hijo mientras su padre lo llevaba en brazos huyendo de su _enojo_ , realmente la molestia se desvanecía.

― ¡Para, mamá! ― Gritó entusiasmado mientras se aferraba a su padre, soltando una risa eufórica.

No eran los padres perfectos, no habían estado preparado para serlos cuando se enteraron de su llegada, pero sin duda las cosas habían resultado bien para ambos.

Tenían al amor de su vida a su lado, y un precioso hijo que era algo que, a pesar de no contemplar en sus vidas, las habia llenado.

Cuando el correteo entre ellos terminó, por obviedad reprimió a ambos con un sermón sobre desperdiciar la comida; como era de esperar, ambos se tiraron la culpa entre ellos mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

La idea seguro habia sido de un programa de televisión, pero solo entre ellos sabrían la verdad de quien verdaderamente inicio.

Esa tarde ordenaron Pizza para comer, ya que la comida que ambos _hombres_ habían preparado termino destrozando la cocina, y mientras esta llegaba, no les quedo de otra que limpiar el lugar.

― Y bien, hermoso ¿Me dirás quien inició la pelea de comida? ― Preguntó en la oreja de su hijo mientras tallaba su espalda con una esponja con forma de tortuga.

El pequeño salpicó el agua de la bañera mientras jugaba con un patito de juguete, negando con su cabeza.

― Es secreto, mami ― Dijo él con simpatía. Alya estaba segura que en cualquier momento el _descarado_ de su hijo podría sacar su lengua en señal de burla, tal como su padre.

Eso no paso. Ella agradeció que aún no aprendía por completo la actitud de su padre.

― Bien dicho caparazoncito ― Alentó Nino, quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

Habían terminado de comer hace no mucho y mientras Nino limpiaba el comedor, ella se habia dispuesto a darle un baño a Joseph para que pudiese dormir limpio y no con manchas de mostaza y kétchup en todo su cuerpo.

En una instancia se preguntó cómo estas manchas habían llegado hasta sus pies si cuando habia llegado el llevaba unos bonitos zapatos negros, pero aparentemente no lo sabría en un buen tiempo.

― Los hombres y su orgullo ― Se burló ella, tomando un pequeño balde con agua para quitarle los rastros de jabón a su pequeño.

Nino entro al baño, sentándose sobre el retrete, observando con una sonrisa a su esposa.

Le encantaba verla actuar de esa manera maternal con Joseph. Más bien, le encantaba verla en cada aspecto.

Claro, excepto cuando perdía la cordura y él podía perder algo más que unos cuantos dientes.

― ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, pasándole una bonita toalla de zorritos, algo que Adrien le había obsequiado a su hijo hacia no mucho tiempo, pues le habia parecido tremendamente adorable.

Además de que era una trampa para que comenzara a ver Naruto con él. Alya negó aquello, alegando que era muy pequeño para ver una serie con tal cantidad de violencia.

― Estresante, Nadja no me da un respiro como siempre― Se quejó, suspirando con pesadez. Con la toalla en mano comenzó a secar el cabello castaño de su hijo, pensativa ― Y mamá llamó hoy. Quería saber si podíamos ir a cenar a su casa el domingo, Nora viene a la ciudad y quieren que estemos reunidos ―.

― Supongo que ya decidiste ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó intrigado, alzando una ceja.

― Sí, pero podemos fingir que fue una decisión de pareja ― Nino intentó no reír ante aquello, logrando que un sonido extraño saliera de su garganta.

No es que pensara en decir no, después de todo, la familia de Alya se habia convertido en su familia. El único asunto que tenía con ello, quizás era Nora, quien siempre habia sido sobreprotectora con sus hermanas, y que realmente nunca habían logrado llevarse _tan bien_ , menos cuando ella se enteró que habia embarazado a Alya.

Aun podía recordar el golpe directo a su estómago que le propicio durante el parto de ella, y seguía doliendo como el infierno. Según Nora, aquello lo habia hecho para que sintiera algo de empatía con el dolor de su ahora esposa.

― Bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo en ir ― Respondió luego de unos segundos, tomando en sus brazos a Joseph de la bañera quien ya se encontraba envuelto en la curiosa toalla.

― Papá, eres débil ante mamá ― Atinó a responder el pequeño quien habia colocado sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Nino, dándole un efecto serio al tono de sus palabras.

― Así son las cosas aquí ― Le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, para después dirigirse a Nino y plantarle uno de igual manera ― También hay otro asunto ― Repuso ella, un poco más seria.

Él alzó una ceja, a modo de que continuara.

― Mamá me comentó que Marinette fue ayer por la noche, buscando a Adrien para hablar de algo. Pero, mamá dice que sus ojos lucían rojos, como si hubiese llorado ― Relató, observando como su pequeño comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sobre los brazos de su padre ― Estoy cien por ciento segura que Luka volvió a buscarla, y por ende Marinette fue a hablar con Adrien por… bueno, tu sabes, se entienden en ese sentido de los _exs_. Y estoy preocupada porque Adrien es un ser igual de deprimente en ese tema ― Acotó, preocupada.

Nino le dio la razón mentalmente. La última vez que se habia tocado el tema de la separación de Adrien no habia sido hacia mucho, y sus palabras no habían sido las mejores con respecto a la _motivación_ se refiere.

Sus dos amigos tenían ese aspecto en común con una gran falla amorosa, y se entendían al respecto, porque las coincidencias eran extremadamente grandes.

― ¿Nette no te ha comentado nada al respecto? ― Preguntó él, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

― Ni un solo mensaje. De hecho, esperaba pasar por su apartamento antes de ir a hacer compras para la semana, ya que dos _personitas_ hicieron destrozos en la cocina ― Acusó de manera firme, para después suspirar ― Estoy realmente preocupada, Nino. No es que no confié a Adrien para consejos, y entiendo que lo haya buscado a él en mi lugar debido a que sus asuntos son similares ― Nino no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, su esposa sonaba como una adolescente quejándose de que su mejor amiga la habia cambiado por otra ― Pero Adrien no es el mejor para dar consejos ―.

― No, aunque a decir verdad yo tampoco. La última vez que aconseje a Adrien fue para que se lanzara a Nette insinuando que ella era bajar sus expectativas. No me fue muy bien que digamos ― Atinó a decir, comenzando a salir del baño ― Deberías ir a verla si así quieres, pero no creo que deberías presionarla si no quiere hablar de algo. Me refiero a que sabes que es difícil ―.

Alya asintió, siguiéndolo en silencio, y pensativa.

Lamentaba tanto que sus amigos tuviesen tan mala suerte en el amor, fracasando prácticamente en la misma manera.

Recordó las palabras de Chloé; _Los únicos culpables de su propia miseria son ellos al no ver bien las cosas_. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía razón en cierto modo.

Aunque ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos?

― Eso haré cielo ―.

[…]

Una punzada de dolor más recorrió su cuerpo de manera inoportuna, logrando que este se estremeciera sin control mientras se encorvaba sobre su vientre, haciendo una especie de _caracol_ sobre su cama.

De pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, tocando su cintura con suavidad para llamar su atención.

― Marinette, traje la compresa caliente ― Escuchó la suave voz de Adrien, y como pudo, intentó acomodarse para facilitarle el trabajo.

Adrien levantó con suavidad la blusa de Marinette hasta el inicio de su pecho, descubriendo así su abdomen para después colocar la pequeña compresa caliente en la zona, esperando que aquello aliviara el dolor de ella.

Las facciones de Marinette parecieron relajarse ante aquel contacto caliente, y él pudo observar como su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

La habia visto sufrir cólicos desde hace no mucho tiempo. Era algo a lo cual ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero en definitiva aquello no era lo que esperaba, pues parecía estar sufriendo bastante.

Afortunadamente, ya habia tomado el analgésico que Rose le habia recetado para poder aminorar el dolor, por ahora la comprensa era para ayudarla en lo que aquello hacia efecto.

― Lo siento Adrien, no pensé que esto pasara ― Comentó con pena, intentando sonreír ― No era necesario que vinieras antes si estoy indispuesta ¿Sabes? ―.

Él negó con su cabeza.

― Lo que te ocurra me concierne a mí también. No solo porque me preocupo por ti, si no por qué tiene que ver con nosotros ― Se explicó, aplicando un poco de presión sobre la compresa, sonriéndole.

― ¿Y si los cólicos no se van? No puedes quedarte toda la noche si no vamos a intentarlo― Acotó ella, frunciendo el ceño por otra punzada de dolor.

― Me quedaría, ya lo hice una vez, no creo que exista problema si lo hago aunque no hagamos el intento de hoy, si es por tu bienestar ― Refutó, golpeando con suavidad su frente, con complicidad ― Además, podríamos intentar lo que mencionaste de inseminación casera ― Bromeó el, para después recibir un empujón por parte de ella que lo derribó por completo de la cama.

 _Habia olvidado su fuerza_ , pensó Adrien, tendido en el suelo.

― Ni se te ocurra, Agreste ―.

Él estuvo por decir algo más, pero el teléfono móvil de ella comenzó a sonar de manera insistente.

Marinette lo tomó de su mesa de noche, arqueando una ceja al ver quien marcaba; era Alya.

[…]


	13. doce

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ― Se apresuró a preguntar Adrien, observando como poco a poco el color se iba del rostro de Marinette.

― Está subiendo ― Atinó a decir en un hilo de voz, sin alguna expresión fija en sus facciones.

Él enarcó una ceja, pidiéndole con aquello que le diera más explicaciones.

― ¡Alya está subiendo, maldita sea! ― Exclamó de pronto, sintiendo como comenzaba a hiperventilar un poco ― No puedes salir ahora, entonces te vería. ¿Aún le tienes miedo a las alturas, Adrien? ― Se atrevió a preguntar levantándose de la cama, buscando sus sandalias para después tomar el abrigo de Adrien que se encontraba sobre su tocador, arrojándolo hacia él.

― Tienes que estar bromeando, no voy a salir por las escaleras de incendios ― Comentó apresurado, observando como ella comenzaba en _ir y venir_ ― No lo tengo, aunque fuese así, creo que te estas alarmando para nada ¿Sabes? Podemos decirle que solo pase a verte ― Replicó él, intentando tranquilizarla.

Sí, quizás Alya iba en un muy mal momento.

Marinette no se sentía bien, eso estaba claro. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que en algun momento de la noche eso pudiese cambiar ¿No?

― Ni pensarlo. Alya parece un sabueso detectando mentiras, y yo soy pésima mintiendo ― Acotó, intentando respirar hondo ― Nuestro plan es secreto para evitar que no lo cuestionen, y creeme Adrien, la primera persona en comenzar a hacer preguntas es ella ― Recalcó, caminando hacia la ventana para después abrirla.

Ambos pudieron sentir una fría ventisca que les caló los huesos, mientras que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lograba que una corriente eléctrica pasara por la espalda de ambos.

Bien, Marinette tenía un punto ahora a ojos de Adrien. Ella conocía mejor a su amiga, y no es como si no supiera la capacidad que ella tenía.

Y, también debía admitirlo, era pésimo mintiendo.

― Baja ― Ordenó ella, señalando la ventana, para después caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación ― Te llamó mañana ¿De acuerdo? ― Una mirada más suave atravesó por sus ojos, dirigiéndose a él.

Y es que la idea de tener a Adrien a su lado para cuidarla no parecía tan mala. Él siempre habia sido considerado a su manera, y a decir verdad, su compañía era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Además, se recriminó a si misma que realmente esperaba que aquellos infernales cólicos desaparecieran pronto, _para intentarlo_.

No solo para no perder un día de oportunidad, sino porque muy en el fondo debía admitir que _realmente le gustaba aquello_.

― Marinette, espera ¡Mis zapatos están en la…! ― Intentó explicarse a modo se susurró, pero su amiga ya habia cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras de ella.

Maldijo por debajo, sintiéndose ridículo por el simple hecho de olvidar aquel detalle tan importante en la sala de estar.

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo? Cuando llegó al apartamento de ella, las cosas comenzaron a ir _demasiado_ bien. Y, como podía, comenzó a quitarse las prendas más molestas. Entre ello, sus zapatos.

Claro, todo esto antes de que Marinette se curvará por una mueca de dolor en el vientre, logrando que el momento se volviera completamente diferente.

Golpeó su propia cabeza con sus manos, estirando con _dramatismo_ su rostro formando una mueca extraña.

Preguntándose el porqué de la visita de Alya.

No es que fuese algo _anormal_ , simplemente le preguntaba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchaba en esos instantes, ¿Por qué precisamente _ahora?_

[…]

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir el cuerpo de su amiga abalanzarse contra el suyo. Al abrir la puerta, parecía que Alya habia olvidado lo que significaba espacio personal y se habia apresurado a abrazarla, como si buscara consolarla.

Marinette parpadeo un par de veces, confundida ante su acción, para después corresponder el abrazo sin decir nada.

Alya debía tener sus razones para aquello, era raro que hiciera algo tan esporádico.

― Dime por favor que Théo le dio un golpe en la cara ― Se limitó a decir, afianzándose en aquel abrazo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse confundida sobre aquel comentario, logrando que se separara de ella para poder observarla, buscando alguna respuesta.

― Alya ¿De que estas hablando? ― Preguntó, intentando encontrarle sentido al comentario de su amiga.

Por qué, claro que a ella le hacía sentido el comentario. Incluso estuvo segura de que Théo lo hubiese hecho si Luka no hubiese accedido a irse del lugar. Pero eso no lo sabía Alya.

Adrien lo habia deducido, más no habían hablado de ello. Él sabía que no quería tocar el tema.

― Espera ¿Entonces Luka no fue a buscarte ayer a tu _boutique?_ ― Cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

Marinette intentó buscar alguna respuesta lógica a aquella pregunta, o más bien, quería saber _cómo rayos_ sabía ella eso.

― Pues sí, pero no me explico cómo es que tú sabes eso ―.

Una mueca de molestia apareció en el rostro de la morena, quien de inmediato rodó los ojos para pasar al interior del apartamento por completo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Marinette suspiró ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían esa extraña manía de pasar sin ser _técnicamente invitados_ a pasar?

Y más importante, temía si en algun punto Alya le soltaría una bomba como que en realidad era una bruja y tenía una especie de clarividencia. Si ese fuera el caso, explicaría muchas cosas a lo largo de la vida que compartía con ella y, en definitiva, estaba jodida.

― Lo que yo no me explico es que no me hayas dicho a mí para ayudar, o hacer algo ― Le recriminó, girándose sobre sus talones para poder verla.

― Alya, en realidad aprecio mucho ese comentario aunque suene como una queja que seguramente Nino escucha muy a menudo ― Puntualizó, observando como su amiga se cruzaba de brazos, luciendo impaciente ― Pero soy una mujer adulta, puedo lidiar con esto ― Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió segura de sus palabras al respecto de aquel tema.

No titubeo. Sus ojos no habían mirado hacia el suelo y sus piernas no parecían temblar, sorprendiendo por completo a su amiga.

― Bien, quizás me exalte con ello, tienes razón. Pero, ¿Realmente piensas que pedirle consejos a Adrien sobre eso es _buena idea_? Me refiero, por el aura depresiva que parece tener alrededor después de lo que ocurrió con su esposa ― Comentó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de Marinette.

Ella enarcó una ceja _¿Pedirle consejos a Adrien?_ ¿De dónde sacaba esa mujer aquello?

Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en su habitación, como si algo hubiese caído de repente al suelo. Marinette sintió una corriente pasar por detrás de su columna, maldiciendo que realmente Adrien se hubiese quedado ahí.

― Fue el viento, deje abierta la ventana de la recamara ― Se apresuró a decir antes de que ella comentara algo al respecto ― Y ahora es su ex esposa, Alya y no entiendo de donde sacas eso sobre los consejos… ― De repente algo en su cabeza hizo clic, logrando que un gran suspiro saliese de sus labios. Marlena Césaire era quien le habia recibido, y a quien prácticamente le habia implorado permitirle hablar con Adrien de manera _urgente_. Su rostro comenzó a tomar un poco de color, recordando su _gran urgencia_ ― ¿Tú mamá te dijo, no? ―.

― Me comentó esta mañana que ayer buscaste a Adrien, y que tus ojos lucían como si hubieses llorado durante un par de horas. Llegué a la conclusión de que Luka te habia buscado nuevamente ― Se explicó con tranquilidad, rascando su mejilla al sentirse un poco _exagerada_.

Marinette pudo respirar con tranquilidad después de esa revelación, desechando cualquier pensamiento anterior sobre si Alya poseía algun tipo de habilidades psíquicas que la pudieran meter en algun tipo de problema.

Y, aunque precisamente no habia buscado a Adrien por aquel motivo, no le sorprendía para nada que uniese las piezas de esa manera, tanto ella como su madre eran buenas observadoras, y en más de una ocasión el señor Otis Césaire habia comentado que quizás ambas mujeres hubiesen sido buenas detectives, y realmente le daba la razón ante ello.

― Bien, no te equivocas, como es usual ― Su cuerpo se relajó, pues realmente Alya no tenía la remota idea de lo que significaba aquella visita al trabajo de Adrien, ella por su parte intentaba mantener los recuerdos de la ocasión lejos de su cabeza ― Luka fue a buscarme ayer, de nuevo negando la situación. Yo simplemente me cansé y lo enfrente, en algun momento tenía que hacerlo ¿No? ― Y con aquellas palabras, pudo observar como su amiga se levantaba de su lugar como si fuese un resorte.

― Dime por favor que mis oídos han escuchado bien ― Pidió, caminando hacia ella ― ¿Realmente lo enfrentaste? ― Preguntó, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente sorprendida. Marinette asintió, como si se tratara de algo simplemente que tenía que suceder, aquello solo logro que los nervios cimbraran en Alya ― ¡Dime quién demonios eres y que hiciste con mi amiga! ― Espetó, buscando algun rastro de mentira en el rostro de su amiga.

Pero no habia nada como aquello.

No iba a negarlo, Marinette era una mujer valiente que se habia logrado valer por sí sola para lograr sus objetivos, plantándose de frente a las injusticias que pasaban a sus ojos sin importarle si le podía costar algo, ella simplemente lo hacía.

Pero en el caso de Luka, la situación era muy diferente.

Él habia logrado quebrarla como nunca nadie lo habia podido hacer. Y ella, en su presencia o en su simple nombramiento, simplemente comenzaba a temblar como si de una adolescente se tratara, huyendo siempre de la confrontación.

Alya sabía que Luka tenía problemas y que Marinette habia sido alguien sumamente importante para él al momento de soportar la perdida de Juleka muchos años atrás, él se habia aferrado a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratara, mientras que ella solo le podía dar todo el amor que él necesitaba.

Para ella la situación en la que se habia formado aquella relación no era la correcta, pues de una u otra manera la sentía incorrecta por el simple hecho que los habia unido una pérdida importante para todos. Pero Marinette se habia enamorado, y no habia remedio. Ella misma habia admitido en más de una ocasión que Luka la miraba con la misma intensidad, pero era claro que se equivocaba.

En cambio, Chloé no lo hizo, y claramente no tardó en demostrar su disgusto al momento que ambos se habían comprometido.

Chloé podía conocer mejor a las personas por simples posturas, forma de hablar e incluso gestos faciales que la gente hacia en modo automático. Era un don que habia adquirido. Pero, como dicen siempre; el amor es ciego, y hasta que Marinette tuvo la verdad frente a sus ojos lo pudo entender.

Ella hasta la fecha no se atrevía a hablar con él, por que seguía dañada. ¿Qué habia ocurrido con ella en un lapso tan corto para que las cosas hubieran cambiado así?

¿Tenía que ver acaso el Fashion Week en Berlín al que habia asistido anteriormente?

― Alya, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. No solo por mí, sino también por él ― Alya rodó los ojos ante esa oración, alejándose de ella para soltar un bufido.

Por algun motivo Marinette pensó que Adrien se encontraba teniendo la misma reacción ante sus palabras, pues para ella era obvio que tenía pegada su oreja a la puerta.

― Tienes que dejar de ser tan condescendiente con él y pensar en ti. Yo estaba pensando que por fin habías comenzado a superar las cosas ― Atinó a decir, en un tono que conocía bien de ella, frustración.

― Lo estoy haciendo, pero también soy una mujer adulta y no voy a vivir mi vida con rencor. Luka necesita aceptarse a sí mismo, así como yo ya acepte todo lo que ocurrió y lo que quiero en mi vida, Alya, y él no está en mis planes. Por eso le di la cara, porque quería cerrar las cosas, porque quiero avanzar con mi vida ― Ninguna palabra era mentira, realmente estaba hablando más con su corazón que con la mente.

Irónicamente, quien habia formado parte de aquella decisión se encontraba detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos habían tocado fondo de manera desastrosa, ambos no deseaban tener que pasar por algun otro episodio de amor desastroso, y ambos querían seguir adelante. ¿Qué mejor para ello que una persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado?

― Entonces ¿Le has perdonado? ― La voz serena de Alya le hizo respingar.

Realmente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

― No lo sé, pero simplemente es hora de dejar ir el pasado ― Atinó a decir, sintiendo que realmente era la respuesta más correcta para esa pregunta.

Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre mientras sentía como a su alrededor se nublaba. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, logrando que Alya se girara de inmediato hacia ella.

― Hey, Marinette ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Marinette! ― La voz preocupada de ella apenas llegaba a sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se doblaba en búsqueda de calmar el intenso dolor.

Comenzó a sudar frio, temiendo que Adrien saliese de la habitación debido a la preocupación por las palabras _nada sutiles_ de Alya.

― Estoy bien, son cólicos solamente ― Se apresuró a decirle, intentando mostrar la mejor cara que podía, buscando acompasar su ahora agitada respiración.

― Tú nunca los habías tenido hasta hace poco, Marinette ¿Ya has ido al médico? ― La mano de la morena fue hasta su frente, buscando reconfortar a su amiga para después guiarla al sofá, donde la ayudo a sentarse.

― Ya, solo dijo que existía una primera vez para todo ― Mintió de manera acertada, sintiendo de nueva cuenta la fuerte punzada de dolor en su vientre bajo.

Alya no pareció muy convencida con aquella respuesta, pero al ver sonreír tranquilamente a Marinette, intentó quitar malas ideas de su cabeza.

― Tú siempre fuiste de las chicas que pasaban todos los meses sin preocupaciones por este tipo de dolores. Muchas te envidiamos ― Comentó a tono de broma, hincándose frente a ella.

Sabía bien lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser ese tipo de dolores, además de molestos. No solo estaban presentes durante los días de periodo, si no que podían aparecer de manera espontánea a lo largo del mes como si de un aviso se tratara, uno para que no olvidaran que eran mujeres y que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Para ella aquella sensación ya era algo común, aunque debía admitir que después de tener a Joseph los dolores habían disminuido de manera considerable.

Aun así, Marinette nunca habia experimentado aquel dolor en toda su vida, por lo tanto, por más que para cualquier mujer pudiese ser considerado normal, para ella podía ser todo un infierno.

― Creo que ya mi cuerpo está cobrando factura, ya no soy una adolescente ― Se atrevió a bromear, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a librarse del dolor.

Apreciaba mucho que Alya se hubiese preocupado por ella hasta el punto de llegar a su apartamento, pero también debía admitir que en ese momento le hubiese encantado estar tendida sobre su cama con aquel paño caliente sobre su vientre.

― Quizás tu cuerpo te está pidiendo sexo ― Comentó animada al ver como el color volvía de repente al rostro de Marinette, riendo en el proceso ― Es broma, relájate. Pero, bueno, en realidad el sexo si ayuda a aliviar los dolores ¿De dónde crees que salió Joseph? ―.

El rostro de Marinette tomó un tono carmín mientras Alya comentaba aquello. Intentando no parecer divertida ante lo primero dicho. ¿Qué si su cuerpo necesitaba eso? ¡Bah! Eso lo podía entender si se lo hubiese dicho tres días atrás, pero si el día miércoles de aquella semana pudiera hablar, vaya que retiraría aquellas palabras de la boca de Alya.

Marinette iba a comentar que _realmente no quería saber cómo habia resultado Joseph_ , pues en cierta manera le tenía un poco de envidia a su amiga, quien a pesar de siempre tomar las precauciones adecuadas, su embarazo se habia producido de manera espontánea, como si al pequeño Joseph le importaran poco los métodos anticonceptivos de su madre.

Además, realmente no quería imaginar a sus amigos en esa clase de situación.

Pero, su boca se cerró de inmediato cuando en el fondo de la sala de estar pudo distinguir algo que no cuadraba ahí; los zapatos de _cocina_ de Adrien se encontraban a un lado del comedor, esparcidos como si los hubiera tirado sin consideración. Palideció durante unos instantes, imaginando todas las respuestas que Alya podía hacer.

Y no es como si pudiera inventar que era un nuevo tipo de zapato cómodo que habia comprado para ella, pues a comparación de su pequeño pie, estos eran claramente para una persona con un pie de gran tamaño.

Además ¡Es Alya de quien hablaba! Ella conocía a la perfección ese tipo de calzado, su madre era Chef después de todo y estaba segura de que a ella ese tipo de detalle no se le iba a escapar.

Sudó frio, pero esta vez no era debido al dolor.

― ¿Qué te parece si me quedo un rato más para cuidar de ti y cocinarte algo rico? Deje todo listo en casa con Nino después de todo ― Marinette pestañeo durante unos segundos, intentando procesar las palabras de ella.

― ¡No! ― Exclamó de manera apresurada, observando como Alya ahora le miraba confundida ― Me refiero a que no tengo nada en la nevera ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Yo invitó como agradecimiento de ser tan buena amiga ― Se corrigió, intentando enmendar su error con aquellas últimas palabras, logrando que Alya hiciera una mueca de satisfacción.

Conocía bien el ego de ella, y sabía bien como hacerla feliz con facilidad.

― Bien, solo acepto porque realmente hoy la pase fatal en la cocina, pero eso te lo contare mientras cenemos ―.

Marinette asintió de manera energética, sin evitar sentir un poco de _amargura_ debido al hecho que ahora tendría que salir para poder cubrir la pista de Adrien y, de lo que quizás pudo ocurrir más tarde.

― Solo déjame tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa ― Comentó, de forma apresurada mientras se movía de manera veloz hacia donde habia visto aquellos dichosos zapatos, tomándolos con discreción ― ¿Me esperas un momento? ― Pregunto, llevando con una mano el ahora _contrabando_ hacia su espalda, mientras caminaba de reversa hacia su habitación.

― De acuerdo ― La voz de Alya sonó algo incrédula, pero no le dio importancia ― Veré un poco la televisión, se sentirá bien no ver algo que tenga que ver con _Paw Patrol_ por lo menos hoy ― Agregó divertida, buscando el control remoto en la mesa de centro.

Marinette asintió, abriendo de un rápido movimiento la puerta de su habitación para después escuchar como esta se impactaba contra algo, sonando como un golpe en seco.

― ¿Marinette? ¿Todo bien? ― La voz de Alya sonaba distante, mientras ella observaba a Adrien tendido en el piso quien se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, intentando aminorar el dolor y no hacer algun tipo de ruido.

― ¡Sí! Solo que deje unas carpetas en el suelo cuando llegaste y bueno, eso ― Se excusó, levemente nerviosa ― Salgo en un momento ― Finalizó, cerrando la puerta, colocándole el seguro.

Pudo suspirar aliviada de la situación. Por un lado, se sentía contenta de tener a Alya como amiga, pues siempre en ese tipo de situaciones siempre estaba para ella.

Por otro lado, sonrió al reconocer que ella siempre era inoportuna.

― ¿Auch? ― Susurró Adrien, quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. Se sintió un poco débil al ser derribado de una manera tan fácil, y si se ponía a pensar en aquello, era la segunda vez que ocurría en el día.

― Yo no te mande a ponerte detrás de la puerta y espiar conversaciones ajenas, Adrien ― Respondió ella, de igual manera en un susurro, dejando caer los zapatos de él al suelo.

Él sonrió aliviado de que hubiese podido efectuar aquel _rescate._

― No, pero enviaste al padre de tu futuro hijo por las escaleras de emergencia sabiendo que las alturas no son lo mi ― Atinó a decir, logrando que ella callara durante unos segundos ante sus palabras.

Marinette hizo un mohín, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

― Tú me dijiste que no le tenías miedo a las alturas ya ― Refutó, pasando de lado mientras se disponía a buscar ropa en su armario ― Debo alistarme, supongo que ya sabes que Alya quería quedarse ―.

Adrien asintió con su cabeza, de reojo Marinette lo observó, lucia preocupado.

Ella busco con su mirada los ojos de él, intentando hacer una pregunta silenciosa para que el soltara lo que tenía en mente.

― ¿Estas bien para salir? Me refiero, escuche como te quejaste de dolor, y al contrario de lo que le dijiste a Alya, sé que no es algo normal ― Atinó a decir, genuinamente preocupado.

― Lo sé, pero aun así debo ir. Alya no puede estar aquí ahora, las cosas se pueden complicar, estaré bien, tomaré un analgésico más ― Acotó ella, tomando su ropa interior de una gaveta.

― Me comentaste que Rose no te recomendó que tomaras más de una dosis en tan poco tiempo, tú lo sabes ― Refutó, intentando que su voz no saliera más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

― Sí bien, lo sé, pero debo sacar a Alya de aquí ― Suspiró, intentando guardar la compostura ― Es eso a sentir los dolores fuera de casa, o peor aún, que Alya se quede y vea que estoy escondiéndote a ti, así que ¿Alguna idea? ― Inquirió, comenzando a caminar hacia el baño de la habitación.

Él la observó por la espalda, pensando en las palabras que Alya le habia dicho a ella sobre aquellos dichosos dolores y el cómo aparentemente el sexo era de _ayuda_.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, llevando su mano hasta su nuca en señal de nerviosismo, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

― En realidad, Alya te la acaba de dar ―.

[…]


	14. trece

Se sintió confundida cuando Adrien cerró la puerta del baño tras él, observando cómo se apresuraba a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, dejándola caer de forma despreocupada al suelo.

― Adrien ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―Titubeó ella en un susurro, acercándose a él para poder abrir la puerta y sacarlo de ahí.

Él tomó los brazos de ella antes de que comenzara a empujarlo hasta sacarlo a rastras del cuarto de baño.

― Alya te dio un consejo para los cólicos, no puedes salir muriéndote del dolor o tomar más analgésicos, pienso que es buena idea tratar ― Se explicó, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, para después detenerse y observarla durante unos segundos ― Sí es que quieres, me refiero, no sé a qué tan incómodo es hacer esto mientras experimentas esos dolores, además podría ser un intentó y todo eso ― Balbuceó, intentando no levantar la voz.

Marinette reprimió una suave risa, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, intentando suprimirla.

Adrien siempre habia sido una persona algo extraña, pero era alguien completamente sincero que en pocas veces se paraba a pensar en lo que decía o hacía, para después volver sobre sus mismas palabras y asegurarse de que lo dicho no estuviese ofendiendo a nadie.

Una extraña manía que él tenia de adolescente. Que en muchas ocasiones solía mostrar.

― Debes dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Adrien ― Le recriminó ella, señalándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho desnudo de su amigo.

― Técnicamente era una conversación que me incluía, así que no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo ― Atinó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

No dijo nada más y se quedó ahí, buscando los ojos de ella. Estos lucían pensativos ante la _pequeña ventana de tiempo_ y de la oportunidad.

Riesgosa, en efecto, pero a pesar de que querían llevar todo aquello con toda la tranquilidad de saberlo solo ellos dos, no es como si Alya fuese a entrar a la habitación.

Bueno, si era capaz, pero él ya se habia adelantado a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Quien tenía la última palabra ahí era Marinette.

― No puedo perder mucho tiempo, no quiero tener a Alya golpeando la puerta para apresurarme ― Soltó de repente, mientras su vista se dirigía a algun rincón lejano del baño. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, y pensó que aunque no habia abierto la llave para que el agua caliente comenzara a salir, era más que obvio que la temperatura en el lugar ya habia comenzado a subir.

Adrien lograba eso con pequeños gestos. Se preguntaba si él siempre habia tenido ese efecto alrededor de las mujeres o solo se debía a que ella ya habia probado la _fruta prohibida_ de estar con él en la cama.

 _Y en el auto_ , pensó apenada.

― Puedes darte una ducha mientras, bueno, lo intentamos ― Comentó él, sin apartar la mirada de ella ― Solo sí así lo quieres, Marinette ― Agregó. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pues la voz de él sonaba más ronca de lo habitual.

Marinette se mordió los labios de forma mecánica, para después asentir con su cabeza. Bien, no tenía mucho que perder más que unos minutos extras en la ducha. Si Alya preguntaba, entonces le diría algo como que debía usar un tratamiento especial para el cabello. Algo se le ocurriría.

Pasó a un lado de Adrien, sin atreverse a mirarlo por completo a los ojos. Se sentía cohibida en aquella situación, pues, en lo que era habitual entre ellos (los últimos días, con más exactitud) ella era la que habia marcado la pauta para iniciar con aquello, en pocas palabras, ella había sido quien _iniciaba_ la acción.

Debía juntar mucho valor para poder lograrlo, porque a pesar de ya no ser una adolescente insegura, le era difícil aun actuar de esa forma, pero era necesario, pues sabía que Adrien era alguien caballeroso y que no habría forma de que el diese el primer paso.

Incluso ahora le habia dejado la decisión a ella, pero aun así, el que haya tomado la iniciativa de esa manera habia logrado tocar algo extraño en ella.

Sentía la mirada de él seguirla a lo largo de su recorrido hasta llegar a las puertas transparentes de la ducha.

Abrió una de las llaves de la regadera, sintiendo como su mano se empava un poco del agua que comenzaba a correr y pronto una pequeña capa de vapor se hizo presente.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Qué le habia picado a Adrien que no dejaba de verla? No necesitaba girarse para darse cuenta, sentía como sus ojos estaban prácticamente clavados en su espalda.

Suspiró, llevando sus manos hasta el filo de la gran playera que ella portaba, comenzando a llevarla hasta arriba para despojarse de la prenda. Hizo lo mismo con su short y ropa interior, inclinándose un poco para poder tomar estos últimos en sus manos y colocarlos en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Para Adrien aquella leve inclinación fue más que suficiente para sentir como su sangre se calentaba aún más que el agua que salía de la regadera. Se preguntó si aquello lo habia hecho ella a propósito.

― Ugh ― Se quejó Marinette, recargándose en la puerta de la ducha durante unos segundos, llevando una de sus manos hasta su vientre bajo, deseando poder tomar otro de aquellos analgésicos.

Pudo sentir entonces chocar con su espalda el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, quien habia colocado su mano sobre la de ella.

― _Estoy bien_ ― Alcanzó a murmurar, antes de sentir como pequeños besos eran repartidos sobre sus hombros.

Adrien lo hacía de una forma tan delicada que le parecía irreal. Entendió entonces, que lo que él le quería decir con aquel gesto era que quería aliviar su dolor.

Su pecho se estrujó un momento, preguntándose a cuál de todos se podía referir.

Sí Marinette se lo preguntaba, Adrien no dudaría en decir que cualquiera que ella tuviese. Y es que era la verdad.

Ella era una de las personas más buenas que conocía, quien más se habia esforzado por llegar hasta donde se encontraba y aun así el destino parecía quererle poner un sinfín de obstáculos en el camino. No era justo, pensaba él.

Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras, y quizás el mejor apoyo que podía brindarle a sus amigos era el silencio, incluso con Marinette era lo que había hecho durante muchos años; Estar a su lado, abrazándola mientras el simplemente permanecía quieto.

Ahora tenía una forma de ser su apoyo de una mejor manera.

Sintió como los hombros de ella se relajaron después de un rato, comprendiendo que su dolor habia pasado, _al menos por ahora_.

Cuando se pudo reincorporar con la ayuda de él abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró, sintiendo como el agua caliente comenzaba a mojar sus piernas poco a poco. Adrien le siguió, y al entrar lo pudo ver dando pequeños brincos sobre el suelo mojado mientras se cubría su boca.

― Esta hirviendo ― Soltó en un susurró con la voz quebrada.

No le sorprendió a decir verdad, casi todas las mujeres que le rodeaban parecían tener predilección por bañarse a ese tipo de temperaturas, pues siempre se quejaban de que sus parejas no parecían aguantar ese grado de calor en el agua.

Marinette con una sonrisa burlona se permitió abrir un poco la llave del agua fría para poder templar la temperatura y que Adrien no sufriese pequeñas quemaduras, o que gritara debido a ello.

― Eres un llorón ― Se atrevió a decirle, tomando la mano de él para que se acercara a ella, quien ya se encontraba bajo el chorro del agua.

― Tú eres demasiado ruda ― Se excusó, sintiendo como ahora el agua era soportable para su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente de Marinette mientras se terminaba de empapar.

No pudo evitar sonreír aún más al darse cuenta de que, realmente ambos no habían cambiado entre ellos. Seguían bromeando, seguían con aquellos jugueteos entre ellos y no sentían una presión extraña como lo hubiesen sentido si aquello fuese parte de alguna clase de romance.

Se comenzaba a sentir natural cuando él tocaba su espalda desnuda como en aquel instante lo hacía.

Se comenzaba a sentir natural cuando ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos como en aquel momento.

Y si bien, Marinette en aquel instante se sentía extrañamente cohibida ante él dando el _primer paso_ , por el contrario su mente le decía que estaba _realmente bien_. Y observar aquella sonrisa sincera plasmada en el rostro de Adrien le hacía sentir la seguridad para corresponder el tacto.

Sus pies se pusieron en puntas, buscando alcanzar con sus labios los de su amigo, pues los suyos comenzaban a arder y su mente le decía que solo él podía calmar aquella sensación, que a pesar de todo no era para nada desagradable.

Se sorprendió cuando de repente sus labios chocaron con la palma de la mano de él, quien ahora lucía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

― Primero debemos ducharnos ― Le dijo él, estirando su mano hasta una pequeña repisa que colgaba de una de las llaves de la regadera, tomando la primera botella de shampoo que tuvo al alcance.

Marinette rodó los ojos ante su comentario, sintiendo como el vertía una cantidad considerable del shampoo sobre su cabeza. Iba a decirle que eso podían dejarlo para después, pero las manos de él comenzaron a masajear su cabeza con suavidad, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Uno de sus puntos débiles desde que tenía memoria era su cabello. Le encantaba que este fuese acariciado y peinado, razón por la cual durante muchos años lo habia mantenido medianamente largo, y como en muchas otras se había dejado teñir el cabello de las puntas por _Juleka_ solo para ser mimada en ese aspecto.

Hizo una mueca de frustración, intentando alejar recuerdos que no tenían nada que ver con la situación.

Y como si Adrien supiese lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no dudó en plantarle un suave beso sobre sus labios, tomando nuevamente la iniciativa del momento, haciéndola estremecer y borrar cualquier pesar de su pecho.

Sonrió mientras atrapaba los labios de Adrien con los suyos, succionándolos con delicadeza a la vez que tiraba de él para que se acercará más a ella. En este punto, él ya habia dejado de generar la espuma en el cabello de ella y esta comenzaba a caer con el agua.

Ambos sintieron el extraño sabor de la espuma en sus labios, razón suficiente para separarse unos centímetros. Marinette tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados para evitar que estos se irritaran, Adrien comenzó a guiar el agua con su mano para limpiar su rostro.

― El shampoo no sabe tan bien como su olor en tu cabello ― Se atrevió a decirle, ayudándole a retirar lo que restaba de espuma en su cabello, pasando sus manos sobre este para que cayera por la espalda de ella evitando así que pasara por sus ojos.

Marinette hizo un puchero ante su comentario, pero mentalmente le daba la razón. No recordaba la última vez que habia probado el shampoo de manera accidental, porque en su mente aún se encontraba su propio recuerdo de ella probándolo a los cinco años, y realmente no era un recuerdo muy agradable que digamos.

Aun así, se permitió reír en voz baja, imaginando como seria vivir la escena desde los ojos de unos padres. Se preguntó si su futuro hijo cometería aquel error como ella cuando era niña.

Llevó sus manos hasta su boca, ahogando un sutil gemido en su garganta debido a la acción de Adrien. Había tomado el jabón y de forma descarada (pero que, no reprochaba) había comenzado a pasarlo sobre el nacimiento de sus senos de forma espontánea.

Se mordió sus labios mientras Adrien continuaba enjabonando aquella zona con total lentitud.

Era la primera vez que se tomaba tal atrevimiento de tocarla de esa manera, y siéndose totalmente sincera, le gustaba.

Las manos de Adrien con aquel jabón comenzaron a moverse hacia su vientre, dando un pequeño masaje circular mientras iba bajando cada vez más, con extrema lentitud.

Él por su parte se encontraba completamente encantado con sus propias acciones. A decir verdad, aquella nueva Marinette que habia descubierto en la habitación conjunta hacia unos días atrás lo habia dejado completamente absorto ante la seguridad con la que se manejaba sobre él.

Y, _mon dieu_ ; Simplemente no tenía palabras después de lo ocurrido en la camioneta de ella en el estacionamiento de su trabajo.

Marinette parecía tener todas las riendas de su extraña situación, y aunque eso no le molestara en lo más mínimo, quería hacerla sentir todo lo que ella lograba con él. Sin duda un reto, pues admitía que era difícil no perderse ante sus suaves caricias y tener el control sobre sí mismo para poder ser el que llevará la iniciativa.

Pero ahí se encontraba ahora, dejando el jabón de lado mientras llevaba sus manos completamente enjabonadas al centro de ella, siendo aquella cortina de agua la que cubría los suaves gemidos de ella mientras él se hundía para descubrir los pliegues de su intimidad.

Tragó saliva al sentir la humedad natural de ella sobre los dedos que la exploraban, se sentía completamente caliente, logrando que un impulso salvaje apareciera en él.

Se pegó a ella lo más que pudo, dirigiendo sus labios hasta su cuello el cual comenzó a besar sin reparo alguno, logrando robarle varios suspiros mientras la recargaba sobre la pared a la cual hasta entonces él mismo le daba la espalda. Las únicas gotas que recorrían sus cuerpos ahora eran las que se habían quedado en su cabello que poco a poco comenzaban a descender.

Se limitó a mover su cadera ligeramente hacia ella, presionando su miembro rígido contra la intimidad de ella.

Marinette no pudo evitar abrir su boca para soltar un gemido, pero este fue ahogado con la mano de él que se habia dirigido hasta su boca para hacerla callar.

― No puedes hacer ruido, Marinette ― Susurró contra su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su mandíbula ― Por más que me gustaría escucharte, tienes visita ― Agregó retirando la mano de la boca de ella, repitiendo el movimiento con su pelvis pero ahora habia tomado la decisión de ahogar su gemido con sus propios labios, tomándolos con intensidad.

Marinette se estremeció ante ese acto, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar de forma inesperada.

Preguntándose _de donde_ había salido ese lado de Adrien. Y él porque le gustaba tanto poder conocerlo.

Entreabrió sus piernas ligeramente, esperando que ese movimiento fuese más que suficiente para que supiera que estaba lista para ese _intento_ tan atrevido que habían comenzado.

Pudo sentir como el beso donde el parecía consumir con ferocidad sus labios se intensificaba, pues la intrusa lengua de él se hizo presente buscando encontrarse con la de ella. Y en cuanto ambas se cruzaron, comenzó a sentir como sus bocas tomaban una temperatura más elevada.

Una mano de él viajo desde su cintura hasta su trasero de forma lenta con suaves caricias, pasando después por el inicio de su pierna donde se aferró de esta, enterrando sus dedos en la piel para poder levantarla.

Ella lo sintió acomodarse en su entrada, por lo que se permitió romper aquel intensó beso buscando llenar sus pulmones nuevamente.

No iba a negar que durante la sesión de caricias que Adrien le habia impartido por su cuerpo no sentía aquellas molestas punzadas en su interior, pero era precisamente el placer que comenzaba a recorrer por cada nervio de su cuerpo lo que había logrado que se olvidara de ello.

Y es que aunque fuesen simples roces los que él habia hecho con su cuerpo, el ver como su rostro se mostraba lleno de lujuria era algo que había llevado sus sensaciones a otro nivel.

No todos los días podía ver esa actitud llena de seguridad en los ojos de Adrien, y mucho menos el que tomará la iniciativa entre ellos. Claramente era por qué deseaba que ella fuese la que llevara las riendas, o quizás por su carácter amable que siempre solía cargar con él.

Caballerismo, pensó durante unos segundos. Pero, en cuanto él se hundió en ella agradeció que se hubiese saltado todo aquello en esa ocasión.

Depositó sus labios sobre el hombro de él, mordiéndole un poco la zona para evitar gemir en voz alta.

Él gruño ante su acción, pero no pareció molestarle pues de forma instantánea y como si se tratara de una especie de réplica, comenzó a mover sus caderas sin esperar algun tipo de respuesta de ella.

Sostenia una de las piernas de Marinette a la altura de su cadera mientras se hundía por completo en ella, sintiendo de nuevo la increíble sensación de ser envuelto por la humedad y calidez que desprendía su interior.

Mentiría si dijera que aquella _no_ era la mejor parte de su plan hasta ahora.

En ese instante, sus únicos pensamientos eran que _debía guardar silencio_ y que deseaba llegar hasta el fondo de ella

― Adrien ― Soltó en un suspiró contra su hombro, logrando que el mismo se estremeciera, preguntándose porque su nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios de ella.

Sus caderas hicieron un movimiento circular mientras entraba en ella, rozando un punto que la hizo aferrarse a él de manera insólita.

No podía dejar de moverse de manera frenética y pronto se vio tomando la otra pierna de Marinette para elevarla a la misma altura dejándolas descansar sobre sus propias caderas. Haciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de ella para que la pared fuese su soporte y así continuar con sus embestidas.

Podía sentir que llegaba más profundo y como parecía ser aún más estrecha.

Agradeció al cielo cuando ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Pronto una capa de sudor se habia posado sobre sus frentes camuflándose con las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun caían de su cabello humedecido.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar contra el suave cuello de su amiga.

 _Que descarado podía ser para referirse a ella con tanta calma en un momento así_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

[…]

Escuchó con atención como la puerta del apartamento se cerraba y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Después de todo, Alya no le habia hecho comentario alguno a Marinette, simplemente se habia quejado del porqué de su tardanza, a lo que Marinette contestó firmemente que se encontraba tratando sus cólicos.

Marinette era una mala mentirosa, pero para su suerte, aquello no era ninguna mentira.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose satisfecho de que de alguna manera aquel vago consejo de Alya en realidad sí funcionara, pues a pesar de que Marinette admitió que las piernas le temblaban, aquel insistente punzar en su interior se habia detenido.

Su rostro se tornó rojizo cuando evoco en su memoria las imágenes que hacía unos minutos atrás se encontraba viviendo. Así como la breve conversación que habia tenido con ella al terminar.

― _Verte tomar la iniciativa es… Interesante_ ― Le confesó con voz agitada, aun rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de él.

Y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Además, estaba seguro de que no solamente habia disfrutado de lo que había ocurrido en el baño, sino que también ella había comprendido que él estaría para ella en cualquier situación.

Ambos estaban juntos en eso, logrando darle la vuelta a la página de sus vidas para enfocarse en el futuro.

Poco le importaba todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, o que realmente el amor no fuese lo suyo para poder formar una familia.

Compartir aquella decisión con Marinette, era la mejor cosa que le habia pasado. No tenía miedo a su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

Pasó su mano sobre su hombro desnudo, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor sobre la zona donde Marinette le habia dado una pequeña mordida, y poco le importó.

De algun modo, era un lindo recuerdo.

― Ahora solo falta esperar a que regrese, y quizás preguntarle cuando puede comenzar a hacerse pruebas de embarazo caseras ― Se dijo a sí mismo, sin evitar poder sonreír como un bobo.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. catorce

Las circunstancias que le rodeaban debían ser un gran motivo para sentirse abatido e incluso que la desolación llegara a su pecho, pero la realidad era otra en su interior.

Aquellos siete días que marcaban la ventana de oportunidades que tenían para lograr algun _acierto_ para poder _concebir_ su plan. Lo cierto es que, para él habían pasado demasiado rápido y no era difícil para sí mismo admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Además, a su ver, Marinette tampoco podía negarlo.

Tenían buena química, después de todo.

Se encontraba ansioso durante los últimos días, preguntándole cada tanto a Marinette cuando podría hacerse una prueba de embarazo casera para ver si tenían la _buena suerte_ de dar con el premio gordo al primer mes de intento.

No le sorprendió cuando ella confesó que realmente no sabía cuándo sería apropiado hacer la prueba, pues en su vida nunca había estado interesada en hacerse una, además de una ocasión en la universidad cuando tuvo un retraso por más de dos meses, pero por lo que el médico le había dicho en aquella ocasión, era totalmente normal y ella estaba agradecida de que en aquella ocasión tanto Adrien como Nino la hubiesen acompañado, pues Alya se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en esos momentos.

Podían recordar el rostro de confusión del doctor, e incluso lo que se decía a sí mismo.

― _Estos jóvenes de ahora_ ― Pues en efecto, parecía que el médico pensaba que no sabían quién de los dos era el padre, quizás una fiesta alocada era lo único que podía pensar, y no la realidad de que eran dos amigos acompañando a su amiga debido a los nervios de ella.

Ambos buscaron en internet durante la noche del último día de ovulación de Marinette, recostados sobre la cama de ella ya con la ropa puesta. Adrien había sugerido que le llamará a Rose, ella les resolvería la duda sin pensarlo, pero Marinette desechó la idea, no quería que su amiga se hiciera una idea _no tan errónea_ de su situación.

― _Dice que catorce días sí se trata de una mujer con periodo regular, o en el primer día de retraso_ ― Recordó decirle, ella había hecho una mueca con sus labios, no le gustaba aquella información.

Ella no tenía un periodo precisamente regular.

Los días pasaron, y aunque no se habían visto desde esa noche el contacto entre ellos no menguó mediante los mensajes de texto y llamadas. Él deseaba estar al pendiente de ella, por si algo ocurría o un malestar aparecía.

Marinette había sacado sus cuentas, y a pesar de su irregularidad, llevaba más de dos semanas de retraso en su periodo, mucho más de lo habitual.

Aquello lo hizo salir corriendo del trabajo para ir a buscar pruebas de embarazo caseras en la farmacia más cercana, donde terminó comprando alrededor de unas diez de diferentes marcas incluso.

― _¡¿Cómo planeas que orine sobre tantas pruebas de embarazo?! ―._

― _Para eso iré a llenar una jarra de agua fría para ayudarte con el trabajo ―._

No quería un falso resultado. Al igual que ella, deseaba estar seguro.

Pero cada una de las pruebas dio negativo, una tras otra.

Al final del día, ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo de la habitación de ella, suspirando cada tanto.

Tuvo miedo de que Marinette se encontrara completamente triste e incluso peor que aquella ocasión que la encontró en su apartamento con miles de folletos sobre la mesa de su sala de estar.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, su mirada decidida no se borró.

― _Habrá que intentar de nuevo ―._

Y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, estaba seguro que en alguna ocasión ella terminaría enseñándole una prueba que tuviese el positivo al frente.

Además, de un modo u otro sus pensamientos llenos de libido no dejaban ir y venir ante la respuesta de ella.

― Siento que en ocasiones te sobre explotan en el trabajo, Adrien ― La voz calmada de su padre sonó a su espalda, logrando que simplemente una sonrisa socarrona apareciera en sus labios.

Se encontraba en la cocina de la gran mansión de su padre, con un delantal azul frente a él para no manchar aquella camisa blanca que llevaba. Se la habia remangado hasta los codos, sin importarle arrugarla un poco, después de todo tenía su saco en el perchero a la entrada del lugar.

Estaba preparando una crema de champiñones para su padre, quien había dicho que tenía ganas de una hacía ya un tiempo. Se había sentido realmente mal por no visitarlo como solía hacerlo, pero las escapadas que había tenido del trabajo para poder ir con Marinette e _intentar_ aquello le habían costado horas extras.

Ser adulto no era fácil.

― Es parte de la profesión. Además, estoy acostumbrado, no te debes preocupar ― Soltó sin reparar en su comentario, para después girar su cabeza y observar como el rostro de Gabriel se deformaba en tristeza, haciéndolo sentir culpable ― Lo siento, no quería decir eso ― Añadió rápidamente, incluso quiso decir algo más, pero un gesto afable de su padre lo detuvo.

― No, tienes razón. Cuando eras joven trabajabas más de lo que debías, el que debe sentirlo soy yo ― Atinó a decir, llevando su mano hasta su sien en señal de frustración.

Sí, Adrien sabía que quizás su padre no había tomado las mejores decisiones sobre su vida cuando era un adolescente, y que quizás en el pasado se encontraba con molestia debido a ello, pero él pronto rectifico su error al dejarlo seguir el camino que él deseaba para su vida, apoyándolo de forma incondicional y mostrando arrepentimiento debido a sus conductas pasadas.

Nadie enseña a ser padre, eso lo sabía de palabras de su propio padre. Aun así, esperaba tomar como aprendizaje la experiencia de él, y no cometer los mismos errores que Gabriel no se dejaba de recriminar hasta la fecha.

― Me hizo un hombre de bien que aprendió la importancia del trabajo. Quizás no estuvo del todo bien, pero resulte alguien increíble ― Contestó, intentando infundirle algo de humor al asunto logrando que su padre soltara una suave risa.

Sirvió con cuidado la crema en un plato hondo, quizás no era algo tan sofisticado o complicado como lo que elaboraba en el restaurant, pero era algo que su padre le había pedido, y él estaba más que complacido con cumplir los pequeños caprichos que tenía.

Colocó el plato sobre la barra donde Gabriel se encontraba recargando medio cuerpo. Le sorprendía como a pesar de que rara vez salía de ahí, aun así seguía vistiendo aquellos elegantes trajes. Aunque claro, sus confiables pantuflas eran lo único que desentonaban con su apariencia.

― Gracias, estaba muriendo por probar esto ― Soltó el mayor, para después recibir una mirada de molestia por parte de su hijo.

Adrien detestaba que dijese esa _palabra_ aunque fuese retórica.

Gabriel rodó los ojos, intentando no darle importancia al carácter de su hijo. Aunque estaba seguro que si Emilie siguiera ahí, estaría parada justo a un lado de Adrien otorgándole la misma mirada, o incluso más furiosa.

― Vamos, es una broma ― Se excusó tomando la cuchara que descansaba sobre el plato, rodando de nueva cuenta los ojos al ver como su hijo suspiraba.

Adrien pensó que realmente no era buen momento para que su padre se volviese algo _bromista_.

― Cambiando de tema con tus malas bromas ― Comentó, no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos hacia su padre, quien de forma despreocupaba habia comenzado a probar la crema de champiñones ― Al llegar, Nathalie me informó que tenías el regalo de Joseph en tu oficina y que me lo daría al irme ¿No piensas asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños? ― Cuestionó, dándose la vuelta para poder poner la pequeña hoya sobre el fregadero.

― No, realmente apreció mucho que Nino y Alya hayan pensado en mí, pero a decir verdad es agotador para mi salir. Pensé en ir al saber que los Dupain-Cheng estarían ahí pues hace mucho que no se de ellos, pero después Nathalie me informó que habían salido de viaje a Italia para ver a la madre de Tom, y a decir verdad no creo que Otis o Marlena estén libres para charlar cuando es la fiesta de su nieto ― Se excusó haciendo una pausa mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta de forma muy _elegante_.

― Padre, yo estaré ahí ―.

― Sí, pero estarán ahí tus amigos. Eres joven, ya cuidas lo suficiente de mí, otros viejos como yo deberían soportarme durante esa clase de eventos ― Bromeó con sátira. Adrien no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le agradaba la idea de que su padre hubiese tenido en mente a los padres de Marinette.

Recordaba como al principio había roces entre él y con el padre de Marinette, Tom, pues él hombre nunca se mordía la lengua a la hora de hablar sobre lo que estaba _bien_ o _mal_ , tal como Marinette. Y en más de una ocasión el gran hombre había arremetido contra Gabriel sobre el trato que le daba.

Después de un tiempo, él mismo Gabriel estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras, y lo que creyó imposible sucedió, pues se habían vuelto amigos de una u otra forma.

Mentalmente se dijo a si mismo que quizás se alegrarían al saber que compartirían un nieto, o que quizás pelearían por la atención de él.

Soltó una suave risa debido a sus pensamientos.

Gabriel arqueó una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de su hijo. Era más común que lo escuchara reír, o que incluso lo viera sonreír.

Le parecía extraño, pues Adrien se encontraba pasando un momento relativamente difícil en su vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría.

Pero decidió no preguntar. Sí algo pasaba en la cabeza de su hijo, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se lo diría.

Solo esperaba que no fuese alguna locura lo que tuviese en mente.

[…]

Había llegado tarde al salón de eventos infantil donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta número cinco del pequeño Joseph, pero no había sido porque su padre lo hubiese detenido, sino más bien porque la llamada de Chloé lo había hecho cambiar de rumbo cuando se encontraba a mitad del camino.

Su amiga acaba de llegar al hotel de su padre, según ella justo a tiempo para la fiesta de su _sobrino_ favorito. Aunque, siendo sinceros, era el único niño de sus amigos que se atrevía a llamarle tía.

Chloé recién había llegado de un asunto importante en la embajada de Inglaterra, y él simplemente adivinaba que había movido cielo y tierra para acabar con aquel asunto para llegar justo a tiempo.

Lo supo cuando llegó a la puerta del _Le Grand París_ y ella se encontraba en la puerta de este con un par de cajas _enormes_ envueltas en papel de regalo que pronto uno de los empleados no demoraron en subir a su auto.

― _Que bueno verte, sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias y que considerada eres ¿Necesitas un favor_? ― Le dijo de forma sarcástica en cuanto ella subió a su auto. Chloé solo arqueó su ceja perfectamente delineada.

― _Deja de ser ridículo y conduce. Ya después nos pondremos al día sobre que firmaste los papeles de divorcio ―_.

― _¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Realmente eres una bruja, no es así? ―._

― _Dime bruja una vez más y creeme que me asegurare de que realmente lo pienses_ ―.

Chloé era demasiado directa. Y en ocasiones podía entender como muchos no podían soportarla durante la adolescencia, pero realmente se había ganado el cariño de todos debido a que a pesar de ello, mostraba un apoyo incondicional.

Al llegar al lugar del evento no pudo evitar sentir algo revolotear en su estómago, pues pudo ver a una gran cantidad de niños brincando sobre un juego inflable al fondo, mientras Marinette se encontraba a un lado vigilándolos e inclusive pidiéndoles que tuviesen cuidado.

Estuvo seguro que ella también había sentido lo mismo que él en aquel instante. Se preguntó si dentro de un año para el próximo cumpleaños de Joseph ambos podrían tener un bebé suyo en brazos.

Una sonrisa cálida surcó su rostro sin quitarle la mirada a Marinette de encima. Chloé, quien le había estado hablando hacia unos segundos atrás guardo silencio cuando supo que él no la escuchaba, entonces siguió su mirada.

Arqueó una ceja, confundida. Pensando que quizás tenía que ponerse al corriente con Adrien con algo más que su divorcio definitivo. O quizás con Marinette, después de todo, ella era pésima para mentir.

― ¡Maldición Chloé! ¿Por qué demonios dices que no vendrás para después aparecer así? Un día me vas a matar ― La voz de Alya no se hizo esperar, pasando de largo por su amigo mientras abrazaba a la rubia, quien correspondió la acción.

― Prefiero llegar de forma espectacular querida, ahora ¿Dónde está mi pequeño Joey? ―.

Nino, quien había llegado hasta ellos no pudo evitar reír ante el diminutivo de su hijo, pronto Adrien se le unió.

― En ocasiones me arrepiento de hacerte caso y ponerle ese nombre ― Se quejó Alya, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su marido y amigos.

Sí bien, era fan de aquella vieja serie, nunca faltaban las risas al decirle aquel diminutivo a su hijo, o comentarios sobre que sería un _galán_ como Joey Tribbiani.

La fiesta de cumpleaños transcurrió de forma normal y se sintió feliz de saludar de nueva cuenta a sus viejos amigos.

Por supuesto, Marlena Césaire no desaprovecho la oportunidad para pedirle ayuda a la hora de servir los alimentos. Él aceptó gustoso, para luego burlarse de Chloé a quien también había arrastrado con él, pues según Marlena, necesitaba estar más en la cocina o se moriría de hambre, haciendo referencia a lo increíblemente delgada que estaba.

Claro, esto último lo tomó como un cumplido.

Y así el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado. Realmente disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de momentos, pues de una u otra manera sentía que el peso de sus problemas del pasado realmente se había esfumado hace mucho.

Además, ciertas miradas llenas de complicidad de Marinette a lo lejos eran como el viento que quitaba el polvo de encima.

Pronto en el salón de eventos se quedaron pocos de los invitados. Por un lado, los dos hijos de Iván y Mylène recorrían el lugar siendo perseguidos por Joseph, ellos no habían perdido la energía aun. Estaban siendo vigilados ahora tanto por Etta y Ella, quienes de vez en cuando hacían el ademán de perseguirlos.

Nathaniel se encontraba a un lado de Nino frente a una pantalla donde tenían el juego de _Just Dance¸_ ambos adultos se encontraban demasiado animados mientras bailaban la antigua canción de " _Boom, boom, boom, boom!"_ de los _VengaBoys_. Inmediatamente sintió como era transportado al inició de la década mientras que seguía la canción con la letra, acompañado de Iván quien también cantaba a su lado.

― _Boom, boom, boom, boom, i want you in my room_ ― La voz de Nathaniel mientras cantaba la estrofa mientras se movía al compás de la música fue fácil de reconocer. Todo mundo hizo un gran " _Ohhhh_ " en cuanto el pelirrojo señalo a Lila, guiñándole un ojo en el acto.

La italiana no pudo evitar que él color subiera a sus mejillas y sonriera de forma apenada.

Tanto Marinette como Chloé golpearon las costillas de la chica, intentando fastidiarla o que soltará algo. Aunque muchos de ahí podían oler que algo ocurría entre ambos desde hace algun tiempo, ninguno de los dos había confirmado nada.

― Vamos, dejen de fastidiar a Lila, ella es una adulta que puede hacer de su vida sexual lo que quiera ― Argumentó Rose mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

― Por fin, una mujer sensata ― Soltó la italiana, levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba entre Chloé y Marinette para sentarse a un lado de Rose, sintiéndose más segura con ella.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante la acción de la morena.

― Discúlpame, Rose tiene razón, tú tienes el control de tu vida ― Señalo, sonriéndole apenada debido a su comportamiento. Después de todo, podía entender la posición en la que se encontraba.

― Yo no me disculpo, ¡Yo si quiero saber! Me pierdo un par de meses y ya no sé qué ocurre entre todo el mundo ― Argumentó Chloé, cruzándose los brazos.

― Bien, si contestarás los mensajes más seguido ― Refutó Lila, frunciendo el ceño.

― Uh, Lila tiene un punto, Chloé ― La voz de Alya sonó a espaldas de la rubia, quien rodó los ojos.

― ¿Les recuerdo que soy parte de la embajada del País? ¿Creen que tengo tiempo para hablar sobre chismes? ― Exclamó ella, levantando su mano en señal de ofendida.

― Sí, Chloé, pero solo para los que te interesan ― Aclaró Marinette, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Realmente extrañaba esas pequeñas riñas que podían surgir entre ellas, e incluso las conversaciones que podían salir después de tener un gran tiempo de no verse. Le recordaba mucho a su tiempo en el instituto, donde en ocasiones todas las chicas se quedaban a dormir en su casa y pasaban toda la noche intentando hornear algo para después terminar llenas de harina.

Las presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario de Marinette, dándole la razón.

― Ridículo tú comentario ― Atinó a decir, para después suspirar ― Pero ya verán que en cuanto ocurra el cambio de gobierno me quedaré en París una temporada y desearan que hubiera seguido viajando al extranjero ―.

― No lo dudamos cariño ― Contestó Alya, para después llevar su vista al frente.

La canción habia terminado, el ganador había sido Nino y eso la hizo sonreír. Nathaniel era bueno, pero Nino era mucho mejor en cuanto a mover las caderas se refería.

― Bien ¿A quién más le tengo que patear el trasero en este juego para niños? ― Atinó a decir el moreno, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna más que un silbido distraído por parte de Iván, que logró que pusiera una mueca de disgusto en su boca.

― ¡Hey! ¿Tienes la de _Moves Like Jagger_ de Maroon 5? ― Preguntó Chloé. Adrien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda debido al comentario de su amiga, adivinando cual sería lo próximo que diría. Nino asintió, sonriendo complacido con la idea de su amiga para después girarse a ver a su amigo rubio ― ¿Aún recuerdan la coreografía que hicieron durante una presentación de talentos en el instituto? ― Inquirió divertida.

Los murmullos de emoción de sus amigos de se hicieron esperar, logrando que Adrien sonriera de medio lado, cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

― ¡Por supuesto! Nino imitó a Adam el vocalista y Adrien a Christina Aguilera, fue lo mejor de ese año ― Soltó divertida Mylène, con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Qué dices hermano, por los buenos tiempos? ― Preguntó Nino, levantando una mano hacía su dirección, intentando poner en su rostro la ilusión de poder recrear aquello.

Dudó durante unos segundos, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

― No lo sé, creo que no me siento tan cómodo siendo Christina Aguilera de nuevo ― Argumentó con un poco de timidez.

― ¡Vamos Adrien! Te juramos que no nos riéremos, mucho ― La voz de Marinette lo hizo respingar, y rápidamente giró su mirada hacia ella, quien mantenía sus manos unidas frente a su pecho.

Sí bien durante toda la fiesta solo habían cruzado un par de palabras incluido el saludo, la verdad es que ambos habían puesto una distancia prudente para no levantar sospechas. Aun así, que le dirigiera la palabra de forma tan _directa_ frente a los demás, logró que su corazón latiera de forma apresurada.

― Bien, lo haré, solo que si gano espero tener un cupón para un par de postres de la pastelería de tus padres ― Intentó comentar aquello como si se sintiera ofendido, pero una sonrisa coqueta se coló en sus labios.

Los presentes rodaron sus ojos ante el reto de Adrien, pensando que era algo tan _típico de él_ , pues en más de una ocasión había expresado su deseo por que el Matrimonio Dupain-Cheng lo adoptara por lo menos los fines de semana para comer todo lo que quisiera de la panadería.

Todos excepto Chloé, quien observó cómo los hombros de él se levantaron de forma abrupta.

― Es un trato ― Sentenció Marinette, a la vez que los demás comenzaban un pequeño bullicio cuando él se levantó de la silla y camino hasta estar a un costado de Nino.

Chloé se quedó en silencio, intentando procesar el por qué la voz de _Marinette_ había sonado mucho más aguda de lo normal, como si de un coqueteo inconsciente se tratara.

― ¡Patéale el trasero cariño! ― Exclamó Alya a su lado, quien se había puesto entre ella y Marinette en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Lila.

Y pronto la música comenzó a sonar, al igual que el movimiento de ambos hombres.

A ojos de Chloé, Nino se movía de la misma forma que hacía unos minutos atrás, exagerando sus movimientos para poder _romper_ un poco más la marca que tenía en el juego. Y a pesar del ritmo y letra de la canción, los movimientos en pantalla lucían ser _burlescos_ al igual que los outfits que llevaban los avatares.

Pero los movimientos de Adrien no eran para nada burlescos. Buscaban ser sensuales, según pudo interpretar.

No estaba haciendo los movimientos de manera afeminada como años atrás lo había hecho frente a todo mundo en el instituto.

Y en cuanto el giró, pudo notar que la mirada de Adrien pareció dirigirse a un lado de ella; Hacia Marinette.

Observó de forma inquisitiva a sus dos amigos, llevando sus ojos de uno a otro mientras intentaba entender la situación con el lenguaje corporal de ambos.

Definitivamente debía hablar con Marinette para que le contará todo. Y si bien se sentía ofendida, pues no fue difícil para ella deducir que algo realmente grande había ocurrido entre ellos por lo que podía ver, también se sentía feliz.

Después de todo, ya era hora de que ese par de tontos dieran la vuelta de página a sus vidas.

Quizás si era una especie de bruja, pues nada se escapaba de su mirada.

Se sentía decepcionada de Alya por no notar nada extraño entre ellos dos.


	16. quince

Marinette maldecía internamente que Chloé fuese de cierto modo una persona _manipuladora_ y, que ella fuese demasiado crédula ante su amiga para hacer caso a las palabras de ella.

En primer lugar, al igual que todos, no tenía idea alguna de que ella se aparecería de la nada en la fiesta de Joseph, pues ella misma se había comunicado con Alya para que la disculpara de faltar a un evento de tal importancia.

Pensaron que era algo natural. Después de todo, usualmente los asuntos diplomáticos donde ella se veía envuelta solían ser más complicados, no solo dicho por la prensa, sino también por propias palabras de la rubia.

Debía admitir que cuando la vio llegar a un lado de Adrien, se comenzó a preocupar un poco. Después de todo, ella podía deducir muchas cosas con el simple lenguaje corporal. Razón principal por la cual decidió mantenerse al margen de su amigo más de lo que entre ellos habían acordado.

Aun así, no debía actuar como si ellos _no hablaran_ , porque, demonios, hacían más que hablar.

O quizás era la vieja costumbre de molestarlo.

Y ahora Chloé se encontraba a un lado suyo, sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta mientras ella conducía hasta el hotel del padre de ella.

Adrien debía ser quien la fuese a dejar al _Le Grand Paris_ , no ella. Adrien sabía mentir más de lo que ella podía, e incluso sabía cómo poder evadirla.

Pero estaba claro que Chloé había visto algo y, por obviedad, ella era la presa más fácil.

Ahora mismo se sentía idiota. Sí, Chloé la quería y sabía bien que ella era una de sus amigas más preciadas además de Sabrina y Alya, una en quien más confiaba. Por eso pensó qué quizás sus palabras tenían una gran verdad.

― _Marinette ¿Crees que podrías darme un aventón al hotel de mi padre? Quisiera comentarte algo personal ―_ Recordó como ella había sonado un poco _angustiada_ , dándose un golpe mental debido a aquello.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Chloé prefería usar ese tiempo para comentarle algo personal con tanta urgencia? ¡Lo primero que uno pensaría era que ella no dejaría de molestar a Adrien!

Después de todo, era uno de sus _hobbies_ favoritos después de que él rubio le hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de la rubia.

A diferencia de ella, que de una u otra manera había terminado guiada por su amiga para descubrir _la verdad_ de Luka.

― _Un hombre con esos ademanes no puede ser heterosexual, ni en la más remota posibilidad_ ― Las palabras de Chloé taladraron su mente, pero después de mucho tiempo, en realidad no generaron ningún estado de ánimo negativo.

Si no más bien uno tranquilizador.

Aun así, la mirada de Chloé lograba todo efecto contrario en ella, incluso se sentía a punto de hiperventilar.

― Todo lo que te he dicho es lo que ha ocurrido durante estos meses, no se algo más. Y si te refieres a Lila y Nathaniel, pues estamos todos en la misma posición que tú ― Se excusó, levantando sus hombros de forma abrupta.

Los ojos de Marinette fueron a parar a mirar hacia la parte de arriba de la camioneta. Cosa que Chloé no pasó por alto.

Marinette intentaba darle un _lenguaje corporal_ relajado, tal como ella le había enseñado, pero esa mentira no funcionaba con ella. O quizás era el simple hecho de que su amiga apestara para mentir.

Cuando vio sus ojos ir hacia la parte superior, supo de inmediato que mentía.

Quizás no sobre lo de Lila y Nathaniel, pero eso lo averiguaría después con la italiana.

― Marinette, nunca te enseñe a mentir ― Se jactó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire ― Ocultas algo, además, sé bien que tú _sabes_ lo que yo sé ― Agregó con una clara intención de confundir a su amiga, quien frunció el entrecejo casi de forma automática.

 _Bingo_ , resonó en la cabeza de Chloé.

― No sé qué crees saber ― Intentó darle la vuelta a la conversación, presionando con suavidad el botón a un lado del volante para que la música subiera el volumen.

En las bocinas de la camioneta comenzó a sonar a todo volumen la canción de " _Let's grove"_ , a lo que Chloé solo pudo rodar los ojos.

Era obvio que Marinette deseaba desviar su atención.

Movió su mano con rapidez para presionar el botón de apagado del reproductor, logrando que Marinette suspirara con cansancio.

― Sí quieres que vaya al grano, iré al grano ― Contestó, exasperada. Chloé se preguntó si su amiga estaba viviendo de nueva cuenta la etapa de la adolescencia ― Tú y Adrien, dime qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes, porque _mon dieu_ Marinette, parece que se quieren comer con las miradas ― Sentenció con picardía.

Marinette al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras no las pudo procesar de inmediato, y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que la luz roja se habia puesto frente a ella en el camino, logrando así que frenara de golpe.

Unos coches atrás de ella no tardaron en hacer sonar el claxon debido a su forma _inoportuna_ de frenar.

Chloé por su parte mantenía sus manos al frente, agradeciendo el hecho de llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

El silencio se instaló entre las dos mujeres. Marinette de forma instantánea mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

En cuanto Chloé vio aquello, no pudo evitar abrir su boca en _una gran_ mueca de sorpresa a pesar de que ninguna palabra coherente salía de ella.

Bien, si ella era sincera consigo misma, al ver aquellas miradas coquetas entre ambos habían logrado que de una forma se sintiera tranquila, por qué a pesar de que ella no creía en el romanticismo, sus amigos sí que lo hacían, y deseaba con todo su _pequeño_ y _maligno_ corazón que fuesen felices de una vez por todas, que tomaran una buena decisión en su vida además del ámbito laboral.

Pensó que quizás ambos habían encontrado algo de química entre ellos, que quizás los problemas tan similares con el desamor los habían unido de una forma que realmente pocos imaginarían y que, solo quizás, algo comenzaba a nacer ahí.

Pensó que incluso un beso había ocurrido, algo que en definitiva ninguno de sus amigos sabia, pues de ser así ambos hubiesen sido el centro de atención de las pláticas además del cumpleaños de su adorado sobrino.

No esperó ver como en el rostro de Marinette pasara como un _flash_ un recuerdo verdaderamente satisfactorio ligado al nombre de su amigo. No esperó esa ligera _mueca_ de deseo, así como tampoco esperaba que sus hombros se cohibieran buscando ocultar un secreto.

― ¡Ustedes dos ya se acostaron! ― Logró articular señalándola de forma acusadora mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a ensanchar sus labios.

― ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, Chloé! ― Refutó Marinette, sin poder evitar que el color se le subiera a sus mejillas.

― ¡Oh _mon dieu_ , Marinette, no sabes mentir! ― Se burló la rubia de forma coqueta, dándole unos leves golpes al hombro a su amiga ― Y bien ¡Dime! ¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Cómo fue todo? Dime por favor que usaste protección ― Las palabras de Chloé parecían salir con la intensidad de un arma de fuego, por lo cual ella se sintió rápidamente abrumada.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, aun así, ella tardó en reaccionar debido a que apenas y podía procesar que no hubiese bastado más que un par de minutos en la camioneta para que Chloé dedujera las cosas y quizás se montara una película entera en su cabeza.

La rubia bufó molesta en cuanto escuchó el sonido de los cláxones sonar de nueva cuenta con intensidad, por lo cual bajo la ventanilla para después sacar su cabeza por esta.

― ¡Guarden silencio, malditos soquetes! ― Gritó para después recibir en respuesta aquellos molestos sonidos nuevamente.

Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir soltando más maldiciones al aire ¿Pues quienes se creían ellos?, aun así antes de que pudiese continuar, sintió un tirón de su chaqueta y su cabeza volvió al interior de la camioneta.

Marinette cerró la ventanilla con el control de su lado, avanzando por fin por la avenida.

Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, y ella se preguntaba si era por todo lo que Chloé le habia cuestionado, o por tener que soportar el carácter explosivo de su amiga en público.

― Chloé, no es necesario que maldigas a cualquier persona por la calle, imagínate si algun reportero te capta en cámara o algo por el estilo, tú eres figura pública y eso no quedaría bien contigo ― Balbuceó mientras las palabras se atropellaban en su boca. Su vista estaba fija al camino.

A los ojos de Chloé, su cuerpo lucia completamente rígido.

Como si de un gato remojado se tratara.

― Los medios locales e internacionales conocen como soy, así que no hay problema. No quieras desviar el tema, pero estoy feliz de que dejaras de negarlo ― Acotó a decir. A sus ojos no paso por alto que Marinette afianzó su agarre al volante.

Aquel gesto le hizo alzar una ceja, curiosa.

No comprendía mucho la actitud de Marinette, al igual que no comprendía por que tanto secreto implicado en aquello.

Ambos eran adultos, tenían una vida hecha y quizás muchos errores en su pasado ¿Pero que tenia de malo? Estaba más que segura que los demás apoyarían esa relación.

Después de todo, ella pensó que en algun momento eso terminaría ocurriendo entre ellos al ser tan parecidos y a la vez sus completos opuestos.

 _¿Por qué ocultar que son pareja?_ , se preguntó Chloé, inspeccionando las expresiones ahora rígidas de su amiga.

Hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, y entendió que quizás habia malinterpretado la situación.

― Marinette ¿Adrien y tú no son pareja? ― Preguntó con suavidad, esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

No tenía nada en contra de las relaciones solo para buscar _un placer_ en común, después de todo, era lo que siempre le habia funcionado a ella.

Chloé no se veía en una relación _idílica_ como la de Alya y Nino, así como la de Iván y Mylène. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma como un alma libre, no deseaba anclarse a algo que la dejara varada a la deriva sin poder experimentar nuevas cosas en tierras inexploradas.

No deseaba formar un hogar, tampoco deseaba quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

Su propio padre consideraba aquel pensamiento como el de alguien sumamente solitario, pero ella se sentía completamente diferente a lo que él podía pensar; Así era feliz, no necesitaba de nadie para serlo.

Y no es que para ella fuese malo que sus amistades sí quisieran esa vida, ella respetaba los deseos y decisiones ajenas así como ellos nunca la habían presionado por asentar cabeza o seguir con los lineamientos estándar.

Después de todo, la felicidad siempre puede ser alcanzada por varios caminos, no existe uno trazado con piedras para seguir. A pensamiento de Chloé, uno puede ir creando su camino por donde le plazca y del material que desee, además de llevar todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero esa era ella; No Marinette, no Adrien.

Aquellos dos eran los enamorados _más_ empedernidos que pudo conocer en su vida, de hecho, eran los únicos que desde temprana edad habían pensado que parte de su felicidad iba a radicar en tener una familia.

Y sí bien, admitía que al principio se burló de aquel pensamiento, pronto adoptó aquel pensamiento de que cada quien decidía con que piedra hundirse.

Pero, en definitiva, ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para una relación de una _noche_ , o para algo pasajero.

Al principio se encontraba feliz de que ambos _tontos_ encontraran algo que realmente podía ser el _uno para el otro,_ no como sus antiguos fracasos amorosos. Pero ahora, se encontraba genuinamente preocupada.

Ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para algo así, y solo pudo pensar en que uno de los dos iba a salir lastimado.

― No lo somos, Chloé ― Respondió Marinette por fin, tragando saliva.

Chloé solo pudo suspirar, pues el semblante de Marinette no daba para hacer más preguntas.

Al menos, no en aquel momento.

― Sabes que me lo contaras tarde o temprano ¿Verdad? ― Inquirió ella, cruzando sus brazos.

Marinette se giró hacia ella, sonriéndole.

De una u otra forma, supo que Chloé estaba preocupada. No conocía el lenguaje corporal, tampoco era una maestra para descifrar una cara de _póker_ , pero conocía a su amiga.

Y pudo ver que tenía las mismas preocupaciones que comenzaban a acrecentar en ella durante las últimas semanas.

 _Ni ella ni Adrien estaba hechas para relaciones pasajeras_.

[…]

El fin de semana restante después de la fiesta de Joseph había sido extrañamente largo para él, después de todo tener a Chloé cerca siempre era un desafío para su cordura.

Sabía que su amiga se compadecía de su _suerte_ , pero aún así aquello no la exentaba de querer hacer sus malas bromas sobre su situación. Pensó que incluso estas se habían acentuado, y realmente no tenía idea de que había ocurrido para que esto fuese así.

El domingo se había podido escapar temprano del trabajo para salir a cenar con la rubia y ponerse al día sobre sus vidas, a pesar de todo, a Adrien le pareció algo distante la forma en la que trataba con él, como si deseara hurgar en los secretos que él tenía.

Afortunadamente y como por arte de magia, la rubia había desistido antes de que algo pudiese salir de él. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al poder contrarrestar un poco las habilidades intuitivas de su amiga.

― Entonces, déjame ver si entendí ― Wayhem se encontraba a su lado, preparando lo que parecía ser una salsa de tomate, a decir verdad no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo ― Tienen sexo, son amigos ¿Y no tienen citas? Creo que si temen involucrarse más como que han hecho las cosas mal en el orden de los factores ― Adrien logró chistarle a tiempo para que bajara la voz.

Pues, realmente el moreno no sabía ser para _nada_ discreto.

― Necesito encontrar el botón para bajar el volumen de tu voz ― Maldijo por lo bajo, rascando su nuca esperando que aquello no hubiese llegado a odios de la Chef Césaire.

Después de aquella ocasión en la que Marinette había llevado el _trabajo_ hasta su trabajo, Wayhem no tardó en sacar conclusiones apresuradas de lo que sucedía.

A palabras de él, era fácil distinguir cuando un hombre en abstinencia sexual tenía algo de acción, y él no era la excepción a la regla, pues según Wayhem, aquel día había llegado _especialmente radiante_.

Y tampoco es como si él no hubiese sido _realmente obvio_ cuando la Chef Césaire le aviso que Marinette lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, e incluso cuando volvió a la cocina aquel día, completamente acalorado.

Conociendo a su amigo, intentó dejar las cosas claras antes de que comenzara con una interminable ronda de preguntas. Aun así, se guardó las cosas más complicadas para sí mismos; Como por ejemplo que ambos buscaban tener un bebé de la forma _tradicional_ entre ellos debido a sus planes fallidos y la complicación que atravesaba Marinette.

Lo dejo en que eran una clase _de amigos con derechos_.

Y aunque al principio parecía ser suficiente para su extravagante amigo, la verdad es que de vez en tanto preguntaba por la situación de ambos.

Pues a Wayhem se le hacía curioso como un hombre como Adrien, que buscaba tener una estabilidad y quizás volverse a enamorar para tener una familia, había terminado en aquel lio.

Porque, según su experiencia, en esas situaciones siempre uno de los implicados terminaba flechado mientras el otro simplemente estaba ahí por la actividad física. Aun así, le alegraba ver el cambio de humor en él.

Sí bien se seguía comportando en ocasiones como un hombre centrado en su trabajo, desde hace un buen tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír como en ese último mes.

Él moreno no tardó en darle sus puntos de vista sobre aquello, pero Adrien lució despreocupado ante ello, después de todo solo él sabía la absoluta verdad de todo eso.

Si bien, la actividad era _increíble_ , no lo hacían por recreación; Todo tenía su propósito.

Entonces, para Wayhem estaba más que claro, quizás darle un pequeño empujón no estaría de más-

― Las citas son para conocer mejor a tu pareja, Wayhem, eso no hace falta entre nosotros ― Se atrevió a comentar, rodando los ojos ― Somos amigos, la conozco, creo que eso es suficiente ―.

Wayhem hizo un mohín con su boca.

No es que quisiera hacerle de cupido con su amigo y aquella chica que lo tenía _por las nubes_ , más de lo habitual, pero si aquello era tan bueno como parecía al hacer ver a Adrien más _feliz_ , entonces valía la pena intentar.

― Sí son amigos, entonces no lo veas como una cita, sino más bien una salida casual, después de todo ella te está _ayudando_ ― Comentó con una sonrisa, para después hacer un ademán algo _grotesco_ palabras de Adrien, pues emulaba como _algo_ entraba a su boca. De inmediato él rubio comenzó a toser, incomodo ― Sé caballero con tu amiga y no solo le des ese tipo de bocadillos, si sabes a lo que me refiero ― Agregó, ahora amagando como si tuviera algo _realmente_ pequeño entre manos.

Adrien tomó el salmón que había estado sazonando con pimienta para lanzarlo justo en la cara de Wayhem, quien no se inmuto ante la acción.

Después de unos segundos, el moreno suspiro, tomando entre sus manos el salmón que ahora resbalaba por su rostro. Sonrió triunfante, pues de una u otra manera había tocado el orgullo masculino de su amigo.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarlo de regreso, apuntando justamente entre ceja y ceja del rubio, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar como el volumen del _programa de farándula más popular_ aumentaba, ahí al fondo de la cocina donde se encontraba colgada una pantalla para el personal.

Adrien sintió un nudo en su garganta, y no era para menos.

Habían mencionado el nombre de su ex esposa, y de cómo, a poco más de dos meses de su divorcio ella ahora se encontraba comprometida nuevamente.

No sintió dolor, pero la incomodidad y desconcierto de la situación claramente no era algo bueno para él.

Observó de reojo como Wayhem se movía entre los pasillos de la cocina, llegando hasta donde se encontraban los meseros que se encontraban viendo el dichoso programa, incluso pudo escuchar como su compañero les reñía y no dejaba pasar alguno que otro insulto.

La cocina pronto guardo silencio, pues, aún seguía siendo algo reciente para él, y apreció el acto de sus compañeros. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los meseros, sabía que no les caía del todo bien.

De igual manera, importaba poco si aquellos _pingüinos_ intentaban lastimarlo. Él tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Aun así, el compromiso de su _ex_ realmente le daba un mal sabor de boca, y se preguntó qué había ocurrido durante ese tiempo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, se encontraba levemente preocupado por _ella._

― Ya me hice cargo de los _pingüinos_ estirados ― Mencionó ya a su lado, entregándole el ahora _inservible_ salmón ― Vamos, lánzalo a mi rostro de nuevo, tirarme cosas a la cara te pone de buen humor ― Bromeó con picardía, logrando que un par de compañeros alrededor no pudieran evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por aquel atrevido comentario.

Adrien tampoco pudo evitar reír. Wayhem era raro, pero era un buen amigo.

Y detestaba admitir que _usualmente_ tenía razón.

Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a lanzar el salmón al rostro del moreno, logrando que las risas estallaran en el lugar durante un breve momento.

Antes de que estas cesaran de forma abrupta, donde ambos adultos tragaron saliva al ver como a la distancia la Chef Césaire los miraba con una ceja alzada.

― ¿A quién me debo cobrar esa pieza de salmón? ―.

Y, antes de que recibieran un regaño nuevamente y se preguntaran por que no habían sido despedidos, pensaron que quizás era mala idea lanzarse comida al rostro.


	17. dieciséis

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir como algo dentro de sus entrañas se revolvía, y supo que aquello no se debía precisamente a los intensos cólicos que debía soportar de forma constante.

Si no más bien por aquella nota que había encontrado durante los primeros instantes de haber abierto _twitter_ en uno de sus ratos libres en la boutique.

Solo le bastó con leer el encabezado para cerrar su laptop en un movimiento brusco en el cual no se percato de que quizás había usado fuerza de más en aquella acción.

Poco más de dos meses habían transcurrido desde que Adrien había firmado los papeles de divorcio, y en ese tiempo aquella mujer se las habia arreglado para quedar comprometida.

Si era sincera consigo misma, nunca le había agradado del todo, pues a su parecer simplemente buscaba tener una relación con el Agreste por la fama que tenía en el pasado debido a su trabajo como modelo en la firma de su padre, y ella era una _chica_ que buscaba suerte en el estrellato.

Amable, encantadora, pero que en realidad parecía amar más la atención que las cámaras le podían brindar que la misma que Adrien le ofrecía.

" _La hermosa actriz Aurore Beauréal anuncio su compromiso con el productor Alec Cataldi esta mañana durante la entrevista que se le realizo para promocionar su nueva película"_.

Muchas cosas estaban mal en ese enunciado, empezando que para ella, Aurore no era para nada _hermosa_. Seguido de que, estaba segura de que aquel sujeto no era con quien habia tirado el matrimonio con Adrien a la basura.

Aunque, siendo realistas, eso habia ocurrido desde que su amigo habia decidido dejar el modelaje para comenzar a estudiar para Chef.

— A menos de que el tal Alec no tenga nada colgando entre las piernas, esto me suena mal — Se dijo a sí misma, recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla.

Marinette se consideraba a sí misma una persona que _rara vez_ podía guardar algún tipo de rencor en su pecho, pues era algo que consideraba innecesario y que simplemente era algo que a la larga le terminaba haciendo daño, pero algo estaba claro, y eso era que para ella aquella mujer no era de su agrado, y sí, quizás guardaba el nombre de ella con rencor en su memoria.

Después de todo había lastimado a Adrien de forma egoísta, y nunca había mostrado ningún rastro de culpabilidad.

Durante el divorcio ella había complicado las cosas, razón por la cual parecía que Adrien en cualquier momento parecía que iba a estallar.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, sintiéndose extrañamente agobiada por todo lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza, sintiendo un gran deje de melancolía en sí, pensando que, lo más seguro era que aquello había sido la razón por la que Adrien hacia unas horas atrás le habia llamado para acordar salir a cenar.

No es que fuese raro, después de todo, antes de que sobre ambos callera dicha avalancha de problemas era algo que solían hacer cuando ella aun se encontraba trabajando para _Gabriel's_ años atrás.

Pero, pensó que a pesar de esa capa de seguridad que mantenía Adrien, aquello le pudo afectar y buscaba su apoyo, y ella no se lo iba a negar.

Él siempre había estado ahí para ella, ahora más que nunca si veía en retrospectiva.

Ambos habían pasado por situaciones similares, pero mientras ella solo pudo tirarse a llorar y lamentarse, él lucia completamente apacible y resignado.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse al preguntarse cómo se encontraría Adrien debajo de esa sonrisa boba y sus malos chistes.

Intentó no prestar atención cuando un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar que, posiblemente Adrien aun pudiera tener algún tipo de sentimiento por _ella_.

Era una sensación asfixiante, y negando con su cabeza intento templar sus pensamientos, pues aunque fuese eso una posibilidad, él ya había dado vuelta a la página de esa etapa de su vida.

Aun así, no pudo dispersar ese sentimiento de desosiego en ella.

[…]

Acordaron encontrarse alrededor de las ocho de la noche en el restaurant _Le Bouillon Chartier,_ ubicado a la cercanía de _Montmartre._ Un lugar que, para ellos era algo clásico, pues era donde usualmente quedaban cuando les apetecía salir a cenar en grupo (en especifico, cuando todos estuviesen libres de sus respectivos trabajos, y en el caso de algunos de sus amigos, de sus hijos) debido a que a pesar de ser un lugar elegante y que a primera vista lucia ser un lugar costoso, era donde más podían cuidar sus bolsillos si se referían en gastar para una cena de tal calibre en la zona.

Además de que el ambiente era agradable, y la ubicación era perfecta pues quedaba prácticamente cerca de los hogares de todos. Aunque eso sí, era un lugar sumamente solicitado.

Adrien se habia encargado de hacer una reservación en cuanto Marinette había aceptado salir a cenar el próximo fin de semana, teniendo el tiempo suficiente para poder conseguir una buena mesa y sobretodo que la hora no fuese a altas horas de la noche, pues él al día siguiente debía presentarse a trabajar.

No le daba la razón a las palabras de Wayhem (al menos, no por completo) pero dentro de él, no le pareció absurdo invitar a salir a Marinette para charlar como en los viejos tiempos, después de todo estaba seguro que ahora más que nunca tenían cosas para hablar entre ellos.

El ejemplo más grande, era lo que harían cuando tuviesen un resultado positivo entre sus manos.

 _Aquello seria una salida de amigos, no era una cita._ Se repitió el varias veces mientras se alistaba, pues de una forma u otra, Wayhem había implantado aquella extraña idea en su cabeza.

Aunque claro, los planes no salieron tal como le hubiera gustado. Y aunque sonaba deprimente, de una forma u otra ya se habia terminado acostumbrado de que aquello ocurriera. Después de todo, solía sucederle muy a menudo.

Cuando se dispuso a poner en marcha su automóvil, este de forma inesperada soltó un ruido alarmante y seguido de ello, se apagó por completo y no pudo ser arrancado de nuevo.

Adrien intentó que este volviera a encender, pero aparentemente la batería del vehículo ya había dado todo lo que podía ofrecer y maldijo por debajo cuando no aprovecho la oferta de hacía varios meses atrás donde si compraba dos neumáticos le obsequiaban una batería. Por _tacaño_ solo había comprado el repuesto, y ahora se encontraba en aquel problema.

Aunque bueno, en ese entonces se encontraba con sus finanzas un poco más ajustadas debido a que tenía que pagar el sueldo del abogado que llevaba su difícil divorcio acabo. Si bien, el abogado en cuestión había sido recomendado por su padre, Adrien se había negado en que él pagara el caso (pues Gabriel se ofreció para hacerlo), era su problema y él debía resolverlo. Tampoco se podía culpar demasiado a sí mismo.

— _Nette, por favor espera un poco, tengo un percance con mi auto. Ahora mismo tomaré el transporte para llegar_ — Él podía jurar que en el rostro de ella se había formado una risa burlona, pues ella conocía sus _famosos_ infortunios.

Recordando como durante una buena época del instituto casi todos sus amigos lo comparaban con un gato negro cada vez que algo desafortunado le ocurría.

Marinette había sido la que había comenzado con aquello, y ella hasta la fecha no lo olvidaba.

— _Creo que es más fácil si paso a tu apartamento por ti. Apenas voy de camino —_.

Y sí, en teoría aquello era lo más fácil en aquel instante. Lamentablemente no contaron con que varias calles que llevaban hacia _Montmartre_ se encontraban repletas de tráfico. Para cuando llegaron al lugar, solo restaban unos cuantos minutos para las nueve de la noche.

Habían perdido la reservación.

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer en aquel momento era reír.

— Creo que tener una buena racha este último mes me ha cobrado factura — Se atrevió a comentar observando a Marinette de reojo.

Esta casi de forma inmediata le propicio un golpe en su brazo, logrando que él hiciera una mueca de dolor ante la acción de ella. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlesca al ver un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de todo, su comentario _tenía_ un doble sentido que aparentemente Marinette había sido capaz de captar.

— No tientes a tu suerte, Adrien — Advirtió ella, para después suspirar y observar la _crepa_ que sostenía con su mano derecha.

A pesar de que habían perdido la reservación en _Le Bouillon Chartier_ , ambos acordaron que realmente aquello no debía impedir sus planes para convivir aquella noche.

Buscaron algún lugar para comer que tuviese alguna mesa libre, pero para su desgracia ningún lugar a la redonda parecía tener espacio libre. Y, a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos le sorprendía aquello, después de todo era fin de semana.

No tardaron en resignarse y comprar un par de crepas de un puesto callejero.

A pesar de todo, no había sido una mala idea, después de todo era un pequeño postre que podían disfrutar.

Llegaron hasta el carrusel que se encontraba a los pies de la basílica _Sacré Coeur_ , y frente a este tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que les permitía tener una estupenda vista del lugar.

Comieron unos instantes en silencio después de su último intercambio de palabras, contemplando como varias parejas se subían al carrusel junto con sus hijos, y ambos de forma natural sintieron un calor especial en su pecho.

— ¿Te lo imaginas, Marinette? — Habló Adrien por fin, sin dejar de mirar al frente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Marinette se giró para observarlo, y aunque podía entender bien a lo que se refería, quería oírlo de la boca de Adrien.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella, dándole un mordisco más a su postre.

— Ya sabes. La primera vez subiendo a nuestro bebé al carrusel — Soltó, buscando con su mirada los ojos de Marinette — Sinceramente pienso que debido a tanta vuelta, lo más seguro es que termine vomitando sobre mi — Agregó, soltando una suave risa imaginando la escena en su mente.

Marinette también lo hizo, y de cierta manera pensó que realmente serian muy malos padres si se les ocurría subir a su bebé a aquella atracción. Pero, por otro lado, la calidez que había comenzado a sentir al ver la interacción entre padres e hijos a lo lejos había aumentado exponencialmente debido a las palabras de Adrien.

 _Nuestro bebé_ , era algo que sonaba realmente bien.

Y el hecho de que Adrien se imaginase involucrado de tal manera era realmente encantador.

— Sí lo hago — Confesó Marinette, sosteniendo con un poco de más fuerza la crepa entre sus manos — Solo espero que no tenga miedo de los carruseles como yo de pequeña — Comentó entre risas, negando con su cabeza al recordar cómo sus padres siempre trataban de convencerla de que los pequeños caballos del carrusel no eran reales.

— Entonces, ¿Podré estar con ustedes? Me refiero a que, sé que quizás me estoy adelantando mucho, pero es algo que he pensado mucho — Se intento explicar, rascando su mejilla en señal de nerviosismo — No seremos como las parejas que se separan y que terminan teniendo una relación áspera, pero realmente me preguntaba si podremos compartir ese tipo de momentos juntos, para que ninguno de los dos se pierda cosas importantes — Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su estomago se comenzaba a revolver debido a sus propias palabras — Como por ejemplo, la primera vez que nuestro bebé me vomite — Agregó a forma de broma.

Marinette parpadeo unos instantes, observándolo levemente confundida, para después sonreír.

— Adrien, serás su padre, está claro que compartiremos momentos así cuando, bueno, ocurra — No podía negar que se sentía conmovida por como él planteaba la situación. Y sí era sincera consigo misma, agradecía que él sacara el tema a colación, pues era algo que también deseaba hablar — Será justo como lo es ahora, una salida de amigos, solo que con una pequeña diferencia — Agregó, llevando su mano libre hasta la mano de él que reposaba sobre el regazo de su pierna.

Él no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al sentir la calidez que el contacto de ella le infundía sobre su piel, dejándolo desconcertado durante un par de segundos para después tragar saliva, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse.

Las palabras de Marinette siempre le infundían seguridad, siempre podía creer que ella decía la verdad.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro, asintiendo ante las palabras de ella.

— Gracias — Se atrevió a decirle, girándose para poder observarla por completo — No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, Nette — Agregó, buscando envolver la pequeña mano de ella con la suya.

— Quien debería hacerlo soy yo, después de todo tú has pagado la cena — Comentó con tono burlón, zafando el agarre que tenia Adrien sobre su mano de forma casi instantánea, llevándola hasta el pequeño cono plano donde venia la crepa para llevarse el postre hasta su boca para darle un mordisco y callarse a sí misma.

Se maldijo a sí misma en cuanto vio durante unos segundos una mueca de desconcierto por parte de Adrien al momento que ella retiro su mano. Pero, aquello había ocurrido casi como si de un _arco_ reflejo se tratara, pues aquel contacto no lo había previsto para nada.

Y, de alguna forma, le hizo sentir nerviosa.

Pues había recordado como el primer pensamiento de Chloé había sido que ambos eran pareja, y, algo que hacían las parejas era tomarse de las manos.

De pronto las manos de él parecían quemar sobre su piel.

— Me alimentaste en tu departamento durante casi una semana para poder _reponer_ energías, creo que está bien que tenga este tipo de atenciones contigo de vez en cuando ¿No? — Argumentó, imitándola, llevándose de nueva cuenta el postre hacia su boca — Pensaba en que quizás estaría bien el no solo vernos para, bueno, _esos intentos_ — Agregó, levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia. Pero sus mejillas enrojecidas delataban que realmente era algo _importante_ — Para que nuestra amistad no se torne extraña —.

— Adrien, nuestra amistad ya es extraña —.

— Más extraña, entonces — Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Adrien, después de todo, parecía quererse llevar la razón — Además, he estado pensando en lo que llegaremos a decir cuando nuestro plan funcione —.

Marinette enarcó una ceja, curiosa por lo que él tenía que decir sobre aquello.

— Por favor dime que no tienes en mente decir que estábamos ebrios — Suplicó casi de forma inmediata.

Aquello seria una mentira con la cual no estaba segura de que podría soportar tanto tiempo; Menos teniendo a Chloé sobre ella.

— No, lamentablemente Nino y Alya ya quemaron esa carta — Comentó entre risas, después de todo, su amigo no tenia resistencia alguna para el alcohol y estaba seguro que la noche que Joseph fue concebido Alya no se habia medido con las copas.

En aquellos días pensaba que había personas que tenían _demasiada suerte_ para que un incidente así les llevara un regalo que él anhelaba tanto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él se había sacado el premio mayor.

Quizás costaría más trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

Y tampoco es como si se quejara.

— Pienso que si salimos un poco de esta manera, podríamos generar un _historial_ de ello, que intentamos algo pero que funcionamos mejor como amigos, y que en el transcurso pues, ¿No nos cuidamos lo suficiente? — Se explicó.

— Técnicamente no sería una mentira ¿No es así? —.

Adrien asintió ante la conclusión de Marinette, sonriendo.

No es que ambos quisiesen ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones a sus respectivas familias y amigos, pero estaban de acuerdo que su plan era algo que difícilmente entenderían.

Marinette aun no había hablado con nadie más que no fuese Rose y Adrien de su condición, y estaba segura que a pesar de que sus padres eran personas sensatas y comprensivas, ellos se mostrarían terriblemente preocupados por ella y seguramente le hubiesen recomendado que acabara el problema de raíz para que ella no fuese a pasar por algo aun peor debido a ello.

Por su parte, Adrien estaba seguro de que su padre seguiría insistiendo en que buscara a alguien para que _intentara_ querer de nueva cuenta, cosa que a las alturas que se encontraba y con todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, era algo difícil de intentar.

Simplemente seria endulzar la verdad un poco, y así evitarían aquella avalancha de problemas.

Eran adultos, sí. Pero eso no los exentaba de que sus padres mostrarían preocupación por sus decisiones.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos de nueva cuenta mientras sus miradas volvieron al frente. Pudieron notar como la mayor parte de las personas que se encontraban en el carrusel comenzaron a bajar de este debido a que a unos metros de ahí había comenzado un espectáculo callejero con unos simpáticos payasos.

— ¿Te apetece subir al carrusel? Hay más de un espacio disponible — Adrien se levantó de su asiento, dejando el pequeño cono de cartón en el cesto de basura que se encontraba a un costado suyo, para después girarse hacia Marinette, ofreciéndole su mano para que le imitara.

Ella observó su mano durante unos segundos, para después buscar los ojos de él.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al no encontrar algún rastro de tristeza en aquellos ojos de color verde brillante; No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que sus temas de conversación se centraban en ellos y no en _nadie más_.

Y con una sonrisa se atrevió a tomar su mano para después levantarse de su lugar.

— Solo si yo puedo montar el caballo — Y, aunque su comentario no hubiese sido hecho con un doble sentido intencionado, no pudo parar de reír en cuanto vio las mejillas de su amigo tornarse rojizas.

Sí, su amistad quizás ahora era extraña. Pero, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba aquello.

[…]

— Sigo sin entender que fue lo que te hizo siquiera pensar imitar a Christina Aguilera durante ese evento en el instituto — Marinette, a ojos de Adrien, parecía estar guardando una sonora carcajada en su garganta, pero por cortesía se contenía todo lo que podía.

Aunque sus mejillas un poco infladas le delataban.

— Quería hacer enojar a mi padre, además de que Nino me necesitaba, no podía abandonarlo — Aun podía recordar el dolor que había sufrido en sus pies, pues para aquel evento incluso se atrevió a usar zapato de tacón.

Y no cualquier tacón; Era de aquellos que llamaban "tacón de aguja", y desde entonces de forma automática comenzó a sentir un enorme respeto por cualquier persona que pudiese estar más de media hora con aquel calzado.

— Ya recuerdo, en esa ocasión Alya lo había retado a participar de forma ridícula y que si lo lograba accedería a tener una cita con ella — Soltó animada, sin despegar la vista del camino — Aunque, ella nunca especifico quien debía hacerlo. ¡Yo siempre creí que Nino te había ofrecido algo a cambio! —.

— No, todo fue para apoyar a mi amigo para que tuviese su cita con Alya — Sonrió triunfante y orgulloso, después de todo, él se consideraba a sí mismo como el Cupido de aquella relación.

La música de la radio sonaba a un volumen considerable para hacer la charla más amena mientras recorrían la ciudad sobre la camioneta de Marinette, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta su apartamento.

Adrien al principio se negó, pues realmente no quería que Marinette manejara más lejos de su dirección, pero claramente habia perdido la discusión. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que eso sucedería, después de todo, conocía lo terca que podía ser su amiga.

Por su parte, Marinette no tenía problema alguno. Después de todo, Adrien de cierta manera era _una princesa_ que debía ser dejada en la puerta de su hogar en aquellos momentos, pues _su carroza_ se había convertido en calabaza por ser alguien descuidado.

Y, muy dentro de ella sabía que, realmente disfrutaba aquellos minutos extras con él.

— Te lo tomaste muy enserio como para ponerte las extensiones de Chloé — Se burló, atreviéndose a mirarlo de reojo, después de todo el semáforo justo se había cambiado a color rojo.

Esperó que él refutara su comentario, incluso que soltara una sonora carcajada a la cual estaba segura que ella pronto se le uniría, pero en su lugar recibió un silencio que le alertó.

Llevó su mirada hacia donde la de él se encontraba fija, era una parada de transporte público, algo nada fuera de lo común.

De no ser por qué en uno de los espectaculares a un costado de esta, se encontraba plasmado el rostro de Aurore. Era un poster publicitando la nueva película de la actriz, de la cual no le importaba saber siquiera el nombre de esta.

El nudo en su garganta que había sentido días atrás se volvió a manifestar al ver una mueca de malestar en el rostro de Adrien.

 _¿Por qué justamente apareces cuando todo va bien?_ , pensó Marinette con molestia. Sí, era una actriz y la película en la cual era protagonista estaba a punto de estrenarse, pero aun así no podía evitar culpar a aquella mujer por la suerte que parecían cargar ellos ahora para toparse con su rostro, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que _ella_ no tenía nada que ver con aquella (hasta ahora) amena salida.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando acelero de forma automática, sin mencionar nada al respecto durante lo que restaba de recorrido.

Ese silencio entre ellos no le gustaba a Marinette, y de pronto se sintió asfixiada por ello.

— Adrien ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, colocando la camioneta en la función de _parking_ en cuanto se estacionó frente al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de su amigo.

Adrien asintió, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo se había visto inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— Yo, sí, lo siento Marinette — Se disculpó con una media sonrisa, gesto el cual a ella le disgustaba, pues demostraba todo lo contrario — Estoy algo impactado, seguro tú ya sabes que Aurore está comprometida y bueno, es extraño, lo último que supe es que prefería estar con alguien que no tuviese algo colgando entre las piernas — Intentó sonar divertido, pero aquel comentario sonó lleno de amargura.

— Sí, lo sé, pero no digas que estas bien cuando no lo estas, o no por completo — Argumentó ella, a lo que él sonrió, pero esta vez de forma genuina.

— Lo estoy, una princesa me trajo en su corcel a mi torre ¿Qué más puedo pedir? — Marinette alzó una ceja, no del todo convencida — Nos vemos después ¿De acuerdo? No olvides en llamarme cuando la ventana de oportunidades este abierta —.

Él se acercó a ella, plantándole un delicado beso en su frente, para después sonreírle de nueva cuenta y salir de la camioneta.

Marinette se quedó plasmada en su lugar sin decir nada mientras observaba como él caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio, y maldiciendo por lo bajo se apresuro a apagar el vehículo para después bajar de este, siguiendo el camino de su amigo.

Sus pasos pausados pronto comenzaron a tomar velocidad hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de él, donde lo tomó por la chaqueta para evitar que siguiera caminando.

Con pasos rápidos lo rodeó para encontrarse frente a él, evitando que continuara con su camino.

Adrien iba a abrir su boca para preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero no pudo hacerlo al observar el entrecejo de ella fruncido.

— No lo estas, nadie en su sano juicio estaría bien ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitirlo? — Le encaró, y aunque fuese difícil de admitir para él, aquellas palabras lograron que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Realmente no estaba bien, no del todo si quería reducir su pesar.

— Por qué no me duele, si eso es lo que crees. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no escuchar las advertencias de Chloé y por no darme cuenta del por qué ella estaba conmigo en su momento, Marinette. Estoy molesto con ella, porque estoy seguro de que esta lastimando a alguien más con su compromiso — Y de forma espontanea, las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca como si de un vomito verbal se tratara — No sé qué le pasa en su cabeza como para en poco más de dos meses dejara a la mujer con la que me engañaba en yoga por un productor — Hizo una pausa, soltando un gruñido — No, sí lo sé, busca atención de la prensa y no le importa nada —.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de impotencia, y Marinette lo supo en cuanto sus manos se volvieron puños.

De forma intuitiva sus brazos se movieron hacia él, rodeándolo en un abrazo en el cual ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Pero el cuerpo de Adrien se encontraba relajado ahora entre los brazos de quien había sido siempre su apoyo, de quien más le comprendía en esa situación.

Pues ambos habían pasado por circunstancias amorosas parecidas.

— Eres tonto al preocuparte por la mujer que se acostó con tu esposa mientras tu tenias que sobrevivir a base de duchas frías — Bromeó, logrando que una suave risa saliera de los labios de él.

 _Sí, soy un tonto_ , se dijo Adrien a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Respingó en cuanto sintió los suaves labios de su amiga en su mejilla depositando un fugaz beso, y no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa al ver como ocupaba ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarle.

Marinette le dio otro beso más, pero esta vez en el puente de su nariz. Uno más llego a duras penas a su frente, y entre risas él decidió encorvarse un poco.

La calidez de los labios de ella ahora se encontraba en su barbilla, y entonces miró los ojos brillantes de ella observarlo atentamente, y supo entonces que ella le quería dar a entender que estaría para él.

Él habia hecho lo mismo. Había repartido pequeños besos en el rostro de ella cuando supo que algo afligía su corazón en aquel encuentro dentro de la camioneta de ella, y ahora Marinette hacia lo mismo.

Se relamió los labios de forma automática, pensando o más bien esperando que ella continuara.

Y entonces llegó a sus labios la calidez de los de Marinette, quien presionaba sobre los suyos de forma suave mientras sus pequeñas manos acunaban su rostro.

Sus manos fueron hasta la cintura de ella, atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta el de él, sintiendo la calidez que ella emanaba.

Marinette le ofrecía ese cambio de pagina que él hacía semanas atrás le habia ofrecido a ella.

Y Adrien aceptó aquello.


	18. diecisiete

La respiración cálida de ella lo hizo suspirar de una forma que quizás nunca lo habia hecho, lográndolo sentir desconectado de la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba.

Pero las suaves pestañas de Marinette rosando con suavidad su mejilla mientras él buscaba los labios de ella nuevamente lo hizo volver a la tierra, experimentando una sensación de calor intenso en sus labios.

Una que estaba seguro que solo podía calmar si los unía con los de ella.

Sonrió cuando sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un simple roce, afianzando el agarre que tenía en la cintura de ella.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Susurró Marinette mientras buscaba la mirada de él.

— Nada, solo que — Hizo una pausa, buscando un poco más de contacto con ella — Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo — Admitió, plantándole ahora un casto beso sobre sus labios.

¿Quién diría que aquellas acciones se volverían algo normal entre ellos para transmitir sentimientos más allá de las palabras?

Si se lo preguntaban a ambos hacía dos meses, simplemente dirían que aquello sería una locura, que sería algo extraño que no debía pasar.

Pero ahora, realmente era algo _bueno_.

A pesar de todo eso, una parte de él se sentía incompleto y quizás era porque se encontraba hecho pedazos, por lo menos una parte de él lo estaba.

Aunque ya no amara a quien habia causado eso en él, seguía herido. Después de todo, había amado más de lo que pudo, había pasado por alto muchísimas señales y simplemente aquella mujer que en algún momento creyó que era con quien compartiría su vida no dudo en traicionarlo.

Pero ¿Realmente se podía llamar traición a algo que ella nunca habia sentido? Después de todo, Aurore solo estaba con él por la fama que le pudo conseguir, pues la supuesta atracción física también era una mentira para ella.

Sintió la suave mano de Marinette posarse en su mejilla, permitiéndose parpadear durante unos instantes para poder contemplarla mejor y alejar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

No habia reparado en lo vacio que se sentía hasta esos instantes. No habia reparado en lo vacio que se sentía hasta que él y Marinette habían llegado a aquel plan.

En como comenzaba a sentir como a poco sus piezas se acomodaban en él.

Entonces, descubrió que sentía miedo de sus propios pensamientos entorno a ello.

— Sabes que siempre estaré contigo — _Mentira_ , pensó con temor Adrien al momento que las suaves palabras de Marinette llegaron a sus oídos — No te puedo decir que lo olvides, pues sería hipócrita de mi parte. Pero, puedes hacer lo que has hecho hasta ahora, enfocarte en tus metas. Eres bueno para eso —.

De pronto el tema de Aurore quedó en un rincón en su mente. En realidad, lo que se encontraba lastimado en torno a ella era su orgullo en aquellos momentos, y aun así, tampoco podía decir nada, después de todo él ahora buscaba tener un hijo con su amiga más cercana; ¿Qué lo podía diferenciar a él de Aurore además de la evidente codicia de ella? No mucho más.

Ahora solo le inundaba un pánico que no había llegado a concebir hasta ahora; Uno que no sabía cómo definir, y que intuía que la palabra _extraño_ le quedaba más que a la perfección.

Pero ¿Qué no era extraño al estar cerca de Marinette? En retrospectiva, ella solía poner su vida de cabeza.

— Es extraño tenerte en mi vida, Nette — Confesó soltando una risa nerviosa que ni el mismo supo como identificar. Marinette por su parte alcanzó a arquear una ceja, cuestionando las palabras de él — Nunca eres como una receta que se debe seguir al pie de la letra —.

— ¿Adrien, a que te refieres? — Cuestionó sin separarse de él.

Él llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Marinette, apartando un corto mechón de su rostro para poder observarla mejor y percibir los cambios que ella había tenido en sus facciones al paso del tiempo.

— Me refiero a que si el día que fui por primera vez al Françoise Dupont me dijeran que serias alguien con quien pudiera estar de esta forma, realmente sería difícil de creer — Su mente por primera vez en la noche omitió una palabra que tenia _bien_ gravada en su cerebro, y al percatarse de ello sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda — Después de todo, no fui de tu agrado al principio, y aun así, aquí estamos —.

Ella hizo un puchero, sintiendo su corazón encogerse por unos instantes al recordar su época en el instituto, después de todo, debía admitir que extrañaba aquella vida sin preocupaciones y anhelos algo absurdos.

— Fue culpa de Chloé, las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotras en ese entonces. En todo caso, también mi amistad con ella es _extraña_ — Intentó refutar las palabras de él, buscando irse por la tangente.

Siempre habia encontrado una seguridad extraña al encontrarse cerca de Adrien o en sus brazos en el pasado. Pero ahora, simplemente se sentía abrumada tan solo por sus palabras.

Recordaba bien que para ella en el pasado Adrien no había sido de su agrado, pues pensaba que era igual a Chloé en aquel entonces debido a una sucia broma que la rubia le habia intentado jugar con goma de mascar.

También podía recordar como él habia insistido en hablar con ella para arreglar el malentendido. Aun podía sentir el olor de la tierra mojada en sus fosas nasales, pues aquel recuerdo era algo especial para su corazón.

A pesar de que ella había ignorado el saludo de él, Adrien se detuvo unos pasos más delante de la lluvia con un paraguas cubriéndolo, armándose de valor para decir todo lo que guardaba en su pecho. En ese momento, la lluvia era torrencial, y él no dudó en ofrecerle su paraguas a ella.

Pero, como él había dicho, siempre cosas extrañas ocurrían cuando se trataba de ellos dos. Marinette nunca pudo tomar la sombrilla pues esta se habia cerrado de forma inoportuna sobre Adrien, soltando una carcajada sobre ambos y siendo así los cimientos para aquella amistad.

Ella intuía que sí aquel día la lluvia no hubiese cesado y él le hubiese entregado su paraguas, quizás pudo quedar _encantada_ con la amabilidad del chico. Pero las cosas no habían sucedido así.

— Y aun así, aquí estas, recogiendo mis pedazos rotos — Rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de ella sin pedirle permiso, preguntándose si acaso aquello era necesario — Quédate — Se atrevió a susurrar sobre el oído de ella que era cubierto por su cabello.

Ese gesto la hizo estremecer, sintiendo algo de temor por aquel tono desconocido.

Y, muy dentro de ella, sintió dolor al pensar siquiera que Adrien temía estar solo debido a _Aurore_ y las acciones de ella.

Cuando en realidad él simplemente deseaba saber que era aquel extraño _pánico_ en su cabeza.

— Adrien, yo…— Su voz se apagó al escucharlo suspirar tan de cerca, sintiendo sus entrañas revolverse de forma inesperada.

— No es por lo que crees, Nette — Se apresuró a aclarar, afianzando el abrazo que tenia sobre ella sin llegar a asfixiarla. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de decepción ante sus palabras — Solo quiero sentirme un poco más así contigo — Se mordió la lengua al verse a sí mismo diciendo aquello — Podemos ver películas, ver videos de gatos como los viejos tiempos antes de que nos pusiéramos la soga del compromiso en nuestro cuello, _tú decides_ —.

Guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de ella.

Marinette elevó sus brazos sin decir nada, correspondiendo el abrazo con delicadeza pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Afortunadamente yo me libré de ello primero — Atinó a decir, sonriendo de medio lado — Pero ¿Mañana no tienes trabajo? — Inquirió, intentando eliminar todo rastro de nerviosismo en su semblante.

Porque, mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba nerviosa.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes, no faltaré — Acotó, separándose levemente de Marinette para plantarle un fugaz beso en su frente.

Se sintió egoísta. Pero, algo dentro de él le decía que verla marchar durante esos instantes le sería algo _doloroso_.

Aunque, de cierto modo, comenzara a sentir un extraño pánico a lado de ella. Uno que no lograba identificar.

Marinette por su parte, pudo recordar la mirada apacible que Chloé le había otorgado después de su última conversación en persona, al igual que las palabras que le dedico como consejo.

— _Ni tú ni Adrien son como yo, Marinette_ — _Chloé ya se encontraba debajo de la camioneta, recargada sobre la puerta de esta, con una expresión que ella no había podido descifrar_ — _Ustedes dos no están hechos para relaciones pasajeras, o más bien no lo desean. No quiero que se lastimen, y espero que piensen si en realidad lo que sucede entre ustedes es solo sexo — Puntualizó, antes de lanzarla un beso de despedida para después dar una vuelta y alejarse por la acera._

Y sí, Chloé tenía razón.

Aun así, desde el principio lo que existía entre ellos para sus planes no había quedado como _simple sexo_. Era mucho más que eso.

Pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué era ese _mucho más_ para ella?

 _¿Qué era ese mucho más para Adrien?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, antes de buscar una respuesta en los ojos de él.

En lugar de encontrar la confianza que siempre reflejaba en ellos, se topo con lo que identifico como una _duda_.

— Entonces, dame un momento para estacionar mejor la camioneta ¿De acuerdo? — Se separó de él, titubeando un poco, caminando marcha atrás.

Y mientras ella se alejaba con pasos torpes, Adrien se preguntó a sí mismo si estar cerca de Marinette siempre lograba nublar sus sentidos de esa manera.

Pero, eran tantos años a su lado que a duras penas podía notar la diferencia.

Lo único que sintió cambiar en él eran sus manos con una pequeña capa de sudor y su corazón levemente descontrolado.

¿Ese terreno hasta ahora inexplorado con Marinette era realmente seguro?

[…]

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron por inercia al escuchar el sonido de la alarma, lo primero que notó que la sensación de vacío que solía experimentar de forma diaria durante las mañanas durante mucho tiempo no se encontraba con él. En cambio, un peso _conocido_ sí que estaba sobre su pecho y piernas.

Marinette se encontraba sobre su cama, profundamente dormida boca arriba con sus extremidades extendidas sobre el lugar, cayendo uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho y ambas piernas sobre las de él.

Rio por lo bajo, aunque a su ver aquello no era necesario. Marinette tenía el sueño pesado, y sabia bien que necesitaba más de una alarma para que ella pudiese iniciar su día.

Le pareció curiosa la posición en la que se encontraban; Él estaba de costado con su mirada sobre ella, en una pequeña porción de la cama. No era la primera vez que compartían una cama juntos, pero sí era la primera vez que ocurría aquello sin un _intento_.

Y aun así, le era curioso como la confianza que ellos se tenían parecía plasmarse incluso en la forma de dormir acompañados el uno del otro.

No era como en las _típicas películas románticas_ donde la _pareja_ duerme abrazado el uno del otro, acoplándose de forma perfecta e incluso haciendo alusión de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro de la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban.

Simplemente eran ellos.

Y cuando lo pensó de nueva cuenta, se sintió extraño al compararse con aquel concepto, pues claramente estaban lejos de estar involucrados en algo _romántico_.

— Es tu amiga — Se repitió a si mismo mientras secaba su cabello rubio con una toalla al salir del cuarto de baño con solo sus pantalones de un blanco impecable sobre él — Tu amiga con la que intentas tener un bebé — Añadió en cuanto la observó moverse sobre su cama, como si Marinette buscara su calor corporal.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía envidia de ella por poder dormir de esa forma tan placida los fines de semana. Deseaba volver a la cama y dormir por lo menos un par de horas más en su compañía.

No solo porque a pesar de que ella se movía demasiado entre sueños, le resultaba realmente cómodo dormir en su compañía.

Si no por qué también habían dormido hasta altas horas de la madrugada, perdiéndose en lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Recordando anécdotas, elogiando logros y cayendo en cuenta de cuantas cosas habían atravesado juntos.

De cómo el tiempo había pasado y que ahora eran unos adultos; Que sus mayores problemas durante el instituto ahora les parecían cosas triviales.

Y de cómo las cosas habían cambiado.

Se atrevió a escribirle una nota que dejó en el pequeño cajón a un costado de la cama, intentando hacer la letra lo más impecable posible para burlarse de forma discreta de la caligrafía de ella.

Y, dando un último vistazo a su habitación, por fin comenzó con su camino hacia su trabajo.

Su auto no era una opción de transporte, por lo que utilizo la aplicación de _Uber_ para poder llegar a tiempo y evitar la molestia de llegar tarde debido al transporte público.

Durante el transcurso no pudo evitar reír consigo mismo debido a como había actuado durante la noche anterior; Un poco desesperado por no sentirse solo fue lo primero que llegó a su mente, pero estaba seguro que si hubiese sido alguien más no se hubiese atrevido a pronunciar aquellas palabras que lograron que Marinette se quedara con él.

Estaba de un extraño buen humor, pero supuso que eso era bueno.

Incluso no se molesto cuando su teléfono móvil se quedo sin batería a medio trayecto y no pudo saber cuánto le habia costado el viaje al final de este.

— La anciana de la mesa seis dice que la carne no está en el término que la pidió, dice que no detecta el _sabor_ a carbón como especifico — Uno de los meseros se le acercó, tendiéndole el plato con el que cargaba de manera brusca.

En alguna otra situación, estaba seguro de que terminaría maldiciendo o incluso recriminándole al mesero por no especificar que _aquel dichoso "termino"_ en realidad no existía y era una moda realmente tonta proveniente de América.

Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo con humor ante aquello.

— Bien, le daremos su carne con _termino carbón_ — Atinó a decir, colocando el plato sobre una de las barras — Wayhem, ¿Puedes alcanzarme un pedazo de carbón de la parrilla trasera? — Pidió, con una sonrisa socarrona.

El moreno asintió, extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo, haciendo lo que él le habia pedido con una _excesiva_ amabilidad que incluso habia dejado helado al mesero.

Cuando le tendió el pedazo inerte de carbón, ahogo una expresión de sorpresa cuando Adrien tomó un _rayador de queso_ y con este comenzó a rayar en pequeñas virutas el pedazo de carbón sobre la carne que segundos atrás habia colocado sobre la plancha.

Con una espátula le dio la vuelta, repitiendo el proceso para que del lado contrario también contara con una buena cantidad de carbón para después girar el trozo de carne nuevamente.

— Sellaste la carne con carbón — Sentenció Wayhem, limpiando sus manos con el primer trapo que encontró.

— No, esto es el termino carbón que la cliente pide — Corrigió, colocando el pedazo de carne nuevamente sobre el plato, para después entregárselo al atónito mesero — Dile que el Chef le manda una gran disculpa y que disfrute su platillo —.

El anonadado mesero asintió, observando a Wayhem para obtener alguna clase de respuesta, pero este solo negó con su cabeza, confundido.

Cuando el _pingüino_ (como a Wayhem le gustaba llamarles) se marchó, Wayhem se acercó a Adrien, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

— Tienes un extraño buen humor hoy, y estoy seguro que no es por sexo — Afirmó, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla, dudoso.

Lamentablemente en sus manos aun quedaba un poco de carbón, dejando un rastro sobre esta que simulaba una _barba_ realmente falsa y _tonta_.

Adrien rio por lo bajo, alzando sus hombros, despreocupado.

— Supongo que me gusta estar de este humor, a pesar de todo — Pues, a pesar de todo el _pánico_ que pareció sentir durante gran parte de la noche, no habia sido al que le causara un desagrado por su parte.

Y es que de cierta manera le hacía sentir como si despertara de un _lapsus_ donde se encontraba en modo automático.

Uno en el cual seguramente se había sumido durante muchos años.

Sintió que el día transcurrió más rápido de lo habitual, añadiendo que ningún regaño por parte de la Chef Césaire no había sido dirigido hacia él simplemente hacían él día más ameno.

Checó su hora de salida con su huella digital, seguido de Wayhem mientras se colocaba el abrigo. Agradecía poder tener parte de la tarde libre para poder poner en orden algunas cosas.

De forma instantánea pensó en Marinette, pero desecho la idea al pensar que quizás sería ya algo _más_ que extraño.

— No puedo creer que la anciana con su dichoso _término al carbón_ mandara las felicitaciones al chef cuando le supo _a verdadero carbón_ — Exclamó Wayhem a su lado, observándolo colocarse su chaqueta — La gente es cada vez más _esnob_ — Agregó, abriendo la puerta trasera por la cual ellos entraban a la cocina.

— Ten por seguro que en estos días vendrán distinguidos comensales a probar el nuevo _término_ de la carne. Y no estoy seguro si la Chef Césaire se reirá con nosotros, o nos pondrá una pequeña multa — Ambos hombres fingieron tener un escalofrió mientras salían del lugar.

Adrien estuvo a punto de pedirle a Wayhem que le acompañara a buscar una batería para su auto, pero su amigo le dio un golpe en las costillas antes de que pudiese decirle algo, llamando su atención.

— Creo que tu amiga te está buscando — Comentó en tono pícaro, señalando hacia el frente para que el guiara su mirada hacia el lugar al cual apuntaba.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró de forma frenética ante las palabras del moreno, pues aunque él nunca habia conocido a Marinette, después de su _pequeña escapada_ al estacionamiento con ella, le dio una breve descripción de Marinette. Si bien, él habia insistió en que le mostrara una foto, el se había negado por respeto a su _pequeño secreto_. Nunca se habia sentido tan agradecido de que Wayhem dejase de usar las redes sociales en cuanto habia centrado su carrera profesional, y aunque el moreno replicaba que aquello eran celos, él simplemente lo negó.

Pero, en cuanto llevó su mirada hacia el frente, pudo sentir como perdía el color de su piel.

Marinette decía que rara vez podía uno tener algo tan _increíblemente bueno_ o afortunado sin que algo saliese _increíblemente_ mal.

Y en esos momentos, confirmó la teoría de ella.

— Ella no es Marinette, Wayhem — Aclaró, observando como la mujer de cabellera oscura caminaba hacia ellos.

Lucia cohibida, e incluso temerosa.

— Buenas tardes — Saludo a ambos por igual cuando estuvo frente a ellos, sus hombros estaban caídos, como si buscase protegerse a sí misma — Adrien, quizás no me recuerdes, pero necesitó hablar contigo —.

— Sí te recuerdo, ¿Kagami, verdad? — Preguntó él, con cierto tono de incomodidad en su voz. Ella frunció el seño en cuanto él la llamó por su nombre de pila con tanta confianza, pero después de todo no podía culparlo — Nos vimos hace tan solo unos meses — Acotó.

Wayhem no pudo evitar abrir su boca, sorprendido al escuchar aquel _peculiar_ nombre, pero que había escuchado un par de veces de la boca de Adrien en el pasado.

Estaba incomodo con la tensión de ambos. Era como si no desearan verse, pero a la vez presentía que ambos tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

— Bien, este tipo de charlas son incomodas para alguien que no tiene nada que ver con sus asuntos de _mujeres_ — Confesó, sacando del bolsillo de su gabardina un cargador de teléfono móvil, tendiéndoselo a Adrien — Me voy. Carga tu teléfono para que puedas pedir un Uber a tu casa y ya después me cuentas los detalles — Agregó, pasando su vista hacia la mujer de rasgos asiáticos, para después rodar los ojos — No dudes en usar las garras contra ella —.

— Wayhem — Adrien lo regañó, tomando el cargador en sus manos.

— No, está bien, es tu amigo así que supongo que está enterado de mi — Una mueca incomoda apareció en su rostro.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Con un ademán se despidió de su amigo, caminando hacia la salida de la calle.

Sí, sabia quien era ella. Al menos, por el nombre, pues nunca había tenido el gusto de conocerla personalmente (y no era algo que deseara, a decir verdad).

Kagami era el nombre de la mujer que había entrado en la vida de Adrien de la peor manera posible.

Por las piernas de su (ahora) ex esposa.

Y, mientras pensaba en las razones por la cual ella se encontrara ahí buscando a Adrien, pudo notar como una camioneta _murano_ arrancaba del estacionamiento hacia la salida sin preocuparse por quemar el neumático de forma brusca.

Le restó importancia a aquello antes de mirar hacia su espalda, deseándole suerte a su amigo.

Esperando que aquel extraño buen humor no se esfumase.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Había hecho una promesa de publicar el día 31, pero a decir verdad se me hizo imposible al igual que él día de ayer que fue martes. Pude hasta ahora, nuevamente, usando los datos de mamá (Que esta vez no sabe que los estoy utilizando, jijiji).

Quería jugarles la carta del día de los inocentes con la pregunta del día anterior, pero casi ninguno cayó ante ello así que me rendí y decidí no hacerlos pasar por un mal trago jajaja.

Pienso que, las cosas entre Adrien y Marinette ya han cambiado. Ambos siguen con su plan, pero están consientes de que hay algo ahí que les produce un miedo extraño, tal como su plan. Y siento que es lo bonito. Se conocen, no existen expectativas altas pues no son necesarias, tal como Adrien lo piensa, incluso para dormir juntos pueden hacerlo sin el temor de lo que el otro pensara, y eso a decir verdad me resulta encantador porque es algo que pasa cuando una pareja lleva un gran tiempo juntos. Y ellos, a pesar de no serlo, si que han estado ahí el uno para el otro.

Quise dejar un poco de la serie original en el inicio de la amistad de ellos, pero con el cambio que no ocurre en la serie; A Adrien se le cierra el paraguas, provocando que no ocurra un flechazo en Marinette, y simplemente sean amigos. Como el "efecto" mariposa, un pequeño cambio repercute en la historia.

La historia del "termino carbón" es cierta. Es una anécdota que mi novio me contó de una vez en sus practicas, y realmente no pude evitar añadirla. Realmente existe gente así JAJAJA.

¡En fin! Espero que hayan pasado un excelente año nuevo y que no olviden que, crean o no crean en la celebración, es una buena oportunidad para continuar o comenzar cosas desde cero. De igual manera, no se dejen llevar por el tiempo, pues ustedes son dueños de su tiempo en todo momento, que nadie cambie eso.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me dieron sus buenos deseos debido a la noticia que publique hace unos días sobre mis quistes (¡Que ya solo me queda uno!) Pude leer unos de manera rápida mientras seguía en el consultorio, pero no pude contestarlos todos debido a que me retire a seguir con el día ajetreado.

Ahora sí. Ya me estaba matando por que esta parte llegara, tenia tantas ganas de escribir a Kagami y su papel acá. Wayhem ha dicho como es que Adrien la conoce. Solo espero que si captaran su _sucio_ comentario. ¿Entienden quien es Kagami? Ñum ñum.

Y sí. Ni Wayhem ni ningún amigo de Adrien la conoce, pues es algo _muy_ personal de Adrien, aunque si conocen su nombre y las acciones de ella, no es como si Adrien fuese por ahí presentándosela en persona a todo mundo. Como piensa Wayhem, Adrien la conoció entre las piernas de su ex.

¡Ahora sí! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Las cosas puercas no tardaran en llegar, lo prometo. Se necesita algo más de cimiento para que lo siguiente venga. El ciclo de Marinette no esta lejos.

¿Un votito, comentario para esta historia que hago con mucho amor pa todos nosotros? (Si, me incluyo, por que amo escribirla)

¡Un gran abrazo!


	19. dieciocho

" _Sé que es contradictorio al ser Chef, pero mi refrigerador esta vacio. Hay café caliente en la cafetera y unas donas de Krispy Kreme en el horno de microondas. Te lo compensaré algún día cocinándote lo que desees, tú, como siempre, pones fecha, Nette."_

No pudo evitar sonreír al releer la pequeña nota que ahora tenía entre sus manos, apreciando cada detalle que Adrien se había tomado para que la caligrafía pareciera de un papel impreso y no de letras escritas con rapidez, una clara burla a su letra _casi_ inentendible.

— _¿Cómo puedes entender esto? Es ilegible —_ Recordó las palabras de él cuando había leído por primera vez unos apuntes de su libreta en sus días en el instituto.

— _Lo escribí antes de leerlo, duh_ — Su excusa había sido algo patética, pero, realmente era la mejor que podía concebir en aquellos años.

Aunque ahora sabía que simplemente era debido a una pereza innata en ella.

Se levantó de la cama sin soltar la nota, estirando su cuerpo por completo. Se sentía realmente fresca y descansada, de un humor completamente renovado para su sorpresa. La noche había sido increíblemente tranquila mientras ambos se encontraban tendidos en la cama charlando de todo lo que en su mente pudiese aparecer.

Cuando comenzó a tomar la ropa que había dejado sobre el tocador de Adrien, se observó con atención en el espejo; La ropa que Adrien le había prestado para pasar la noche le quedaba holgada, quizás un poco más de lo que acostumbraba a usar a la hora de dormir, pero aun así le agradaba como se veía.

Y, de cierta forma, el aroma de él estaba impregnado en las prendas. Pensó que aquello se debía a que habían pasado la noche en la misma cama, pero dejo de darle muchas vueltas en cuanto se dijo a si misma que en realidad no le importaba, que en su lugar aquello le agradaba.

Le gustaba mucho la imagen que tenia frente a ella en aquel espejo. La ropa de Adrien le sentaba bien.

Como si de un impulso se tratará, se puso de perfil sin perder su reflejo de vista sobre el espejo, levantándose hasta el nacimiento de sus senos la camiseta holgada con el logo de _Black Panther_ que ahora usaba, dejando solamente su abdomen a la vista.

— Durante el embarazo podría tomar algunas prendas de Adrien — Se dijo a sí misma en un tono divertido, sintiendo como aquellas palabras le infundían una gran calidez en su pecho.

Infló su barriga un poco, sacándola hacia adelante y entonces se contempló.

La ilusión de tener un bebé creciendo dentro de ella era algo grande en su corazón.

Pero, ahora la ilusión de tener un bebé de ella y de Adrien en su vientre era una idea que simplemente lograba que su pecho se expandiera de felicidad.

Se permitió respirar, bajando la prenda hasta su lugar para después salir hacia la cocina con sus prendas en mano, después le devolvería la ropa a Adrien.

 _Sí es que pregunta por ella_ , pensó divertida, llevándose una dona de caramelo hasta su boca mientras salía del apartamento.

Optó por salir en la cómoda pijama que portaba, después de todo conduciría hasta su apartamento sin hacer alguna parada, así que podía estar en ese cómodo atuendo un poco más.

A medio camino se arrepintió, pues mientras conducía habia comenzado a hacer cuentas sobre su ciclo menstrual y a pesar de no ser una persona regular en cuanto a aquello, pensó que quizás sus días fértiles estaban más cerca, después de todo, hacia no más de unos días su periodo había terminado.

Las pruebas de ovulación que tenía en su apartamento se habían acabado, así que tuvo que pasar a la farmacia por unas cuantas más.

Y la sola idea le ponía nerviosa, pues sabía bien que vendría cuando su ventana fértil estuviese abierta.

— Linda playera de _Black Panther_ , ¿Te gustan los superhéroes, preciosa? — Ella ni siquiera se había tomado el esfuerzo de saludar, pues el dependiente de la farmacia la había arribado con aquella pregunta tan _directa_.

Y no es que fuese algo malo, si no que todo se encontraba en el tono coqueto y condescendiente que el hombre había usado.

Si bien nunca aquel tipo de coqueteos le habían agradado, en aquellos instantes realmente la sola insinuación le causo desagrado.

De forma irónica pensó que si Adrien hubiese sido quien le hubiera dicho aquello, las cosas serian diferentes.

Ante ese pensamiento no pudo sentir nuevamente aquel pánico que se habia apoderado de ella al verse entre los brazos de él, mientras que ella no se sentía con el valor de separarse. Aunque claro, ella había sido la que inició el contacto; Razón por la cual, el pánico se acrecentó.

— Gracias, pero no es mía — Se limitó a decir, dejando sobre el mostrador tres pruebas de ovulación, para después cruzar los brazos — Pagaré con tarjeta — Agregó, moviendo su pie impaciente al ver un poco de conmoción en el dependiente.

Esperaba que entendiera con aquella sutileza que _no estaba disponible_.

Se sintió satisfecha cuando el hombre pasó las pruebas por el marcador laser y tomó la tarjeta que ella le tendía sin decir nada, para después salir del lugar en silencio.

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué? Cuando vez a una mujer con una camisa mucho más grande que ella normalmente es de su pareja — Fue lo último que escuchó a sus espaldas cuando por fin cerró la puerta de la farmacia a su espalda, e inconscientemente le dio la razón.

Ella no era pareja de Adrien, pero ¿Podía contar como algo parecido debido a la extraña amistad que llevaban?

Negó con su cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos de su mente y enfocándose en aspectos más importantes, como que la calle se encontraba levemente mojada y que quizás durante la noche había llovido un poco.

Lluvia que no había escuchado al estar sumida en un sueño completamente profundo, a un lado de Adrien.

— Marinette, estas pensando de más — Se repitió, casi como un mantra del cual su vida dependiera.

Pensó en desayunar algo ligero en cuanto llegó a su apartamento, después de todo aquella dona acaramelada no era lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir hasta la comida del día, pero desechó la idea de aquello al verse ansiosa sobre aquella prueba de ovulación.

Y que además no había orinado desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama. Su vejiga llena era buena excusa.

Después de hacer lo necesario con la prueba, se recargó sobre la pared del baño esperando que transcurrieran los minutos.

Revisó su teléfono móvil, tenía varios correos donde confirmaban la llegada de los patrones sobre los diseños que había logrado vender con astucia a la firma de modas _Louis Vuitton,_ sintiéndose realmente halagada de que confiaran en primera mano en una _boutique_ relativamente nueva y pequeña. Estaba realmente emocionada por que las prendas que ella había diseñado se encontrarían en uno de los escaparates más importantes la próxima temporada.

Las cosas poco a poco comenzaban a tomar un lugar positivo en su vida, y no era simplemente porque ellas llegaban a ella, si no por su esfuerzo en cada una de las situaciones que se le presentaban.

Intentaba hacer su propia suerte, aunque el destino le pusiera obstáculos.

Tecleó una respuesta breve al correo que Théo le había mandado por la mañana, avisándole que las entregas habían sido exitosas, además de agradecerle por su trabajo.

Aprovechó y contestó un mensaje pendiente que tenia de Chloé; Su amiga quería que le confeccionara un atuendo para un evento importante en Dinamarca que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos meses, y ella se rehusaba a comprar algo que seguramente alguien más tendría o usaría. Sonrió ante ello, pues de una u otra manera sabía que Chloé lo hacía para presumir que tenía una amiga como diseñadora en ascenso. Por supuesto, ella no se negaba ante ello, más bien lo agradecía.

" _El lunes pasaré al Le Grand Paris para tomarte las medidas, no quiero usar las que ya tengo por qué no sé si subiste de peso"_ Escribió con burla, para después enviar el mensaje.

Observó el reloj de su teléfono, los cinco minutos habían pasado ya, quizás un poco más. Ya era hora de ver si se encontraba en aquel lapso de _oportunidades_ que tenían ella y Adrien.

Su corazón dio un brinco en cuanto observó la pantalla digital de la prueba, y no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior.

 _Ovulando_ , era la palabra que se mostraba en pantalla.

No supo si se sentía igual o aun más nerviosa que en la ocasión anterior, pero tomó aire.

Se dispuso a marcar el número de teléfono de Adrien. No esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo que _la primera vez_ , pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decirle aquello sin que unas simples letras fueran el intermediario.

También deseaba escuchar su reacción, e incluso deseaba escuchar si se ponía tan nervioso como ella.

Pero la llamada entro directamente al buzón de voz.

Seguramente se había quedado sin batería.

Y, a pesar de que sentía unas enormes ganas de salir y _repetir_ lo del estacionamiento, se contuvo. Hacia no más de unas cuantas horas se habían visto, sería demasiado raro que fuese en _esos_ momentos.

Se vería como alguien muy ansiosa, aunque en realidad si lo era.

— Si vas a ir, ve cuando termine su turno. Mencionó algo de que debía buscar una batería nueva para su auto, le ayudas y, bueno, después a lo nuestro — Se dijo a sí misma, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Envió un simple mensaje, redactando con manos nerviosas algo que realmente anhelaba volver a escribir.

" _Estoy ovulando"_ , breve y conciso, lo envió sin pensarlo mucho.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, esta se sentía fría pues no había pasado la noche ahí.

Olvidando por completo que se habia saltado el desayuno.

[…]

La presencia de _Kagami_ frente a él era algo que realmente lo confundía de sobremanera, pues ninguno de los habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras en el pasado, y sobra decir que no habían sido del todo _cordiales_ entre ellos.

No podía tener idea de que quería hablar, pero de cierta manera, no sintió ningún tipo de mirada acusadora e incluso algún tipo de intención negativa en ella, como en el pasado.

La primera vez que la vio fue en compañía de Aurore, cuando los términos del divorcio comenzaban a ser discutidos entre ellos. Ella se encontraba ahí cuando se habia dirigido a lo que _era_ su casa a sacar sus posesiones.

Y, bueno, en las siguientes ocasiones habían sido en compañía de sus abogados cuando las cosas ya se habían tornado realmente serias.

Kagami había fungido como parte importante del divorcio, pues al estar del lado de Aurore, abogó en todo momento por ella a la hora de los testimonios, prestándose a hacer la _fiel amiga_.

A él no le creyeron en cuanto soltó la verdad que Aurore quería ocultar, que ambas habían sido amantes por _quien sabe cuánto tiempo_ , llevando las de perder.

Por eso mismo mientras ambos se habían acomodado sobre el piso a un costado de la puerta de servicio del restaurant, recargando sus espaldas contra la pared, a un lado de una conexión donde fue capaz de conectar su teléfono celular con el cargador que Wayhem le habia prestado antes de irse, no tenía idea de lo que podía salir de la boca de aquella mujer, así que pensó que debía estar preparado para _contactar_ a la policía de ser necesario.

Aunque, dentro de él aquel pensamiento parecía ser exagerado.

Aun así, no sabía que podía ocurrir.

Pues en primera, parecía que su pensamiento sobre ella el día anterior solo había sido un mal presagio. Y, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Se encontraría siguiendo de nueva cuenta el juego de Aurore o se encontraba ahí a su lado lastimada por las decisiones egoístas de su ex esposa?

— Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, pero no has dicho que sucede — Rompió el silencio, de forma certera y rápida.

Sintió que la tensión entre ambos se podría cortar con un cuchillo, y no era para menos.

La mujer se abrazó a sí misma, intentando abrigarse un poco más con el gran abrigo rojo que portaba.

— Era más fácil en mi cabeza — Admitió sin dejar de observar hacia el frente, sintiéndose cohibida.

Para Adrien aquella imagen de ella era difícil de procesar, pues cada vez que se habia encontrado en presencia de Kagami ella le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría aplastarlo como si de un insecto se tratara.

Aurore se había fijado en alguien con un temblante increíblemente fuerte, uno que incluso podría categorizar como espeluznante.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la ocasión en la que le habló a sus amigos de ella. Marinette había dado un apodo más que certero que siempre venia a su mente cuando se reunían con los abogados y ella se encontraba a un costado de Aurore; Kagami, _la reina de hielo_.

— Entonces, imagina que esta conversación está sucediendo en tu cabeza — Atinó a decir, intentando disimular la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pues era realmente gracioso que aquella que siempre tachó como alguien sumamente fría, se encontrara buscando las palabras correctas para lo que fuese a decir.

Kagami alzó su ceja en cuanto se atrevió a mirarlo, notando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se pregunto que podía tenerlo de _tan buen humor_ a pesar de que se encontraba con quien, prácticamente, había ayudado a acabar con una gran parte de su vida.

— En mi cabeza mi orgullo está muriendo lentamente, así que no es una opción — Aclaró su garganta, intentando sonar de cierto modo _empática_ , aunque sus palabras, como era usual, sonaban cortantes — Estoy aquí porque quiero disculparme contigo — Soltó, para después suspirar y sentir como liberaba algo de su interior.

Algo que habia guardado mucho tiempo por un amor que no la llevaba a ningún lado, algo que había guardado por Aurore.

Adrien parpadeo un par de ocasiones, completamente sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Ladeo su cabeza, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso llegó a pensar por algunos instantes que ella simplemente lo había insultado y él había escuchado de forma errónea.

— ¿Disculparte? — Cuestionó, girándose hacia ella sin despegar su espalda de la pared.

Kagami suspiró de nueva cuenta, observando el suelo.

— Sí, Adrien. Mira, todo lo que hice estuvo mal, y sé que no soy enteramente culpable de lo que sucedió en tu matrimonio, pero aun así hice muchas cosas de las cuales hoy puedo ver que estuvieron mal, que el fin no justifica los hechos ¿Entiendes? — Se intentó explicar, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza, reflejando angustia — Mentí para dejarte mal durante los trámites del divorcio por ella, me metí dentro de un matrimonio porque ella decía estar perdida con tu indiferencia ¿Y sabes qué? Sé ahora que todo era una actuación digna de ella — Confesó, dejando descansar su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio, pero en esta ocasión Adrien sintió que este no era incomodo.

Era la primera vez que _veía_ algo de _humanidad_ en su antigua rival.

— ¿Te dejo por el sujeto ese, no es verdad? — Se atrevió a preguntar, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Kagami respingó ante el contacto de aquel que durante mucho tiempo odio debido a las falsas palabras de Aurore, quien simplemente lo hacían ver como la peor persona del mundo.

Cuando levantó su rostro, no encontró rastro alguno de burla o satisfacción personal al verla algo _quebrada_. Se sorprendió cuando encontró empatía.

De repente se sintió peor por todo lo que había hecho y justo como había comentado, sentía su orgullo morir dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién diría que ella, Kagami Tsugiri, terminaría siendo parcialmente consolada por el hombre que odio durante mucho tiempo debido a la mujer que ella amaba?

No pudo evitar sentir un sabor amargo en su boca.

— No, fue al contrario — Se apresuró a aclarar. No quería que se diera la idea de que alguien _podía_ abandonarla a ella — Ella quería que yo siguiese oculta, más bien nuestra relación, y ella con él planeaba _escalar_ más. Me di cuenta entonces de que, así como planeaba usar al productor que había caído en sus bellos ojos azules, también lo hizo contigo — Su voz sonaba quebrada, pero intento disimular.

Adrien asintió con su cabeza, pues era justo lo que el día anterior habia pensado; Si Aurore tenía un compromiso, ¿Qué pasaba con Kagami? ¿Se conformaría con ser su amante nuevamente?

Se alegró de que no fuese así, porque a pesar de que durante bastante tiempo sintió un gran rencor hacia ella, debía admitir que era alguien fiel y orgullosa, lo habia demostrado al estar siempre para Aurore sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar dañarlo a él.

— Me costó admitirlo en un principio. Aurore había sido todo lo que yo anhelaba en una relación, y eso fue lo peligroso, pues era una pantalla — Se atrevió a comentar, sonriendo de medio lado — Fue la novia perfecta todo el tiempo, feliz de estar bajo los reflectores, feliz de que decidiera hacerla mi esposa — Continuó, evocando los recuerdos que en alguna ocasión para él fueron dolorosos — Las cosas cambiaron cuando quise llevar las riendas de mi vida y de mi profesión, alejarme del modelaje para encerrarme en una cocina — Soltó, mientras una genuina risa salía de su garganta.

— Lo siento — Susurró Kagami, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Después de todo, esperaba que Adrien Agreste se encontrara furioso con ella. Quizás que se reusara a escucharla, o lo hiciera simplemente para jactarse de que el _karma_ se le habia devuelto.

Pero ahí está él, contándole de forma sincera como se sentía respecto al tema, abriendo parte de sus sentimientos a alguien que no conocía más que en encuentros para nada agradables, sintiendo empatía por su deplorable situación.

Hablando de todo ello como si no sintiera tristeza en lo más mínimo, como si todo aquello ya lo hubiese dejado atrás a pesar de que realmente la separación legal habia ocurrido hacia poco más de dos meses.

— No es necesario, Kagami — Acotó, palmeando la espalda de la mujer en señal de camadería — Las cosas no iban bien, era una fachada de ella para cumplir sus objetivos y lo logró, con el divorcio obtuvo bastante publicidad gratis — Comentó de forma irónica, rodando los ojos — Además, entiendo ahora que quizás ella no era lo que quería para mi vida. Era, demasiado perfecta, solo hacia lo que necesitaba para tenerme a sus pies. No era amor — Se detuvo en cuanto completó su frase, sintiéndose sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que decía aquello o siquiera lo pensaba.

Y de alguna forma comenzó a sentir aquel pánico nuevamente dentro de él.

Para Kagami, Adrien no lucia como él hombre roto que se topo aquella tarde en el despacho, que firmaba con lentitud los papeles para volver el divorcio oficial.

Se veía genuinamente feliz.

— De igual manera, debía decirlo. Sabía que estaba siendo la tercera persona, y no me importó. Aplaste mi orgullo por amor en aquella ocasión — Se sinceró, haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

— No lo creo — Kagami alzó una ceja, confundida e incitándolo a que continuara. Adrien se aclaró la garganta un poco — El amor no puede ser algo que aplaste nuestro orgullo, ni nuestras mejores cualidades, pienso que va de la mano incluso con nuestros peores defectos — Por un instante pensó en la terrible caligrafía de Marinette y la horrible forma que tenia de dormir a su lado, dejándolo en un pequeño espacio.

También pensó en el terrible carácter que podía tener cuando se llegaba a molestar, e incluso cuando no podía evitar decir la verdad echando a perder alguna que otra sorpresa dirigida a sus amigos.

Su torpeza, su ingenuidad, sus inseguridades.

— Si alguien hace que aplastes algo de ti, entonces no es amor Kagami — Continuó, observando la pantalla de su móvil. Ya mostraba un diez por ciento de batería, por lo cual se apresuro a encenderlo.

Ella lo escuchó de manera atenta, girando su mirada hacia el frente.

— Para ser alguien divorciado, parece que sabes bastante del amor — Le dijo ella de forma irónica — O ¿Quizás has encontrado a alguien que te haya enseñado eso? — Se atrevió a comentar con algo de ironía.

No conocía a Adrien, pero por lo que había escuchado de Aurore él era un pésimo bromista, así que aquello era lo que esperaba; Una broma.

Pero cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellos, no pudo evitar girar a observarlo de nueva cuenta.

Se encontraba mirando a la nada, con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo de pánico, quizás, originada por sus palabras. Como si de una pequeña realización acabara de cruzar por sus ojos.

— No, no — Negó con su cabeza, pero su quijada seguía trabada — Las películas románticas enseñan eso — Se excusó, tomando su teléfono celular que ya se encontraba prendido entre sus manos, observando que tenía un mensaje entrante.

Kagami hizo una mueca de desconcierto, no creyendo sus palabras.

Entonces, pudo observar que él se levantó de golpe, luciendo increíblemente nervioso mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

Pensó que quizás le habían dado una mala noticia por mensaje de texto, pero al ver el rostro de él completamente sonrojado, supo que se trataba de _una chica_. Lo sabía porque, era el mismo rostro que ella ponía en el pasado cuando Aurore le mandaba mensajes _incognitos_.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y sentirse aliviada.

— Kagami, me tengo que ir, surgió algo importante y — Pero fue interrumpido por ella, quien seguía en el piso e hizo un ademán con su mano.

— Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, depende de ti si aceptas mis disculpas. El cómo me sienta de miserable yo, realmente es mi culpa — Comentó con tranquilidad, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que él la veía sonreír sin tener una intención negativa hacia él y muy por dentro agradeció el gesto — Sabes dónde queda mi gimnasio, ya sabes; Box, esgrima, _yoga_ — Se atrevió a bromear, logrando que los nervios de él se apagaran un poco — Salúdame a la mujer que te ha enseñado todo eso del _amor_ ahora que la veas ¿De acuerdo? — Finalizó, alentándolo a que se marchara.

Él iba a agregar algo más, pero no supo que responder ante los comentarios de ella.

— Gracias — Fue lo que cruzó su mente mientras tomaba el cargador del enchufe de la pared, para después comenzar a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida, sintiendo como la adrenalina se acumulaba en su pecho.

Marinette la había llamado, y a su vez le habia dejado un mensaje; La ovulación habia comenzado.

Y sin darle más vueltas a las palabras de Kagami, pensó que realmente aquel ciclo de su vida se habia cerrado por fin con las palabras de la asiática. Ahora mismo, tenía todo para seguir adelante con sus planes a futuro.

Kagami por su parte se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, observando partir al hombre que en el pasado pensaba que era _la peor escoria del mundo_ gracias a la manipulación de Aurore y la ingenuidad de ella al desear protegerla.

Pensó en las palabras de Adrien sobre el amor, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta, pues a pesar de que tenían todo el sentido del mundo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que la habia marcado de esa manera y que aun podía decir que amaba. Pero, incluso para él amor, existía un límite. Y ella no iba a ser nuevamente _la otra._

Quizás lo que sentía por Aurore no era amor, pero su corazón seguía latiendo para ella, seguía doliéndole por ella.

Pero, al ver a Adrien sonreír de forma tan genuina sobre su sentir sin alguna pizca de tristeza, pensó que en un futuro ella misma podría hacer lo mismo, y encontrar a alguien que le hiciera hablar así de _cursi_ como el Agreste.

No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de amargura, pues era la segunda vez en su vida que sentía envidia de Adrien Agreste.

La primera vez era por qué era lo que quería ser de Aurore, su pareja ante todos, que se esfumara para que ella la pudiera hacer feliz.

Y ahora mismo sentía envidia de él porque había dejado ir a quien le había hecho increíblemente daño y ahora tenía alguien que aparentemente sacaba lo mejor de él.

— No dejes que te quiten eso, Agreste — Dijo al aire, antes de levantarse del lugar y comenzar a salir de ahí.

Quizás seguía con el corazón roto, pero el peso de la culpa ya casi no hacia mella sobre sus hombros.

[…]

.

.

.

¡Ultimamente me disculpo mucho por los retrasos! Pero realmente se me hace inevitable, debido a que no me encuentro en la comodidad de mi departamento con mi hermoso internet, pues ando en casa de mi madre donde no hay wifi y ella me tiene que prestar sus datos cuando los mios se acaban (como por ejemplo, ahora jajajaja).

Ahora sí, Marinette la empieza a tener algo ¿Difícil? Me refiero, hasta ella misma admite que lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos no ha sido solo sexo, y que como siempre, la compañía con su _amigo_ es agradable, pero que ahora que experimentan un grado más de confianza, siente un pequeño pánico ¿Quizás siente pánico a sentir algo más que amistad? Maybe. Pero eso sí, nada de las pequeñas inseguridades que tiene pararan su emoción por los intentos, sí, siente ansiedad debido a que lo que ocurre entre ellos es _realmente bueno_ , pero también porque sabe que cada intento cuenta para que logren tener un bebé y eso realmente le da mucha ilusión, al igual que Adrien.

En el capitulo anterior preguntaron si la murano que salió "chillando llanta" y que Wayhem vio era Marinette, y sí, si lo era, luego de todo lo que acotence en la primera parte. En el siguiente capítulo podrán ver que pasó. Pues por ahora, la cosa se enfocó en la conversación de Adrien y Kagami.

Kagami, la (ahora ex) amante de Aurore está dolida por las decisiones de ella y como oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos a cambio de los reflectores, una situación que es más común de lo que parece a decir verdad. Y, a pesar de que en el pasado pisoteo su orgullo por "amor" (que luego Adrien corrige la descripción de ello), en esa ocasión no lo dejo pasar, dejándola con su pequeño montaje con el productor. Aurore, como muchas personas en la vida real, hacen lo que sea necesario por sus intereses, el fin justifica los medios, es la frase que más ocupan. Y si bien, en el fanfic intento mostrar que no siempre las intenciones de las personas son realmente malas (en el caso de Luka) Aurore no entra mucho por acá, pues sus intenciones fueron egoístas, y sí, existe gente así.

Kagami solo comprendió cuando volvió a lidiar con eso después de pensar que por fin podrían ser felices juntas, vio lo que hizo mal y se disculpo con sinceridad con Adrien, pues ella fue culpable del divorcio (aunque admitámoslo, tarde o temprano sucedería, solo lo lastimo más) y se encontró que él realmente sintió empatía por su situación, y que Adrien realmente ya no se encontraba afectado por la separación.

Aunque bueno, tres años de matrimonio donde dos de ellos la situación fue en picada y uno que prácticamente sirvió para los trámites de divorcio, creo que es algo normal que Adrien comenzara a pasar la página. Y con esa conversación, la vida de Adrien comienza a girar más deprisa hacia adelante.

Sí, Kagami fue egoísta, y solo entendió viviendo el infierno en carne propia, pero es de valientes reconocer sus errores. Aunque eso no la expía de nada, espera que Adrien sea capaz de perdonarla. Porque, él a pesar de agradecerle, aun no la perdona.

Perdonar va más a allá de recibir una disculpa, y sí, él siente empatía por la situación de ella, pero aquella conversación solo es el inicio para qué empiece a perdonarla, un paso a la vez, el perdón no se da de la noche a la mañana. Por eso ella menciona que sabe dónde encontrarla, como una mala broma, su gimnasio, donde no solo entrena esgrima, sino que también hay clases de boxeo y _Yoga_ , la excusa de Aurore.

Kagami no es una villana, más bien, en este capítulo le ha dado un pequeño empujón a Adrien sutilmente, así que agradézcanle a la Cacahuate japonés.

Oh, y sí. Adrien le agradeció por sus palabras ¿Pero solamente por eso? ¿O también por apartar a la persona equivocada de su vida? ¡Quién sabe!

En fin. Mil gracias por todos sus votos, comentarios, lecturas y todo el amor que me entregan. Este fanfic es una muestra más profunda de quizás mis sentimientos, así que todo eso realmente me hace sentir feliz.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y pues ¿Feliz regalo de reyes atrasado?


	20. diecinueve

Su corazón se encontraba realmente acelerado mientras esperaba en la puerta del apartamento de ella y sobre su oreja podía escuchar como la llamada entraba directamente al buzón de voz.

Tocó la puerta de manera insistente un par de veces más sin recibir ninguna respuesta alguna, sin saber cómo describir a sí mismo la sensación que comenzaba a recorrerle.

Se dijo a si mismo que quizás Marinette había salido de emergencia a algún lugar, simplemente ella no tenia por que esperar su llegada debido a que cuando había podido leer el mensaje de texto de ella ya había sido varias horas después de que lo enviara.

Una respuesta lógica ante sus propios ojos podía ser que seguramente había salido a hacer las compras, o simplemente a cenar, después de todo era su día libre.

Y con aquel pensamiento en mente, se tranquilizo un poco. Después de todo, la ultima vez que no había tenido noticias de ella, Marinette se encontraba en un estado de ánimo bastante deprimente y para él recordar el rostro de Marinette en aquel estado no era una experiencia realmente agradable.

A pesar de todo lo que esa noche terminaría desencadenando entre ellos.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido mientras esperaba que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, después de todo sabia bien que ambos tenían sus vidas respectivamente y que su mundo no debería parar por aquello, además, siempre existirían más oportunidades.

Aunque él mismo se contradecía ante aquel pensamiento, pues estaba seguro que podría frenar su mundo en cuando ella necesitara de él. Y no es que dudara de que Marinette no pudiese hacer lo mismo por él ¡Claro que no! Ella siempre demostraba que en cualquier momento ella se encontraría para estar a su lado, y la noche anterior lo había demostrado.

Simplemente no quería parecer demasiado ansioso ante eso. Agregando que, realmente las palabras de Kagami seguían haciendo mella en él.

Cuando entró al elevador, se recargo en la pared de este después de marcar el piso de la planta baja.

Decidido a despejar su mente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, encontrándose con un par de mensajes que no había leído.

Se encontraban por encima de los de Marinette y por la hora pudo ver que habían sido enviados varias horas después, pero no había caído en cuenta en ellos porque el simple nombre de Marinette reflejado en la pantalla de su teléfono parecía nublarlo por completo.

Eran de Chloé, y por un momento se sintió como un pésimo amigo por pasarlos de alto.

Para después no saber si arrepentirse ante aquel pensamiento debido a las palabras que ella usaba en contra de él.

" _Eres un completo idiota"_

Alzó una ceja, levemente ofendido por las palabras del primer mensaje. Chloé era directa como siempre, pero en esa ocasión parecía darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Como si escribiese cada mensaje por partes antes de decidir enviarlo.

" _¡¿Qué ha pasado entre Marinette y tú?!"_

Por un momento sudo frio, preguntándose qué quería decir con ello, o si en algún momento tendría que explicarlo con _peras y manzanas_ a su excéntrica amiga. De algún modo no se sintió sorprendido que la respuesta de aquella pregunta Chloé ya la supiera.

Antes de continuar leyendo, se percato que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto de par en par dejando ver el interior de la planta baja. En cuanto bajo del ascensor, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la salida, apreciando como los tonos oscuros de la noche se comenzaban a mezclar con el cielo carmesí de la tarde.

No podía pensar muy claro, pues en su interior sentía como su ser se agitaba.

Tomó el móvil de nueva cuenta, para observar el ultimo mensaje que Chloé le había enviado.

" _Más bien, ¿Qué le has hecho a Marinette? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y que no debería meter mi nariz como siempre termino haciéndolo, pero ambos son mis amigos y no puedo pasar de alto esto. Estúpido."_

Y sin pensarlo un poco más, debido al creciente temor que había nacido en él ante las primeras palabras de Chloé, pulso el botón de llamada mientras se colocaba el teléfono en su oído.

De repente comenzó a sentir frio en sus extremidades, preguntándose _qué demonios había hecho_.

¿Tendría que ver el que tardara demasiado en responder? No, era imposible. Marinette no era una persona que se desesperara con algo como eso, tenia más paciencia de la que aparentaba.

Más que él incluso.

El tono de llamada terminó por fin y antes de que Chloé bramara algo en su contra, se atrevió a hablar primero.

— Explícame por favor que sucede, Chloé — Su voz salió entrecortada por su respiración que se comenzaba a acelerar, haciéndolo sentir como si de un adolescente nervioso con un problema _romántico_ se tratara — ¿Qué le hice a Marinette? — Pidió en un suspiro.

Para su sorpresa, Chloé guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Adrien solo pudo escuchar la respiración de ella, como si se encontrara uniendo algunos puntos en su cabeza.

— _Eso fue lo que yo te pregunte. Quizás no de la mejor manera, pero estoy segura que esto tiene que ver contigo —_ Aseguró ella. Adrien la pudo imaginar frunciendo su ceño al otro lado de la línea, y estaba en lo correcto — _Vino de sorpresa conmigo a tomarme unas medidas para un atuendo que le pedí, pero ella y su estúpido sentido del humor ya me habían confirmado que lo haría el lunes, así que me encontró en mi mejor momento. Y bueno, eso no es algo agradable para nadie_ — Se explicó, intentando ahogar una risa coqueta en sus labios.

Adrien entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería en _su mejor momento_ , y realmente agradecía que su amiga no fuese alguien detallista en ese tipo de _asuntos_.

Chloé era una mujer con un ideal de vida muy diferente al suyo, y aunque no compartían sus mismos objetivos, respetaba que ella hiciera lo que le viniera en gana sin depender de la aprobación de terceros. Quizás, era algo que podían tener en común en aquellos instantes, pero claro, de formas muy diferentes.

— No entiendo como tu mejor momento tiene que ver con algo que posiblemente hice o no hice — Refutó, ansioso.

Pues, tanto como hacer algo era un aspecto que podría traerle consecuencias, el no hacerlo también. Era un asunto complicado que en ocasiones como hombre no lograba entender.

— _Solo sé que estaba algo decaída, algo que pocas veces veo en ella —_ Explicó con calma, Adrien volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, la noche ya lo había alcanzado — _Sé que algo ocurre entre ustedes dos, y no es necesario que me lo expliques, son un par de idiotas que juegan con fuego, pero es su vida. Aun así, pensé que molestarla contigo le sacaría una sonrisa, tu nombre usualmente causa ese efecto en ella, pero —_ Hizo una pausa, y él pensó que pudieron pasar horas sin que Chloé dijera algo.

El tiempo comenzaba a perder sentido.

— ¿Pero? ¿Jugar con fuego? Chloé, siempre eres clara, este es un mal momento para dejar de serlo — Insistió apretando su mandíbula.

— _Al mencionarle tu nombre, pude ver en su rostro miedo, y no pude saber el por qué, ella no iba a hablar de eso, lo supe al ver como sus hombros se cerraban sobre su cuerpo, por eso sé que es tu culpa o algo así, y que eres un idiota, aunque lo ultimo ya lo sabia de antemano —_ Chloé guardó silencio en cuando escuchó pequeños rechinidos provenientes de la dentadura de Adrien, sintiéndose levemente mal, pues, esperaba que él supiera que le ocurría a Marinette — _Y Adrien, estoy segura que tu mismo sabes a lo que me refiero con lo de jugar con fuego_ — Acotó.

— No lo sé — Ella pudo sentir la duda en sus palabras, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Adrien sabia perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego, o simplemente no le importaba quemarse.

Entonces, sintió curiosidad. Y también un poco de pena, pues esperaba que las cosas no salieran mal entre ese par de _idiotas_ ; Después de todo, tenían la mala costumbre de no escucharla.

— _Oh, querido, sí que lo sabes, y a mi forma de ver, te estas rostizando al igual que ella —_ Bromeó con sarcasmo, esperando que aquello aligerara el humor de Adrien. Resopló al ver que no fue así — _Vamos, es un juego de palabras con comida, eres Chef ¡Ten algo de humor, Agreste! Argh, sabes que, olvídalo. Marinette esta en su Boutique, probablemente trabajando en mi atuendo. Ve y arregla las cosas antes de que me arrepienta —_ Finalizó con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron al escuchar la ubicación de ella y por fin pudo respirar con algo de tranquilidad, pues si realmente había hecho algo (o no), ahora sabia donde buscarla.

— Gracias, Chloé — Atinó a decir, estirando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa — Pero ¿De que te podrías arrepentir tú? —.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

— _De confiar en que ustedes estarán bien, eso es todo. Son mis amigos, los conozco, y sé que eso de "pasar el rato" para ustedes no es algo que busquen, no quiero que se lastimen —._

— Chloé, Marinette no es algo para pasar el rato — Se atrevió a decir, recordando de manera breve las palabras de Kagami, sintiendo algo realmente extraño en su interior — Hay más de lo que piensas de por medio — Y aunque se quiso referir a su extraño plan, su mente no dejaba de maquinar pensamientos diferentes.

Como lo bien que se sentía compartir un pequeño secreto con Marinette, así como compartir el calor de una cama con ella.

Como los besos que compartían para hacerse saber que estaban ahí.

Como las miradas cómplices y las risas. Cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí entre ellos, pero que ahora podían cobrar más fuerza, más significado.

Y el cómo ahora su mente se negaba a etiquetarla como una amiga.

Tenía miedo de sus propios pensamientos, pero realmente no le importaba sentirlo.

— _Oh, dios. Estas más que rostizado —_ Fue lo ultimó que escuchó de Chloé antes de colgar la llamada y levantar su mano al aire.

Lo que le aterraba en realidad, era que la actitud que Chloé describía sobre ella se debía a que deseaba parar eso que ocurría entre ellos; Su plan, su complicidad, su futuro.

Lo aceptaría si aquel fuese el caso, pero eso no le quitaría lo doloroso, no le quitaría el temor.

— ¡Taxi! —.

No lo admitía, pero Kagami tenia razón. Alguien le había enseñado un nuevo significado de aquella palabra que por mucho tiempo temió, y que, si bien aún lo hacía, el concepto de esta era diferente.

Y algo le decía que, si aquel extraño plan lo hubiese pactado con alguien más, ninguna de esas ideas aparecería como fantasmas en su cabeza.

Todo era porque él la conocía tan bien, porque había estado ahí para recoger sus lagrimas y compartir sus alegrías a lo largo de su vida.

Por que era su amiga de bolsillo, la que lo había defendido innumerables veces de la conducta de su padre hacía muchos años atrás y había recogido sus lagrimas en la soledad durante muchas ocasiones sin que sus demás amistades supiesen siquiera que las derramaba.

Su mente era un caos simplemente por que todo se trataba de Marinette.

Y sí, quizás Chloé tenia razón.

Estaba más que rostizado.

[…]

Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas como el taxi que había tomado para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

La fachada del lugar siempre le había parecido espectacular y realmente ahora que lo pensaba, todo el tiempo que su amiga se había enfrascado en ello mientras aun trabajaba para _Gabriel's_ mientras trabajaba en todo aquello, había valido la pena.

El color de la estructura era de un impecable color blanco que, acompañado de las bombillas que había conectado en hilera sobre ambos escaparates simplemente hacían que el lugar brillara de manera descomunal, incluso opacando los locales a su lado.

 _Dupain-Cheng_ era lo que se podía leer con una tipografía delgada, pero con aquel color rojo que ella había elegido, resaltaba a ojos de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Él podía jurar que la calle _Rue Bonaparte_ nunca había tenido más vida desde que Marinette había instalado su boutique.

Además, los jardines de Luxemburgo estaban a unas cuantas calles. A pesar de todo pensamiento negativo que muchas personas le habían expresado sobre la ubicación, a final de cuentas Marinette había tenido toda la razón. Los turistas eran curiosos por naturaleza, aventurándose por las pequeñas calles adyacentes, llegando hasta su boutique.

Sin esperar mucho más, camino hacia la puerta de entrada del lugar. Pasaban las ocho de la noche, un poco más, y para él no era sorpresa que el lugar se encontrara repleto de personas buscando entre las prendas de diseñador.

Al principio se sintió fuera de lugar, después de todo, no encontraba a ningún empleado de Marinette que conociera.

Sintió un gran alivió al dirigir su vista hacia donde se encontraba la caja registradora, encontrando por fin un rostro familiar y sintiendo como la repentina sensación de sofocación desaparecía.

Cuando se acercó al lugar, pudo observar los ojos ámbar de la chica brillar, sonriéndole ampliamente.

— ¡Adrien! Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí — Saludo energéticamente, y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Lo mismo digo Manon, pensé que esto era solo un trabajo temporal de vacaciones — Argumentó, pasando de largo el taburete donde la caja registradora descansaba, revolviendo el cabello suelto de la morena.

— Durante la semana estudio, los fines de semana vengo a trabajar, Marinette me dio la oportunidad y realmente me siento muy feliz, después de todo la moda es algo que se me da — Se jactó, con una sonrisa altanera — Estoy a punto de graduarme, así que el dinero extra me servirá bien para la universidad — Agregó.

Adrien negó con su cabeza sonriendo amablemente. Manon, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo increíblemente energética.

Aun recordaba cuando Marinette era su niñera en ciertas ocasiones.

Y como en una de esas ambos habían perdido a la pequeña niña de cinco años en el parque frente a la casa de los padres de Marinette.

El tiempo no pasa en vano, pensó. Manon se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer adulta y eso le hizo sentir algo de nostalgia.

— Me alegró que hagas algo de provecho, pero recuerda que trabajar no lo es todo ¿De acuerdo? — Le aconsejó, revolviendo de nueva cuenta el cabello de quien aun consideraba como una niña — Y bien, sobre el por qué estoy aquí, estoy buscando a Marinette — Explicó, llevando su mano derecha hasta su nuca, levemente nervioso.

Manon alzó las cejas, sin disimular una sonrisa inquisidora.

— Ya era hora — Susurró disimuladamente. Adrien de igual manera le observó confundido, ella suspiró y señalo una cortina de gasa, donde se podían apreciar claramente unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso — Esta en el taller, entendí que esta haciendo algo para la señorita bruja —.

— Manon, su nombre es Chloé — Le corrigió en forma de regaño, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

— No quita el hecho de que me quitara mis dulces — Agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien intentó no reír recordando aquella faceta de Chloé durante el instituto.

— Bien, no discutiré eso por que en ocasiones pienso que quizás lo es — Agregó, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar — Voy a subir a hablar con ella de unas cosas importantes ¿Te importaría que nadie suba a molestarnos? Es un asunto delicado — Finalizó, observando como ella le hacia una seña para que subiera.

— De acuerdo, solo espero que ese asunto delicado no sea escuchado por los clientes — Adrien le dirigió una mirada acusadora, para lo que ella soltó una carcajada — Ya, era una broma. En media hora estaremos cerrando la boutique, Marinette ya sabe, pero no olvides recordarle —.

— Se lo diré, gracias — Y sin añadir más, cruzo la delgada cortina de gaza.

Manon suspiró observando por donde se había ido, para después negar con su cabeza.

Era algo estúpido pensar que esos dos podían tener algo más que amistad a pesar de que a ella le parecía todo lo contrario. Siempre imaginó que, eventualmente, ambos comenzarían a salir durante su adolescencia.

Quizás solo se equivocaba, incluso ahora.

¡Pero a quien engañaba! A ella le encantaba pensar que en algún momento ambos realmente verían más allá de sus narices.

No era la única que lo llegó a pensar, o que lo seguía pensando a pesar del tiempo.

Sonrió de forma audaz, tomando de la pequeña caja la copia extra que Marinette siempre dejaba para salir de la boutique cuando se quedaba trabajando horas de más en el taller de la segunda planta, colocando la copia en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

No era como si dejándolos encerrados los sentimientos entre ellos florecerían como en cualquier novela que hubiese leído antes, pero una pequeña broma no estaba de más.

Aunque, a decir verdad, esperaba de todo corazón que esas ridículas novelas adolescentes si tuviesen algo de razón en cuanto a los _confinamientos_.

Ya lo descubriría después.

[…]

Frente a ella se encontraba la gran mesa que ocupaba para comenzar a recortar los patrones de la tela, y aunque estaba ya algo adelantada con aquel trabajo, sentía que su cabeza no daba para más.

Se maldijo pues sentía que el diseño no había quedado bien, razón por la cual no se animaba a continuar con el patrón en la tela.

Su mente estaba inundada de sentimientos que no le hacían avanzar; el miedo era uno de ellos.

Y se sentía realmente estúpida e irracional.

Dejo caer el pequeño marcador de tela sobre la mesa para después mover de forma abrupta el patrón que había trazado sobre papel, dejando que este callera al suelo de forma grácil.

— Intenta de nuevo — Se dijo a sí misma, levantándose de la silla de forma perezosa.

Se recargó levemente sobre la mesa de trabajo haciendo una curvatura en su espalda mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando pensar con claridad.

Cosa que, no había logrado en todo el _maldito día_.

Pero no existía culpable alguno de aquello, y si tuviera que existir, seria ella en todo caso.

Ansiosa, atrevida y quizás demasiado confiada de que _él_ estaría a su disposición, sin tener en cuenta que quizás tenia otros planes durante ese día. Y eso estaba bien, pero era ella quien se hacia sentir miserable por aquello.

Después de todo, no podía controlar el miedo que había sentido al verlo charlar con una mujer con esa familiaridad, e incluso con aquella estúpida sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

Pero ¿Quién era ella para poder decir algo? Solo una amiga. Y, extrañamente aquel pensamiento se sintió como una pequeña daga atravesando su pecho, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

— Y aunque fueses algo más, no tendrías el derecho, estas actuando como una paranoica, estas sintiendo celos — Paro en seco al escuchar sus últimas palabras, irguiéndose por completo por la sorpresa.

Aquello había salido de su boca sin haberlo meditado, sin pensarlo, pero ¡Demonios! Que la partiera un rayo si no era precisamente como se sentía.

Los celos eran algo que para ella le parecían ser el sentimiento más peligroso que una persona pudiese presentar, pues podían llegar a representar un sentimiento de posición sobre alguien más.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, _no se sentían de esa manera_.

Tenia miedo de estar deteniendo a Adrien de alguna manera, y aunque al principio habían aclarado que, si algo se interponía entre sus planes, como el sentimiento hacia alguien más las cosas quedarían como en un principio; No podía dejar de dar vueltas la idea de que quizás el tenia una clase de oportunidad.

Y ese miedo le crispaba los nervios, un sentimiento de perdida de algo que quizás nunca pudo existir. El sentimiento se convertía en algo peor cuando se daba cuenta de que no solo se refería a un posible bebé.

Esa tarde cuando había decidido buscarlo al final de la jornada de trabajo, no pudo evitar volver a pensar todo aquello, claro, llevándolo a la tercera potencia.

No se quedó, tampoco hizo lo necesario para llamar la atención. Marinette no se sintió con el derecho de interrumpir, razón por la cual busco de inmediato a Chloé para poder tener la cabeza ocupada con el atuendo que su amiga le había pedido.

Cosa que parecía no funcionar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Marinette? — Soltó al aire, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando — La voz de ronca a su espalda le hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar, abriendo sus ojos de forma abrupta para poder girarse y toparse con una figura conocida en el marco de la puerta.

Era Adrien.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Casi dos días tarde, pero hey, tengo una explicación para ello, no me linchen por favor.

Resulta que estoy de viaje, salí de la ciudad con mi novio y pues mientras instalábamos las computadoras, pues me di cuenta que ninguna de las de escritorio tenía Word para poder escribir a mis anchas, solo la laptop. Dije va, puedo trabajar en ella, pero tenia el maldito office vencido y tuve que hacer muchas maromas para arreglar eso. Al final, ayer pude arreglarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde así que fui a dormir. De ahí en fuera, fue hoy terminar esto antes de salir a cenar con una amigue (Cof cof Naye, se que estabas esperando esto, iloveu)

En fin, el recorrido de estos dos emocionalmente se va complicando. Gracias a Dios tenemos varias personitas a su alrededor que no son tontas, y han dado sus pequeños empujones.

Ambos admiten que, de una u otra manera tienen sus propios miedos. Adrien difícilmente puede llamarla amiga al pie de la letra, y Chloé tiene toda la razón, se va a rostizar ahí. Además, las palabras de Kagami están bien grabadas en su mente.

Por otra parte; No, Marinette no malinterpretó nada, simplemente no se sintió con el derecho de interrumpir lo que sucedía. Y siendo sinceros, amigo o en una relación, no hubiese sido correcto, pues cada quien tiene su vida. A pesar de eso, el ver a Adrien interactuando con alguien más, aunque fuese algo breve, le hizo pensar algo que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su cabeza ¿Y si le quita oportunidades para ser feliz o amar? Algo que claramente no es verdad, pero vamos; Ella de una u otra manera lo quiere y se preocupa por él, es justo que tenga este tipo de sentimientos encontrados.

Así como el sentimiento egoísta que son los celos y el miedo de perder aquello que han formado en poco tiempo.

Miedo que ambos comparten.

Ya es hora que ambos hablen un poco más claro, y venga un intento más.

Y sí ¡Manon es empleada a medio tiempo de Marinette! Pienso que esa niña (ya casi adulta) es alguien increíblemente energética, y que, al convivir tanto tiempo con ambos, podría pensar que algo debió pasar entre ellos. Se me hace algo lindo que trabaje para sus estudios, y más aún que Adrien le recuerde que no todo en la vida es trabajo, lo sabe bien pues la mayor parte de su adolescencia fue así.

Ahora sí estos dos van a hablar, y bueno; Porquería. Están advertidos. Lamentablemente el próximo capitulo no podrá ser uno que se puedan saltar si no quieren leer las porquerías, porque, bueno, ya verán.

En fin ¡Disculpen la demora! Un gran beso. Nos vemos la próxima semana. (Que, probablemente, actualice hasta el día Martes)

¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!


	21. veinte

Él se encontraba estático en su lugar, como si esperara alguna invitación para entrar.

Marinette lo examinó con la mirada, y pudo notar rápidamente como su rostro lucia afligido.

Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo mientras maldecía el haber elegido precisamente a Chloé como alguien que le daría algo para dejar de pensar en ese asunto; Estaba más que claro que ella tenía que ver algo ahí, claramente no era capaz de guardar silencio en cuanto sabía algo, aunque fuese a medias.

Pero esa era una de las cualidades que de cierta manera le habia ayudado para poder abrir sus ojos.

— Pasa — Le invitó por fin, soltando un fuerte suspiró mientras intentaba relajar sus músculos.

Claro que, eso no funcionó en cuanto el se introdujo a la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Te lastime de una manera? — Quizás era muy abrupto, pero necesitaba saber respuestas. Su voz sonaba ahogada en su garganta, por lo cual se la tuvo que aclarar un poco a medida de daba pequeños pasos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó ella, llevando sus manos hasta la mesa, soltando un gran suspiro — No ha ocurrido nada, Adrien ¿Por qué dices eso? — Mintió, claro que habia ocurrido algo, pero era un asunto que solamente podía llevar en su cabeza.

También mentía, pues sabía a la perfección porque lo decía.

— Chloé no puede quedarse callada cuando presiente que alguien ha lastimado a quienes ella quiere, creo que eso lo sabes de sobra al igual que yo — Replicó, deteniéndose de repente — Y no, no me sorprende que ella sepa que pasa algo entre, bueno, nosotros — Agregó con un suave titubeo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, intentando relajar su respiración.

Pudo escucharla maldecir por lo bajo, y él no supo si sentirse aliviado o más tenso que nunca.

¿Le diría que él habia metido la pata?

O ¿Realmente sus miedos realmente tomaban forma y ella comenzaba a arrepentirse?

— Lo que sea que Chloé te haya dicho, o gritado, no tiene sustento — Aclaró rápidamente, sintiendo como su pecho era oprimido por sus propias palabras, por sus propios miedos — Malinterpreto el que este hecha un lio, eso es todo — Finalizó, recargándose en su mesa de trabajo, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Adrien.

— Y eso tiene relación conmigo, pues de no ser así, nuestra querida amiga no hubiese querido colgarme de mis genitales — Se atrevió a comentar con algo de gracia, colocándose a un lado de ella e imitando su posición.

Los brazos de ambos se rozaron de forma inesperada, pero ninguno de los dos se movió ante aquello; La cercanía les resultaba reconfortante, además de que, era algo a lo que ya se encontraban acostumbrados.

Y silenciosamente agradecieron que el otro no _rehuyera_ ante aquel simple contacto.

— ¿Enserio te dijo eso? No sé porque no me sorprende — Se mofó, soltando una tenue risa.

Y con ello, el ambiente entre ellos parecía haber mejorado.

Ambos tenían sus miedos acerca de la situación, pero el poder hablar de esa manera era una buena señal.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, buscando de forma silenciosa la mano de ella con la suya, que cuando se encontraron, no pudo evitar acogerla sobre la suya.

Sintiéndose con una tranquilidad al ver que ella permitía aquel contacto, a pesar de lo que hubiese pasado.

— No lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que lo pensó — Confesó, intentando no reír al imaginarse tal situación, pues, aunque Chloé pudiese ser más pequeña que él, tenia los medios para lograr aquel castigo — Y, tú no has negado que en efecto, lo que sucede tiene que ver conmigo — La expresión relajada de Marinette se borró de repente, y Adrien no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo.

Se levantó del lugar logrando que el contacto entre ambos se perdiera, y de cierta manera, sintieron como si en el lugar descendiera la temperatura por el simple hecho de no tenerse _así_ de cerca.

Marinette se colocó frente a Adrien, y él no supo identificar la mirada que ella le otorgaba en esos instantes.

— En eso estas en lo cierto — Admitió, observándolo con detenimiento — Mira, Adrien, sé que esto es algo que hablamos ya, que quizás nuestras oportunidades de que esto lo lográramos de la forma habitual simplemente son nulas, pero — Adrien palideció mientras las palabras de ella comenzaban a salir de sus labios, quería interrumpirla, pero incluso parecía que su cerebro mismo se había desconectado de sus cuerdas vocales — De los dos, el que puede seguir de forma diferente, encontrar a alguien en unos años y hacer su vida eres tú. Y lo he pensado, pero creo que no lo suficiente y he llegado a ser egoísta, hasta hoy que me llegue a replantear esa idea, y realmente no quiero que — Pero no pudo continuar.

Adrien se levantó de forma abrupta de su lugar, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

—Marinette ¿Por qué de pronto balbuceas como si te encontraras en el instituto? — Intentó bromear, sonriendo como podía. Su corazón latía con una fuerza extrema, y aunque por un lado las palabras de ella habían sido diferentes a lo que en un principio temía oír, no sabía cómo sentirse con franqueza — No debes dudar de lo que yo he decidido, o de lo que yo quiero cuando las cosas habían quedado claras. Yo no quiero perder una vida buscando algo que ya encontré — Soltó sin más, sintiéndose completamente indefenso a la vez que confundido por sus propias palabras.

Marinette parpadeó de forma desmesurada, observándolo incrédula.

— Haré mi vida a tu lado, cuidando y amando una pequeña parte de ambos ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que es lo que realmente quiero? ¿No puedes ver que hasta que nuestro plan surgió, yo habia desistido? Marinette, nuestro plan es _extraño_ , quizás _egoísta_ , pero créeme que sin esto, yo hubiese desistido — Y vaya que tenía razón.

Era egoísta de su parte el encontrarse _feliz_ porque ambos eran su única opción en esos momentos, porque eso quería decir que Marinette no tenía otra salida, más que él.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? — Soltó de repente ella, formando sus manos en puños mientras intentaba contener un grito en su garganta — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener una respuesta para todo? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir que la razón la tienes tú? — Cuestionó, soltando un suspiro.

Lucia _levemente_ enfadada.

Y Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse _levemente feliz_ ante ello, pues eso le daba la razón a él.

— Porque sabes que he dicho la verdad — Atinó a decir, levantando con gentileza el rostro de ella desde su barbilla — Y por que también tengo ese miedo, Nette —.

Marinette lo miró confusa, buscando en sus ojos algún tipo de indicio para saber a lo que se refería, por más obvio que fuese.

— ¿Qué? —.

— Tengo ese mismo miedo, y llegue aquí pensando en eso solamente — Confesó, girando su vista hacia la puerta mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve sonrojo — Miedo a que por algún motivo, o por alguna tontería mía decidieras dar marcha atrás a esto, a ser tan egoísta como lo estoy siendo al sentirme privilegiado por ser yo con quien compartes esto — Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Marinette no supo en qué momento comenzó a reír sin control, casi como si él hubiese contado uno de sus _tantos_ malos chistes o sus juegos de palabras que, simplemente causaban esa reacción en ella por lo malos que podían llegar a ser.

Pero es que en verdad, se sentía tal como Adrien la habia descrito; Como una adolescente que aun cursaba en el instituto.

— ¿Puedo confesarte algo? — Se animó a decir mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre, intentando aminorar la carcajada que aun se encontraba en su garganta. Vio a Adrien asentir, levemente confundido — Sentí celos, o algo parecido — Agregó al mismo tiempo que recobraba la compostura.

Adrien sabía bien que aquella palabra era peligrosa; La posesividad que podía demandar realmente no era algo que le llamara la atención, además, siempre considero que si esa palabra existía entre una _relación_ , la confianza daba mucho que desear.

Pero, esa extraña confesión por parte de ella simplemente le hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

— No lo malentiendas, por favor — Pidió, llevando ambas manos al frente en señal de plegaria — Hoy fui a tu trabajo, pensé que podría ayudarte para ir por la nueva batería de tu auto y de ahí, bueno —.

— Intentarlo — Adrien le alentó, intentando no reír ante la situación, pues, comenzaba a hacerse una idea — Me viste hablando con una chica, y sentiste celos — Repuso él, intentando no sonreír.

— Deja me explico, y deja de observarme como _un bicho raro_ — Acotó, señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice — No fueron celos como tal, simplemente comencé a pensar en todo lo que te he dicho, entonces me sentí mal conmigo misma, pensando que posiblemente, debido a esto entre nosotros ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! — Expresó, frustrada.

— Lo sé, Nette — No pudo evitar sentir su corazón se agitaba aún más al ver el rostro de ella tornarse de un color carmín, y entonces dio unos pasos hacia ella — Y créeme, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mejor al ver que no soy el único que tenia esta clase de miedo, que tenemos algo más en común que añadir entre nosotros —.

 _Nosotros_ , una palabra que realmente apenas podía digerir ella al ser pronunciada por Adrien.

Para ella, a pesar de todo lo que habia acontecido en su cabeza, hablar sobre todo aquello había resultado increíblemente fácil, y sabia que todo eso tenía que ver con él, porque con Adrien las cosas siempre eran así; Fáciles.

Nunca se complicaban la existencia, nunca existían peros que pudieran arruinar la situación, siempre podían escucharse.

¿Eso significaba que todo aquel miedo en realidad era la inseguridad que aun tenía en su cabeza debido a cosas que realmente no podía controlar en el pasado?

Ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente; Pero eso no quería decir que los miedos tan complicados o absurdos de tales épocas no le pudiesen abrumar.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó a Adrien reír; Si alguien podía entender sus miedos, era él.

Y como siempre, después de tropezar con su propia cabeza, ahí se encontraba él para levantarla antes de que él terminara por tropezar.

— Cuando tengas miedos, no me evites; No te encierres en el trabajo, porque sabes que no es una buena idea — Atinó a decir él, señalando con su mirada los grandes pliegues de hojas sobre el suelo.

Ambos se observaron en silencio durante unos segundos, preguntándose que seguía después de que ambos hubiesen sido _más o menos_ sinceros respecto a lo que ocurría en su cabeza, por que, de una u otra forma pudieron adivinar que quizás existía mucho más detrás de esas miradas.

Algo que deseaban hablar, quizás aclarar. Pero ¿Cómo se podía hacer eso con algo de lo que ni ellos podían comprender por completo?

Aun existía un miedo oculto detrás de los ojos de ambos, uno que ni ellos mismos podían nombrar.

Pero, ¿Realmente importaba darle un nombre a algo que solo perturbaba sus mentes? ¿No podía simplemente vivir lo que habían elegido y esperar a que esa _bomba_ explotara cuando fuese el momento?

Adrien llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con suavidad mientras daba un paso más hacia ella.

Marinette se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la suave caricia en su rostro.

Ella pensó en las palabras de Chloé acerca de jugar con fuego, y estaba completamente segura que para aquel punto ella se habia hecho escuchar con su mismo consejo a los oídos de Adrien.

Pero parecía que al igual que ella, Adrien no tenía miedo a quemarse.

Lo podía ver en la sonrisa que él le otorgaba, haciéndola sentir como todos sus miedos desaparecían de la nada.

Su plan era extraño, siempre era lo que ambos repetían. Quizás, también era egoísta, fue lo que pensó durante toda la tarde ahí encerrada.

Pero ¿Cómo podía serlo si él tenía los mismos miedos?

Pudo sentir el aliento de Adrien sobre su rostro, él se había acercado peligrosamente a ella sin cerrar sus ojos, pero no avanzaba más; Esperaba una respuesta de ella, que ella lo permitiera.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de él sobre los suyos, buscando que estos se abrieran para poder poseerlos de manera _apropiada_ , buscando el calor que el roce de ambos le producía en su interior.

Se sorprendió durante unos instantes, pero al cabo de un pestañeo se encontró a si misma respondiendo aquel beso que, aunque los movimientos de ambos fuesen pausados, le resultaba como si él demandara _más_ de ella.

Y entonces, pudo sentir una brisa fría sobre sus labios, antes de que un beso rápido se instalara sobre estos.

La frente de Adrien tocaba la suya mientras sus narices se rozaban. Él sonreía, como si se encontrara completo por primera vez en todo el día.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que, cuando algo nos llega a afligir, compartir un beso nos hace sonreír? — Se atrevió a sonreír, recordando como ella se había atrevido a besarlo con la noche como su único testigo, a pesar de que eso no formase parte de su plan.

O cuando ella habia llorado antes de su encuentro, y a pesar de que _el intento_ ya hubiese ocurrido, él se tomó la libertad de besarla con dulzura para reconfortarla.

Una nueva medicina que solo ellos conocían, y que solo ellos eran capaces de experimentar.

Marinette iba a agregar algo, pero el repentino sonido de la puerta del taller la hizo respingar en su lugar, separándose unos centímetros de Adrien.

Para su fortuna, él habia sido lo suficientemente precavido para ponerle seguro al llegar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblara en su propia garganta.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos, suspirando _resignado_.

— _Solo pasaba a avisarte que ya nos retiramos, hice el corte de caja y cerré el escaparate_ — La voz de Manon sonó divertida al otro lado de la puerta — _Théo me hará el favor de llevarme a casa como de costumbre. Intenta no trabajar hasta tarde ¿De acuerdo? Claro, si estar encerrada con un ex modelo es trabajar_ — Agregó en tono burlesco, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer en niveles que hasta la fecha desconocía. ¿Desde cuándo Manon se atrevía a hacer comentarios así de inapropiados?

Adrien levantó los hombros, haciéndose entender que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Marinette iba a replicar algo, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que pronto escuchó los pasos de ella alejarse, bajando con prisa las escaleras. Negó con la cabeza, llevando una mano hasta su rostro, apenada.

— Los niños siempre dicen la verdad — Atinó a decir él, divertido por la expresión en el rostro de ella.

— Manon ya no es una niña, no sé cuando ha crecido tanto, o como es que tiene esa clase de ideas — Se cruzó de brazos ladeando su cadera, frustrada.

— Entonces supongamos que es alguien inteligente — Susurró, tomando la mano de ella para poder tirar de su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Marinette no pudo evitar tragar saliva al chocar con el pecho de él, y entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación de ambos.

De una u otra manera, ahora que el _pequeño_ mal entendido creado por sus miedos se habia resuelto, sabía lo que podía ocurrir con ellos.

Pero a diferencia del beso que habían compartido con anterioridad, en esta ocasión podía verlo gracias a las expresiones de él; Adrien esperaba que ella le diera una señal.

Lo habia dejado claro desde un principio, ella seria la que decidiría.

Siempre habia sido así.

Y lo sabía, pues el simplemente se encargaba de observarla, esperando una respuesta _quizás_ silenciosa.

— Yo llevé el _trabajo_ a tu _trabajo_ , entonces, puedes decidir si hacer lo mismo — Atinó a decir, buscando alguna clase de respuesta en sus facciones.

Él no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo tanto no supo cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos, quedándose fijo al suelo como si sus pies se encontraran clavados a este.

Y entonces, evocó en su memoria el estar dentro de la camioneta de ella mientras la escuchaba suspirar sobre su oído, de forma clandestina en el estacionamiento del restaurant.

Se curvó un poco, reclinando su frente sobre la de ella de nueva cuenta.

Lo que hacían tenía un motivo, desde el principio había sido así.

Pero eso no justificaba la _gran urgencia_ que comenzaba a crecer en él ante las palabras de ella, quien le daba la elección.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó de las caderas con firmeza mientras la levantaban unos centímetros del suelo, girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente la mesa de trabajo de ella, colocándola sobre esta.

Marinette pudo contemplar como la miraba, y rápidamente pudo encontrar como en los ojos de él el deseo no podía ser ocultado, así como ella tampoco trataba de esconder aquello.

Sintió como sus piernas eran separadas por la rodilla de él, sintiendo como él empujaba su pequeño cuerpo hacia atrás para que lo recostara por completo sobre la mesa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre la tela que planeaba usar para el atuendo de su amiga, y aun así no sintió remordimiento alguno.

Lo observó con cuidado, completamente absorta en los movimientos que él realizaba para quitarse aquella estorbosa camiseta de un impecable blanco, hasta mostrar su piel bronceada por la cual en muchas ocasiones habia anclado sus manos buscando el calor que emanaba.

Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas con delicadeza de nueva cuenta, ahora no solo la rodilla de él se abría paso ante su cuerpo, sino más bien toda su cadera, logrando que cerrara los ojos soltando un suave suspiro.

— ¿Qué tan mal quedaré ante ti si te digo que, en cuanto pude leer tu mensaje, no pude pensar en nada más que llegar hasta tu departamento? — Cuestionó él de la nada, dejando caer un poco su cuerpo sobre el de ella que se encontraba tendido en aquella mesa de trabajo.

— Como alguien que se toma muy enserio las cosas — Alcanzó a decir antes de sentir la suavidad de los labios de Adrien apoderarse de su cuello, desatando sensaciones que había estado esperando.

Se sentía apenada al admitirlo, pero no podía ocultarlo mucho.

Pudo sentirlo sonreír contra su piel mientras sus manos vagaban curiosas por su cintura, sacando con desesperación la blusa que llevaba arreglada debajo de su pantalón, logrando así poder entrar en contacto con la piel de su abdomen.

Marinette se arqueó levemente al sentir las manos frías de él tanteando sobre su piel, como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraran en aquella situación, o como si de algún modo tuviese miedo de que aquello no fuese una realidad.

Y no estaba tan equivocada, pues a pesar de todo, de que las cosas habían quedado claras entre ambos, Adrien aun tenía miedo de perder lo que habían llegado a construir a base de un plan bastante apresurado, y ella también lo sentía.

Una pregunta se encontraba en el aire aun, una que no tenía palabras para darse a entender, así como tampoco una respuesta.

Sin pensarlo mucho, con sus manos busco el rostro de él hundido aun en su cuello y lo guió hasta el suyo propio, besándolo por cuenta propia.

Enredó sus manos sobre el cuello de él, sin intención alguna de soltarlo, no importase la situación.

Un beso, quizás era la respuesta correcta para ellos entre tanto terminaban de descubrir lo que no entendían de su cercanía y de cómo las cosas parecían ser más simples estando juntos.

Adrien no pudo evitar buscar el calor del cuerpo de ella con el suyo, acercando su cadera con el inicio del cuerpo de Marinette, logrando que con el contacto ambos soltaran un sonoro suspiro al sentir sus _intimidades_ estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— ¿Estas cómoda aquí? — Preguntó, tragando saliva al sentir como las piernas se enredaban sobre su propio cuerpo, logrando que aquel roce se volviera mucho más intenso — Dime que pare ahora y me contengo hasta estar en un lugar donde tu espalda no esté sobre un pedazo de madera, más tarde no seré consciente de esto, Nette — Agregó sonriendo ante la respiración agitada de ella chocando contra cuello, sintiéndose extasiado de no ser el único que apenas y podía respirar de forma correcta.

— Yo no quiero parar, Adrien — Musitó con suavidad, depositando un pequeño beso sobre la curvatura de su cuello, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera por el cuerpo de él.

Palabras simples, pero que combinadas con su nombre, podía sentir que incluso la expectativa del momento crecía, al igual que cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Se separó del cuerpo de ella, levantando con delicadeza el inicio de la blusa para comenzar a deslizarlo hasta su cabeza y poder liberarla de la prenda, ansioso.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras buscaba el botón del pantalón negro que ella llevaba. Hubiese deseado que ese día optara por aquella ceñida falda que _nunca más_ volvería a ver de la misma manera, pero, aunque ella la hubiese llevado puesta, el mismo estaba seguro que terminaría tirada en algún lugar del taller de Marinette, justo como ahora lo hacían los pequeños zapatos de tacón que ella llevaba y el _pantalón_ tan inoportuno.

Sabía desde su primer encuentro que para ella le era algo incomodo el que la viese de manera tan fija, tal como lo hacía en ese instante, pero en ese momento le fue imposible quitar la mirada de ella.

Su corto cabello lucia desordenado sobre aquella tela de amarillo intenso, logrando que este resaltara como si se tratara del color de la misma noche, mientras sus ojos reflejaban el cielo cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto.

Comparó los pechos de ella con dos perfectas montañas, que con aquel sostén de encaje blanco podían dar la ilusión de ser montes nevados a pesar de poder ver los botones rosas de ella resaltar sobre la prenda.

Recorrió con sus manos la cintura de ella, dejándose guiar como si de la corriente de un rio se tratara.

¿Podía permitirse perder la locura un instante y gozar de ella como si fuese el mayor regalo que la naturaleza le habia concedido? La respuesta llegó a sus oídos cuando él, de manera casi intuitiva, había llevado sus labios hasta uno de los botones que resguardaba aquella tela de encaje blanquecina.

Marinette había ahogado un gemido en cuanto los labios de él habían acaparado aquella zona, ella no lo habia apartado.

Entonces, se sintió libre de explorarla, quizás como nunca lo habia hecho.

Una de sus manos llegó hasta la espalda de ella en búsqueda de tener aun más cercanía, pues sentía que si se alejaba un poco, no podría ser capaz de aceptar no tener el cálido cuerpo de ella debajo del suyo.

La espalda de ella se arqueo una vez más al sentir como la mano libre de él ahora se ocupaba en el inicio de su trasero, logrando que la cadera de ella se levantará más de lo que aquella posición le permitía.

— Adrien — Lo llamó, hundiendo sus propios dedos en el cabello de él.

No era una actividad recreativa, pero incluso él mismo habia afirmado que _debía_ ser una.

Y, realmente no le molestaba la idea.

— Marinette — Bramó, apretando con suavidad el pequeñopezón entre sus dientes a la vez que movía su cadera hacia el frente, buscando con ansiedad la cercanía de ella.

Para ella, sentir la dureza de él restregarse de esa manera sobre su centro comenzaba a parecerle una tortura que el parecía disfrutar, y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

La sensación de los labios de él sobre su seno era algo que difícilmente podría describir, pero era claro que el calor de la saliva empapando su sostén mientras él se encargaba de dar _pequeñas_ succiones era algo que comenzaba a encantarle, y que esperaba que repitiera.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que terminara con esa tortura, pues su interior se removía ansioso; Podía sentir como sus propias caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de él, incluso como dentro de ella el calor comenzaba a expandirse y todo comenzaba a tensarse.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, pudo sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos mientras que las manos de él se movían de forma astuta debajo de su espalda, buscando el pequeño broche del sujetador.

Marinette sonrió por lo bajo al ver que demoraba en poder abrirlo, por lo cual llevó sus manos hasta las de él para ayudarle en la _difícil tarea_.

Se observaron durante unos segundos para después reír plácidamente. Nada de eso era necesario, pero aún así ambos habían iniciado de aquella forma.

No eran necesarios los besos, así como tampoco las pausadas caricias. No eran necesarios los intensos roces, así como tampoco aquellas miradas furtivas.

Nunca lo habían sido, las cosas pudieron ser más simples, solo sexo, sin tantos momentos placenteros.

Pero a pesar de que entre ellos las cosas siempre parecían ser fáciles, se negaban a dejar escapar esos momentos sin demostrarse ese cariño que sentían mutuamente.

Un cariño que era muy diferente al que sentían por sus amistades, pero que aun no sabían cómo describir, o siquiera mencionarlo.

— Levanta tus caderas — Aquella orden la tomó desapercibida, pero acató como pudo, sosteniéndose de los hombros de él.

Adrien aprovechó para tomar la última prenda que restaba en ella, deslizándola con lentitud por las piernas de ella, dejándola caer en el suelo sin preocuparse.

Marinette se sentía desnuda, a merced de él, pero nunca la inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

Y, antes de que el pudiese hacer algo más, llevó sus manos hasta donde sus cuerpos chocaban.

Las piernas de ella colgaban al costado de las de él sobre la mesa, logrando tener acceso por completo al inicio del pantalón de vestir de él que usaba para la cocina, parte de su uniforme de trabajo.

Se deshizo del cinturón que llevaba, tirándolo a alguna parte del taller, mientras sus ojos estaban posados sobre el rostro de él, quien la veía impaciente.

Pronto sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, y con ayuda de él, pudo lograr que su ropa interior también fuese despojada de él.

— Usualmente estas en uniforme cuando hacemos esto — Se atrevió a comentar, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como él comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos sobre su hombro, abrazándola para poder sentir su cuerpo con el suyo.

Adrien se atrevió a sonreír mientras que con una mano comenzaba a guiar su miembro a través de las piernas de ella, chocando con su entrada, haciéndolo suspirar.

— Soy responsable, seré un buen padre ¿No crees? — Se atrevió a comentar en tono juguetón, inclinándose sobre ella para que volviese a quedar recostada sobre la mesa de trabajo.

— Lo serás — Respondió, acto seguido el calor de un intruso en su interior se hizo presente, logrando que un sonoro gemido saliera de su garganta.

Pudo sentir como el pesó de él se hacía presente sobre ella a la par que empujaba su virilidad en su interior, buscando que el contacto entre sus intimidades fuese aun más.

Adrien se movía con un frenesí que no había experimentado antes, buscando hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ella, buscando cualquier tipo de contacto entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Ella lo podía sentir alcanzar un punto que lograba poner sus ojos en blanco, y por primera vez en su vida agradecía estar hasta _esa hora_ en su lugar de trabajo.

El silencio se fundió por completo con los lascivos sonidos que el choque de ambos cuerpos creaban mientras él se introducía en ella de forma intensa, sus cuerpos chocando provocaban un sonido tan erótico que comenzaron a disfrutar el encontrarse en un lugar tan alejado de todo sonido exterior.

Escuchar la humedad de Marinette chocar contra su cuerpo comenzó a hacerlo jadear a la par de ella, levantando con cuidado las piernas de ella, dejándolas descansar sobre sus hombros.

Estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades con aquella posición, pero a Marinette parecía no importarle cuando la tomó de las caderas y terminó hundiéndose en ella _aún más_.

— Lindos aretes — Bromeó ella al ver sus pies compartiendo parte del espacio con las orejas de Adrien, a la vez que soltaba un gemido.

Él sonrió de lado, sintiéndose completamente extasiado gracias a la calidez del interior de ella, sintiendo como todo comenzaba a contraerse con un par de espasmos.

Marinette no podía entender muy bien del todo qué clase de movimientos él ejecutaba para poder terminar rosar su clítoris con su propia piel a la par que entraba en ella, logrando que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas temblaran a la vez, logrando que llegase al tan _codiciado_ orgasmo.

Quizás también tenía que ver con la forma con la que el acariciaba su trasero y jugaba con él durante instantes. Quizás tenía que ver con la expectativa que ambos vivían, junto con la ansiedad del momento.

Pero, en cada ocasión su mente quedaba en blanco durante unos segundos mientras sentía como él continuaba con las intensas embestidas, antes de terminar derramando todo lo que tenia dentro de ella.

Sintiendo como él calor de él se esparcía por todo el interior de su intimidad.

Adrien dejó caer las piernas de ella al costado de sus caderas, reclinándose hacia ella para besar su frente con delicadeza.

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, arrítmicas.

Y aun así, ambos admitían que era la mejor forma de respirar, la mejor forma de sentir como el oxigeno llegaba a sus pulmones.

— Nunca dudes que quiero esto, Marinette — Soltó, tragando saliva — Sabes que no es solo sexo, para mi es mucho más, y sé que para ti también — Marinette se atrevió a sonreír, acariciando el rostro de Adrien con ambas manos — Seamos egoístas por primera vez en nuestra vida ¿Te parece? — Agregó, buscando una respuesta afirmativa en sus ojos.

Porque ambos lo eran de cierta manera, a pesar de ser la única _forma_ viable a su predicamento, tenían en mente que quizás estaban privando al otro de algo mejor.

— Seamos egoístas — Afirmó ella, sintiéndose _completa_.

Se maldijo a sí misma, después de todo, Chloé raramente se llegaba a equivocar; Estaba jugando con fuego, y estaba terminando quemada, lo sabia al sentirse completamente indefensa ante los ojos de Adrien.

Pero, también sabía que no era la única que presentaba quemaduras.

— Y, Marinette, una cosa antes de seguir— Llamó su atención, haciéndola parpadear confundida — Con quien me viste hablando, era Kagami — Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por el nombre de la susodicha, conectando los puntos de forma inmediata — ¿Hace falta agregar que es lesbiana? — Comentó con un tono de burla al ver el rostro enrojecido de ella.

Pues, estaba apenada; _Se había_ sentido de esa forma por verlo hablar con una mujer que, ahora resultaba que era la mujer por la cual su ex esposa lo habia dejado.

Una mujer con otro _tipo_ intereses.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse descolocada, y completamente _tonta_.

— Te contaré todo cuando terminemos aquí, solo quería ver tu rostro — Agregó sin poder evitar sonreír socarronamente — Ella manda saludos, piensa que tu eres la razón por la que no me veo como un desastre a pesar de todo, y realmente no puedo negarlo —.

Marinette alzó una ceja, para después sonreír de forma maliciosa.

— ¿No crees que es peligroso darle los saludos de una mujer que fue la amante de tu _ex_ , con quien intentas tener un bebé? Quién sabe, tal vez intente conquistarme para hacer tu vida miserable — Atinó a decir, dejándole un suave beso en la nariz de él.

Las palabras de ella lo dejaron helado durante unos segundos, mientras ella comenzaba a reír desmesuradamente.

— Nette, es una broma ¿Verdad? —.

Adrien gustaba jugar con fuego, pero ella tampoco era ajena a aquel juego.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, llevó sus labios hacia los de él. Después él le contaría lo sucedido, ella ya tendría tiempo para sentirse _tonta_ y jugar un poco más con él sobre el tema, pero por ahora, tenía algo más importante entre manos.

O, lo que en realidad era; Entre piernas.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Ok, oficialmente este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, contando alrededor de más de 5k de palabras, espero que realmente haya merecido la espera de publicarlo hasta el día de hoy.

El lunes estuve de viaje, entonces llegue el martes por la mañana pero ¡Para mi mala suerte! Llegué con una fatiga horrible de la cual apenas hoy comienzo a "curarme", si es que a eso tiene cura. Les juró que dormí como tronco, por lo cual no pude tomar la PC y editar todo lo que llevaba.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Fue un capitulo algo difícil, al menos para mí, pues quería expresar de forma correcta el sentir de ambos y sus miedos, a la par de que ambos comprendieran que no se sentían solos con sus inseguridades, y que no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir lo que construían.

A ojos de cada uno, seguir con el plan es algo egoísta. Marinette por su parte, llegó a pensar que Adrien podía conseguir el amor y obtener la familia que desea, mientras Adrien piensa que eso aun le puede ocurrir a ella, aunque el tiempo en Marinette comienza a correr de forma desmedida para ello. Plan E, de extraño, de egoísta. Pero ¿Saben qué? Está bien en ocasiones serlo; mas cuando ambos están de acuerdo (como este caso ¡YaY!)

Es pronto para el amor, o al menos para que ambos lo admitan o sientan en su totalidad, y espero realmente que los sentimientos de ellos los haya expresado de forma correcta ¡Por que solo dios sabe cuántas veces reescribí ciertas partes!

Y, hablando de la porquería; Adrien comienza a soltar sus manos y sus labios. Poco a poco van experimentando nuevas sensaciones entre ellos, y así las cosas irán subiendo de nivel. Recordemos que, a pesar de ser carnal, de que son adultos con suficiente experiencia, las cosas no son tan simples pues los límites nunca han sido dibujados de forma clara.

Los celos son malos, niños, compréndanlo como Adrien y Nette lo comprenden; Todo en exceso es malo, para variar.

Y ¡Realmente no tenía pensado esa conversación final! Todo surgió de un comentario que sugirió que Adrien le diera el saludo a Marinette de parte de Kagami, al final decidí añadirlo porque #Hombres, siento que es algo que un hombre podría llegar a decir, lo bueno es que Marinette es astuta, dándole un poco de su propia medicina.

Ahora sí, sin más demora, debo avisarles que lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones se vuelvan habituales los Lunes (como antes) ya que vuelvo a mi departamento, ósea, de vuelta a la uní y a la soledad (Al fin!) pero con un terrible horario.

Recen para que pueda cambiarlo y no entrar a las 8 am, plx.

¡U n beso y mil gracias por todo su apoyo! Realmente, me siento muy feliz que como avanza esta historia de amor sea de su agrado. Es algo muy persona, y algo que atesoro mucho.

¡ A!


	22. veintiuno

Su garganta se encontraba completamente seca, y no era para menos. Después de todo, se sentía como si hubiese corrido todo un maratón.

Sonrió para sí mismo al ver como sobre la mesa de trabajo de Marinette la ropa de ambos ya se encontraba perfectamente doblada, a excepción de su camisa y la ropa interior que llevaba puesta en esos instantes.

Marinette habia ido a la planta baja en busca de agua para ambos, tomado su camisa sin siquiera preguntarle, pero aquel acto lejos de dejarlo confundido, simplemente lo tomo como lo que era; Un lazo de confianza, pues realmente no existía ningún obstáculo para que cosas tan simples pero significativas no sucedieran.

Añadiendo que, con aquellos encuentros, los muros que pudiesen existir en cualquier clase de amistad ya no existían, al menos no de manera convencional.

Además de que para él, esa palabra tenía poco sentido ahora si se trataba de Marinette; No la podía ver como una amiga más, y eso era algo que simplemente le aterraba.

Pero, después de la charla que habían compartido horas atrás sería un hipócrita de su parte el detenerse simplemente por aquello, cuando él mismo le había dado el empujón para ser _egoístas_ cuando se tratara sobre ellos. Y con eso en mente, simplemente podía sonreír al verla usar su ropa.

― Me va a terminar matando ― Se dijo a sí mismo, evocando en su memoria como su prenda era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pues, ella era considerablemente más bajita que él. Y no estaba seguro si aquella imagen de Marinette con su ropa era algo por demás adorable, o simplemente algo _terriblemente_ excitante ― Pero moriré feliz sin duda ― Aseguró con un toque de gracia, comenzando a deambular por el lugar.

Le dio un vistazo al lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver todo lo que Marinette había logrado; Tiempo, perseverancia y talento era todo lo que el lugar le podía reflejar.

Recordaba a la perfección él día que ella misma le soltó la noticia que renunciaría a Gabriel's para buscar su propio lugar en el mundo de la moda.

Él mismo no había estado de acuerdo con la idea en un principio, pues sabía bien que con su talento podría llegar muy lejos. Pero era algo que Marinette no quería, o al menos de ese modo.

― _Estoy agradecida con tu padre, Adrien. No cualquiera acepta de buenas a primeras a una recién egresada de la facultad a una firma tan importante como la de él. Pero quiero buscar mi lugar, así como él lo hizo en el pasado_ ― Al cerrar sus ojos la pudo ver en sus recuerdos, a aquella Marinette de tan solo veinticuatro años decidiendo saltar al vacío ― _Es algo que deseo ―_.

Y ella siempre habia sido testaruda, siguiendo sus metas sin importar lo complicado que fuera. Cosa que él no había intentado hasta varios años después que ella había dejado la firma de modas de su padre.

Contagiado de su entusiasmo, fue cuando él mismo se atrevió a buscar la profesión que realmente lo llenara.

Se acercó con sutileza a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, pues varias hojas completamente esparcidas sobre este habían logrado llamar su atención.

Tomó las primeras hojas entre sus manos y rodó los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba, varios conjuntos diseñados con un estilo _bastante_ especifico y que, en la parte superior, podía resaltar el nombre de su amiga y constante _dolor de cabeza_.

― Para ser diseños que descartó de buenas a primeras, pienso que dan el ancho para alguien como Chloé ― Admitió, alineando las hojas con cuidado de no arruinarlas para después colocarlas de forma ordenada sobre el escritorio.

Entonces fue cuando su vista fue atraída por los diseños que se ocultaban debajo de aquellos elegantes vestidos y abrigos que a carta abierta detonaban _elegancia_ y poder, quedando durante unos segundos sin aliento.

Trazos de lo que algún día podría ser ropa increíblemente pequeña fue lo que rápidamente pudo observar al tomar el resto de las hojas para poder observarlas con detenimiento.

Una pequeña pijama completa con un estampado de gato al centro, pequeños guantes sin dedos, un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta imitando un estilo de marinero y, al final, un pequeño vestido con broches de mariquitas.

Sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla y se preguntó ¿Cuándo demonios había comenzado a llorar?

A lo que no obtuvo respuesta, más que una cálida sensación en su pecho.

Marinette había tomado algo de su tiempo para diseñar prendas para bebé.

Y para él no había dudas de que no eran para cualquier bebé, si no que era algo exclusivo para el de ambos.

― Adrien ¿Todo bien? ― La voz de Marinette lo llamó suavemente, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

Se había encontrado tan inmerso viendo los detalles de aquellos diseños que no la había escuchado llegar a su lado.

Asintió con la cabeza, dejando las hojas de nueva cuenta en su lugar para después limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas con su brazo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

― Si, lo estoy ― Admitió con certeza, buscando con la mirada los ojos de ella ― No pude evitar acercarme a arreglar tu desorden, y bueno, estoy feliz de que sigas siendo desordenada en ocasiones ― Agregó en un hilo de voz, girándose hacia ella.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir su corazón oprimirse al verlo a los ojos y como en estos aún quedaban leves rastros de las efímeras lagrimas que él habia borrado de su rostro, y por un momento olvido lo que debía decirle y la razón por la que se encontraba ahí con una botella de agua en su mano; Sus pensamientos se habían reducido a él, a Adrien.

Por su semblante supo que aquellas lágrimas estaban alejadas del sentimiento de tristeza a pasos agigantados, y de inmediato lo pudo comprender a la perfección.

Adrien era alguien curioso, por lo cual verlo husmeando en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en el taller donde trabajaba en algunos bocetos no le sorprendió, así como que tampoco el que tuviese en sus manos unos pequeños bocetos que habia hecho días atrás durante breves periodos en los que se encontraba libre.

Diseños bastante simples, pero que al hacerlos lograban hacer brillar una luz en sus ojos y provocarle un sentimiento de felicidad. Pues, esos diseños en algun momento podrían hacerse realidad, así como el sueño que ahora mismo buscaba a lado de él.

Y el hecho de verlo con esa sonrisa luego de ojearlos de forma curiosa, simplemente reafirmaba todo lo que habían hablado durante esa noche.

Cosa que la terminó desarmando por completo.

Dejo la botella de agua en algun punto del escritorio para tener sus manos libres y así buscar las de él, entrelazándolas.

Adrien la miraba absorto, buscando lo que ella pudiese estar pensando en esos instantes.

Marinette se colocó de puntitas, logrando alcanzar los labios de su acompañante con los suyos, presionándolos de forma suave.

Ella planeaba retroceder, que aquello quedara como una genuina muestra de afecto y entendimiento entre ambos, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo al sentir como las manos de él se libraban del agarre y la tomaban de la cintura, apegándola a él.

Adrien devolvió el contacto con gentileza, capturando los labios de ella en un beso que después de unos instantes fue correspondido.

Suave, lento y sin prisa; Tres palabras que pudieron definir a la perfección del momento si es que hubiese necesidad de hacerlo.

No era como aquellos besos que compartían antes de iniciar con un _intento_ , pues este no llevaba la ansiedad que ambos llegaban a sufrir al desear estar _más_ cerca.

No era como aquellos besos que habían compartido cuando sus corazones se encontraban afligidos, besos que buscaban algo de sanación a través de quien más confiaban.

No era un beso ambiguo, pues la seguridad estaba en ambos mientras sus labios rosaban en sincronía.

La ambivalencia estaba presente, y lo supieron al instante. Ese beso podía significar la felicidad de encontrarse en aquel momento de su vida en el que, tanto como aquellos diseños como quien los usaría, podrían volverse realidad, teniendo consigo lo que durante un tiempo creyeron perdido.

Pero, también podía significar lo que sus corazones querían decir o entender.

Por qué no eran adultos sin capacidad de entendimiento, lo sabían. Ambos estuvieron conscientes de que su relación cambiaria de una u otra forma si llevaban a cabo su plan. Pero no de esa manera.

Ambos sabían mucho más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

Y quizás existían muchas preguntas en las cabezas de ambos, sintiéndose como si de un par de adolescentes se trataran. Pero de algo estaban seguros, la respuesta la tenían frente a sus ojos, y eso era algo que no les daba miedo admitir.

Marinette no se podía ver a sí misma compartiendo todo aquello con otro que no fuese Adrien.

Y Adrien no se podía ver a si mismo compartiendo todo aquello con otra que no fuese Marinette.

Al separarse ambos desviaron su mirada, apenados.

En especial Adrien, pues estaba seguro de que Marinette había llegado a sentir _algo más_ en, quizás, su vientre, y él era el culpable de aquello.

― Lo siento, tiene mente propia aparentemente ― Se excusó, haciéndola soltar una genuina risa.

 _¿Quién necesita momentos románticos si lo tengo a él?_ , se dijo a si misma mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

― Aceptaría la propuesta de tu _amigo_ si no fuese por que tuviésemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos ― Comentó en tono coqueto, a lo que Adrien solo pudo observarla confundido.

― ¿Quieres comenzar a elegir nombres? ― Preguntó, arqueando una ceja a la vez que sonreía de forma socarrona. Marinette lo miro con extrañeza ― Pensé que esos estaban cubiertos por ti desde los catorce ― Agregó con diversión.

Marinette no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante su comentario, pues, en parte él tenía la razón. Durante su adolescencia ella había llegado a planificar su futuro.

Había imaginado que, para ese punto de su vida, tendría tres hijos y quizás un hámster.

Pero la vida no siempre resulta como uno inicialmente la planea, y a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de cómo habían resultado las cosas, a pesar de todo lo negativo que venía tras todas las decisiones que lograron llevarla hasta ese punto.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, Adrien ― Contradijo, inflando levemente sus mejillas ― ¿Cómo por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? ― Se apresuró a cuestionar, sin poder evitar sentirse _feliz_ de que tuviese presente aquello.

― En vista de que estas diseñando la ropa de nuestro futuro bebé, pensé que querías discutirlo ― Admitió con facilidad, a la vez que sentía un pequeño cosquilleo ante aquella frase; _Nuestro bebé_ , era algo que esperaba decir pronto ― Pensaba que cualquiera de los tres son lindos ―.

Marinette pensaba tomar el rumbo de la conversación nuevamente, pero al escucharlo decir aquello último, se quedó muda durante un par de segundos.

Lo observó curiosa, parpadeando repetidamente en el acto.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? Me refiero, son nombres que elegí en el instituto y quizás tienes algo más en mente, además de que aún no sabemos que será ¡Que va! Aún no he quedado embarazada ― Adrien rio por lo bajo al verla hablar de esa forma tan rápida, algo propio de ella en cuanto se ponía nerviosa.

Agradecía mucho las veces que eso ocurría, pues era algo que desde el instituto le parecía _encantador_.

― Hey, tranquila, para mí son perfectos, son opciones que me gustan y no es necesario el _saber que será_ para considerarlas ― Se atrevió a besar su frente con delicadeza, esperando que volviera en sí de sus _pequeños_ pero constantes balbuceos ― Y, si no era eso, bueno, ya tenemos algo más resuelto ¿No? Entonces, ahora podrías decirme de que deberíamos preocuparnos para que no aceptaras la invitación de mi _amigo_ ― Finalizó con algo de galantería.

Si al principio Marinette habia quedado prendada de sus palabras, cuando Adrien termino de hablar no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en señal desaprobatoria mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios de forma inconsciente.

― Se llevaron la copia de las llaves para poder salir de aquí, y estoy cien por ciento segura de que fue obra de Manon ― Anunció Marinette, cruzándose de brazos en el acto.

― Bien, no veo el gran problema ¿Sabes? Podemos pasar la noche aquí, y por la mañana llegaran a abrir y solamente debemos mostrarnos con normalidad ― Acotó él, sin observar el problema.

― Mañana trabajas, temprano, es _domingo_ de _Buffet desayuno_ ¿No recuerdas? Siempre te quejas por que es cuando más trabajo suelen tener ― Le recordó ella, ladeando su cadera y no muy convencida por el _demasiado_ buen optimismo de Adrien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla, fingiendo seriedad.

― Sinceramente yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que hoy no dormiría mucho, Nette ― Soltó con tono coqueto, a lo que Marinette contesto palmeando su pecho al sentirse abochornada por su comentario ― ¿Auch? ―.

― Adrien, mañana la Boutique abre a las dos de la tarde ―.

― Oh, ya veo, entonces _sí_ hay un problema ―.

Marinette bufó exasperada, pensando en sus posibles opciones.

― A cualquier persona que le llame para que nos saque de esta, estoy segura de que hará muchas preguntas, y mentir no es lo mío. La única persona en la que puedo pensar es en Chloé ― Alcanzó a decir, pensativa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Adrien tragó saliva ante ese gesto y de repente sintió la garganta seca de nueva cuenta.

― Chloé no se levantara temprano solo para eso, ambos sabemos eso, además ― Hizo una pausa, tomando la botella de agua del escritorio, destapándola ― Lo tomaría como algo gracioso ― Finalizó, llevando la botella hasta sus labios para por fin tomar un poco de agua.

Marinette suspiró resignada, pues Adrien estaba en lo correcto.

― Entonces ¿Tienes alguna clase de idea o pretendes que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche? ― Preguntó, sintiéndose ansiosa.

― Tengo una, pero realmente sé que no nos va a gustar a ninguno de los dos ―.

[…]

Agradecía que la calle se encontrara completamente vacía a pesar de ser sábado, estaba segura que a esa hora la mayor parte de las personas se concentraban en los puntos turísticos de la ciudad e incluso los bares para pasar la noche. De no ser así, muchas miradas hubiesen estado sobre ambos.

Lo observó desde el suelo sin saber de qué forma sentirse.

Por un lado, se sentía preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero por el otro, realmente no sabía si reír de él o llamar a los bomberos.

― Vamos Adrien, no es tan alto, yo llegue sana y salva al suelo ¿Ves? ― Le dijo en tono amable, observando como el cuerpo del rubio se aferraba a la cornisa del edificio como si de un gato se tratara.

― No pienso voltear a ver, Nette ― Exclamó él, pensando que quizás hubiese sido mejor vivir un regaño de parte de Marlena Césaire e incluso trabajar varios días sin gozó de sueldo a lo que ahora experimentaba, después de todo, nunca habia sido fan de las alturas.

― ¡Pues ha sido tu idea! ― Se excusó ella, sintiendo algo de pena por Adrien.

Sí, él lo habia sugerido como una posibilidad, al igual que romper un escaparate para salir por el primer piso sin ningún tipo de problema, pero por obviedad ella se habia rehusado a la segunda opción.

― Sí, pero tu hace mucho debiste colocar escaleras de emergencia ― Refutó el varón, sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a entumirse.

Marinette le dio la razón en silencio, intentando mantenerse calmada.

Hasta que notó como las piernas de él se comenzaban a remover inquietas y uno que otro quejido era soltado desde las alturas.

Y entonces, pudo ver como el cuerpo de él caía de forma abrupta que, para su suerte, terminó cayendo de pie en el lugar.

Marinette pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio ante esto, acercándose a él lo suficiente para poder notar como en su rostro habia pequeñas marcas de _rasguños_.

― Un maldito gato creyó que mi cara era un juguete ― Se quejó, para después permitirse sentirse aliviado de estar por fin en el primer piso y, sobre todo, porque _nada más_ le saliera mal ante aquello.

― Pues más bien parece que eres un gato, pues caíste de pie ― Comentó con un toque de humor, pasando sus delgados dedos por una de las marcas que el felino habia dejado por el rostro de él.

Ante el tacto hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por ella, quien alejo el contacto directo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Era algo absurdo pero, encontraba todo aquello encantador de cierta forma.

Nunca sabía que esperar al estar a su lado, pues las sorpresas siempre le seguían.

Era algo ciertamente cautivador, que durante los años habían logrado copilar cientos de anécdotas.

Por ejemplo, esa noche había comenzado de forma _depresiva_ y algo turbia en su mente, y al estar en presencia de él, se habia convertido en una montaña rusa de emociones.

Con un nuevo recuerdo que atesorar, claro, con ciertos detalles que solo quedarían entre ellos.

― Te llevaré a tu apartamento y te haré una pequeña curación, no quiero que se infecte ― Se animó a decir, sacando las llaves de su camioneta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón ― Y ¿Quizás me pueda quedar hoy de nuevo? ― Preguntó en un susurró, observando hacia el frente.

Adrien olvido el dolor que sentía en su rostro e incluso en sus rodillas debido al impacto de la caída, sonriendo como solo sabía hacerlo a su lado.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella, besando fugazmente su frente.

― Nada me gustaría más ― Confesó, observándola con atención.

Apreciando como arrugaba su nariz de forma repentina mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín.

Como le habia dicho a Marinette, estaba seguro de que esa noche no dormiría más de cinco horas, y por él eso estaba bien.

Quizás, tendrían varios más _intentos_ durante lo que restaba la noche, pero aquello no sería la razón por la cual sus horas de sueño serian limitadas.

Una de las razones, era más correcto decir. Pues, estaba seguro de que gran parte de esas horas se irían en él observándola dormir plácidamente a su lado, moviéndose y adueñándose de su cama.

Haciendo caras raras, balbuceando cosas que no entendía.

Y él contemplaría durante un buen rato esa faceta de ella mientras compartían nuevamente una cama.

No le importaba lo cansado que se sentiría al día siguiente, ya tendría más oportunidades de dormir plenamente.

Pero, en su interior la idea de que todo aquello que ocurría entre ellos sería algo _efímero_ sonaba con fuerza. No se preocuparía, no temería, simplemente se dedicaría a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía para atesorarlo.

Y, de igual manera, deseaba que la palabra efímero no tuviese cabida entre ambos.

Ignorando que precisamente esos eran los pensamientos de Marinette desde el momento que tomó con firmeza su mano y que, sin soltarla, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta de ella.

[…]

.

.

.

* * *

YA ESTA AQUÍ. AUN ES MARTES COMO MENCIONE AYER.

Aquí yo disculpándome por la demora, nuevamente, pero ayer no pude hacer nada de nada. Todo él fin fue algo desastroso para mí, pero aquí estoy, con los ánimos renovados y lista para que me ¿Linchen?

Antes que nada, estoy feliz de que el capítulo anterior cumpliese sus expectativas con respecto al Lemmon ¡Estoy feliz por ello! También sus comentarios al respecto me han ayudado a sentirme más segura en cuanto a mi narrativa de esos actos _puerquísimos_ y realmente se los agradezco, además, me hace bastante feliz de que les guste la sutileza que intento manejar.

ANYWAY. Capitulo completamente de Adrien y Marinette, como el anterior, pero ahora sin porquerías de por medio. Ya ambos tienen más claras las cosas, y la confianza que hay entre ellos ya pasa todo muro de "amistad", e incluso, ellos saben que esa palabra se queda corta para lo que son.

Y bueno ¿Ya vieron que Adrien si le teme a las alturas? ¿Se imaginan que hubiera pasado si Marinette lo hubiera obligado a bajar por la escalera de emergencia aquella ocasión en la que llego Alya sin avisar? Probablemente hubieran terminado por llamar a los bomberos.

 _Todos los gatos caen de pie Adrien, no te preocupes_.

¡En fin! Las cosas a partir de aquí se pondrán ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Intensas?

En fin ¡Gracias por la espera! Además, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo. Sus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír o soltar una carcajada, básicamente animan mi día a día.

Ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo algo _suave_ pero con una gran anécdota que ahora Adrien y Marinette guardaran. Estos dos, en sus treinta y un años y teniendo que hacer tales cosas como saltar del segundo piso de un edificio. Hasta dan ganas de ser treintañero ya.

¡Un besote!


	23. Plan e: Elección

Dicen que cuando las cosas marchan demasiado bien, algo bastante malo tiende a venir como consecuencia. Una situación de _balance_ , si es que se le quisiera dar un significado más filosófico a que ninguna vida podía ser completamente perfecta, o sin algun tipo de problemas con los cuales lidiar.

Para Marinette todo esto era más que cuentos baratos hasta que llegó un momento en su vida en el que se replanteo aquello, y durante un breve periodo de tiempo llegó a pensar que aquello realmente era _una regla universal_ , o que al menos, sí aplicaba para ella.

Sin duda, ella creía que el destino no estaba tallado en piedra y que uno podía llegar hasta donde sus propias expectativas y motivaciones lo llevaran, hasta el punto de poder cumplir todos los sueños y deseos que se pusieran en su mente si le ponía el suficiente empeño.

La prueba de ello la tenía en sus manos, pues había comenzado desde cero cuando abrió su Boutique cuando la decisión de abandonar la firma de moda de Gabriel Agreste se enterró en su cabeza, y tras mucho esfuerzo, las cosas comenzaban a resultar a su favor al punto de asistir a la última _Fashion Week_ en Berlín, además de vender unos diseños exclusivos a la exitosa marca _Louis Vuitton_.

Pero, el golpe a la moral e incluso a sus propios anhelos sobre su firme pensar le habían hecho tambalear. Ella quería una familia, y realmente no estaba apresurada en hacerlo, pues aún tenía mucho camino el cual recorrer en el ámbito laboral, agregando que, su última relación había terminado de la peor forma posible, retrasando sus planes para aquel deseo que guardaba desde la adolescencia.

Hasta que supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, al enterarse que tenía endometriosis, fue el momento en el que pensó que realmente la vida se ocupaba de llevar un balance; _Demasiadas cosas buenas son el atractivo principal de las desgracias_ , fue su pensar al estar encerrada en su apartamento luego de la charla que habia tenido con Rose, observando de reojo todos los folletos que ella le había dado sobre los embarazos asistidos, pues no iba a perder su sueño.

Al menos no sin luchar.

Sin saber que pronto aquello sería desechado de su mente, y todo se resumía a un desesperado golpeteo en la puerta de su apartamento, llamando su nombre.

Quizás en el momento lo había tomado como un aumento en sus probabilidades de ser madre y que su futuro hijo tuviese un padre sumamente cariñoso, tal como ella en su vida.

Pero conforme el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, aferrándose al plan poco convencional de ambos, fue el momento en el cual por fin todo aquel pensamiento fue desechado de su mente, entendiendo que así no era la vida.

Como todo, existían obstáculos, puertas cerradas sin la posibilidad de pasar por ellas debido a situaciones que estaban fuera de sus manos.

Pero así como en el trabajo y en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida, cuando una puerta se cerraba, una más se abría.

Eso era justo lo que a ambos les había ocurrido, otorgándoles la esperanza que necesitaban y seguir adelante.

Y si al principio la situación comenzó de una forma extraña, así como su plan, ella pronto entendió que era lo correcto.

No solo porque había sido una elección que ambos habían tomado, si no por lo que significaba.

Un significado que aún no podía comprender del todo, pero que de algo estaba segura; Le temía.

No por que pensara que Adrien fuese a lastimarla, o porque en algun momento un desacuerdo terminaría destruyendo lo que habían construido juntos como un equipo, buscando cada vez más la cercanía.

Ella lo conocía, él era incapaz de hacer algo que desencadenase aquello. Y, por su parte, también se sentía incapaz de hacer algo por el estilo.

Además, las palabras entre ellos fluían como debían hacerlo. No existían malentendidos, tampoco mentiras o secretos. Lo sabían casi todo de ellos.

Su miedo se resumía en pensar más allá del plan que habían formado, por qué, ya comenzaba a aceptar que sentía algo que rompía las barreras de lo que _eran_ , a pesar de que ya no se trataba de una amistad afianzada por el sexo.

A pesar de eso, ahora estaba segura que un miedo como ese no le haría flanquear. Si su corazón se sentía afligido, sabía que podía contar con él, y ella no le podía fallar debido a lo que comenzaba a experimentar a su lado.

Pues, ya muchos intentos atrás habia quedado claro para ella que su situación no se resumía simplemente en _procrear_ una nueva vida, ni siquiera en lo carnal.

Tal como él le habia dicho; Sería egoísta, todo lo que la situación le permitiera.

La única forma en la que podía terminar lastimada, sería por su propia mano. Y, por Adrien, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Marinette muy a menudo se repetía todo aquello constantemente cuando ambos compartían la cama después de un _intento_ , observándolo con ojos cansados y antes de caer dormida a su lado.

Sin saber que los ojos de él no podían dejar de observarla, pensando exactamente lo mismo sobre la situación en la que se encontraban ambos.

No era una cuestión de destino, ni de balance. Eran las elecciones que tomaban, las experiencias que habían vivido en el pasado y ahora en el presente.

Y, las que se encontraban en el futuro aguardándolos a que eligieran que rumbo tomar.

Su plan e ya no era definido por la palabra extraño.

Su plan e ahora podía definirse como sus elecciones, mandando al diablo al destino.

Mandando al diablo a sus errores del pasado, y estando agradecidos con ellos.

Por qué, gracias a ello, habían elegido ese camino.

Era su **elección**.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Ya su plan no es algo extraño, esa palabra ya no tiene cabida entre ellos a partir del capítulo anterior, y aquí, es donde las cosas realmente comienzan a cambiar.

Ya no se consideran amigos, y a pesar de no mencionarlo, saben a la perfección que no solo uno piensa eso.

Este pequeño fragmento es la evolución que se ha llevado desde el inicio, hasta los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahora es su elección.

Esta parte realmente le agradezco a Alex-Sol ya que gracias a él llegue a esa bella palabra mientras charlabamos, pues en un principio pensaba poner otra (Que, de hecho, fue usada en el capítulo 20, Egoísmo), pero esta me hizo más sentido para todo lo que viene después de este punto.

No, este no es el capítulo de la semana, es más bien como una parte extra. El Lunes estará arriba el siguiente capítulo (Ya saben, quizás se convierta en martes, depende de dónde me encuentre)

¡Pasen un bonito fin de semana y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Llenan ese huequito de mi alma.


	24. veintidós

Le supo mal lo que acaba de realizar antes de encontrarse con Alya y el pequeño Joey, pero sentía un poco de ansiedad y no había podido evitarlo.

La situación aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y sinceramente no se encontraba prestando la atención debida a Alya mientras hablaba a rienda suelta en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que en el asiento infantil que su amiga había colocado se encontraba Joey completamente dormido.

Un mes habia transcurrido, quizás un poco más si se ponía a contar con exactitud los días, desde la ocasión en la que tanto ella como Adrien se habían abierto de forma sincera ante sus miedos, y habían terminado saltando del segundo piso de su boutique para poder salir del lugar y que Adrien cumpliera con sus obligaciones en el trabajo al día siguiente, aunque esto significara que luciera más como un zombie en vida gracias a la falta de sueño.

Sus intentos continuaron con normalidad mientras la ventana de la fertilidad se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Aunque claro, las cosas habían parecido cambiar entre ambos. Situación que pasaba desapercibida por las personas de su alrededor, a excepción de Chloé, quien hacía unos días de forma imprevista habia abandonado el mes debido a un problema con la embajada de Suiza, portando el elegante conjunto que ella misma habia diseñado.

Claramente, había terminado reemplazando la tela amarilla que un principio planeaba usar debido a lo que se habia suscitado sobre esta, sustituyéndola por un conjunto completamente blanco, diciéndole que resaltaba sus ojos, además de su figura.

Las salidas entre ellos se habían comenzado a habituar, así como el pasar algunas noches juntos sin la necesidad de que algo más ocurriera, simplemente buscando la compañía del otro.

Para ambos aquel cambio de rutina había sido por demás agradable, pues en cierta manera sentían que su vida se encontraba un poco solitaria. Era agradable tener de vez en cuanto con quien charlar acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en el trabajo, reír por boberías que llegaban a hacer o simplemente cocinar juntos para la cena (La cual, al final terminaba por preparar Adrien).

Se sentía mal consigo mismo al haber realizado una prueba de embarazo sin estar el presente. Aunque el resultado no había sido positivo, estaba segura de que Adrien deseaba estar ahí en cada oportunidad.

Una chispa de esperanza brillo entre sus nervios, decidiendo enviarle un mensaje a Adrien de que haría la prueba, que simplemente no se podía quedar tranquila.

Él al cabo de unos minutos contesto que no había problema alguno, que cualquier cosa que ocurriera él podría ir de inmediato con ella, sin importar que Marlena Césaire buscase ponerle doble turno en la semana.

― _Negativo_ ― Se dijo a sí misma, observando con resignación la prueba de embarazo casera. Después de todo, simplemente se estaba haciendo ideas.

Quizás todo se debía a que seguramente había leído más artículos sobre el embarazo de lo que le gustaría admitir, quizás simplemente había tenido esas sensaciones de acidez debido y fatiga simplemente porque lo había leído en internet.

Añadiendo que su ansiedad había rebasado el golpe crítico al ver, como nuevamente, su periodo se había retrasado, más de la cuenta a decir verdad.

Pero, a pesar de la respuesta de él y el resultado arrojado en la prueba, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal al haber hecho aquello sola. Sin duda, en el momento de ver la pantalla de la prueba casera, hubiese deseado recibir un abrazo confortante de Adrien.

― ¿Entonces es un sí, Marinette? ― La voz de Alya sonó un poco más fuerte, como si supiera que en algun punto de la plática se hubiese perdido entre divagaciones.

― Ah, sí, claro ― Atinó a decir, parpadeando repetidas veces para observar de reojo a su amiga, quien sonreía aliviada.

― Realmente te lo agradezco mucho, temía que fueses a decir que no ― Confesó, acomodándose las gafas mientras observaba por el retrovisor a su hijo, quien seguía completamente dormido.

Agradecía que tuviese el sueño pesado, era una gran bendición.

― Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ― Reafirmó, estacionando la camioneta frente al lugar donde se habían dirigido aprovechando el momento en el que Joey había quedado dormido en su siesta del medio día ― Pero ¿Me recuerdas a que acabo de aceptar? ― Cuestionó, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Alya reprimió una carcajada en su boca, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos mientras sus piernas se movían de forma frenética, haciendo sentir nerviosa a Marinette.

Preguntándose en qué demonios se habia metido.

― Sí, en definitiva no estabas escuchando nada ― Afirmó para sí misma, para después abrir su puerta, sin quitar esa sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

A ojos de Alya, Marinette había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, como ella misma lo había hecho, pero sin duda existían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Como por ejemplo, el tener que bajar a Marinette de las nubes.

― Alya, no me dejes así ― Pidió ella, bajándose a su vez de la camioneta.

Su amiga llego hasta su lado, abriendo la puerta de la parte trasera donde Joey seguía completamente dormido. Marinette no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo de forma tan pacífica.

Joey había sido una sorpresa para todos, pero sin duda era una que atesoraban con todo el corazón. Y ella simplemente habia aprendido a quererlo quizás más de la cuenta.

― Conozco a mi hijo, es igual de cobarde que su padre cuando a las agujas se refiere ― Susurró ella, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Marinette ― Te pedí si podías hacer que te saquen sangre para unos estudios simples, él te adora Marinette, estoy segura que no habrá mucho problema si te sacan un poquito de sangre junto con él ― Repitió con cautela, mientras comenzaba a mover el pequeño brazo de su hijo.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

Ya la cosa le comenzaba a parecer extraña cuando Alya le habia pedido que le acompañara a que le tomaran unas muestras de sangre a Joey para el médico, puesto que uno pensaría que Nino sería quien tomara ese papel.

Pero en algo tenía razón; Nino no podía ver las agujas. Era un hombre adulto, con un pavor increíblemente ridículo.

― Sabes que adoró a Joey ¿Pero por qué no lo harías tú? Estoy segura que se animara más si su mamá lo acompaña en su travesía de las agujas ― Cuestionó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

― Soy su mamá ¿Realmente crees que va a creer que algo que hago es _cool_? ― Rebatió, negando con su cabeza ― Tú eres su tía Marinette, la mujer más bonita que existe después de mi ― Agregó sonriendo triunfante al observar el rostro de resignación de su amiga ― Excepto cuando Chloé está presente, ya sabe que le va mal si dice eso ― Marinette asintió ante su ultimo comentario, pues su amiga usualmente buscaba acaparar el centro de atención del pequeño.

― Tienes un punto, no eres una mamá _cool_ ― Afirmó, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga.

― No eres graciosa ― Sentenció, girándose de nuevo hacia su hijo quien se removía entre sueños, rehusándose a despertar ― Sabes que si el pediatra no ordenara análisis de sangre no estaríamos aquí, suficiente problema es cuando lo vacunan ―.

Marinette se acercó, comenzando a mover el brazo de su _autonombrado_ sobrino, logrando que este apartara su mano de él con un pequeño manotazo.

Joey era un niño completamente saludable, por eso el hecho de que el pediatra le ordenara unos exámenes de sangre los habia tomado por sorpresa, incluso a Marinette quien no tardó en enterarse por boca de Alya, quien le pedía le acompañara durante la toma de la muestra de sangre.

Según Alya, Joey estaba por debajo del peso promedio de un niño de su edad y estatura, y quería descartar cualquier posibilidad de anemia o descompensación alimenticia y que simplemente se tratara de la complexión del niño.

― Mamá, no me dejas dormir ― Reclamó el infante levemente confundido, llevando sus brazos hasta su rostro para cubrirse de la luz que entraba por la puerta de la camioneta ― ¿Ya llegamos con los papás de la tía Marinette? ― Preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojitos.

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón, pues Joey no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que aquello habia sido una _mentira_ para que estuviese tranquilo durante el trayecto, pues él adoraba ir a visitar a sus padres.

Ellos mismos se ofrecían a cuidarlo cuando Alya y Nino tenían problemas con sus horarios de trabajo, que chocaban con los padres de la pareja y no podían tenderles la mano con el pequeño, cosa que habia logrado que se encariñaran rápidamente de él.

Ambos lo consentían incluso como si de su propio nieto se tratara, y no podía culparlos, pues consideraban a Alya casi como una hija más para ellos debido a que, durante su adolescencia, pasaba más tiempo en casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng que en la propia.

Además ¿Quién no caería ante los encantos de ese niño?

― Hicimos una pequeña parada antes, después te quedaras con ellos porque mamá debe ir a trabajar, y podrás jugar todo lo que puedas con el señor Tom, pero por ahora necesito que ayudes a tu tía ¿Verdad, Marinette? ― Inquirió la morena, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad del asiento infantil, ayudándolo a bajar de este.

El niño la miro confuso, preguntándose en que necesitarían de su ayuda.

― Eh, sí, necesito tu ayuda ― Comentó, levemente confundida, buscando que más decir en los ojos de Alya.

― Marinette es igual que tu papá, muy miedosa ― Relató la mujer, señalando a su amiga ― Tiene que hacerse unos exámenes médicos, pero odia las agujas ― El niño hizo una mueca al escuchar la última palabra, observando con precaución a ambas mujeres ― Y yo le digo que tiene que hacerlo porque es por su salud, que incluso tú puedes con un pequeño piquete, entonces ella solo aceptó hacerlo si lo haces con ella ― Agregó, intentando imitar un rostro de preocupación.

Marinette rodó los ojos, intentando no reír ante la excusa de su amiga. ¿Y se preguntaba por qué su hijo no la consideraba _cool_?

― ¿Eso es cierto tía? ― Preguntó él, genuinamente preocupado.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua al momento, maldiciendo a Alya por lo bajo, pues la habia terminado arrastrando para mentirle _piadosamente_ al pequeño, aunque fuese por su propio bien.

― Sí es cierto, me refiero, si tú puedes soportarlo ¿Por qué yo no habría? De no ser así, quedaría peor de cobarde que tu tío Adrien cuando se trata de las alturas ― Se burló ella, guiñándole el ojo al infante ― ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna en la plaza de la concordia? No abrió los ojos en todo el trayecto ―.

Alya rió por lo bajo, siendo seguida por Joey.

― Si es por ayudarte, está bien ― Aceptó de forma valiente, suspirando para sí mismo. Alya pensó que esa parte dramática sin duda había salido gracias a Nino ― ¿Pero solo es un piquete pequeño verdad? ―.

― Así es, no sentirás nada cariño. Además, te prometo que te puedes reír de tú tía si ella llora ― Agregó con burla, tomándolo de la mano para que bajara

Después de unos cuantos intercambios de palabras más para terminar de convencer al menor, ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño laboratorio que se encontraba cruzando la calle de donde se habían estacionado.

― Dime por favor que mi muestra de sangre no estará etiquetada para búsqueda de enfermedades de transmisión sexual ― Le susurró Marinette al momento que cruzaron el umbral del edificio.

Pues aunque era un estudio bastante importante, ya veía el panorama de las personas a su alrededor si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Incluso al pequeño Joey preguntando qué era _eso_.

― No, ese es un estudio muy caro, y no me malentiendas, por ti lo pagaría, pero tu racha es tan seca ahora mismo que sería mucho dinero perdido ― Le contestó en un susurró, caminando a través de la recepción ― El más barato es el de la hormona hCG, y aunque también es un desperdicio de dinero, es mínimo ― Añadió, guiñando su ojo.

Marinette no supo que decir en aquellos instantes, pues su amiga estaba muy equivocada en el aspecto de _la racha seca_ , pero no la contradijo.

Después de todo, ya sabía el resultado del examen de sangre antes de que siquiera los pasaran a un cubículo donde comenzaron con la toma de sangre.

[…]

Observó enternecida el panorama que tenía frente a ella mientras se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina de sus padres.

Su padre se encontraba sobre el sofá, apretando con eficiencia los botones del mando de la consola, mientras que Joey estaba tendido en el piso, intentando seguirle el piso.

― ¡Así no creas que me vas a vencer muchacho! ― Exclamó con diversión el adulto, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

Aquella escena le recordaba mucho su infancia, cuando después de la comida él y su padre pasaban varias horas de diversión jugando _Mecha Strike_.

Y, mientras sonreía, se preguntó cómo sería la escena con su propio hijo a un lado de ambos varones.

Seguramente Joey por su naturaleza amable buscaría ayudarle, mientras su padre no dejaría la competencia por nada del mundo.

― Tu padre debería entender que juega con un niño pequeño ― La voz de su madre a sus espaldas la hizo respingar, a lo que la mujer soltó una pequeña risita ― Me recuerda un poco a cuando eras una niña ― Confesó, depositando un beso sobre la frente de Marinette.

― Sí, a mí también. Creo que el que siempre jugara enserio contra mí fue lo que me hizo habilidosa en el juego, nunca me vio como alguien inferior a pesar de ser pequeña ―.

Sabine negó con la cabeza, no cabía duda que Marinette tenía más de Tom de lo que muchos podían apreciar.

Era igual de obstinada que él, por ejemplo.

― Estoy feliz de que hoy pudieras comer con nosotros, habia pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que comiste aquí ― Comentó al aire, con un aire de curiosidad que Marinette pudo notar rápidamente.

― Lo sé, lo lamentó mamá, han sido días bastante ajetreados en la Boutique, sin contar que debía terminar un pedido exclusivo para Chloé ― Se excusó, sintiendo la mirada de su progenitora sobre ella, escudriñando en su ser.

― Sinceramente pensé que me ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con alguien ― Suspiró derrotada ― Hija, sé que el trabajo es algo importante para ti, más ahora que estas alcanzando tus metas ¿Pero no crees que sería bueno darte un tiempo para ti? ― Cuestionó la mujer, visiblemente preocupada.

Marinette se sintió rápidamente apenada por las palabras de su mamá, pues _vaya que se daba tiempo para ella misma_ , pero eso era algo que no era necesario decirle.

― Hoy no fui a trabajar y estoy aquí con ustedes ― Atinó a decir, volviendo su atención hacia su padre, quien ahora lucia preocupado, pues aparentemente Joey comenzaba a ganar en la pelea.

― Sí Alya no te hubiese encomendado pasar por los estudios de Joey por la tarde porque ella no podría y Nino ni llevándolo a cuesta entraría al laboratorio de análisis clínicos, después de la comida te hubieras marchado a la Boutique ― Replicó, levantando su dedo de forma acusadora.

― Mamá, es mi responsabilidad ― Respondió ella, suspirando.

Entendía la preocupación de su madre, sinceramente lo hacía. Después de todo, cuando el incidente de Luka le había explotado en la cara, su escapatoria a ello había sido el trabajo, llegando a trabajar incluso periodos de veinticuatro horas, pues necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada.

Pero las cosas ya eran diferentes, solo que no encontraba la manera de explicárselo a su madre sin sonar como _una adolescente_ o quizás _como una loca_. Simplemente estaba intentando dejar la mayor parte del trabajo terminado, incluso avanzar en proyectos futuros que habían estado colgados para la próxima temporada.

Quería terminar todo ello, para cuando ella estuviese embarazada, pudiera disfrutar los últimos meses de aquella etapa con tranquilidad.

Sabine suspiró, resignada al no lograr algo al respecto.

Las ojeras en el rostro de su hija eran marca notable de cansancio y fatiga, probablemente falta de sueño, y lo único que venía a su mente que explicara aquello era el trabajo, aunque no podía estar más equivocada.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que lucía genuinamente feliz. Su sonrisa había vuelto a iluminar el lugar, y eso era algo que agradecía.

Marinette observó su reloj de muñeca, observando que faltaban poco menos de veinte minutos para las cinco de la tarde, hora a la cual le habían mencionado que estarían listos los resultados de los análisis.

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno, prometiendo volver el fin de semana, al igual que intentaría trabajar un poco menos para dejar de preocuparlos.

Un sonoro beso le fue propiciado en su mejilla por parte de Joey, quien se despidió de ella, no sin antes comentarle que no le diría a nadie sobre su temor a las agujas, que le guardaría el secreto así como lo hacía con su papá, pues tenía el mismo temor.

Marinette intentó no reír ante sus palabras, poniendo su rostro completamente serio para después agradecerle por su ayuda.

Salió por la entrada principal de la panadería, despidiéndose del encargado de la caja, un chico que trabajaba medio tiempo durante las tardes desde hacía un par de años.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde habia estacionado su camioneta, a la vuelta de la calle.

Entonces sonrió, observando como a unos metros de donde ella habia dejado estacionada su camioneta, alguien muy familiar para ella bajaba de un coche y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

― Bien, la señorita responsabilidad no está en el trabajo, esto me sorprende ― Bromeó a lo lejos, caminando hacia Marinette.

― ¿Cómo que señorita responsabilidad? ― Replicó ella, señalando el pecho del varón en cuanto estuvo frente a él, intentando lucir ofendida.

Adrien era malo con los apodos, además de los juegos de palabras, así que esperaba escuchar con que salía en esta ocasión.

― Oh vamos, me hiciste lanzarme de un segundo piso para poder ir al trabajo al día siguiente, eso te convierte en alguien perfecto para ese apodo ― Contestó en tono bromista, a lo cual Marinette lo golpeo con delicadeza en el estómago para que guardara silencio.

― Ya es tiempo que olvides eso, tampoco fue para tanto ― Respondió, evadiendo los ojos de él, pues aún se sentía levemente culpable de sus acciones por la mañana ― ¿Cómo me encontraste? O, más bien ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

Adrien se alzó de hombros, notando como de forma repentina Marinette se había vuelto a la defensiva.

Su turno había terminado temprano por suerte ese día, era miércoles, y para él era el mejor día de la semana pues el trabajo disminuía considerablemente, y dados los hechos que habían ocurrido en la mañana con un resultado _negativo_ , presentía que necesitaba estar a su lado.

Quería reconfortarla, así como él también necesitaba sentirse reconfortado con ella; Que olvidaran esa prueba, y que cuando fuese necesario volvieran a intentarlo.

En ese aspecto se necesitaban mutuamente, pues no había nadie más en el mundo con quien hablar sobre esa situación.

Observó el labio de ella tambalearse, como si estuviese reprimiendo algo.

Su cuerpo actuó por inercia, atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo. Marinette se permitió esconder su rostro en su pecho, aspirando la fragancia de él.

Había salido recién de la ducha, pudo deducir al percibir el olor a jabón en él. Se avergonzaba un poco, pues comenzaba a reconocer los diferentes aromas que Adrien desprendía en diferentes situaciones.

Después de la ducha, después del trabajo, y después de _intentarlo_.

Reprimió un quejido en su garganta, sintiéndose finalmente segura de sacar la frustración que habia guardado a lo largo del día gracias a otro resultado _negativo_ en su plan.

― Fui a la Boutique y pregunte por ti, Théo me comentó que habías llamado para avisar que no irías debido a que estarías con tus padres y tenías un pendiente que hacer ― Confesó, atrayéndola un poco más hacia él, afianzando el abrazo que compartían ― Y estoy aquí porque se quería estarlo, o más bien, necesitaba estar a tu lado en este momento, y tú también, Nette ―.

― Lo siento ― Alcanzó a decir, en un hilo de voz ― Por algun motivo pensé que esta vez iba a ser diferente, me entusiasme demasiado quizás, es malo leer tantos artículos tontos en internet ― Se culpó, separándose levemente de él, limpiando un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

― Todo está bien, podemos intentarlo de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? ― Alentó él, observándola con atención ― Todo estará bien ― Repitió, esta vez, para ambos.

Adrien tuvo que hacer un gran uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla en ese momento y calmar sus afligidos corazones, pero no podía en esos momentos. No era una acción muy inteligente de su parte hacerlo en la misma acera donde se encontraban los padres de ella.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, esperando que la compañía del otro aminorara el nudo en la garganta que llevaban cargando durante gran parte del día.

― Adrien ― Habló por fin ella, llamando su atención ― Debo ir a recoger unos resultados de Joey, Alya me lo pidió de favor, hoy saldrá algo tarde y Nino, bueno ―.

― Ni loco entraría, lo sé ― Una genuina risa salió de sus labios, que pronto contagió a Marinette ― Te acompaño, después de todo venia para ver si querías salir a algun lado, para levantar los ánimos ―.

Ella asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia su camioneta.

― Sígueme, no es muy lejos de aquí ― Le dijo, abriendo la puerta del conductor ― Espero que la batería de tu auto no muera en el camino ― Agregó, sonriendo con burla.

Adrien se limitó a rodar los ojos, asintiendo como si de un soldado se tratase, para después dirigirse a su propio auto.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que habían sido observados desde la ventana del hogar Dupain-Cheng.

Sabine tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro debido a la escena que había presenciado, y entonces comprendió que quizás el trabajo no era lo único que consumía el tiempo de su hija.

No pudo evitar sentir felicidad, pues aunque no habia visto nada fuera de lo normal, el cariño con el cual se trataban era más que evidente, e incluso podría asegurar que existía mucho más que cariño.

Ya tendría Marinette sus motivos por no mencionar nada al respecto, después de todo, Adrien era alguien a quien ella le guardaba mucho aprecio al igual que su marido. Quizás solo se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas, pero no cabía duda de algo.

Ambos parecían estar seguros en los brazos del otro.

Y eso fue algo que para Sabine valía más que mil palabras.

[…]

.

.

* * *

SABINE; LO QUE SE VE NO SE PREGUNTA.

Bien. Una vez más, otra semana con ustedes compartiendo este fanfic que poco a poco siento yo que va tomando más forma, y me siento satisfecha con ello.

Marinette toma demasiado en cuenta a Adrien, tal como debe de ser, y la comunicación existe, cosa bastante importante. Aunque en esta ocasión no vimos mucha interacción entre ambos, pienso yo que las cosas están bien sentadas con ellos por el momento. Ambos saben que se necesitan para pasar los tragos amargos como esos, aunque sean mínimos, pienso yo que en una situación así, debe ser bastante doloroso.

Y bien, Alya; No es _cool_ mentirle a tu hijo, pero bueno, si es por su salud y darle ánimos de valentía para que no termine como su padre con un temor irracional a las agujas, supongo que está bien. Después de todo, siempre tendrás de cómplice a Marinette.

El pequeño Joseph/Joey es un niño muy adorable, que tiene encantados a todos. Es como la situación inesperada que toma por sorpresa a todos, pero al final es lo mejor que les ha pasado.

Pero, como todo niño, debe ser cuidado mejor en su alimentación y las consultas periódicas con el pediatra. Para una madre estas situaciones son bastante difíciles, pues no saben que esperar en cuanto a los resultados. Afortunadamente, Alya no se encuentra sola.

En fin, espero que este capítulo ligero haya sido de su agrado. A mí me ha divertido mucho escribir la interacción de Joey con su mamá y Marinette, tragándose su miedo para quedar bien con ella y "ayudarla" jajaja.

Ahora sí ¡Los leo la próxima semana! Pónganle muchas ganas a sus tareas y a la escuela. Un besototote y mil grecas por todo su apoyo, realmente me hace sentir muy feliz.


	25. veintitrés

Cuando ambos llegaron al Laboratorio de análisis clínicos, tuvieron que estacionarse unas calles más adelante debido a que no contaban con la suerte de que hubiese lugares vacíos a la cercanía.

Adrien se adjudicó pronto ese hecho, haciéndola reír debido a sus _antecedentes_.

― Es enserio, Nette, no es por ser supersticioso, pero tienes que darme la razón ― Acotó, caminando a su lado y sintiéndose _levemente_ ofendido por ella, pues simplemente denegaba sus ideas.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, no le importaba seguir con aquel pensamiento y discusión absurda acerca de su _mala suerte_ con tal de seguir escuchándola reír.

Y ahora que lo pensaba y veía en retrospectiva, en el pasado siempre que tenía la oportunidad de llevar ese tema entre ellos lo hacía, porque siempre sucedía lo mismo; Ella reía.

Se planteó la posibilidad de hacerlo solo para obtener ese resultado.

― Adrien, no tienes mala suerte, son solo cosas que llegan a pasar ― Le rebatió, rodando los ojos con gracia.

― Oh, vamos ¿No recuerdas la vez que mi zapato se rompió apenas llegamos a la exposición de arte de Nathaniel en el instituto? Tuve que estar descalzo, por lo menos era menos raro a que solo tuviera un zapato ― Recordó con el dedo en su mentón, sonriendo al escucharla reír de nuevo.

― Es difícil olvidarlo. Nino se deshizo de sus zapatos también para que las personas no solo pensaran que eras raro ― Cubrió su boca con sus manos, intentando ahogar una sonora carcajada, pues no tenía la intensión de llamar la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado mientras ellos caminaban ― En todo caso, el de la mala suerte fue Nino. Nathalie llegó con un par nuevo para ti, y bueno, Nino había tirado sus zapatos en la basura ― Atino a decir.

Recordaba como Alya lo habia reprendido ese día, pues Nino no había sido _particularmente_ listo. Simplemente pudo guardarlos en su casillero del instituto en lugar de tirarlos a un contenedor.

Del cual tuvieron que sacarlos. Pero estos estaban sucios y con un hedor horrible.

Sí, en aquella ocasión la mala suerte había sido de Nino.

― Bien, no puedo negar eso. Pero quizás se debe a mí eso ― Soltó, inflando su pecho.

Marinette rodó los ojos ¿Cómo podía sentir orgullo de una _carga_ de mala suerte?

― Sí, se debe a que quería ser solidario contigo ― Respondió triunfante, golpeando el pecho _falsamente_ inflado por un orgullo por demás bizarro de él, haciéndolo poner una mueca de dolor.

― Auch ― Se quejó, si bien el pequeño golpe no había sido lo suficientemente brusco, si le habia causado un _poco_ de dolor.

Después de todo, Marinette tenía más fuerza de la que podía aparentar.

Ella rodó sus ojos mientras subía unos pequeños escalones, dispuesta a adentrarse a la clínica, cuando observó que Adrien se le adelantaba, abriendo la puerta frente a ella, haciendo un ademan para que pasara primero.

Adrien podía tener muchos defectos, y siendo sincera, era difícil que alguno de estos le molestara. Sus cualidades siempre estaban presentes, y era algo que siempre deslumbraba a las personas que lo conocían por primera vez.

Pocas personas sabían que podía ser algo charlatán, que tenía un terrible pavor a las alturas y que, para su propio bien y el de los demás, podía ser demasiado bromista.

Ella estaba feliz de conocer tanto sus aciertos, como sus fallas. Pues tenía la imagen completa de él.

― Gracias ― Atinó a decir cuando él pasó a su lado, él se limitó a sonreír.

Cuando se acercaron al mostrador, Marinette entregó el pequeño ticket que Alya le había dado para que pudiese recoger ambos resultados.

La mujer de la recepción era la misma de la mañana, la reconoció después de unos segundos.

Aunque era difícil imaginarlo, pues durante su paso por ahí horas antes, se había portado bastante descortés con ella y Alya, alegando que sería imposible que pasaran a la toma de la muestra de sangre al mismo tiempo.

Para su suerte, una de las laboratoristas del lugar escuchó el problema y se ofreció a ayudarles, entendiendo que todo se debía a un posible miedo del pequeño.

Ahora la mujer era realmente diferente en actitud, pues llevaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser _encantadora_ , pero para ella fue algo espeluznante.

― Ah, claro señorita ― Le dijo de forma amable, tomando el ticket, dirigiendo su vista hacia Adrien, para después levantarse del asiento y caminar con un movimiento de caderas bastante exagerado para dirigirse hacia un lugar donde varios sobres se encontraban perfectamente acomodados.

Y fue ahí que entendió todo, por lo cual solo suspiró, levemente molesta.

Adrien tenía la cualidad de deslumbrar a las personas, especialmente a las mujeres. Y, era algo que siempre le había molestado, pues estas cambiaban a una actitud más pacífica para obtener algo de atención de él.

Él era algo despistado para notarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero, usualmente ese malestar no se presentaba en forma de agruras en el cuello de su estómago, logrando que una mueca se mostrara en su rostro.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Le preguntó Adrien, acercando sus labios a su oreja, haciéndola respingar en su lugar.

Un escalofrió había recorrido por todo su cuerpo al sentir los labios de él tan cerca de su oreja, pues también habia podido sentir su cálido aliento.

Sensación a la cual ya se habia acostumbrado, pero en _otra clase_ de situaciones.

― Sí, solo es algo molesto que cambien de actitud algunas mujeres cuando estas presente ― Le respondió en un susurro, asegurándose de que la mujer no escuchara sus palabras.

Adrien abrió su boca en sorpresa, entendiendo las palabras de ella de forma inmediata. Llegando a la conclusión de que, quizás esa mujer no les había dado el mejor trato horas atrás.

Sabia que aquello era algo que le molestaba a Marinette, y que usualmente a él también al saberlo. Pero en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo una chispa de calidez en su pecho.

En el pasado se hubiese atrevido a bromear con aquello, argumentando que era _demasiado_ atractivo para que aquello pasara, haciéndola enojar, para después terminar riendo juntos.

Pero a pesar de que ansiaba escucharla reír como momentos atrás, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Simplemente se colocó su mano sobre la cintura de ella, acercando el cuerpo de Marinette al suyo.

Ambos se observaron de reojo, y él se percató de que un pequeño sonrojo se habia colado en sus mejillas.

Pensó entonces, que quizás ella podría ser capaz de escuchar latir su corazón, porque habia comenzado a latir con demasiada intensidad.

― Bien, ya los tengo ― Canturreó la mujer acercándose de nueva cuenta con dos sobres en mano, para después borrar su sonrisa de su rostro al verlos tan _cerca_. Marinette se mordió el labio, evitando sonreír ante esto, sintiendo como su molestia se desvanecía, aunque las agruras seguían ahí ― Joseph Lahiffe y Marinette Dupain-Cheng ― Comunicó, tendiendo ambos sobres al frente.

― Gracias ― Respondió Adrien, adelantándose en tomar ambos sobres para después plantarle un beso en la cabeza a Marinette ― ¿Nos vamos, Nette? ― Le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que asintió energéticamente.

Llevando su camino en completo silencio hasta la puerta del lugar. Adrien, nuevamente, abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero, para después seguirla.

Cuando ambos salieron, no pudieron reprimir una pequeña risa cómplices.

― Soy un repelente de mujeres ― Se dijo a sí misma, con un poco de orgullo creciendo dentro de ella.

― No es así. Simplemente ven que no pueden competir contra ti ― Argumento él, volviendo a depositar un beso en la cabeza de Marinette.

Ella se quedó en su lugar gracias a aquella opción, para después tragar saliva, sin saber cómo responder a aquello.

― Bien, entonces ¿Algun plan? ― Preguntó ella, intentando cambiar el tema por completo.

Adrien parpadeo, levemente confundido por cómo se habia expresado, completamente rápido, y casi pudo jurar que sus palabras estuvieron a punto de atorarse en su garganta.

― Pensé que el plan sería ir a dejarle los resultados de Joey a Alya o a Nino, de ahí me explicarías que te ocurre para que te hicieras análisis de sangre y no sé ¿Algo de comida china mientras vemos algunos capítulos de Naruto? ― Marinette no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

No le disgustaba para nada lo último que Adrien había planteado, pero sinceramente necesitaba expandir sus gustos.

Además de que ya lo veía en un futuro, buscando cosas de la serie para su futuro bebé, tal como lo hacía con Joey.

Y, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Estaba segura de que el bebé de ambos sería bastante consentido, así como amado.

Aunque, por otro lado, si era un varón que heredara el cabello de Adrien, ya podía imaginar cuál sería su primer disfraz.

― Alya ahora está demasiado ocupada en un proyecto nuevo con la televisora, estoy segura que si no terminan pronto terminara queriendo matar a la señora Nadja, la edad la ha vuelto más estricta ― Explicó, sintiendo algo de pena por su amiga, y por Manon. Adrien solamente pudo asentir, pues sabía que Alya podía ser una persona de poca paciencia ― Nino, por otro lado, sé que acompaño a sus madre a comprar ropa, como excusa para no poner un pie aquí, un sufrimiento por otro ― Agregó con sorna.

― Bien, entonces solo falta que me cuentes que ocurre contigo para esto ― Señaló uno de los sobres que tenía en sus manos ― Y si mi idea te parece ―.

― Es una larga historia ― Adrien enarcó una ceja, buscando respuestas ― Y sí, vamos por comida china para ver nuevamente capítulos de Naruto, y te lo explicaré. Pero por favor, que no sean capítulos de relleno ―.

Él rodó los ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

― Le quitas lo divertido ―.

[…]

No tardaron mucho tiempo ordenando la comida china para llevar, Adrien agradecía que hubiese un establecimiento de aquellos a unas cuantas calles de su departamento, pues la verdad hacia su vida un poco más fácil, aunque tenía que admitir que habia aumentado un par de kilos extra debido a ello.

Aun así, intentaba mantenerse en forma de vez en cuando con un aparato de ejercicio que usaba en ocasiones y que su estómago no comenzara a parecer una barriga inflada, no quería competir con Marinette en ese aspecto.

― Entonces, Alya te pidió de favor que te dejaras sacar sangre también y así Joey no se negara y pataleara ― Recapituló, dejando un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de centro donde habían dejado los paquetes de la comida que recién habían comprado y ambos sobres de los resultados de los análisis mientras ella hacia la selección de capítulos con el control remoto de la televisión.

― Yo le dije que eso era algo que ella tenía que hacer, pero me argumento que si ella lo hacía no sería _una mamá cool_ , y a decir verdad, tiene razón ― Respondió, dejándose caer en el mullido sofá, suspirando ― Ella me hablará más tarde para dejarle los estudios de Joey, le dije que estaría fuera, así que veremos los capítulos que podamos ― Agregó, señalando a Adrien con el control remoto.

El levantó las manos, como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

― De acuerdo, pero no dispares ― Bromeó, logrando simplemente que ella golpeara su frente con el control remoto, soltando una pequeña risa ― ¡Hey! ― Se quejó, fingiendo molestia.

― Ya no vives de tu rostro, así que no pasa nada ― Contestó con inocencia, tomando el paquete de comida que le correspondía a ella.

Adrien la observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar en que Marinette era realmente hermosa.

Era algo que él sabía de antemano, pero ante sus ojos en aquel instante simplemente deslumbraba la habitación.

A pesar de que en su rostro se mostraban unas ojeras levemente marcadas, aquello simplemente le hizo hacer sentir orgullo por ella, pues se esforzaba el doble de lo que debería en su trabajo.

― Entonces ¿No te da curiosidad abrir tus resultados? No me has dicho de que tratan tampoco ― Argumentó él, observando de reojo los sobres sobre la mesa.

Marinette dejó el primer bocado que se estaba llevando a la boca, suspirando. Dejó los palillos sobre el empaque y observó a Adrien directamente sin poder evitar que su rostro reflejara en cierta manera la tristeza que aun albergaba en su pecho desde esa mañana.

― Por qué ya sé los resultados, Adrien ― Comentó por fin, dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesa, en donde se encontraban ambos sobres.

Adrien no pudo evitar como su interior se revolvía. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la situación.

Alya había pagado los estudios, por lo tanto ella había llenado la solicitud para los exámenes de sangre. Y, por la respuesta de Marinette, su amiga habia elegido una que, para esas alturas, era bastante cruel.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa, pues Alya no estaba enterada de aquello.

Era la primera vez que ella le guardaba un secreto tan grande, bueno, en realidad eran dos.

Adrien tomó el empaque de comida de ella, dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

Ella no lo detuvo, y por el contrario, correspondió el contacto, sintiéndose segura en los brazos de Adrien.

― Estoy bien ― Susurró ella, separándose levemente de él, para observarlo ― Alya no lo sabía, si me negaba estoy segura que se hubiese extrañado. Según ella, tengo _racha seca_ ― Intentó bromear.

Pero Adrien apenas pudo formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Entonces ¿No piensas abrir el sobre? ― Preguntó, juntando su frente con la de ella, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de ella, algo que no fuese decepción.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa para buscar tranquilizar a Adrien, pues, podía notar que estaba alterado. Estaba preocupado por ella, y eso de cierta manera era algo que simplemente lograba que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara.

― Puedes abrirlo tú y llevarte la misma decepción que yo esta mañana, así me redimiría por hacerlo sola ― Atinó a decir en broma, para sorprenderse al momento de que Adrien se separó de ella de forma apresurada para llegar hasta donde estaban los sobres.

Lo observó impresionada como verificaba tomar el correcto de los dos, para después volver a su lado, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

― Adrien, era una broma, no es necesario ― Agregó ella, intentando tomar el sobre de las manos de él, pero Adrien colocó una mano sobre la frente de ella, alejándola con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

― Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, y sinceramente tienes razón ― Respondió, levantando los hombros en señal despreocupada ― No te lo estoy recriminando, pero, ya lo has dicho ¿No? Es lo justo ― Agregó con seriedad, retirando la mano del rostro de ella, quien se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

― Eres un hombre masoquista ¿Lo sabias? ―.

― Algunos dicen que es un defecto heredado de mi padre, pero a decir verdad yo lo veo más como una innata curiosidad ― Respondió, abriendo por fin el sobre.

Marinette rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, observando con atención las facciones de él.

Esperando encontrar la desilusión en sus ojos.

Pero, en cambio, pudo observar como Adrien lucia levemente confundido ante lo que leía.

― Creo que Alya se equivocó de examen, Nette ― Comentó, enarcando una ceja, intentando encontrarle algun sentido a lo que leía. Tanta era su confusión, que busco el inicio de la hoja para asegurarse nuevamente que fuese el sobre de Marinette ― No veo por ningún lado la palabra negativo, o algun positivo ― Agregó a la par que rascaba su cabeza, algo exasperado ― Solo números, y semanas con más números ―.

Marinette suspiró. Si bien, Adrien era alguien que podía comprender a la perfección ciertos aspectos de las mujeres ya que gran parte de sus amistades lo era y, de cierta manera, debía aprender a convivir con algunos _arranques de hormonas_ , no le extrañó que no supiera como leer aquello.

Tampoco es que fuese una experta. Solo en su vida había visto los resultados de una prueba sanguínea de embarazo, y eso había sido cuando Alya supo que esperaba a su bebé, al principio ambas habían tenido problemas para entender.

Se movió, acercándose un poco más a él y tomando la hoja en su mano, observando a lo que se refería.

Señalo la columna donde estaban varios números que se referían a un intervalo, mostrándoselo a Adrien.

― En resumidas cuentas este análisis calcula la hormona que el cuerpo de una mujer produce en el embarazo, y esto de aquí es el intervalo para lo que una mujer embarazada debería producir en ciertas semanas. Mira, la columna de las semanas está aquí a un lado, para tener una referencia. Si está por debajo del valor mínimo, es negativo― Explicó con detalle, Adrien asintió entendiendo su explicación. Después, señalo la parte donde se encontraba el resultado arrojado en su sangre ― Y esto de aquí es mi resultado, el nivel que tengo en la sangre y ― De repente enmudeció, observando con atención los números que marcaban el resultado.

Pues el número era _demasiado_ elevado.

Buscó rápidamente un número de aproximación en la tabla, y encontró que se encontraba entre la semana tres y cuatro.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, e incluso sintió perder el aliento al momento.

El número que sus resultados habían arrojado era incluso _más_ alto que el mínimo de las semanas en esa sección de la tabla.

― Marinette ― Escuchó la voz de Adrien, sonaba titubeante, pero a la vez, podía notar como la emoción se acumulaba en su garganta ― Tú resultado está muy por encima del valor mínimo ― Añadió, y ella escuchó como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

No dudó en girarse para poder verlo directamente; Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

― Adrien, yo ― No pudo terminar su frase, pues él tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Y la besó.

Quizás en ese momento las palabras no eran la mejor manera de expresar la felicidad que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, así como la esperanza que había regresado a él como si de un milagro se tratara.

Marinette respondió el beso, abriendo sus labios para que él pudiese amoldarse a ella, sintiendo como el tiraba de estos, sintiendo la suavidad con la que intentaba expresar sentimientos.

Se separaron a unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos.

Marinette sentía que las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a desbordarse, pero tanto ella como Adrien sabían que no eran de tristeza, ahora lo sabían.

Eran de felicidad.

― Estoy embarazada ― Afirmó por primera vez en voz alta, sintiendo un remolino de emociones en su boca ― Vas a ser papá ― Agregó, ampliando su sonrisa mientras acunaba el rostro de él en sus pequeñas manos, dejando caer el papel que les habia dado la felicidad que ahora experimentando.

― Vas a ser mamá ― Soltó él, besando en repetidas ocasiones su rostro, sin saber cómo contener toda la felicidad que ahora sentía ― Vas a ser la mejor mamá, Marinette ― Afirmó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, intentando eliminar las lágrimas que se intentaban escapar.

En sus vidas quizás habían existido muchas cosas que podían catalogar como falsas. Desde sentimientos que iban dirigidos hacia ellos, pero que de una u otra forma eran inexistentes, hasta las esperanzas que habían sido aplastadas por las circunstancias.

Así como aquel falso resultado de esa mañana.

Para ellos, no podían encontrar nada más real que lo que ahora experimentaban. Felicidad, ansiedad, un poco de estrés y un sentimiento que creían conocer bien, pero que hasta ahora parecían redescubrir junto con su significado.

Iban a ser padres, eso era una realidad que no dejaba de golpearles en el pecho.

No habia nada más real que lo que ahora les ocurría, además de lo que existía entre ambos.

Ya no era una amistad, eso se habia convertido en un aspecto falso de su vida, la realidad era otra.

Ambos lo sabían.

― Voy a cuidarte todo lo que me permitas, voy a cuidar a nuestro bebé y creeme que va a ser el más grande regalo que alguna vez alguien me pudiese dar ― Musitó con voz queda, sintiendo como su pecho se expandía de emoción. Pues ya no era una simple suposición, era algo que _estaba pasando_.

Marinette pudo sentir como dentro de sí su pecho comenzaba a arder ante las palabras de Adrien, al igual de la forma en que la miraba.

No deseaba que esas palabras fuesen para alguien más, así como no deseaba que mirara a alguien más con esa intensidad.

Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero ellos habían elegido serlo.

Acercó su rostro al de él, buscando sus labios para poder besarlo a la par que acomodaba sus caderas sobre el regazo, quedando anclada a él sobre el sofá.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se contemplaban con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, palabras de felicidad que, de lo abrumadora que era, se negaban a salir.

La comida china, al igual que la serie en la pantalla habían quedado en segundo plano, pues ahora solo quedaban ellos.

Adrien se permitió comenzar el beso nuevamente, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de ella para atraerla más a su cuerpo, embriagándose de su aroma y de las sensaciones que podía despertar en él.

No era solo deseo, era una necesidad ferviente de hacerle ver toda la felicidad que ella había llevado a su vida cuando sentía que habia perdido todo ápice de esta. Marinette siempre lo hacía, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Aunque fuese egoísta, habia sido elección de ambos.

De repente el tono de llamada del teléfono de ella los hizo abrir los ojos, agitados ante toda la ola de emociones que llevaban en su corazón, haciéndolos separarse levemente.

Marinette se estiró un poco para tomar su teléfono de la mesa de centro, sin separarse demasiado de Adrien, no deseaba perder el contacto, pues ante aquella noticia, pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer de la impresión, pero en sus brazos la situación cambiaba radicalmente.

Observo la pantalla de su teléfono, era Alya. Seguramente ya se encontraba en casa.

Dudó unos instantes, llevando su vista al frente, donde Adrien la observaba fijamente, con un poco de desilusión en los ojos.

Marinette se sintió aliviada, pues por un breve instante pensó que _quizás_ habia incitado ese contacto de manera premeditada, y que simplemente él se estaba dejando llevar; Después de todo, ya no habia necesidad siquiera de ese tipo de contacto.

Pero al ver aquello en sus ojos, supo que él también deseaba que pasara algo más.

Aunque estuviese embarazada, él deseaba seguir con aquello que ella habia iniciado.

Bloqueó el teléfono, para después colocarlo en silencio y dejarlo tras ella, en la parte del sofá que ya no estaba ocupando.

Adrien la observó, sorprendido.

― Puedo buscar a Alya mañana ― Aclaró, desviando la mirada ― Yo sé que esto no es necesario, pero, es lo que yo estoy eligiendo, pero ― Agregó, aferrando sus manos a la camisa de él.

― Yo también lo elijo, Marinette ― Se apresuró a decir, llevando una mano hasta él mentón de ella para que alzara su vista ― No solo esto, no solo el que hayamos decidido tener un bebé juntos; Estoy eligiendo el aceptar que te quiero ― Lo había dicho sin poder evitarlo.

Adrien no necesitó palabras para saber lo que Marinette pensaba, pues cuando ella lo beso, fue la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba.

[…]

Alya observó su teléfono frustrada, pues nuevamente el teléfono de Marinette le mandaba a buzón.

Quizás estaba ocupada en otros asuntos, y sí, quizás no era urgente que ella tuviese los resultados de Joey al momento, pues solamente el pediatra podría interpretarlos de forma correcta y saber que podían hacer al respecto en caso de que se encontrara con un desbalance alimenticio.

Pero lo otro, oh, estaba realmente ansiosa.

― Alya, si sigues moviendo el pie así vas a terminar rompiendo el piso ― Nino salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, sentándose frente a su esposa, observándola derrotado.

― Esta mujer me está matando, solo estoy nerviosa ― Atinó a decir, dejando por fin el teléfono en la mesa. Llevaba unas veintitrés llamadas que, por supuesto, Marinette no había contestado.

― Pienso yo que no debiste interferir en algo así ¿Sabes? Marinette ya es una mujer adulta, además, que hayas visto cosas extrañas en sus búsquedas recientes no quiere decir nada, cariño ― Comentó, buscando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer de su vida.

Pero por la mueca que tenía en el rostro, supo que no iba a ser fácil.

― Nino, Marinette buscó síntomas de embarazo. No fui yo la que abrió su historial de búsqueda, simplemente tecleé síntomas la semana pasada que fui a su apartamento y hablamos sobre el cómo Joey se sentía, ella me sugirió que buscara algo en internet y así lo hice ¡Yo no hice nada para enterarme que mi mejor amiga busco síntomas de embarazo y que consultó más de diez páginas! ― Las palabras de la mujer se comenzaron a atropellar en su boca, sintiéndola repentinamente seca.

Nino suspiró, tendiéndole el vaso de agua para que bebiera un poco. Ella lo aceptó, buscando tranquilizarse.

― Quizás es como la última vez en la universidad cuando pensó estar embarazada por su retraso, eso es todo. Además, hasta donde sabemos no tiene ninguna pareja ―.

― Ya te dije que escuché sus gemidos cuando estaba en la ducha hace un par de meses, y que se comportaba extraño ― Atinó a decir ella, desganada ― Si no le dije nada fue por que esperaba que ella me contara ― Agregó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

― Quizás se estaba masturbando ― Alya lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolo suspirar ― Y, aunque hubiese sido alguien en su ducha, como dices, quizás son cosas que quería guardar en secreto por que no era algo que tuviera mucha importancia ―.

― Nos contamos todo, para mí el que mi mejor amiga que lleva más del año sin sexo, tenga sexo, es algo importante ―.

― Cariño, pero quizás para Marinette no. Además, si mal no recuerdo mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto durante el instituto por un año, pensando en que si las cosas no salían bien entre nosotros no teníamos por qué afectar a todo el mundo, incluida Marinette ― Explicó, tomando la mano de Alya entre la suya.

Ella suspiró, derrotada.

Nino era quien mantenía sus pies sobre la tierra, y lamentaba mucho que no estuviera en cuanto habia ideado aquel plan tomando como punto de partida algo que era necesario para su hijo.

Y sintiéndose culpable por no pagar en su lugar el examen de enfermedades de transmisión sexual para su amiga.

― Lo sé, quizás sobre reaccione, pero solo porque estoy preocupada por ella ― Argumentó, dejando salir otro suspiro ― Sus ojeras no lucen de cansancio, su fatiga tampoco y mucho menos la acides estomacal que tiene, ya pasé por ahí. No quiero que si existe un _patán_ la deje a su suerte si ella se da cuenta muy tarde, si es que está embarazada ―.

― Y si fuera así, nosotros estamos aquí para ella. Tú, Chloé, Adrien y yo sobre todo. Confía en Marinette. Que tú y yo fuésemos descuidados, no quiere decir que ella también ― Soltó esto último en tono de broma, haciéndola soltar una sonrisa.

Quizás si habia sido una mala idea, pensó por un momento Alya. Sintiéndose levemente culpable.

Pero no podía evitarlo, aquello que habia visto en las búsquedas recientes cuando ella habia tecleado _síntomas_ en la computadora realmente la alerto, mucho más al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Nino tenía razón, en ocasiones las mujeres ocupaban guardar ciertas cosas para ellas mismas, y que en su momento, saldrían a colación.

Además, la idea de que Marinette se estuviese masturbando era mucho más lógica, si lo pensaba bien.

Quizás, solo se estaba haciendo ideas.

[…]

.

.

* * *

¿Esto se puede considerar un regalo de San Valentín adelantado? Jajajaja, dado que publique antes, Wii.

Sí, sí, sí. Todos estaban en lo correcto ¡Marinette está embarazada por fin! Adrien, tienes buena puntería muchacho, ve a hacerte una revisión a tus chiquillos para que te hagamos un conteo y seas donador para quienes lo necesiten, plox.

Espero que el principio no les haya parecido de más. Realmente me gusta mucho palpar como es la relación entre ellos dos, y como las cosas pueden resultar cuando entienden lo que el otro siente.

La prueba de embarazo fue de Hcg cuantitativa en sangre, ósea, cuenta cuanta de esta hormona hay en la sangre a niveles casi exactos. Esta es más que nada para ver si la mujer está embarazada y cuantas semanas de embarazo tiene. Lo explico por qué, quizás hay personas confundidas con esto. Realmente espero que haya sido lo más clara posible, por eso no hay un "positivo" o "negativo". Marinette no se dio cuenta de que fue esta la ordenada, Alya tenía todo bajo la manga.

¿Realmente pensaban que Alya iba a hacer algo sin que tuviese un detrás? ¿Qué Alya realmente no había escuchado nada? Quizás no es tan avispada como Chloé, pero vaya que pudo notar ciertas cosas.

La fatiga, ojeritas, y agruras/reflujo/gastritis son pequeños síntomas de embarazo que son los menos relacionados. Usualmente siempre relacionan primero los mareos, e incluso los desmayos y vómitos, pero no en todos los cuerpos son iguales.

Lo del zapato de Adrien fue una anécdota interesante que recién me pasó. Iba para Wal-Mart y mi zapato se rompió, así que tuve que regresar a mi casa sin zapatos, me veían muy extraño. Lástima que no tenía a mi Nino a mi lado para que me hiciera paro.

Lo que Nino le dice al final a Alya sobre que, las mujeres en ocasiones necesitan guardar secretos, es verdad. Es algo por lo que pase también con mi mejor amiga, han existido ocasiones en las que no nos hemos contado ciertas cosas, pero no por eso dejamos de querernos o estimarnos, las mujeres también queremos un poco de privacidad, incluso de nuestra mejor amiga.

Y, mal Alya, mal. Esta regañada ¡Eso no se hace! Pero a la vez, gracias, porque si no los pobres se hubieran tragado ese falso negativo (Que, es más común de lo que podríamos ver. Muchas lectoras comentaron que también les habia dado negativo y que, ahí tenían a un lado a su preciosidad jajaja aws)

Además, por fin Adrien se agarró de los huevos para decirle a Marinette (parcialmente) lo que siente. Disculpen si no es un "Te amo", pero lo de estos dos ha ido cambiando tan gradualmente que eso sería demasiado apresurado. Y, la respuesta de Marinette con aquel beso fue lo mismo, lo quiere. Lo aceptan por fin, solo ocupaban su rayito de esperanza al final del túnel.

Y ¿Qué más puedo decir? Pobre de Marinette si él bebé sale rubio, no se libra de Naruto de por vida.

¡En fin! Espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas. Es uno de los más importantes para mí, y que realmente me entusiasmo mucho escribirlo. Lo único que lamento, es que la comida china se les va a enfriar.

Ya saben, todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido. También los votos y las lecturas.

Ahora sí. Muchísimas gracias por todo, y espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	26. veinticuatro

Un suspiró salió de su boca de forma involuntaria a la par que tanteaba el cuerpo desnudo sobre ella, buscando intensificar el contacto de los labios de Adrien sobre su piel, dejando un rastro de ardientes besos que habían iniciado desde la curvatura de su cuello hasta por debajo de sus pechos, donde él se habia detenido.

Él se encontró admirando durante unos segundos a la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo, preguntándose qué clase de obra buena habia hecho en su vida pasada para poder tener el placer de ser quien provocara aquellos sensuales suspiros en ella.

Rosó con su yema el vientre de ella, sintiendo una felicidad abrazadora al saber que pronto esa parte de ella cambiaria, y lejos de calmar su excitación del momento, simplemente logró que esta se disparara al cielo.

― Adrien ― Murmuró Marinette, en un tono de súplica con un poco de molestia en su voz.

Él se limitó a sonreír, pues sabía precisamente lo que ella quería decir. A Marinette no le gustaba que la viera tan fijamente en aquel tipo de situaciones, pero le era imposible.

― Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme ― Soltó con un poco de cinismo, observando como ella hacia un pequeño puchero con su boca.

Este desapareció de inmediato en cuanto sus labios tocaron la piel desnuda de ella, quien se limitó a cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto a la par que acariciaba el cabello de él, invitándolo a continuar.

Se encontraban en su habitación, sobre su cama completamente desnudos y presos de sus sentimientos recién _confesados_ frente a una ola de felicidad y esperanza; Sus prendas se encontraban regadas por el piso, mientras ellos buscaban entregarse sin alguna razón de por medio.

Porque ya no existía ninguna razón para que aquello ocurriera, pero aun así lo deseaban.

Sabiendo que aquello iba mucho más allá de un deseo carnal que necesitaba ser saciado, eso habia quedado claro momentos atrás cuando Marinette habia decidido ignorar a Alya por el momento.

Marinette sintió como el calor en su intimidad aumentaba a medida que Adrien se aventuraba a bajar por el vientre dejando aquel camino de besos que comenzaban a marcar su piel con el calor que él emanaba, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que él le brindaba a sus caderas, aferrándose a ella.

Adrien había aprendido durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos con aquellos intentos las cosas que a Marinette le provocaban placer, aunque estas fueses mínimas, se había aprendido de memoria que lugares tocar para hacerla suspirar aunque fuesen caricias mínimas, y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al escucharla suspirar de nueva cuenta al pasar sus manos hasta su cintura, bajando de nueva cuenta con delicadeza hasta sus caderas.

Pronto supo que había llegado al límite de ella, encontrándose de frente con la intimidad de Marinette.

 _Estaba húmeda_ y no necesitaba bajar un poco más para comprobarlo, pues el peculiar olor que ella desprendía en aquellas situaciones llegó a sus fosas nasales, logrando en el que sus ansias de hundirse en ella aumentaran. Ese olor lo había grabado bien en su memoria, uno que simplemente lograba hacer que la sangre comenzara a bombear hasta su propia intimidad.

En las ocasiones en las que pasaban las noches juntos sin que existiera un _intento_ de por medio llegaba ese olor particular a él, haciéndole perder la cabeza para después excusarse e ir al baño para alejar la idea de su mente, pues aunque el cuerpo de ella reaccionara así _quizás_ por su cercanía, nada le decía que deseaba aquello fuera del esquema que habían planeado.

Pero en esta ocasión, ambos sabían lo que el otro deseaba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos azules observándolo. Adrien, a ojos de Marinette, parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso de forma silenciosa para probar el _postre_ antes del _plato fuerte_.

Ella aguantó la respiración durante unos instantes, pues era algo que entre ellos _nunca_ habia ocurrido. Se limitaban a lo que _debía_ ser su plan, claro, disfrutando de por medio. Pero nunca habían ido _más allá_.

Y el solo pensamiento de lo que él podría llegar a desatar en ella hizo que mordiera su labio inferior, _ansiosa._

Adrien tomó aquel gesto como un sí por parte de ella, y tomándose su tiempo para apreciar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Marinette, quien al sentir su aliento chocar con su intimidad solo pudo abrirlas un poco más, dándole espacio.

Cuando sintió los labios de él apoderarse de su zona intima, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ante la sorpresa. Los labios de él se sentían cálidos, tanto así que estaba segura que podrían competir con la calidez que su propio centro emanaba.

Él se concentró en tomar entre sus labios con suavidad el pequeño _montículo rosado_ que sobresalía, ayudándose con sus manos para abrir los pliegues de aquel paraíso que apenas comenzaba a explorar con avidez.

― Adrien ― Gimoteó ella, intentando ahogar el placer que sentía en su garganta, pero le era difícil. Era la primera vez que él _degustaba_ esa parte de ella, y aunque sus caricias a su centro fuesen delicadas, simplemente lograban dar en puntos que solo hacían que su cuerpo ansiara más de ello.

Él sonrió con sorna sin despegar sus labios de aquella zona tan sensible de Marinette, sintiendo como su propia virilidad palpitaba al escucharla decir su nombre, y de pronto se sintió el hombre más posesivo del planeta, pues no deseaba que ella dijera el nombre de nadie más de esa forma, solo deseaba escuchar el suyo.

Se atrevió a pasar su lengua sobre aquel suave botón que lograba encender _miles de sensaciones_ en Marinette, recibiendo como respuesta las manos de ella sobre su cabeza haciendo un poco de presión, _ordenándole_ que continuara.

Aquello simplemente surgió efecto, atreviéndose a inspeccionar la zona con sus labios, saboreando la humedad de ella, grabándose en su mente aquel peculiar sabor.

No era un sabor completamente dulce, pues se percató de un sutil sabor _salado_ en sus papilas, y pensó que aquello era justo como ella. Marinette era una persona dulce por excelencia, pero tenía aquel lado _salado_ que muy pocas personas conocían, y él claro que lo hacía.

Tanteando con su boca llegó hasta la entrada de ella, permitiendo que su boca explorara aquel lugar con libertad a la vez que llevaba su mano derecha más cerca de aquel _botón_ que tanto le gustaba presionar, pues podía sentir como los músculos de ella se tensaban ante el tacto.

Con dos de sus dedos comenzó a masajearlo sin dejar de lado el trabajo que realizaba su boca un poco más abajo, pronto pudo escuchar la respiración de ella comenzar a agitarse ante el frenesí de sensaciones que comenzaba a provocarle de forma simultánea.

Se atrevió a presionar un poco _más fuerte_ con ambos dedos aquel pequeño monte, y cuando recibió una respuesta positiva gracias a un suspiró soltado de los labios de ella, decidió seguir con ese ritmo.

De forma espontánea sintió como las piernas de ella se cerraban alrededor de su cabeza, a su vez que hundía sus dedos entre su cabello, animándolo a que no se detuviera, cosa que no haría por nada del mundo.

De un momento a otro pudo sentir como los músculos tensos de las piernas de ella se relajaron de forma espontánea, escuchando la respiración agitada de ella de fondo.

Al separar sus labios y levantar la vista, la pudo observar completamente agitada, su rostro cubierto de un sonrojo que denotaban lo apenada que _quizás_ se sentía. Concluyó que, tampoco deseaba que nadie más observara a Marinette como lo hacía ahora. No tenía idea de que, a su vez, Marinette deseaba que Adrien no observará a nadie más como lo hacía en ese instante con ella.

 _Era egoísta_ , pero ambos habían elegido serlo.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a estar frente a frente, escuchando su respiración agitada en búsqueda de normalizarse.

― ¿Te molestaría que te besara en este instante? ― Se atrevió a preguntar sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Marinette intentó no reír ante la pregunta, pues sabía bien la preocupación de Adrien; estaba al tanto de que no a todas las mujeres les encantaba la idea de un beso después de un _acto_ como aquel, y lo mismo iba para muchos hombres.

Y sinceramente, ella era una de esas mujeres. Recordaba que, durante las charlas grupales que habían tenido en los tiempos de la universidad, ella lo había comentado cuando el tema habia salido a colación.

Su corazón se aceleró al saber que el recordaba eso.

Entonces, poco le importó.

― Me molestaría que no lo hicieras ― Confesó, llevando su mano hasta la nuca de él para atraerlo hasta sus labios.

Ambos se aferraron el uno al otro mientras el beso continuaba entre ellos, separándose durante algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento para después volver a unir sus labios, desesperados por demostrar todo lo que en sus mentes aun no podían comprender por completo, esperando que, los sentimientos fuesen tangibles ante aquellos besos hambrientos.

Marinette respingó un poco cuando sintió de forma breve la lengua de él, siendo intrusa en aquellos besos que compartían, sorprendiéndose que ahora Adrien tomará aquella iniciativa. Pronto, ella le siguió, sintiendo la aterciopelada lengua de él contra la suya antes de separarse, pues el comenzaba a moverse buscando acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Sintió la virilidad de él rosar con su intimidad, y solo pudo observarlo confundida.

― Déjame hacerlo por ti ― Susurró como petición. Adrien tuvo que tragar saliva al escucharla decir aquello, sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Pero por más que la idea sonaba completamente tentadora en su cabeza, el sentir la calidez de su intimidad rodando parte de su ser parecía que invitaba a ser succionado.

Se removió, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, dejando salir un suspiro.

― Es bastante tentadora la propuesta, pero creeme que no puedo detenerme ahora ― Murmuró en un susurró, moviendo un poco su cadera hacia adelante, abriéndose paso ante ella ― ¿Podría tomarte la palabra después? ― Alcanzó a pronunciar, tragando grueso y que aquella invitación no fuese _tan descarada._

Marinette lo abrazó descansando sus manos sobre su espalda sintiendo como su piel ardía con aquel simple contacto. Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco se introducía dentro de ella.

Pues, sus palabras lo decían; Existiría un después.

― Puedes ― Alcanzó a murmurar en un jadeo, completamente ansiosa por todo lo que él provocaba en ella.

De un momento a otro pudo sentir como físicamente se sentía completa, pues una parte ajena habia encajado a la perfección en _su propio rompecabezas_. Adrien dejó escapar un suave gruñido, rosando con sus labios la oreja de ella, provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo con intensidad.

Permanecieron unos segundos sin moverse, simplemente disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación de la cual se embriagaban cada que sucedía, porque a pesar de ser un par de adultos experimentados, estaban seguros que lo que ocurría entre ambos era _completamente_ diferente a lo que habían acordado dejar en el pasado.

No era perfecto, no era algo intrépido o atrevido.

Eran ellos mismos, complementándose.

Las caderas de Adrien no tardaron mucho en comenzar un suave vaivén entre ambos, buscando que el rose de sus cuerpos no se perdiera, pues de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de fundirse en ella.

Sabiendo bien que aquello no solo aplicaba para la _actividad recreativa_ que llevaban a cabo sobre su propia cama.

― No sabes cómo me haces sentir, Marinette ― Buscó el rostro de ella, observando como poco a poco se dejaba llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan embriagantes que se formaban entre ellos.

Ella como una sutil respuesta llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de él, acariciando esta zona, a la vez que sus piernas se elevaban un poco logrando anclarse a la cadera de Adrien, obligándolo a ir _más allá_.

― Lo sé ― Soltó ella, abriendo sus ojos para poder obsérvalo, pues era un rostro que no cualquiera podía ver en aquellas circunstancias, y como le encantaba la forma en la que trataba de ahogar suaves gemidos en su garganta presa del placer ― Porque me haces sentir de la misma manera ― Agregó, tirando de la nuca de Adrien para estar a la altura y tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

La habitación pronto se llenó de jadeos de ambos en cuanto el beso terminó entre ellos, permitiéndose liberar todas las sensaciones que atravesaban por ese momento.

Los movimientos de la cadera de Adrien pronto comenzaron a ser más salvajes, cosa que Marinette agradeció en secreto, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza en cuando sintió como las manos de varón se colocaban sobre su trasero, logrando alzar un poco más su cadera.

Por respuesta un gemido agudo salió de sus labios, pues el pequeño roce entre sus cuerpos provocaba que su _clítoris_ recibiera un poco de atención sin ser el centro de todo aquello, y justo con aquel movimiento, vaya que podía sentir _aún más_.

Se maldijo internamente, pues aparentemente Adrien habia logrado comprender como funcionaba su cuerpo logrando ponerla al borde del _cielo_.

Aferrándose a él se dejó caer por aquel barranco, sintiendo como de nueva cuenta todo su interior se tensaba de repente para después alcanzar una gloriosa liberación; La segunda de ella esa noche.

Él por su parte, pudo sentir como el interior de ella _succionaba_ todo de él con aquellas preciosas contracciones que Marinette le brindaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó ir junto con ella gracias a aquel masaje que el interior de ella le regalaba, y aunque no fuese necesario, dejo ir todo su ser en su interior.

Marinette sintió de forma inmediata un calor abrazador en su interior y como el cuerpo de Adrien dejaba caer un poco más su peso sobre ella, escuchando su respiración agitada.

La cual iba al compás de la de ella.

Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse debido a la cúspide que habia alcanzado, sintiéndose exhausta.

La cabeza de Adrien había quedado a la perfección debajo de su barbilla, acoplándose para poder descansar, sin saber que aquella posición era una que a él le encantaba, pues aunque no estuviera precisamente donde su corazón se encontraba, aun así podía escuchar levemente los latidos de su corazón.

Ella se atrevió a acariciar el cabello de Adrien con soltura, hundiendo sus dedos para sentir la suavidad del cabello de él. Le hizo gracia que, en muchas ocasiones habia sentido envidia del cabello de él, pues siempre entre sus dedos desde su adolescencia se sentía sedoso.

Pensó entonces que, quizás que su bebé fuese rubio no era algo tan malo como habia supuesto en un principio.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, pues aquello ya no solo era un deseo o una suposición; Era una realidad a la que se enfrentaban juntos.

Su extraño plan habia tomado forma, pero muy en el fondo, pudo sentir una espina clavarse en su pensar. Habían iniciado aquello como dos amigos con un deseo en común, pero ella claramente no podía concebir a Adrien como un amigo más, ya no.

Sabía lo maravilloso que podía ser, así como un desastre andante. Aun así, a pesar de que ella tenía la idea de que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, estaba equivocada, y aquella situación le habia quitado aquel pensamiento.

Mientras más lo conocía, más se aseguraba de que para ella Adrien Agreste ya no podía ser etiquetado como un amigo en su corazón. Y las palabras que él le habia dedicado antes de aquel suceso, simplemente le confirmaban que él pensaba lo mismo.

Lo cual, era un gran problema. De alguna forma habían logrado arruinar su _perfecto_ y extraño _plan e_.

Ellos debían ser dos amigos apoyándose, con un hijo en común al cual amar, educar y mimar.

Pero su amistad se había puesto al fuego, y esta se habia comenzado a evaporar, dejando en su lugar sentimientos solidos que se encontraban un poco a la deriva.

― Estas muy callada ― Le dijo él, sin inmutarse para cambiar de posición, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la cintura de Marinette ― Rara vez lo estas, y eso me perturba un poco ― Confesó. Marinette sintió un leve titubeo en su tono de voz, y pronto entendió que se encontraba preocupado.

Tanto como ella lo estaba.

― Me has dicho que me quieres ― Se intentó expresar, sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el cabello de él ― Y, por si no quedo del todo claro, yo también te quiero ― Confesó, tragando saliva al sentirse abrumada por esas palabras, pues estaba más que implícito que no era un _querer_ cualquiera ― Pensaba que, aunque llegamos a nuestro objetivo, arruinamos el plan, porque Adrien, yo ya no te puedo ver como un simple amigo ― Se explicó, levantándose levemente para plantarle un suave beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de él.

Adrien guardo silencio, grabando aquellas palabras en su mente al igual que el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Marinette.

― Tampoco yo puedo ― Aceptó, moviéndose un poco de su lugar para quedar a un costado de ella para poder observarla, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de Marinette, acercándola a él ― No solo por esto, ni por los intentos, yo ― Se maldijo internamente, golpeando con su mano libre su mejilla, intentando encontrar algo coherente dentro de su cabeza ― Siempre causas estragos en mi vida, desde que te conozco la pones de cabeza, infundiéndome de valor para hacer cosas que nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacer. Y esto entre nosotros, este pequeño plan secreto simplemente me hace pensar que todo, incluidos mis errores han valido la pena para ver incluso más allá de una palabra ― Confesó, intentando no tartamudear al momento, completamente apenado.

No entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, y eso le hacía sentir que quizás nunca habia comprendido bien aquel tipo de querer.

Soltó una ligera risa, recordando las palabras de Kagami nuevamente, pues quizás tenía razón. Estaba aprendiendo mucho de esa palabra que pensaba dominar hasta que su matrimonio habia llegado a su fin, y todo era completamente diferente a lo que habia pensado antes.

Marinette sonrió enternecida, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él, dándole la razón de manera silenciosa.

― Arruinamos un plan perfecto ― Se atrevió a comentar, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente ― Se suponía que seriamos un par de amigos teniendo un bebé, Adrien, por más extraño que fuese ― La preocupación se coló en su tono de voz, al igual que en sus ojos ― Querernos no es suficiente para algo más, porque ya no somos solo nosotros ― Atinó a decir, acariciando con su mano libre su vientre aun plano.

Adrien dirigió su vista hacia el vientre de ella, y sonrió un poco, pues Marinette tenía razón.

Así como Chloé la tenía, incluso sin saber _el porqué de todo_. Aunque, esto último no planeaba admitirlo frente a la rubia, ya tenía el ego bastante grande y estaba seguro que si este se pudiera pesar, sería mucho más pesado que su amiga.

Él y Marinette no eran personas para algo _fugaz_ , y esa noche con la mejor noticia de sus vidas entre sus manos lo habían comprobado.

Se habían encargado de mandar al _infierno_ aquella dichosa amistad, pero estaban en un limbo.

Pues ambos pensaban que para una pareja fuese feliz de forma plena, el amor era necesario.

Ambos se querían, pero no era amor.

Y aunque eso estaba bien grabado en sus mentes, realmente a esa altura de sus vidas no tenían idea de cómo era aquel sentimiento al cien por ciento de la palabra, porque cuando creían que habían encontrado el significado, esto simplemente habia sido un espejismo.

Se observaron durante un momento prolongado, entendiendo a la perfección lo que sus mentes pensaban, y pronto, una suave risa salió de los labios de ambos.

 _Felicidad, resignación, esperanza y confusión_ era todo lo que se encontraba en aquella risa que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza.

Cuando callaron, Adrien besó la frente de Marinette con ternura, intentándole dar a entender _que todo estaría bien_.

Y sí, quizás su plan _e_ había fallado en cierta forma, quizás ambos a pesar de su edad eran novatos en aquello del amor, pues estaban seguros que aquello que experimentaban juntos nunca se habia alojado en sus corazones anteriormente.

Fue entonces que, como si un rayo de esperanza se tratara, Adrien llegó a una resolución.

― Quizás si lo arruinamos, pero ― Hizo una pausa, colocando su mano libre sobre la cintura de ella, buscando estar unido de alguna forma a Marinette ― ¿Y sí lo modificamos? ―.

Marinette lo observó curiosa, con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

― No logro entenderte, no podemos modificarlo porque no podemos dar marcha atrás al tiempo ―.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

― Nuestro plan e, era por que buscábamos tener un bebé, como amigos por más extraño que esto fuera ― Explicó a la vez que Marinette asentía, intentando seguir el hilo de sus palabras ― Tu y yo en definitivamente ya no somos simplemente amigos, pero estamos esperando un bebé juntos ― Titubeo un poco, removiéndose hasta quedar a la altura de ella, juntando su frente con la de ella, un gesto que ambos habían encontrado reconfortante cuando se trataba de _ellos_ ― ¿Tan malo sería si buscáramos enamorarnos? ― Preguntó, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos antes de que ella pudiese decir alguna palabra.

Marinette lo observó, buscando algun ápice de broma en su rostro, pero no encontró nada.

Adrien estaba realmente hablando enserio.

Y por más irreal que fuese, ella pensó que _no era tan mala idea_. Una idea extraña.

Ya no eran dos amigos en búsqueda de tener un bebé en camino, pues esa palabra se quedaba diminuta a un costado de lo que se consideraban, algo que _aún_ no tenía nombre.

Eran dos personas que compartían sentimientos complicados que esperaban un bebé.

¿Qué tenía de malo elegir de quien enamorarse a esas alturas de su vida?

Supo al ver los ojos de Adrien que aquello no debía ser una obligación, era una elección que estaba dejando en manos de ella.

― ¿Y si no funciona? Tenemos ahora a alguien más que contemplar, no solo nosotros ― Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

Adrien guardo silencio unos instantes, sonriendo a medias.

― Si no funciona antes de que nuestro bebé nazca, seremos dos personas que se quieren y que amaran a su bebé con todo su corazón ― Hizo una pausa, pensativo, para después depositar un suave beso sobre la nariz de ella ― Un plan f, fingiremos que somos amigos ― Ambos guardaron silencio, pues dentro de sus corazones, esa idea les dejaba vacío el pecho ― Pero si funciona nuestro nuevo plan e, usaremos un nuevo plan f ― Añadió, intentando sonar confiado.

― ¿Cuál sería ese? ― Cuestionó, delineando el contorno de la barbilla de él con sus dedos. Un poco de barba habia comenzado a salir y raspaba un poco, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

― Felicidad, Nette. Habríamos elegido ser felices ―.

Ambos sonrieron ante esa posibilidad, pues con aquellas palabras, aquel agujero en su pecho se habia llenado de un cálido _quizás._

No porque le tuviesen miedo a la soledad, no por que necesitaran de una pareja de ser felices.

Si no más bien por el hecho de que no deseaban que ese _querer_ que orbitaba entre ellos desapareciera como agua evaporándose, tal como la etiqueta de amigos que los unía en el pasado.

Su plan e seguía en pie solo que habia cambiado; seguía siendo extraño, pero ahora tenía dos palabras más atado a él aparte de su deseo principal.

 _Elegir, enamorarse_.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Tenían cosas que hacer, y cosas que platicar.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette tenían conceptos extraños de amor.

Adrien, por su parte (detallado por Kagami) había sido deslumbrado por Aurore, que simplemente era una pequeña fachada, como suele ocurrir con el primer gran amor; Se piensa que todo es perfecto, que todo es color de rosa, pero no es así. Existen defectos, y estos deben ser vistos y apreciados, quizás no alabados, pero sí que se tienen que conocer, cosa que, Adrien no vio, tragándose durante mucho tiempo la excusa del _yoga_ y el _dolor de cabeza_ , si recuerdan bien el capítulo uno.

Marinette veía el amor como algo incondicional que se daba a cambio de eso mismo, ser incondicional, un pañuelo de lágrimas y un soporte para alguien ¿Pero es amor cuando solo uno soporta al otro? No, no lo es. Pero ella no lo veía de esa forma con Luka, hasta que él le rompió el corazón. Pero ¿Es realmente justo una relación simplemente por el apoyo emocional que una persona le brinda a otra? No, esto debe ser mutuo.

Por eso, a pesar de su edad, no comprenden por completo el concepto, y ahora que viene un bebé en camino, tienen miedo por lo que sienten, porque ya no son solo ellos. Se quieren, pero desean llevar las cosas con calma, _eligiendo_.

Yo sé que dirán que entre ellos ya existe amor, y sí, un amor enorme existe. Pero no del tipo romántico, este apenas se comienza a manifestar en forma de _querer_ , pues les hace falta por entenderlo por completo, pero van por buen camino; Ambos se entienden, se apoyan mutuamente, no existen mentiras y pueden ver y apreciar los defectos del otro. Por eso pienso que el amor es complicado, pero a pesar de todo esto, se puede elegir.

Ellos están decidiendo elegir hasta donde ese querer puede llegar antes de siquiera afectar a lo que ya aman sin conocer, su bebé.

Uno siempre puede elegir. Y este es su caso.

Adrien es el maestro de los planes, desde el inicio quedo marcado esto siendo alguien ágil para decidir que sería su plan a, b, c y etc… así que no es raro que quiera meter _modificaciones_ e incluso un paso siguiente.

Y ahora, espero que el titulo tenga más sentido, Plan E; Extraño, Elección, Enamorar, Embarazo… y así. Tantas cosas que puede englobar un plan que ambos elaboraron una noche cuando no veían la luz del túnel, jajaja. Otra elección vital para ellos, eh.

Sin duda, espero que el desenlace de este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me dio bastantes vueltas en la cabeza, pues a pesar de tener la idea clara era difícil plasmarla con sus propias inseguridades; Que ser adulto no te quita los miedos.

En fin, de aquí en adelante las cosas serán más movidas, pues aún tienen muchas cosas que hacer este par, y ver a cuantos leones se va a enfrentar, y que tal les ira con su plan reformado ahora que tienen algo en camino.

Ahora sí ¡Me despido de ustedes esperando que este capítulo haya sido algo erótico y a su vez empalagoso por este par! Y, claramente, esperando que haya sido de su agrado como las cosas están tornando entre ellos.

Por último, quiero aclarar algo; Quizás piensen que, puede ser irreal o apresurado la decisión de su _cambio_ en el plan, pues ahora buscan enamorarse. Pero les digo, ambos saben que se quieren y de ahí la línea es muy corta. Son adultos, sus vidas están en rumbo, se tienen cariño y confianza, las cosas claras SIEMPRE van a ser mejores que estar en negación constante de los sentimientos, y aunque son medio bobos, a la edad que manejan en este fanfic es natural que lo entiendan. Los problemas siempre son mejor hablados que ignorados, lo mismo que con los sentimientos. Intento que todo esto sea natural, porque así es como las relaciones adultas llegan a funcionar (En su mayoría, y de las que me he rodeado jajaja)

Ahora sí. Les deseo una hermosa semana ¡Y disculpen si he subido el fanfic demasiado "temprano"!, pero moría por hacerlo.

¡Un besote! Y mil gracias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, todo me da mucha energía cada semana que subo una actualización. Adoro como muchas cosas les dan risa, ternura, (cringe) e incluso como se identifican con ciertos aspectos. No sé, son lo mejor que me ha pasado jajaja, ¡y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera! (EN NETA)


	27. veinticinco

Realmente todo aquello era difícil para ella, pues parecía que _el universo_ confabulaba en su contra y, comenzaba a creer que aquello se trataba del _karma_ sin lugar a dudas.

Todo por hacer algo sin el consentimiento de su amiga, por quizás tomarse demasiado a pecho algo que ni siquiera era real o posible.

Aun así, dentro de ella la curiosidad se removía. Nino tenía razón, sus acciones no habían sido las correctas en ningún sentido de la palabra, pues simplemente se habia tomado libertades que no le correspondían, además de terminar metiendo a su pequeño hijo dentro de todo aquello.

Sí, sus estudios no eran ninguna mentira, pero sabía que podía encontrar la manera de que Joey dejara que le pincharan el brazo para obtener la muestra de sangre, o quizás simplemente que _pasara_ un mal rato seria su última opción. Pero lo habia tomado como un pequeño pretexto para cumplir algo que en su mente se maquinaba desde hacía varios días.

Días, en los cuales, había tenido la oportunidad de usar la computadora de su amiga de forma rápida para buscar los síntomas de una infección de oído que Nino parecía tener, donde las búsquedas recientes habían saltado dejándola atónita y, por si fuera poco, notando ciertos cambios en Marinette.

Desde el agotamiento que estaba pasando, sus ojeras, sus manos ligeramente más hinchadas y un leve cambio de humor. Lugar por el cual, ella ya habia pasado. Haciendo simplemente sonar una alarma en su cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro. _Quizás Nino tenía razón_ , se repetía.

Pero la curiosidad en ella solamente se habia acrecentado cuando Marinette por la noche del día anterior simplemente le habia mandado un mensaje de que no podría pasar a entregarle los resultados por un asunto importante, que iría a su hogar por la tarde para ello.

No había ningún otro comentario acerca de la prueba que _prácticamente_ ella le habia obligado a hacer, y, aunque intentó insistir para saber que habia ocurrido acerca de ello como si de una _broma_ se tratara, no recibió respuesta de ella.

― Alya, deberías relajarte ― La voz de Nino logró que alzara su vista. Él se habia colocado a su lado, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella, otorgándole confort ― Cuando Marinette llegue, podrás insistir todo lo que desees hasta que ella te recrimine por ser una persona que no entiende el concepto de vida privada ― Añadió con una sonrisa burlesca.

Alya solo pudo bufar ante el comentario de su marido, pero no pudo refutarlo, pues tenía razón.

― ¿Crees que se moleste si le digo mis razones? ― Preguntó, observando a Nino de reojo ― Quizás en mi mente fue lo correcto, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, quizás me pase de la raya un poco ― Un puchero se formó en sus labios, haciendo que él plantara un suave beso en la mejilla.

― Quizás si se moleste, pero sabrá que estabas preocupada por ella ― Intentó tranquilizarla, sonriéndole ― Además sé que tampoco le sorprenderá. Tienes antecedentes de querer saberlo todo, aunque no sepas de primera mano los hechos ― Soltó sin más, para después recibir un suave codazo por parte de Alya quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aunque nuevamente, no podía refutar aquello.

Iba a preguntarle si su hijo se encontraba simplemente tomando una siesta o jugando con legos en su habitación, pero las preguntas se quedaron trabadas en su garganta en cuanto el sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos logrando que su cuerpo de forma _instantánea_ se levantara del sofá.

Nino rió ante lo bajo debido a la reacción de su esposa, pensando que quizás habia cambiado con el paso de los años, pero aquel afán de querer _descubrir_ la verdad aunque _esta ni siquiera existiera_ seguía ahí.

Observó su caminata hacia la puerta; Era rápida, pero sus extremidades lucían rígidas, estaba nerviosa.

Y en ese punto no podía saber si realmente se encontraba así por los posibles resultados de Marinette, o porque ella terminara furiosa con Alya debido a su _elaborado_ plan.

Iba a reír nuevamente, pero se detuvo al observar el perfil de Alya, quien mostraba desconcierto.

― Hey, Marinette, te esperaba sola ― Soltó ella, observando de reojo a Adrien quien simplemente sonreía _algo_ nervioso ― Hola, princesa ― Saludo con familiaridad, refiriéndose a su amigo.

Sinceramente no le molestaba la presencia de Adrien, pero esperaba poder hablar con Marinette a solas respecto a aquel _tema_. Tenía ya suficiente con Nino y su racionalidad haciéndole sentir culpable.

Alya se hizo a un lado, invitándolos a pasar a ambos con un ademan.

Observó cómo ambos se observaban de reojo, para después pasar el umbral de la puerta.

Nino se levantó de su asiento llegando hasta ambos para saludarlos, pensó que quizás su esposa se habia salvado de algo grande gracias a la presencia de Adrien ahí.

― Es raro verte fuera del trabajo entre semana, este sí que es un milagro ― Atino a decir palmeando el hombro de Adrien.

― Le pedí permiso a tu suegra por esta ocasión, por obviedad me toca trabajar varios turnos dobles la siguiente semana, pero vale la pena ― Explicó, rascando su mejilla.

Nino elevó una ceja ante este acto, pues era algo _típico_ de Adrien cuando se encontraba nervioso.

Quiso preguntar que sería lo que podría valer la pena para aceptar aquel horario de trabajo tan agotador, pero pronto sintió como él le tendía un sobre.

Lo identifico de inmediato, pues en la parte frontal se encontraba el nombre de su hijo; Joseph Lahiffe.

No había nada fuera de lo normal en ese momento, pues lo que cruzo en su cabeza era que quizás habia acompañado a Marinette a algun lugar y que esta habia olvidado el sobre en el coche, y él simplemente lo habia tomado al percatarse de eso.

Pero en cuanto su vista se alejó del sobre y de su amigo, pudo observar a Marinette aferrada a Alya en un abrazo.

Ella hundía su rostro en el pecho de Alya, mientras que esta última la observaba perpleja, devolviendo el abrazo.

― ¿Marinette? ― Alcanzó a murmurar, desconcertada al igual que Nino por lo que pudo apreciar. En cambio, Adrien se encontraba ahí, sonriendo como si supiera algo realmente importante.

― Eres una mujer muy insistente ― Sentenció Marinette sin atreverse a levantar su rostro aun ― Gracias por serlo, Alya ― Finalizó con voz entrecortada.

Entonces, fue cuando Alya entendió la situación.

― Espera, Marinette ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba a la vez que se separaba de su amiga para poder observarla.

Marinette se talló los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, eliminando unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos debido al momento.

― Estoy embarazada, Alya ― Soltó, con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo aparecer en su rostro.

Ante la noticia, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vértigo al ver que sus pensamientos en efecto estuvieron en lo correcto, abriendo así sus ojos de la impresión.

― ¡Oh dios mío! ― Alcanzó a exclamar antes de abrazarla nuevamente, levantándola un poco del suelo para girar con ella mientras daba pequeños brincos ― ¡Estaba en lo cierto! ¡Ese día sí estabas con un chico! ― Agregó con entusiasmo, antes de que unas manos la detuvieran, era Adrien.

No pudo preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría al ver seriedad en su rostro, pero supuso que él ya sabía aquello, y se preguntó por qué Marinette le terminaría contando primero a él que a ella. Pero no pudo seguir con aquel pensamiento, pues cayó en cuenta que ella misma se habia puesto la soga al cuello.

― Espera ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Marinette, separándose del abrazo nuevamente, observando a su amiga con sorpresa ― ¿De qué rayos hablas? ―.

― Vamos Marinette, haz algo de memoria ¿Aquel día que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento? ― Intentó explicarse, ahora nerviosa ― Escuche ciertas cosas y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra gracias a mi curiosidad estamos aquí ahora ― Se excusó, intentando no entrar en demasiados detalles.

El rostro de Marinette se coloreó de un intenso carmín, al igual que el de Adrien.

― Lo que mi entrometida esposa quiere decir, es que escuchó cosas que no debió escuchar y añadiendo que se percató de ligeros cambios en ti, decidió que los exámenes de sangre de Joey serían buen pretexto para saciar sus dudas ― Se explicó Nino, señalando el sobre que ahora estaba en sus manos ― También supongo que quiere decir que lo siente, a pesar de que pareces muy feliz con el resultado, no era la forma ¿Verdad, cariño? ― Agregó, caminando hasta encontrarse a un costado de su esposa.

Alya suspiró, levantando sus hombros en señal de derrota.

― Sí, yo lo siento. No me arrepiento, pero sé que no estuvo bien ― Se apresuró a decir, tomando una de las manos de Marinette ― Sé que es tu vida, y que no debí actuar así aunque tuviese la razón. Pero, como te dije, no me arrepiento por que por alguna razón estas feliz con ese resultado, y eso es lo que me importa, tu felicidad ― Agregó, intentando que Marinette entendiera sus razones.

Y al ver su sonrisa, pudo entender que así era.

― No lo sientas, porque aunque fuese por accidente o planeado, te estoy agradecido ― La voz gruesa de Adrien pronunciando aquellas palabras logró que el matrimonio los observara a ambos con detenimiento, intentando entender por qué _se encontraba agradecido_.

No necesitaron preguntar la razón, pues pronto esta apareció frente a sus ojos.

Adrien se habia colocado a espaldas de Marinette, llevando sus manos hasta su vientre, atrayéndola hacia él.

La imagen para ambos era algo _irreal_ en un principio, pero mientras los segundos pasaban pronto comprendieron la situación.

Marinette estaba embarazada, y el padre era Adrien.

En sus rostros la estupefacción estaba plasmada, pues intentaban terminar de atar los cabos de aquella extraña revelación.

― Bueno, por lo menos nos ahorramos la pregunta de _"¿Quién es el padre?"_ ― Le susurró Adrien a Marinette, logrando que esta rodeara los ojos, divertida.

Pero, por los rostros de sus amigos, sabía que tenían _muchas preguntas_ por responder.

Y ellos estaban preparados, pues la noche anterior y luego de hablar sobre sus planes a futuro, llegaron a la conclusión de que Alya debía ser la primera en saberlo (Y por ende, Nino) debido a que gracias a ella, ambos sabían que lo habían logrado.

Aunque en un principio lo habían tomado por casualidad, ella se habia encargado de tirar aquello por caño.

― Estuvieron saliendo en secreto entonces ― Recapitulo Nino, intentando ver si habia entendido la larga explicación que sus amigos les habían dado en cuanto ambos salieron de su estupefacción inicial, ahora se encontraban los cuatro sentados en la sala de estar del apartamento ― Marinette fue la que hizo que dejaras las paginas porno ― Agregó pensativo.

Adrien ante este comentario solo pudo cubrir su rostro, escuchando a su lado como Marinette intentaba contener la risa, pues _de cierto modo_ aquello era verdad.

― Sexo, Nino. No porque tu sepas cada tanto Adrien tenía la necesidad de usar el internet para satisfacerse quiere decir que yo también ― Se apresuró a decir Alya, sobando su sien, procesando las cosas.

― En mi defensa tenia mis motivos ― Argumento Adrien, buscando que su respuesta no lo dejara peor en aquella situación, pero al escuchar una carcajada de Nino supo que realmente no habia funcionado para nada.

Pronto, el lugar quedo en silencio nuevamente. Dejando a cada quien con sus propios pensamientos.

Hasta que Alya tuvo el valor de romperlo, pues habia una espina en su pecho que no le dejaba estar en paz.

― Entonces ¿Están juntos? ― Cuestionó con seriedad. Marinette pudo reconocer que, en el semblante de Alya se encontraba la preocupación.

Y no podía culparla.

Después de todo, aunque no les hubiesen _contado_ una mentira, no era toda la verdad del asunto, simplemente sabían la punta del iceberg que tanto ella como Adrien habían decidido contar, a sabiendas de que la completa verdad de los hechos simplemente podría traer aún más preguntas, e incluso inseguridades de las personas a su alrededor, preocupados por su situación y sobre si realmente habían elegido la opción correcta.

― Yo estaré junto a Marinette todo lo que ella me lo permite Alya ― Contestó Adrien, buscando con su mano la de Marinette para tomarla entre sus dedos ― Tomaremos esto con calma y al final, ella y yo haremos nuestra elección ― Agregó, sonriendo al sentir como Marinette correspondía su agarre.

Aunque, a lo que el respectaba, la idea era maravillosa.

Podía imaginarlo incluso, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de manera frenética.

Sabía que terminar enamorado de Marinette era algo que eventualmente sucedería, pues no tenía en mente nada más que ella cuando intentaba darle un concepto a aquella palabra que tanto miedo le daba meses atrás. La quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso, podía asegurar que su elección referente a ese tema ya estaba hecha. Pero debía ser paciente, debía comprender las inseguridades de ella que, a decir verdad, también él tenía.

Pero su prioridad era la felicidad de Marinette, y la de su bebé.

Tomase la decisión que tomase.

Y ella, al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras de él, no pudo más que sentir un gran calor en su pecho, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa _boba_ se colara en sus labios.

Pensando que, realmente quería más a Adrien de lo que su corazón estaba dispuesto a admitir por miedo, al menos por ahora.

― Sí, están juntos ― Intervino Nino, observando con una sonrisa a ambos ― Lo único que me molesta es que tardaron un divorcio de Adrien y una pareja gay de Marinette para que esto terminara así ― Admitió con sinceridad, levantando sus hombros en señal despreocupada.

― Nino, por favor ― Pidió Adrien en un suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

― Vamos, yo realmente pensé que ustedes dos terminarían envueltos en un romance ― Confesó el moreno, para después suspirar ― Siempre pensé que tenían madera para estar juntos, pero ambos eran ciegos como dos topos ― Agregó, cruzándose de brazos antes de recibir una reprimenda por parte de Alya.

Que, aunque estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Nino, no era algo tan agradable de escuchar.

Más cuando se tenían en cuenta los errores que ambos llevaban como relaciones en su pasado.

Pasando por alto, que todo aquello se encontraba completamente superado. Y que de una forma un tanto extraña, se encontraban agradecidos por esos errores, puesto que sin ellos, no estarían en aquella posición.

No estarían sosteniendo sus manos mientras contaban _una_ parte de los hechos a sus amigos del como ahora esperaban un bebé.

No estarían observándose de reojo, de forma cómplice, cuando Alya la interrogó sobre el por qué ella no habia ido el dia anterior a contarle la noticia, recordando lo que habían pasado juntos.

No estarían a un paso de caer en una palabra de la cual no tenían salida, a diferencia de la cual habían destrozado con anterioridad.

Aunque en su pasado existiese el dolor, no lo cambiarían por nada, pues ahora tenían algo más grande por lo cual luchar, y no solamente se trataba de su bebé, de su deseo.

Quizás Nino tenía razón. Quizás ambos si habían sido unos _ciegos_ al no ver que algo maravilloso se encontraba a un costado de ellos durante todos esos años, quizás algo los habia terminado deslumbrando como si fuese oro pero habia terminado siendo un reflejo en el agua y los habia terminado por distraer.

Pero ¿Qué más daba eso cuando existía una posibilidad aun mayor?

Una de no solo saber el _verdadero_ significado del amor, sino que también comprender el amar a un nuevo ser.

Quizás en el pasado no había sido su tiempo.

Quizás su tiempo era el presente, y simplemente debían luchar por un futuro.

[…]

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada ante la inmensidad del lugar. Sin duda, el antiguo hogar de Adrien era uno imponente, pero a la vez daba el sentimiento de que ante aquella inmensidad, la soledad seguramente incrementaba.

Y, en varias ocasiones en el pasado Adrien le habia dado la razón.

Después de la charla que habían tenido con Alya y Nino, donde ellos habían intentado explicar la situación de la mejor forma posible, habían marchado hacia el antiguo hogar de Adrien, en búsqueda de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette realmente estaba agradecida de que sus amigos no recordaran nada de la secuencia de planes que Adrien había expuesto la noche de su _fiesta de divorcio_ , después de todo Nino estaba algo pasado de copas y Alya no había mostrado demasiado interés en la plática, así que era un punto menos el cual _explicar_.

Para ellos habia quedado que aquello habia sido un desliz, que entre ellos habían encontrado algo que no sabían que estaban buscando y que _simplemente_ sucedió, palabras que no tenían ni una pizca de mentira, pero tampoco abarcaban toda la verdad.

La pareja rápidamente los entendió, pues de cierto modo se sentían identificados, aunque ellos al concebir a Joseph se encontraban bajo los efectos del alcohol, podían entender a la perfección en el punto en el cual se encontraban, o el que _ellos creían_.

Un asunto muy diferente era Gabriel Agreste; Hombre al cual, se le debía decir la verdad.

Marinette habia palidecido de inmediato en cuanto Adrien le habia dicho aquello, pues era tener que responder a las _mil y un cuestiones_ que el hombre al que tanto admiraba les fuese a soltar en el momento, pero tenía un punto; Gabriel Agreste sabía que, en algun punto, Adrien habia comenzado a buscar la forma de rentar un vientre, pues él habia pedido su opinión al respecto.

El hecho de que, meses después, apareciera con una mujer embarazada de su lado, no sería algo que le hiciera mucha gracia sin saber las verdaderas razones y simplemente podría terminar con un mal sabor de boca para él.

Y, Marinette no quería que pensara que Adrien habia sido de alguna forma abusivo ¡Al contrario! Ella había sido la que terminó proponiendo aquel extraño plan.

― ¿Estas bien? ― La voz de Adrien la hizo respingar, encontrándose de vuelta a la realidad y dejando sus divagaciones atrás para poder asentir con su cabeza ― Perdona que tenga que ser de este modo cuando acordamos que sería distinto, más cuando tus padres no sabrán toda la verdad ― Él tragó saliva, buscando la mirada de ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

― Hey, tranquilo. Sé lo difícil que puede llegar a ser tu padre, y sé que solo quiere lo mejor para ti, en una extraña forma de representarlo ― Puntualizó, sonriéndole ― Si he decidido no decirle a mis padres sobre mi problema, ha sido para no preocuparlos y que no piensen que nos hemos apresurado, con tu padre es una cuestión diferente ―.

Adrien se limitó a sonreír agradecido, Marinette entendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tuvo que controlar sus impulsos, pues en ese momento deseó tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla; Pero, no era el lugar apropiado, al menos no por el momento.

― Siento que si sigo agradeciéndote, en algun momento esas palabras van a perder el significado ― Atinó a decir, haciendo referencia a que realmente le agradecía demasiado; Pero era algo inevitable.

― Puedes buscar otras formas de hacérmelo saber ― Contestó, sonriendo con un poco de coquetería.

Aquel gesto solo logró que el color carmín abordara las mejillas de Adrien, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

 _Marinette hacia las cosas difíciles_ , era lo único que podía pensar.

― Adrien, ya te puede recibir tu padre, la enfermera recién ha terminado con la diálisis ― La voz de Nathalie llegó hasta donde se encontraban, logrando que los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron. La mujer llevaba su vista fija en una Tablet que cargaba entre sus brazos mientras era seguida por una mujer un poco mayor que ella, para después alzar la mirada, quedando sorprendida ― Oh, no sabía que venias acompañado de la señorita Dupain-Cheng ― Agregó, haciéndole una seña a la mujer para que avanzara sin su compañía, a lo que rápidamente asintió, saliendo por la puerta principal.

― Eh, sí. Ambos hemos venido a ver a mi padre ― Respondió, intentando evadir los ojos acusadores de la que alguna vez fue su tutora.

― De acuerdo, iré a avisarle que están aquí, mientras ambos pueden esperar en su oficina ― Atinó a decir la mujer, un poco desorientada por la actitud de Adrien.

― No te preocupes, subiremos nosotros a avisar nuestra llegada. Me gustaría que nos esperaras en la oficina, pues, es algo que también quisiera que escucharas ― Comentó, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, tirando de la mano de Marinette quien simplemente se habia atrevido a decir un suave _hola_ , seguido de una risa nerviosa.

Nathalie los observó con ojo crítico, para después suspirar, sabiendo que _habia algo ahí_ que, de una u otra forma, terminaría por descolocar a todo mundo.

Una corazonada, un presentimiento o el simple hecho de que conocía a Adrien como la palma de su mano al pasar tantos años vigilándolo.

― Simplemente no hagan que le dé un paro cardiaco ― Atinó a decir ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección que daba a la oficina de su jefe.

Marinette pensó que, Nathalie era muy buena para leer a las personas como suponía. Pues, sí, esperaba que la noticia no le diera una sorpresa demasiado grande al diseñador de modas ya retirado.

Aunque eso tenía bastante sentido, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que llevaba desempeñando desde incluso antes de que ella conociera a Adrien, sin duda los años de experiencia le habían dado sabiduría, aunque también venia de la mano con un sentido de discreción.

Uno que esperaba que Chloé desarrollara con el paso del tiempo.

Adrien no reparó en tocar la puerta de la que suponía ser la habitación de Gabriel Agreste, simplemente la abrió lo suficiente para poder observar el interior para después tirar de ella para que entrara.

Gabriel se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, observándolos gracias al reflejo que este le permitía mientras terminaba de acomodar el nudo de su corbata.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, pues aunque sabía bien que no era el mismo hombre frio y distante que solía ser en el pasado, el semblante de seriedad rara vez abandonaba su rostro.

Un rastro de su personalidad quizás, pero no dejaba de ser algo inquietante.

― Lamento haber tardado y no llegar a la hora que le avise a Nathalie, unos amigos nos retuvieron un buen rato ― Se excusó, sin atreverse a avanzar por la habitación.

El mayor de los presentes soltó un suspiro, para después girarse, comenzando a caminar hasta donde ambos adultos se encontraban.

― Unos minutos más no son de gran importancia, además, creo que fue lo mejor. La enfermera tardo más de lo usual, y no me hubiera gustado tener esperando a la señorita Dupain-Cheng ― Adrien sonrió ante el comentario de su padre, agradeciendo al cielo que la edad lo habia convertido en un hombre más flexible ― Aunque, realmente no esperaba su presencia ― Llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, pensativo.

Ambos sabían que aquel comentario, por más duro que podía llegar a sonar, no era mal intencionado. Simplemente aquel hombre era demasiado sincero, y era difícil poder callar sus pensamientos sobre cualquier situación.

― La verdad es que yo tampoco ― Atinó a decir ella, sonriendo de medio lado. Si bien, habia aceptado la idea de apoyar a Adrien frente a su padre para que él no se hiciera alguna _idea_ errónea, no entendía muy bien del todo _que hacia ella ahí_ , pues al principio pensó que él sería quien le explicaría la situación, y posteriormente ella corroboraría la versión ― ¿Pensé que sería una buena idea visitar a mi antiguo jefe? ― Musitó, levantando sus hombros esperando que su voz sonara de forma natural.

Pero por la mirada que Adrien le dirigió, completamente derrotado, le dio a entender otra cosa.

― Usted no es muy buena para mentir, eso ya lo sé de antemano ― Confesó a la vez que llevaba su mano hasta sus labios, cubriéndolos para disimular una pequeña risa al recordar los primeros días de aquella mujer en su firma de moda, donde más de la mitad de los trabajadores entendieron aquello; Marinette Dupain-Cheng no era buena para mentir ― ¿Recuerda acaso lo que me prometió? ― Cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

Por un descuido había arruinado una prenda confeccionada por uno de sus mejores modistas para el cual ella habia comenzado a trabajar como apoyo, y en una medida desesperada, terminó haciendo cambios de último minuto intentando salvar el trabajo realizado.

Cuando la presentación de atuendos sucedió, para su fortuna los cambios habían sido para _bien_ , sin embargo, el modista en cuestión no estaba muy feliz por aquello, y cuando intentaron buscar una explicación, ella intentó excusarse con una mentira inocente de que _pensó que sería una buena sorpresa_ o _su carta de despido_ , y que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Obviamente, una mentira que nadie creyó y al final termino por contar la hilarante verdad, simplemente habia usado una _plancha_ de calor directo en lugar de una de vapor.

Mentiría si negara que en aquel momento estuvo tentado en despedirla, después de todo un error como aquel pudo haber costado mucho trabajo invertido, pero al ver su potencial decidió que simplemente lo dejaría con una advertencia; Que fuese sincera.

Tal como lo era en cada aspecto de su vida.

Marinette soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como las miradas de ambos hombres se dirigían hacia ella.

― No mentir frente a usted, porque es una pérdida de tiempo ― Recitó ella como si de un castigo escolar se tratara, logrando que Gabriel sonriera.

― Yo agregaría que no deberías hacerlo frente a nadie, eres muy mala en ello ― Se atrevió a agregar Adrien, intentando no reír. Pues, vaya que recordaba aquel incidente. Él mismo habia modelado aquella _desastrosa_ pero _magnifica_ prenda.

― No ayudas, Adrien ― Refutó Marinette, esperando que olvidara el tema de una vez por todas.

Gabriel observó la interacción de ambos, pues había algo que no cuadraba.

Se trataban como solían hacerlo durante todos aquellos años de amistad, pero percibía algo diferente entre ambos adultos. Miradas _furtivas_ , compartiendo quizás más de un secreto que no tenía nada que ver precisamente con amistad.

Una especie de tensión que no era precisamente mala, si se lo preguntaban.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes se habían enfrascado en una sutil discusión olvidándose por completo de él o siquiera donde se encontraban.

― Aclarado ya el asunto, creo yo que de lo que Adrien quería decirme _frente_ a _frente_ la involucra a usted, y sinceramente es una de las pocas veces en la vida en la que puedo admitir que tengo una sincera curiosidad ― Soltó el hombre de repente, logrando que tanto como Adrien y Marinette se crisparan.

 _Vaya tacto_ , pensaron ambos.

― Como en muchas cosas, tienes razón ― Adrien tragó saliva. Aquello en su mente habia salido mucho más fácil ― Pero, antes que nada, Nathalie nos espera en tu oficina ¿Te molestaría que lo discutamos ahí? ― Preguntó, intentando que su voz no temblara.

Gabriel simplemente asintió con la cabeza, imaginando mil y un probabilidades por las cuales ambos se encontraban ahí.

Pensó que, al querer discutir aquel tema en su oficina se trataba de un asunto delicado e incluso uno de carácter legal.

Incluso el que le fuese a _anunciar_ que volvería al mundo de la moda de la mano de la firma de moda de Marinette.

Mientras caminaban a la salida del cuarto, pensó incluso en la posibilidad de que su hijo finalmente se habia fijado en aquella mujer de otra manera y que planeaban decirle algo al respecto.

No tenía idea de que con ese último pensamiento no estaba del todo equivocado.

Después de todo, Gabriel Agreste rara vez llegaba a equivocarse, o eso creía.

Pues, hasta donde él sabía, su hijo habia desistido a un plan importante gracias a sus palabras, y aunque aún sentía algo de remordimiento por aquello, sinceramente pensaba que era lo mejor.

No tenía idea de que Adrien, lejos de desistir, habia creado otro plan con aquella mujer que en el pasado era su amiga; así como no tenía idea de que esa palabra ya no tenía cabida entre ellos dos.

[…]

.

.

Adrien y Marinette después de una intensa noche (7w7) de charla, decidieron que la primera persona en enterarse de aquello "a medias" sería Alya, pues gracias a ella ambos habían podido confirmar que en efecto, Marinette estaba embarazada, aunque la muestra casera de embarazo dijera lo contrario.

Claro, descubriendo a su vez que ella realmente habia armado todo aquello debido a sospechas, algo que no les sorprendió pues conocen muy bien a su amiga, y a pesar de todo, fue lo que los llevó a tener la mejor noticia de sus vidas.

Tanto Alya como Nino estaban sorprendidos, pero no era como si pudiesen hacer mucho, las cosas ya estaban hechas y la "pequeña explicación" de salir en secreto tuvo sentido para ellos, más para Nino, ya ven, ciegos como topos jajaja. Manon no es la única persona que los shipeaba.

¿Recuerdan las palabras de Nino sobre "bajar las expectativas" y refiriéndose a Marinette? ¡Bueno, es por ese comentario que hizo en este capítulo! No estaba despreciando a su amiga, simplemente sabía que Adrien habia ido como mosca a un candil que lo ilumino. Marinette, ergo, bajar la expectativa, era un paso a algo real; Algo que Adrien está experimentando a través de ella, y viceversa. Nino ebrio es más filosófico de lo que aparenta.

Alya, por su parte hace la pregunta crucial "¿Están juntos?" pues quiere entenderlos, pues no habían dado ningún tipo de señal. Adrien contesta algo que, es una verdad a medias, cosa que Nino termina por componer, y tanto Adrien como Marinette no lo niegan, porque lo están.

Sí, Adrien y Marinette están juntos de una forma extraña, y como en el capítulo anterior se menciona, será así hasta que su bebé este con ellos, ahí es donde ellos deberán elegir; ¿Seguir así, o no?

Aunque, Mami Alya, has estado algo callada al final, eh… Yo ya no digo más.

Ahora, con Gabriel. Al principio yo tenía la idea de que Adrien y Marinette contaran esto a él, junto a Tom y a Sabine. Pero después caí en cuenta de la reacción de Gabriel, simplemente sería diferente a la de los padres de Marinette, pues él SÍ sabe lo que Adrien planeaba, razón por la cual termine por dividir este asunto.

Y no, no es que Marinette no confié en sus padres, pero aquel asunto de la Endometriosis terminaría por preocuparlos y quizás, así como Adrien con Gabriel, intentarían convencerla de desistir de sus planes por que pudiesen lucir apresurados. A diferencia de que, Adrien no tenía ningún impedimento como enfermedad.

Además, Nathalie bebé merece saberlo también. Ella intentó apoyar a Adrien.

Y bien ¿Qué más puedo decir? Estoy realmente entusiasmada por las cosas que van a pasar. Sé que el capítulo es calmado, pero hey, luego de algo bastante movido y sentimental, ocupamos algo más tranquilo:'D

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Realmente me siento muy ilusionada, pues, poco a poco nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia.

Spoiler alert: Los amo mucho. Gracias por todo el amor que me dan.


	28. ventiséis

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la oficina, esta se encontraba en completamente silencio, pues ninguno de los presentes se animaba a decir algo al respecto.

Tanto él como Nathalie se encontraban en sus asientos, intentando procesar toda aquella larga explicación de quienes tenían frente a ellos.

No eran tontos, pues rápidamente habían llegado a la conclusión que ambos intentaban llegar entre tanta explicación.

Desde el problema de _endometriosis_ de Marinette, quien prácticamente cada año que vivía, eran probabilidades menos para que pudiese quedar embarazada, sabiendo de ante mano que habia pasado un momento difícil con su ex pareja, entendía el motivo de ella para buscar _una alternativa_ , cosa que le pareció bastante valiente, pues criar un hijo en la soledad no era algo fácil.

O al menos para él no lo habia sido.

Por algunos momentos se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar reprender a su hijo, pues de una u otra forma el pensamiento de que se habia aprovechado de un momento difícil de la mujer que tenía a su lado era un comportamiento que no era aceptable, pero al momento se detenía, pues veía la seguridad en las palabras de Marinette.

Después de todo, ella no era buena mintiendo.

Además, Nathalie, quien se habia sentado a su lado, había depositado su mano sobre su hombro, intentando que guardara la calma para que pudiesen escuchar la explicación entera.

― Yo sé que piensas que me apresure, que yo a diferencia de Marinette tenía más tiempo u oportunidades ― Se expresó Adrien, asegurándose de sostener firmemente la mano de Marinette entre la suya ― Incluso ella lo pensó, pero esto fue mi elección, aunque suene algo caprichoso ― Añadió con seguridad sin despegar la mirada del rostro de su padre, quien hasta el momento no habia hecho comentario alguno.

― Fue nuestra elección, señor Agreste ― Marinette intervino, observando de reojo a Adrien.

Estaba nervioso por lo que su padre pudiese decir. Porque si bien aquel hombre habia cambiado de forma positiva a lo largo de los años, seguía siendo sumamente difícil de tratar.

― Sinceramente no sé qué decir ante esto ― Confesó, retirándose los anteojos para poder masajear el puente de su nariz, abrumado ― Y no sé si sentirme angustiado o de alguna otra forma. ¿Han pensado en todo lo que un hijo significa? ¿La forma de criarlo con padres separados? ― Cuestionó con un tono de voz afable, intentando no sonar como si de alguna forma estuviese recriminando algo.

Después de todo, ambos eran adultos y podían decidir sobre sus vidas.

― Lo hemos discutido ya, y para nosotros es como si fuera la única oportunidad ― Adrien tragó saliva, tomando un poco de valor ― Y, realmente hemos considerado esa última opción. Dependiendo de cómo resulten las cosas ― Admitió, intentando disimular el pequeño sonrojo que se colaba por sus mejillas.

Gabriel y Nathalie se observaron ante aquella actitud de Adrien, pues aquello simplemente daba a entender que _más que hablarlo_ , algo habia ocurrido ahí.

― ¿Consideran estar juntos solo por un hijo? Disculpen mi intromisión, pero esa es la peor idea que he escuchado ― Esta vez fue el turno de Nathalie en hablar. Gabriel le agradeció con la mirada, porque prácticamente le habia robado las palabras de la boca ― Muchas parejas fallan por eso, y terminan lastimando a lo que más quieren ¿Cómo piensan que esa es una buena idea? ― Cuestionó, intentando que su voz no sonara alterada.

Aunque, así se encontraba.

Levemente alterada por que ambos hicieran las cosas de forma errónea y terminaran mal, _incluso peor_ que con aquella _mujer_ llamada Aurore. Aunque, estaba perfectamente segura de que comparar a Marinette con aquella mujer era prácticamente un insulto, los problemas podían terminar de ser igual de grandes.

Adrien estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Nathalie, pero no contó con que Marinette se apresurara, encarando a su ex tutora.

― Lo sabemos, y esa no es la intención ― Se apresuró a decir, para después sonreír levemente ― Adrien es alguien muy importante para mí, y sé que quiero a Adrien de una forma diferente ― Titubeo un poco al sentir la mirada del susodicho sobre ella, para después volver la mirada al frente ― Lo quiero de verdad, pero sabemos que eso no es suficiente, por eso mismo queremos ver si realmente puede existir algo más entre nosotros ―.

Si alguien le decía en el pasado que, en algun punto de su vida se encontraría frente a frente con Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur _tratando_ de explicar sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, sinceramente lo tomaría a loco. Pues era algo simplemente increíble, pero que estaba sucediendo.

Gabriel los observó a ambos mientras el silencio se instalaba nuevamente en la sala, recordando nuevamente una cosa; Marinette Dupain-Cheng no sabía mentir.

Y la prueba estaba ahí, estaba siendo sincera con sus sentimientos respecto a su hijo. Y al ver la mirada que él le dedicaba mientras sus manos estaban unidas, supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Por qué era de la misma forma que el solía ver a Emily en el pasado.

Se sintió dichoso de que en efecto no estuviese del todo equivocado ante sus pensamientos, pues en el pasado realmente en más de una ocasión habia llegado a pensar que ambos terminarían en una relación.

Y, aunque no fuese exactamente lo que habia esperado, en algo habia acertado.

Pero había algo que aún no le quedaba del todo claro, pues la palabra que Marinette mencionaba; querer, sonaba algo fuera de lugar ante todo lo que veía ante sus ojos.

Quizás tenían miedo de una palabra más grande por lo que habían atravesado, o apenas comenzaban a entender de forma genuina el significado de lo que el amor podía significar. Porque, para sus ojos, aquello podía ser definido con esa palabra. Aunque, algo extraño si se lo preguntaban.

Como todo lo que terminaba ocurriendo alrededor de ambos en todo momento.

― Quiero pensar que ambos solo están aquí para informarme de su plan, no para pedir permiso por lo que veo ― Soltó el hombre mayor, sonriendo derrotado. Después de todo, las cosas siempre podían salir diferentes.

No todo mundo puede encontrar el amor de forma convencional, muchos tenían que pasar por situaciones extrañas, quizás era el caso de ambos.

Nathalie lo observó perpleja ante su respuesta, pues no pensó que tomara tan a la ligera aquello cuando habia mostrado su desagrado hacia la idea de Adrien sobre rentar un vientre. Aunque, la situación era bastante distinta.

Pensó que, aunque las cosas no marcharan del todo bien entre ambos, Marinette nunca se negaría a que Adrien estuviese con _aquel hipotético hijo,_ así como nunca le negaría a Gabriel tener contacto, pues ella era una de las personas más amables que habia conocido. Algo torpe, pero eso no quitaba aquella cualidad que ella reconocía en la ex compañera del instituto de Adrien.

Después de todo, ella habia influido mucho en Adrien, así como él lo habia hecho en Marinette.

― Sobre eso, no nos dejaste terminar, Padre ― Adrien se removió en su asiento, incomodo ante el planteamiento que ahora su padre ponía sobre la mesa, pues pensaba que habia entendido a donde se dirigían ― Tienes razón en que no venimos a pedirte permiso, y que solo queríamos mantenerte al tanto ― Agregó, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por los dos mayores.

― No queríamos generar un mal entendido sobre la situación, así como no quería que pensara que Adrien fue el único responsable, cuando de hecho yo fui la que ideo el plan debido a mi condición, la cual hasta ahora solo saben ustedes y una vieja amiga ― Confesó levemente apenada, sin saber cómo habia sobrevivido toda aquella conversación.

― Al punto, por favor ― Pidió Gabriel a la par que su pierna se movía de forma frenética debajo del escritorio, ansioso.

Nathalie no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver como ambos se observaban como si estuvieran a punto de revelar un _secreto de estado_.

― Marinette está embarazada ― Soltó Adrien, observando como la sorpresa se apoderaba ahora del rostro de su padre, y lo que parecían ser lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Nathalie, presa de la emoción ― Creo que no hace falta aclarar quién es el padre ¿Verdad? ― Intentó bromear soltando una pequeña risa, pero nadie más siguió con aquello.

Observó a su padre levantarse del asiento con algo de dificultad siendo asistido por Nathalie, ambos por inercia se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares al ver como el _ex diseñador_ caminaba hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente con el mayor no pudieron evitar contener el aliento, sin saber que podría ocurrir.

 _Quizás_ los regañaría como solía hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes y Marinette junto con sus demás compañeros se las ingeniaban para que Adrien escapara de su guardaespaldas, quizás simplemente se encontraría molesto.

Mil y un posibilidades se plantearon en la cabeza de ambos, pero no estaban preparados para la realidad.

Gabriel Agreste habia extendido sus brazos atrayéndolos a ambos en un abrazo donde él quedó entre ambos.

 _Los estaba abrazando_ , y cuando fueron capaces de procesar aquello, no pudieron evitar corresponder aquel gesto.

― Siempre han sido impacientes, y quizás rara vez piensan en las consecuencias ― Pronunció Gabriel con voz quebrada ― Y por más peros que existan en mi boca ante sus acciones, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que sean así ambos ― Ambos sintieron que aquello quizás habia sido el regaño más lindo que habían recibido alguna vez del ex diseñador, y sin poder evitarlo, sintieron la emoción en sus pechos ― Realmente deseo que tengan la razón en sus palabras, y confió en que así sea ― Agregó, separándose de ambos para observarlos.

Aquella noticia era algo que realmente no esperaba.

Y aunque ambos habían actuado de forma impulsiva, sus palabras eran sinceras. Confiaba en que pudieran darse cuenta que simplemente les hacía falta un leve empujón, al igual que perder el miedo.

No necesitaban nada más, ambos se conocían al pie de la letra; Defectos, errores, virtudes y aciertos.

― Yo también tengo confianza en eso ― Se atrevió a confesar Adrien, no sin antes observar de reojo a Marinette logrando cruzar sus miradas.

Dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo que fuese necesario, logrando que su corazón diera un brinco al ser capaz de entenderlo a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras.

― Nathalie, por favor necesito que busques al mejor ginecólogo de la ciudad para programar una cita inmediata, así como chequeos de rutina por favor ― Pidió, girándose para poder observar a la mujer.

Quien, se encontraba luchando por no derramar aún más lágrimas.

― Claro, solo deme un segundo ― Alcanzó a decir mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su saco, pues ¿Cómo no emocionarse ante esa noticia por más extraña que fuese? Ella había estado presente durante la mayor parte de vida de Adrien, y que este le diese la noticia de que sería padre era algo que realmente le llegaba emocionalmente.

¿Cómo habia pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Cuándo Adrien había dejado de ser aquel joven que muchas veces lograba sacarle de quicio?

Agregando que, durante los últimos meses habia pensado que nunca podría escuchar esa noticia.

― No es necesario ― Marinette interrumpió a la mujer que comenzaba a buscar en su confiable Tablet ― Yo la verdad tengo una amiga que se podría decir que es con quien me he revisado las últimas ocasiones, y pienso que lo correcto es ir con ella, pues gracias a sus insistencias pude saber que era lo que ocurría conmigo ― Agregó, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía.

Pues se preguntaba qué diría Rose ante esa nueva situación.

― ¿Amiga? ― Preguntó Gabriel, enarcando una ceja.

Adrien de inmediato entendió aquella pregunta, su padre habia asociado aquello de forma inmediata con su divorcio.

― Si, padre, es amiga mía también ― Aseguró, esperando que las dudas de su padre se disiparan.

Los músculos del rostro de su padre se relajaron, por lo cual pudo suspirar con tranquilidad.

― Aun así, hay muchas cosas que preparar ― Sentenció el hombre, caminando hasta quedar a un costado de Nathalie ― Desde la hospitalización para el parto, ropa, quizás una fiesta y decidir en donde vivirían hasta que decidan su situación, que supongo será cuando mi nieto o nieta nazca ― Mientras hablaba, Nathalie no perdía el tiempo apuntando las especificaciones que Gabriel iba nombrando, una a una.

Marinette y Adrien se observaron entre sí, abrumados.

Gabriel se había tomado la noticia demasiado bien, y ahora buscaba _tomar_ un poco de control.

― Espere ¿Cómo que decidir en donde viviremos? Ya tenemos nuestros apartamentos ― Preguntó Marinette intrigada ante la situación.

― Me refería a juntos, ¿Qué no lo habían considerado? ― Cuestionó extrañado, observando como en los rostros de ambos se reflejaba un gran _no_ por respuesta ― Marinette, un embarazo es difícil y siempre es bueno tener a alguien contigo por cualquier molestia, además de que estoy seguro de que Adrien no querrá perderse algunos momentos que el vivir separados eventualmente lograría ― Su voz seria habia vuelto, pero ahora sonaba un poco más suave ― Además, si tienen como _plan_ ver hasta donde sus sentimientos pueden llegar, creo que convivir de esa forma seria de gran ayuda ― Alentó, para después proseguir detallando ciertas cosas que debían hacerse, como buscar una clase de _yoga_ para embarazadas.

Ante aquella posibilidad Adrien se negó rotundamente, mientras Marinette pensaba con seriedad en las últimas palabras de Gabriel.

Pues, la idea de vivir en compañía de Adrien durante ese periodo no le desagradaba.

Y ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente estaba más rostizada que nada; Pero ahora no temía admitirlo.

Pero por otro lado, intentaba que la aceptación de la idea fuese simplemente por las palabras de Gabriel, pues quisiese o no, tenía la razón.

Por ahora, simplemente debía concentrarse en evitar que aquel hombre se encargara de pedir todo lo que necesitaban para criar a un bebé que apenas llevaba un mes aproximado dentro de ella. Pues, ella deseaba conseguir todo aquello en compañía de Adrien.

Y experimentar todas aquellas experiencias juntos.

[…]

El día para ambos aun no habia terminado, y lo supieron en cuanto se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Marinette, unos pisos arriba de la panadería a la que Adrien le encantaba fugarse de vez en cuando para degustar ciertos postres.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, habia terminado tomando _el mejor de todos_.

Después de su extensa charla con Gabriel y Nathalie, se sentían exhaustos a pesar de que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban, a pesar de que un par de regaños habían sido soltados hacia ellos justo después de la explicación de su _plan_.

― ¿Estas lista? ― Se atrevió a preguntar Adrien, antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta.

― No ― Confesó ella, haciendo un mohín en su boca.

― Quien debería decir eso soy yo, estoy temiendo que tu padre pierda el cariño que me tiene y lo sustituya por odio ― Comentó con algo de gracia, pero aquello era un miedo que realmente tenia.

― Son mis padres, es difícil, sé que nos apoyaran pero aun así siento que podría romperles el corazón ― Adrien la observó de reojo, esperando una respuesta ― Sé que a ambos les hacía mucha ilusión que me casara, y no sé qué tan bien se tomen que literalmente me haya saltado ese paso ― Agregó, intentando sonar como una broma.

Adrien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en su rostro, pues a pesar de todo lo egoísta que pudiese sonar, estaba feliz de que ella no se hubiese casado, pues de esa forma habían terminado en aquel extraño plan.

Se atrevió a besar su frente, para después pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros, ofreciéndole confort.

― Estoy seguro de que saldrá bien, tus padres te adoran, y no es por ser un presumido, pero también me adoran ― Agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, sin atreverse a negar aquello, pues era la verdad del asunto.

De pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejando ver a Sabine quien, al momento de observar quienes se encontraban en la puerta y como _Adrien_ abrazaba a su hija de esa forma, no pudo evitar que un brillo especial se reflejara en sus ojos mientras sonreía ante esa imagen.

Pues, de un modo u otro, una risa sincera salía de los labios de Marinette.

― Hola mamá, espero no importunar a esta hora ― Se apresuró a saludar, aclarando su garganta a la vez que sentía como sus nervios iniciales la embriagaban al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su madre ― ¿No tienen algo entre manos, verdad? ― Preguntó, observando a su madre negar con la cabeza, haciéndoles una seña para que pasaran.

― Tú padre y yo terminamos ya con lo pertinente de la panadería hace unas horas, estábamos por cenar y espero que ustedes no se nieguen a acompañarnos ― Puntualizo la mujer, para después señalar a Adrien con su dedo justamente en su abdomen.

Sabine se permitió suspirar al notar como ya no sentía de forma directa las costillas de Adrien, pues en su juventud recordaba bien la dieta que era obligado a llevar.

― Te estas alimentando bien, me alegro ― Agregó con una sonrisa. Adrien simplemente se sonrojó ante aquel contacto, entendiendo la _indirecta_.

Pues, realmente no es que se alimentara bien, simplemente quizás era demasiada comida china y no tener tiempo para preparar alimentos para él que fuesen realmente saludables.

― En realidad creo que es todo lo contrario ― Refutó él, apenado ― Pero nunca me negaría a comer algo preparado por usted y Tom, verdad ¿Nette? ― Una mirada furtiva fue dirigida a Marinette quien contenía las ganas de reír por el comentario de su madre, y ante aquella pregunta, se limitó a asentir mientras avanzaban por su viejo hogar.

Adrien tenía mucha razón en ambos puntos. Realmente aunque fuese algo ilógico, la alimentación que llevaba no era la más apta y hasta cierto modo ella le podía entender. Había trabajado tan duro para poder graduarse en el menor tiempo posible y demostrarle a las personas que realmente todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, haciendo que, aunque fuese la profesión que el amara, fuese más complicada que en cualquier otro caso.

Debía esforzarse el doble para recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido, al igual que aunque ya se encontraba dentro del mundo laboral, nunca se dejaba de aprender algo nuevo.

Y, era algo que admiraba de él. Sí bien al principio había sido contratado gracias a que Marlena Césaire habia intercedido por él, Adrien pronto demostró su valía dentro de aquel lugar; Disponibilidad, esfuerzo y talento era lo que le caracterizaba, razón por la cual cuando el viejo _Sous Chef_ había abandonado el restaurant, el más preparado para asumir aquel compromiso había sido Adrien.

Además, era cierto; Ninguno de los dos negarían algo cocinado por sus padres, simplemente sería un sacrilegio.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta, los cuatro se encontraban en la mesa mientras degustaban un delicioso quiche de espinacas y tocino, mientras conversaban de forma armoniosa.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro, pues le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Quizás era ella, pues a pesar de saber que sus padres no reaccionarían de forma negativa y comprenderían que ya era una mujer, el miedo seguía ahí.

No quería lastimarlos, así como tampoco decepcionarlos. Pero era lo que ocurría, y tarde o temprano debería decirlo.

Se preguntó cómo demonios las cosas habían resultado incluso más fáciles con Gabriel y Nathalie.

― No puedo evitar recordar los primeros días en la universidad ― Adrien soltó de repente, llevando un bocado del platillo hasta su boca ― De no ser por tus padres, creo que hubiera terminado comiendo solo comida chatarra ― No pudo evitar hablar con la boca llena, cubriéndola con sus manos para no parecer alguien de pocos modales.

Marinette suspiró, Adrien en muchas ocasiones podía ser _algo_ infantil frente a sus padres. Pero en aquel instante pensó que simplemente aquella conducta se habia incrementado gracias a que al igual que ella, se encontraba nervioso.

― Oh vamos, estabas aprendiendo como era la vida fuera de los muros de Gabriel, tampoco creo que un poco de comida chatarra hubiera venido mal ― Tom esta vez fue el que hablo, sonriendo ampliamente al recordar al padre de Adrien.

Pues, aunque en el pasado _tendía_ a ser un hombre increíblemente difícil, las cosas habían cambiado. Se podría decir que eran buenos amigos incluso. Y, aunque no se vieran con frecuencia, Tom adoraba molestarlo con aquello a modo de broma.

― Yo apenas puedo creer que el tiempo se hubiese ido en un parpadeo ― Soltó Sabine, observando a ambos adultos frente a ella ― Siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se estaban graduando del instituto, y bueno, ahora de solo mirarlos me llega algo de nostalgia ― Tom asintió, palmeando la espalda de su esposa.

El tiempo era algo que no solía perdonar, y a medida que los años pasaban, este parecía ser más duro, como si transcurriera _más_ rápido.

― No solo hemos cambiado físicamente, creo que aunque ha pasado bastante en todos estos años que nos ha hecho cambiar ― Adrien se atrevió a hablar con un tono de voz más serio, observando de reojo a Marinette, buscando su apoyo.

Ella por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de él que descansaba sobre su regazo, infundiéndole confianza mientras que a su vez él se la transmitía a ella.

Entendiendo que, él quería darle un empujón.

Tom y Sabine parpadearon unos instantes al escuchar la voz seria de Adrien, pues la actitud de este habia cambiado de una forma bastante abrupta, logrando que se preguntaran por primera vez en la noche si aquello por lo cual habían ido a visitarlos de forma tan imprevista tenía algo más por detrás de una amena charla, o como Marinette había expresado por llamada durante esa mañana; _Que ocupaban un respiro._

Por su parte, Sabine pensó que quizás habría algo que ambos quisieran decirles, pues a su ver _habia algo diferente_ , lo había notado el día anterior cuando de casualidad pudo obsérvalos a través de la ventana.

Y con aquellas palabras soltadas por él, sobre el tiempo y el cambio, la leve sospecha que el día anterior se habia implantado en ella se acrecentó en su pecho.

― En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Adrien. Ustedes dos han cambiado desde entonces, fijando sus objetivos y deseos, alcanzándolos a pesar de todo ― Tom se atrevió a agregar, sin percatarse de que había tocado un _punto clave_ en las palabras de él.

― Papá, de hecho eso es algo de lo cual ambos queremos hablar con ustedes ― Marinette suspiró, intentando inundar sus pulmones con aire e intentar tranquilizar su corazón que comenzaba a desorbitarse debido a los nervios.

El fornido hombre enarcó una ceja, dejando la cuchara sobre el plato para poder observarlos y, después, dirigir una mirada a su esposa esperando que ella tuviese una respuesta a las dudas que comenzaban a inundar su mente.

Sabine tomó la mano de él, haciéndole entender que no tenía idea alguna (al menos, no al cien por ciento) y que lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar.

Pues, para ese punto de la velada, ambos se veían visiblemente nerviosos.

― No solo cambiamos físicamente, así como tampoco lo hacemos solamente a la hora de madurar. Existen otros cambios que no son perceptibles de forma tan fácil, incluso por lo abruptos que son, estos pueden generarnos dudas al principio ― Intentó explicarse, titubeando un poco mientras bajaba la mirada, recordando como su vida había cambiado en una porción mínima de tiempo ― Cambian los planes, así como pueden llegar a cambiar los sentimientos así como las _etiquetas_ y ― No pudo terminar su oración, aquella frase habia quedado atorada en su garganta al escuchar el sonido de la silla deslizarse hacia atrás de forma repentina.

Su padre se habia puesto de pie, observándolos a ambos, incrédulo.

― Marinette, no necesitas decir más, ya lo entendí ― Hizo una señal con sus manos para que se detuviera. Ella por su parte se encontró confundida, al igual que Adrien quien se encontraba a su lado y parecía haber perdido algo de color en su rostro ― Adrien te ha pedido matrimonio y están aquí para anunciárnoslo ― Se apresuró a decir, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa para tomar al menor de los Agreste entre sus brazos, levantándolo de la silla de un tirón.

Adrien no pudo luchar ante esto, así como tampoco podía hablar debido a la impresión y a la increíble fuerza del padre de Marinette.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Papá, baja a Adrien ― Demando ella levantándose de su asiento, tirando de la camisa de su padre pero este parecía no escucharle.

― Tom, por favor baja a Adrien y deja terminar a Marinette de hablar por amor a todo. Ella no ha mencionado nada sobre matrimonio ― Sentenció Sabine, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

Este observó a ambas mujeres, confundido. De inmediato se dio cuenta que quizás había sido _demasiado entusiasta_ , pues el abrazo con el que había levantado a Adrien simplemente le imposibilitaba hablar.

De forma rápida se apresuró a dejarlo sobre el suelo, donde por fin Adrien pudo respirar de forma adecuada, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

― ¿No? Pero, con todo ese pequeño discurso sobre los cambios y los sentimientos ― Se excusó el mayor, alternando su mirada entre su hija y aquel que, en muchas ocasiones, habia buscado _adoptar_ de forma esporádica.

― Pues es lo que he intentado decir pero no me dejaste terminar ― Exclamó, exasperada. Su padre podía llegar a ser en muchas ocasiones, alguien igual a ella. Entonces, era difícil de _tratar_ por ende ― Sí hay un cambio, y si hay sentimientos involucrados ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio! ―.

Y, a decir verdad, era algo que no deseaban tocar. Pues aquella palabra simplemente había sido un martirio para ambos durante bastante tiempo.

― Entonces, no te entiendo Marinette. ¿Acaso nos están tratando de decir que realmente ambos después de sus _incidentes_ con sus parejas han descubierto su verdadera orientación sexual o algo por el estilo? ― Sabine se llevó su mano hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo con algo de vergüenza.

En ese momento, tanto Adrien como Marinette quedaron pálidos ante tal comentario.

― ¡No, no, no! ― Exclamó Adrien con un poco de pavor en sus palabras, pues imaginarse esa situación _nuevamente_ y con Marinette en la ecuación simplemente sería algo que rompería su _corazón_ ― Lo que Marinette intenta decir que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, que ya no somos simples amigos ― Hizo una pausa, acercándose hasta Marinette para tomar su mano entre la suya, exhalando ― Y que vamos a tener un bebé juntos ― Finalizó, expectante ante la respuesta que obtendría aquella confesión tan repentina, más al sentir como el cuerpo de Marinette a su lado se tensaba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sus palabras resonaron como si la habitación tuviera una especie de eco, haciendo imposible que algo además de las respiraciones de los presentes fuesen lo único que se podía escuchar claramente.

 _Bien, lo habían logrado_ , en parte.

― ¿Marinette? ― La voz de Sabine tenia tintes de confusión en ella, pues buscaba una respuesta clara de su hija ― ¿Eso es cierto? ― Preguntó, caminando hacia ambos a paso lento.

Y, no es que no confiara en las palabras de Adrien, sino más bien que quería escucharlo de su hija.

Pues, aquella era una gran noticia. Una gran y realmente sorpresiva noticia, al punto de dejar a su marido sin habla, cosa realmente difícil.

― Sí, estoy embarazada ― Confirmó, casi como si de un susurro se tratara ― Pero, antes de que digan algo más, quiero que comprendan que ambos somos unos adultos que intentan actuar al nivel, intentando no apresurar las cosas a pesar de que, de hecho, ya lo hicimos. Adrien y yo necesitamos tiempo para asegurarnos de lo que sentimos, pues no solo somos nosotros ya ― Al levantar su mirada, se sintió más confiada, pues cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba grabada en la verdad.

Habían jugado con fuego, habían salido quemados (tal como Chloé lo había predicho) y, aunque sus decisiones pudiesen ser tomadas como algo realmente apresurado, debían ser cuidadosos con aquello que habia nacido entre ambos.

No solo para no lastimarse mutuamente, sino porque no debían actuar como si fuesen adolescentes. Eran un par de adultos, con alguien que dependería de ellos.

― Cariño, nosotros ni nadie más tiene derecho a intervenir en sus decisiones, sean las correctas o no ― Habló por fin Sabine, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija en señal de apoyo ― Ya no son unos niños, y créanme que cualquiera que sea su decisión la respetaremos ― Agregó, entendiendo perfectamente a su hija.

Quizás tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos hacia Adrien, así como él los tenía con sus sentimientos dirigidos a Marinette, pero el tener una nueva vida ahí no debería ser una razón para forzar una relación, y aunque habían sido pocas las palabras explicando la situación, habían sido más que suficientes para Sabine; Ellos querían descubrir aquello sin salir lastimados, quizás darse la oportunidad.

El tiempo y los sucesos alrededor de ambos habían cambiado su amistad en algo más.

Observó con detenimiento a su hija, notando de nueva cuenta aquellas ojeras que habían sido cubiertas con un poco de maquillaje, poco a poco un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos, abrazándola.

Los cambios tan abruptos a lo largo de un corto periodo de tiempo siempre solían ser agotadores, y entendía por lo que ambos habían pasado de forma paralela, por eso el ver que sonreían ahí frente a ambos era algo que le hacía respirar tranquila.

Pronto estiró uno de sus brazos, atrayendo a Adrien junto con ellas abrazándolo con calidez. Ninguno de los dos lucia arrepentido, de hecho, a sus ojos aquello podía parecer como algo que habían esperado, pero si ellos no hablaban de aquello, ella no preguntaría.

Lo importante era que, por más extraño que fuese, había felicidad ahí.

― Entonces ¿Seré abuelo? ― La voz confundida de Tom logró que se rompiera aquel abrazo, quienes se giraron a observarlo. Al igual que Sabine, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas ― ¡Voy a ser abuelo! ― Exclamó al por fin salir de la sorpresa inicial, elevando sus brazos en una pose realmente extraña.

Una que solo hacia cuando ganaba algo o quería demostrar que _era el mejor_.

Antes de tomarlos a los tres entre sus brazos, abrazándolos en esta ocasión con delicadeza.

― Ustedes dos no dejan de sorprenderme ― Acotó el mayor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Adrien y Marinette se observaron con una sonrisa, a diferencia de Alya y Nino ellos no habían cuestionado el _como_ había ocurrido.

Tampoco habían preguntado tanto como Gabriel Agreste.

Y, estaba bien, pues era justo lo que necesitaban luego de un ajetreado día. Simple comprensión.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo; Desde sus vidas, hasta sus sentimientos.

Las cosas no volverían a ser nunca igual, y ellos estaban dispuestos a dejar ir sus miedos y descubrir que era lo que existía ahora entre sus corazones, con esa pequeña esperanza creciendo dentro del vientre de Marinette.

Pero ¿Realmente ese cambio había sido tan esporádico, o simplemente se trataba de algo que de una u otra forma terminarían descubriendo?

Quizás solo necesitaban tiempo.

[…]

.

.

* * *

¡Bien, ya es oficial! Ambas familias saben que viene un bebé en camino, y por ambas partes hay reacciones similares al igual que bastante diferentes.

Aquí es como pueden ver la influencia que Tom ha tenido en Gabriel, siendo un hombre mucho más esporádico he incluso haciendo una _sugerencia_ , que mientras unos podrían tomar como locos, ante tal situación es la más adecuada. Yep, Adrien no se va a perder ningún punto del embarazo de Marinette y, _estarán juntos_ , intentando descubrir bien que puede pasar entre ellos ¡Bien abuelo gabs!

Por otro lado, a pesar de su cambio, Gabriel sigue siendo algo controlador, las manías son difíciles de quitar aunque tengas un buen amigo que te de la mano, y eso se nota desde el momento en el que ambos le contaron la situación. Obviamente, el saber que ya no habia marcha atrás, le ha conmovido. Cosa diferente a Tom y Sabine, que, a pesar de la vaga explicación que Adrien y Marinette les dieron, entienden muy bien que son sus decisiones y que ellos deben lidiar con ellas, ellos simplemente están ahí para apoyar. No estoy diciendo que Gabriel sea algo incorregible, pero sin duda parte de su personalidad seguía ahí.

Y bien, como paralelo, tanto Gabriel como Tom no se las pusieron fáciles, en especial mi bonachón panadero ¡Pensar en matrimonio de forma apresurada! Estoy segura que es de lo último que quieren saber estos dos en estos momentos gracias a sus antecedentes (Un divorcio y la ruptura de un compromiso logran que esa palabra sea más difícil de digerir que el propio amor jajaja).

CAMBIOS, CAMBIOS, es lo que hay.

Sinceramente, me encuentro feliz. Intenté retratar las personalidades de los personajes en esta situación hipotética, y realmente espero haberlo logrado bien.

Y, como extra; NATHALIE NO LLORES, AHHH. Siento que si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

Bueno, ahora sí me despido por hoy. Esperando como cada semana que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, pues he puesto mi corazón en esto. Ahora sí, el día de las noticias de estos dos ha terminado. Ahora viene todo lo que deberán de lidiar, juntos.

Claro, con ayuda de sus entrometidos amigos, como siempre Jajajaja.

¡Un beso! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente es increíble la cantidad de personas que se pasa por acá en cada capítulo o deja un comentario o una estrellita. A cada uno de ustedes, les agradezco inmensamente todo su amor.


	29. veintisiete

La observaba curioso mientras ella se encontraba en el borde de su cama, moviendo sus piernas de forma nerviosa a la vez que seguía con aquella llamada telefónica que por más que podía parecer sencilla, a Marinette se le dificultaba el no titubear y que las cosas salieran de su boca de forma natural.

Por su parte, él se encontraba recostado cubierto con una ligera sabana de un blanco impecable, su pecho se encontraba completamente descubierto, llevando simplemente unos pantalones de pijama que Marinette se había llevado en una ocasión a su hogar después de pasar una noche juntos donde simplemente se habían dedicado a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Sonrió, pues esa noche había sido la primera vez que algo así habia ocurrido entre ellos desde que su plan se habia formulado.

Recorrió con su vista la espalda de Marinette, pensando que aquella playera se le veía demasiado bien a pesar de que esta era muchísimo _más_ grande que la talla promedio de ella, después de todo era también de él, una de sus favoritas incluso; De Black Panther.

Realmente le gustaba verla con sus prendas.

Le gustaba saber que de cierta manera ella estaba llenando un espacio que el usualmente lo hacía y que, su aroma quedaría impregnado justo como en las sabanas de la cama donde ahora se encontraba tumbado, escuchándola mientras mantenía aquella conversación.

― No, no, Rose, me he sentido bien, no es por algo negativo o algo así que te mande el mensaje para tener una cita en tu consultorio ― escuchó la voz apresurada de Marinette ― No, Rose, no es tu culpa y no ha sucedido nada malo. Simplemente quiero realizarme un chequeo y ― Adrien enarcó una ceja, adivinando que Marinette había sido interrumpida en seco por su amiga ― Con respecto a eso, pues realmente si tiene algo que ver con las _opciones_ , pero por favor no te apresures, sigues en el extranjero con Alí y realmente solo llamaba para que cuando regresaras pudiera acudir contigo en cuanto fuese posible ― se aclaró, con un leve titubeo.

Adrien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en sus labios en cuanto escuchó la palabra _opciones_ , pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, la idea de que él no hubiese llegado en ese momento le aterraba.

Pues aquel momento tan importante para Marinette ahí su apartamento después de que ella no podía ser localizada por ningún medio, y comprender que el nerviosismo de Rose en aquella noche tenía que ver con ella, había sido el detonante para encontrarse en aquella situación.

El simple pensar de no haber aparecido frente a la puerta de Marinette, le generaba en un gran vacío.

Pero agradecía que aunque las cosas hubiesen comenzado de una forma extraña, todo aquello los llevara hasta ese punto.

Que seguía teniendo la palabra _extraño_ por todos lados, pero ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Su amistad se habia caracterizado por eso, por que usualmente las cosas nunca salían como lo planeaban.

Como en el pasado cuando ambos tuvieron que huir de su guardaespaldas para escabullirse en el cine. Ella se había metido en problemas por acompañarlo, corriendo por toda la ciudad mientras un pequeño sequito de fans los perseguía, a tal grado que tuvieron que usar los _disfraces_ más tontos que podía recordar; Un casco de motocicleta y una toalla de baño.

Silenció su propia risa al recordar aquello, acercándose al cuerpo de ella con sutileza y presionando sus labios en la espalda baja de Marinette, haciéndola respingar e intentando no soltar un pequeño chillido por la sorpresa.

Ella lo observó de reojo con una mirada _levemente_ molesta, Adrien solo pudo sonreír. Quizás en su vida había hecho elecciones de las cuales más de una podía calificar como un error, pero estaba seguro que el haber ido en búsqueda de Marinette esa noche era una de las mejores elecciones que habia tomado en toda su vida.

― ¿Estas segura de que sea el siguiente domingo? Recién llegas en dos semanas en sábado y además ese día, bueno pensé que desearías pasarlo en casa o con la señora _Anarka_ ― debatió ella, para después suspirar derrotada, negando con la cabeza ― Esta bien, tú mandas, que lo que menos quiero es tenerte enojada entre mis piernas ― bromeó con libertad, sacando su lengua en señal de burla a Adrien.

Pues este ante aquella broma habia puesto una cara de pocos amigos, y _realmente_ no era para menos.

― Bien, te veré ahí y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo. Saluda a Alí de mi parte por favor, y espero que todo salga bien en esos últimos días ―.

Marinette señaló el icono en la pantalla de su teléfono para finalizar la llamada, fue entonces cuando se permitió suspirar de alivio.

― ¿Todo bien? ― se atrevió a preguntar, alejándose un poco para darle espacio, haciéndole una seña para que volviese a la cama con él.

Marinette dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, apagando la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía justamente ahí para dejarse caer nuevamente a la cama, siendo envuelta por las sabanas casi de inmediato por Adrien, quien a su vez se acomodó a su lado, observándola expectante.

Pues, sabía que aquello era realmente importante.

Marinette antes de disponerse a dormir habia decidido enviarle un mensaje de texto a Rose, preguntándole cuando podría tener una cita en su consultorio, pues deseaban ver el avance del embarazo y que ella fuese quien llevase el control de este, ya que de una forma u otra ella se habia envuelto en todo aquello desde un inicio.

Además de la confianza que le tenían debido a los años de amistad que habían compartido.

― Sí, me ha dicho que sin peros de mi parte el domingo dentro de dos semanas me puede ver, bueno, _nos_ va a ver ― aclaró, aunque eso ultimo no se lo habia comentado a la rubia, prefería que _una imagen valiera más de mil palabras_ a ojos de ella ― De forma irónica mencionó que si me negaba tendría que usar el código _Agreste_ para que me llevaras de forma obligatoria, pensó que quizás estaba pasando por dolores insoportables o sangrados y por eso se alarmo ― Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante las palabras de Marinette.

Pues, aunque no de forma literal, aquello había sido la razón por la que Marinette meses atrás había acordado hacerse aquel chequeo con Rose, gracias a su intervención.

― Bueno, ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué te ha llamado precisamente a las tres de la mañana? ― cuestionó a la vez que soltaba un gran bostezo que pronto fue imitado por ella como si de un arco reflejo se tratara.

― Esta en Achu con Alí, ayudándole con unas conferencias de educación sexual de varias que organizo él de forma gratuita en varias comunidades rurales, creo que es algo increíble. Rose es alguien altruista, no se negó cuando él le pidió su ayuda ― explicó con calma, restregando una de sus manos contra su ojo, sintiendo la pesadez del sueño volviendo a ella ― Olvidó que hay unas cuatro horas de diferencia. Perdón si te desperté, intenté no hablar demasiado alto ― se disculpó, a lo que por respuesta recibió un casto beso en su frente.

Adrien se acomodó, bajando un poco su cuerpo para acunarse en el pecho de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, encontrando aquella posición realmente confortable y aprovechando el tiempo que podría encontrarse así, pues sabía bien que no duraría para siempre con la tendencia de Marinette de moverse _demasiado_ al dormir.

― No importa, además sé que es difícil para ti mantener tu tono de voz bajo, en esta y otras circunstancias, de ser así Alya no te habría escuchado ― murmuró en son de broma, levemente adormilado al sentir la respiración de Marinette como un suave arrullo ― Además, ahora sé qué día conoceremos a nuestro bebé ― agregó. Marinette notó como sus palabras sonaban cada vez más arrastradas, y supo entonces que el Morfeo comenzaba a ganar la batalla contra él.

Al no escucharlo mencionar nada más, observó lo que la poca luz de la ventana le dejaba apreciar de él mientras acariciaba con una mano el cabello de él.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado para ambos. Un día con muchas preguntas por responder, afortunadamente habían manejado la situación de forma ideal para que estas no fuesen una forma de _reprocharles_ por una decisión apresurada.

Aparentemente, tanto como sus padres, el padre de Adrien junto con Nathalie además de Alya y Nino estaban entusiasmados por aquello de alguna forma, apoyándolos con su decisión de _ver_ si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos como una pareja, o lo más parecido a una.

De hecho, las palabras de Nino aun hacían mella en ella; " _Siempre pensé que tenían madera para estar juntos, pero ambos eran ciegos como dos topos_ ". Una simple frase que, ahora parecía taladrar en su cerebro cada que tenía la oportunidad de aparecer.

A pesar de que fuesen las tres de la madrugada, tener a Adrien acunado entre sus brazos descansando sobre su pecho sintiendo su respiración sobre ella simplemente habia logrado que, de nueva cuenta, esa frase se colara en su cabeza.

Nino no había insistido más en el tema, pero estaba claro que algo quería decir con aquello.

Y, por el actuar de sus propios padres e incluso quizás la actitud _realmente_ comprensiva y preocupada mostrada por Gabriel Agreste así como la mirada de satisfacción que reflejaban los ojos de Nathalie, comenzó a pensar que quizás Nino no era el único que podía tener aquel pensamiento en mente.

― ¿Ciegos como dos topos? ― se cuestionó en voz baja, buscándole un sentido no tan _literal_ a aquella frase.

Observó a Adrien dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos, y pensó que era la primera vez que ella era la última en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo. Aun así, recordaba que ya en varias ocasiones fuera de ahora la extraña relación que llevaban, habia logrado verlo dormir.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de una realización.

Adrien siempre había estado ahí para ella, y viceversa. Se podría decir que se conocían bastante bien, y que sabían más que ningún otro sus miedos además de sus anhelos.

Siempre había estado a su lado. Nunca frente a ella, o a su espalda. Él habia permanecido a su lado a lo largo de todos aquellos años desde que habían arreglado sus diferencias aquella tarde al salir del instituto con la lluvia de testigo, antes de que el paraguas se cerrara sobre la cabeza de él y el sol saliera.

No pudo evitar sentir su corazón agitarse al recordar como prácticamente más de la mitad de su vida se resumía a una infinidad de recuerdos con él.

Desde aquella vez en el torneo de videojuegos en la cual ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle a practicar para poder entrar al equipo junto con Max, donde al final del día él habia cedido su puesto para que ella participara.

O cuando habían terminado bailando en una fiesta organizada por Chloé para demostrarle a Adrien que podía ser _alguien buena_ si se lo proponía, donde si bien recordaba, la relación con ella comenzó a mejorar hasta convertirse en una genuina amistad.

E incluso aquella vez que se habia ofrecido a ayudarle a cuidar de Manon, donde ambos habían terminado buscándola durante un par de horas.

Y pronto en su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando le ayudó a convencer al fotógrafo de repetir la foto de su grupo debido a que Juleka no había logrado aparecer, logrando también conseguir muchas fotos donde todos salían divirtiéndose genuinamente en aquella época.

Sí; Tenia amigos. Pero ninguno había estado de esa forma como Adrien.

― Estuviste a mi lado tantos años, y aun así ― se dijo a si misma mientras besaba la cabeza de él, para después suspirar ― Creo que Nino tiene razón, al menos de mi parte, sí que fui un topo ― susurró, para después cerrar sus ojos ― Pero el hecho de que estés aquí ahora hace que no me arrepienta, y sé que esto puede ser efímero, no me arrepiento. Aunque, desearía que no lo fuera ― aseguró con su voz cada vez más apagada, cayendo por fin rendida ante el cansancio.

Su respiración comenzó a ser relajada, ahí Adrien entendió que, Marinette habia quedado profundamente dormida.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, pues para él, esas palabras también se habían clavado en su cabeza. Y daba gracias que Marinette tuviese esa manía de hablar sola.

 _Técnicamente_ no era espiar, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pues él mismo al sentir el calor de ella, mientras las palabras de su amigo recitadas por ella taladraban su cabeza, llevó a su mente todas las veces en las que Marinette se encontró a su lado.

Ayudándolo para _escapar_ y salir con sus amigos.

Buscando una excusa perfecta para que su ajustado itinerario fuese liberado un poco.

Integrándolo a algo que para él en el pasado era desconocido para él.

― También fui un topo, Marinette ― susurró él, sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, pues no era necesario ― Y yo tampoco quiero que esto sea efímero ― aseguró en un suave murmuro.

Sí. Quizás Nino tenía razón. Ambos _habían sido un par de topos_ , pues tenían a alguien a su medida justo a un costado de ellos.

Incluso Chloé, quien de una u otra forma les habia advertido que se encontraban jugando con fuego, ahora quizás entendía que no eran simples suposiciones de su amiga por su forma de ser; quizás, ella al ver las cosas de forma clara, habia logrado ver algo que ellos ignoraban.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Pues tenían un futuro juntos, uno el cual podían elegir si así lo querían.

Y estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquello no fuese efímero.

[…]

― Marinette, por favor en dos semanas estaré en París, el sábado estaré siendo más exacta y el día siguiente podré verte. Sí es algo acerca de tus opciones _es urgente_ para ti y por ende para mí lo es ― refutó impaciente, negando con la cabeza ante las palabras que escuchaba de su amiga a través del teléfono, para después bufar ― No me hagas usar el _cogido Agreste_ para hacerte ir a mi consultorio, porque la última vez parece que solo gracias a la insistencia de Adrien te decidiste a ir ― se atrevió a bromear, intentando sonar algo molesta, para después reír por la contestación de Marinette ― Te prometo que no pondré mi cara enojada entre tus piernas, haré una gran sonrisa ¿De acuerdo? Solo no te niegues a ir, por mi está bien ― aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado, observando la entrada del pequeño restaurant al cual se dirigía antes de hacer la llamada.

Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, y a pesar de ser bastante temprano, podía ver como ya habia mucho movimiento en el hotel. Eso, de una forma, le hizo tranquilizarse.

Pues cuando despertó apenas unos minutos atrás, estaba más que preocupada por el mensaje de Marinette.

Quien le preguntaba si podía verla en su consultorio, obviamente, la preocupación saltó a su mente de forma espontánea.

Tenía miedo de que sus dolores se intensificaran hasta el punto de ser insoportables, o que algun tipo de sangrado irregular comenzara a suscitar en ella de forma repentina y que esto solamente hubiese logrando que a su amiga le ocasionara un gran susto.

A decir verdad, no habia hablado con Marinette respecto al tema y ella no era capaz de sacarlo a relucir en sus breves conversaciones por mensaje de texto, pues si ella aun no decidía algo sobre sus planes, ella no haría algo para presionarla.

Aun así, tenía miedo que de una forma u otra desistiera y dejara el tema _por la paz_ , resignándose por completo. Aquello quizás, gracias al corazón roto que ella llevaba cargando desde hacía un buen tiempo. O, eso era lo que Rose pensaba.

Después de todo había sido testigo en primera fila como había sido traicionada por Luka, quien, simplemente se había excusado con el temor a la soledad al perder a su hermana y que los brazos de Marinette habían sido su cálido refugio.

Rose sentía un gran malestar al recordar las palabras del mayor de los Couffaine, pues de una u otra forma estaba manchando el nombre de Juleka en algo que ella no habia tenido nada que ver.

Después de todo, Rose también habia perdido a Juleka y en su mente nunca habia pasado el hacer algo como aquello por miedo a la soledad o el rechazo.

― Le daré tus saludos a Alí, y creeme yo también lo espero. Estaremos en contacto de igual forma ― Alcanzó a murmurar en un pequeño hilo de voz, sintiéndose completamente impaciente.

 _Preguntándose_ que habia decidido Marinette, pues esta le habia dejado más que claro que aquello tenía que ver con su elección.

Se sentía estresada por el posible cambio de vida que tendría que afrontar Marinette sola, porque ella no podía ni _quería_ intervenir en la decisión que Marinette tomará, pero la preocupación no podía irse de su ahora angustiado corazón.

Marinette se lo habia dejado en claro en cuanto ella procedió a darle las opciones que tenía a su alcance; No lo intentaría mucho, pues todos esos procedimientos médicos eran costosos y ella no podía arriesgar mucho capital debido a su _Boutique_ , y que si no llegaban a dar resultado, a la larga se terminaría resignando.

Se permitió suspirar para poder alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, intentando aclararse a la vez que guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

 _No debía pensar cosas negativas_ , se dijo a sí misma. Debía pensar lo más positivo que pudiese para atraer solo cosas buenas. Además, la voz de Marinette, aunque sonaba adormecida, estaba segura de que se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no habia dudas de que su humor era bueno. Eso, era un punto que realmente era bueno.

― ¿Qué ocurre con Marinette para que te encuentres tan alterada, Rose? ― una voz altiva que _conocía_ muy bien sonó a sus espaldas, y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Maldijo por debajo.

 _El mundo realmente es pequeño_ , pensó girándose sobre sus talones para encontrarse a quien a pesar de no ser parte de la realeza, era tratada como si lo fuese.

― Yo no estoy alterada ― mintió, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no funcionaría con ella ― Y, bueno, Marinette simplemente me preguntaba cuando podía ir al consultorio, ya sabes ehm ― titubeó levemente, para después levantar su dedo en señal de confianza ― Marinette quiere hacerse el papanicolaou anual, ¿Tú ya te lo hiciste Chloé? Es algo muy importante, las mujeres debemos estar en constante chequeo ― aseguró, desviando su mirada de la de ella.

Chloé, quien simplemente se habia dedicado a mirarla, suspiro.

― Para empezar, si estas alterada y eso sí que tiene que ver con Marinette, de lo contrario lo primero que me hubieras dicho sería _"¡Oh, querida Chloé! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, el mundo es tan pequeño"_ ― aseguró, fingiendo un tono de voz más agudo intentando imitar a Rose de forma sarcástica ― O en todo caso preguntarme que hago aquí. Pero aquí estamos, tu preguntándome sobre si ya me hice el papanicolaou y yo fingiendo creerte ― ante aquellas palabras, Rose no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, en señal de nerviosismo ― Además ¿Marinette te llamó a las tres de la mañana? Porque, creo que esa es la hora en París ahora mismo ― Finalizó, cruzando sus brazos al terminar con todo lo que tenía que decir.

Rose hizo una mueca de sorpresa ante sus últimas palabras mientras maldecía por debajo.

Aparentemente, se habia olvidado de la _ligera_ diferencia entre las zonas horarias.

― ¿No puedes dejar de tener la razón por una sola vez en tu vida? ― se quejó Rose, con un visible puchero en sus labios.

Realmente Chloé debía autoimponerse un alto y saber cuándo era prudente el desacreditar las palabras de los demás, pero de cierta forma la comprendió. Después de todo, Marinette también era su amiga.

Y Chloé, a pesar de lo _déspota_ e incluso _invasiva_ que podía llegar a ser, siempre se alarmaba cuando algo le ocurría a las personas que le importaban.

Chloé quizás no tenía garras, pero vaya que tenía un aguijón que sabía cómo utilizar. Y, este era mucho más efectivo que nada.

― Mira, esto más allá de ser algo que lleve amistad, es una relación de médico y paciente, por eso mismo no puedo decirte nada, lo siento ― la voz de Rose sonaba firme. Para Chloé, aquello no era una sorpresa, pues Rose ya no era la misma niña asustadiza con la que compartió toda su estadía en el instituto ― Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? ― preguntó, esperando un poco de resistencia las palabras de ella.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio suspirar, levantando sus hombros en señal despreocupada.

― Sí, lo entiendo. Así como también me voy dando una idea de lo que ha pasado ― confesó, llevándose una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, negando con esta mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, dejándola confundida ― Estoy segura que además de salir quemados de esa situación, terminaron con un premio entre manos ― soltó de la nada, logrando que Rose arqueara una ceja, aún más confundida ante sus palabras ― No me hagas caso, supongo que cuando regresemos a París tendremos respuestas ― añadió, buscando en su bolso su teléfono móvil ― Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no me he hecho el papanicolaou este año ¿Harías un espacio para mi después de Marinette _ese domingo_? ― preguntó, levantando su mirada hacia la rubia, quien se limitó a asentir.

Rose observó a Chloé sonreír de forma extraña, mientras se preguntaba a qué se refería exactamente con aquellas palabras.

Suspiró, derrotada, al verla concentrada en el móvil escribiendo lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo conociendo a Chloé Bourgeois, estaba segura que nunca la habia terminado de conocer. Tenía tantas facetas que era difícil enlistarlas, así como era alguien que cambiaba radicalmente de humor con un par de palabras, y no sabía si simplemente reconsideraba su actitud o era algo tan espontaneo como era la mayor parte del tiempo.

― Entonces ¿No es muy tarde para exclamar sorpresa por verte aquí? ― se atrevió a preguntar, llamando de inmediato la atención de la rubia.

― Acabo de terminar con un asunto en Suiza que salió de improviso, yo iba a venir en representación de mi padre a varios de los eventos designados, pues él está ayudando a financiar parte de lo que están haciendo aquí ― explicó con tranquilidad, acomodándose el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente ― Tengo pocos minutos que llegue del aeropuerto, a decir verdad ― Rose pudo confirmar eso con el simple hecho de ver la piel de Chloé sin algun tipo de maquillaje, con un leve rastro de ojeras.

― Eso si lo sabía, Alí lo mencionó en una ocasión. Simplemente me sorprendió que lograras llegar para las últimas semanas ― además de que, le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de que hubiese escuchado _gran parte de su conversación_ sin que ella se diese cuenta, o simplemente se encontraba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos ― Ehm, de hecho me dirigía a desayunar con él, está esperando en el restaurant ahora mismo. Deberías acompañarnos ― ofreció de manera amable, buscando una forma de aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se habia vuelto algo _tenso_.

Pues, Rose sabía algo que no debía contar, así como Chloé también.

― Paso, pero gracias. Quisiera descansar un poco antes que el _Príncipe_ este lleno de energía y quiera empezar con el recorrido del día de hoy ― suspiró, tomando el mango de su maleta dorada para comenzar a andar con ella, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la recepcionista.

Rose dejó escapar una suave risa ante la _casi queja_ de Chloé, para después suspirar al verla irse sin indagar más en _aquel asunto_ que no le correspondía, algo que, era más que bien sabido que ella hacía.

 _Malas costumbres que aprendió de Alya, o que Alya le aprendió a ella_ , se dijo a sí misma, aun confundida por la extraña actitud de Chloé. Pues, estaba segura que algo se traía entre manos, pues ella no desistía así de la nada cuando buscaba una verdad, eso lo tenía más que claro, pues los mejores ejemplos para ello eran las ex parejas de Adrien y Marinette.

Solo desistía cuando estaba segura de tener la verdad de algo, pero era imposible que lo supiera, a menos de que Marinette le hubiese contado. Pero desechó rápidamente esa idea, pues realmente parecía no tener _idea_ , o al menos no parecían estar en la misma sintonía.

Por su parte, Chloé no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Debería estar más preocupada ante la situación de sus amigos si sus pensamientos lograban ser verdaderos?

Por qué, para ella, y lo que sabía hasta ahora, todo la conversación de Rose con Marinette apuntaba a una palabra; Embarazo.

Ella no sabía lo que Rose sí. Y aun así, no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama, intentando sentirse reconfortada luego de seis horas de aquel largo vuelo.

Observó la pantalla de su móvil, Marinette aún no habia respondido su mensaje, seguramente se habia quedado dormida en cuanto Rose habia terminado la llamada.

" _¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta en París? Quisiera decirte algo en persona."_ Era el mensaje que Marinette le había enviado varias horas atrás, ella no lo habia leído pues habia optado por apagar su teléfono en el transcurso del vuelo.

Su primera impresión al leer ese mensaje, habia sido claramente pensar que _finalmente_ uno de los dos había terminado completamente consumido por las llamas de aquel _juego_ que llevaban.

Incluso, se atrevió a pensar que Adrien había metido la _pata_ nuevamente.

" _¿Ocupara alguien una castración química?"_ Había sido su respuesta, llena de un oscuro sarcasmo y humor negro. Uno del cual estaba segura que Marinette terminaría reprochando.

Pero, como si fuese un golpe de suerte, había logrado escuchar la conversación de Rose con Marinette.

Entonces se replanteó las posibilidades de esa frase de Marinette en aquel mensaje, añadiendo el gran nerviosismo y preocupación de Rose al hablar con ella.

― Son tan despistados y tontos que _quizás_ sí este embarazada ― Murmuró en voz alta, sonriendo de medio lado.

Marinette desde la adolescencia habia mostrado interés por ser madre, incluso recordaba como en la época en la que no se llevaban para _nada bien_ ella se había mofado de que para esa época ella ya tuviese nombres para sus futuros hijos.

― _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que serás madre, panadera? Es ridículo que te hagas ilusiones de algo que no sabes si tendrás ¡Además serias una pésima madre!_ ― Recordó su insufrible voz durante su adolescencia con aquella frase tan arisca. Era, sin duda, un momento que no olvidaría.

Ella había sido una adolescente muy cruel, y en ocasiones podía llegar a serlo, pero nada podría superar aquella frase salida de sus labios.

Lo había dicho en desesperación en una ocasión cuando la señorita Bustier les preguntó si deseaban formar una familia. La mayoría de sus compañeras, de forma ilusionada habían respondido que sí.

Pero en ese momento, Marinette habia sido la gota que derramó el vaso con aquello.

Marinette quería hijos, Chloé no.

Y la maldita presión social en ese momento logró que aquel comentario despectivo saliera de sus labios como si de veneno se tratara.

― Si es así, estoy segura de que serás una excelente madre, Marinette ― Murmuró al aire, llevando su mano libre hasta la parte baja de su vientre, donde _no había nada._

" _Quizás la castración química debió ser antes. ¿O me estoy equivocando?"_ Había sido el último mensaje que habia enviado. Quizás no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero usualmente su sexto sentido no le fallaba.

Marinette sería una excelente madre, al contrario de ella, quien se habia negado a serlo.

Y, estaba segura que no importara lo que pasara, Adrien estaría con ella.

Sin duda, si sus sospechas eran correctas, ambos realmente se habían quemado más de lo que habia previsto.

Y que de una u otra forma, aunque hubiese malinterpretado las cosas y no supiese el verdadero contexto de la preocupación de Rose, ella habia acertado.

[…]

― Fue bastante interesante conocer un país nuevo, más bajo esas circunstancias. Realmente, creo que el ayudar a las personas fue lo que me motivo a estudiar medicina y después elegir una especialidad, aunque nunca me habia planteado hacer lo que hice durante toda la semanas pasadas, menos en un país extranjero. Achu es increible ― contó con alegría, llevando su dedo índice hasta sus labios, buscando como expresarse mejor ― Realmente estoy agradecida de que Alí me diese esa oportunidad, aunque él insiste que es él quien debe agradecerme ― agregó, soltando una suave sonrisa.

Pues, en todo caso estaba en lo correcto. Ella había ayudado a Alí en aquello sin pedir algun tipo de cobro, pero él le habia otorgado la oportunidad. Además, ver a un viejo amigo siempre era algo que le traía buen humor.

― Sigue siendo alguien encantador a decir verdad. También, aunque no hablaron mucho en el pasado, te recuerda bastante bien ― confesó con voz titubeante, haciendo una pequeña mueca ― Se aseguró de que, a pesar de que el plan inicial era que los eventos concluyeran la próxima semana, se recorriera todo para que yo estuviese aquí para hoy, y fue algo a lo que no me pude negar ― una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro ― Y bien, de ultimo momento Chloé apareció y robó el espectáculo ¿Qué te puedo decir? Sigue siendo una mala compañera de viaje ― soltó en son de broma, para después suspirar.

Pudo observar su propio aliento salir como si de vapor se tratase, el clima esa mañana había amanecido algo helado, además de que estar a unas cuantas cuadras del rio cena no ayudaba, y a pesar de que sus extremidades maldecían aquello, en su corazón pudo sentir un poco de calidez.

― Sé que hoy es un día especial para las dos, pero no podré volver más tarde. Marinette necesita mi ayuda ¿Recuerdas que te conté de su problema? Bueno, creo que ya tomó su decisión ― soltó, estrechándose a sí misma para infundirse un poco de calor en sus brazos ― Estoy preocupada, estoy segura que tú también lo estarías ― y, estaba en lo correcto.

Juleka seguramente estaría preocupada por Marinette al igual que ella.

Se permitió observar en silencio la pequeña lapida frente a ella, con aquel nombre que siempre seguía en sus pensamientos; Juleka Couffaine.

Cualquiera que pasara a su lado quizás pensaría que ella estaba loca por hablarle a alguien que no se encontraba ahí, y que lo único que perduraba era una pequeña placa de cemento con un conmemorativo grabado en su honor. Quizás, si alguna de sus pacientes la observaban, podría perder completamente su credibilidad, pero poco le importaba.

Por qué aunque para muchos no fuese más que una lápida que al paso de los años quedaría vacía, ahí estaba la persona que más amaba.

Y para ella, era una especie de ritual ir ahí cada tanto y contarle las cosas que sucedían en su vida.

Ese día en especial, pues era una fecha importante.

Lo que habría sido un aniversario más para ellas.

Si sacaba cuentas, sería su doceavo aniversario. Aunque, en realidad solo habían logrado estar juntas seis años de todo ese largo tiempo, haciéndole pensar que quizás habían perdido mucho tiempo al no atreverse a dar un _paso_ más allá por los prejuicios que pensaban que podrían existir.

Cuando en realidad, estos no existieron con las personas que amaban. Y, ahora estaba segura de que si hubiesen existido, poco hubiera importado.

Tragó saliva con pesadez, pues al callar sus propias palabras, miles de pensamientos habían arribado a su mente, así como recuerdos que querían salir de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Pero ella le habia prometido a Juleka no llorar por su perdida, y así lo habia cumplido sin falta.

Golpeó sus mejillas de forma energética, esperando que el dolor lograra ahuyentar las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, para después sonreír nuevamente.

Fue entonces que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, como si alguien tuviese clavada su mirada en su nuca.

Cuando giró su rostro, pudo comprobar que era así. Borrando su sonrisa por completo, para suspirar con pesadez.

Luka se encontraba ahí, con un gran abrigo para protegerse de la helada temperatura de la ciudad, y con su guitarra acústica en mano.

― No quería importunar, Rose ― la voz gruesa de él llegó a sus oídos, y ella misma se dijo que hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba.

― No, no importa Luka, está bien ― contestó con voz amable, intentando mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero, a esas alturas le era prácticamente imposible.

Pues tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados con aquel hombre que, después de su respuesta, se habia atrevido a caminar hasta encontrarse a su lado, fijando su mirada en la lápida de su hermana.

Era alguien a quien sin duda quería mucho, pues era el hermano de la mujer que, a pesar de los años, seguía amando. Y con tantos años de convivencia, era difícil no verlo como si fuese de su propia familia, incluso cuando Juleka ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Pero el saber que habia dañado a Marinette, alguien a quien le tenía incluso el mismo aprecio, había sido clave para su alejamiento de él. Después de todo, de una forma u otra le habia utilizado durante muchos años, todo por miedo a la soledad.

Y era extraño para ella, pues entendía también sus miedos acerca de su _verdadero ser_ , así como en su tiempo ella también habia pasado por aquello. Pero aun así, aquello no era algo que su mente dejaba pasar, por lo cual, estar en su presencia ya no era lo que en el pasado.

― A decir verdad, pensé que te encontraría aquí. Aunque me sorprende que sea tan temprano ― la voz de él sonaba tensa, y ella lo podía entender. Existía una _extraña_ incomodidad entre ellos después de los sucesos ocurridos.

Pues ella no se habia podido callar en cuanto la bomba estallo.

Después de todo, ya no era la pequeña niña de instituto que podía quedarse callada cuando alguien la pisoteaba a ella o a sus amigos.

― Tengo trabajo más tarde, y sé que será difícil que vuelva, esa es la razón ― acotó con simpleza, intentando restarle importancia ― Además, tengo con un poco de _jet lag_ ― se atrevió a observarlo de reojo y supo por cómo se mordía de forma ansiosa su labio que estaba deseoso de preguntar algo.

Supuso que, quizás habia escuchado sus palabras sobre Marinette, y que su preocupación se debía a ello.

― Si llegaste a escuchar algo, que realmente creo que así fue, solo te puedo decir que todo está bien y que no tienes que preocuparte, yo cuido de ella ― soltó, a sabiendas que en cualquier momento Luka preguntaría.

Y, realmente no quería que él mencionara el nombre de Marinette. No tenía derecho, así como tampoco tenía derecho a saber por lo que se encontraba pasando.

Estaba después de su conversación en Achu con Chloé aquella mañana que ni siquiera ella sabía, Luka era el menos indicado para saber algo tan personal de Marinette.

― Gracias ― atinó a decir, no muy convencido de ello ― Y, si vine aquí pensando en que te encontraría es porque mi madre ha estado preocupada por ti, ha llamado a tu consultorio durante toda la semana y no ha tenido respuesta, perdió su teléfono móvil y con ello tu contacto ― explicó, aclarándose la garganta ― Yo no tengo tu nuevo teléfono, así que poco podía hacer. Ella quería saber si irías a cenar a cubierta con ella como todos los años ― agregó, observándola de reojo.

Rose dejó escapar una pequeña risa sincera. La primera que escuchaba Luka provenir de ella en mucho tiempo.

― No me sorprende que Anarka allá perdido el teléfono, y si te soy sincera, pienso que quizás esta en el fondo del Sena ― se sinceró, tomándose aquello con humor ― Iré, también yo busque ponerme en contacto con ella pero ahora veo por qué su teléfono sonaba como fuera de servicio. Ya le explicaré la situación a ella por la noche, gracias por tomarte la molestia ― agradeció con sinceridad, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del _cementerio Auteuil_.

Luka observó a Rose marchar por uno de los tantos pasillos hacia la salida, para después dirigir su vista hacia la lápida donde el nombre de su hermana resaltaba.

― No solo vine por eso, a decir verdad ― soltó al aire, a sabiendas de que Rose no sería capaz de escucharlo.

Se sentó en el suelo sin ningún miramiento, colocando la guitarra entre sus piernas para poder acomodarse y comenzar a tocar una melodía amena.

Pues, cada día que el clima de París se encontraba así, él buscaba hacerse un espacio para visitar donde descansaba Juleka. Pues los días helados eran los días favoritos de ella.

Pronto sus notas de distorsionaron a una melodía algo melancólica, y se maldijo por ello.

Pues sabía que eso se debía a las palabras que habia escuchado decirle Rose a la lápida de su hermana acerca de Marinette.

Y, él estaba preocupado. Estaba seguro de que Juleka también lo estaría, pero ella confiaría en las palabras de Rose.

Así que intentó sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y hacer aquello mismo que su hermana hubiese hecho, confiar en lo que Rose le había podido decir.

Dejando salir de su guitarra una melodía con tonos agridulces.

[…]

.

.

¡CACAPITULO NUEVOOOO Y ANTES DE LO ESPERADO! Y LA VERDAD ME QUEDÓ MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE TENIA PLANEADO.

DECIDÍ PUBLICARLO HOY POR QUE, aunque no esté tan marcado, se muestran diferentes facetas de una mujer en este capítulo; Desde la ensoñación a ser madre, alguien devota a su trabajo y a ayudar a los demás, una amiga preocupada que se hace sus propias ideas al igual que alguien que a pesar de que no desea ser madre, está segura de que su amiga lo hará. Se me ha hecho el momento adecuado, porque a pesar de que cada una tenga cosas que cargar en su espalda, siguen adelante como todas unas guerreras.

Nuestros chicos están agotados por todo el ajetreo de un día y de que, tuvieron que dar la noticia tres veces. Y ¡Lo que les falta! Pues tía Loé todavía no sabe (Bueno, sí sabe pero no está confirmado. Che bruja).

Además, ¿Notaron cómo se dividieron la pijama que Marinette se habia llevado a su apartamento? Adrien con la parte de abajo y Marinette con la playera de Black Panther (Miaw) y que, realmente están intentando su pequeño _plan_ mientras meditan las palabras dichas por Nino.

Porque ellos siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro en cualquier situación. Marinette ayudando a Adrien en sus travesuras de adolescentes en búsqueda de libertad, y Adrien apoyando a Marinette en cualquier ocasión. Lo que cuenta no es que estén _frente a ellos_ , si no a su lado. Cosa que, con sus pasados eso no ocurría, pues ambos ponían de frente a sus parejas y ellos quedaban así ¡Y así no es! Tiene que estar lado a lado.

Y sí, Adrien. Que teatrero eres. ¡Eso sí que es espiar!

Entonces ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, verdad Rose? Y, por si no lo recuerdan, Achu es el País de donde Ali es príncipe jajaja. Sinceramente, Chloé a pesar de que malinterpretó toda la situación (Esta mujer tiene las mismas manías de Alya de escuchar lo ajeno!), terminó por dar en el clavo con su racionamiento. Quizás, después de todo, Chloé si es una bruja.

Sí. Chloé, al igual que en la serie, al principio era una persona déspota con Marinette, ahora que son amigas, ambas entienden que el deseo de la otra no puede ser menospreciado por el de uno mismo, pero eso es porque son adultas y, en el pasado, eran apenas unas adolescentes sin un buen criterio. Esas palabras crueles que le dijo en el pasado son algo que tiene muy presentes, además de que gracias a ellas lastimo a su ahora amiga, por algo que la marco. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que es?

Y, sí. Yo sé que muchos esperan la primera cita con el ginecólogo y todo ¡Pero tranquilos! Eso ya viene. Precisamente esta es la razón por la que el capítulo quedará tan malditamente largo, pues la última parte tenía pensado que fuese parte del siguiente capítulo PERO no quería mezclar algo un poco triste como lo es la perdida de Juleka y la preocupación de Luka con algo tan bonito, simplemente se me hacía injusto, así que debido a eso, termine por dejar esta última parte aquí en lugar del próximo capítulo, espero que entiendan mi loca cabeza.

Y bien. Algo más de Rose para variar y un poco más de contexto con todo lo que pinta ella. Que si bien al principio fue un personaje recurrente, al pasar el tiempo se desapareció un poquillo, pero pues con razones. Tiene su vida, así como cosas que cargar en su corazón.

Ese día sería su doceavo aniversario, los chicos de su generación tienen actualmente 31 años, su relación comenzó a los 19 años, y terminó cuando ella falleció a los 25. Ese domingo, su aniversario, es el día que decide atender a Marinette a pesar de todo (¿Chloé y su papanicolaou? Jajá) por que esta genuinamente preocupada, y quiere hacer todo lo antes posible para ayudarla, razón por la cual ni un día de llegar a París y ya va a ver qué onda con su amigui.

En fin, espero que con esta nueva información se vayan dando una pequeña idea de en qué momento Marinette y Luka iniciaron lo suyo, ya que esto se terminó alrededor de los 30 años de ella, un año atrás de la línea que se maneja acá.

Además, de un poco más de Rose, un personaje que es importante y que poco había puesto de forma concreta para llegar específicamente a esta parte, así como su conflicto interno con Luka, pues es el hermano de la persona que amo, pero sigue siendo alguien que daño a alguien importante para ella, cosa bastante difícil de digerir.

Ahora sí. Realmente espero que esta parte la hayan disfrutado tanto como las demás. Es más tranquila y menos movida que el resto, pero en la primera parte del capítulo intento plasmar como ambos están más que dispuestos a averiguar a donde más puede llevarlos sus sentimientos entre ellos, así como aceptar que siempre se tuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepienten porque se encuentran ahí, quizás de la forma correcta.

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Realmente, me pone muy feliz ver que todos estén tan ansiosos como si fuesen ustedes dando la noticia. Y yo sé, que quizás estos dos dan la noticia muy de sopetón ¿Pero para que darle vueltas al asunto? Además, de una u otra forma eso los sorprende y con eso estoy feliz :)

Un gran beso para todos. Se merecen todo mi amoooooooor.


	30. veintiocho

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Las tenía entrelazadas sobre sus piernas mientras una de estas se movía de forma ansiosa al pasar el tiempo.

Con un gran suspiró, soltó el agarre de sus manos para tomar el filo de su falda y limpiar aquella capa de sudor que llevaba en sus manos gracias a los nervios que, a cada minuto que pasaba, estos incrementaban.

Adrien a su lado era realmente lo opuesto a lo que ella reflejaba; se encontraba con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le hablaba de lo ajetreado del trabajo aquella mañana en el _buffet_ matutino, seguramente intentando que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuese lo que le provocaba aquel estrago en su mente.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera del consultorio de Rose en el hospital Saint-Louis, completamente solos a excepción del recepcionista quien, parecía completamente aburrido en ese momento.

Ella solo pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, pues seguramente aquel seria su día libre pero gracias a ella no había sido así.

Aunque la culpa le pesó menos cuando al llegar ambos al lugar se encontraron con la noticia de que había llegado una mujer embarazada con su marido antes que ellos a una consulta inesperada y de emergencia, pues a palabras del recepcionista, aparentemente había llegado con un leve sangrado y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, por lo cual Rose no la hizo esperar. Añadiendo que ambos habían llegado unos minutos tarde debido a que Adrien no había salido del trabajo a la hora esperada.

Marinette se sintió aliviada de que, al menos por _ellos_ , la mujer habia conseguido encontrar a Rose en el consultorio.

Todo aquello simplemente logró poner sus nervios de punta, preocupándose por la pareja que se encontraba dentro con su amiga.

Además de que, tenía miedo.

Hasta el momento, los pensamientos en su cabeza se habían asegurado simplemente en las buenas noticias y en aquellos sentimientos que experimentaba a compañía de Adrien. Nunca en su cabeza había pasado que, aunque las cosas estuviesen bien nada le aseguraba que aquello no podía llegar a sucederle a ella.

― Wayhem ultimadamente anda algo más insistente de lo usual ¿Sabes? Asegura que mi humor ha mejorado a un nivel que él no recordaba ― soltó en forma de broma, posando su mano sobre las de ella, quien ante el contacto respingo un poco, para después intentar relajar sus hombros.

Adrien sintió una opresión en su pecho al verla actuar de esa forma, y como de cierta manera una idea se le implantaba en la cabeza, o más bien, un temor.

Después de todo, ninguno de los dos habia considerado aquel tipo de posibilidades que ahora se les habia aparecido en forma de una pareja de la cual no sabían absolutamente nada.

Pensó entonces que, la idea que su padre le habia dado semanas atrás sobre el vivir juntos durante aquel periodo era realmente una buena idea, más de lo que en un principio pensó.

En algún punto el ir y venir de sus propios apartamentos para estar juntos dejaría de ser algo razonable.

― Creo que deberías decirle la razón de tu buen humor ― intentó sonreír de forma despreocupada, a lo que Adrien suspiró ― Tarde o temprano la señora Marlena sabrá, y creo que es mejor que su amigo se lo diga a que tu jefa te riña frente a todo tu equipo de trabajo ― una pequeña burla se encontraba implícita en aquel comentario, a lo que Adrien soltó una pequeña risa, aliviado al ver como los nervios de ella comenzaban a desaparecer.

No necesitaron más que una mirada entre ellos para entender que el otro compartía aquel pequeño miedo en su interior.

Pero, Marinette al sentir la mano de él acunar las suyas se recordó que Adrien estaba con ella. Que ambos juntos eran una fuerza imparable en cualquier sentido, y que estaba segura de que podrían con todo.

Desde aquel temor que cruzó por su mente, hasta el descubrimiento de lo que podrían llegar a sentir.

Estaba segura de que era un temor que cualquier madre primeriza, e incluso una experimentada en algun punto llevó en su cabeza. Simplemente debía no perturbar su cabeza más con aquello.

― Alya debe morderse la lengua hasta que le digamos esto a Chloé, de no ser así tendremos una mujer muy temible, enojada con ambos ― bromeó, apartando un mechón de cabello corto del costado del rostro de Marinette, acomodándolo tras su oreja ― Y, realmente ya veo a la Chef Césaire preguntando cuales son mis intenciones con su preciosa Marinette, sólo espero que Nora no esté cerca cuando pase, de no ser así me veo sufriendo por un golpe de ella tal como Nino ― agregó, logrando que por fin desde que llegaron, Marinette riera de forma natural.

Ella no pudo negar lo último dicho por Adrien, pues la familia Césaire le tenía un gran aprecio, así como ella se los tenía a ellos. Nora en muchas ocasiones la llegaba a tratar como si fuese su hermana pequeña, tal como con Alya, Etta y Ella.

― Ponte una cacerola debajo de tu uniforme como protección ― le respondió, levantando sus hombros en señal de despreocupación.

Tenerlo a su lado como en muchas situaciones en su vida, lograban que los malos pensamientos pasaran de largo.

No solo en esa ocasión, pensó Marinette. Siempre que algun temor llegaba a su mente, Adrien hacia estragos su vida para que esto quedará apartado en algun rincón.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, él aun no despegaba su mano de las de ella.

― Sabes ― llamó su atención, logrando que Marinette lo mirara de reojo ― Es la segunda vez que te acompaño con un ginecólogo, solo que ahora no está Nino ― recordó con una sonrisa aquel suceso que había ocurrido años atrás.

Y como el ginecólogo con el que habían asistido en aquella ocasión simplemente estaba confundido pues parecía descifrar quien sería el _culpable_ de que ella pensara que se encontraba embarazada.

Marinette enrojeció ante las palabras de él, sintiéndose apenada como a la vez divertida. La vida en verdad daba muchas vueltas, y parecía ser bastante caprichosa.

― Me alegra ser yo quien esté aquí ― agregó él en un susurro, como si de una confesión se tratara.

Ella observó como él miraba al frente, sonriendo plenamente y con un color carmín esparcido en sus mejillas.

Marinette se atrevió a entrelazar una de sus manos con la de él, acariciando con la otra el dorso de la mano de Adrien con delicadeza.

― Es imposible pensar en esta situación con alguien que no seas tú ― soltó, riendo suavemente al verlo tragar saliva, nervioso.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir de forma acelerada en cuanto escucharon la puerta del consultorio abrirse, y de forma automática dirigieron sus ojos a la pareja, expectantes de sus expresiones.

Para alivió de ellos, sus rostros se mostraban relajados mientras caminaban hasta el mostrador para hablar con el recepcionista, alcanzando a escuchar que se habían alarmado por algo mínimo y que todo estaba bien.

― Son padres primerizos, créanme cuando les digo que no es la primera vez que ocurre ― les comentó él con una sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad. Después de todo, durante el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí aquello se habia vuelto algo normal.

El miedo entre los padres primerizos era algo normal, después de todo.

Antes de que la pareja saliera de la sala de espera, Marinette observó el abultado vientre de la mujer y no pudo sentirse impaciente.

 _¿Será incomodo? ¿Qué se sentirá?_ , se preguntaba en silencio.

El sonido de un _bip_ hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, haciendo reír por lo bajo al recepcionista mientras contestaba el teléfono, a la vez que hacia unas anotaciones en la computadora.

― De acuerdo ― fue lo último que dijo a la persona del otro lado de la bocina, para después dirigir su mirada hacia ambos y colgar el teléfono ― Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Cierto? ― preguntó, a lo que ella asintió ― Pueden pasar ― agregó, haciendo un ademan discreto para que se levantaran y entraran al consultorio.

Ambos se observaron entre sí, levantándose al mismo tiempo de sus asientos.

Marinette arregló su falda negra, pues esta al estar sentada se había subido un poco de su posición. Adrien giró su vista hacia otro lado, pues _esa falda_ realmente llevaba a su mente un recuerdo bastante agradable pero que en aquellos momentos no debía tener cabida en su mente.

No supo si Marinette la había elegido para torturarlo, o porque deseaba usar ese tipo de prendas ajustadas antes de que estas ya no le fuesen útiles durante los siguientes meses.

Pero, al observarla de reojo notó algo de lo cual no se había dado cuenta cuando ambos salieron del departamento de ella, completamente apurados por temor a llegar tarde.

Su vientre se mostraba levemente abultado, y gracias a la falda ajustada pudo percatarse aún mejor de ello.

― Nette ¿Lista? ― preguntó, observando como ella veía la puerta del consultorio de su amiga con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza, caminando hacia su destino, seguida por él.

Él recepcionista sonrió al verlos entrar para después suspirar con ensoñación, pues la interacción que había visto entre ellos habia sido de las más tiernas que había visto ahí.

Recordó a la mujer en cuanto llegaron y le dijo su nombre. Sabía bien que era amiga de la Doctora Lavillant, le era imposible no recordar la angustia de su jefa al ver los resultados de la biopsia de su amiga, así como el rostro decaído de ella.

No la conocía, no sabía su historia de ella o su pareja. Pero estaba feliz de que las cosas hubiesen resultado para ambos.

Y estaba seguro que la Doctora Lavillant pensaría lo mismo que él.

Sin saber que, ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

[…]

El expediente médico que llevaba de Marinette ya se encontraba a su vista en la pantalla de su laptop, simplemente esperaba a que Eugène, su asistente, le avisara a su amiga que podía pasar.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pues a pesar de que el tiempo seguía pasando para todos, Marinette aún tenía sobre ella aquella manía de llegar tarde a ciertos lugares, fuese o no su culpa. Aunque, en aquella ocasión la verdad solo podía tomarlo como un golpe de suerte.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que sus ojos viajaran desde la pantalla hasta donde ahora se encontraba Marinette entrando, levemente cohibida y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

De inmediato se percató que no estaba sola, pues detrás de ella pudo observar a Adrien, saludando con un ademán, dejándola levemente confundida.

Preguntándose si en algun momento ella habia llamado a Adrien para que, en caso de que Marinette se opusiera a aparecer aquel día él le ayudara con aquello, pero estaba segura que eso no habia ocurrido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a espalda de ambos, Rose salió de sus pensamientos, sonriéndoles a ambos.

― ¿Acaso di la alerta del _código Agreste_ sin recordarlo? ― preguntó ella, sintiéndose ahora levemente nerviosa, sin entender muy bien el por qué.

Quizás porque no sabía que tan _enterado_ de la situación se encontraba su amigo, o por que aquella sensación era la que ambos le transmitían en ese momento.

Los escuchó reírse a la par que avanzaban hacia su escritorio, con pasos temerosos.

Rose se levantó, tendiéndoles la mano como saludo de forma profesional. Eran sus amigos, pero ahora además de ser una amiga, era quien llevaba el expediente médico de Marinette ante aquellas circunstancias.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Rose se limitó a comenzar a teclear un par de cosas en su laptop.

― Eugène tomó tu peso y tu presión arterial ― se refirió a su asistente, comparando los datos que la última consulta a la que Marinette había asistido unos meses atrás ― Subiste levemente de peso, por lo que veo tu presión se encuentra bien, así que por este lado no hay mucho por lo cual debamos alarmarnos ― sus ojos se movieron hacia ambos adultos, quienes la veían atenta ― Entonces, Marinette ¿Esta bien hablar de esto con Adrien presente? Sobre tu elección acerca de, bueno, tú sabes ― alcanzó a preguntar, observándola ahora fijamente a ella.

El rostro de Marinette se habia enrojecido de una forma inesperada, algo que estaba segura que no ocurría hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Chloé a la perfección durante su primer encuentro en Achu un par de semanas atrás.

 _Estoy segura que además de salir quemados de esa situación, terminaron con un premio entre manos_ , fue lo que ella había dicho.

Y aunque en el momento el escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Chloé no tenían ningún tipo de sentido para ella, poco a poco su cabeza comenzó a hacerse ideas.

Pues, la actitud de ellos daba para pensar de _más_.

― Sí, pero a decir verdad Rose, el discutir que _tratamiento_ o que opción elegí es algo que no importa ahora ― podía jurar que sentía su respiración comenzaba a faltarle ante las palabras que ella misma había soltado de repente, pero el rostro de Rose con la sorpresa plasmada no daba para _darle vueltas_ a ese asunto.

Después de todo, a ojos de ella, Adrien no tendría nada que ver con aquello. Era más que claro que lo del _código Agreste_ era una broma debido a su innata terquedad.

 _Un premio entre manos_ , repitió la rubia de forma mental, llevando su mirada ahora hasta Adrien. Ella no habia notado cuando aquello ocurrió, pero ahora las manos de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas.

― Marinette ― el nombre de su amiga salió de sus labios en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose extraña.

Estaba confundida, completamente conmovida y además, extrañamente feliz.

Pues aunque no entendía del todo los hechos, habia entendido claramente el mensaje. Y, por fin, pudo entender aquellas palabras de Chloé que tanto le habían causado confusión.

La susodicha separó su mano de la de Adrien para remover dentro de su bolso algunas cosas, en búsqueda de un pequeño sobre que, cuando lo tuvo en mano, lo dejo en el escritorio.

Rose lo tomó entre sus manos, sin reparo alguno al momento de abrirlo y poder observar su contenido.

Mentalmente sacó cuentas gracias a la información que aquellos resultados le mostraban, y si no estaba mal, serian seis semanas.

Seis semanas de embarazo.

― Antes de que pienses algo Rose, escúchame ― la voz de Adrien por fin se hizo presente en la habitación, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres ― Yo sé lo de la endometriosis de Marinette. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero el día que ella no apareció en la reunión que Alya y Nino habia organizado en su apartamento porque Marinette volvía de la semana de la moda en Berlín, por tu expresión supe que algo no habia salido bien en la consulta y ― fue interrumpido por un ademán de Rose, ante la expectante mirada de Marinette.

― Lo recuerdo, tú saliste a buscarla, yo no te podía decir nada, y estabas tan preocupado como yo ― soltó, sintiendo como las piezas de un rompecabezas que, del cual no tenía idea que existían, comenzaban a unirse.

― Yo habia desistido con formar una familia para ese entonces ― explicó él, sonriendo de medio lado ― Marinette, de cierta manera también, y es irónico porque ninguno de los dos queríamos que el otro se rindiera ― soltó con una risa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Marinette no pudo evitar volver a buscar la mano de él, entrelazándolas nuevamente mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma acelerada.

Ella estaba segura que todo aquello que trataba de explicar era para que Rose no pensará de forma arbitraria que quizás se habia aprovechado de la situación de él sobre el romanticismo para llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

Y aunque estaba segura de que Rose nunca podría pensar algo así de ella, estaba feliz. Adrien buscaba de cierta manera protegerla.

― No fue un accidente, fue algo que planeamos ― agregó él, suspirando ― Aunque, quizás si hubo un accidente entre los dos pero, creo que eso no entra en tema de la consulta ― una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, llevando sus labios hasta la mano de Marinette, depositando un casto beso, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Rose, quien mantenía su expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ― Yo solamente tengo que decirte gracias, porque, de una u otra manera estamos aquí debido a ti ―Adrien tragó saliva, esperando algun gesto por parte de su amiga.

Sus palabras eran la verdad.

Adrien estaba agradecido con Rose, pues ella había sido quien le insistió en primer lugar a Marinette sobre aquel chequeo aunque ella le restaba importancia en el momento. Gracias a la preocupación palpada en su rostro, supo que las cosas no habían salido bien.

Gracias a todo eso, ambos habían logrado concebir lo que seguramente sería lo más bello en sus vidas, además de descubrir algo que quizás nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de percatarse.

― Esto es tan poco profesional ― soltó por fin, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos para que sus amigos no notaran como unas pequeñas lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos, traicionándola ― ¡Maldita sea Adrien tengo que mantenerme en una pieza! ― se quejó, limpiando sus ojos mientras buscaba un pequeño pañuelo desechable.

Y es que, no era para menos.

El estima que le tenía a Marinette era increíblemente alto. Ella había sido el empujón que necesitaba para salir de aquel miedo que le azotaba años atrás.

Recordaba con cariño como ella, de una forma u otra, habia interferido para unirla con Juleka. Razón por la cual, en su momento, las tres eran cercanas.

Marinette había ayudado a Juleka a decirle la verdad sobre su sexualidad a su madre, la señora Anarka, ayudándola también para que Juleka le confesara sus sentimientos.

Y el oír de parte de Adrien, que ella misma habia actuado de forma _similar_ solo que indirectamente, lograba que su corazón latiera de alegría.

No solo por el hecho de ver aquella chispa en los ojos de Marinette que hacia bastante tiempo que no vislumbraba, sino también porque ella ya no tenía aquel miedo, ya no se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Y, no estaba segura, pero existía algo ahí en sus palabras.

Además, el modo en el que Adrien veía a Marinette, le aseguraba que no importaba si sabía lo que tenían ellos dos; _pues no habia necesidad de saberlo_.

― Rose ― la voz de Marinette murmurando su nombre hizo que sonriera, para después golpear sus mejillas con avidez. No debía preocuparla.

Ya no había nada para que eso ocurriera.

― Ahora por su culpa le debo varios euros a Nino ― argumento la mujer, levantándose del lugar para dirigirse a una pequeña camilla ― No haré más que las preguntas necesarias, porque algo me dice que ya pasaron o pasaran muchos interrogatorios, pero ― hizo una pausa, moviendo un aparato con una gran pantalla a un lado de la camilla ― Ese bebé debe llamarme tía ― sentenció, logrando que ambos adultos sonrieran.

― De eso no habrá duda alguna ― respondió Marinette, levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron, conteniendo con una gran fuerza de voluntad el soltar un par de lágrimas más.

Rose no quería perder el poco profesionalismo en aquella consulta, así como Marinette no deseaba ponerse más emocional de lo debido.

Después de unos momentos, Rose le tendió una pequeña bata ordenándole que se cambiara en el baño que se encontraba dentro del consultorio, especificando que solo debía permanecer su ropa de la cintura para arriba.

Explicó que al tener alrededor de seis semanas de gestación, lo mejor para observar y monitorear el estado en el que se encontraba era una ecografía transvaginal, pues para esos momentos, el bebé apenas era del tamaño de un guisante.

Adrien le ayudo a subirse a la camilla con cuidado, quedándose a un costado de ella mientras Rose le colocaba una frazada sobre las piernas, pidiendo que las elevara un poco y las abriera.

Ambos palidecieron en cuanto ella tomó un instrumento alargando y le colocó con cuidado un condón sobre este, entonces ambos por fin cayeron en cuenta que en efecto el nombre de aquel estudio les decía en donde sería introducido aquello.

Marinette sujeto una de las manos de Adrien con fuerza en cuanto su amiga se sentó frente a sus piernas, cerrando de forma automática los ojos al sentir aquel _intruso no deseado_.

Adrien tragó saliva al notar la incomodidad de Marinette, notando como Rose estaba fija en la pantalla y movía con cuidado el instrumento dentro de ella.

― Miren ― la voz suave de Rose los llamó. Estaba señalando con un puntero láser una zona en la pantalla que se encontraba en blanco y negro, difusa ― Esta es la vejiga de Marinette, y por lo que puedo notar venias preparada para una ecografía ― atinó a decir con una sonrisa, pues la vejiga de su amiga estaba llena.

Marinette enrojeció ante su comentario, mientras Adrien soltó una risa nerviosa.

― La verdad es que estuve investigando un poco, e hice que Marinette tomará un litro de agua en el camino ― agregó divertido, a lo que Marinette bufó por lo bajo.

― Me gustaría que más parejas llegaran con ese mínimo de conocimiento a la hora de estar aquí ― confesó, logrando que ahora el sonrojo estuviese en los rostros de ambos, ante esto, Rose sonrió ― Estas son tus trompas de falopio, y puedo ver que no es un embarazo ectópico ― hizo una pausa al ver el rostro confundido de ambos, suspirando ― Me refiero a que tu embarazo no está ocurriendo en esa zona, y realmente esto es algo muy importante, me tranquiliza ver que todo está bien ― agregó, continuando con los movimientos cuidadosos con el instrumento con el que realizaba la ecografía.

Marinette hizo una mueca de incomodidad, levantando su cabeza un poco para poder apreciar mejor la pantalla.

Adrien al notar esto, ocupo su mano libre como soporte para la cabeza de ella. Marinette ante esto, simplemente pudo sonreír.

Sin saber con exactitud si Adrien a su lado era lo que hacía latir su corazón tan rápido, o la expectativa de conocer al bebé que ambos habían concebido.

― Y, aquí está tu útero ― el punto rojo con el cual estaba señalando la pantalla circulo toda una zona que se mostraba en negro, a excepción de un pequeño punto blanco justo en el medio de todo aquella zona circulada ― Este es su bebé ― estiró un poco su brazo, tocando una tecla, logrando que un peculiar sonido llegara a oídos de los presentes en la sala.

Era un tenue latido de corazón, uno que hizo que algo en el interior de ambos se removiera.

Estaban escuchando el corazón de su bebé.

Para Marinette la incomodidad que se sentía en aquella posición desapareció por completo, al igual que cualquier miedo que antes hubiese pasado por su mente. Tenía una pequeña parte de Adrien y de ella cobrando vida en su interior, y aunque eso hubiese escuchado imposible en el pasado, incluso meses atrás, era ahora su realidad.

Sintió como la mano que Adrien tenía entre la suya era apretada levemente, para después besar su frente con delicadeza. Los ojos de él se encontraban acuosos, al igual que los de ella.

― Tiene cuatro milímetros su bebé, todo parece estar en orden ― agregó Rose, presionando unas teclas más en el aparato, habia logrado grabar aquel momento y ahora se reproducía, por lo cual procedió a retirar el instrumento del interior de Marinette, para después desechar el condón que habia colocado sobre este ― Los dejaré un momento a solas ¿De acuerdo? Debo ir con Eugène para que envié ese clip de video a tu correo ― explicó con una sonrisa, emocionada ante la situación.

Aquella situación para ella era tan surreal, pues, nunca había imaginado algo así entre ese par en el pasado.

Pero ahora que los veía de esa forma, pensó que aquello entre ambos realmente se sentía genuinamente natural a pesar de que sus interacciones no distaban mucho en cómo se comportaban en el pasado.

No entendía mucho, pero no necesitaba entender. Ya habia aprendido que con los sentimientos, la cuestión de lógica y entendimiento era algo que simplemente difícilmente iban de la mano.

El tenue sonido del aquel pequeño corazón seguía resonando en el consultorio en cuanto Rose salió, y en ese momento, Adrien no pudo contenerse.

Buscó los labios de Marinette con desesperación, tomándolos entre los suyos con delicadeza, buscando hacerle saber lo feliz que se sentía.

Marinette correspondió el beso, sintiéndose completamente abrumada por todo aquello. Pero sin duda, feliz.

Meses atrás, pensaron que su decisión de comenzar aquel plan era lo que les había hecho cambiar de página. Pero ahí, en aquel consultorio mientras Marinette estaba tendida sobre la camilla y escuchando el latido del corazón de su bebé comprendieron que simplemente era el inicio.

Pues antes aun sus penas del pasado los atormentaban levemente, ahora, estando juntos lado a lado, parecían cosas tan insignificantes.

Cosas que tenían que pasar para que ese momento llegará a sus vidas.

Y, aunque no negaban que todo aquello habia dolido, ambos admitían algo; agradecían todo aquello en su pasado, pues eso los tenia ahí lado a lado, _esperando_ algo increíble.

Se separaron lentamente, observándose fijamente con aquel sonido de fondo y sonrieron.

― Creo que es hora de que hablemos en cuál de los dos apartamentos viviremos estos meses, porque Marinette, no me quiero separar de ustedes dos ― Confesó de pronto, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir.

 _No hasta que Marinette eligiera_ , pensó.

― Pienso lo mismo, en unos meses seré como un balón y difícilmente me podré tallar las piernas en el baño, y ahí es donde entras tú ― soltó a modo de broma, para después caer en cuenta de la clara _implicación_ sexual que llevaba su comentario, haciéndola desviar su mirada ― ¡Aunque claro! También puedo conseguir una esponja larga y con un tipo de agarradera, o hacerla yo misma por qué realmente no creo que sea difícil, tampoco deberías preocuparte por ello y ― comenzó a balbucear de forma espontánea, nerviosa.

Adrien rió por debajo, haciéndola callar.

― Nette, balbuceas otra vez ― atinó a decir, divertido ― Haré todo lo que me pidas, estaré encantado de hacerlo ― agregó, dejando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios para después sonreírle ― Te quiero, Marinette ― ante aquellas palabras, Marinette tragó saliva, para después sonreír.

Era la segunda vez que Adrien le decía aquellas palabras, y simplemente sentía que era más que suficiente para desarmarla.

― Te quiero también ― murmuro, para después negar con su cabeza ― ¡Es decir! Que yo también te quiero, Adrien ― se corrigió, riendo ante su pequeña torpeza ― Gracias por dejarme tener una parte de ti conmigo ― le susurró en un hilo de voz.

Y, tal como pasaba con ella; las palabras de Marinette lograban desarmarlo por completo.

Iba a agregar algo, sobre lo pacientes que debían ser para saber si sería niño o niña su pequeño bebé (que ahora era como un guisante), pero un pequeño alboroto lo hizo sobresaltarse, haciendo que incluso Marinette se girara en cuanto la puerta del consultorio se abrió de golpe.

Ambos tragaron duro al ver que quien había entrado no era Rose; era Chloé.

Y a sus espaldas se encontraba Rose intentando detenerla, pero que, cuando la vio cruzar el umbral se detuvo, cubriendo su rostro con desesperación.

― ¡Realmente nunca me equivoco! ― Exclamó con actitud altiva, observando a sus dos amigos.

Mientras ellos simplemente se preguntaban si _de alguna forma_ ella había sabido algo de aquello como para aparecerse en ese momento ante ellos.

De no ser así, sus sospechas sobre Chloé serían cada vez más acertadas. Quizás, solo quizás, sí era una bruja.

― Chloé, por favor no saques conclusiones apresuradas, esto tiene una explicación ― Adrien intentó que su amiga no se hiciese ideas equivocadas y buscara _hacerle una especie de castración química_ , teniendo mucho más sentido el segundo mensaje que Marinette le habia recibido de ella.

La susodicha bufó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar, observando a los presentes para después reír un poco.

― Adrien, cariño, la explicación ya me la sé y tiene cuatro letras ― canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando que, a pesar de causar un gran impacto con su llegada, los rostros de sus amigos reflejaban una inmensa felicidad ― Te dejaré pensar que palabra es. Simplemente estoy aquí para confirmar que, como siempre, la razón la tengo yo ― añadió, guiñando un ojo a ambos.

Ella en realidad tenía dos palabras en mente, que prefirió guardarse.

Observando de reojo la pantalla donde se mostraba la ecografía de su amiga.

 _Sexo_ , obviamente era lo más lógico.

Y, algo muy parecido al amor.

Rose, por su parte, entendió que Chloé había visto todo aquello venir desde _tiempo atrás_ , y sinceramente no le sorprendió que de una forma u otra tuviese su _propia explicación_.

 _Estoy segura que además de salir quemados de esa situación, terminaron con un premio entre manos,_ recordó nuevamente Rose en su cabeza, para después sonreír derrotada. Después de todo, Chloé nunca se cansaría de tener la razón.

[…]

.

.

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza. Estaba dispuesta a publicar desde el domingo pero al ser "puente" en mi país (México) no tuve la oportunidad pues mi novio vino y fuimos a una boda, vimos amigos y estuvimos con muchas ocupaciones, y pues debía aprovechar porque casi no nos vemos tanto tiempo.

Planeaba volver a mi departamento hoy, pero como pase la noche con él y sus papás para poder ver Oblivio juntos ¡Pues llegué más tarde de lo esperado!

Ahora sí, referente al capítulo de hoy podemos ver como las cosas han empezado a evolucionar entre estos dos tontos y como estaban ansiosos por _conocer_ a su bebé. Como tal, siempre llegando tarde a lugares importantes, pero así ambos ahora son conscientes que realmente apenas llevan un pequeño tramo de la meta, pues ahora deben ser cuidadosos, no porque algo le pueda pasar a Marinette, sino porque los embarazos deben tratarse con cuidado. Marinette va cayendo en cuenta de que es mamá primeriza y que muchos temores vendrán a ella. Así como también vemos la relación de ellos desde ojos externos, ósea, el asistente de Rose.

Cabe agregar que las palabras de Adrien son importantísimas para Rose, pues de alguna manera siente que está contribuyendo a la felicidad de ambos, pero enfocándose más en Marinette quien es con quien tiene un lazo más fuerte. Quizás en el pasado se preguntaban ¿Qué pasó para que Marinette fuese tan unida a Juleka que acepto en brazos a su hermano buscando un confort mutuo? Pues esto. Marinette fue lo que unió a Juleka y a Rose, por eso Rose desde el principio busca cuidar a Marinette, para ella, fue quien la unió de forma definitiva al amor de su vida y les ayudo con los obstáculos. Pero eso para más adelante, ahorita era el momento de los tres (Y Chloé JAJA)

En la sexta semana de embarazo es cuando se comienza a escuchar los primeros latidos del corazón del bebé, me empape de bastante información preguntándole a mi BFF Norma sobre esto y como hacer una buena interpretación de ello, espero que sí haya sido ¡No soy médico lo siento!

Y bueno, después de dos semanas de darle vuelta estos dos, por fin van a decidirse por la idea del abuelo Gabriel.

Chloé no se equivoca, pero tampoco esta TAN en lo correcto (aunque, sí, eso de las cuatro palabras es vea) pero no le interesa, al menos al no ver que hay algo más atrás, solo con llegar a la respuesta está feliz, además ya está más que segura que Marinette no quería hablar del tema. Esta bruja está loca, y les aseguro que, ama a sus dos amigos.

Añado que, se me hace súper especial que Rose sepa que Marinette espera un bebé en el aniversario que tiene con Juleka, más cuando ella fue quien les ayudo en su relación y que además, Adrien dijera lo mismo de ella. FEELS.

Y si, vi que preguntaban de que murió Juleka. En realidad, esto no es algo que aporte mucho, pero aclarando las cosas, fue por enfermedad. Rose menciona en el capítulo anterior que Juleka le hizo prometer que no llorara su perdida, entonces, lo de ella tomó tiempo, y esas son las muertes más dolorosas pues ves a tu ser querido irse lentamente. Quizás, como pista, es la carrera que he elegido para este fanfic para Rose.

En los próximos capítulos ya me enfocaré más en la evolución de Adrien y Marinette, quienes aunque aceptan a full que se quieren, deberán pasar por el vivir juntos y descubrir más allá de las palabras. Por que, los sentimientos son difíciles. Ahora ha sido mucha intervención de amistades porque, quiero que vean la relación a través de sus ojos y no solo de los conflictos internos de Adrien y Marinette.

Rose no lo esperaba, para ella eran simplemente buenos amigos (quizás porque en el pasado tenían sus parejas, y no habia indicio de nada más) pero el verlos actuar como _una pareja_ se le hizo tan natural que lo entendió de inmediato.

Ahora sí, lamento la demora pero espero disfruten el capítulo. Estoy ansiosa por que lean lo que tengo preparado para todos ustedes. Mi única intención aquí es hacerlos feliz con una historia de amor que comenzó de la forma más extraña posible, y que evolucionó a esto.

Y, como extra: Adrien y Marinette agradecen a su pasado :') so, sus vidas realmente comienzan a moverse hacia adelante.

¡Un besote! No entro de la felicidad cada vez que veo sus comentarios.


	31. veintinueve

Cuando todo el alboroto dentro del consultorio de Rose terminó por fin, Chloé simplemente se dirigió a quienes ella llamaba ahora como _su pareja de tontos favorita_ , para tirar de sus orejas al mismo tiempo sin importarle que Marinette aún se encontraba en la camilla en una posición no muy cómoda.

Pero a palabras de la rubia, era lo que se merecían por precipitarse demasiado, pero que a palabras de la rubia era un resultado que, como siempre, había previsto.

Claro, omitiendo el hecho de solo esperaba que unos sentimientos más allá de la amistad que llevaban se desarrollaran; lo del bebé era algo que a pesar de digerirlo fácilmente, aún seguía siendo una sorpresa.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette intentaron explicarse ante su amiga, e incluso Rose se unió a ellos en aquello, pero la situación se habia vuelto completamente imposible.

Chloé ya había tenido la razón en dos instancias, no tenía necesidad de saber cómo habían ocurrido los hechos. Era poco importante, a palabras de ella.

― _Lo importante es que las cosas están bien ¿No? No se han roto el corazón mutuamente, así como tampoco batean para el otro lado_ ― Se atrevió a comentar con tono burlón al momento que Marinette salía del baño, ahora con sus prendas bien acomodadas. Rose negó con la cabeza, divertida ― _Nada personal, y lo sabes ¿Verdad cariño?_ ― agregó, a lo que Rose simplemente asintió.

Las palabras de Chloé eran directas, pero a diferencia del pasado, estas no buscaban hacer daño.

Y de cierta forma, Chloé tenía razón; como siempre. Pero esta vez no era algo negativo, y lo supieron al momento en el que ella hizo una mueca de fastidio al verlos entrelazar sus manos, argumentando que eran igual de _cursis_ y que se preguntaba cómo no había visto aquello como una posibilidad años atrás, según ella, se hubieran ahorrado muchos errores.

En cuestión de segundos les ordenó que salieran del consultorio y la esperaran fuera, pues aunque no lo pareciera, ella se encontraba ahí para un chequeo de rutina. Si bien había sido más que nada una excusa, la verdad era que debía hacerlo pues tal como Rose había dicho, era algo importante.

Pero, quizás si existía un error en toda la lógica que Chloé les mostraba a través de sus palabras directas, y esa era que a pesar de todo, ellos no estaban arrepentidos de las situaciones que habían vivido solo para llegar a ese sólo momento donde se encontraban tomados de las manos, donde Marinette sostenia una pequeña fotografía de su bebé gracias a la ecografía.

Estando lado a lado lo entendieron, más no dijeron nada.

Estaban agradecidos con los errores que llevaban en su pasado, así como en su mente, a pesar de todas las emociones se arremolinaban de forma intensa, sabían que ese querer que habían desarrollado no era tan simple como querían verlo.

No había aparecido de forma espontánea de la noche a la mañana, habían pasado años el uno al lado del otro, siempre ahí a pesar de sus defectos o virtudes.

Se conocían, confiaban ciegamente en la persona que sostenia sus manos, y todo eso habia resultado de un sinfín de recuerdos juntos.

Muy en el fondo estaban conscientes de que conocían la respuesta a la elección que tendrían que hacer tarde o temprano.

No sólo por aquel pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de Marinette, sino porque todo lo que sentían juntos era algo completamente nuevo a la vez que realmente conocido.

Adrien se dejó caer en el suelo del apartamento, comenzando a sacar de una caja de cartón unos cuantos libros que se podían resumir en extensos recetarios que llevaba ocupando desde que había terminado con los estudios de gastronomía hasta un gran número de tomos de manga que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Comenzó a acomodarlos en la parte del estante de la sala de estar que le habia pedido ocupar a Marinette, luego de reacomodar unos cuantos libros que tenía en la parte más alta para el ocupar la última repisa del estante, así ella no tendría que agacharse a tomar alguno de sus libros si así lo precisaba.

Ambos después de la primera consulta médica con Rose y después de una extensa charla con Chloé después de esperarla, habían comenzado a discutir su situación sobre compartir apartamento.

Citando las palabras de Gabriel Agreste; Marinette no deseaba que Adrien se perdiera de algun momento importante, además de que estaba de acuerdo en que aquello les haría repasar con mayor tranquilidad sus sentimientos.

Adrien de forma inmediata le sugirió que él se mudara con ella, pues no quería que tuviese que hacer cambios demasiado excesivos en su rutina diaria además de que su Boutique se encontraba más cerca, y él se negaba a que Marinette aumentara el recorrido hacia su trabajo.

Además de que él fácilmente podía dejar su apartamento debido a que él era el dueño de este, pues después del inicio de los tramites de su divorcio se vio en la necesidad de buscar un lugar donde vivir de ahí en adelante, y gracias a su padre que había servido como un _presta nombre_ , pudo adquirirlo con parte de sus ahorros de la juventud.

― _Podremos dividirnos los gastos por la mitad, y así será más fácil para ambos comenzar a ahorrar para cuando la hora del nacimiento se acerque, o para que no terminemos llorando con los precios de la universidad_ ― se había explicado esa vez, haciendo reír a Marinette.

Marinette se aseguró de que estuviese seguro, pues ella de alguna forma tampoco deseaba que tuviese problemas para trasladarse a su trabajo o que aquello le hiciera llegar tarde de forma constante, a lo que Adrien respondió que no existiría problema alguno.

Fue entonces que habia quedado acordado que él se mudaría de forma _parcial_ con ella. Y así, el lunes siguiente con ayuda de Alya, Nino y Chloé (quien, más que ayudar, estaba jugando con Joey) comenzaron a empacar un poco de las cosas del apartamento de Adrien.

Libros, ropa, ciertas decoraciones e instrumentos de cocina que rara vez ocupaba.

Además de asegurarse de cubrir los muebles del lugar con telas plásticas, para así evitar que estos se deterioraran.

Y aunque ese día habían terminado de llevar todo lo elegido hasta el departamento de Marinette, la cuestión de tener tiempo para acomodar todo era algo totalmente diferente.

Ambos habían comenzado a trabajar horas extras. Adrien debido a que lo habia prometido a la Chef Césaire, y Marinette quien deseaba tener una línea completa antes de que estuviese con menos disponibilidad debido a su embarazo.

Por lo tanto, cuando ambos llegaban al apartamento lo último que deseaban era terminar de desempacar las cajas que se habían amontonado en la sala de estar.

Simplemente querían tomar una buena ducha; en la mayoría de los casos, juntos, cabe destacar.

Agradeciendo así la idea e _insistencia_ de Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien pudo escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y se dedicó a observar de reojo a una somnolienta Marinette quien se tallaba sus ojos, aun con su cabello enmarañado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que aquel pequeño y ajustado short, al igual que la camisa de _spider-man_ que le pertenecía a ella, le quedaban un poco más ceñidos en la región abdominal, mostrando como se comenzaba a formar un pequeño bulto ahí.

Según las cuentas de Marinette, esta se encontraba ahora en su novena semana de embarazo.

― Pensé que hoy dormirías hasta tarde al ser tú día libre ― murmuró Marinette, acercándose hasta él para sentarse sobre el sofá, pudiendo observar su espalda a la perfección durante unos instantes antes él se girara a verla.

Marinette mordió su labio de forma inconsciente mientras fingía estar distraída por algo más importante al otro lado de la habitación, intentando no obviar que a pesar de todo, el ver el torso desnudo de Adrien pasearse por su apartamento era algo a lo cual apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

― La verdad es que has dejado caer tu brazo de forma poco _grácil_ sobre mi rostro y me he despertado ― confesó con cierta malicia, observando como un puchero se formaba en los labios de Marinette ― No pude volver a dormir, así que decidí arreglar un poco lo que he estado retrasando ¿Y tú? Apenas son las seis de la mañana ― agregó, girándose nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la caja con un par de tomos de manga restantes, ocultando así su potente sonrojó al recordar el por qué no pudo volver a dormir.

El ver a Marinette a su lado al despertar se habia convertido en uno de sus breves pasatiempos matutinos. Pero, a pesar de que la _actividad_ que antes hacían para poder llegar a su meta ahora era algo _recreativo_ entre ellos, la visión de ella cada mañana simplemente lograba despertar en él más de una fantasía.

Lo que terminaba por poner las cosas muy difíciles debajo de su pantalón.

Y que eso ocurriera cada mañana realmente le hacían sentirse como si fuese un adolescente nuevamente, cosa que lograba ponerlo de nervios.

Llevándolo a estar despierto desde temprano buscando que aquello bajara de manera natural, pero, tampoco su presencia repentina es que _ayudara mucho_.

― Bien, la verdad solo tuve un deseo por levantarme temprano ― intentó mentir, pero al escuchar la escueta risa de Adrien frente a ella mientras sus hombros desnudos se movían al ritmo de esta la hicieron resoplar ― ¡Hey, no veo lo gracioso a querer ser productiva! ― protestó, tomando uno de los cojines del sofá lanzándolo justo en la cabeza de Adrien.

Quien, al recibir el impacto se inclinó hacia adelante, terminando por golpear su frente contra el librero.

― ¿Auch? ― alcanzó a murmurar, girándose hacia ella de nueva cuenta, cruzando sus brazos ― Ya hemos hablado sobre el lastimar al padre de tu bebé, Nette ― soltó de forma burlesca, notando como el rostro de ella se ofuscaba ante aquellas palabras, cosa que lo hizo sonreír ― Además, es bastante gracioso, no te gusta levantarte temprano y solo me hizo pensar si era el día opuesto ― refutó con sorna, recibiendo de nueva cuenta otro cojín, esta vez en su rostro.

Estaba dispuesto a agregar algo, cuando un sonido bastante peculiar llegó a sus oídos; El estómago de Marinette había rugido.

Y ella ante esto, no pudo hacer más que enterrar su rostro en el último cojín del sofá al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Adrien, que a pesar de todo, sabía que no se burlaba precisamente de ella.

― Me ha dado hambre ¿Feliz? ― murmuró con dificultad pues su rostro aún se encontraba contra el cojín.

― Esto es nuevo, sé bien que si pudieras dormirías gran parte del día sin despertarte a pesar de tener hambre ― canturreó divertido, levantándose de su lugar para quedar sentado ahora frente a ella en la mesita de centro, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Marinette para que esta lo levantara y pudiese observarla ― Estoy feliz de haber presenciado esto en primera fila ― añadió con una sonrisa, logrando que Marinette perdiera el aliento durante unos segundos.

― Es cosa del embarazo ¿Sabes? ― se defendió, sintiendo como las manos de Adrien apretaban un poco sus mejillas, para después plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

― Lo sé, es más difícil despertarte que mover un oso ― Marinette rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario, pero admitiendo mentalmente que tenía un punto ― ¿Algo en especial que se te apetezca para desayunar? ¿Algun antojo? ― preguntó curioso, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Marinette arrugó su nariz, pensativa.

Pues hasta la fecha no habia tenido aquellos malestares mañaneros lejos de las agruras que sentía en la boca del estómago cada tanto, y agradecía que las náuseas no formaran parte de los síntomas _que usualmente_ presentan las embarazadas.

Así como tampoco antojos específicos, o algo que fuese fuera de sus gustos habituales.

― A decir verdad no, así que dejaré que el Chef me sorprenda con algo además de cereal ― atinó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrien frunció su ceño, fingiendo encontrarse ofendido por aquel comentario.

― Solo fue una vez y fue una broma ― se defendió, soltando el rostro de ella por fin.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante su actitud.

― Adrien, te juro que lo peor que puedes hacer cuando alguien sabe que estudias gastronomía y te pide que le prepares algo, lo primero que se te venga a la mente sea servirle cereal en un tazón, más cuando esa persona está pagando tus estudios y es tu padre ― y ante aquel comentario, él se levantó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus labios, guardando una carcajada en su boca al recordar aquel momento.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando Marinette se percató de algo que los holgados pantalones de Adrien habían estado ocultando mientras se encontraba sentado y levemente encorvado; pues, sin duda alguna algo parecía querer liberarse de las prendas.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues _prácticamente_ estaba siendo apuntada directamente a la cara.

Y si se lo preguntaban, vaya que _el chef_ la habia sorprendido.

En cuanto él se percató de que su virilidad estaba _más que erguida_ prácticamente frente al rostro de Marinette, llevó sus manos hasta aquella zona cubriéndola por completo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, donde para su mala suerte terminó por chocar contra la mesita de centro sin tener algún tipo de escapatoria rápida.

― Eh, será mejor que vaya a sorprenderte pero de otra manera ― se excusó, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible ante aquella situación.

Pero ¿Realmente podía encontrarse calmado? Si bien, entre ellos la vergüenza había quedado muchos años atrás si se atrevía a comentarlo en el amplio contexto de la palabra, por que conocían situaciones bastante incomodas del otro, además de que de cierta forma ya conocían casi cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en un acto completamente inapropiado que no había pasado entre ellos y que _solo una vez_ estuvo a punto de ocurrir, momento en el que se negó al encontrarse con otro tipo de deseos.

Tragó fuerte al sentir la pequeña mano de Marinette aferrarse a su muñeca logrando que se detuviera en seco, haciéndolo respingar y con los nervios a flor de piel no tuvo más que virar su vista hacia ella.

No supo adivinar lo que las expresiones de Marinette le mostraban en ese momento, pues podía notar un poco de burla en aquella sonrisa nerviosa, así como una faceta _algo inocente_ que era característico de ella al sentirse avergonzada.

― ¿Mi golpe fue lo único que evito que volvieras a dormir? ― se atrevió a preguntar, desviando su mirada.

Adrien imitó aquel gesto, sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta al verse en aquella situación. _¿Cómo era que aquella pregunta volviese más difícil la situación?_ , fue lo único que pudo pensar.

― Lo del golpe fue verdad ― carraspeó de forma involuntaria, para después dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro ― Pero, bueno, _ese problema_ que viste ha sido la razón por la que no pude volver a dormir ― confesó con sinceridad, sonriendo de medio lado.

Aquello no era un comentario descarado por que hablaba con la sinceridad con la que siempre se habia dirigido a ella, y eso era lo magnifico de lo que habían llegado a construir. Esa sinceridad que, con otras personas, lejos de ser un comentario que dispersara las dudas, simplemente lograría meterlo en problemas.

Y al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette se intensificaba, cayó en cuenta de que quizás ella misma compartía su pensar.

― ¿Incluso dormida soy irresistible? ― cuestionó en tono de broma, buscarlo hacer reír y que el tenso ambiente (pero de alguna forma, no incomodo) se dispersara.

Pero lo único que recibió en ese momento fue un gesto serio colándose por las facciones de Adrien a la par que un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza.

Ante aquella confesión silenciosa, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma acelerada, logrando que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en sus labios.

Pues, tenía dos cosas en mente.

La primera era que de alguna forma se sentía _ciertamente poderosa_ al provocar aquello en él sin siquiera buscarlo, incluso estando en una situación poco favorable y con un golpe en el rostro de por medio.

Y, lo segundo fue algo que logro que se desarmara por completo; Adrien estaba pasando por una _notoria_ excitación al igual que un deseo hacia ella, pero no por eso él la había despertado para calmar su libido, por el contrario había decidido ocupar su mente en algo más.

Cosa que, sabia de primera de primera mano por experiencias propias y de sus amigas que aquello era increíblemente difícil.

No había podido elegir mejor padre para su hijo, así como tampoco había podido elegir a nadie mejor que él para profesarle aquellos sentimientos y desear estar a su lado.

― Siéntate, por favor ― pidió ella con un hilo de voz, haciendo que el parpadeara, sorprendido al ver como Marinette palmeaba el lugar libre a su lado.

Él lo hizo, justo como ella se lo había ordenado.

Marinette no pudo evitar recordar la noche que ambos se enteraron que serían padres, así como los sucesos de esta después de tirar los resultados en la sala y caminar de forma torpe hasta la habitación de él, donde se entregaron por primera vez porque así lo elegían y no por su extraño plan.

Adrien habia logrado que llegará a la gloria con algo que nunca habían experimentado juntos, frenándola en el momento que ella deseaba lograr lo mismo con él.

De ahí en más, la oportunidad de _complacerlo_ se habia presentado en más de una ocasión al pasar el tiempo, pero Adrien no hacía mención de eso.

Pensó en la razón de ello, y antes de que el pudiese decir algo, se colocó en el suelo entre las piernas de él, con la confianza de tomar el inicio de los holgados pantalones que llevaba, esperando que él dijera algo.

― ¡Hey! Marinette, espera ― se apresuró a decir, nervioso, buscando las manos de ella para que no tirara de su prenda ― Esto no es necesario ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, además solo es de esperar un poco _más para que baje_ o después de desayunar podríamos regresar a la cama un momento ― sus palabras salían de forma rápida, y por un momento pensó que con ahora seguramente Marinette reiría de él por encontrarse haciendo lo que tanto le llegaba a recriminar; balbucear.

 _Si no quieres_ , aquella pequeña frase que confirmo lo que en esos instantes su mente comenzó a pensar.

Y, siendo sincera; en realidad aquella acción era algo que no le agradaba mucho, Adrien lo sabía y parecía recordar bien.

Su amistad y confianza habían logrado que ella desahogara su desagrado ante aquella acción después de que _prácticamente_ era lo que a su _prometido_ parecía satisfacer, sin tener en cuenta sus deseos. Al final, entendió que ese gusto adquirido por él era debido a que al cerrar los ojos _podía imaginar_ cualquier cosa, menos a ella.

Ante la respuesta de Adrien, sintió como su libido aumento, y no era uno donde buscara terminar satisfecha; simplemente quería que él disfrutara.

Además la idea de _hacer eso_ , lejos de parecerle algo que realmente no disfrutaría, resultaba todo lo contrario.

Todo porque se trataba de él.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios de él, haciéndolo callar con su dedo índice pues seguía buscando _algo_ para convencerla de que aquello no era necesario.

Porque en ese momento para ella _se habia convertido en una necesidad._

― El asunto es que sí quiero ― respondió casi en un murmullo, sin despegar su mirada de la de él, logrando que Adrien tomara una bocanada de aire debido a la impresión.

Pues, así como Adrien recordaba cuales eran sus _incomodidades_ respecto a las relaciones íntimas gracias a charlas en el pasado, ella también lo hacía.

En más de una vez había soltado que _aquello_ era una clase de fantasía, dado que su ahora ex esposa siempre se había negado a ello y con una pareja anterior a esta las cosas habían resultado de forma terrible hasta terminar en el hospital completamente avergonzado.

― Pero ― intentó refutar, a lo que ella procedió a generar un poco más de presión sobre los labios de él con su dedo, para después comenzar a deslizarlo desde su mentón hasta su abdomen de forma casi tortuosa.

― Prometiste que podría en otra ocasión ¿Recuerdas? ― alzó una ceja de forma divertida al ver su expresión ― Aun así, tú tienes la última palabra ― por que por más que ella supiera que _quizás_ era algo que en realidad deseaba, no haría algo que él no quisiera.

Justo como él la trataba al juntar sus cuerpos mientras sus respiraciones eran arrítmicas, sintiendo la calidez del otro mientras descubrían si el _quererse_ de la forma en la que lo hacían era lo suficientemente fuerte, negándose a abandonar aquello que de alguna forma habían encontrado sin buscar.

― Pones la situación más dura de lo que debería ser, Nette ― soltó con un suave titubeo en su voz, pero sin negarse.

― Creo que no solamente hablamos de la situación ― y con un suave movimiento, descendió la mano que se encontraba aun sobre el abdomen de él llegando hasta la protuberancia que podía ser distinguida aún mejor en aquella posición para ella.

Logrando que un suspiro de satisfacción saliera de la garganta de Adrien, quien para sorpresa de Marinette, en ningún momento se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos.

Pues quería observarla y grabar en su memoria aquel evento con en el cual no esperaba verse envuelto.

Suaves caricias sobre sus prendas se convirtieron en un ligero agarre por parte de ella a su virilidad, sintiéndose completamente ansiosa y de forma inesperada, _disfrutando aquello_ que en el pasado realmente no quería realizar.

Pero al igual que la música en los conciertos; No al disfrutar aquello quiere decir que se trata de la música o incluso de las bandas y géneros musicales, sino más bien con quien compartes la experiencia.

No atesoraba en su mente los conciertos de Jagged Stone solo porque fuese su cantante favorito, si no por qué la compañía que habia tenido había sido excepcional.

Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose y Adrien. Recordando que, con ese último había vivido una de las mejores experiencias de uno de los conciertos del cantante, pues al ver que no alcanzaba a ver por la multitud, él se habia inclinado para que se subiera a sus hombros.

Pronto se dio cuenta que ella misma sentía su zona intima comenzaba a sentirse levemente humedecida, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse aún más al verse excitada con sus propias acciones.

Sintió las piernas de Adrien temblar en cuanto sus pequeñas manos se anclaron al inicio de su holgado pantalón e incluso a su ropa interior, logrando que soltará de nueva cuenta un suspiro cuando Marinette tiró de ellos con delicadeza, teniendo por fin _aquello_ liberado frente a ella.

Él tragó saliva al observarla algo nervioso mientras envolvía su miembro con una de sus manos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza al sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda de forma instantánea.

Marinette poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la erguida virilidad frente a ella, dejando que su aliento chocase con esta mientras sonreía al sentir nuevamente a Adrien temblar ligeramente, provocando que sus propias piernas temblaran.

Presionó sus labios con suavidad por el costado del miembro, escuchando como un gutural gemido salía de los labios de él, haciéndola sonreír de satisfacción al ver que seguía sin cerrar los ojos, su mirada no se despegaba de ella.

 _Adrien quería grabar aquello en su memoria, no quería aquel recuerdo con nadie más._ Pensó, relamiéndose los labios sin despegarse de _él_.

Y con aquel pensamiento en mente, abrió su boca lo suficiente para que el inicio de la virilidad de él entrara, acariciando dicha parte con sus labios y con la calidez de su interior.

― _Demonios,_ Marinette ― gruño por lo bajo al percibir aquella cálida sensación mientras su respiración comenzaba a mostrarse agitada, aferrándose de lo poco que podía del sofá para no perder la cordura.

Sentir la suavidad de los labios de ella que ya bien conocía posarse sobre su miembro realmente era una experiencia incomparable, una que realmente estaba disfrutando.

Lejos de que esta fuese simplemente algo llevado por el libido o el deseo que compartían mutuamente, era una conexión que compartían gracias a él como se conocían.

Sentimientos y sensaciones que iban anclados en ambos lados y que, fácilmente los hacían caer de forma inmediata después de haber cruzado la línea.

Una suave succión lo hizo respingar mientras sus piernas se tensaban, sintiendo casi de inmediato como esta se repetía de forma consecutiva.

El lascivo sonido de la saliva de ella empapando aquella parte de él lo hizo jadear aún más, comenzando a murmurar el nombre de _Marinette_ por lo bajo.

Los ojos de ella mostraban satisfacción al verlo _levemente sometido_ de aquella manera, y entendió por un suave movimiento de caderas que ella realizaba que _quizás_ lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Su pecho se inflo con un poco de orgullo ante ello, haciéndolo sonreír de forma descarada.

Sonrisa que se borró de su rostro al percibir una sensación aterciopelada acariciar su virilidad al mismo tiempo que Marinette lograba hundirse _más_.

― _Nette_ , si sigues así vas a tener un desastre aquí ― alcanzó a murmurar entre jadeos, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella para acariciarlo.

 _Verla ahí_ en aquella posición sería algo que nunca sacaría de su cabeza.

Así como su sonrisa o la calidez que le compartía al estar en la misma cama.

Como respuesta silenciosa a su acertado comentario, ella continuo con sus acciones con _más intensidad_ , succionando con delicadeza mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba de acariciar la base del miembro.

Diciéndole prácticamente que perdiera el autocontrol y tocara el cielo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, pudo percatarse de aquel suave y casi _imperceptible_ aroma que ella desprendía cuando se encontraba excitada.

Fue entonces que perdió todo control de sí mismo, dejándose caer por fin en la ola de sensaciones en las que Marinette buscaba hundirlo en aquel instante, liberándose por completo.

Ella no había retirado el miembro de su boca, por lo cual la vio hacer arcadas al pasar por su garganta todo lo que había salido de él en cuanto llegó su liberación. Aquel gesto logró que su respiración se acelerara aún más en cuanto dejó de sentir sus suaves labios alrededor de _él_.

Se inclinó hacia ella, notando que habia unas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos gracias al esfuerzo de _pasar_ todo aquello por su garganta.

Adrien no lo pensó, y con delicadeza besó por debajo de sus ojos buscando un alivio para ella, quien lucía tan agitada como él.

Para después buscar sus labios y besarla sin miramientos, importándole poco si existía _algun resto_ de su propio ser en ellos. Él deseaba poseer sus labios, besarlos y sentir aquella suavidad que le hacía perder la locura.

Cuando Marinette envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, levantándose lentamente para poder quedar sobre él ahora, Adrien pensó que la idea del desayuno tendría que esperar un poco más.

Fue entonces cuando ella se alejó de forma inesperada, levantándose de sus piernas mientras que con pasos torpes comenzaba a caminar con prisa hacia el baño mientras su garganta parecía hacer arcadas de nueva cuenta.

Se levantó de inmediato para poder seguirla, acomodándose en el camino sus prendas, estaba claramente preocupado.

― Marinette, hey ― le habló con delicadeza en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con ella encuclillada sobre el suelo con el inodoro frente a ella mientras vomitaba.

Se acomodó junto a ella en suelo, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza buscando darle un poco de confort, haciéndole saber que él se encontraba ahí.

Pasó uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja en cuanto Marinette dejó de vomitar, para después por inercia cortar un poco de papel de baño y entregárselo.

Marinette lo aceptó, con un semblante _derrotado_ mientras limpiaba sus labios. Observó como Adrien bajaba la tapa del inodoro y jalaba la palanca para que el contenido se fuese por las cañerías.

― Lo siento ― alcanzó a murmurar, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él alzó una ceja ante su disculpa, negando con la cabeza.

― No hay razón alguna para que te disculpes ― atinó a decir, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de ella ― No hace falta decir que eso fue _increíble_ ― confesó con timidez mordiendo sus labios.

― Aun así, arruine un buen momento, casi vomito sobre ti ― refutó con pesar, inclinándose hacia él.

― No sería la primera vez ― bromeó, sintiendo como los hombros de ella se movían, quizás ahogando una fuerte carcajada ― Además, esta vez es más normal, estas embarazada Marinette ― puntualizó mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda de nuevo, escuchándola suspirar.

― El vómito y nauseas no habían aparecido hasta ahora, tampoco la repulsión a ciertos alimentos y tiene que pasar justamente _así_ ― se quejó de mala gana. Y aunque Adrien no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro de que en su rostro tenía un pequeño puchero.

― La verdad fuiste algo desconsiderada con él bebé, yo tampoco estaría feliz con un alimento así ― añadió con una sonrisa entre dientes.

De forma inmediata sintió como las manos de Marinette lo empujaban hacia atrás, haciendo de callera de espaldas. Adrien no se quejó, pues lo tenía bien merecido por aquel comentario.

Entonces, después de mirarse unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a reír ante la situación.

Sin dejar de reír ella le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a recomponerse, tirando de él y, de alguna forma él quedó incluso más cerca de lo que estaba antes, y pronto ambos guardaron silencio.

― _Eso_ fue, bueno, increíble ― repitió, rascándose su mejilla de forma nerviosa ― Lo disfrute mucho, si es que te lo preguntas. Y, con esto, lo hace perfectamente imperfecto porque estoy aquí a tu lado en una de tus primeras nauseas ― atinó a decir con suavidad, haciendo que ella volviese a sonreír.

Antes de que Marinette pudiese agregar algo, su estómago comenzó a rugir, logrando que su rostro se volviese a teñir de carmín.

― Creo que realmente me debo poner a hacer el desayuno ― comentó, levantándose del suelo a la par que estiraba una mano para ayudar a Marinette a que lo imitara ― Ehm, te parece que después de desayunar, estemos un momento en la habitación y ehm ― ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa por lo bajo, haciéndolo sonrojar ahora a él.

Marinette asintió, adivinando que quería continuar lo que habían dejado en el sofá a medias.

― Me lavaré los dientes y después iré a ayudarte ¿De acuerdo? La sensación en mi boca no es agradable ― repuso en voz baja mientras cubría su boca, pues ahora se encontraba _demasiado_ cerca.

― Iré a ello entonces ― y antes de salir del baño, le plantó un suave beso en la frente, para después retirar la mano que mantenía sobre sus labios y dejar otro beso _ahí_ , sonriéndole.

Se quedó un momento estática cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, definitivamente Adrien tenía razón.

Aquello era perfectamente imperfecto, y eso estaba bien.

[…]

Después de su ajetreada mañana en su apartamento le fue inevitable no llegar algo tarde a la _boutique_ y que parte de sus planes se fueran prácticamente por la borda, pero realmente nadie podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desde que había llegado.

Debido a eso, a llegar ya había un gran tumulto de gente buscando prendas que comprar de la diseñadora que había trabajado en diseños exclusivos para _Louis Vuitton_ y, como era de esperarse, las chicas que se encontraban atendiendo necesitaron un poco de ayuda extra.

Por lo tanto Mireille tuvo que salir a ayudar, dejando el taller donde se encontraba trazando unos patrones que Marinette habia dejado sin terminar la noche anterior, donde ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle en ello aparte de sus deberes de pasar aquellos patrones a la tela, siendo sumamente considerada con ella.

Después de todo, todos sus empleados ya sabían que se encontraba embarazada.

Cosa que hizo gritar a más de una de las chicas que trabajaban como dependientes de la tienda, e incluso a Théo, quien a pesar de querer mantenerse en una pieza ante la noticia no pudo evitar sacar su lado sensible como _multi-_ artista que era.

― _Si has podido pasar la página, creo que es hora que yo empiece a buscar escribir un nuevo capítulo ¿No crees?_ ― Habían sido las palabras de Théo, después de que las chicas comenzaran a hablar sobre la fiesta que tenían que organizar. Marinette entendió perfectamente que se refería a Mireille, y por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ser una especie de ejemplo.

Pero, el simple hecho de encontrarse en cinta no era una excusa para poner de su parte ante tal caos, dejando a cargo al varón que, en primera instancia iba a acompañarla por algunos rollos de telas que terminarían usando durante el resto de la semana.

Él la observó no muy convencido, pero al ver que no solamente comenzaban a entrar mujeres a la tienda, analizo la situación y pensó que quizás estar ahí él las cosas sería más calmadas y podría cuidar a sus compañeras; aunque era bien sabido que cuando se encontraban molestas podían ser sumamente peligrosas.

Y ahora, saliendo de la tienda de telas que era su predilecta, _Tissus Reine,_ estaba segura de que Adrien pegaría el grito al cielo al ver que debía llevar un par de rollos de encaje blanco y otro par de tela de brocado en color beige.

Era bastante lo que debía cargar, y para su fortuna habia podido encontrar un lugar libre donde estacionar su camioneta, así que llevar cada rollo de forma independiente no sería una tarea difícil, pues ni loca intentaría hacerlo con más peso, no deseaba ponerse en una situación irremediable.

Al principio pensó el hecho de llevar cada rollo, pensando lo más lógico; cargar peso extra no era saludable, menos en su estado.

Pero cada uno por separado era ligero, y un pensamiento llegó a su mente mientras se encontraba pagando la mercancía, logrando que su rostro se colorara y que la cajera le preguntara si se encontraba bien.

Había recordado un suceso de esa mañana, en específico; a Adrien sobre ella.

Y estaba segura que si podía con el peso que sentía cuando él se dejaba caer sobre de ella cuando ambos habían alcanzado la liberación, cargar cada rollo de tela por separado no sería nada malo.

Solo que no había reparado en un pequeño detalle, pues teniendo aquel rollo de tela de encaje blanco en sus manos y observando la cajuela se dio cuenta que no existía alguna forma humana posible de sacar las llaves de su abrigo y abrir la camioneta sin dejar caer el rollo en el sucio pavimento.

Suspiró resignada, debía volver a la tienda a dejar el rollo y después volver a abrir la cajuela, con el peligro de que alguien sacara algun objeto de su camioneta o incluso peor.

Pero antes de que pudiese refunfuñar para sí misma, pudo sentir como una mano se adentraba a su chaqueta y el sonido de que la alarma habia sido desactivada llegó a sus oídos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vislumbro a esa persona que hacia no mucho tiempo lograba que aún se derrumbara ante todo lo ocurrido, pero a diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto y termino por encararlo; en esta ocasión no se sentía _molesta_ , así como tampoco deseaba tirarse a llorar.

Luka no le dijo nada y se dispuso a abrir la cajuela, tomando con delicadeza el rollo de tela que llevaba Marinette en manos y acomodándolo en su lugar.

Cuando él la miró, Marinette supo por su expresión que tenía miedo de que le gritara e incluso de lastimarla con su sola presencia. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Recordó las palabras de Théo, _ella ya habia pasado la página_ , y no por el simple hecho de _estar_ con alguien, sino porque uno de sus sueños estaba creciendo dentro de ella y, porque habia sanado gracias a un cariño sincero que no pedía nada a cambio.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― se atrevió a preguntar con un titubeo en su voz.

Pensó en Adrien de inmediato y en la breve conversación que habia tenido con Kagami, y como a pesar de que de cierta forma en el pasado se sentía resentido con ella había podido dejar las cosas en claro con quien pensaba que habia arruinado parte de su vida.

Quizás no habia perdonado por completo, pero había seguido adelante.

Ya no tenía necesidad alguna de huir del pasado ahora que estaba segura de su presente.

― Te lo agradecería ― contestó de forma amable, observando como la expresión de él se relajaba.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, la mercancía que habia comprado se encontraba ya en la cajuela de su camioneta mientras Luka la cerraba. Aquello había sido más fácil con su ayuda, admitió.

― Y, bien ¿Qué haces por aquí? No eres alguien que venga por estos rumbos ― preguntó Marinette, intentando aliviar el entorno de tensión en el cual se encontraban.

― Bueno, solo acompañe a Marc a comprar a _Les Coupons_ cruzando la calle y ― hizo una expresión de fastidio, para después cubrir su rostro ― Lo siento por mencionarlo, yo ― se detuvo en cuanto vio a Marinette negar con su cabeza, con una expresión tranquila.

― Esta bien, no hay problema ― por primera vez se sintió segura de aquellas palabras que eran dirigidas a Luka, quien relajo su expresión.

Pero aún seguía visiblemente nervioso.

― Marc te vio con dificultades, y la verdad me ha mandado de forma obligatoria a ayudarte aunque fuese recibido con golpes ― confesó en un murmullo, llevando su mirada hacia el local que se encontraba cruzando la calle ― Mencionó que si no terminaba con una paliza, entonces, quizás sería buen momento para disculparme, esta vez de forma sincera y sin mentiras ― hizo una pausa, apenado de la situación, sin tener idea si aquello provocaría _furia_ en Marinette ― ¿Crees que podríamos charlar? Entenderé si repites que no quieres verme, pero, pensé en lo último que me dijiste, y tienes razón, siempre la has tenido ― finalizó mientras desviaba su mirada.

Marinette ya no era la misma mujer que era meses atrás, lo supo en ese momento.

Porque por más que hubiese sufrido gracias a las mentiras de Luka, ahora estaba segura de que no lamentaba nada.

Los golpes duros al corazón que logran que uno se derribe, son una prueba más para poder levantarse de una forma más fuerte y espectacular que antes. Y, no siempre se tiene que hacer de forma solitaria, eso ahora lo comprendía.

― Creo que podemos charlar en lo que Marc compra en _Les Coupons_ , presiento que sigue sin ser de tu agrado estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar con alguien que busca material ― se atrevió a comentar en tonó de broma, sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Luka ― Solo sé sincero ― añadió, presionando uno de los botones para encender la alarma de su camioneta.

No podía olvidar el daño que le habia hecho, eso nunca ocurriría.

― Lo seré.

Pero podía perdonar y por fin cerrar esa parte de su vida, para continuar con su futuro.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Un capitulo con poco más de 6600 palabras.

Por fin las cosas comienzan a caer por su propio peso, y no me refiero a la interesante relación que llevan hasta ahora Adrien y Marinette, quienes a pesar que dejaron la etiqueta de _amigos_ , actúan como ellos mismos a pesar de todo, y creo que es lo bello de una relación donde se conocen así de bien y las cosas por si solas son una experiencia nueva.

También, era momento de esa charla con Luka. Marinette ya no es la misma mujer lastimada, y aunque precisamente su cambio no se debe a Adrien, este fue de gran ayuda para poder cambiar la página de su vida de una vez por todas, tomando el ejemplo de él con Kagami.

Perdonar, pero no olvidar. Aunque este último todavía no perdona por completo, eso es para otra ocasión.

Lo que hizo Luka está mal, es algo que no respaldo, pero por favor quiero que lean el próximo capítulo para que vean todo su contexto; que sí, sigue estando terriblemente mal, pero es algo que sucede mucho, y que es lamentable, y todo esto por los prejuicios.

Pero para Marinette esta charla es necesaria, pues necesita cerrar ese capítulo de su vida por completo, aunque no tenga remordimientos, ya es una persona adulta y con esto lo demuestra.

No tengo mucho más que añadir del capítulo, pues ha sido algo bastante largo y con muchas emociones.

¡Espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo sobre la charla!

En este punto Marinette tiene sus nueve semanitas de embarazo, que son aproximadamente dos meses :')

Y ¿Verdad que Marc es un amor obligando a Luka a ir? ¡Sabe que la paliza la tiene bien merecida!

En fin ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta emotiva historia, que espero que a pesar de todo, les este dejando un bonito mensaje sobre el amor y el seguir adelante, además del perdón (¡Pero nunca olviden!)

Un besaso y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	32. treinta

Después de una breve llamada por parte de Luka a Marc comentándole lo sucedido, ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso calmado hacia la plaza _Saint Pierre_ que se encontraba al cruzar la calle. Ella, por su parte, le escribió un breve mensaje a Théo explicándole que se retrasaría un poco.

Al avanzar ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, sumidos en lo que finalmente podrían decir y en todo lo que terminarían por escuchar.

No demoraron más que unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la plaza tan popular, vislumbrando frente a sus ojos como el carrusel que era una de las atracciones principales del lugar tanto para los que vivían en la ciudad como para los turistas, se encontraba completamente lleno por infantes que tiraban de las manos de sus padres, rogándoles el poder subir.

Quizás se quedó más de lo planeado observando con una amplia sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba el carrusel, deteniendo su caminar.

Había visitado muchas veces ese lugar en el pasado; con su abuela, con sus padres, con sus amigos. Incluso recordó haber paseado por aquel extenso parque en más de una ocasión con quien ahora le acompañaba. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a ojos de Marinette era como visitar un lugar completamente nuevo.

Ahora tenía otro significado para ella.

― _Ya sabes. La primera vez subiendo a nuestro bebé al carrusel_ ― era lo que Adrien le habia dicho en aquella ocasión mientras buscaba su mirada con sus ojos, con una chispa de alegría reluciendo en todo su esplendor.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta su vientre que comenzaba a abultarse un poco, ciñéndose levemente al pantalón.

Aquel lugar era nuevo para ella porque en ese momento, quizás sin que ella misma se hubiese dado cuenta, había comenzado a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su vida.

Uno donde Adrien se encontraba a su lado sin esperar nada a cambio.

Y quizás, en aquel momento con sus comentarios absurdos sobre _su bebé_ vomitándolo, quizás se había dado cuenta de que en definitiva sentía algo más por él.

― ¿Marinette? ― la voz confundida de Luka le hizo levantar su mirada hacia él, quien se encontraba unos pasos frente a ella.

Algo que, si lo veía en retrospectiva, siempre había sido así.

― No es nada ― respondió con seguridad, reanudando su camino para poder pasar de largo de él, ahora dejándolo tras su espalda mientras seguía caminando hacia el frente.

No miraba atrás insegura.

Como si de un golpe de suerte se tratara, una banca frente al carrusel fue desocupada por un par de amigos que se estaban tomando _selfies,_ probablemente turistas, y no tardaron en tomar asiento en el lugar.

Marinette observó de reojo la banca que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, esta se encontraba ocupada por una pareja de la tercera edad que mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

A sus ojos lucían completamente diferentes el uno del otro, pero al escuchar reír a la mujer con intensidad por algun comentario hecho por su contrario, no pudo más que sonreír al saber que quizás esas diferencias eran lo que los mantenían unidos.

― ¿Te puedo preguntar algo antes de que comiences a hablar? ― susurró con una media sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su acompañante quien al instante asintió ― ¿Alguna vez nos imaginaste _así_? ― cuestionó, volviendo su mirada hacia la pareja de _abuelos_ a su costado.

Luka guardo silencio, sin saber que responder realmente ante aquella pregunta. No quería que sus palabras fuesen una clase de veneno que terminara por dañarla más. Ya había hecho lo suficiente en ese ámbito.

Entendía a la perfección la pregunta astuta de ella, y se mordió el labio debido a los nervios.

Porque sí, de cierta forma en el pasado se había imaginado pasar el resto de su vida con Marinette; pero no _así_ , como ella implicaba en aquella pregunta, ninguno de los dos estarían _así_ de felices como la adorable pareja.

Se habría llevado la felicidad de ella junto con la suya. Y, quizás por la mirada pacifica que ella ahora le otorgaba (una que no había podido ver en mucho tiempo) supo que si en ese momento ella no lo odiaba, en _ese futuro_ quizás si lo hacía.

― No ― contestó por fin, recordando las palabras de Marinette sobre la sinceridad del asunto ― Te hubiera lastimado aún más ― soltó a modo de confesión mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabello, revolviéndolo con una creciente ansiedad.

Debía ser sincero con ella. Pero temía que aquella sinceridad terminara dañando su corazón; cosa que, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

― Yo tampoco ― afirmó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras bajaba un poco la mirada ― Es extraño, porque hasta ahora nunca me lo había planteado, y mientras más lo pienso, nada de ello viene a mi mente ― Quizás ya entendía que era un querer unilateral, sólo que estaba tan centrada en tantas cosas a la vez, que olvide pensar en mi misma ― añadió con una sonrisa tímida, logrando despertar una innata curiosidad en Luka.

Después de todo, no había usado la palabra _amor_.

― Yo de verdad lo intenté, Marinette, yo ― hizo una pausa, dejando caer sus hombros y para encorvarse en su posición, observándola de reojo ― No tengo excusas para lo que te hice, para lo que le hice a todos, incluyendo el recuerdo de mi hermana, todo lo que hice fue por miedo, y es realmente estúpido ― su cuerpo se exalto en cuanto sintió la pequeña mano de ella apoyarse sobre su hombro.

 _Él_ se estaba quebrando frente a ella por la culpabilidad mientras ella parecía florecer, _cosas del destino_ , se atrevió a pensar.

― He escuchado muchas excusas estúpidas de tu boca durante más de un año, creo que puedo escuchar una más si esta es la verdadera ― atinó a decir con un pequeño titubeo.

Preguntándose que hubiese hecho ella misma en esa situación un par de meses atrás.

Pero ahora, a pesar de que los dolorosos recuerdos seguían en su memoria, simplemente se remitían a lo que debían ser; recuerdos.

Luka la miró extrañado por la actitud ligeramente _cínica_ de su ex prometida, intentando no reír ante su comentario.

Era algo que estaba seguro nunca habia escuchado salir de boca de ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, maldiciéndose mentalmente, pues las palabras no eran lo suyo. Una y otra vez al hablar (o intentarlo) con ella al respecto, él terminaba logrando que la furia se demostrara en sus grandes ojos y el desprecio se marcara en sus facciones.

Pero al verla ahí a su costado, quizás levemente incomoda pero con la mirada en alto a afrontar cualquier situación entendió lo que Marc llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndole.

Las mentiras simplemente terminarían por herirla en lugar de repararla, y por ende, también lo lastimaría a él.

¿Quién estaba cuidando tan bien de él para tener increíbles personas a su alrededor?

― Después de Rose, eras la persona más preciada para Juleka, pues habías logrado sacar lo mejor de ella para enfrentarse al mundo por amor ― comenzó a relatar, sintiendo de repente su garganta completamente seca. Carraspeó un poco para poder continuar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella para que Marinette se asegurara que le decía la verdad, pues como ella, había aprendido que _las mentiras_ no eran su fuerte ― Me aferré a ti como el recuerdo de que el amor podía nacer en cualquier forma, siendo tú un catalizador de este; recordándome la felicidad de mi hermana. Pero, terminé por tomar más de lo que debía, termine tomando más de lo que deseaba sin pensarlo por el simple hecho de que tú lo entregabas todo por mí, tal como Juleka lo hacía al cuidarme e intentar aconsejarme ― sus palabras poco a poco comenzaron ser un débil hilo de voz que comenzaba a quebrantarse debido al remordimiento.

Marinette lo había visto sufrir por la pérdida de la persona que él había jurado proteger desde el momento en el que la habia conocido en la sala del hospital donde su madre se la presentaba ante sus ojos ansiosos. Era un niño apenas, pero ese tipo de recuerdo nunca podría salir de su memoria.

El como aquella pequeña bebé habia tomado entre sus pequeñas manos uno de sus dedos, mientras la emoción crecía en su pecho por ser el hermano mayor, porque no estaría solo nunca más y se encargaría de que ella tampoco.

Juleka no era solo su hermana, había sido su mejor amiga, su compañera de travesuras en abordo del _Liberty_. Era su confidente.

Quien sabía todo de él, y que al morir, todo lo que ella sabía de Luka se había terminado yendo con ella.

― No me estoy justificando, así como tampoco deseo que sientas pena por la persona que te hizo sentir miserable por su propia miseria ― agregó rápidamente, suspirando ― Pero en el momento, pensé que eras la respuesta correcta, pensé que en realidad podía amarte como querías que lo hiciera, como tus ojos anhelaban que te viera ― una sonrisa amarga se asomó por sus labios, desviando su mirada hacia el frente ― Porque tú me veías así, porque me apoyaste; lo correcto era corresponderte, lo correcto era no lastimar a mi madre aún más, ella esperaba cosas muy diferentes de mi a comparación de Juleka.

Ella jugó un momento con sus dedos buscando comprender sus últimas palabras, mientras el murmullo de las voces a su alrededor se colaban por sus oídos.

Exclamaciones de los niños emocionados, sus cortos pasos resonando por el lugar mientras corrían alrededor de la plaza.

― Una familia ― alcanzó a murmurar Marinette para sí misma, entendiendo ahora las expectativas a las que Luka se refería.

Unas que Juleka no podría cumplir en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No con Rose, por lo menos.

Luka asintió ante las palabras de Marinette, sintiéndose levemente cohibido.

― Mi madre siempre fue un alma libre, eso lo sabes bien; Nunca se casó con mi padre, pues para ellos era suficiente el amor que se tenían. Cuando el murió, para ella éramos aun parte de él, por ello siempre tuvo la gran ilusión del momento en el que Juleka y yo formáramos nuestra propia familia ― tragó saliva, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ― Al crecer, ambos supimos que eso sería más que complicado, y no podíamos evitar sentirnos culpables ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para romperle el corazón a nuestra madre? Sus dos hijos compartiendo más en común que el amor por la cultura _rock_ _punk_ ― Marinette observó que sus labios temblaron, como si de un miedo latente se tratara ― Ambos hijos atraídos por su mismo sexo ― finalizó, soltando una suave carcajada cargada de amargura e ironia.

 _Una culpa que no debía existir_ , fue lo primero que pudo pensar Marinette al escuchar sus palabras.

Recordando como su amiga al principio se rehusaba a aceptarse a sí misma al igual que a sus sentimientos, como para ella era difícil anteponerse ante todo aquello.

Entendió entonces que no solo era cuestión de prejuicios, incluso el pensamiento que en su momento se formó en su mente sobre el miedo al rechazo de su propia familia fue desechado.

Todo recaía en el punto de las expectativas; Que Juleka sabía que su hermano pasaba por su misma situación.

El silencio entre ellos se rompió de forma abrupta con un estruendoso golpe; Marinette había golpeado con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Luka, quien a pesar de que esperaba eso en algun punto, mantenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes para ello? _Luka_ , ustedes tenían el derecho de ser quien en realidad deseaban ser ― soltó con confianza, frunciendo el ceño ― ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías sobre las reglas y que estas estaban para romperse, al igual que las cadenas? Que solo existían para romperse ― Marinette alejó su mano de la mejilla de él, formando en esta un puño al recordar su _inusual forma_ de animarle a hacer algo completamente fuera de los estándares ― Las expectativas también están para romperse ― finalizó con voz firme, al igual que su mirar.

No solo las que las personas cercanas solían poner sobre uno mismo, sino también las propias que logran que uno se detenga ante un camino inexplorado.

Romper las expectativas de sus padres, las suyas propias sobre su deseo de formar una familia y el modo en el que esta ocurriría.

No habia cumplido sus expectativas que se había planteado desde la adolescencia: Trabajar para su diseñador favorito, casarse y formar una familia cuando su vida laboral estuviese asentada.

 _Quizás_ , muy en el fondo se sentía furiosa con Luka, y aun deseaba dejarle la otra mejilla igual de colorada.

Pero a pesar de todo, de alguna u otra forma gracias a esos errores ambos se encontraban en paz de alguna forma.

Pues para ella no pasó desapercibida aquella mirada de anhelo cuando habló por teléfono con Marc, una que ella nunca había recibido por parte de él.

No pudo evitar recordar como Adrien la miraba; no solo en el presente que estaban compartiendo, sino también en el pasado.

― No tenías que guardártelo, no tenías que intentar nada a cambio por los brazos que te abrí, Luka ― continuo ella, sintiendo como las palabras en su garganta se atoraban ― Me lastimaste, así como también te lastimaste a ti ocultando el verdadero tú ― Luka no entendió el matiz de las palabras de Marinette, pues a pesar de que sonaban cargadas de melancolía, ella se encontraba sonriéndole ― Fuiste un imbécil ― agregó en seco.

― Lo soy ― fue lo que pudo contestar, confundido por la actitud de ella ― Me gustaría cambiar las cosas, por qué sé que con una simple disculpa no basta para todo el daño que te hice. Por qué Marinette, quizás no te amaba como querías que lo hiciera, pero creeme cuando te digo que lo que más deseaba era hacerte feliz, que en verdad mi cariño era sincero y que a pesar de todo, lo sigue siendo.

Ella negó con su cabeza, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente mientras sentía la suave brisa del viento mover sus cortos cabellos.

― A mí no me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran y en eso tienes razón, una disculpa no basta ― se atrevió a comentar, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio ― Tienes que seguir adelante, siendo _tú_ y quizás te podamos perdonar ― Luka la observó confundido ante sus últimas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarle, ella continuo ― No solo yo debo hacerlo, tú también tienes que perdonarte ― añadió con una sonrisa, detectando al otro lado del parque unos ojos verdes que parecían buscarlos a ambos.

Le era inconfundible, a pesar de estar frente a él en una sola ocasión con una gran ola de confusión azotando en su cabeza.

Marinette se levantó del lugar, seguida de Luka quien seguía pensando en sus palabras.

― ¿Puedo preguntar dónde lo conociste? Si no es mucha indiscreción ― aquella pregunta descolocó a Luka durante unos instantes, siguiendo la mirada de Marinette, encontrándose a lo lejos con Marc.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y a pesar de las palabras afables de Marinette, la culpa aún se arremolinaba en su garganta.

― En el trabajo. Él es profesor de literatura, y en más de una ocasión trabajamos juntos en la composición de versos para el alumnado ― Luka se preguntó si era correcto o incluso normal hablar de ello con Marinette.

Pero ella lucia realmente tranquila, levemente incomoda ante su presencia, pero eso lo atribuyo como algo normal.

― Sí te acepta con todos tus errores y defectos, creo que es alguien increíblemente valiente, porque tienes muchos ― comentó disimulando una suave risa, y como si un poco de la antigua complicidad que tenían en el pasado se viese recuperada, él le imitó.

Ella levantó su mano, agitándola con vehemencia en el aire para llamar la atención de Marc, quien al ver el semblante tranquilo de ambos, sonrió aliviado, caminando con paso cauteloso hasta donde se encontraban.

Luka observó a Marinette de reojo, confirmando su pensamiento anterior; en definitiva, seguía siendo la mujer que conocía, pero en definitiva algo había cambiado en ella.

Y quizás, como había previsto, el perdón de Marinette era algo difícil de ganar, incluso estaba seguro de que realmente no era merecedor de ello. Pero el hecho de hablar con ella y poder ver que ya no era la mujer que él se habia encargado de derribar, era suficiente para él.

― Marinette ¿Eres feliz? ― él no sabía de donde había salido esa pregunta de sus labios.

Quizás era la culpabilidad que el recuerdo de ella huyendo de él provocaba en su pecho.

Quizás era una genuina preocupación por quien siempre había estado para él. Por qué tenía miedo de hacerle más daño de lo que ya le había causado. Le había engañado, _la había usado_ , pensando que lo que hacía _podía_ ser lo correcto.

― Lo soy, rompí muchas expectativas ― atinó a decir ella mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta su abdomen, acunándolo con ellas de forma _maternal_ ― Nunca deje de serlo, pero ahora tengo más de un motivo para estarlo además de mi éxito laboral.

Luka parpadeó sorprendido luego de entender aquello después de procesarlo en su mente aquello unos segundos.

― Espero que quien originó eso no sea un imbécil como yo ― comentó con atrevimiento, haciéndola rodar los ojos ― Y espero que piense que los nombres de _prestigiosos_ diseñadores queden descartados para él bebé si es varón.

― No lo es, solo en ocasiones es un idiota al igual que yo, así que no los descartó ― se limitó a contestar, levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia a su comentario intentando no soltar una risa entre dientes.

Ella había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos, y fue cuando Luka pudo recordar algo muy particular de Marinette.

En cada ocasión que ella hacia algo _idiota_ en compañía de un _alguien_ en específico y ella le relataba la anécdota, aquella era su reacción. Una sutil risa de complicidad.

Un alguien del cual siempre había temido que le arrebatara la estabilidad que tenía con Marinette siendo su soporte, a pesar de que este en algun punto se había casado.

Con una tenue sonrisa le dio la razón; sin duda _Adrien Agreste_ era un idiota, pero ella tenía razón, no era un imbécil.

Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, observó como Marinette comenzaba a emprender su rumbo de regreso, mientras ella balanceaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Ya no existía nada más que hablar entre ellos.

Marinette no le había perdonado, pero lo había escuchado. Y ella había seguido adelante.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para él.

Estaba seguro que el aprecio entre ambos era mutuo, pero estaba completamente quebrado.

― No te golpeó, así que creo que es una buena señal ― la voz aterciopelada de Marc resonó a su lado.

Él habia dejado un par de bolsas sobre la banca donde anteriormente se encontraban sentados, y solo pudo negar con una sonrisa en su boca.

― Mi mejilla no piensa lo contrario ¿Sabes? ― comentó con un tono de burla mientras señalaba la mejilla que aún se encontraba levemente enrojecida, a lo cual Marc respondió con un suspiro de alivio.

― Más que merecido esta ― atinó a decir con tranquilidad, para después sobresaltarse al sentir como la mano de Luka se entrelazaba con la de él, dejándolo perplejo.

Pues él no era de ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público, por más mínima que fuese.

Marc entendía que él aun temía a sus propios sentimientos, y aunque eso en ocasiones lograba desanimarlo y pensar si el amor era lo suficiente para permanecer con él a pesar de sus errores, aquel simple gesto logró que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder.

― No voy a cometer más errores ― le susurró, acariciando su mano con el pulgar anclado a esta.

Y antes de que Marc pudiese reaccionar o siquiera preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido durante esa breve charla, Luka se inclinó sobre él.

No iba a perder a más personas importantes para él debido a sus inseguridades, así como tampoco el no ser capaz de terminar de aceptarse.

Marinette lo había entendido, había aceptado lo que él tenía que decir y lo había aconsejado.

Entonces, él podía hacerlo.

Sus acciones quizás no merecían un perdón, pero así como ella no se lamentaba de todo lo ocurrido, él tampoco podía seguir haciéndolo.

Tenía que comenzar a ser el apoyo de Marc, y no dejar que él cargara con toda su pena.

Tenía que dejar de lado sus miedos de una vez por todas.

Y no dejar que él recuerdo que Juleka tenía de él, así como los secretos que le había guardado hasta el día que habia dejado el mundo terminaran por desaparecer.

[…]

Observó el pequeño dije de oro que mantenía sobre la palma de su mano, sonriendo de lado para después colocarlo de nueva cuenta en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, dejando esta sobre su escritorio mientras suspiraba.

Había escuchado los pasos de Nathalie desde que ella había dado vuelta en el corredor que llegaba hasta su oficina, por lo cual supo que no tardaría en abrir las grandes puertas de la habitación.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyándose en el borde de su asiento para erguirse por completo en cuando Nathalie entró al lugar.

No necesito palabras de ella para saber a lo que venía, por lo cual comenzó a caminar con paso firme a través del lugar. Nathalie, lejos de quedarse estática en el marco de la entrada se dirigió hacia él, tendiéndole un brazo para que se apoyara de ella.

Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa ante su acción como un agradecimiento silencioso mientras ambos salían del lugar, dirigiéndose a la _gran_ sala de estar.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la habitación, las personas que le esperaban se hicieron notar rápidamente, más bien, _Tom_ se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde él, ofreciéndose a ser su apoyo para llevarlo a tomar asiento.

Nathalie de inmediato se excusó para retirarse del lugar, a pesar que la mirada de Gabriel era _levemente_ severa, pues sus deseos era que ella se encontrara presente en la charla con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, pero ella daba grandes evasivas, argumentando que debía organizar lo pedido para la cena.

Aunque, en el fondo él sabía bien que aquello era simplemente porque no quería verse _emocionalmente_ alterada como la última vez. Nathalie era una mujer orgullosa, de eso no había duda.

― Tom, Sabine; sé que quizás el que les pidiese que vinieran a charlar conmigo les parecerá algo repentino y ― no pudo continuar al ser detenido en secó por un gesto de la mujer, quien le indicaba que no había necesidad de continuar.

― La verdad es que pensamos que tarde o temprano querrías hablar de la situación de nuestros impulsivos hijos ― comentó ella, intentando no reír ante el rostro de sorpresa del hombre frente a ambos.

Tom le dio la razón asintiendo con su cabeza.

― Fue más repentino la noticia que recibimos, y creo que no solo a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa ― añadió con tranquilidad.

Gabriel solamente pudo suspirar ante sus respuestas; sintiéndose aliviado de que, tal como esperaba, la noticia a pesar de lo sorpresiva que era habia sido bien recibida por ambos.

No esperaba menos, después de todo en el carácter noble de ambos se encontraba la cualidad de ser realmente padres comprensivos, a pesar de la situación _extraña_.

― Antes que nada, creo que es mi deber como padre de Adrien el disculparme con ustedes por ser tan _impulsivo_ y no hacer las cosas de forma apropiada con Marinette, es decir, saltándose un paso importante a lo que ambos ahora enfrentan ― atinó a decir sobando el puente de su nariz.

A pesar de saber las razones que los habían llevado a ambos a tomar aquella elección, tenía un deber moral con aquellos que consideraba sus amigos.

Después de todo, recordaba que ambos se encontraban bastante entusiasmados con el compromiso de su hija en el pasado.

― Me parece que ambos no quieren saber de matrimonio, al menos no por un largo periodo de tiempo y no es para menos ― argumentó Sabine con una media sonrisa, recordando cómo tanto Adrien y Marinette habían entrado en un lapsus de pánico en cuanto Tom había mencionado la dichosa palabra ― Creo que lo más importante es que estén felices ¿No es así?

― Exactamente no hay nada que disculpar, más porque no son unos niños ya. Todo lo que los envuelve referente a como ocurrió, no es algo en lo que podamos interferir pero por el contrario, si podemos apoyarlos ― la voz de Tom sonaba relajada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Gabriel. Estaba seguro que, debajo de esa serenidad _existía_ emoción debido a los acontecimientos, y realmente le emocionaba el hecho de ver que _tan_ lejos podía llegar con esa seriedad.

Gabriel solo pudo asentir ante sus palabras, después de todo estaba enterado de que tanto como Tom y Sabine no tenían idea de _las razones_ iniciales de aquel asunto, y debía respetar la decisión de Marinette.

Además de que, precisamente aunque lo supiesen no podían interferir en ningún aspecto; ambos eran igual de necios, si se lo preguntaban.

La expresión del rostro de Gabriel se relajó por completo, mostrando una sonrisa a la pareja.

De algun modo, estaba más tranquilo.

Estaba completamente consciente de que quizás su esperanza de vida no era tan larga como hubiese creído en el pasado. Y, realmente tenía miedo.

No por él, pues había vivido una vida plena. Pero a pesar de saber que su hijo ya no era un niño, tal como Tom decía, el temor de dejarlo solo persistía en él. Después de todo, antes de que aquella extraña pero maravillosa noticia le explotara en la cara estaba consciente de que él era la única familia que le quedaba además de Nathalie quien quería como si de una madre se tratase a Adrien, pero este a pesar de su _relativamente corta_ edad parecía rendirse ante el hecho de buscar a alguien a quien amar.

Su hijo entendía el concepto de la soledad incluso mejor que él, pues estaba seguro que la razón por la cual deseaba tener _una pequeña parte de él_ consigo no era por temor a este sentimiento, si no por que albergaba tanto amor en un sueño que veía ahora imposible, que buscaba hacerlo realidad; alineándose a la perfección con los sentimientos de Marinette.

Y ahora no solamente estaba esperando al nacimiento de quien sería _su todo_ , si no que ahora estaba seguro de que Marinette se encontraría a su lado para apoyarlo sin importar la decisión que tomaran al final, de la cual muy en el fondo, estaba seguro que esta ya había sido tomada.

Además de que estaba seguro de que Tom y Sabine estarían para él, como siempre lo habían estado en el pasado.

De repente, la familia de Adrien había crecido de manera exponencial.

Por consecuente, también se trataba de _su familia_ , aunque no existiese ningún acuerdo nupcial, así como una respuesta final; ¿Pero que importaba cuando sus sentimientos estaban presentes?

― ¿Te imaginas lo lindo que será nuestro nieto o nieta? ― la voz de Tom logró reconectarlo con la realidad, Gabriel tuvo que usar todo su _autocontrol_ para no reír a todo pulmón ante la visión de su amigo con las manos hechas puños mientras sus brazos se encontraban encogidos, demostrando que _realmente_ aquel _imponente hombre_ era más un oso de felpa por su forma de actuar ― Estoy seguro que será el bebé más lindo que podamos ver.

― Si me lo preguntas, pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú ― comentó con una sonrisa divertida ― Pero espero que tenga la sensatez de Marinette, mi hijo heredo la cualidad más desastrosa de Emilie; ser _dramáticos_ es lo suyo ― aquel comentario logro que Sabine rodara los ojos al escuchar la estrepitosa risa de su marido.

― Gabriel, creo que la sensatez de mi hija siempre ha tenido un punto débil y ese es _Adrien_ , recuerda que en el instituto ella terminaba apoyándolo para burlar a su guardaespaldas, terminando contigo completamente furioso y ella balbuceando si su carrera como diseñadora estaba acabada sin siquiera haberla iniciado ― interrumpió Sabine, recordando uno de los primeros encuentros con el ahora retirado diseñador.

Donde los reclamos por ambas partes no se hicieron esperar.

 _Tom_ reclamándole la poca libertad que le otorgaba a su hijo mientras Gabriel le reclamaba la osadía de su hija al desafiarlo.

A pesar de que todo parecía seguir un curso natural, a la mujer se le hacía curioso el cambio radical de los hechos y que ahora se encontraran frente a frente discutiendo sobre sus hijos y, sobre su futuro nieto.

Logrando que las preocupaciones de Gabriel se desvanecieran por completo aquella tarde. Pues, estaba seguro que en cuanto su tiempo se agotara, su hijo estaría rodeado por una familia que lo apreciaba por lo que era.

Y que, de forma irónica, esa misma familia había logrado un gran cambio en ellos en el pasado.

Por todo aquello; a pesar de que habia sido una completa sorpresa, lo que había resultado entre Adrien y Marinette se sentía real.

Algo que quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera.

― Tendrás que pensar en algo si quieres ser el abuelo favorito, Gabriel, porque los postres son mi especialidad ― argumentó Tom con una ceja alzada, poniendo un pequeño reto de forma implícita.

― Ya lo veremos, Tom. Quizás herede mi falta de gusto por los sabores dulces y prefiera comer un poco de _roquefort_.

[…]

.

.

Sinceramente, creo que la conversación con Luka me ha salido un poco más extensa de lo que tenia planeado en un principio, aun así estoy feliz con ello. Ya era hora que fuese sincero.

Marinette por fin estuvo dispuesta a escucharlo, más no perdonarlo. ¿Recuerdan la charla con Kagami? (Que, siento que para mi fue más fácil de procesar, pues ella no tenia nada que ver con Adrien), ahí mismo Adrien sabe que perdonarla no sera algo que ocurra al instante, lo mismo en este caso. Marinette agradece el levantarse de su pasado y lo que sufrió, pero eso no elimina todo lo hecho, no de la noche a la mañana. Más, por que para mi un engaño a alguien que nos proclamaba "querer" es algo sumamente difícil, que nunca se olvida y que prueba que ese querer no era suficiente, de no ser así, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Y no, el asunto de Luka siendo gay ni todo lo que tenia que cargar con esto junto con Juleka no excusan nada; pero si es una realidad. Muchas personas, dejan que las expectativas controlen su vida, aunque estas no sean "ordenes directas", el miedo a decepcionar a las personas que nos quieren en ocasiones es muy grande y cosas así pasan. He visto relaciones (Viví una), matrimonios e incluso familias quebrándose por esto mismo; por las expectativas. "Que mi hijo/hija se va a casar y me dará nietos" suele ser la más nombrada, una carga que se pone en los hombros de muchas personas desde pequeños, cuando en realidad no saben si este va a ser su deseo para el futuro. De hecho, en un momento en el pasado en el que recuerdo haberle dicho a mi madre y abuela que si no encontraba el amor, de igual forma quería tener un bebé y si para mi no era posible tenerlo, iba a buscar adoptar; Obviamente las expectativas de ellas me explotaron en la cara: Que si iba a ser madre debía tener una persona a mi lado, que un bebé adoptado no es lo mismo y demás. Expectativas ajenas que luego se vuelven propias no son sanas, para nada, pues ponen responsabilidades o deseos que no van con la realidad de uno mismo.

Eso fue lo que le pasó a Luka y su conflicto interno. No fue culpa de Anarka, más bien fueron las expectativas que tenia de sus dos hijos.

Marinette por su parte sabe que ya no hay más que hablar entre ellos, el perdón toma tiempo y le ha dado el mejor consejo; Que se perdone a sí mismo. Por que si bien, sus acciones fueron desagradables, Luka realmente tenia problemas con quien era realmente.

Y Marc, realmente pienso que es una persona realmente noble y que ha sido muy comprensivo con Luka y sus errores, ahora él tiene que serlo con Marc y aceptarse completamente.

Ahora bien, la ultima parte fue realmente breve por que deseaba poner un poco de interacción entre los futuros abuelos, y el como Gabriel se siente aliviado de que ahora la familia de Adrien (así como la suya) ha crecido. Y sí, Adrien ya no es un niño, es un hombre de 31 años, pero Gabriel sigue siendo un padre que se preocupa por el momento de dejar en soledad a su hijo, cosa que le da de alguna manera miedo, pues Emilie ya no esta y la única persona para él hubiese sido Nathalie.

Y vamos, Tom es un maldito oso de felpa emocionado por su nieto y dispuesto a competir por ser el favorito con el Gabriel don gustos raros.

QUIERO AGREGAR ALGO rápido sobre el comentario de Luka sobre los "Nombres de prestigiosos diseñadores"; ambos estuvieron comprometidos, no es de extrañar que Marinette le dijera los nombres que ella había pensado en el instituto para los tres hijos que planeaba tener (Me imagino a Luka con los testículos en la garganta por un comentario así jajaja), y luego de un rato caí en cuenta que dos de esos nombres (Hugo y Louis) podrían hacer referencia a Hugo Ferdinand Boss y Louis Vuitton Malletier, dos de los fundadores de dos casas de modas aun populares hoy en día y se me hizo algo que realmente Marinette haría JAJAJAJA. Esto más que nada lo veo como un Headcanon curioso.

En fin; Este es el capitulo 30, y solo me resta decirles que a decir verdad no se cuantos capítulos más restan. La próxima semana estaré dándole de llenó a escribir los capítulos restantes, pero prácticamente es la ronda final, pues los hechos que tengo en segmento lineal para este fanfic están por terminar. Ahora mismo no puedo decirles con exactitud cuanto resta, pero ha sido un gran honor recorrer tantas emociones con ustedes y que aprecien este torbellino de sucesos.

Un gran beso, les mando un enorme abrazo a todos y, de nueva cuenta, agradezco todo su apoyo. Ustedes me dan bastante motor para escribir con mucho más amor.


	33. Treintaiuno

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar de forma grácil para los ojos de Adrien y Marinette, sintiendo así el comenzar de grandes cambios en su vida y todo lo que les rodeaba.

Las risas compartidas, los besos ansiosos y el sentirse realmente reconfortados después de una larga jornada de trabajo con un simple abrazo era algo a lo que comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Una rutina que ellos mismos habían formado y que a pesar lo de extraño de sus circunstancias aquello se sentía realmente correcto.

Por qué a pesar de que entre ellos hacía ya mucho la palabra que los definía como _amigos_ había quedado pisoteada por los sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer ante la cercanía, las cosas entre ellos no eran diferentes.

Bueno; _quizás_ sí, iniciando por las fervientes muestras de cariño.

Pero el comportamiento que siempre habían tenido el uno frente al otro lleno de confianza, lleno de bromas tontas que _quizás_ solo ellos podían entender del todo, al igual que estar ahí en cuanto veían en sus expresiones que probablemente ese día no había sido el mejor otorgando un gran apoyo emocional. Todo eso seguía ahí de una forma excepcional.

Sus sentimientos simplemente habían comenzado a impregnar sus acciones, haciendo cada momento más especial. Haciéndoles sentir que realmente todo _aquello_ siempre habia estado frente a sus narices.

Pues ahora que se encontraban en esa situación, mientras ambos discutían sobre el hecho de que _Adrien_ insistía que debían ver algunos capítulos de _Naruto_ de nueva cuenta para que el bebé escuchara y _llevará su camino ninja_ junto con él, en sus mentes no existía otra posibilidad para aquel escenario.

Marinette realmente no imaginaba compartir aquel sentimiento de felicidad con otro que no fuese Adrien y realmente, se podía ver a ambos llevar aquellas pequeñas _riñas_ en el futuro donde, seguramente su hijo o hija terminaría apoyando a su padre (una pequeña corazonada).

Por su parte Adrien pensaba lo mismo. Compartir todas esas experiencias lado a lado con ella era lo que quería para su futuro.

No necesitaban palabras, pues las acciones entre ambos decían mucho más que estas.

Desde los besos espontáneos llenos de ternura, hasta los que comenzaban a elevar la temperatura de sus cuerpos. El cómo buscaban de forma sutil mantener contacto con sus cuerpos mientras después de una larga jornada descansaban unos momentos en el sofá, charlando abiertamente de su trabajo.

Aquel sentimiento de plenitud y confort que demostraban en sus miradas era más que suficiente para que supiesen que ya habían elegido.

Para Adrien, de cierta forma aquellos cambios que estaba experimentando a su alrededor de forma repentina no habían sido tan _abrumadores_ como Nino le habia comentado en un principio.

Le hacía realmente feliz el llegar a casa y esperar a que Marinette llegará de la boutique, recibiéndola con la cena preparada especialmente para que ella recibiera los suficientes nutrientes, agradeciendo que la Chef Césaire en lugar de _despedirlo_ por atreverse a _ponerle un dedo a Marinette_ , esta se mostrara realmente preocupada, obsequiándole un libro de recetas especiales para aquella etapa; argumentando que en realidad iba a ser para Alya y Nino cuando su hija esperaba a Joseph, pero que se había retractado de dárselos a la pareja al saber que ninguno de los tenían dotes culinarios o que _probablemente_ no terminarían usando.

De cierta forma la soledad había sido su compañía durante bastantes momentos en su vida. Sí, tenía a su padre, a Nathalie y a excepcionales amigos que se encontraban a su lado. Pero eso no borraba el hecho de ser un _romántico empedernido_ que, al deslumbrarse por alguien que realmente no conocía bien, terminó cayendo de forma abrupta en aquel agujero por su propia cuenta.

Pero ahora no era así y el hecho de sentir su corazón acelerarse de forma intensa en cuanto la imagen de Marinette aparecía en su mente, e incluso aquello sucedía con un simple reproche suyo por no bajar la tapa del baño.

― En definitiva debes estar algo loco si quieres que toda tu vida te estén reprochando eso ― Wayhem le comentó, encontrándose a su lado mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera mostrando una sonrisa ladina ― Pero como eres tú, estoy seguro que optaras por hacerlo a propósito para hacer enfadar a la bella dama que lograste _enganchar_ ― afirmó, asintiendo con su cabeza para darse la razón a sí mismo, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro con la cuchara de madera que Adrien llevaba en mano ― ¡Auch!

― No decía literalmente eso, simplemente te dije que no me molestaría vivir con eso el resto de mi vida ― la voz de Adrien sonaba segura, sin quitar una boba sonrisa de su rostro.

Wayhem no pudo evitar reír, ignorando por completo el alboroto que los _pingüinos_ comenzaban a hacer en la entrada de la cocina, buscando observar algo posiblemente interesante que ocurría dentro del restaurant; seguramente una chica rechazaba la propuesta de matrimonio de alguien, o simplemente una celebridad habia llegado.

― ¿Estoy comenzando a escuchar las campanadas de _Notre Damme_ anunciando una boda? ― soltó el moreno en tono juguetón, logrando que Adrien se aclarara la garganta.

 _Seguro casi se traga su lengua_ , fue el primer pensamiento de Wayhem mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada.

― _Por favor_ no me digas que es apresurado. Tu ultimo matrimonio lo decidiste meses después de conocerla ― le recordó, logrando que su amigo soltara un suspiro frustrado ― A _Marie Antoniette_ la conoces desde el instituto, fueron amigos y ahora esperan un hijo, si me dices que es apresurado estoy dispuesto a golpearte y decirle a la Chef Césaire para que lo haga también, pues parece que la quiere como una hija ― atinó a decir mientras levantaba sus hombros, observando a su amigo de reojo.

― Yo no usaría la palabra apresurado, Wayhem. Además; se llama Marinette, no _Marie Antoniette_ ― respondió, volviendo su vista hasta la gran olla que tenía frente a él.

El moreno soltó un bufido, rodando los ojos.

― Le digo así porque sinceramente pienso que va a perder la cabeza a tu lado ― con aquello dicho cubrió sus labios para evitar que una risa saliera de estos ante su _broma_.

Mientras que, por otro lado, Adrien simplemente se sonrojó por aquel inocente comentario. Pues si bien, el contexto en el que Wayhem lo habia dicho distaba mucho de una broma con _tintes sexuales_ , él solo pudo pensar que quizás quien perdería _cierta cabeza_ sería él debido a la frecuente _actividad recreativa_ que realizaban.

Nino le había hablado de eso un poco, y estaba claro que en gran parte se debía a las hormonas que se encontraban en una gran revolución dentro del cuerpo de Marinette.

Pero, tampoco es que se quejara de aquello a decir verdad.

― O quizás el que pierda una cabeza es otro ― soltó su amigo de repente, _adivinando_ un poco los pensamientos de Adrien debido a la mueca apenada que se habia colocado en su rostro.

― ¡Wayhem! ― regaño entre dientes, sintiendo como el color de sus mejillas aumentaba.

Escucharon como un par de pingüinos osaron a chistarles para que guardaran silencio, a lo que ambos simplemente rodaron los ojos, concentrándose en sus tareas y en su interesante charla.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Desarrollaste un miedo al matrimonio? ― cuestionó el moreno, volviendo su mirada hacia la tabla de picar con algunos vegetales en ella, comenzando a picar cada uno de ellos con destreza.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― respondió de forma automática, llevando una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz ― Yo realmente no había pensado en ello, a decir verdad. Y creo que Nette tampoco ― soltó con libertad, sintiendo la mirada de su amigo sobre él.

― Ya veo, seguramente ella también le tiene miedo al matrimonio.

― Puede que sí pero ― se interrumpió a sí mismo, para después darse una palmada en la frente, logrando hacer reír a Wayhem.

Pues conocía bien a su amigo. No por el simple hecho de que en el pasado fuese una _especie_ de acosador con él, sino por los momentos que habían compartido juntos en la cocina como compañeros, logrando formar una peculiar amistad.

Wayhem tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Adrien desbordar _felicidad_ hasta por los poros, para él su amigo se habia convertido en un panal andante debido a la miel que podía derrochar. Y realmente estaba feliz por él.

Sí, fue una sorpresa para todos los colegas de la cocina el saber que sería padre gracias a un _pequeño_ llamado de atención de la Chef Césaire quien aparentemente se habia enterado gracias a su hija, quien Wayhem habia visto en un par de ocasiones y coincidía con Adrien de que era una mujer de temer al igual que su madre.

Pero estaba consiente que su dicha no radicaba en el hecho de ser padre. De aquello se habia dado cuenta de forma paulatina en su conducta durante el trabajo. Aquel Adrien _decaído_ que se asomaba en ocasiones de la faceta alegre que se esforzaba por mantener había desaparecido, y todo habia iniciado gracias a Marinette, aquella mujer _misteriosa_ de la cual ahora ya sabía el nombre y la historia que tenía con su amigo.

― Solo estaba bromeando, Adrien ― se apresuró a decir, haciendo un ademán para que lo olvidara ― Para pasar tu vida entera con alguien no necesitas de un papel que demuestre nada si existe amor entre ustedes ¿No? ― interrogó con sutileza, observando las expresiones de su amigo.

Los ojos de Adrien parecieron brillar durante un momento ante la mención de una _peculiar_ palabra, para después asentir con su cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo que aceptaba cierta palabra que realmente era _difícil_ de describir aunque estuviese frente a todos como si de la propia nariz de uno se tratara.

Por qué sí. Realmente Adrien no había pensado en el _matrimonio_ por que ante lo que ahora tenía con Marinette, aquella palabra simplemente parecía algo insignificante a su lado. Y Wayhem tenía razón en sus palabras; pues no necesitaban de nada más para ser felices juntos.

Añadiendo que Marinette tampoco había tocado el tema, siendo algo que seguramente no le quitaba el sueño.

Aun así Adrien anotó aquella conversación de forma mental, pues si bien él estaba consiente que _Marinette_ había elegido permanecer a su lado así como él lo había hecho, esperaba sacar aquel tema entre ellos si era necesario.

Después de todo, no le molestaría ser reprimido cada vez que no bajara la tapa del baño por el resto de su vida si era Marinette quien lo hacía.

― Te ha picado fuerte ese bicho ― se permitió bromear Wayhem, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Adrien.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada importante. Mejor dime ¿Cuándo sabrán el sexo del bebé? ― cuestionó un poco distraído.

Pues al fondo ambos pudieron observar cómo donde se encontraban los _pingüinos_ estos eran apartados por la Chef Césaire, quien había salido furiosa de la cocina, logrando que ambos se miraran extrañados mientras los demás comenzaban a susurrar cosas a lo lejos.

― Este fin de semana fuimos al chequeo, pues supuestamente en la semana veinte del embarazo ya se puede identificar ― hizo una pausa, suspirando ― Pero no se dejó ver, parece que tendrá la testarudez de su madre ― añadió con una amplia sonrisa recordando aquel peculiar momento.

Pues en aquella ocasión no se habían limitado a ser solo ellos dos con los chequeos que Rose le realizaba periódicamente a Marinette para mantener en total control su embarazo y ante las posibles complicaciones que la endometriosis podría provocar aunque estas fuesen prácticamente nulas. Tanto su padre como Nathalie habían insistido en acompañarlos, al igual que Tom y Sabine, pues e encontraban tan emocionados como ellos por saber el sexo del bebé.

Y a pesar de que ni él o Marinette tuviesen idea, el ver a Chloé sentada en la sala de espera acompañada por Alya y Nino quien llevaba en brazos a un adormilado Joey no les fue algo _inesperado_.

Para desgracia de todos, él bebé había tomado una posición donde con sus pequeñas manitas recién formadas y sus piernas la zona de los genitales no era visible. Pero para Marinette aquello no pareció afectarle mucho, pues realmente lo que le interesaba era ver la salud del bebé, y en efecto, todo se encontraba en orden.

― Creo yo que te quieres referir a tu testarudez, pero entendí el punto ― refutó con una amplia sonrisa, logrando que Adrien rodara los ojos ― Me imaginó que Marinette comienza a parecer un globo.

Un golpe en su cabeza fue dado de repente, logrando que se sobresaltara para después entrecerrar los ojos entorno a su amigo.

― Un _globo muy lindo_ , querrás decir ― le corrigió haciendo que Wayhem fingiera unas arcadas ante lo _cursi_ que sonaba su amigo ― Tiene que reducir sus horas de trabajo y pasar menos tiempo sentada debido a eso, es algo que realmente le fastidia.

― Debería considerar ir a yoga, he oído que es muy bueno para las mujeres embarazadas ― su comentario realmente había sido de buena fe, pues más de una de sus amistades femeninas que tenían sus hijos habían llevado acabo aquel ejercicio.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos y al ver como una mueca de disgusto se formaba en los labios de Adrien, supo que _habia metido la pata_.

Iba a excusarse rápidamente, pues en realidad aquel comentario no habia tenido la intensión de resaltar aquel _punto_ del cual tenía que admitir que en más de una ocasión se habia burlado. Fue entonces que los murmullos de los meseros comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerza en la cocina.

Todo el mundo dentro del lugar había dejado sus labores, encaminándose de forma sigilosa hacia la puerta para poder observar un poco lo que sucedía afuera.

― Adrien ― la voz suave de una de sus compañeras de trabajo lo hizo girarse hacia ella, rompiendo el contacto visual con su amigo quien parecía haber sido interrumpido por aquella ola de murmullos ― Creo que es mejor que salgas si no quieres que la chef Césaire sea encarcelada por asesinato ― atinó a decir, señalando con su mano la puerta de salida que daba directo al restaurant.

Por inercia él elevó una ceja, genuinamente confundido por el comentario de su compañera, para después sentir un suave empujón por parte de Wayhem. Ambos comprendieron que por el tono de voz de la mujer a pesar de que en un principio podía sonar como una broma, la realidad era que esta sonaba lo bastante seria como para que la charla entre ambos cesara antes de que Adrien le arrojara un filete al rostro de su amigo.

Después de compartir la duda en sus miradas, ambos hombres comenzaron a tomar camino hacia donde la salida de la cocina se encontraba, justo a un costado donde los meseros que Wayhem persistía en llamar _pingüinos_ se encontraban _intentando_ encontrar el sentido a lo poco que podían observar a través de los pequeños cristales circulares de la puerta doble.

― _¿Crees que la Chef Césaire esté actuando así debido a quien es ella? ―_ preguntó uno de estos a modo de susurro a uno de sus compañeros.

― _Puede ser, pero ten en cuenta que también estaba comenzando un escándalo junto con su acompañante_ ― respondió otro sin despegar la vista del frente ― _Aunque sí, todos sabemos que en efecto esto pueda ser debido a Adrien_ ― alcanzó a decir, siendo cortado de forma abrupta por el carraspeo que Wayhem soltó de forma brusca, logrando que los empleados se giraran a verlo.

El moreno mantenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho teniendo el entrecejo fruncido, después de todo aquellos comentarios no habían sido lo suficientemente discretos, y tanto él como Adrien habían escuchado aquel fragmento de la charla.

― Creo que como siempre, _pingüinos_ , meten sus grandes picos donde no les llaman ― soltó sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo debido a lo que aquellos hombres querían implicar con sus palabras ― Además, pienso que hablo por todos en la cocina que ustedes deberían estar fuera de esta esperando a que más mesas se llenen ¿O es que prefieren ayudar a lavar la vajilla? Además si tanto les interesa, estoy seguro que allá tendrán una mejor vista ― añadió con un toque de sarcasmo mientras sonreía de medio lado, escuchando a su espalda como varios de sus compañeros de cocina apoyaban sus palabras ― De no ser así, abran paso al _Sous Chef_ para que evite una masacre ― con una mueca torcida en su rostro separó sus brazos para poder señalar a Adrien que se encontraba a su lado.

Manteniendo una expresión completamente neutra en su rostro, cosa que logro que los meseros respingaran.

Si bien aquel conflicto entre el personal de cocina y meseros no era algo específico de ese lugar, estos últimos no le _tenían_ el debido respeto a Adrien a pesar de ser ahora el _Sous Chef_ , todo debido a que tenían muy en claro que era una persona preciada para Marlena Césaire, aquello lo veían como un simple favoritismo, añadiendo que su apellido no ayudaba mucho para ello pues a simple vista para ellos era un hombre que siempre tenía todo lo que quería sin esfuerzo.

Incluso al iniciar a trabajar ahí sus compañeros dentro de la cocina pensaban exactamente lo mismo, pero poco a poco comenzó a demostrar que realmente se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas bien, pues al principio era alguien aun algo torpe y que cometía muchos errores los cuales la Chef Césaire estaba dispuesta a corregir a base de _gritos_ y _reprimendas_ , haciéndoles ver que en efecto no existía ningún tipo de favoritismo y que había llegado hasta donde se encontraba por su propio mérito. Pero aquello era algo que los meseros no podían ver, pues la convivencia de ellos con los chefs era completamente diferente pues simplemente se basaba en entrar y salir con las comandas preparadas para después volver a dejar la vajilla en el área de lavado.

― Wayhem, te encargó que termines la _sopa oille_ ― se limitó a decir mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en una simple señal de agradecimiento que su amigo supo interpretar, respondiéndole con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

[…]

― ¡¿Acaso usted no sabe quién soy?! ¡Usted no puede venir y pedirme que me marche! ― exclamó furiosa con las manos en puños colocadas al costado de sus caderas, observando con furia a quien se habia atrevido a ponerle un _alto_.

― Lo sé bastante bien, además de que no lo estoy pidiendo, señorita Beauréal ― un énfasis sarcástico sonó en sus últimas palabras para después sonreír de medio lado de forma burlo ― Aunque bueno, creo que el termino señorita no aplica muy bien para usted ― acotó, recibiendo por parte de la mujer un bufido en clara señal de molestia.

Marlena Césaire prácticamente aborrecía a las personas que usaban su _estatus_ o _posición_ para poder hacer todo lo que desearan sin tener la remota consideración por las personas a su alrededor, razón por la cual hacía ya muchos años había dejado de trabajar para el restaurant del _Le Grand París_ y se propuso iniciar desde cero, cosa que no demoró mucho en lograr. Agradecía que la hija de André con el tiempo compusiera su camino a pesar de que aún era un poco difícil de tratar, pero aquello ya parecía ser parte de su ser.

Así que no era de extrañar que en cuanto escuchó como un gran escándalo se comenzaba a formar fuera de la cocina, no dudo en salir y detener aquello. Su restaurant poseía ya un gran renombre, así que no era difícil adivinar que quizás alguna persona _mimada_ quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

Pero en cuanto observó de quien se trataba las cosas subieron de nivel.

Si bien ella la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ser una mujer especialmente dura y con un carácter terriblemente difícil aquello no era ningún impedimento para preocuparse por las personas que le eran importantes, en ese caso en particular refiriéndose a Adrien Agreste.

Un adolescente al que prácticamente vio convertirse en un hombre debido a la cercanía que compartía con Alya, Nino y Marinette.

Prácticamente era un miembro en su familia más a sus ojos. Así que era difícil olvidar los malos ratos que habia pasado gracias a la mujer que tenía frente a ella en esos instantes.

Si bien ella comprendía que el fallo en un matrimonio podía deberse a muchos factores, incluso que fuese por ambas partes, ella estaba al _tanto_ de la situación.

― ¿Quién se cree que es usted? ― preguntó con arrogancia la rubia, tirando una de las elegantes sillas hacia un costado.

― Soy la dueña del lugar, no es algo que yo me crea, es una realidad ― contestó sintiendo como su calma comenzaba a flanquear.

Agradecía que fuese martes por la mañana y que en ese momento hubiese solamente un par de mesas más ocupadas al fondo, así como una reunión ejecutiva en un apartado especial. _Odiaba_ que ese tipo de escenas se presentaran ante más comensales, pues en muchos casos arruinaban la experiencia de estos o su propio apetito.

― La pregunta aquí es quien te crees tú para llegar y derramar nuestras bebidas ― la voz suave de una de las mujeres que se habia mantenido al margen emergió en la discusión, señalando con su mano el desastre que ahora quedaba sobre la mesa ― Si tienes un problema deja de actuar como una salvaje, a pesar de que estoy dudando que sea actuación ― sentenció cruzándose de brazos de forma _desafiante_.

Marlena sonrió un poco más ante las palabras de la pelirroja que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, pues habían sido realmente ingeniosas. _Quizás_ si se encontrara en otra situación habría soltado una fuerte carcajada.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar, estaba recibiendo una llamada en un momento _realmente inoportuno_ , logrando que se distrajera lo suficiente para no reaccionar a tiempo ante lo que la actriz planeaba hacer; Aurore hizo un ademán de tomarla alcanzarla para tomarla del brazo.

La actriz lució completamente sorprendida cuando un brazo ajeno detuvo el suyo en seco evitando así que lograra su cometido, llevando sus ojos hacia quien le habia detenido justo para después sentir que el aliento le faltaba al toparse con un sentimiento que _nunca_ había visto reflejado en aquellos ojos.

Al menos no dirigidos hacia ella.

 _Furia, molestia, seguridad_ e incluso algo de desprecio.

― ¡Ya basta Aurore! ― exclamó con seguridad sosteniendo el agarre con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de quienes se veían inmiscuidos en aquella _ruidosa_ discusión ― ¿Se puede saber que pasa por tu cabeza? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de llegar y exigir una explicación de nada! ― bramó con molestia sin importarle como los gestos en el rostro de la rubia comenzaban a cambiar, expresando genuinamente estupefacción.

― Kagami, yo ― hizo una pausa, para después fruncir el entrecejo y forcejear con ella para que soltase su agarre ― ¡Claro que lo tengo! No me quieras ver la cara de idiota ― reclamó, para de un movimiento soltarse finalmente para tomar una de las copas que se encontraban sobre la pequeña pero elegante mesa y dejarla caer, logrando que esta se quebrara de inmediato para observar desafiante a quien se habia presentado como Chef y dueña del lugar.

― ¿Y precisamente como te va a ver la cara de idiota, Aurore? ― y con aquellas simples palabras pronunciadas con una tranquilidad bastante inusual, el rostro de Aurore se desencajo por completo al ver quien se colocaba a un lado de la mujer que demandaba su salida.

Marlena lo observó de reojo, sintiéndose aliviada por dos circunstancias; que ya no tendría que soportar aquel _berrinche_ completamente sola y que Adrien se mostraba completamente seguro de sí mismo, sin ningún rastro de aquel hombre completamente decaído cuando anuncio la noticia de su divorcio.

Nuevamente sintió su bolsillo vibrar, y haciendo una mueca se giró caminando unos pasos atrás para atender la _insistente_ llamada que en cuanto tomó el móvil en sus manos dejó de vibrar. Así que al ver quien estaba intentando contactarse con ella marcó el número de vuelta, haciendo señas a algunos meseros para que se apresuraran con su trabajo con los pocos comensales que intentaban no prestar atención al conflicto.

― Esto no es asunto tuyo ― espetó completamente abrumada, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo en cuenta de sus acciones.

― Yo creo que sí lo es ― incitó Kagami, observando de reojo a su _antiguo_ rival y de cierta forma agradecida por aquellas breves pero _justas_ palabras.

Aquello no era más que un arrebato de celos ocasionados en cuanto observó hacia donde se encontraba esperando el desayuno junto con Ondine, una buena amiga y con quien se encontraba en negociación para que fuese la instructora de natación en su gimnasio cuando la piscina estuviese terminada.

Aurore simplemente estaba sintiendo su _orgullo_ aplastado al verla estar con alguien más y pensar que probablemente habia elegido a ese alguien sobre ella, aunque esto estuviese incorrecto en muchos sentidos pues su relación con Ondine era una amistad cordial.

Por otro lado, no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para enfrentarla de esa manera. Si bien ella se consideraba a sí misma como una persona de carácter fuerte y alguien difícil de perturbar aquello nunca habia ocurrido con Aurore; simplemente estaba rendida a sus pies. Y no es que ya no tuviese sentimientos por ella.

Realmente deseaba arrancarse aquellos enfermizos sentimientos por la actriz como si de una costra en la piel se tratara. Pero era _difícil_ , simplemente el tiempo se encargaría de aquello. Y con sus propias acciones en contra de la mujer por la cual habia dado todo dejaba entrever que poco a poco la cicatriz que sus sentimientos hacia ella le habían dejado comenzaba a sanar.

― Kagami ― su tonó de voz se tornó suave, rogándole de forma implícita que _le respaldara_ como en muchas ocasiones ― Necesitamos hablar solo tú y yo ― el tono de súplica apareció, como si realmente estuviese arrepentida de su comportamiento.

Como si deseara escapar de la mirada de las personas por primera vez en su vida.

Dentro de ella sintió una especie de remordimiento, al igual que la duda se instalaba en su pecho.

Le estaba pidiendo prácticamente que aplastara su orgullo una vez _más_ por ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar y se maldijo a si misma mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

Adrien por el contrario parecía no inmutarse ante aquel tono de voz de Aurore, y muy dentro de ella algo le decía que no simplemente lo habia usado con ella sino que también con él. Pero ahora Adrien tenía un concepto muy distinto del amor, evocando su última charla.

 _El amor no puede ser algo que aplaste nuestro orgullo_.

― No, Aurore, creo que ya hemos dejado en claro que no tenemos los mismos deseos ― habló por fin, levantando su mirada ― Sí quieres seguir engañándote a ti misma, adelante, pero yo no lo haré y eso ya te lo había dicho.

Una sonrisa con algo _parecido_ al orgullo apareció en los labios de Adrien ante las palabras de su antigua rival.

El rostro de su ex esposa ahora reflejaba a alguien completamente quebrada por dentro gracias a las palabras de Kagami. Y por primera vez desde que había descubierto a la _verdadera_ Aurore no supo decir si aquello se trataba de una actuación o genuinamente se sentía tal como su rostro reflejaba.

― Retírate por favor o me temó que tendré que llamar a la policía y levantar un acta por daños a la propiedad además de agresión ― observó de reojo a la Chef Césaire, quien se encontraba absorta en la llamada telefónica. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de la filipina para _aparentar_ tomar su móvil, sorprendiéndose al notar que no se encontraba ahí para después restarle importancia ― Y creeme que esto no es personal ― se limitó a agregar con simpleza.

Aurore le dedicó una suave mirada a Kagami, _buscando_ algo en ella que añoraba; amor incondicional en sus ojos. Pero no lo encontró.

Se sintió una tonta al encontrarse con todos esos ojos sobre ella esperando que se marchara.

De Adrien no le sorprendía aquel trato tan formal y distante, ella lo había llevado hasta aquella situación durante todo el trámite del divorcio, aunque aun así pudo encontrar algo en el diferente que de cierta manera le intimidaba.

Pero Kagami era un asunto diferente. Ella había demostrado que la amaba de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho, haciendo todo para hacerla feliz.

Había intentado recuperarla en más de una ocasión, sin desistir de su compromiso. Sólo recibía evasivas de ella y pensaba que en algun momento cedería, volviendo a ser felices como lo eran antes, que ella realmente aceptaría aquello porque era parte de su _sueño_ el llegar a la cima.

Entonces un golpe de realidad le azotó; eso ya no sucedería. Kagami tenía una mirada de determinación mientras había dicho esas palabras y la conocía tan bien que sabía que si aquello aparecía en sus ojos ya no existiría marcha atrás.

 _¿Así de vació y traicionado se habría sentido Adrien cuando su matrimonio habia acabado?_ Fue lo que se preguntó, comenzando a caminar con pasos titubeantes hacia la salida. Después de todo, había entrado simplemente porque la casualidad jugo con ella cuando la observó entrar sola al restaurant, para después encontrarse con una escena que encendió los celos como si se tratara de un material altamente inflamable.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la enorme y elegante puerta no pudo observar hacia atrás. Se dedicó a mirar su sortija de compromiso durante unos segundos, recordándose que pronto su boda se llevaría a cabo, y con aquel pensamiento recompuso su rostro _mostrándose radiante_ al salir del lugar.

― Realmente estoy orgullosa de ti, Kagami. Siempre has sido alguien imponente ante las personas, pero con ella siempre has sido _vulnerable_ ― Ondine colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, sonriendo.

― El tiempo ayuda, así como los consejos ― contestó para después suspirar, observando de reojo a Adrien ― Gracias por eso, no cualquiera actúa así por alguien que le ha hecho daño ― en cuanto finalizó sus palabras, realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

― Es parte de mi trabajo, no podía permitir que ella sacara de las casillas a la Chef Césaire, una demanda no sería nada bueno ― se limitó a contestar en cuanto ella se erguía, rodando los ojos ― Además, era lo justo. Lo que paso, no debe interferir con ello.

― Por mi parte, estoy feliz de que intervinieras. Por un momento pensé que iba a crear una gran tormenta dentro de este pequeño vaso de agua ― la voz de la pelirroja logró que ambos asintieran, la conocían y sabían que era una gran posibilidad.

― Fue la chica del clima durante una temporada, así que no me sorprendería ― atinó a decir Adrien con son de burla.

A Ondine le pareció realmente curiosa la interacción de ambos. No era alguien despistada, de inmediato lo había reconocido; Adrien Agreste, quien antes habia sido modelo y además ex esposo de Aurore. Y el hecho de que se mostrara realmente relajado frente a la rubia era algo de admirar, más cuando de cierta forma no parecía irradiar un odio o desagrado contra su amiga.

Iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero de pronto la mujer morena e imponente que había salido de inmediato al escuchar semejante escándalo y que ahora sabía que era la dueña del lugar se había acercado hasta donde Adrien, tomándolo de los hombros.

Adrien proceso aquella acción durante unos instantes, observando la preocupación palpada en el rostro de Marlena.

― Ve de inmediato al hospital _Saint Louis_ , Nino me ha llamado, llevaron ahí a Marinette ― en aquel momento él sintió como su cuerpo repentinamente pesaba más de lo que debería, sintiendo incluso que le faltaba el aire al respirar ― Adrien, mantén la calma, ella y él bebé estarán bien ― aseguró intentando confiar en sus propias palabras, pero aun así estas salieron con un leve temblor.

Él se quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Una sensación de nauseas llegó hasta él, haciéndolo tomar una gran bocanada de aire mientras se soltaba del agarre de Marlena con todo su cuerpo temblando de forma inconsciente.

 _Marinette_ era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza comenzando a ser nublada por el pánico.

― ¡Reacciona, Adrien! ― exclamó Marlena mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a su rostro, atrayendo la atención de él ― Tienes con Marinette y tú bebé, no quedarte aquí parado ― musitó frustrada, pero aun así no podía culparlo.

Kagami y Ondine simplemente observaron la escena, sintiendo de alguna forma el terror que Adrien estaba padeciendo. De forma casi inmediata Kagami resolvió que a quien le pertenecía el nombre de _Marinette_ era quien le habia comenzado a enseñar un nuevo significado del amor, sintiendo empatía al ver su rostro completamente aterrorizado.

― Voy por las llaves de mi auto ― tomando una bocanada de aire se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Pero fue detenido cuando alguien lo jaló con fuerza del cuello de su filipina.

― No puedes conducir así, apenas y puedes poner un pie frente al otro ― le hizo saber Kagami, sacando las llaves de su auto, mostrándoselas ― Te llevaré, no discutas ― ordenó, de forma seguida tomó su cartera para sacar algo de dinero y pagar la cuenta a pesar de que no habían logrado probar bocado alguno y las bebidas habían terminado sobre ambas.

Marlena negó con su cabeza, sin quitar la mueca de preocupación de su rostro.

― Olvida eso, prefiero que lo lleven de forma segura para que no tenga algun accidente, la suerte no suele jugarle a favor ― aclaró ella, haciendo un ademan para que se marcharan.

Ambas mujeres se observaron entre sí, para después asentir convencidas de que era lo correcto.

― Gracias, lamentamos lo sucedido ― respondió Ondine, dirigiendo su vista hacia su amiga quien se habia detenido para hacer una pequeña reverencia para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Kagami caminaba con rapidez, seguida al mismo paso por Adrien que parecía que caería en cualquier momento. Ella los siguió desde un par de metros atrás, pues se encontraba buscando el hospital mencionado en el GPS.

Cuando los tres se encontraron por fin sobre el automóvil _mirage_ de Kagami y esta arrancó el motor, Adrien se permitió respirar al saber que se encontraba en camino de llegar con Marinette.

― Gracias ― se limitó a decir, logrando que la japonesa lo observara de reojo por el retrovisor.

― No es parte de mi trabajo, pero aun así no puedo permitirme el no ayudarte, un peso más en mi conciencia no sería nada bueno ― respondió, imitando parcialmente las palabras que el mismo le habia dicho momentos atrás, para después girar hacia la dirección que Ondine le indicaba.

No podía borrar el pasado, pero aquello era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que ella habia ayudado a provocar.

[…]

.

.

La razón del retraso de este capítulo se debe a muchos factores personales y también estudiantiles. Fue una semana algo difícil, pero aun así no pienso poner excusas. Lamento bastante no haber actualizado los días prometidos.

Además de todo, este capítulo ha sido algo difícil de escribir pues mezcla muchas cosas. Desde un pequeño time skipe donde la semana 20 del embarazo de Marinette llegó a su fin, estando ahora en su semana 21, que son aproximadamente 4 meses y medio de embarazo.

Adrien tiene que seguir su vida laboral, al igual que soportar (bien que el gusta) a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, añadiendo de que la parte emocionante para saber el sexo de su bebé no sucedió como esperaban (Habiendo tanta gente mirando, seguro le dio pena adfsd) pero él está bien con eso, solo con la idea de que este sano para él y para Marinette bastan.

Y sí, Wayhem discreto y todo sacó el tema del matrimonio. Palabra que ya hemos visto que realmente _incomoda_ un poco a Marinette y que para Adrien de cierta manera no significa más de lo que tiene o puede tener con Marinette; en otras palabras, no necesitan de un papel para quererse así o más. Y pienso yo que luego de sus experiencias, lo último que querrían es precipitarse de esa forma. Sí, de una u otra forma tienen la elección hecha pero en este punto no es necesario. Pero sí, habrá una charla para ello. Yo solo les comento **spoileralert: No es necesario**.

Ahora bien, un capitulo donde vemos que a pesar de que Marlena es dura con Adrien en ocasiones, se preocupa y le tiene cariño pues lo ha visto crecer hasta convertirse en el hombre que es hoy. Así que, sí, es como una mamá leona, mientras Sabine es como una mamá oso (por lo adorable, y por ser esposa de Tom), y se pone los pantalones cuando alguien hace escándalo en su territorio, y más aún cuando ese alguien es Aurore.

Y no. Su actitud no solo es por "Tiene que haber un malo". Cuando nos presentaron a Aurore en la serie pudimos ver que es alguien que disfruta la atención de la cámara, así como si no tiene lo que quiere (como ganar, o estar en la cima) se muestra _molesta_ , así que básicamente eso lo he usado para formar su carácter, pues al perder las personas pueden ser irracionales.

Eso le pasó acá con Kagami, pensó que la había perdido (Celos enfermos) cuando no era lo que pensó pues Ondine solo es amiga de Kagami, y por qué Kagami ya no está dispuesta a sacrificar su orgullo por Aurore, por más que aun tenga sentimientos por ella. Y ya, cuando las cosas se calman o se sienten amenazados, recapacitan y dicen "ALV que hice", tal como Aurore.

No creo ahondar más en ella, no es alguien como Luka que a pesar que hizo algo malo de cierta forma se arrepiente, porque no todas las personas son así. Aurore es alguien que busca alcanzar sus metas, y no le importa tanto a quien afecte en el camino, y así existen personas en el mundo, así que tengan cuidado, no todos tienen un lado completamente bueno. Pero tampoco es razón para odiar, pues gracias a ella de cierta forma, estamos donde estamos.

Sí, quizás la actitud de una "Kagami sumisa" es algo que pueden considerar OoC, y lo entiendo. Incluso cuando me plantee esta escena lo pensé mucho, pero cuando alguien está así de "clavado" con alguien más en un "amor insano" por más que esa persona sea fuerte, se quiebra con su "persona amada", además de que Animaestro me confirmo que Kagami cerca de quien le atrae no es una persona tan prepotente y su actitud es más tranquila (GRAX)

Quizás se sorprendan de por qué Ondine no está con Kim o algo parecido o por que la puse como amiga de Kagami, bueno, realmente siento que alguien tan alegre como Ondine haría un contraste perfecto con el carácter de Kagami. Además de que me recuerda como somos mi mejor amiga y yo (Yo súper happy y ella re centrada jaja) agregando de que ambas son atletas natas, teniendo algo en común. Y no, Ondine no es homosexual, es hetero. Pero tampoco es como que esto importe mucho.

Y bien, Adrien es alguien noble y justo que obviamente iba a ayudar a su jefa y apoyar a Kagami, prácticamente le dio una cachetada (golpe) de guante blanco pues sabía que ella no podía a responder a "¿Por qué te ve la cara de idiota?". Pequeña venganza sana después de todo el desmadre con los abogados.

Ahora ya, con la parte final, es algo complicado. Quizás quedaron confundidos, pero Adrien olvidó su teléfono en algun punto de la mañana en algun lugar de la cocina. Por eso cuando pretende que "hablara" a la policía, el teléfono no está en el bolsillo de su filipina donde siempre lo lleva. Prácticamente, esto es porque tiene la cabeza en las nubes.

Así que sí, le hablaron a él primero pero al no contestar Nino le llama a su suegra, y al final debido a que pierde la última llamada Marlena termina contactándose con él.

Todo está bien; queridos lectores. Esto no es para generar drama, sino más bien un poco de conciencia. El próximo capítulo entenderán el por qué Marinette terminó en el hospital Saint-Louis, pero sí, tiene que ver con la endometriosis.

Y, creo que es algo paralelo. Antes eran rivales, y a pesar de que Adrien no perdona a Kagami (O no lo ha dicho) ambos se apoyaron en sus circunstancias difíciles, demostrando que se tiene que dejar ir el pasado y mostrar empatía aunque antes no lo hubieran pensado; se llama madurar, y siento que es algo bonito. Y no, no hay nada romántico entre ellos; Kagami es 100% lencha amigos míos (Al menos, en este fanfic) y yo quería desarrollar una camarería al menos un poco con ellos.

Así que hasta aquí. Ahora solo les voy a decir que hoy cené un licuado con una mantecada. Esto lo pongo porque Alex-Sol dice que pongo hasta lo que cenó en las N/A y pues hora de cumplir. ¡Por cierto! Vayan a su perfil, ahí está subiendo "Utopía" un fanfic colaborativo conmigo con una historia bastante interesante y que pues la verdad me ha encantado lo que hemos escrito. Vayan y léanlo/comenten/voten, no se arrepentirán, el Lunes subirá el primer capítulo (Pues hay un preludio y un prólogo) Es Adrianette y Ladrien por ahora, en un AU, y para mí que no me gusta casi el Ladrien, pues es realmente raro decir que ESTE LADRIEN SI ME GUSTA AH.

Bueno ya. Ahora si me despido. Agradezco su paciencia y todo el apoyo que me han dado. Realmente leer sus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír, y me hace feliz, más en la situación en la que me encontraba (o medio me encuentro) así que, mil gracias. Todo esto lo escribo por gusto, pero ustedes me dan ánimos de mejorar y hacer de esto algo que no solo yo disfrute.

Aprovecho a comentar que posiblemente no actualice hasta el sábado 20 o domingo 21, mañana salgo de viaje y regreso hasta el sábado para poder completar lo que tengo.

 **¡Un beso y pasen una bonita semana santa/pascuas!**


	34. Treintaidós

Estaba seguro de que si en aquel instante se hubiese encontrado solo quizás su entrada al hospital Saint Louis sería prohibida de por vida debido a que en el momento en el que el automóvil se detuvo simplemente pudo pensar en lo que debía hacer; correr.

Para su fortuna Kagami le había seguido dejándole a Ondine la indicación de que estacionara el automóvil y evitado así que aquello sucediera, tomando de la parte trasera de su filipina en cuanto estuvo a punto de pasar el control de seguridad donde él pensó en primera instancia que se encontraría Marinette.

Adrien _maldecía_ el hecho de haber olvidado su teléfono móvil en alguna parte de la cocina, así como maldecía de igual forma el no saberse de memoria el número telefónico de Nino o incluso de Alya en aquel instante, recordando como en el pasado su propio padre le había reñido por aquella dependencia a la tecnología en su adolescencia, dándole la razón mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para dirigirse a la sección donde se encontraba la zona de especialidades.

Pues en su cabeza tenía lógica que, si Marinette no se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, seguramente estaría con Rose en su consultorio dentro del gran hospital.

Y en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta del consultorio de su amiga pudiendo observar a Nino sentado en una de las sillas de espera, no supo si sentirse aliviado o aun mas perturbado al sentir su cuerpo temblar.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, estas parecían ser retenidas por el miedo en su garganta causándole una sensación de amargura y desasosiego, quería preguntar tantas cosas; _¿Cómo se encontraba Marinette? ¿Qué había ocurrido?_

Pero al ver el rostro de su amigo completamente inundado por la seriedad supo que de cierta forma tenia _más miedo_ del que deseaba admitir, pues sí que quería saber que ocurría y saber como estaba ella, pero en definitiva solo deseaba escuchar buenas noticias y estaba consciente de que _quizás_ las respuestas de que deseaba oír podían no existir.

— Nino ¿Cierto? — la voz de Kagami a su costado lo hizo sobresaltarse de repente pues durante unos segundos se había olvidado donde se encontraba — ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó de forma directa ignorando por completo el rostro de sorpresa que el hombre tenia desde que dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

Aunque de cierta forma ella no lo culpaba; lo había conocido de forma breve en una de las tantas _reuniones_ con los abogados y el juez que llevaría acabo el divorcio entre Adrien y Aurore, la única ocasión en la que el Agreste había llevado un _testigo_ sobre los asuntos.

Si bien ella lo había reconocido de inmediato como el mejor amigo del _exmodelo_ y de forma inmediata el nombre que la jefa de Adrien había mencionado hizo una conexión con su presencia, no esperaba que le recordara. Aunque por la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa que tenia en su rostro, supo que era justo lo contrario a lo que podría pensar.

— Voy a ignorar lo extraño que es esto — atinó a decir con voz tranquila, gesto que logró que logró tranquilizarla pues si las cosas estuviesen mal, estaba segura de que nadie podría decir algo de esa forma tan _tranquila_. Aunque al observar de reojo a Adrien comprendió que él realmente necesitaba una confirmación _más_ explícita — Marlena me comentó que alguien no había dejado que Adrien condujera, así que te lo agradezco, estoy seguro de que este idiota pudo irse por el lado contrario debido a los nervios — comentó mientras se acercaba a ellos, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Por su parte Adrien intentó controlar su respiración exaltada al escuchar la voz tranquila de Nino, a sabiendas de lo importante que era Marinette para todos y que él no era una persona precisamente _tranquila_ cuando algún tipo de situación similar se presentaba cuando se referían a encontrarse dentro de un hospital.

Pero para él no era suficiente la voz tranquilizadora de su amigo, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y después de suspirar, intentando controlar el leve temblor que tenia en sus extremidades, tomó la mano de Nino con la suya, pidiendo de forma silenciosa _que necesitaba verla_.

Cosa que el susodicho comprendió de inmediato con una sola mirada y antes de agregar algo más, palmeo su hombro antes de separar el contacto que tenía con él.

Observó caminar a Adrien hacia la puerta del consultorio donde Rose se encontraba en compañía de Mireille Caquet quien se había encargado de trasladar a Marinette desde la boutique hasta donde ahora se encontraban.

Para él, Adrien era un hombre fuerte que podía enfrentar muchas adversidades y verse completamente inundado por cualquier cosa que le dificultara el camino no era algo que lograba derribarlo. Pero ese caso era especial, por que sabía que su amigo tenía miedo.

Después de todo para él las peores noticias de su vida provenían de un hospital; desde la muerte de su madre hasta el saber el deterioro que su padre llevaba en sus riñones. Encontrarse ahí de forma espontanea por _Marinette_ no era algo fácil de procesar.

Por el simple hecho de que era ella y de que, justo ahora ambos comenzaban a formar algo que, si bien a ojos de muchos era _extraño_ y _espontaneo_ , para él tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿Ella estará bien? — la voz que reconoció como la de Kagami llegó hasta sus oídos, logrando que despegara sus ojos de la puerta por la que Adrien había entrado.

Aquello era bastante surreal, y si se lo preguntaban a Nino, en cualquier otro momento se hubiese reído debido a lo extraño que todo se había tornado. Pues, nunca en su cabeza se había formado la posibilidad de que quien se ofreciera a traerlo hasta allí fuese precisamente Kagami, la mujer que en el pasado estaba completamente segura de que veía a Adrien con un desprecio que fácilmente podría atravesar un par de paredes de concreto.

Pero la realidad siempre supera la ficción, como se suele decir en su trabajo.

— Lo estará, fue un susto que debe servirle para que aprenda a no esforzarse de más y para que sepa que debe relajarse con ejercicios que las embarazadas deben hacer — intentó explicarse de la forma más simple posible, pues si le preguntaban, no había entendido del todo a Rose en cuanto le explico lo sucedido. Las facciones de Kagami se relajaron casi de inmediato, cosa que hizo sonreír de medio lado al moreno; después de todo, ella podía no ser _la reina de hielo_ — Aunque no yoga, eso de los estiramientos no le harán mucho bien que digamos — atinó a decir con un tono bromista sutil.

Kagami se limitó a suspirar luego de procesar aquellas palabras y entender el sentido con el cual hablaba.

— Eso me deja tranquila, a decir verdad, así que creo que debería irme retirando — comentó con tranquilidad mientras observaba de reojo la puerta por la cual Adrien había aparecido, sonriendo levemente.

Después de todo había logrado hacer algo bien, cosa que lograba hacerle sentir una felicidad genuina a pesar de lo extraño del asunto. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero si había logrado devolver un poco a quien le había arrebatado tanto.

Sin saber que de cierta forma le había entregado más de lo que ella había podido tomar de Adrien en el pasado.

— ¿No piensas quedarte? — cuestionó él logrando que detuviera sus pasos — Estoy seguro de que cuando la fase de _gato asustadizo_ de Adrien pase, él querrá agradecerte y estoy seguro de que Marinette también, así como ahora yo quisiera darte las gracias — agregó, sonriendo de medio lado al verla girarse hacia él, con una mueca de confusión.

— Nadie tiene nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo — atinó a decir con una mueca en su rostro que Nino no supo cómo identificar.

— Pues te equivocas, Kagami — aquellas palabras dieron de forma directa en el orgullo de la mujer, logrando que frunciera su ceño dispuesta a contradecirlo, pero guardó silencio al ver que iba a continuar — Esto realmente ha sido importante, de venir Adrien solo estoy seguro de que quizás estaría peor, añadiendo que no estoy tomando en cuenta la pésima suerte que tiene mi amigo, además — guardó silencio, llevando una de sus manos hasta detrás de la nuca — Se podría decir que de una forma u otra, gracias a ti esos dos se han dado cuenta de que lo que tanto buscaban siempre estaba a su lado — agregó, intentando no reír ante su propio comentario.

Pues, en el pasado siempre había considerado que de una forma u otra ambos debido a su interacción y cercanía terminarían prendados el uno con él otro.

Pero como si de una broma del destino se tratase ambos se encontraban de una forma tan cercana, pero a la vez tan enfocados en sus propias metas personales, cosa que lograba nublar lo que podía nacer en ellos.

Marinette comenzando con su boutique de poco a poco, mientras Adrien llevaba su trabajo como modelo al extremo al comenzar a estudiar durante los fines de semana.

Y entonces el repentino acercamiento de Luka Couffaine con Marinette tras la muerte de Juleka, donde el susodicho logró capturar la atención de su amiga de una forma que a sus ojos le parecía bastante abrupta.

Nino en aquel momento pensó que quizás se había equivocado, pero en el momento en el que Luka le había propuesto matrimonio a Marinette poco después de tener un año de relación, supo que algo realmente estaba _mal_.

Marinette había aceptado después de dudar un poco ante los ojos de todos los presentes, así como el hecho de que en más de una ocasión había movido sus planes de boda durante casi dos años debido a que necesitaba enfocarse en lo que comenzaba a crear desde cero; su boutique.

Aquella propuesta de matrimonio había sido el detonante ante sus ojos para la abrupta boda de su mejor amigo con aquella actriz que si bien _apenas_ y conoció, clamó estar completamente enamorado de ella y todas sus cualidades.

No; él no era estúpido y conocía muy bien a sus amigos, en ciertos aspectos estaba seguro de que los conocía mejor que ellos mismos. Marinette a pesar de que _clamaba_ amar a Luka, simplemente retrasaba la boda por que no _estaba segura_ , por que para ella era bien sabido que a Luka no le agradaba precisamente que Adrien Agreste le robara la atención de ella por momentos. Mientras que Adrien se apresuró con un amor completamente irreal al sentir que pronto de una forma u otra perdería aquella cercanía con Marinette a manos de otro.

Todo aquello había sucedido frente a sus ojos, ningún tipo de palabra se lo había confirmado, pero toda tenía sentido en cuanto se ponían las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _Por que ambos eran ciegos como topos_ , se repitió a sí mismo.

Por eso a pesar de que realmente había odiado ver sufrir a sus amigos por sus respectivos _fallos en el amor_ , ahora se encontraba feliz y agradecido pues parecía que era lo que necesitaban para poder ver a su costado.

Kagami había sido parte de aquello, y aunque en su momento la furia ante las acciones de las ex parejas de ambos solo había logrado una enorme molestia al punto de atreverse a romperle la nariz a Luka de un golpe, ahora estaba agradecido de cierta manera.

— Por como lo dices, parece ser que ambos en realidad son algo idiotas — atinó a decir la mujer, suspirando con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se sentaba en una de las mullidas sillas, dándole a entender que esperaría, para después sacar su teléfono móvil para escribirle a Ondine, comentándole donde se encontraba.

— Lo son, y bastante — confirmo con una sonrisa, observando como del consultorio salía Mireille con un rostro significativamente más tranquilo que en el momento en el que él había llegado al hospital después de la llamada de ella después de ver que Adrien no atendía la llamada, por lo cual no dudó en salir del trabajo excusándose de que era una emergencia familiar.

Cosa que de cierto modo no era mentira.

— Marinette está bien, así como el bebé, la Doctora le dará las indicaciones a ella como a Adrien — comentó con una sonrisa llena de alivió.

Cosa que hizo que Nino y Kagami relajaran sus hombros al escuchar de forma _oficial_ aquellas buenas noticias.

Pues, aunque Kagami no conociera a Marinette, desde el momento en el que escucho sobre la situación, deseaba que estuviese bien. Por debajo de la cobertura dura e insípida que solía tener con los extraños, seguía siendo una persona que sentía empatía.

— Llamaré a Alya, en todo caso, para que se tome las cosas con calma y no termine gritándole a su jefa — comentó al momento que limpiaba su ojo derecho, evitando que una lagrima de felicidad saliera de su ojo — ¿Necesitas que te llevé a alguna parte, Mireille? — preguntó, colocándose el teléfono móvil sobre la oreja mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, mostrando unas llaves con un llavero que el moreno bien conocía; una pequeña catarina hecha con bisutería y un poco de tela, regalo que su pequeño hijo Joseph le había hecho en el ultimo cumpleaños de Marinette, pues a palabras de él, su tía necesitaba un poco de suerte y que mejor que ello que una catarina.

— Me ha dicho que me lleve su camioneta de regreso, pues hay unos pedidos que debía ir a recoger ella con Théo, así que debido a la situación me encargaré de ello — ante aquellas palabras Nino simplemente negó con su cabeza.

— Al menos no se ha levantado de la camilla con lo obstinada que es para ir a hacerlo ella misma — contestó él, a lo cual Kagami alzó una ceja preguntándose si aquella mujer realmente era capaz de hacerlo o era una broma por parte de Nino.

Mireille soltó una risita mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— En esta ocasión no, por que entiende que debe cuidarse no por ella, si no por su bebé, aunque ambos sabemos que, si fuese algo simplemente de ella, Marinette ya estaría saliendo por la puerta del hospital — argumentó con una media sonrisa.

Nino simplemente pudo asistir, para después comenzar a hablar por medio del teléfono móvil. Kagami simplemente observó a la mujer marcharse mientras se despedía de ambos con un ademan de manos.

Sintiéndose levemente identificada con lo poco que ahora sabia de Marinette, pues estaba segura de que ella haría lo mismo.

[…]

Cuando estuvo dentro del consultorio y sintió las miradas de las mujeres presentes sobre él todo su cuerpo se tensó de repente ante el gran miedo de ver _pena_ o _angustia_ en sus rostros.

Pero en cuanto pudo observar a Rose sonreírle de una forma tranquilizadora mientras que con su mano le indicaba que se acercara hasta donde se encontraba, justo a un lado de una camilla donde Marinette se encontraba acostada.

Al dar su primer paso sintió como su pie se tambaleo un instante temiendo que en realidad aquella tranquilidad que Rose mostraba sólo era algo pasajero o incluso un juego de su mente, pero al observar como el aun pequeño pero abultado vientre de Marinette se elevaba de manera pausada debido a la respiración de ella, la calma poco a poco volvía a él.

Y como si hubiese sido empujado por alguien por la espalda, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su lado.

Marinette se encontraba completamente dormida en la camilla cubierta por la bata que solía usar cuando acudían a los chequeos con Rose, además de una ligera frazada sobre sus piernas.

Escudriño con su mirada su expresión mientras rodeaba el lugar donde ella se encontraba para posarse justo a un costado del rostro de ella, mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para estar a la altura de este para después proceder a acariciarlo con suavidad con sus manos.

Siempre que había tenido ese tipo de miedos, Marinette se encontraba a su lado para reconfortarlo. Nunca pensó que en algún momento ella sería la razón por la cual sus piernas comenzarían a flanquear y que no podría escuchar sus palabras que lograban tranquilizarlo. No por que no le importara en el pasado, si no más bien por que a sus ojos ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido después de su propia madre.

Ella podía llorar mientras al mismo tiempo se levantaba para seguir adelante, era una mujer con muchos miedos, así como defectos, pero su gran fortaleza sin duda era lo que siempre había admirado.

Y al verla ahí conectada a lo que pudo identificar como _suero por intravenosa_ al igual que un pequeño medidor de signos vitales que se encontraba en su meñique izquierdo sabia que a pesar de todo lo que Marinette era, en esa ocasión él tenía que estar ahí para ambos y afrontar cualquier cosa por ella.

Aquello en lugar de generarle terror le infundió de valor, tomando la mano libre de ella para entrelazarla con la suya propia mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Rose, quien había permanecido a su lado en silencio.

— ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó con todo el valor que había reunido sin atreverse a soltarla.

Rose no pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse al ver el rostro de su amigo completamente transformado por la angustia, por lo que de inmediato colocó su mano sobre el hombro del varón en señal de apoyo.

— Esta bien y fuera de peligro al igual que el bebé, de eso puedes estar seguro — le informó y de inmediato supo que Adrien sentía como un gran pesar había sido removido de sus hombros en aquel instante — Solo que cuando llegó estaba algo alterada, tuve que poner algo para sedarla un poco en el suero que le coloqué — agregó, llevando su vista a la pequeña bolsita plástica rellena de líquido transparente que colgaba de un tubo metálico a un costado de la camilla.

Adrien por inercia cerro sus ojos, imaginando el temor por el cual seguramente ella había pasado.

Se maldijo mentalmente, pues en aquel instante hubiese deseado estar a su lado. Y aunque si bien había cometido la gran estupidez de olvidar por algún lugar su teléfono móvil, la verdad es que de tenerlo tampoco hubiese llegado antes de que ella hubiese terminado dormida. Ambos tenían sus obligaciones, así como comprendía que no podía estar las veinticuatro horas sobre ella, estaba claro que debía ser alguien más atento ante las llamadas de emergencia además de _evitar_ parecer un maldito _gato asustado_.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — su voz sonaba incluso más tranquila, cosa que él de inmediato pudo notar.

Antes de que Rose pudiese decir algo, la empleada de Marinette que se encontraba en el consultorio, Mireille, levantó su mano de forma tímida, llamando la atención del rubio por primera vez desde que había entrado al lugar.

Rose asintió, adivinando que la mujer de alguna forma estaba pidiendo permiso para expresarse, y la verdad, al ser ella quien se había encontrado junto con Marinette ante aquello era lo más prudente.

— En la boutique Marinette quiere dejar bastantes cosas en orden antes de entrar en la etapa final de su embarazo y para poder recibir al bebé sin preocupaciones, usualmente no hay problema por que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo sentada, cosa que le incomoda pues termina con sus piernas entumecidas y ¡Ah estoy divagando! — se expresó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza. Una cosa era explicarle a la doctora lo que pasaba, otra muy diferente era hacerlo a Adrien Agreste, pues sabia lo mucho que Marinette le importaba, más ahora que en el pasado cosa que era obvio — Esta semana uno de los elementos más importantes de _Hugo Boss_ aquí en París se comunicó con Marinette, pues de alguna forma se enteraron de los diseños que la casa de moda _Louis Vuitton_ le compró para la siguiente temporada, queriendo hacer un trato con ella, pero como seguro sabes, ser una boutique independiente mientras que dos casas enormes de moda quieren tus creaciones no es algo fácil con lo cual lidiar, además de lo cansado, se tienen que revisar clausulas de contrato y _obviamente_ la gente de Louis Vuitton no esta muy feliz con la situación al ver que no existirá una exclusividad — Adrien de forma inmediata hizo una ceña con su mano libre, indicándole que guardara silencio y que respirara.

Todo aquello lo sabía a la perfección, era lo que llevaba revoloteando por la cabeza de Marinette durante aquella semana logrando verla en la cama que ambos compartían antes de dormir con un par de papeles que solía releer más de una vez.

Le había ofrecido incluso que fuesen con su padre para alguna clase de consejo para que supiese lidiar con los _buitres_ con los que trataba, pero ella de inmediato se rehusó.

— _Tú padre formó su propio camino por su cuenta, Adrien, eso deseo hacer también. Además, tener a Gabriel Agreste aconsejándome sería hacer mi trabajo mucho más sencillo_ — le había dicho una noche antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho, antes de caer dormidos debido al agotamiento de sus _actividades recreativas_.

Pero él estaba seguro de que además de las palabras que ella decía, también estaba el hecho de que no deseaba que las personas pensaran que la base de su éxito era debido a alguien más. Marinette aspiraba al mismo reconocimiento que él en sus propios campos laborales y aquello era algo que siempre había respetado, más en aquella situación.

Realmente agradecía haber dejado la carrera de modelaje mucho tiempo atrás pues de otra forma estaba seguro de que las probabilidades de llegar hasta ese punto serian nulas debido al orgullo de ella. Al estar fuera del foco de la _farándula_ , Marinette no sería opacada por ninguna sombra.

— Eso lo sé, ha sido una semana bastante difícil, pero ¿Ocurrió algo? Me refiero, quiero saber para evitar que _suceda_ nuevamente — se explicó el rubio, observando de reojo como Marinette fruncía su entrecejo entre sueños.

— Bien; como ya le comenté a la Doctora Lavillant, hoy estuvo al teléfono varias horas seguidas intentando resolver el conflicto, pues ella no esta dispuesta a otorgar todo su trabajo a una marca de manera exclusiva cuando tiene sus propios sueños a futuro con sus ideas. Durante todo este tiempo, estuvo caminando en su oficina sin tomar un respiro o sentarse — explicó mientras jugueteaba con las llaves que llevaba en mano — Antes de darme cuenta, Marinette había salido de la oficina completamente aterrada; su pantalón _tipo pijama_ _sarga_ de color azul estaba manchado de sangre, de ahí ella me dio los detalles para llegar aquí — añadiendo, mordiendo su labio de forma ansiosa al recordar aquello.

En verdad había tenido _miedo_ al ver a Marinette en un estado de pánico completo. Estaba más que claro que estaba preocupada por la vida de su bebé.

— El estrés continuo y el estar parada durante un gran periodo de tiempo fue lo que provoco el sangrado, un poco de la placenta o incluso el tejido que tiene _extra_ debido a la endometriosis se desprendió, no es nada grave así como tampoco es un aborto espontaneo, se lo explique a Marinette antes de que durmiera, parece que es algo que necesitaba — Rose soltó un suspiro que Adrien no supo bien como interpretar — Esta fuera de peligro, pero Marinette debe de entender que no puede exponerse a ese tipo de situaciones y cuidarse el doble. Si bien, en esta ocasión no ocurrió nada, ambos saben que su condición no hace el embarazo más fácil — puntualizó como si de una orden implícita se tratase.

Pues para Rose era _más que obvio_ que si de alguna forma Marinette seguía siendo testaruda, el _código Agreste_ terminaría por detenerla en seco.

— ¿Estas insinuando que debería dejar de trabajar en la boutique? — una voz suave y adormilada sonó en la habitación logrando que todos guardaran silencio.

Mireille chilló por lo bajo al ver la actitud de Marinette realmente mucho más tranquila que momentos atrás, incluso para ella aquello había sonado como si de algo sarcástico se tratara, aunque el asunto era completamente serio. Por su parte, no entendía mucho sobre la condición que afectaba a Marinette, y estaba segura de que no debía hacer más preguntas de las necesarias. Pero con aquella información, estaba más que segura que a pesar de que ella fuese su jefa, Mireille se encargaría de plantarle una línea durante sus horas de trabajo, quisiera o no.

Aunque tuviese que hacer que Théo trabajara el doble.

— Creo que debo ponerte un cascabel para que no me des sorpresas así — soltó Adrien con una sonrisa ladina, colocando un beso en su frente de nueva cuenta, dándose su tiempo para sentir el contacto con la suave piel de ella.

Los ojos de Marinette lucían adormilados, pero estaba ahí esforzándose por mantenerse despierta mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mireille.

— Gracias por traerme y estar aquí, yo sola no lo hubiera logrado, fuese algo realmente peligroso o no — murmuró con debilidad hacia la mujer, quien se limitó en asentir con la cabeza mientras ella hablaba.

— No tenia muchas opciones, Théo se desplomó en cuanto te vio y las chicas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios, además de que eres mi jefa, si algo te ocurriera ¿Dónde quedaría mi salario? — se atrevió a bromear, acercándose hasta ella por el lado contrario de la camilla — Estoy feliz de que estés bien, pero por favor, haz casó — añadió con un tono más serio, dejando sobre la camilla las llaves de la camioneta para después acariciar con cuidado el vientre de Marinette — Ese bebé aun no ha nacido y es amado por muchos ya, y tú tienes que cuidarte por su bien.

Marinette sonrió con ternura ante las palabras cargadas de preocupación de Mireille, tomando con dificultad las llaves de la camioneta con el peculiar llavero que el pequeño _Joey_ le había regalado, pensando que en efecto le había traído mucha suerte a su vida, para entregárselas de nueva cuenta a la mujer.

— Llévate la camioneta de regreso a la boutique, Théo tiene que pasar por un pedido, aunque ahora lo hará solo pues debó quedarme aquí ¿No es así? — pregunto de forma inocente, observando una mueca desaprobatoria por parte de Adrien mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza, _realmente_ Marinette era alguien obstinada.

— Me encargaré de acompañarlo, después del golpe que se dio contra el suelo de la impresión no creo que sea prudente dejarlo manejar — acotó sonriendo de medio lado, acariciando su brazo en señal de apoyo — Me haré cargo de ello, mientras tanto descansa.

Aquello ultimo a oídos de Marinette había sonado como una orden, y por el gestó que tenían tanto Rose como Adrien en sus rostros estaba segura de que compartían el pensamiento de Mireille. Y, a decir verdad, ella también.

Cuando la mujer salió del consultorio, Marinette se permitió cerrar sus ojos para sentir el cálido contacto que la mano de Adrien tenia con la suya, sintiéndose ahora _realmente_ tranquila, sin la necesidad del poco sedante que Rose le había inducido para mantenerla tranquila a pesar de que le había insistido que todo estaba bien.

Había tenido mucho miedo; estaba segura de que nunca en su vida se había encontrado con aquel sentimiento tan aterrador.

No había sucedido cuando supo lo de su endometriosis, ahora aquel recuerdo podía considerarlo con algo sumamente _simple_ a un lado de aquel momento.

Perder alguien amado que es parte de ti y de la persona por la que tu corazón late de forma desbocada, todo sin siquiera haberle conocido.

Con aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir como un par de lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin poder controlarlo. Se encontraba completamente reconfortada, de eso no había duda, pero la culpa y el miedo continuaban ahí.

Sintió un suave apretón en su mano, Adrien de una u otra forma sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sin palabras deseaba decirle que estaba equivocada.

Lo supo al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la mirada de él, que reflejaba un gran alivio.

— Yo realmente — pero su voz fue interrumpida por un sonido que al paso de las semanas había comenzado a identificar.

Era el sonido del corazón de su bebé.

Rose había puesto a reproducir un pequeño clip que había grabado al momento de hacer las revisiones pertinentes para descartar la amenaza de aborto y que todo se encontrara en orden tanto con su amiga como con el bebé de esta.

La grabación se encontraba en la pequeña pantalla que era parte del aparato con el cual realizaba los ultrasonidos, logrando que ambos se giraran hacia ella.

— Marinette, no te culpes por algo que no paso a más ¿Escuchas eso? Es el corazón de su bebé momentos atrás mientras estabas quedándote dormida. Esta bien, así como tú lo estas — la mirada de Rose era realmente tranquilizadora para ambos, además de aquel sonido que a ambos lograba que sus propios corazones retumbaran de alegría — Su pequeña esta bien — y ante aquellas palabras _para nada discretas_ , ambos abrieron sus ojos debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Pequeña? — la voz de Adrien sonó en un hilo de voz, intentando controlar todo el remolino de emociones que llevaba dentro de sí.

Rose asintió, levantando sus brazos en señal despreocupada mientras observaba el rostro de ambos, sabiendo que de cierta forma con aquello había dejado sin aliento a su amiga, pero por primera vez en el día la razón _valía la pena_.

— Quizás no es el mejor momento, pero es algo que ambos debían saber, además — hizo una pausa, deteniendo la grabación con un solo botón en la pantalla táctil — Sé que una noticia agradable es lo mejor para estos momentos ¿No?

Sabia que quizás no era la mejor manera de dar una noticia así, después de todo el pánico por el cual habían vivido con aquel sangrado por parte de Marinette provocado por el estrés. Pero estaba segura de que sus amigos sabrían cómo manejar aquello.

Lo supo al ver a Adrien tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Marinette para besarlo en repetidas ocasiones, mientras que ella sonreía ante aquellas suaves caricias, procesando la nueva información que ahora tenían.

— Para estar seguros de igual manera, te haré una lista de recomendaciones, así como una pequeña dieta, además de ciertas prohibiciones como exceso de trabajo y estrés, en lo cual espero que me apoyes Adrien por que esta mujer parece que solo te escucha a ti — argumentó logrando sacarle una pequeña risotada a ambos mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta — Así como una clase de ejercicio que te venga bien, y no Adrien, no me refiero al yoga, en esta condición no creo que sea lo adecuado — añadió, justo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos completamente solos para buscar a su recepcionista y asistente.

Marinette jadeó al sentir la frente de Adrien colocarse directamente contra la suya mientras acariciaba su pequeño, pero ya abultado vientre.

¿Cómo era posible pasar a tener un gran peso de culpa y pánico sobre los hombros hasta el sentimiento de alivio y felicidad?

No tenían idea, pero eso era algo que en definitivamente no era la primera vez que ocurría cuando ambos estaban juntos.

— Quiero a pasar el resto de mi vida cuidándote, a ti y a nuestra bebé, a tú lado, si es que me lo permites — pronuncio Adrien con su voz entrecortada, acunando el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos.

Era la primera vez que de cierta manera hablaban sobre el futuro, a pesar de que ambos sabían sus respectivas elecciones, escucharlo de la boca de él logró que su corazón brincara de felicidad.

— Si estas dispuesto a que te este reclamando por la tapadera del baño, creo que no existirá ningún problema — contestó con entusiasmo, logrando que una sincera risa saliera de los labios de él — Además, no necesitas permiso para algo que yo _esperaba_ oír — soltó de forma sincera, sonriendo ante las emociones que podía sentir desprenderse de Adrien.

Para él, en ese momento no existía nadie más en el mundo que Marinette y el fruto de todo lo que ellos sentían por el otro creciendo dentro de su vientre, sintiendo que todas sus elecciones hasta ese momento ahora tenían un verdadero sentido y que de cierta manera los había puesto en el camino correcto.

Por que a pesar de que su llegada al hospital y el camino a este había sido una tortura, de cierta forma todo había valido la pena.

Todo valía la pena por sus palabras que confirmaban lo que él ya sabía.

— Sinceramente espero que nuestra pequeña _Emma_ tenga la paciencia que tú tienes conmigo — añadió con un poco de sarcasmo, recordando que, en efecto, Marinette era alguien _poco paciente_ cuando se trataba de ciertos aspectos de él.

Marinette no pudo decir nada más, sintiendo como en su interior su bebé se removía levemente ante todas las emociones que ella estaba comenzando a experimentar.

Después de todo, Adrien no había olvidado los nombres que ella había escogido para sus futuros hijos cuando se encontraba en el instituto y en realidad no lo había dicho _sólo_ por decirlo varios meses atrás.

Y aunque debía admitir que con el paso del tiempo había perdido la _tremenda fe_ de nombrar a sus hijos así, el escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de Adrien logró que aquel pensamiento fuese abandonado.

Porque, de alguna forma, así como la extraña relación y sentimientos que habían surgido entre ambos, aquel nombre tenía sentido.

 _Emma_ sería el nombre de su pequeña bebé.

[...]

.

.

Y aquí, lectores míos, es cuando el titulo del fanfic realmente cobra sentido además de todas las etapas que han pasado estos dos a lo largo de este relativo corto tiempo.

Su plan e tomó muchas formas: Extraño, egoísta, enamoramiento así como sus elecciones. Pero ahora, con un fuerte sentimiento de pánico y con un profundo miedo a una perdida (Por parte de Adrien, el temor de perder no solo al bebé, sino que también a Marinette) da pie a una noticia completamente inesperada para ellos en ese momento que es el sexo de su bebé, cosa que Rose espera que calme la angustia por la que están pasando y se pongan realmente serios con el asunto, pues al saber el sexo los padres generan una conexión aun más fuerte con su futuro hijo.

Ahora lo que había comenzado como un plan, tiene forma y nombre; Emma. Y para ellos, todo tiene sentido.

Tiene sentido el que sus sentimientos sean como lo son, sus conductas el uno frente al otro al igual que todo lo que los ha llevado a este punto, y por parte de ellos no necesitamos más confirmación pues ya lo hemos visto y apreciado, pero esta vez, esta el punto de vista de Nino quien, en capítulos anteriores, pensaba que iban a terminar juntos tarde o temprano, cosa que de cierta forma no se equivocó.

Marinette aletargando su boda con quien proclamaba amar por que sabía del _desagrado implícito_ de Luka sobre alguien sumamente preciado para ella. Así como la boda tan repentina de Adrien por el hecho de creer que terminaría perdiendo a alguien importante cuando todo eso fue movido por sentimientos que sinceramente no comprendían por estar enfrascados en sus deseos. Y no, esto no quiere decir que se amaban desde el principio o que estaban enamorados sin saberlo; quiere decir que, si se hubiera dado la oportunidad, ambos hubieran terminado con este mismos sentimientos debido a todo lo que han pasado juntos, que en efecto lo que nació con ellos no fue debido al sexo ni por sobrepasar las barreras, todo lo que los podía llevar a este resultado estaba ahí, pero como Nino piensa, ciegos como dos topos.

Como podrán ver, y como les prometí, Marinette esta fuera de peligro y lo que le ocurrió fue algo generado por el estrés al igual que la condición que tiene, endometriosis (Que, curiosamente, empieza con E alv) esto no era para hacer brincar sus corazones o que me quisiera matar, si no para dar pie a este momento donde del pánico, viene el alivio y la felicidad, es algo super bonito cuando algo que piensas que va a salir mal es realmente lo contrario. Pues aunque ellos en realidad no deseaban que fuese de un "sexo en específico", el saberlo en realidad es algo que muchos padres anhelan y que en efecto genera una conexión aun más fuerte, más cuando el bebé es nombrado antes de nacer.

Adrien ya le había mencionado a Marinette que el estaba de acuerdo con los nombres que ella había elegido durante el instituto, aunque a Marinette se le hiciera un gesto lindo, realmente ella misma pensaba que realmente no eran los mejores nombres o que era una etapa donde eran simples fantasías ( Añadamos que, Louis y Hugo son los nombres de dos grandes casas de moda y que, ahora estas dos se andan peleando por ella cosa que le generó estrés cañón jaja) así que realmente en su cabeza estaban descartados, pero para ella, Emma es un nombre que cobró sentido en la boca de Adrien, y está feliz con ello. Además, para mi Emma es un nombre que seguramente eligió leyendo la novela de Jane Austen durante su adolescencia y le gusto mucho. Perdón déjenme soñar jaja.

También quiero añadir que en lo personal la interacción con Kagami y Nino me ha gustado como ha quedado. El wey la conoce, pero como vio que ayudo a su amigo, sabe que las cosas están bien.

Un capítulo bastante difícil de escribir, debido al cambio radical de emociones (Que, espero haber manejado bien, si no, realmente pido disculpas) así como por fin lo que le da sentido al titulo del fanfic. Plan E: Emma, razón por la cual, es la primera vez que el nombre es mencionado tal cual.

También, la conversación con Wayhem de cierta forma hizo mella en Adrien; pues en pocos términos, le dijo que quiere pasar toda su vida a su lado cuidándola a ella y a su bebé. No, técnicamente no fue una propuesta de matrimonio, ya sabemos como ambos se sienten al respecto, así como yo veo su relación y sentimientos (De que van más allá y un papel realmente no es necesario) pero es lo más cercano a algo parecido a declarar sentimientos que tienen y el por fin hablar sobre algo que, a pesar de que ambos sabían lo que el otro había elegido, de una u otra forma se tenia que decir. Lo siento, soy una romanticona.

Ahora sí. Me despido. Agradeciendo a todos por su apoyo, así como paciencia para esperar tanto por esta parte. Ayer regrese de Canadá y estoy en puebla ahora mismo, dispuesta a disfrutar mi ultima semana de vacaciones con mi novio, mi mamá, mi suegra y cuñado. Así que, el próximo domingo me tendrán por acá actualizando el capítulo 33 por fin, cada vez, acercándome más al final.

ALSO. Rose es la persona más sensata que verán en este fanfic. Es una gran amiga y profesionista que no teme en apoyar o regañar a sus amigos. Los conoce tan bien que no puede evitar intentar bromear con Adrien cuando el wey anda en el quinto cielo. ¿Pueden adivinar que deporte/actividad física le recomendará a Marinette? Yo solo diré, que para quienes querían un poco más de Kagami, a pesar de que no es Yoga, no se decepcionaran ¡La chica es un amor y anda haciendo de todo para arreglar sus errores del pasado!

Un besote y, nos leemos el domingo. Pasen una bonita semana y mucha suerte a los que este lunes vuelven a clases, realmente lamento que tengan solo una semana.


	35. treintaitrés

Al momento en el que quienes se encontraban en la sala de espera entraron a su consultorio, Rose no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que este se había llenado debido a la emoción por descubrir el sexo del bebé de sus amigos, sólo que en esta ocasión la situación había sido realmente espontanea.

Además de que se encontraban dos rostros que para ella eran desconocidos, pero era algo que le resulto sin importancia al ver la naturalidad con la cual se desenvolvía Nino agregando el hecho de que a palabras de él, ellas eran la razón por la que Adrien no terminara atascado en el tráfico o yendo en dirección contraria completamente preso por la ansiedad.

Cuando había vuelto de regreso al consultorio, Adrien no tardó en pedirle que volviese a realizar un ultrasonido de nueva cuenta siendo apoyado por Marinette, quienes al encontrarse ya más tranquilos por la situación y completamente extasiados deseaban ver a su bebé nuevamente, pero esta vez, siendo conscientes de que sería su _pequeña_.

Para Marinette no pasó desapercibida la mirada ausente de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos, quien de cierta forma parecía no sentirse realmente cómoda con la situación muy a diferencia de su acompañante que se mostraba realmente emocionada por, citando sus palabras; " _Conocer a una nueva vida desconocida."_

Adrien de forma vaga le había explicado la situación acontecida momentos antes cuando él se disculpaba con ella y con _Emma_ por ser alguien completamente descuidado, pero dándole la razón por primera vez en la vida sobre una cuestión que muchas veces terminaban por discutir de forma amistosa; después de todo parecía que no era alguien tan desafortunado como solía creer.

― Kagami ¿Cierto? ― la aludida levantó su mirada de repente al escuchar su nombre, y si bien era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz supo de inmediato que era la voz de Marinette, aquella mujer algo _testaruda_ de la cual había escuchado mucho durante los últimos minutos. Se sorprendió de sobremanera en cuanto ella alzó la mano en la cual tenía conectado el suero, en una clara señal de que se acercara.

La observó realmente confundida, para después llevar su mirada hasta Adrien quien aún se encontraba a un lado de ella sin dejar de observarla, sin soltar la mano de ella mientras la doctora levantaba un poco la delicada bata que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo con una delicada manta su cuerpo de la cadera hacia abajo para después colocar un líquido sobre su _levemente_ abultado abdomen.

Y antes de que pudiese contestar algo, sintió un leve empujón en su hombro, cosa que de forma instantánea le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Pero este se fue relajando de forma paulatina en cuanto observó el rostro apacible de Nino, quien con un gesto relajado en su rostro le indicó que se acercará.

― Marinette no muerde ― le dijo, volviendo a empujar levemente el cuerpo de Kagami ― Bueno, quizás Adrien sepa cosas que yo no, pero ese no es el punto ― agregó con tono burlón, logrando que la misma Marinette carraspeara _levemente molesta_ ante el comentario de su amigo mientras Adrien buscaba disimular un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kagami decidió que realmente lo mejor en aquella situación era acatar lo que le indicaban, después de todo, por dentro estaba segura que odiaría recibir otro empujón para obligarla a acercarse, aquello debía ser su decisión y no la de nadie más.

Escuchó a Ondine soltar un suave chillido en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia donde ambos se encontraban mientras la Doctora le colocaba el aparato sobre el abdomen, logrando que el lugar se impregnara de un sonido peculiar que para ser sincera nunca había escuchado de forma tan clara y nítida.

Sintió sus pies de repente anclados a la tierra cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor donde una imagen difusa se mostraba, pero era lo suficientemente clara para que entendiera de lo que se tratara; era el bebé de Adrien y Marinette.

Una vida que se encontraba ligada a ella de cierta forma, pues sus acciones y elecciones del pasado habían logrado de una extraña manera ese resultado.

― Gracias por traer a Adrien ― la voz de Marinette llegó de nueva cuenta a su cabeza, logrando que girara su cabeza hacia ella, quien al igual que él aludido, le sonreía con sinceridad.

Kagami de forma inmediata entendió que Marinette no le agradecía solamente por _ese momento,_ la verdad estaba realmente implícita en sus palabras de una manera ciertamente egoísta, una verdad que incluso Adrien parecía estar de acuerdo.

Ella no le agradecía solamente por traerlo a salvo a su lado en aquel instante tan difícil y abrumador para ambos; le agradecía por _llevarlos_ hacia esa dirección de forma inconsciente gracias a su propio egoísmo.

Y si en el pasado se arrepentía de queda embelesada con la mirada de Aurore logrando que dejara de lado su orgullo, ahora mismo ese arrepentimiento quedaba completamente enterrado, restándole simplemente el aprender de sus errores y seguir adelante, tal como parecía que esos dos lo habían hecho.

― Normalmente en una situación tan extraña como esta, te diría que no tienes nada que agradecer, pero ― hizo una pausa para después suspirar ― Realmente fue una tarea difícil el que Adrien no terminará por vomitar de los nervios en mi automóvil, así que solo me resta decir; _de nada_ ― agregó, levantando su frente con orgullo.

Algo que, de ser sincera consigo misma, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

― Secundo eso, por un momento pensé que tendría que atender a Adrien en lugar de Marinette en cuanto lo vi entrar ― comentó en tono de burla Rose, mirando a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos con una sonrisa.

En aquel instante Kagami desvió su mirada ante la confianza con la cual la Doctora se dirigía a todos ellos, de forma tan familiar que le era realmente extraño.

Sintió a Ondine aproximarse a su lado, observando con ilusión el monitor donde se formaba aquella difusa y a la vez clara figura de la vida que Marinette llevaba en su interior, a la vez que le preguntaba a ella si podía acariciar su vientre cosa que aceptó gustosa.

También observó a Nino llegar hasta Adrien por la espalda, abrazándolo de forma reconfortante para el rubio mientras escuchaba unas breves felicitaciones.

Se permitió sonreír mientras observaba como la Doctora limpiaba con delicadeza el abdomen de Marinette, logrando que Ondine se separara de ella levemente apenada mientras la mujer se despojaba de los guantes de látex, dejándolos en un bote de basura mientras hablaba de algo que en esos momentos ella realmente no prestaba atención.

Hasta que escuchó la estruendosa risa de Nino romper el silencio que se había formado en su cabeza, observando como Adrien rodaba los ojos ante la acción de su amigo.

― No entiendo que te ha dado risa, es una recomendación de la doctora lo bastante sensata, cualquiera pensaría que es la mejor actividad física para una embarazada ― replicó Ondine, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

Kagami suspiró, negando con su cabeza sin evitar sentirse realmente apenada.

― Tienes razón, en esta situación lo menos adecuado para Marinette es hacer estiramientos o esfuerzo, y aunque el yoga es algo recomendable debido al control de respiración y para que ciertas partes de la cadera y pelvis sean un poco más flexibles, esto le sería contraproducente ― explicó Rose, negando con la cabeza a la par que deseaba mantener su boca cerrada ― Pero, la razón de la risa de Nino es _algo así_ como un chiste local para Adrien ― añadió a la vez que señalaba al rubio.

― Algo que tiene que ir superando por que hasta donde sabemos, Marinette es heterosexual ― refutó el moreno, para después recibir un leve golpe en las costillas por parte de Adrien.

Marinette se sentía levemente débil aun debido al sedante que Rose le había colocado, pero estaba segura que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera terminado riendo ante todo aquello.

De forma breve recordó la ocasión en la que ambos varones la habían acompañado al ginecólogo durante sus días en la universidad, llevando bien marcado en su memoria la confusión del ginecólogo al _seguramente_ preguntarse cuál de los dos hombres presentes era el "padre".

― Oh, no me digan que eso es por ― en ese momento, Ondine guardó silencio mientras señalaba a su amiga, quien debido a su acción comenzó a sentir como su ojo palpitaba al ver como el grupo de amigos asentía sin reparo, logrando que en el rostro de Ondine se plasmara la sorpresa mientras que en Kagami, la vergüenza era reflejada en sus mejillas.

Rose en aquel momento se sintió levemente confundida, pues a pesar de que entendía a la perfección el contexto de la broma y el por qué a muchos de sus amigos les gustaba _molestar_ a Adrien con aquello para que un recuerdo amargo se convirtiera en una sonrisa sincera de él, no entendió la razón por la cual señalar a aquella mujer que para ella seguía siendo desconocida. Le restó importancia, después de todo no era realmente su asunto.

― Como iba diciendo ― interrumpió el intercambio de miradas de los presentes mientras bajaba con cuidado la bata de su amiga ― Por ahora una de mis recomendaciones es reposo total al menos por una semana entera, y que necesitas menos estrés en tu trabajo ― acotó con una mirada severa hacia Marinette ― Y hablando sobre una actividad física que te sea de ayuda además de tener sexo con delicadeza ― hizo una pausa sonriendo de lado, de una forma _nada_ inocente a la par que su vista se desviaba hacia Adrien, logrando que este se tensara mientras asentía con su cabeza ― Yo te sugiero la natación; no tienes que cargar con tu peso y te ayuda con ejercicios de respiración, un par de veces a la semana no estaría mal.

― Y ahí va una buena oportunidad para burlarnos un poco más de Adrien ― atinó a decir Nino, para después observar a Marinette con una sonrisa ― No es justo que le salves el pellejo siempre ¿Sabes? ― le dijo con entusiasmo, haciéndole sonreír.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se expandía ante las palabras de su amigo, debido a la verdad que llevaban impresas; sí, Marinette siempre terminaba por salvar su pellejo de un sinfín de maneras a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, que era ya poco más de la mitad de su vida.

Desde el terminar salvándolo de sus _propias_ travesuras en el instituto, los regaños de su padre e incluso posibles castigos, hasta de su posible destino de seguir con un trabajo que no lo llenaba como debía hacerlo.

Incluso ahora, salvándolo de desistir de su sueño de tener una familia aunque fuese de la forma más extraña, salvándolo también de la negación de sus propios sentimientos con una sola mirada.

Era uno de los muchos aspectos en los cuales su relación no había cambiado. Porque aunque las cosas fuesen diferentes, al igual que sus sentimientos, seguían siendo ellos mismos.

― ¡Puedes tomar clases de natación conmigo! En unas semanas la piscina que Kagami comenzó a instalar en su gimnasio estará lista, justo hoy nos reunimos para discutir los cursos que podría impartir ― Ondine comentó con entusiasmo, girándose a ver a su amiga ― Aun no estábamos seguras, pero creo que un pequeño grupo de natación para embarazadas sería algo llamativo, además esto parece ser obra del destino por más extraño que sea ― su entusiasmo fue apagándose levemente a medida que veía el rostro derrotado de su amiga mientras soltaba sus últimas palabras.

― Creo que es buena idea que lo tomes con alguien conocido, Marinette, después de todo en cualquier percance ya sabrían a donde trasladarte ― soltó Rose, colocándose rápidamente entre Ondine y Kagami, haciendo sobresaltar a esta última ― Tendría que darte algunas indicaciones sobre lo que puede y no puede hacer a medida que el embarazo progrese, porque a decir verdad me parece una idea a la cual no deberían negarse ― esto último había sonado más como _una sutil amenaza_ que una sugerencia.

Cosa que, todos en la habitación percibieron.

― Ondine, no creo que ― pero antes de que pudiese continuar, su amiga se vio enfrascada en una conversación con la Doctora que Kagami no pudo detener.

― Olvídalo amigo, el chiste volvió en forma de natación ― dijo Nino en un tono burlón mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio, quien suspiró derrotado mientras observaba a Kagami.

Marinette simplemente negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía a sabiendas de que sus amigas tenían algo en común; todas eran increíblemente necias y que cuando algo entraba en su cabeza, era difícil que saliera. En todo caso, ella misma era de esa forma. Por lo tanto sabía que la idea de que Rose le diese otra opción estaba descartada.

Y no le preocupaba el asunto en específico sobre la natación en el gimnasio de Kagami además del hecho de que probablemente se volvería una nueva forma de molestar a Adrien entre sus amigos, sino más bien el hecho del trabajo, pero era algo que debía seguir al pie de la letra si no quería tener otro susto como aquel, aunque aun así debía encontrar la manera de no dejarlo de lado por completo.

En ese momento era su única preocupación, pues al ver en el rostro de Adrien lo tranquilo que se encontraba ante todo, incluso ante la idea que Rose había planteado gracias a la amiga de Kagami le hacía sentir segura, después de todo, estaba más que claro que confiaba en ella y en sus sentimientos hacia él.

― Si no existen inconvenientes por parte de Kagami, me parece una buena idea ― soltó con un ligero toque de cansancio, sonriendo de lado ― No nos conocemos lo suficiente como supone Rose, pero tiene razón en que me sentiría más tranquila de tomar las clases con personas que confié y, hoy se ganaron mi confianza ― atinó a decir con tranquilidad.

Kagami no pudo hacer más que suspirar ante lo surreal de toda la situación, sonriendo de medio lado.

― Creo que podría hacerlo sólo por ver hasta dónde llega el chiste de Nino ― y ante su comentario, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de burla mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo.

― Solamente te pediré que la cuides bien ― atinó a decir, levemente divertido ante la situación en la que ahora se encontraba ― Pero _no tan bien_ ― se atrevió a bromear, logrando que una sonrisa sincera saliera de los labios de la asiática.

Le causaba bastante gracia como la vida había tornado los hechos de esa extraña forma, que a pesar de todo, parecía ser la ruta correcta por la cual debía transitar.

Y aunque Adrien no lo había mencionado, dentro de ella estaba segura de que el perdón de su antiguo _rival_ estaba siendo ganado, aunque no fuese algo que buscara en su totalidad, de alguna forma sabía que aquello le haría dormir tranquila.

Añadiendo de que Nino realmente tenía razón; Marinette se sentiría agradecida con ella por más de una razón, demostrando que realmente ser egoísta no es algo tan malo como ella misma se lo planteo durante tanto tiempo, sólo se debe encontrar el motivo adecuado.

Llevó su mirada hacia Ondine que aún continuaba platicando de forma entusiasta con la Doctora, Rose, entendiendo que los lazos que mantenían todos ellos se asimilaban mucho a los que ella tenía con Ondine.

― Hey, mi querida esposa quiere que le mande una foto de lo que ocurre aquí, así que sonrían a la cámara por favor ― anunció Nino, quien levantaba su teléfono celular con la cámara en modo _selfie_ , logrando que tanto Rose como Ondine se incorporaran para poder salir al fondo de la fotografía.

Marinette alzó la mano con la que tenía entrelazada la de Adrien, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su barriga, sintiendo como la mano libre de Adrien se colocaba justo sobre la suya.

Nino sonrió ampliamente, haciendo el símbolo de _paz_ mientras hacia una cuenta regresiva.

Por su parte, Kagami sonrió como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, orgullosa de sus acciones y verdaderamente tranquila de su pasado.

[…]

Cuando se levantó de la cama en completa desnudes, no pudo evitar sentir un gran repudio hacia sí misma, odiando la sensación que aun permanecía entre sus piernas así como el leve dolor que esto le producía a su corazón.

Observó sobre su hombro, notando como Alec se encontraba dormido sobre su cama, al igual que ella, completamente desnudo.

No lo repudiaba, sabía que era un buen partido, un caballero a pesar de ser _lo bastante galán_ con otras de sus compañeras actrices, pero estaba más que claro que era un tonto más que había caído en sus ojos bonitos, haciéndole sentir lastima de él y de cierta forma importándole poco lo que hiciera o no con las demás mujeres.

Lo que sin dudar repudiaba era aquellas noches en las que _debía_ estar con él de manera física. Cosa que lograba hacerla sentir como una basura, porque era algo que sin duda no quería hacer, pero que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con el fin de alcanzar sus sueños, por más banales que sonaran.

Soñaba con ser reconocida, una actriz de clase mundial, la cual podría ser escuchada, la cual no tendría que rebajarse a ese tipo de acciones para avanzar.

Sí, ella misma se tenía catalogada como una horrible mujer en cuanto a sus acciones; pero era una actriz en un mundo donde todo aquello era normal. Quienes se encontraban por encima de ti, podían hacer que ascendieras o cayeras con unas simples palabras.

Así que como muchas, prefirió tomar el camino donde debía enterrar sus propios sentimientos, a la vez que jugaba con los ajenos.

No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura ante la última _ola_ de denuncias ante las cuales cientos de actrices de clase mundial habían sido capaces de confesar a la prensa sin algun tipo de repercusión, deseando ser una de ellas y hablar sobre todo lo que había vivido a sus escasos catorce años de vida cuando había entrado al mundo del espectáculo, pero para su desgracia ella aun no tenía una voz tan fuerte en la industria para hacerlo.

El casarse con Adrien Agreste le había dado _una clase_ de inmunidad debido a su padre, logrando despegar su carrera más rápido sin recurrir a la necesidad de _arrastrarse_ con alguien. Después de todo, un matrimonio era publicidad gratuita, o esas eran las palabras de su manager.

 _Al igual que los divorcios_ , recordó con sorna.

Sin duda le agradecía mucho a Adrien, cosa que nunca admitiría. Así como nunca admitiría que de cierta forma le hacía un mal sabor de boca el haber arruinado su vida, pero por desgracia los que prevalecen son los astutos, y ella era una mujer astuta que luchaba por lo que deseaba aunque esta no fuese la manera.

Aunque en el proceso perdiera a la única persona que realmente pensó que daría todo por ella sin importarle sus ambiciones, la única que ella realmente amaba aunque su encuentro fuese algo realmente espontaneo.

Al igual que el nacimiento de sus sentimientos hacia ella de una forma que nunca había esperado que ocurriera.

 _No importa_ , se repitió en su mente al recordar la mirada de Kagami durante esa mañana. Era una ilusa si realmente pensaba que ella estaría ahí para siempre esperándola.

Quizás si desistía de sus acciones, quizás hubiese forma de recuperarla. Pero era algo que no haría.

Porque a pesar de que usualmente durante toda su carrera había _tratado_ a sus parejas como objetos para avanzar, Kagami no lo era. Ella no era algo que podía recuperar y esa mañana estuvo más que claro ante sus ojos.

Por eso el pánico, por eso la alteración de sus acciones. Había ganado un escalón más en su sueño, pero había perdido a alguien en su vida.

Dejó la fina sabana de seda caer por su cuerpo a la par que tomaba el celular de su futuro marido y lo desbloqueaba con un _patrón_ sumamente complejo que ella había logrado aprender. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y para su _buena_ o mala suerte, aquella tarde había terminado despedazando su teléfono en un arranque de ira al llegar al apartamento, sacando todos sus sentimientos entremezclados.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a bañarse para desprenderse del aroma y fluidos del que dentro de poco seria su esposo mientras ignoraba por completo los mensajes que Alec había recibido, más de la mitad de sus compañeras del set de la última película que había grabado.

― No puedo culparlas, estamos en el mismo barco, pero no dejaré que me hundan con ustedes ― atinó a decir, borrando cada uno de los mensajes que, sin duda alguna, eran respuestas a algun mensaje sugerente por parte de su prometido.

Colocó una suave melodía, una que en el pasado había tenido que fingir que _realmente_ le gustaba para complacer a Adrien Agreste, parte de una película de animación japonesa con la cual el rubio se había enamorado del soundtrack de esta; Sparkle era el nombre de la canción, aunque no recordaba el nombre de la película. Pero con el tiempo, le había tomado un _gusto culposo_ a aquella canción que no entendía debido a la barrera del idioma.

Todo gracias a que Kagami en una ocasión le había explicado ciertas partes de la letra, que bien recordaba.

― Algún día tú desaparecerás ― intentó tararear, mientras abría la llave de la tina para que el agua caliente comenzara a fluir dentro de esta ― No tengo más remedio que grabar todo con mis ojos ― añadió, recordando la última sonrisa _sincera_ que había obtenido de Kagami.

Donde ella misma habia sonreído de la misma forma por última vez antes de que las cosas se salieran de su propio control.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono móvil ajeno, dejando que la canción se reprodujera en segundo plano, abriendo instagram para distraer su mente en lo que su baño estaba listo.

Y como si el destino buscara enterrar aún más su propia cordura, una imagen que le hizo retener el aliento fue la primera que salió en la pantalla de inicio de la aplicación.

Nino Lahiffe, un nombre que conocía bien no solo por ser el mejor amigo de su ex esposo si no porque también era alguien que se habia abierto paso en la industria como un excelente director de audio y que en el pasado en más de una ocasión había trabajado lado a lado con Alec era quien había subido aquella foto realmente _extraña_.

Lo primero que pudo observar fue a su ex esposo, con una de sus manos colocada sobre un abultado abdomen y con la otra entrelazada con la de alguien que conocía muy bien; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, el nombre que siempre estaba en labios de Adrien para bien o para mal y que a pesar de no tener sentimientos hacia él, en más de una ocasión la presencia de ella le incomodaba debido al comportamiento de ambos cuando se encontraban lado a lado.

― Al menos el divorcio te sentó bien a ti ― soltó con amargura, pues no era muy difícil adivinar la relación de ambos.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro que de forma inconsciente su mente trató de ignorar debido a la confusión, Kagami se encontraba en esa foto.

Sonriendo, tal como la última vez que la habia visto sonreír así. Pero en esta ocasión, esa sonrisa era para sí misma.

No supo identificar el cumulo de emociones en su interior, pero poco importaba la situación o como habia llegado Kagami hasta ella, las cosas habían seguido su curso tal como ella le había dado a entender esa mañana.

No le interesó leer el pie de foto que Nino había escrito, así como también pasó por alto el comentario de Chloé Bourgeois.

Simplemente bloqueó el teléfono móvil, dejándolo sobre el lavamanos mientras la canción seguía sonando de fondo.

Su sueño era no ser olvidada, pasar a la gloria y que su legado en la industria permaneciera incluso más alto que el de Marilyn Monroe, aunque aquello sonase como una locura.

Pero aparentemente aquello no la dejaba exenta de que las personas que pasaron por su vida la olvidaran realmente.

― Es mejor así ― se dijo a sí misma, entrando en la bañera que se encontraba medio vacía ― Sin distracciones es mejor.

La pequeña culpabilidad que había sentido luego de su separación de Kagami acerca de _destrozarle_ la vida al ex modelo comenzó a dispersarse al verlo genuinamente feliz en aquella foto, pensando en efecto había sido lo mejor no solo para ella, pero sin arrepentirse pues de cierto modo, había sido crucial para su carrera.

Al menos las cosas habían resultado bien, por lo que podía ver.

[…]

Sentir los brazos de Adrien a su alrededor mientras se encontraban sobre el sofá de su apartamento era la sensación más agradable que había descubierto durante el tiempo que él llevaba viviendo a su lado, y sin duda podía decir que adoraba aquellos momentos en los que permanecían en silencio mientras alguna serie estaba frente a ellos en la pantalla, fuese elegida por él o por ella misma.

Pero en ese momento, sabía que era una _estrategia_ de Adrien para lograr convencerla. Pues en esa ocasión el silencio era algo que no existía entre ambos.

― Nette, yo no lo he decidido ― se defendió él, acariciando con delicadeza el cabello de ella que había comenzado a crecer considerablemente durante el transcurso del tiempo, estando seguro que debido a tantos acontecimientos seguramente había olvidado cortarlo ― Tampoco mi padre lo ha hecho, la decisión fue de Nathalie ― aseguró por enésima vez, imaginando que ella seguramente estaría rodando los ojos nuevamente.

― Nathalie no se alejaría ni un metro de tu padre, además de que es quien está al cuidado de él ante las diálisis, por eso te digo que no me cabe en la cabeza que digas eso ― aseguró ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien no tuvo más opción que suspirar, derrotado, pues ahí ella tenía un punto _muy válido_.

Pero aunque tuviese un punto _muy válido,_ no dejaba de ser verdad.

Después de todo el ajetreo suscitado por la mañana, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Marinette, y no era para menos. A pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras de Rose sobre su estado, él incluso estaba nervioso y estaba seguro que Marinette también. Lo sabía al ver que sus movimientos entusiastas al hablar habían sido sustituidos por movimientos precavidos, dejándose incluso sermonear por Alya en cuanto habían llegado al apartamento y por Chloé quien no había dudado en hacer una video llamada mientras se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una junta bastante importante.

Por obviedad, los padres de ambos no tardaron en mostrarse preocupados. Tom y Sabine habían estado gran parte de la tarde ayudándole a ambos con ciertas tareas del hogar, además de dejar una gran ración de comida que podía durarles gran parte de lo que restaba de la semana para que, a palabras de Tom, Adrien no se preocupara ante ello y no le perdiera de vista a su hija.

Añadiendo que Sabine se había ofrecido a acompañarla durante las mañanas de toda la semana que debía guardar reposo completo hasta que Adrien volviera del trabajo, convenciéndolos a ambos de que Tom podía encargarse solo de la panadería durante ese lapso de tiempo (cosa que Marinette realmente dudó, pues conociendo a su padre, podía terminar regalando gran parte de la mercancía sí alguien charlaba de algun tema interesante, el mayor ejemplo ahí era Adrien durante sus años en el instituto).

Por su parte, Adrien aprovecho la visita de espontanea que Marlena les había hecho en compañía de Nora, pidiéndole un permiso especial para salir algunas horas antes y poder apoyar a Marinette durante esa semana. Marlena dudó, no porque no creyese que fuese la verdad, sino más bien porque realmente lo necesitaba en la cocina además de que no deseaba darle ningún trato especial, pero con el simple hecho de proponerle horas extras y el hecho de que no refutara estuvo convencida al final.

La cereza sobre el pastel fue la aparición de su padre acompañado por Nathalie, quien a pesar de mostrar un semblante severo, no tardó en demostrar su genuina preocupación por Marinette ante todo lo ocurrido, para después darle una _pequeña solución_ a su problema acerca del trabajo.

Y de aquellas casas de moda que simplemente querían sacar provecho de ella. Si en el pasado las detestaba, en aquellos instantes no podía escuchar los nombres de las empresas debido al enojo que llevaba conteniéndose en el pecho, muy lejos de que en el pasado hubiesen sido sus rivales.

― _Nathalie ha estado para mi desde que fundé Gabriel's, tiene la suficiente experiencia para lidiar con esos inútiles con los que te has topado en el camino y mantenerte al tanto, al menos hasta que la bebé nazca_ ― habían sido sus palabras, mientras la mujer de semblante imperturbable asentía.

Marinette sabía que Adrien no tenía nada que ver, pues él sabía sus deseos y los respetaba. Otro asunto diferente era Gabriel Agreste o Nathalie Sancoeur.

― Nathalie es en cierta medida como mi padre, Nette ― le comentó a sabiendas de que ella ya sabía aquello ― Es imposible que entiendan un _no_ por respuesta, y sí, tienes razón en ello, pero estoy segura que no se alejara siquiera un metro de él aunque te esté ayudando ― soltó en forma de broma, sonriendo al ver como la barriguita de ella se movía inconscientemente, seguramente aguantándose la risa ante su comentario ― Mi padre respeta tu decisión de buscar tu propio camino, es por eso que él no se ha ofrecido a ayudarte. En cambio, Nathalie es quien lo ha hecho, y no porque mi padre lo ordenara, lo hace porque tú y nuestra pequeña Emma le preocupan ― agregó a la vez que besaba la coronilla de su cabeza, escuchando como un suspiro salía de sus labios.

― ¿Insinúas que a Nathalie no respeta mi decisión? ― bromeó a la par que golpeaba ligeramente las costillas del rubio, haciéndolo fingir una mueca y un quejido de dolor.

― Puede ser que le importes más tú que tu decisión ― contrataco, para después buscar la mano de ella para entrelazarla con la suya ― Pero no es así, ella es buena en lo que hace y su nombre no está marcado en la industria de la moda a pesar de que estoy seguro de que sabe más que cualquiera en _Louis Vuitton_ y _Hugo Boss_ ― los últimos dos nombres los soltó con sorna, logrando que ella soltara una suave risa de sus labios.

― Sería algo injusto para ellos entonces ― acotó a decir ella, sonriendo de medio lado.

― Se podría decir que gracias a ellos tuvimos el susto de nuestras vidas, así que quedaría como un empate ― Marinette intentó no reír ante su comentario, pues a pesar de que su voz estaba impregnada de un buen humor, estaba segura que en el fondo aquello lo decía con recelo.

Y en realidad, no lo culpaba.

― Bien, mañana hablaré con Nathalie ― cedió por fin, logrando que Adrien soltara un suspiró de alivió.

― Gracias ― susurró con tranquilidad, afianzando sus manos entrelazadas.

Una imagen que nunca se cansaría de apreciar, si le preguntaban.

― ¿Por aceptar hablar con Nathalie? ― inquirió con sorna, mientras se giraba levemente para quedar de frente a él bajando sus piernas del sofá, acomodándose entre las de él ― Creo que quien debe agradecer, en este caso, soy yo a tu necedad, y a ella claramente.

Adrien negó con su cabeza, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para acercarse con delicadeza a Marinette, dejándola completamente absorta ante sus repentinos movimientos.

― Por estar a mi lado siempre, Marinette ― respondió con naturalidad anclando su mirada con la de ella durante unos efímeros segundos.

Antes de que ella suspirara y terminara por acortar la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios con los suyos en un beso que llevaba bastante tiempo anhelando, pero que debido al ajetreado día no se había podido dar.

Un beso que a pesar de ser igual que los que habían compartido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo junto, tenía algo diferente.

Pues a pesar de saberlo con solo sus miradas, ese día habían confirmado con palabras que no deseaban que todo lo que ellos eran ahora fuese efímero.

Esa palabra ya no existía en sus mentes, simplemente ahora se encontraba el presente que debían disfrutar y el futuro que esperarían con ansias.

[…]

.

.

¡Capitulo 33 listo! Y como podemos ver, la historia va tomando su rumbo final. La verdad tuve poco tiempo para leer los comentarios del capítulo anterior (que en cuanto me desocupe ahorita iré a responder ¡lamento no poder hacerlo a tiempo!) pero vi que muchos si le atinaron al deporte. Ondine ayudando a Nino para que el chiste se mantenga vivo de cierta manera (BestFRIENDS)

Sin lugar a dudas, para Kagami la situación es extraña, al igual que para todos. Pero la siente tan _natural_ que poco le da importancia a eso. Y es realmente bueno que, de cierta forma el sentirse parte de algo importante como ello le haga sonreír y que su orgullo vuelva a tope como lo que era antes de ser quebrada por completo. Además, Ondine es alguien tan energética que no sabe cuándo parar.

Y por si se lo preguntaban; No, Rose no sabe de Kagami. Sí, sabe que Aurore engañó a Adrien con una mujer, como todo su círculo de amigos, pero Rose es alguien más cercana a Marinette que a Adrien, y hay ciertas cosas que solo le dices a las personas que son más cercanas a ti (En este caso, estos vendrían siendo Chloé, Nino, Alya, Wayhem y obviamente Marinette). En todo caso, el chiste del Yoga puede que murió pero nació otro más para gusto de Nino, aunque en defensa de Adrien, Marinette es totalmente heterosexual y realmente Kagami no tiene interés en ella de esa forma (Y por más que ame el Marigami) y no lo tendrá, más bien es una clase de respeto lo que formó en este capítulo, por ambos a decir verdad.

Por otro lado, la parte de Aurore no es para justificar sus actos, PARA NADA, así como no se justifican los actos de Kagami o Luka (Pues Marc no sabía que pedo hasta que se enteró de todo) simplemente es para que vean su punto de vista, su versión de los hechos y sí, es una badbitch, pero que sabe lo que quiere, aunque esto le cueste a las personas de su alrededor. Y a decir verdad, lo que sucede con ella es algo MUY común en la farándula por lo que se ha leído las últimas décadas. Siendo mujer (y en ocasiones hombre) la única manera de escalar a la cima es o "dando tu cuerpo" o "usando a los demás" que vendría siendo lo mismo. Y es triste porque muchas actrices y actores han denunciado abusos sexuales pero ya demasiado tarde, por el temor de que aplastaran sus sueños de crecimiento. Por este lado, es por lo que se siente asqueada de sus propias acciones, pero sabe que en realidad pocas opciones tiene y es enteramente verdad, más cuando se trata de mujeres.

Lo bueno de esto, es que ella entiende lo que hace, y de cierta forma no exenta sus actos de su mente. Al final del día, esta _medio_ feliz por Adrien, pues no le arruinó la vida como creía, y eso es ¿Lindo?

Y ya, llegando a la escena final con esos tortolos, podemos ver un "tira y afloja" sobre el trabajo, viendo como ambos son tal para cual de tercos. Y sí, la idea es de Nathalie, ella se preocupa genuinamente por Marinette y por la bebé, y así como fue parte de la vida de Adrien ella quiere serlo de esa nueva vida, cosa que se me hace encantadora porque ella siempre ha estado para Gabriel y para Adrien. ¡Nathalie no será su abuela de sangre pero merece ser llamada abuelita me escuchan!

Entonces, mil gracias por la espera, por todos sus comentarios y por no querer matarme tan feo por el penúltimo capítulo que subí, porque siento que muchos tenían preparados los cuchillos de mantequilla listos para desollarme jajaja.

Así que, hasta la siguiente semana. Según mis cálculos, quedan alrededor de tres capítulos más, si no es que cuatro. Poco a poco me acercó al final y eso me da bastante nostalgia.

Un besote, y espero que su semana haya empezado de la mejor forma.

 _PD: Algo del Otaku de Adrien tenía que pegarsele a Aurore, la canción que escucha es "Sparkle" de "Your name". (Paten al otaku)_


	36. treintaicuatro

La mirada divertida de ambos hombres mientras la observaban caminar en círculos en el interior de la oficina era que algo que no muchas veces se podía ver, pero que sin duda era algo que Nathalie muy fondo disfrutaba de cierta forma, pues era una señal de que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado para bien y que a pesar de todo lo que habían atravesado eran felices.

Se había tomado tan solo unos instantes para pensar en aquello mientras sonreía, para después de manera automática rodar los ojos ante los comentarios de la persona al otro lado del teléfono que, en su opinión, eran realmente molestos.

― Los diseños que quiera o no vender la señorita Dupain-Cheng es algo que sólo ella puede decidir, así como a que casa de moda lo hará ― soltó con algo de desgano, llevando su mano hasta su cabeza.

Se sentía feliz de ser capaz de ayudar, pues realmente no entendía como Marinette había sobrellevado todo aquello durante varios meses por si sola. No es que dudara de ella, pero normalmente los ejecutivos tienden a ser los peores depredadores de la industria.

Mientras ella se comenzó a desesperar aún más cuando escucho la respuesta del hombre, no se dio cuenta que al momento que una maldición soltada por ella antes de continuar con la llamada, los hombres que le hacían compañía en la estancia comenzaron a hablar un poco más bajo con el temor de que al escucharlos, fuesen arrasados por la aparente furia que comenzaba a reinar en la mujer de carácter aparentemente imperturbable.

― Estoy seguro de que si ese hombre estuviese en París, Nathalie sería capaz de darle caza a su cabeza ― se atrevió a susurrar Adrien, sin saber si sentirse divertido al ver de nuevo esa actitud tan a la defensiva de Nathalie en el pasado o simplemente _temer_ como cuando era adolescente.

Gabriel carraspeó por lo bajo intentando no reír ante el comentario de su hijo, también con algo de temor de que Nathalie le escuchara.

Pues si bien ella le tenía un gran respeto y estima, cuando era necesario Nathalie lo había enfrentado sin temor a nada, cosa que muy pocas personas eran capaces de hacer más aun tratándose de temas laborales.

― Creeme, quizás está pensando como localizarlo en Alemania ― atinó a decir Gabriel por lo bajo a la vez que colocaba una pastilla de color rosado sobre su boca, para después tomar el vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y tomar un tragó para pasar el medicamento ― No está muy feliz con lo insistentes que son, así como tampoco lo está por la situación en la que pusieron a Marinette hace unos meses ― agregó con un semblante de seriedad, observando de reojo a su hijo.

Adrien se limitó a suspirar mientras asentía con su cabeza. La verdad que era realmente confuso el cómo sentirse al respecto de ese día, pues habían ocurrido tantas cosas que tanto podían alterarlo al recordarlas, así como hacerle poner una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Pero como su propio padre le habia dicho al final del día; las cosas habían terminado bien, por más extraño que hubiese sido el camino para ello, lo importante era eso.

Que Marinette y su pequeña bebé estaban bien.

Y que, aunque nadie más lo supiese por palabras de ambos, su elección estaba más que hablada.

Con una extraña pero adorable metáfora incluida.

Que a pesar de que sus miradas expresaban aquello cada vez que se veían a los ojos; era algo que en algun momento ambos desearían oír.

― Tampoco yo lo estoy, y lo sabes ― una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro en una clara señal de apoyo.

En los ojos de su progenitor realmente podía ver la emoción plasmada cuando aquel tema salía ligeramente a colación, y era algo que hacia realmente feliz a Adrien.

 _No todos los días puedes ver a Gabriel Agreste emocionado ante la idea de ser abuelo_ , habían sido las palabras de Nino cuando el habia hablado abiertamente con su amigo sobre el comportamiento de su padre ante la llegada de su hija.

Y era cierto.

El hecho de que el tiempo le permitiera ver aquello en su mente sonaba como un precioso regalo pues realmente pensaba que quizás nunca ocurriría. Pero, como en muchas otras cosas él se había equivocado y no podía negar que estaba feliz de ello.

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros al escuchar la puerta del despacho cerrarse con fuerza, probablemente con una _muy molesta Nathalie_ alejándose de ahí por algun motivo.

― No sabes lo feliz que soy de no ser la persona detrás de esa llamada ― soltó Adrien con un tonó burlón, logrando que su padre sonriera ante el comentario.

― Si no guardas silencio podrías recibir un trato igual, y creeme que no quiero que mi nieta crezca sin su padre así que será mejor no hablar al respecto ― y aunque aquello hubiese escuchado como una broma, ambos hombres sabían que existía un poco de verdad en esas palabras.

― Nathalie no sería capaz de hacer algo así ― refutó, sin poder observar como una sonrisa de melancolía se formaba en el rostro de su padre.

― Si tu madre estuviese aquí ten por seguro que me daría la razón, ella estuvo presente después de todo ― no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al recordar esa _peculiar_ situación; la primera vez que Nathalie le habia alzado la voz demostrando un gran descontento ante sus acciones.

 _Siendo apoyada por Emilie, claramente_ , se dijo mentalmente para después dirigir su mirada hacia el cajón principal de su escritorio observándolo con la mirada levemente perdida.

― No solía darte la razón muy a menudo, así que eso sería realmente interesante ― comentó Adrien en un tono apacible al percibir la melancolía instalarse en su padre.

Gabriel asintió con su cabeza, para después soltar una _desagradable_ tos seca haciendo que se descolocara un poco.

En ese instante para los ojos de Gabriel fue imposible no ver la preocupación que Adrien exteriorizo gracias a sus expresiones, algo que, según palabras de su propio hijo, era inevitable.

― Adrien, una pequeña tos no me matará ― anuncio el mayor para después volver a tomar otro sorbo del vaso de agua que llevaba sosteniendo en su mano. Ante ese comentario, Adrien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ― Mejor cuéntame un poco más sobre cómo van las cosas.

― Antes, esos comentarios no son divertidos ¿Lo sabes verdad? ― ante aquel regaño Gabriel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, algo divertido de la situación ― Es enserio, padre. Ahora entiendo un poco de donde saque mi lado _exasperante_ ― comentó mientras en su mente pasaban ciertos recuerdos donde, al igual que su padre, había soltado comentarios burlescos _fuera de lugar_ y de _momento_ ― Y creo que ya te he contado todo sobre la revisión de Marinette esta semana, Rose nos dice que será una niña muy sana y es lo que nos tiene tranquilos a ambos.

Con sus últimas palabras un ligero sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada. Gabriel atribuyo eso a _un buen recuerdo_ que seguramente habia tenido acerca de Marinette, y por la reacción de su hijo intuyó que no era algo estrictamente relacionado al embarazo.

― Realmente no me refería a eso, si no por cómo van las cosas entre ustedes ― hizo una pausa, llevando una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz, recordándose a sí mismo que debía ser más claro con su hijo en ocasiones ― Entre tú y Marinette, diciéndolo más concreto.

 _Oh, eso_ , fue lo que pudo pensar Adrien antes de verse balbuceando levemente palabras que ni él mismo podía entender justo antes de poder hilar algo coherente para tratar de explicarse.

― No esperaba esa pregunta tan repente para ser sincero ― la verdad es que no. Pues, realmente esperaba que en realidad no fuese algo que su padre fuese a decirle y que después del nacimiento de su bebé él asumiría la elección tomada por ambos referente a su situación por lo que pudiese ver, ya que habia aprendido muchas veces que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

― Bueno, ya la he hecho ― atinó a decir su padre, arqueando una ceja para _evitar con toda la fuerza de voluntad_ mostrar algo de diversión. Ya que de cierto modo ver a Adrien así de nervioso le recordaba en gran medida a su madre ― Y creo que era de esperarse, después de todo, Marinette acaba de entrar en la semana treintaicuatro de gestación, pocas semanas de que mi nieta nazca, pensé que para este punto ambos habrían hablado algo ― comentó con tranquilidad, dejando el vaso de agua sobre el escritorio sin perder de vista a su hijo.

Quien tragó saliva ante la intensa mirada de su padre.

― En realidad, es la semana treintaicinco y son aproximadamente entre tres y cinco semanas antes de que Emma nazca, eso no lo confirmara Rose la próxima cita ― corrigió en voz baja Adrien ― Así como lo has dicho, ya hemos hablado las cosas, así como ya hemos hecho nuestra elección. Sólo que para ser sincero esperaba que nuestras acciones hablaran por nosotros ― acotó a decir, rascando su mejilla de forma nerviosa.

Gabriel ante la reacción de Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír, adivinando que, como todo lo que rodaba a ambos en cuanto a sentimientos, seguramente sería difícil de explicar.

No necesitó nada más para saber la elección que habían tomado, y aunque no fuese algo completamente normal ¿Qué lo era con ese par?

― Entiendo ― se limitó a decir, palmeando la espalda de Adrien quien lucía bastante confundido ante su respuesta ― Estoy feliz de que ambos hayan hecho su elección ― y con esas palabras, Adrien no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

No había un sermón sobre hacer las cosas de la forma _correcta y apropiada_ , así como tampoco una presión de su parte. Había entendido con un par de palabras el deseo de ambos de compartir su vida lado a lado con todos esos sentimientos de por medio, sabiendo que con aquello era más que suficiente para sus corazones.

Después de todo, solo necesitaban de una mirada para ver a través de sus pensamientos.

Y aunque en más de una vez estuvieron a punto de darle un nombre a todo aquello que sentían el uno por el otro, realmente sentían que esa palabra de cuatro letras se quedaba realmente pequeña ante todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Respeto, cariño, confianza, pasión, entrega y muchas palabras más que eran difícil de enlistar. La palabra _amor_ quedaba muy corta ante todo aquello que experimentaban lado a lado y entre ellos.

No era amor, de eso estaban seguros. Era mucho más.

Algo tan grande que quizás habia pasado desapercibido por sus ojos gracias a su inmensidad, que quizás no siempre estuvo ahí, pero que fácilmente se hubiese podido construir si bien lo hubieran querido.

Pero, fuese con ese fin o no, ya se encontraba ahí. Y Adrien estaba seguro de ello, así como sabía que Marinette pensaba lo mismo.

― Yo también estoy feliz ― se atrevió a hablar después de unos segundos en silencio ― Gracias por entender.

Gabriel Agreste no pudo evitar sentir como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, pues era algo que no había esperado escuchar en ese instante.

Porque en el pasado no había podido entender a su hijo como él hubiese deseado, así como las elecciones de este sobre su vida la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, él no esperaba que alguna vez _aquellas palabras_ salieran de la boca de Adrien.

― Quizás debí hacerlo antes ― murmuró con una sonrisa algo torcida, observando a su hijo negar con la cabeza. Este iba a comentar algo, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil logró que diera un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento para tomarlo entre sus manos, era una alarma que ambos conocían bien ― Creo que ya es hora de que pases por Marinette donde hace sus ejercicios de natación ¿O me equivoco? ― preguntó en un tono algo condescendiente, logrando que Adrien contuviera una carcajada.

Pues era más que bien sabido que a Gabriel Agreste no le había agradado para nada el que Marinette tomará aquella hora de ejercicio en la nueva piscina del gimnasio de Kagami Tsurugi, aunque ella no fuese la que le impartiera las lecciones.

No por que pensara que _la historia se repetiría_ , pues él tenía el concepto de Marinette realmente claro. Si no más bien que en realidad se le hacía difícil aceptar el hecho de que alguien que en el pasado _hiciese parte del dolor de su hijo_ formara también parte de su presente.

― Sí, está a punto de terminar, así que debo ir por ella ― mencionó levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba.

― Bien, por favor no olvides mantenerme al tanto de cualquier detalle ― se limitó a decir, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa con elegancia.

Adrien sonrió para su padre, enternecido ante su preocupación.

― Lo mismo digo. Si sientes algun malestar no dudes en llamarme, estaremos aquí no importa la hora ¿De acuerdo?

Y con aquello dicho, Adrien se retiró del lugar sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, dejando a Gabriel del mismo modo.

En cuanto su hijo cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él, Gabriel abrió el cajón principal de su escritorio encontrándose con el único objeto que habia colocado en este.

Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos no tardó en abrirla, sintiéndose realmente dichoso al ver el contenido que guardaba con tanto recelo durante tantos años.

Recelo que poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse ante la oportunidad de poder entregar aquello como _Emilie_ hubiese deseado. Y aunque ella ya no estuviese presente, pareciera que el destino quería hacer la voluntad de su amada esposa.

― _Cuando tenga una nieta, le daré este dije como regalo. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con su nombre, se acordará de su abuela cada vez que lo use_ ― habían sido sus palabras una vez mientras veía jugar a su hijo a lo lejos con Chloé cuando apenas eran unos pequeños.

Él se había atrevido a cuestionar el cómo se encontraba tan segura de que en algun momento tendrían una nieta, recordándole como habia fallado al intentar adivinar el sexo de su bebé cuando se encontraba embarazada.

Aunque de cierta manera años atrás _habia visto de forma bizarra_ lo que hubiese sido si Emilie tuviese razón en cuanto al sexo de su bebé en aquel entonces, en una presentación escolar donde Adrien había subido para presentarse junto con Nino, algo _realmente extraño_ si se lo preguntaban.

― _Es una corazonada, además ¡No arruines mi ilusión por favor! Déjame pensar que será así ―_ fueron sus palabras mientras lo miraba inflando sus mejillas, como si de un berrinche se tratará.

Gabriel sonrió con melancolía. Poco a poco se acercaba el momento en el que cumpliría con ese deseo de su amada Emilie. Uno que pensó durante mucho tiempo que no podría hacer por diferentes motivos; desde sentir que el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse, hasta todo lo que involucraba a su hijo.

― En esta ocasión acertaste ― comentó al aire, observando el gran retrato que tenia de su esposa en el recinto ― Aunque en realidad este dije sí que tendrá que ver con su nombre, después de todo su nombre inicia con la misma letra que el tuyo.

[…]

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ya entre ellos le era aún imposible no sentir su cuerpo temblar al sentir las manos sobre su piel desnuda a pesar de que la mirada que él le dirigía estaba completamente cargada de ternura.

Con el tiempo, Adrien poco a poco aprendió a tomarse ciertas libertades con ella debido a todo lo que se habia desarrollado entre ellos. La recorría con la mirada antes de entregarse mutuamente, le susurraba suaves palabras a su oído; todo esto sabiendo lo que provocaba en ella, haciendo todo aquello a propósito.

Y lejos de molestarle realmente le gustaba. No había dejado de ser un caballero, pero simplemente entendía que para ciertas cosas ya no era necesario una _petición silenciosa_.

El agua caliente que caía sobre su espalda pronto comenzó a parecerle realmente fría en comparación de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba debajo de la regadera, sentada en una silla especial que Adrien habia comprado para que no pasara más tiempo de lo necesario parada mientras se duchaba, actividad que cada vez más él insistía en acompañarla.

No simplemente por el mero hecho de tener un momento extra donde la pudiese ver al desnudo o sentir su piel contra la suya, sino porque también lo hacía por ayudarle para que no se esforzara de más.

El tiempo no habia pasado en vano, entrando prácticamente a los ocho meses de embarazo y el crecimiento de la vida en el interior de Marinette habían logrado que su abdomen se expandiera lo suficiente para que sus movimientos fuesen ligeramente limitados.

Y aquello no los podía hacer más felices. Pues, para Adrien, estar durante todo aquel periodo de cambio a su lado habia sido toda una experiencia que atesoraría en su mente así como en algunos videos que habia grabado con su teléfono móvil, para poder recordar aquellos momentos.

Para Marinette era una experiencia increíble el sentir como la vida se comenzaba a desarrollar en su interior, sintiendo los movimientos de su bebé así como disfrutando los malos ratos que le provocaba al intentar dormir de cierto lado, comprendiendo en cierto modo que su pequeña quizás heredaría esa mala manía de moverse demasiado al dormir, sintiéndose un poco culpable con Adrien.

Pero sólo un poco.

― Puedes bajar esta pierna ya Marinette ― le dijo con una voz suave, dejando la esponja que tenía entre manos en uno de los estantes que tenían dentro de la ducha donde se encontraban los diferentes _shampoos_ que ambos ocupaban.

Ella asintió, bajando su pierna con cuidado de la rodilla de Adrien, quien se encontraba de cuclillas mientras ayudaba a tallar sus pies y piernas, pues a esa altura del embarazo ya le era realmente difícil y complicado.

― Gracias, realmente no podría hacer esto sin irme de frente ― atinó a decir sintiendo el color rojizo de sus mejillas aumentar ante una sonrisa burlona de Adrien, quien se acercó a ella para darle un par de besos sobre la última pierna que habia ayudado a lavar.

― Sabes que me gusta ayudarte en lo que me sea posible, además de que quiera o no esto viene con un plus para mí ― atinó a decir para después tragar saliva.

Le encantaba verla, de eso no había duda. La ternura lo invadía por completo, pero eso no quería decir que la pasión no existiera para él en esos momentos tan íntimos que compartían, más cuando la reacción de Marinette ante el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo le daba a entender que en realidad ocurría lo mismo con ella. Después de todo, conocía a la perfección _aquel olor_ que desprendía cuando el deseo comenzaba a invadirla, además se habia aprendido de memoria aquella acción de entrecerrar sus piernas con algo de fuerza de forma involuntaria.

Adrien se levantó de su posición, colocándose a un costado de ella para asegurarse de que ya no habia shampoo sobre la cabeza de Marinette, besando la coronilla de su cabeza mientras el agua caliente lo empapaba.

Si bien no era gran fan de esa temperatura a la larga habia terminado por _acoplarse un poco_ , pero solamente un poco.

― Vamos a secarnos, seguro estas cansada ― le dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar ambas llaves de la regadera.

Cuando el agua dejo de caer, Adrien tomó la toalla rosa pastel que habia colgado sobre la cortina del baño, comenzando a secar con cuidado el cabello de Marinette.

Habia adquirido un particular gusto por ayudarle en esas simples cosas, que aunque ella clamaba poder hacer sola todavía, a él le encantaba secar con delicadeza su espalda para después comenzar a bajar de forma lenta por todo su cuerpo.

No era la situación levemente erótica a la cual ello se podía prestar, sino a todo lo íntimo que conllevaban las acciones. Habían pasado por tantos cambios durante esos meses, que esas acciones se sentían realmente correctas así como algo que en realidad no se veían haciendo con ninguna persona más.

Algo que, en más de una ocasión habían dejado ellos en claro.

Cuando Marinette por fin estuvo seca, Adrien tomó su propia toalla de color azul marino para hacer lo mismo. Pero Marinette ya de pie, le habia arrebatado la toalla de la mano, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil para comenzar a secar su pecho y cuello.

Adrien interrumpió sus acciones con un beso sobre los labios, sonriendo ante la necesidad que con un simple beso ambos podían captar del otro.

Aun así, él tomó su toalla entre manos, logrando que ella hiciera un puchero realmente _dramático_.

― Vamos, que esto puedo hacerlo por mí mismo ― atinó a decir, intentando no reír al ver a Marinette cruzarse de brazos ― Pero, sí realmente quieres ayudarme hay algo que podemos hacer, pero tenemos que estar secos y en la cama, Nette ― agregó juguetón, recibiendo un golpe en su hombro de ella mientras fruncía el ceño, para después reír un poco, _dándole de cierta manera la razón_.

Además de que sabía que él no le permitiría encontrarse mucho tiempo parada, o que su _actividad recreativa_ fuese en una posición poco cómoda o segura para ella.

Cosa que entendía, su embarazo debía ser tratado con cuidado.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo _frustrante_ que podía ser en ocasiones el tener que encontrarse la mayor parte de su día sentada o acostada. Al ser una mujer realmente activa, aquello realmente lograba ponerla de nervios al menos una vez a la semana; según Alya y su madre tampoco es que las hormonas ayudaran mucho a tener un _buen humor_.

Deseaba con todo su ser tener ya a su bebé en brazos, para poder conocerla y llenarla de amor, si también para ser capaz de volver a realizar sus actividades del día a día.

Claro, durmiendo menos de lo necesario.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, envuelta solamente con una bata color melón, esperando que Adrien saliera del baño, mientras acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza.

― ¿Crees que me despertaré al escucharte llorar por las madrugadas, Emma? ¿O tu papá tendrá que despertarme? ― preguntó en voz alta.

Si bien, antes cuando se encontraba sola tenía la manía de hablar consigo misma, conforme el embarazo comenzaba a progresar comprendió que su bebé escucharía todo lo que ella dijera, y aunque no comprendiera las cosas, era una forma de que comenzara a relacionar su voz.

Por aquella razón, dejo de sentirse sola incluso cuando no habia nadie a su alrededor. _Técnicamente_ ya no estaba hablando sola, si lo pensaba bien.

― Creo que Emma tendría que tener unos pulmones muy fuertes para un bebé para que te despiertes, así que creo que será la segunda opción ― Marinette sonrió ante el comentario de Adrien, girando su vista hacia la puerta de baño de donde él habia salido, siendo cubierto de la cintura para abajo con su toalla.

― _Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones privadas_ ― le dijo ella con una sonrisa, logrando que Adrien suspirara derrotado.

― Mis disculpas por interrumpir una conversación de señoritas ― una mueca de lamento se formó en su rostro, claramente fingida mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, dejándose caer a un costado de Marinette, cosa que la hizo brincar un poco debido al movimiento del colchón ― Entonces ¿Estas cansada por nadar? ― preguntó con algo de inocencia fingida, haciendo soltar una risa a Marinette.

― Un poco, sí ― admitió con pena ― Pero prometí ayudarte con algo, y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra ― ese fue el turno de Adrien de reír ante las palabras citadas por ella con algo de irreverencia, acercándose un poco más a ella para plantarle un beso en la frente.

― Marinette Dupain-Cheng citando una frase de _Naruto_ , ¿Acaso es este el fin del mundo? ― preguntó de forma retórica.

Ante ello, Marinette rodó los ojos.

― Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles ― se limitó a decir, colocándose de lado para apegarse un poco más al cuerpo de él, sintiendo como una protuberancia rosaba con la parte baja de su abdomen, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

Adrien maldijo levemente por lo bajo, realmente el embarazo no había bajado el libido que ambos podían tener juntos cuando las cosas iniciaban entre ellos, pero era especialmente cuidadoso para no lastimar a Marinette.

No es que en el pasado hubiese actuado de forma salvaje con ella, cada uno de sus _intentos_ los guardaba en su memoria debido a lo dulces que eran sin dejar de lado la sensualidad.

Ambos realmente se acoplaban bien al otro sin necesidad de ser frenéticos; se dejaban llevar, disfrutando cada caricia dada.

― Si estas cansada, por más que lo desee, sabes que no es necesario Nette ― soltó con ternura, observando sus mejillas sonrosadas ― Ondine le comentó a Kagami que hoy te notó más cansada de lo usual.

― Es porque he dormido poco, se los explique, así como también aclare que no es del todo tu culpa, pero las cosas están bien ― antes de que pudiera continuar, Marinette soltó un bostezo que logró que un par de lágrimas se colocaran en sus ojos debido a lo agotada que se encontraba.

Por su parte, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante el gesto de ella. Sabía que no estaba pasando por sus mejores noches, lo sabía al sentirla moverse más de lo normal en una noche cualquiera.

― ¿No suena más tentador para ti, quedarnos así abrazados y dormir sin preocuparnos ponernos la pijama? ― preguntó él, dedicándose a acomodar con cuidado una almohada debajo de la cabeza de ella ― Mañana es mi día de descanso, podemos levantarnos hasta tarde y hacer todo lo que nos plazca antes de que Mireille venga para la revisión de los patrones de la que me hablabas hace rato.

Muy en el fondo, Marinette deseaba golpearlo por ser tan _increíblemente comprensivo_ , así como un _verdadero idiota_ , sintiéndose confundida. Pues, sí, se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir después de aquella relajante ducha, pero también sentía dentro de sí el deseo de perderse entre sus caricias y escucharlo murmurar su nombre entre suspiros.

Sus ojos no se habían abierto, considerando sus opciones. Pero en cuanto sintió como los dedos de Adrien se comenzaban a perder en su cabello, realmente lo maldijo por lo bajo haciéndolo soltar una risa.

― Bien, concuerdo contigo sólo si continuas peinando mi cabello así ― se limitó a decir en un murmullo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar.

Adrien depositó un suave beso en los labios de Marinette como una respuesta afirmativa, limitándose a observar su rostro mientras ella poco a poco caía dormida.

Era increíble como un momento dulce con ella podía tornarse completamente erótico y de repente volver a ser algo increíblemente tierno.

Así que, acomodándola entre sus brazos (posición que sabía que duraría solo un momento, pues Marinette no podía mantenerse quieta al dormir y mucho menos a esa altura del embarazo) se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la acompasada respiración de ella.

― Adrien ― le llamó Marinette, con la voz levemente adormilada.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Nette? ― preguntó sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como las manos de ella se colocaban sobre su pecho desnudo.

El silencio volvió a la recamara durante unos segundos, cosa que le hizo pensar que ella ya habia terminado por caer rendida ante el sueño.

Pero al sentir la suavidad de sus labios presionarse sobre los suyos de forma fugaz, para después separarse y acunar su cabeza debajo de su mentón supo que aquello no habia ocurrido aun.

― Te quiero, Adrien ― le escuchó decir con suavidad, logrando que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza.

No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle eso, pero cada vez que aquello ocurría sí que sentía en su corazón como si en efecto fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

― Yo también te quiero, Marinette ― respondió con parsimonia, sintiéndose completo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Para ambos era más que obvio que esas palabras se habían quedado _bastante pequeñas_ ante sus sentimientos. Aun así, escucharlas era el intentar englobar todo lo que ocurría entre sus corazones, siendo más que suficiente.

Permitiéndose dejar llevar por la corriente mientras sus ojos continuaban cerrados, para alcanzar el sueño por fin.

Perdiéndose en los recuerdos de cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto mientras sentían la calidez del otro, escuchando la respiración armoniosa de quien habían elegido para dejar que sus sentimientos se dedicaran a crecer, pues era lo único que necesitaban.

Risas compartidas durante su primer charla civilizada frente a las puertas del instituto, siempre metiéndose en problemas continuamente el uno por el otro así como miradas cómplices para cumplir sus objetivos; todo aquello resumido en poco más de la mitad de su vida.

Cometiendo errores a la par así como levantándose al mismo tiempo. Persiguiendo sus metas que por más distantes que podían parecer nunca habían marcado una brecha entre ambos.

Compartiendo más que gustos o sueños, compartiendo secretos y melancolías así como los momentos más increíbles de su vida.

Empujándose mutuamente para ser capaces de superarse a sí mismos, así como las cargas del pasado.

 _Quizás_ solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para poder encontrarse de esa forma y poder sentirse plenos con un sentimiento que difícilmente podían poner en palabras, pues era más de lo que ambos habían vivido anteriormente, sintiéndose dichosos por admitirlo para sí, al igual que poder ver el mismo pensar en los ojos del otro.

Sintiéndose orgullosos de su elección aquella noche en ese mismo departamento; pues si algo habían aprendido era que las cosas extrañas eran mucho mejor cuando ambos estaban lado a lado, y aquel plan no fue la excepción.

― Hey ― Adrien frunció el ceño al sentir una repentina humedad, abriendo poco a poco los ojos a pesar de encontrarse completamente dormido. Confundido, poco a poco los fue abriendo, observando simplemente a Marinette a un costado suyo. No se habia movido durante parte de la noche, cosa que le sorprendió en cuanto cayó en cuenta de ello.

Se sintió confundido al sentir parte de las sabanas de la cama humedecidas, preguntándose si alguno de los dos habia tenido algun accidente.

Con somnolencia aun, acercó su rostro hasta la parte que sus manos tanteaban como parte de la camada cubierta de líquido, esperando encontrarse con un olor desagradable propio del orina. Pero esto no fue así.

De hecho, _olía extrañamente dulce_ si se lo preguntaban.

― Marinette, despierta ― le llamó Adrien, moviendo levemente el hombro de ella, por lo cual recibió un mohín por respuesta. Se inclinó levemente a la mesita de noche, prendiendo la pequeña lámpara ― Marinette ¿Te levantaste y derramaste agua de sandía sobre las sabanas? ― preguntó tallando sus ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba moviéndola con delicadeza.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de Marinette, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

― ¿Agua de sandía? ― preguntó aun con la boca entumecida ― Adrien, no he preparado agua de sandía ― contestó levemente irritada, para después caer en cuenta de lo extraña que se sentía la cama ― Dime por favor que ninguno de los dos tuvo un _accidente_ ― pidió levemente angustiada, llevándose una mano hasta su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de la luz.

― No, no huele a un accidente de ese tipo ― comentó con algo de ironia, para después observar el final de la bata de Marinette.

Si bien, gran parte de la cama mostraba una gran mancha de humedad, _ahí_ era justamente donde se podía apreciar aún más. Así que sin miramientos dirigió su mano hasta ahí para comprobar si aquello provenía de _Marinette_.

― ¿Adrien? ― lo llamó ante la extraña acción de él, pues de repente pareció palidecer al caer en cuenta de algo.

Aquel líquido que había terminado por humedecer la cama mientras dormían provenía de Marinette, y en definitiva no era orina.

― Has roto fuente ― susurró por lo bajo con un toque de temor en su voz.

Ella abrió los ojos por la impresión, reincorporándose de la cama para observarlo.

― No, hey, es imposible, faltan semanas, además no he sentido dolor alguno ― intentó calmarlo, tomándolo del rostro ― Quizás es la incontinencia urinaria, tener un bebé que aplane tu vejiga provoca eso y ― pero vio negar a Adrien, guardando silencio.

― Marinette, no todas las mujeres inician con contracciones, y estoy seguro que esto no es un accidente de incontinencia ― le explicó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos ― Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es estar tranquilos, llamarle a Rose e ir al hospital. Si me equivoco, lo sabremos, pero debemos movernos ahora ― pidió en un hilo de voz, observando la preocupación en los ojos de Marinette.

― ¿Y si no te equivocas? ― preguntó ella en un susurro, sintiendo como de pronto su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar.

El dudó durante unos segundos.

Marinette estaba en su semana treintaicinco apenas. Varias semanas antes del aproximado que Rose le habia dado para comenzar con lo que sería su parto.

Meditó sus palabras pues si bien se encontraba siendo presa del pánico debido al posible nacimiento prematuro de su hija, Marinette seguramente la estaría pasando peor que él. En esos momentos, debía permanecer en una pieza por ella.

― Si no me equivoco, tendremos a Emma con nosotros pronto.

[…]

.

.

Y con este capítulo, comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva hacia el final. La semana pasada comenté que, el final estaría entre "3 o 4 capítulos" y después de hacer la revisión a los borradores, en realidad serán tres con un breve epilogo, este siendo el primero de estos, quedando dos por venir, cosa que la verdad me ha dado mucha nostalgia y que hizo que alguien que sigue la historia me enviara un mensaje súper especial que me conmovió bastante.

Siempre les agradezco por todo, por seguir aquí y por apreciar los pequeños detalles que le pongo capitulo con capitulo. Es realmente impresionante todo el cariño que esta historia recibe, y eso me llena porque todo lo plasmado aquí es bastante personal. Y que se lleven bonitas reflexiones me hace el día por completo. Realmente, agradezco todo lo que me dan por estos escritos imperfectos pero llenos de mi amor.

Ahora bien, ya sin lloriqueos y al capítulo.

Al principio podemos ver como Nathalie está empeñada a _tragarse vivos_ a los ejecutivos de otras compañías que no entienden un no por respuesta mientras es observada por Gabriel y Adrien. Nathalie está verdaderamente comprometida a ayudar a Marinette, y sí, durante el tiempo que trascurre del ultimo capitulo a este (Que son un aproximado de cuatro meses) ella logró resolver el asunto de la exclusividad que tanto tenia estresada a Marinette, por eso ahora se le puede ver más relajada y a Adrien cumpliéndole el asunto de ayudarle a lavarse las piernas (¡Admito que moría por escribir esa parte!) Pero aun así, los ejecutivos son insistentes y quieren llevarse lo mejor antes que sus competencias, por eso el comentario de Nathalie acerca de que Marinette es quien decide a quien le vende, además de que obvio deja los mejores diseños para ella, ¡la Marinette tiene que crecer con su boutique! (De hecho, como Gabriel menciona algo de ir a buscarlos hasta Alemania es porque la cede de Hugo Boss está allá jajaja)

También podemos ver que Gabriel entiende en el punto en el que se encuentran Adrien y Marinette, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Adrien, por su parte tenía el temor a la típica presión de "Si han decidido estar juntos, cásense", cosa que realmente no le dan tanta importancia o lo ven como una necesidad. Además de que tienen un lindo momento padre e hijo siendo "chismisillos", incluyendo el hecho que el dije que en vaaaarios capítulos anteriores Gabriel habia estado admirando era un dije de Emilie ¡Uno que ella deseaba regalarle a su hipotética nieta! Pues, como Gabriel recuerda, su esposa pensó que tendrían una niña según sus instintos "maternales" que al final de cuenta le fallaron, y a pesar de amar con todo su corazón a su hijo, el deseo de tener una nena a quien consentir quedó ahí.

Aunque, como bien recuerda Gabriel, aquel "espectáculo" de su hijo como Christina Aguilera quizás le habia dado la razón a su esposa por unos minutos (Quedo algo traumadito, déjenlo). Así que está por demás decir que el abuelo Gabriel está feliz de que el bebé sea niña, y de cierta culpa piensa que alguna divinidad le cumple el capricho a su esposa.

Y bien, realmente necesitaba poner ya algo más fluff de nuestra pareja central. Siendo tontos juntos, haciendo conexión en todo aspecto y como se menciona; pasando de lo "erótico a lo dulce" sin miramientos. Lamento a aquellos que pensaban que pasaría algo más, debido al deseo inminente de ambos, pero en ocasiones a una mujer embarazada le gana más el cansancio que el libido, y por más que Adrien _deseaba_ que algo ocurriera, comprende que Marinette se encuentra agotada (Si, se agota sin hacer mucho mi niña)

Y ahora, confirmando la parte final del capítulo; Sí, Marinette ha roto fuente, y como Adrien menciona (Que, es el que más se ha informado del embarazo) no siempre el parto empieza con "contracciones", en este caso al ser esto a las 35 semanas es un nacimiento prematuro, pues lo normal radica aproximadamente entre las 38 y 40 semanas de embarazo (El límite de un embarazo es de 42, pero ahí es donde se considera peligroso).

No, no hago de Emma un bebé prematuro para hacerlos sufrir, sino más bien por qué tiene sentido con el asunto de la endometriosis de Marinette. Las mujeres que tienen estos problemas tienen altos riesgos de partos prematuros, muy altos.

Podemos ver que Adrien aprendió algo, esto es debido a la actitud que tomó Kagami con él cuando lo llevó al hospital. Sabe que si entra en pánico y se pone como un gato asustado no servirá de nada, más cuando Marinette necesita que él se mantenga fuerte en esta ocasión y él no le va a fallar.

Viene un nacimiento bastante esperado.

Y es curioso, porque al final los tiempos me dieron como quería. El nacimiento de Emma se efectúa en la semana 35 de gestación de Marinette, y esto lo cubriremos durante el capítulo 35 ¡Yay!

Ahora, enlisten sus pijamas quirúrgicas para el próximo capítulo, donde, probablemente, las enfermeras terminen atendiendo a dos personas a la vez si Adrien termina en el suelo.

¡Esto ha sido un gran recorrido, pero me pone feliz de haberlo hecho a su lado!

Un gran beso y, lamenten actualizar hasta esta hora. Era mi única hr disponible para hacerlo, pues tenía tarea que hacer (Oh boy final de semestre).

Hasta la siguiente semana, mis chiquitos puerquitos.

Fun fact: El líquido amniótico (que es lo que sale cuando la "fuente se rompe" no huele feo, en ocasiones no huele pero su olor característico es algo dulce debido a todos los nutrientes que carga)


	37. treintaicinco

La sala de espera del hospital para él se encontraba en silencio aunque fuese algo redundante, pues los murmullos de las personas charlando de cualquier tema en específico seguían ahí en el ambiente, pero para Adrien era algo que no podía entrar en su cabeza, pues esta simplemente se encontraba pensando en lo que ocurría en aquellos instantes en el quirófano.

Pudo sentir una palmada en señal de apoyo en su espalda por parte de Nino, pero no supo cómo contestar a eso más que con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando durante la madrugada cayó en cuenta que Marinette había roto fuente dormida, sus emociones estaban completamente mezcladas entre la preocupación y la alegría, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía permanecer fuerte por ella y no dejarse llevar por el pánico, que todo estaría bien si mantenía su cabeza en orden tal como Kagami le intentó enseñar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital _Saint Louis_ , así como Rose rápidamente apareció unos minutos después para poder corroborar el estado de Marinette en la sala de urgencias, donde posteriormente ordenó que la enviaran a una habitación.

Una que compartió con tres mujeres más que estaban cerca de entrar en labor de parto, una de ellas había llegado incluso horas después que ellos.

Pero nada pasaba.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y pronto la mañana llegó. Sus amigos, así como sus familiares llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al ver los mensajes que les habían enviado por la madrugada, esperando que el parto ya hubiese ocurrido.

Pero no había siquiera iniciado.

La expresión de Rose tampoco ayudaba mucho, así como el que Chloé pudiese leer a la perfección las inseguridades que su amiga tenia ante lo prolongado que todo aquello se hacía.

Marinette simplemente se encontraba recostada, intentando practicar los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido de Ondine en sus prácticas en la piscina, esperando que estos fuesen de ayuda, así como distraerse de forma momentánea mientras Alya o su madre relevaban a Adrien para charlar con ella y mantener su mente ocupada, lejos de preocupaciones. Aunque Adrien sabía mejor que nadie que Marinette no sabía mentir, pero que estaba haciendo todo en su poder para intentar mostrarse serena.

Algo que él supo de inmediato.

― _Me desespera esta situación ¿No puedes solo aplanar el gran estómago y forzar a la bebé a salir si tanto te preocupa que tarde tanto? Que, para empezar, no entiendo el problema o todo tu semblante nervioso ―_ atinó a decir Chloé en ese momento, quien se encontraba a un lado de Adrien esperando información de Rose acerca de lo que sucedía.

Él simplemente estaba en silencio, sosteniendo un vaso de café que para ese punto ya se encontraba frio.

― _No Chloé, no puedo hacer eso_ ― contestó lo primero, llevándose una mano hasta el puente de su nariz, intentando encontrar un balance en su mente respecto al tema ― _No hay problema que tarde en iniciar el parto, hay mujeres que incluso tardan en entrar en labor incluso veinticuatro horas o algo más, pero ―_ hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire que, tanto para Chloé como para Adrien, no era una buena señal _― Marinette perdió casi todo el líquido amniótico, cosa que me preocupa. Preferiría en este momento llevarme a Marinette para proceder con una cesárea para que no existan riesgos, pero esto es algo que tú y ella deben decidir, Adrien._

Él recordaba haber respondido con un simple _sí_ , antes de caminar como si de forma automática se tratara hacia donde Marinette se encontraba. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Las cosas estaban bien, pero no estaban excelentes. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ambos habían esperado ese momento.

Y en cuanto entró a la habitación y deslizo la cortina que dividía la camilla de Marinette con el resto, sintió como ella lo escudriñaba en la mirada, observándolo como si lamentara el hecho de que estuviese cargando con tanto en esos momentos por ella.

Adrien le sonrió, esperando que entendiera con aquel gesto que no era algo por lo cual debía preocuparse, y luego de un cambio de palabras con Alya y la madre de Marinette, Sabine, ambos se quedaron solos.

― _Rose te ha comentado que las cosas no están del todo bien ¿No es así?_ ― atino a decir Marinette en cuanto él se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano de ella entre la suya.

― _Ser amiga de Chloé te ha traído malas manías, Nette_ ― arremetió con una sincera sonrisa mientras acariciaba el brazo de ella.

― _Sabes que es solamente porque te conozco. Así como yo no soy buena mintiendo, tú eres pésimo ocultando tus emociones cuando te comportas como un gato asustado_ ― la voz de Marinette en ese instante sonaba increíblemente tranquila, pero podía notar como esta se apagaba entre frases, presa del temor ― _Confió en la decisión que Rose te dijera que es mejor para mí en estos momentos, puedo asegurar de primera mano que tiene un buen criterio, así como tú. Si me niego, sé que ambos presionaran hasta que ceda ―_ aquella última oración simplemente habia tenido un tono de humor que le caracterizaba cuando ambos estaban inmiscuidos en algun problema.

Adrien pudo entender que ella se refería al criterio de Rose era debido a la insistencia de su amiga para revisarla debido a sus síntomas y constantes dolores impropios de ella, así como la pequeña insistencia de él para que hiciera caso al consejo de Rose, siendo la pauta para encontrarse en ese lugar.

Sólo que estaba vez estaba seguro que Marinette no necesitaba que nadie insistiera, pues estaba consciente de lo que se encontraba en juego.

Ya no era la misma Marinette que deseaba perderse en el trabajo para intentar olvidar, ahora ella era consiente de sí misma así como de que alguien más dependía de sus decisiones.

Se encontraban en un punto similar al de aquella noche, de la cual había pasado prácticamente un año o poco más, no lo sabía con exactitud. Solo que realmente nada era lo mismo.

Adrien besó su mano antes de acercarse hasta el rostro de Marinette, donde deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ambos se sonrieron, como una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se encontrara despidiéndose de ella mientras los camilleros se la llevaban hacia el quirófano, donde en un gesto de esperanza se atrevió a tomar a Rose de las manos.

― _Rose, yo ―_ no supo expresarse correctamente, por lo cual Rose atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

― _Todo saldrá bien, la cuidaré_ ― estrujo las manos de su amigo contra las suyas, escuchando a su espalda la voz de una mujer mayor llamándole para que no demorara mucho ― _Pero no te preocupes, no tan bien_ ― añadió con gesto de complicidad, esperando disipar los temores de su amigo antes de emprender su camino a un lado de la mujer de la tercera edad que le llamaba.

― Todo saldrá bien ― repitió en voz alta, intentando que esas palabras se quedaran con él durante lo que durara la cirugía.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado que su bebé naciera de esa forma, pues si bien no tenía nada de malo, las recomendaciones por parte de Rose indicaban que era de cierta forma más saludable que fuese por parto natural, tanto como para la pequeña bebé como para Marinette quien no tendría que pasar por una recuperación tan larga.

Y si bien confiaba plenamente en su amiga, así como sabía que la tecnología era increíblemente avanzada para que no existieran fallos, el temor estaba ahí.

― Sabes, Adrien, es normal tener miedo ― la voz de Alya logró que levantara la vista. Ella se encontraba frente a él de pie, con un semblante serio ― Recuerdo que cuando Ella y Etta nacieron, mi padre estaba muerto de miedo porque su nacimiento tendría que ser por cesárea debido a como venían las gemelas posicionadas; nunca creí verlo con miedo hasta ese día ― agregó, con una media sonrisa evocando aquel recuerdo ― Pero como vez, mi madre es tu dolor de cabeza continuo y mis hermanas están perfectas de salud ― ante esto último, hizo una mueca, recordando lo _insufribles_ que podían llegar a ser esas dos en ocasiones, deseando añadir que _quizás_ mentalmente no, pero ese era un asunto de hermanas.

― Es difícil imaginarme a tu padre en este mismo estado que yo, sabiendo lo duro que puede ser ― aquel comentario por parte de Adrien logró que Alya contuviera una carcajada, sentándose a su lado, dejándolo entre ella y Nino.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, rodeando su espalda en un abrazo en el cual Nino no tardo en unirse.

― Uno cuando se convierte en padre cambia, te lo digo por experiencia ― Nino dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng jugando a _caras y gestos_ con Joseph para mantenerlo entretenido ― Tú aun no eres padre, pero has cambiado al enfrentarte a situaciones a las cuales en el pasado sinceramente no te sería fácil.

Adrien sonrió ante las palabras de Nino, pues definitivamente tenía razón, había cambiado un poco desde que esa posibilidad se habia abierto ante él. Pero no sólo era eso; Marinette tenía mucho que ver.

Cada cambio en su vida, ella estaba involucrada. Ya fuese para bien, o para mal. Esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Tenía mucho miedo como _un futuro padre_ ante la posibilidad de perder algo que amaba sin siquiera conocerlo. Pero como hombre, tenía miedo de perder a quien siempre habia estado ahí, a la persona que le había enseñado como se podía sentir un enamoramiento aunque todo lo de ellos iba más allá de esas simples palabras.

 _Estaba bien tener miedo_ , pensó, cayendo en cuenta que en su situación era algo completamente normal y que no era el único que seguramente había experimentado aquello.

Podía recordar a Nino comiéndose las uñas en el hospital años atrás, preso del pánico al no saber que podía ocurrir al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Alya antes de que el parto iniciara, en el cual tuvo que ser espectador detrás de una puerta al ver a Alya con un par de agujas enterradas en el brazo.

― Supongo que no será la única vez que llegue a sentir miedo ― atinó a decir, sonriéndole agradecido a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con su cabeza.

― No, tendrás una hija amigo, así que ve preparándote para un par de ataques de pánico en el futuro ― comentó Nino, golpeando con camarería el brazo de Adrien ― Imagina los gastos en ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, además de que cuando crezca tendrá a más de un chico intentando algo con ella ― y ante esas _motivadoras imágenes_ en su cabeza, Adrien suspiró, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro.

― ¡Un paso a la vez, Nino! ― exclamó Alya, alcanzando a tomar una de las orejas de su marido para que este guardara silencio.

Y si bien, no era la _forma_ para que sus pensamientos tomaran otro rumbo, agradeció mentalmente las palabras de Nino. Pues ahora en su mente se formaban millones de posibilidades de lo que pudiese ocurrir en el futuro, y de cierta forma era un gran catalizador en ese momento.

Deseando que ese miedo desapareciera pronto, y de cierta forma añorando los nuevos miedos que tendría que afrontar junto a Marinette.

Que, siendo justos, seguramente ella tenía sus propios miedos al respecto, pero ninguno de ellos tenía que ver con _ropa_ o _chicos_ , sino más bien en los gustos que podría adquirir de su padre y formar una _alianza malvada_ , justo como se lo habia comentado ella hacia no mucho tiempo atrás.

Y sin saber por qué, una risa sincera brotó de su garganta con el simple hecho de tener eso en mente.

No se percató que en esos momentos su padre había ingresado a la sala de espera, apoyándose para caminar con un bastón y con Nathalie a su lado.

Adrien le había comentado la situación, al igual de los cambios de esta al respecto, por eso en cuanto supo que Marinette entraría en quirófano, no dudo en aparecer en el hospital aunque esto significara sentirse algo débil por el movimiento tan repentino después de la primera diálisis del día.

Pero el ver a Adrien ser reconfortado por sus amigos alivió su alma, haciéndole sonreír.

Como padre, siempre temía por su hijo, aunque este fuese un adulto ya, uno que había cometido errores y habia aprendido de ellos. Este caso no era la excepción.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó Nathalie a su lado cuando Gabriel se detuvo de repente en la entrada.

Él negó con la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire.

― Nada, Nathalie. Simplemente estoy nostálgico, y algo preocupado ― contestó de buena gana, comenzando su lento camino nuevamente hacia la sala de espera, con Nathalie a su costado.

Pronto Tom lo divisó, levantándose _estrepitosamente_ para llegar hasta él y ayudarle a continuar su camino.

Gabriel pudo notar que al igual que él, Tom temía por su hija y nieta.

Pero era algo que todos los padres hacen, no importa que tan grandes sean sus hijos o si estos ya no eran unos niños. Era algo aterrador al principio, así como abrumador.

 _Pero era algo que simplemente valía la pena afrontar_ , pensó al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano de forma inconsciente al bolsillo de su pantalón, verificando que cierta cajita se encontraba ahí.

[…]

Frunció su ceño al sentirse mareada de forma tan repentina, le era imposible abrir sus parpados como hubiese querido en ese instante, se sentían más pesados de lo que estos acostumbraban estar durante las mañanas después de ignorar un par de alarmas para levantarse por fin.

Comenzó a hacer memoria de lo último que habia percibido antes de caer dormida en el quirófano, intentando mantenerse tranquila ante los posibles efectos de la anestesia.

― _Marinette, sabes que en este momento la cirugía se está realizando prácticamente de emergencia ¿Verdad?_ ― En esos momentos, la voz de Rose a su lado le tranquilizó un poco a pesar del temor que comenzaba a recorrerle, escuchando como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba gracias al aparato en el cual se encontraba conectada. Marinette se limitó a asentir, sintiendo una caricia sobre su frente de una mano ajena a la de su amiga ― _En los partos por cesárea, lo más común es usar un tipo de anestesia que solo entumece tu cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo para que estés consiente en el momento, pero al ser una operación de emergencia he optado por dormirte completamente, no quiero que cualquier cosa que se pueda considerar ante tus ojos como complicación te altere, en otras palabras no quiero que tu presión arterial se dispare y tenerte en peligro ―_ Rose intentaba ser clara con ella, y Marinette apreciaba lo paciente que podía ser su amiga en ese aspecto, así como comprensiva.

No se imaginaba estar en mejores manos que alguien como Rose, quien se preocupaba genuinamente por ella y por su bebé.

Recordó que el asunto de la presión arterial ya lo habían hablado; preclamsia, algo que llegaba a suscitar en muchas mujeres embarazadas durante el parto debido a muchos factores y normalmente el resultado no era bueno, razón por la cual Rose seguía insistiendo en las clases de natación a las cual finalmente terminó asistiendo, así como teniendo a Nathalie como su apoyo en la boutique más tiempo del que esperaba.

― _Lo que consideres que es mejor, confió en ti, tiendes a tener la razón en estas cosas_ ― habían sido sus palabras antes de ver como un joven hombre se acercó a Rose para colocarle un cubre bocas del mismo color azul que la bata que llevaba puesta, antes de que se alejara para escucharle dar un par de órdenes a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el rostro de quien estaba infundiéndole ánimos de una manera casi maternal, acariciando su frente estando en la cabecea de la camilla. Una mujer que parecía ser de edad avanzada, pero sin duda se veía la vitalidad en sus ojos verdes que brillaban de forma intensa.

― _Haces bien en confiar en la Doctora Levitan, sin duda es la mujer con más vocación que he conocido en todos mis años como anestesióloga ―_ se atrevió a decir, colocando a un lado de su rostro una mascarilla. Marinette sintió un escalofrió en ese momento, cosa que la mujer notó de inmediato ― _Tranquila, Marinette ¿Verdad? ―_ preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella ― _Sentirás que te da mucho sueño, y cuando despiertes el tiempo no habrá pasado para ti, así que no tardaras en ver a tu bebé. Yo te cuidaré mientras tanto, eso te lo aseguro._

La suave voz de la mujer en aquel momento le trajo calma, entendiendo que era alguien con mucha experiencia en el campo.

Fue entonces cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo del momento exacto en que la mascarilla fue colocada en su rostro, cubriendo su boca y nariz.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer pidiéndole que contara en voz alta desde el diez hasta el uno, así como un consejo por parte de un hombre mayor de ojos rasgados; _qué pensará algo realmente lindo_.

Pensó en sus padres; en todo el cariño que le brindaron mientras crecía a lo largo de los años, así como en sus logros

Pensó en sus amigos; en como a pesar del tiempo de cierta forma seguían comportándose como unos niños, haciéndole sentir que a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que había adquirido aun podía seguir riendo como lo hacían en antaño.

Pensó en Adrien; en todo lo que habían vivido, en como todo parecía ser parte de un rompecabezas imperfecto que a pesar de todo encajaba de la mejor manera con él, haciéndola sonreír al pensar que estaba feliz por sus errores pues eso la había llevado a descubrir _ese algo_ que existía entre ellos, por más egoísta que pudiese sonar.

Y sobre todo, pensó en Emma; en como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

De ahí, todo se había desvanecido. Y como si fuesen simples segundos ahora se encontraba luchando contra sus parpados para poder ver en donde se encontraba.

En su interior algo le decía que todo estaba bien, pero pronto la desesperación comenzó a invadirla, deseaba escuchar algo más que sus propios pensamientos.

Se removió, intentando levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero le fue inútil al sentir una dolorosa punzada debajo de su vientre haciéndola emitir un quejido.

― Marinette ― sintió su corazón acelerarse al reconocer la voz de Adrien, estaba a su lado y eso logró que su desesperación se aminorara levemente, comenzando a entreabrir sus ojos.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le hizo saber que estaba atardeciendo, y pronto pudo sentirse aún más tranquila al distinguir la sonrisa que Adrien le brindaba.

 _Él_ estaba tranquilo, cosa que logró que ese sentimiento se esparciera por su pecho.

― ¿Dónde está Emma? ― preguntó aun algo adormilada, sintiéndose completamente extraña al sentir como una parte _faltara_ en ella. Realmente se sentía extraño, se sentía incompleta de cierta forma.

Marinette pudo sentir los labios de Adrien sobre su frente, quien luego de este gestó dejó descansar su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

― Emma está bien, fue llevada a la incubadora luego de ser revisada por el pediatra que estuvo durante la cirugía ― aquellas palabras dichas por Adrien se encontraban cargadas de una alegría que era realmente palpable, logrando que su corazón pudiese sentirse más tranquilo ― Pesa dos kilos con cincuenta y siete gramos, según me dijo Rose. La operación no tardó mucho, así como el que despertaras ― agregó con un tono aliviado, sintiéndose por fin capaz de respirar con calma.

Pues si bien, desde el momento en el que se le permitió entrar a la habitación donde Marinette se encontraba descansando y sabía que su hija estaba bien, el hecho de que Marinette no abriese los ojos realmente _lo comenzaba a desesperar_ , haciéndose mil preguntas en la cabeza.

Pero al verla ahí, escuchando sus palabras con un semblante adormilado pudo sentirse tranquilo; realmente todo estaba bien.

Y el sentir la mano de Marinette buscar la suya, supo la razón de todo.

Él era conocido por sus amigos por tener mala suerte, y era algo que nunca se había atrevido a refutar. Pero de forma curiosa, esto parecía anularse _casi_ siempre estando a un lado de Marinette, como si ella fuese la buena suerte que necesitaba en su vida para no terminar con dudas existenciales o en algun otro país por un despiste suyo.

Nada malo podía ocurrir si estaba con Marinette; y si sucedía, siempre encontraban el modo de resolver las cosas.

 _Su hija_ era una gran prueba de ello.

― ¿Ya la has visto? ― preguntó curiosa a la par que él se despegaba un poco de ella para poder observarla, negando con su cabeza.

― No, no he podido verla. Pero ahora el ser padre me ha dado paciencia, saber que está bien es suficiente por ahora ― presumió, inflando falsamente su pecho haciéndola reír un poco, para después quejarse por lo bajo ante el dolor que sentía al reír ― Lo siento, mi padre me advirtió de no hacerte reír debido a la operación ― se disculpó con una mueca levemente triste en sus ojos.

― Hey, está bien, además creo que es imposible que evites que me ría de tus comentarios bobos ― palmeó su mejilla, intentando que aquello no le incomodara ― Además, la risa siempre es la mejor medicina, o eso es lo que dicen muchos ― añadió con entusiasmo, observando como la expresión de Adrien poco a poco se recomponía, para comenzar acercar su rostro de forma peligrosa al suyo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, pues bien durante todas esas horas no habían tenido el momento para encontrarse tranquilos.

― Yo conozco una mejor, y tiene que ver con tus labios junto a los míos ¿Sabes de cuál hablo? ― inquirió con algo de picardía, logrando que las mejillas de Marinette se encendieran ante aquel _cínico_ comentario.

Pues, era imposible no pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir antes de que todo eso se suscitara de forma espontánea.

Ambos respingaron de forma automática al escuchar un carraspeo, haciéndoles separarse de esa corta distancia como si fuesen dos adolescentes encontrados _infraganti_ en una acción _poco_ pudorosa, lo cual no tenía nada que ver, pero de cierta forma se sentían así al ser examinados por la mirada de Rose, quien habia entrado a la habitación de forma sigilosa.

― Creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre la llamada _cuarentena_ en relación al sexo, por lo que veo, así como recordarles que hay más alternativas además de la penetración y, si Adrien realmente no puede con ello creo que va a existir una respuesta al porque _tanto tiempo_ soltero ― soltó Rose con los brazos cruzados, observando como el rostro de sus amigos comenzaba a enrojecerse gracias a sus comentarios algo subidos de tono.

― ¡Rose! ― exclamó Adrien levemente apenado, haciendo reír a ambas mujeres, aunque Marinette intentó no hacer mucho esfuerzo debido a la herida fresca que tenía ahora debajo de su abdomen.

― Tengo que ser clara y directa sobre estos temas, Adrien ― y antes de dejarlo replicar, hizo un ademán para que quien se encontraba esperando detrás de ella en la puerta se adentrara en la pequeña habitación ― Pero antes de tocar ese tema, creo que hay alguien que quieren conocer desde hace bastante tiempo ― atinó a decir, haciéndose levemente a un lado para que una de las enfermeras del pabellón _neonatal_ pasara a su lado con una pequeña cuna de cristal con unas sábanas blancas, seguida de otra enfermera más que llevaba en sus brazos al catalizador de _muchas cosas_ en esa habitación.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ambos perdieron el aliento al ver caminar a la mujer que llevaba a su bebé en brazos hacia ellos, sintiendo como todo su interior de cierta forma se removía.

Pues, de una u otra manera esa existencia se debía _indirectamente_ a ella.

La enfermera estando a pies de la camilla, extendió con cuidado al bebé para colocarla en brazos de su madre, que simplemente miraba sin habla aquello que había estado en su interior durante muchos meses.

Marinette sintió de repente un cumulo de emociones que no supo cómo describir; sentía alegría, así como felicidad de poder conocer a esa personita que no le dejaba dormir correctamente por las noches. También se sorprendió a si misma al reconocer que tenía miedo de no ser capaz de cargarla correctamente a pesar de que ya había cargado bebés en el pasado, tenía realmente miedo de lastimarla.

Era tan pequeñita, se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos que temía no ser suficiente para ella.

Entonces fue cuando sintió el brazo de Adrien rodearla por los hombros, se había recostado levemente en la camilla para estar a la altura de ella y estar cerca para observar a su bebé, entendiendo que no importaba el miedo que sentía, podría con ello.

― Hola, Emma ― la voz quebrada de Adrien logró sentir su corazón estrujarse ante la emoción ― Somos el lío de padres que te ha tocado, pero creeme cuando te digo que eres la mejor elección de nuestras vidas ― Marinette asintió, guardando silencio para grabar aquella imagen su cabeza; su pequeña hija frente a ella, mientras las palabras de Adrien sonaban con intensidad ― Un pequeño plan, algo extraño, pero que sin duda nos dio la oportunidad de crear nuestro plan siguiente, y tiene que ver con la felicidad que nos das y con la que encontramos ¿No es así, Nette? ― y durante un instante, Marinette pudo sentir las lágrimas de Adrien empapar su mejilla.

Antes, ella lo hubiese parado ante tales divagaciones. Adrien era bueno para crear planes, pero al principio pensaba que realmente se le iba de las manos. Pero ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, por lo que sintió que un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al observar como la pequeña que sostenia con delicadeza entre sus brazos, levantaba una de sus manitas al aire, como si reaccionara a la voz que estaba escuchando.

― Sí ― se limitó a contestar, sintiendo como algo se expandía en su pecho ― Bienvenida con tus extraños padres, Emma ― añadió en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como Adrien besaba con vehemencia su mejilla.

Rose, por su parte, le hizo señas a ambas enfermeras que veían la escena con ojos de ternura para que se retiraran momentáneamente, pues como era de esperarse ambos se encontraban perdidos en su propia burbuja.

Pero no los podía culpar. Habían sido horas bastante estresantes para todos, en especial para ambos, que sí bien ella conocía la fortaleza de esos dos, era de esperarse que tuviesen miedo, era algo natural.

Esperaría un momento para comentarles lo que procedería a partir de ahí después de lo acordado con el pediatra que le asistió en el parto, uno lo bastante experimentado en el campo. El Doctor Fu le había recomendado que _la bebé_ permaneciera durante vigilancia en la incubadora durante lo que restaba de la noche para descartar complicaciones y monitorearle, algo completamente normal en la situación en la que se encontraba.

No eran malas noticias, excepto para Adrien, quien tendría que conformarse con dormir esa noche en el pequeño sofá al fondo de la habitación, pues estaba seguro que no se iría del lado de Marinette.

En el pasado, aquello era difícil en situaciones completamente diferentes. Estaba segura que no sería la excepción a la regla en esta ocasión.

[…]

.

.

¿Cómo expresarme ante tantos sentimientos que sentí al escribir esta parte? Es realmente difícil.

La decisión de que el parto fuese por cesárea fue meramente personal, al igual que el tipo de anestesia que ocuparon para Marinette pues así fue como mi mamá vivió su parto, entonces estoy guiada por la experiencia de mi madre ante esta situación.

Este capítulo al ser el penúltimo quería que abarcara todo lo que un padre o madre siente, especialmente el miedo; saben que todo está bien, que todo saldrá bien, pero aun así el miedo está presente y es algo natural temer por tus hijos, aunque estos sean adultos.

El miedo es algo que ha marcado esta historia a lo largo de todo. Desde el inicio, el miedo de Adrien a estar solo y no poder tener un hijo al cual darle todo el amor, hasta el miedo de Marinette de no tener oportunidades claras para poder concebir debido a lo que le ocurría y como sentía que el tiempo comenzaba a irse de las manos. Incluso está el miedo de Gabriel, quien siempre buscó proteger a Adrien de salir lastimado nuevamente ante su idea de "rentar un vientre". Un padre, no importa que tan grande sea su hijo, siempre experimentara esto. Y no es algo que sepa por experiencia propia, aun no soy madre, pero es algo que la mía siempre me dejo en claro, que siempre se va a preocupar por mí no importa cuánto crezca.

También, no sé si se notó o lo hice como quería, pero este capítulo tiene muchas referencias a los primeros capítulos de este fanfic. Desde Adrien, hablando con ella sobre lo que debe hacer (diferentes contextos) pero dejando todo a su elección, así como una charla entre amigos referente a sus vidas (Nino y Alya) pero ya en diferentes contextos, y con Rose como alguien que interfirió _indirectamente_ para que la elección se llevara a cabo, esta vez siendo quien recibe a Emma al mundo.

Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir, mucho que agradecer pero creo que en esta ocasión no me quiero extender o poner más sentimental. Aprecio que una historia algo simple, pero cargada de mucho amor sea de su agrado, así como espero que a lo largo de todo haya sido un bálsamo azucarado para todos aquellos que necesitan algo de amor bien empalagoso de este par.

Me resta decir que el siguiente capítulo es el final. Posterior a ello, estoy preparando un pequeño epilogo que espero subir la semana que el capítulo 36 este arriba.

Emma llegó, y le tocaron unos extraños padres, que gracias a los errores vividos pudieron encontrar algo de esperanza, así como sentimientos más grandes de lo que pueden procesar, y eso lo saben bien.

Muchas gracias, de todo corazón.


	38. treintaiséis

El tiempo comenzó a pasar en aquella pequeña habitación en el hospital _Saint Louis_ , donde tanto como Adrien y Marinette comenzaron a percibir todo de una manera realmente particular.

Rose no tardó mucho para explicar la situación y como la pequeña bebé aun debía mantenerse en observación para estar seguros de que todo estuviera en orden, pues si bien a pesar de su nacimiento prematuro todo parecía estar bien, no estaba de más asegurarse debido a lo espontaneo de su nacimiento. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo ante sus palabras, dispuestos a pasar el tiempo necesario en el lugar.

Pues por primera vez no sentían que el tiempo comenzaba a pisarles los talones, no debían apresurar el paso ante nada pues todo estaba en orden.

― No puedo creer que esta cosita tan chiquita causara tantos estragos ― la voz de Alya sonaba realmente divertida, pero su tono de voz era bajo para no despertar a la pequeña bebé que llevaba entre brazos.

Marinette intentó no reír ante su comentario, pues a cada contracción de su estómago simplemente le hacía sentir un dolor que deseaba evitar a toda costa y deseando que le colocaran un poco más de anestesia para poder respirar sin sentir que la herida se podría abrir en cualquier instante, aunque sabía que eso era una gran exageración que solo estaba en su cabeza.

Cuando Rose les comentó que podrían atender visitas en la habitación, no pensó que los primeros en entrar serian Chloé, Nino, Alya y el pequeño Joseph. En su cabeza podía ver a Gabriel Agreste junto con su padre caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas les pudieran permitir para entrar y conocer a su nieta, seguidos por su madre y Nathalie, probablemente pensando que aquellos dos a pesar de lo diferentes que podían parecer, ahora tenían una gran cosa en común que _quizás_ podría hacerlos actuar de forma similar en ciertas ocasiones.

Pronto entendió que la razón de que esto no fuese así se debía a que Gabriel habia ingresado a que le realizaran la diálisis directamente en el hospital para no moverse del lugar, acompañado por su Padre, mientras Nathalie llevaba a su madre hasta su apartamento para traerle un par de cambios de ropa así como cosas esenciales que habían olvidado debido a lo rápido que habían dejado su hogar para llegar al hospital.

Alya se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá individual, cargando a su pequeña bebé con una maestría que claramente deseaba aprender pronto.

― Es hija de este par, así que no me sorprende mucho ― comentó en un susurro Nino, acariciando con suavidad la pequeña cabeza que dejaba entrever una poca cantidad de cabello rubio ― Me hubiera sorprendido que no lo hubiera hecho, siéndote sincero ― y ante aquel comentario, Nino pudo sentir un pequeño golpe en su brazo, siendo este provocado por Adrien quien lo veía de forma desaprobatoria, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa divertida.

― _Este par_ está aquí ― refunfuño Marinette por lo bajo, apoyando la acción de Adrien mientras Nino se dedicaba a rodar los ojos.

No entendía por que el golpe lo habia recibido él, si solamente habia reafirmado lo dicho por su esposa, pero lo dejo pasar aunque no sin antes fingir una mueca de dolor realmente exagerada, logrando hacer reír a su hijo.

 _Cosa_ que no supo cómo interpretar ¿Era bueno que su hijo riera ante su _posible_ sufrimiento? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, la voz de Chloé se escuchó en toda la habitación a pesar de que su tono de voz habia sido realmente bajo, a comparación de cualquier otro día o momento donde muchas veces se podía confundir con un chillido.

― Eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad ― los adultos presentes abrieron sus ojos, levemente sorprendidos por el comentario de Chloé quien estaba inclinada a un lado de él pequeño Joseph, observando con atención la nueva vida que llevaba Alya entre sus brazos ― Juntos causan estragos por donde pasan y generan situaciones por demás extrañas ― argumentó, llevando su vista hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, sonriendo de forma burlesca ― Aunque tampoco es que sea algo malo ― finalizó a la vez que levantaba sus hombros, restándole importancia a su comentario.

Cosa que a decir verdad era imposible, pues sus palabras estaban cargadas de razón.

El conocer a ambos de forma individual realmente habia sido algo que los habia marcado a cada uno de ellos de una forma distinta, así como la amistad formada lo habia logrado con ellos.

Alya encontró en Marinette una amiga en la cual podía confiar desde el primer día, mientras Marinette pudo encontrar en Alya el valor que tenía escondido dentro de sí misma.

Chloé en Adrien tenía lo que muchas veces le habia hecho falta en su infancia, un cariño incondicional que se sentía tan cálido como si fuese de un hermano pues a pesar de su actitud él estaba ahí, mientras que Adrien tenía claro con ella que la primera impresión no era lo más importante, encontrando la paciencia en aquella amistad.

Nino había sido el único con una interacción compartida con ambos al principio, observando el cambio de Marinette y pudiendo ser partícipe de que Adrien no se cerrara ante la búsqueda de más amigos aparte de Chloé, siendo quien logró infundirle confianza a este último para que se disculpara con Marinette después del incidente de la goma de mascar, logrando que ese par se uniera en una amistad y, como habia comentado Chloé; causando estragos alrededor de todos.

Una amistad que comenzó de una forma extraña, pero que los arrastro a todos ellos hasta algo que no pensaban posible; el mayor ejemplo ahí era Chloé, quien a pesar de que Adrien siempre buscaba que mejorara como persona, el encontrarse con ser capaz de llevar una relación _pacifica_ con Marinette logró un cambio en ella tan sutil, que cuando todo mundo cayó en cuenta, Chloé ya no era alguien con una sola amistad o alguien que llegaba a ser cruel. Claro, seguía teniendo un carácter realmente propio de ella, pero eso era algo imposible de cambiar.

Mientras que con Alya y Nino aquella amistad habia significado el conocerse, observarse de reojo ante las salidas que organizaban para pasar el rato, dando pie a lo que ahora tenían.

Y entre ellos claramente había grandes muestras de los estragos que podían causar juntos; logrando infundir de valor al otro, ayudándose a salir adelante así como la gran complicidad que existía en sus acciones, algo que tanto Chloé como Nino, quienes más los conocían debido al tiempo pasado con ellos, estaban seguros de no haber visto con anterioridad.

El silencio que se habia formado ante las palabras de Chloé se vio interrumpido de pronto ante la exclamación de asombro por parte de Joseph, quien se encontraba realmente fascinado por lo que habia acontecido.

― ¡Me ha tomado del dedo! ― exclamó con emoción el pequeño, señalando con su mano libre el como la bebé lo habia tomado con toda la fuerza que tenía en su manita, mientras lo más parecido a una mueca de incomodidad aparecía en su rostro cuando el habia elevado la voz ― Creo que está molesta por que tengo más fuerza que ella ― añadió con burla, observando a su madre quien se limitó a sonreírle.

― Si yo fuera tú, Joey, no la subestimaría, quizás tenga la fuerza de tu tía Marinette ― se animó a decir Adrien, caminando hasta la camilla donde se encontraba ella, quien se limitó a rodar sus ojos divertida, pues si se encontrara con la fuerza suficiente, en el momento que se habia sentado a su lado lo hubiese empujado.

Claro, para ayudarle a probar su punto.

Los adultos soltaron una suave risa (a excepción de Marinette, quien suspiro derrotada) al ver como el semblante del pequeño cambiaba a uno serio, pareciendo estar levemente aterrado ante esas aquellas palabras de su tío, librándose con suavidad del pequeño agarre de la bebé, quien al momento comenzó a llorar con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, perturbada por el repentino ruido extraño que probablemente le habia asustado.

Marinette levantó medio cuerpo de inmediato al escucharla, levemente alterada pues aún no se acostumbraba a aquel llanto que lograba remover su interior, pues seguía sin saber cómo actuar ante ello la mayor parte del tiempo.

Adrien le hizo una seña de que se relajara, así como se levantó de donde se encontraba, dispuesto a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos para tomar a su hija en brazos y llevarla con Marinette.

Pero sus pies no avanzaron al ver el ademan de Chloé, prácticamente ordenándole que se quedara donde se encontraba, para posteriormente colocar sus brazos frente a Alya para que esta le entregara a la bebé, quien seguía emitiendo aquel llanto desesperado.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos, Chloé sonrió de medio lado, observando como las mejillas de la criatura estaban levemente hinchadas y algo enrojecidas, emprendiendo su camino hasta pasar de largo a Adrien, quien simplemente se quedó anclado en su lugar.

― Si ha de heredar algo de la actitud de Marinette, entonces creo que Emma no está del todo perdida teniéndote como padre a ti, Adrien ― añadió como una pequeña burla hacia su amigo de la infancia, mientras con cuidado le tendía a la _pequeña_ Emma a una sorprendida Marinette, quien observaba a Chloé levemente perpleja.

Todos sabían que Marinette desde hace mucho tiempo atrás tenía en mente tres nombres para los hijos que quería tener en el futuro, nombres que incluso su mejor amiga y su propia madre olvidaban o terminaban confundiendo en ocasiones.

Nombres de los cuales en una ocasión Chloé habia mostrado su desagrado, un recuerdo realmente lejano.

Pero el hecho de que recordara _ese_ nombre y que diera por hecho de que así se llamaría logró hacerla sonreír, ignorando la pequeña riña que se habia formado en voz baja entre Adrien y Chloé, comenzando a mecer entre sus brazos a Emma para calmar su llanto, el cual comenzó a menguar poco a poco al encontrarse en brazos de su madre y tranquilizándose al escuchar un sonido que conocía muy bien, el palpitar de su corazón.

― Creo que Emma es afortunada de tener a Adrien como su padre, así como yo lo soy de tenerlo a mi lado ― explicó con voz calmada, logrando que el intercambio verbal entre ambos amigos terminara.

Chloé se limitó a rodar los ojos a la par que cruzaba sus brazos, sonriendo _levemente_ complacida.

― Ustedes dos terminaron más que rostizados, y realmente no me sorprende ― atinó a decir evocando las palabras que les habia dicho meses atrás y que en cada ocasión les recordaba.

Aunque realmente estaba perdiendo lo divertido de aquello, pues ya no se mostraban avergonzados ante esas palabras, así como tampoco se empeñaban a cambiar de tema; ahora simplemente sus miradas se buscaban, con una sonrisa entre labios.

― Creo yo que quedamos en el punto perfecto de cocción ― bromeó Adrien con libertad, logrando simplemente que sus amigos suspiraran ante el mal juego de palabras de ambos.

Joseph se sentó en el regazo de su madre, tirando de la camiseta de su padre para que este se acercara lo suficiente para hacerles una pregunta a ambos en un susurro, realmente confundido por las palabras de sus tíos.

― ¿Por qué hablan de comida como si ellos lo fueran? ― pregunto de forma inocente, cosa que logró que tanto Nino como Alya compartieran miradas nerviosas.

― ¡Es que ya sabes que tu tío es Chef, así como tu abuela Marlena! ― respondió Nino, levemente nervioso ante la pregunta de su hijo.

Alya carraspeo al ver que la mueca de confusión no desaparecía del rostro de su hijo, sintiéndose nerviosa y maldiciendo por lo _nada_ sutiles que eran sus amigos.

― Pero la tía Chloé no, es más, parece que no trabaja ― se atrevió a comentar, bajando aún más el volumen de su voz temiendo que la mencionada lo escuchara.

― Es que tu tío Adrien es algo tonto cuando esta con tu tía Marinette, entonces ambos queriendo cocinar algo de pollo terminaron por quemarlo y ya sabes que tu tía Chloé nunca olvida ― intento explicarse, recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de Joey ― Y pues al final la última vez que cocinaron salió bien, sí, a eso se refieren.

Nino intentó no golpear su rostro, pero en cuanto observo a su hijo asentir, se sintió más aliviado.

― Ya veo, entonces ― hizo una pausa llevando su mano hasta su mentón, pensativo ― ¿Emma es lo que salió bien cocinado? ― pregunto curioso con la ingenuidad brillando en sus ojos.

Aquel comentario lo habia dicho en voz alta, llegando hasta los oídos de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

Los rostros de Adrien y Marinette adquirieron un tono rojizo al momento debido a las _casi_ correctas deducciones del pequeño, mientras que Alya y Nino balbuceaban cosas que realmente solo confundían al menor.

Chloé simplemente rio por lo bajo realmente divertida ¡Como le encantaba lo astuto que podía ser ese niño y la habilidad que tenía para poner a sus padres en problemas!

Esperaba que Emma tuviese ese toque, o ya se las arreglaría para que así fuese.

[…]

Desde el momento en el que aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz de ver la alegría plasmada en el rostro de su padre aunque luciera increíblemente cansado.

Aunque claro, se reservaba más la forma de expresar sus emociones a diferencia de los padres de Marinette, quien al ver a Marinette amamantando a Emma tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas presos de la emoción para evitar soltar un chillido debido a esta.

El silencio ahora parecía ser algo que sería bastante lejano para ambos de ahora en adelante, y realmente no era algo por lo que se molestaran. Quizás no estaban acostumbrados, pero era algo que valía la pena compartir con todos aquellos que los querían.

De los presentes, la primera que tomó el turno para cargar a su nieta cuando esta terminó de alimentarse fue Sabine, quien no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al recordar el momento en el que Marinette habia nacido y que ahora tenía una parte de su hija en sus brazos.

Tom se veía realmente emocionado a ojos de Adrien, e intentó no reír ante como con sus pies comenzaba a demostrar la ansiedad que sentía por tener en sus brazos a su nieta, rogándole a Sabine por lo bajo que era _su turno_.

― Creo que las abuelas tenemos el derecho de hacerlo antes ¿No es así? ― preguntó Sabine, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Nathalie que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en silencio a un costado de su padre, observando la escena.

― ¿Disculpa? ― Adrien sonrió levemente ante el rostro realmente confundido de Nathalie contrarrestando por completo al de su padre, quien asintió ante el comentario de Sabine demostrando que se encontraba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Sintió la mano de Marinette sobre su palma, llamando su atención para voltear a verla. Se podía notar que su semblante desde que habia despertado sin duda mostraba mejoría, pero aun así se notaba realmente agotada y adolorida.

Ella le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que se dirigiera a la mujer que estuvo para él desde pequeño, y él entendió pronto a lo que se refería.

― Se refiere a que como su abuela, eres la siguiente que debería carga a Emma ― aclaro con suavidad, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Tom ― Sin ofender, pero realmente concuerdo en lo que la señora Sabine ha dicho ― se disculpó con cautela, recibiendo un suspiro por parte de Tom, resignado, pues sabía bien que su esposa tenía razón.

― Adrien, de verdad esto es algo que no es necesario, esa niña ya tiene dos abuelas aunque una no se encuentre con nosotros y yo ― sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte carraspeo por parte de Gabriel.

Sabine sintió en su espalda la mano de Adrien quien la comenzó a guiar hacia Nathalie sin despegar la vista de su hija.

― Nadie aquí quiere reemplazar el lugar de Emilie, si es lo que quieres decir ― comentó el Agreste mayor observando a la mujer de reojo, quien por instinto se sintió cohibida al ver como habia adivinado su pensamiento ― Escucha lo que Adrien te tiene que decir ― añadió, suavizando las facciones de su rostro.

Sabine negó con su cabeza ante lo directo que podía llegar a ser Gabriel en ocasiones, pero era algo realmente propio de él y a esa altura de la vida ya no le sorprendía.

Cuando se encontró frente a Nathalie, extendió sus brazos donde cargaba a la pequeña Emma para que esta la recibiera, pero podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Ante su nula acción, Adrien le sonrió a Sabine como una disculpa muda ante lo complicados que podrían ser las personas que quería, cosa que la mujer entendió de inmediato, entregándole a Emma a él para después alejarse hasta donde se encontraba su esposo quien estaba acariciando de forma paternal el cabello de Marinette.

― Yo sé lo importante que era mi madre para ti, me lo demostraste en cada ocasión cuando ella nos dejó y estuviste para mí ― musitó en voz baja, sintiendo como la pequeña Emma se removía levemente entre sus brazos al escuchar su voz ― Desde que tengo memoria has sido parte de mi vida, y poco más de la mitad de esta me has cuidado como si fuese tú hijo ¿No crees que de cierta forma te considero como una madre para mí? ― cuestionó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, observando como su temple poco a poco comenzaba a caer ― Nadie reemplazara a mi madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no te considere como una. Nathalie, gracias a ti muchas cosas de mi vida cambiaron, entre ellas el conocer a mis amigos, el conocer a Marinette y ser el hombre que hoy soy, ¿No puede tener mi hija tres abuelas? ― cuestionó, extendiendo ahora sus brazos hacia ella.

Nathalie llevó su mano hasta su boca, intentando mantener la compostura después de suspirar fuertemente al sentir como aquellas palabras azotaban su pecho.

Porque sabía que todo lo que Adrien decía, era verdad. Así como en su corazón ella lo consideraba como un hijo al que debía cuidar para que no cometiera tonterías; aunque si era sincera, siempre habia fallado en eso último.

Titubeando un poco, comenzó a extender sus manos para poder cargar en brazos a la bebé, sintiendo de pronto el peso de una vida en sus brazos.

Al ver lo pequeña que era, así como el cabello rubio que se distinguía en su cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar en Adrien cuando nació, así como en lo feliz que Emilie se veía al igual que Gabriel en esa época.

― Es más pequeña que tú cuando naciste ― se atrevió a comentar, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al observarla bostezar mientras sus manitas se colocaban en su pecho, adquiriendo una posición fetal.

― Es una bonita manera de decir que estaba con algo de sobrepeso ― admitió con algo de pena, rascando su mejilla, emocionado al ver que Nathalie habia aceptado sus palabras al no refutarlas.

― ¿Estabas? ― inquirió con un toque de burla, permitiéndose sonreír ante la mueca que Adrien habia puesto en su rostro por su osado comentario, pero sintiendo que realmente las cosas estaban en su lugar.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como la suave risa de Marinette se convertía en quejidos.

― No es justo no poder reírme ― se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos al sentirse frustrada ante la situación.

― Te prometo que el próximo lo tendré yo ― se limitó a decir el rubio, alejándose con una sonrisa de Nathalie para llegar al costado de Marinette, quien se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada ante ese _mal chiste_.

― Tienes suerte de que no tenga fuerza para nada ― atinó a decir, sintiendo como él besaba su mejilla de forma espontánea para hacerla sonreír.

De repente, los mayores de la habitación sintieron que esos dos realmente no habían cambiado su trato del todo. Seguían siendo ellos, y era algo que de cierta manera tranquilizo las dudas que pudiesen tener ante sus decisiones, en las cuales ellos no podían interferir.

Quizás, como habían pensado, era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara y llegaran a ese punto. Después de todo, cada quien puede encontrar ese tipo de sentimientos en la situación menos esperada.

No era nada que estuviese relacionado a lo místico como el destino, así como tampoco tenía que ver con algo que estuviese escrito acerca del futuro. Simplemente ambos habían construido algo tan grande todos esos años que no podían ser capaz de ver hacia donde apuntaba. Pero realmente poco importaba lo que habían tardado, pues ahora lo habían alcanzado.

De una extraña forma, pero estaban ahí.

Y eso realmente relajo a Nathalie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emma, pues ella habia sido la primera en hablar sobre las dudas que tenía al respecto de estar juntos debido a un hijo, pero poco a poco comenzó a entender que esa no era la razón, era algo que eligieron, confirmándolo en aquel instante.

― Emilie acertó esta vez ― susurró Nathalie, colocándose frente a Gabriel para que pudiese ver a su nieta.

Este sonrió al ver al bebé de cerca, asintiendo silenciosamente mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos, observando con cuidado los rasgos de ella.

― Cuando me reúna con ella, estoy seguro de que no dejara de alardear ― atinó a decir con un hilo de voz, permitiéndose acariciar con sus pulgares las mejillas de su nieta.

Quien ante ese suave acto, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus parpados dejando ver un poco de sus ojos, así como el color de estos; un azul tan claro como el que podía encontrar en los días despejados desde su ventana.

Una sonrisa con melancolía se formó en su rostro, pues dentro de él por algun motivo deseaba ver unos ojos de un verde brillante en su nieta, pero después negó con la cabeza al pensar que el color azul en sus ojos realmente era perfecto para ella pues era un rasgo significativo de Marinette, algo que seguramente pondría realmente eufórico a Adrien al notarlo, pues al ver los ojos de su hija siempre podría ver los de Marinette, tal como él se sentía al ver a su hijo.

Antes de darse cuenta, pudo notar que el gran cuerpo de Tom estaba a su lado cubriéndolo levemente de la luz de la habitación, mirándolo ansioso para poder cargar a su nieta, como si fuese un niño pequeño esperando por un regalo ansiado en la víspera de navidad.

Gabriel se limitó a suspirar, entregando con delicadeza a su nieta para que Tom la pudiera tener entre sus grandes brazos, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia de que fuese cuidadoso pues conocía que en ocasiones la torpeza se apoderaba de él.

― Te dije, Gabriel, que esta pequeña sería una preciosura ― musitó el gran hombre, haciendo suspirar al Agreste mayor, dándole la razón con un gesto de aceptación con su cabeza.

Marinette miraba desde la camilla la escena realmente maravillada. Desde el principio sabía que su bebé seria amado por muchas personas, pero la realidad usualmente solía sobrepasar cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar recordar como en el pasado esos dos hombres reñían en cada ocasión que tenían debido a las acciones impertinentes que cometía ella junto con Adrien, levantando la cólera del padre de este como para enfrentar al suyo, y ahora simplemente lucían encantados observando a la nieta que compartían.

Las manecillas del reloj poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar mientras ambos se miraban de costado, mientras las cosas comenzaban a fluir en la pequeña habitación.

Durante esa tarde, justo antes de que los rayos del sol se ocultaran, Nathalie junto con Gabriel dejaron la habitación unas horas, debido a que era necesario que este recibiera la última diálisis del día. Sabine se encargó posteriormente de ayudarla a ponerse de pie con apoyo de un par de enfermeras, pues a pesar del dolor que estaba pasando debía ser capaz de hacerlo.

A Adrien esa idea no le gustaba mucho, pero al ver que Rose lo miraba de forma desafiante para que se mantuviera al margen en esa ocasión, guardo silencio mientras observaba como Marinette se movía don dificultad hacia el baño donde le ayudarían a tomar una ducha para que pudiese descansar tranquila.

Durante ese tiempo, un hombre de la tercera edad apareció en la habitación para observar el estado de Emma, quien al percatarse que la bebé necesitaba de un cambio de pañal de manera urgente no dudo en apoyar Adrien en aquella tarea que ante sus ojos lucia increíblemente complicada.

― _Ya te acostumbraras, la practica hace al maestro_ ― le dijo en un tonó amable a Adrien, para después retirarse mientras hacia un par de apuntes en su libreta, no sin antes darle a entender que todo estaba en orden con la pequeña y que estaba realmente feliz de que su sistema digestivo estuviese funcionando con normalidad.

Cuando Marinette volvió, Adrien no dudo en entregarle a Emma a Tom para ayudarle a recostarla, este prácticamente dejo de lado todo la ropa que llevaba cargando para poder disfrutar de tener en brazos nuevamente a su nieta, sintiéndose realmente feliz al ver la devoción que Adrien mostraba por Marinette y Emma.

― ¿No pueden ponerme algo de anestesia para cuando necesiten que me levante? ― preguntó Marinette con el ceño fruncido, a lo que su madre negó.

― Tienes que ser fuerte, y no es posible porque tienes que darle pecho a tu hija ― argumentó, tomando su bolso, observando de reojo como su esposo se despedía de su nieta que ahora se encontraba descansando en un pequeño cunero en un sueño profundo ― Y, antes de irme, hay algo que quisiera entregarte. Lo encontré en tu buzón hoy cuando fui con Nathalie por las cosas que olvidaron.

Y después de decir aquello, de su bolso sacó una pequeña caja de color azul que llevaba una etiqueta, doblada justamente a la mitad donde se podía distinguir una clara nota de _sol_.

Adrien observó lo que la madre de Marinette le tendía, así como la duda de ella en si tomarlo o no.

Después de meditarlo un poco y sonreír resignada, tomó la caja entre sus manos. Sabine no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción de su hija, pues para ella era realmente obvio quien habia dejado la caja ahí para ella, y dentro de su corazón a pesar de que habia sufrido el dolor de su hija como propio, estaba feliz de que ella dejara ir el pasado de esa forma; sin rencor.

Marinette pronto se aventuró a romper la envoltura de la caja, para después abrir con cuidado la tapa de esta, encontrándose por fin con el contenido; un par de guantes para bebé de algodón, estos de un verde realmente suave. Debajo de ellos, pudo encontrar una pequeña nota con dos iniciales con una caligrafía excelente; " _LC &MA_".

 _Luka Couffaine_ y _Marc Anciel_.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Luka no habia escrito eso, pues algo que tenían en común ambos era su pésima caligrafía, donde ninguno de los dos podía entender nada de lo que otro escribía.

Era un detalle inesperado, pero que de cierta forma logró apreciar. Ya después sabría si habia sido una coincidencia, o quien habia tenido que ver con aquello habia sido Rose o la señora Anarka, pero realmente no importaba.

Tomó la nota entre sus manos, mostrándosela a Adrien.

― Es un lindo detalle por parte de ambos, aunque estoy seguro de que Luka no escribió la nota ― aquello último lo dijo como un susurro en su oído, recibiendo un asentimiento como contestación.

― Pienso lo mismo ¿Crees que podrías colocarle los guantes a Emma? ― preguntó, entregándole el envoltorio junto con el par de guantes, a lo que él sonrió encantado ante la petición.

Para él era realmente importante que se encontrara tranquila ante aquello, pues solo reafirmaba aún más el hecho de que ambos habían logrado avanzar y dejar atrás todo lo malo que los atormentó.

― ¿Seguro que podrás solo esta noche, Adrien? ― preguntó Sabine en modo maternal, observando como Adrien era especialmente cuidadoso al colocarle los guantes a Emma, quien parecía no inmutarse ante lo que su padre intentaba hacer.

― No se preocupe, todo estará bien. Me encargaré de despertar a Marinette cuando sea hora de alimentar a Emma y no dudare de acudir a la primera persona que encuentre si entro en pánico ― respondió animado, y en cuanto terminó su tarea levanto su pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

Sabine suspiró, confiaba en él, de eso no habia duda, pero seguían siendo padres primerizos y la duda no estaba de más, ella habia pasado por esa situación. Y sin más que decir, deposito un beso en su hija para después darle un fuerte abrazo a Adrien, quien durante unos segundos se mostró sorprendido pero al instante lo correspondió.

Se despidieron de Gabriel, quien hacía poco habia llegado a la habitación y que esperaba que Nathalie volviera para retirarse del lugar por ese día, pues la mujer necesitaba terminar con el pago de los honorarios por el tratamiento que habia recibido en el hospital.

Cuando en la habitación se quedaron solo los tres, tomó su bastón y se levantó del sofá individual, logrando que Adrien se acercara a él casi de inmediato, cosa que el mayor agradeció profundamente con una mirada hacia su hijo, indicándole que quería acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Marinette.

Sintió la mirada de ambos adultos sobre él, esperando cualquier cosa que tuviese que decir, incluso pudo ver la preocupación por él en sus ojos.

― Sinceramente es difícil el querer expresarme en palabras ante todo lo que pasa por mi mente, ambos saben que no soy tan bueno con ellas ― admitió en una mueca en su rostro, buscando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacándola de este, tomando con su mano libre la de su hijo para dejar la cajita sobre esta ― Esto es el comienzo para ambos, y realmente yo no sé cuánto de lo que han comenzado pueda ver, por lo tanto quiero que mi nieta tenga eso y sé que está en buenas manos con ustedes.

Tanto Marinette como Adrien guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Gabriel, pues estas estaban cargadas de muchos sentimientos que de cierta forma los dejaron pasmados.

Adrien antes de comentar algo, abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo observando su contenido, algo que no había visto en muchos años.

Un hermoso dije platinado con unas bellas incrustaciones, uno que recordaba haber visto usar a su madre diariamente y que rara vez se quitaba, un regalo que su padre le habia hecho en su primer aniversario de bodas. Un dije con la inicial de su nombre.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, así como pudo vislumbrar el ambiente levemente borroso debido a las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

― No lo estará ― las palabras de Marinette lograron que elevara la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de ella humedecidos, pero aun así parecía firme ante sus palabras.

Pudo observar como el entrecejo de su padre se fruncía, levemente molesto por las palabras de ella.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ― cuestionó molesto, Adrien realmente no entendía las palabras de Marinette, y podía entender un poco la molestia de su padre ante la abrupta contestación de ella.

― Justo lo que dije, no estará en buenas manos con nosotros ― con dificultad, Marinette se sentó sobre la camilla. Adrien tardó un poco en reaccionar, colocándose a su costado para poder apoyarla a tener una mejor postura al ver como una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro, dejando la cajita de terciopelo abierta sobre las manos de ella, quien sonrió con dulzura al ver el contenido, pues al ver la reacción de Adrien no habia duda que aquello era importante para él, y al ver de lo que se trataba, entendió a la perfección que aquel dije le habia pertenecido a la mujer más importante para Gabriel y la madre de Adrien, Emilie ― Esto está mejor con usted, cuando considere apropiado entregárselo a su nieta, no nosotros.

Gabriel suspiró, levemente frustrado, pero entendiendo las palabras de Marinette.

― No sé si yo siga aquí para ese momento, es por eso que hago esto. Marinette ¿No crees que me encantaría ser yo quien le entregue esto a mi nieta?

― Entonces hágalo, como le digo, cuando lo considere apropiado ― Gabriel estuvo a punto de refutar ante lo _insensata_ que ella podía ser la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ella le extendió la cajita después de cerrarla ― Haciendo esto es como si buscara rendirse, no lo haga y manténgase fuerte para ese día, que yo sé que tiene muchas cosas por hacer ― añadió, observando de reojo a Adrien quien se habia mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Pero ante esas palabras, no pudo estar más que de acuerdo, tomando entre sus manos la cajita que llevaba Marinette para acercarla aún más a su padre, quien la tomó realmente extrañado.

Sin saber que decir ante esas palabras.

Pero al observar la determinación de ambos, supo que lo que decía Marinette tenía mucha verdad. Sí, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Si bien ahora estaba seguro de que su hijo habia encontrado la felicidad y que este estaría rodeado de una familia que lo amaría sin reparos, aun no deseaba separarse de su lado, más porque a pesar de que desde hacía mucho tiempo comenzó a enmendar sus errores del pasado, sentía que eso no era suficiente.

Aún tenía mucho por hacer, aún tenía mucho por lo cual luchar por más cansado que se encontrara.

Pensó de repente que Marinette era alguien que realmente no se parecía a Emilie, era prácticamente polos opuestos, y de cierto modo se vio reflejado en ella cuando era joven; no tenía miedo de decir sus pensamientos, así como obstinada que podía llegar a ser era otro rasgo que compartían.

Pero sin duda tenían el mismo brillo en la mirada cuando decidían algo.

Sonrió, sintiéndose realmente tonto al caer en cuenta que no era la primera vez que ella lo sermoneaba de esa forma, claro, que con un contexto muy diferente cuando ella era una adolescente buscando que su hijo tuviese más libertad.

― Me pregunto si algun día podre contra ustedes dos ― murmuró por lo bajo, guardando la cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón nuevamente.

Aquello no habia sido una pregunta, porque tenía clara la respuesta; porque no, no podría mientras estuviesen juntos.

[…]

Tres días enteros habían pasado en el hospital desde el nacimiento de Emma, donde tanto Rose como el pediatra que habia estado al momento de su nacimiento habían estado al pendiente de ella así como de Marinette, quien poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad a pesar de que la herida en su vientre seguía generándole dolor, cada día parecía estar menos consiente de esto enfocando su atención en los momentos que podía tener a su bebé entre brazos antes de que se la llevaran por momentos para chequeos de rutina.

Adrien caminaba lentamente por el pasillo siguiendo el paso de Marinette, quien intentaba moverse con naturalidad aunque no le era del todo posible. En su espalda él llevaba la pequeña maleta donde llevaban de regreso las cosas que habían ocupado en el hospital, mientras que en sus brazos cargaba a Emma, completamente inmutada ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que quizás ella heredaría el sueño pesado de Marinette, y de forma automática se imaginó en unos años en el futuro levemente desesperado al tratar de despertar a cualquiera de las dos en caso de alguna emergencia.

Para ambos el pasar esos tres días completos en el hospital habia sido una situación con dos caras de la moneda; pues por un lado estaban seguros de que al estar ahí cualquier situación que se presentara que fuese una emergencia podían contar con atención inmediata para su hija, pero por el otro la sola idea de que aquello pudiese ocurrir de un momento a otro era algo que en ocasiones llegaba a quitarles el sueño por las noches, dedicándose a charlar entre ellos en la penumbra a voz baja, distrayendo sus mentes de pensamientos que simplemente no deseaban tener.

Para cuando el día llego no pudieron sentirse más que aliviados por saber que todo estaba bien y que se encontrarían en su apartamento por primera vez con aquel ser tan pequeñito, que podrían volver a dormir en la cama que habían aprendido a compartir durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero que las cosas realmente serian diferentes, algo que de cierta manera les aterraba un poco; pero como Sabine les habia dicho, era algo natural y que a la larga ese temor se iría desvaneciendo.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento, observándose de reojo antes de suspirar _levemente_ derrotados al escuchar murmullos al interior de este e incluso música, que para pensar de Adrien estaba un poco alta para su gusto.

Ambos suspiraron mientras Marinette buscaba las llaves del apartamento en uno de los cierres de la mochila que llevaba Adrien a su espalda.

― Supongo que las enfermeras tenían razón, tener un bebé implica no tener descanso y no precisamente porque necesite atención ― admitió ella, tomando las llaves a la par que cerraba el cierre de la mochila.

Él sonrió de lado, acercándose para depositar un beso en la frente de ella.

― Mientras Nino baje el volumen de la música y Emma no despierte ante lo ruidosos que pueden ser todos, supongo que está bien ― Marinette se limitó a rodar los ojos divertida ante lo protector que resultaba ser Adrien.

Sí, ella conocía a la perfección esa faceta de él. Pero el hecho de presenciarla ante una vida que estaba unida a ambos era realmente magnifico así como algo abrumador, pues recordaba bien como se comportaba con los _pretendientes_ que habia tenido durante su adolescencia, y realmente pensaba que para cuando aquel tiempo llegara para Emma ella debía hacer algo al respecto para que no se sobresaltara.

Marinette se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió de pronto frente a ambos y para ellos no fue sorpresa alguna ver a su amigo recibiéndolos _en su propio_ apartamento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Pensamos que se habían perdido en el camino! ― soltó con emoción, dejándoles el paso abierto a ambos para que ingresaran a su hogar.

Tanto como Adrien y Marinette contuvieron la respiración al ver el lugar repleto de sus amigos y familia, quienes se mostraban realmente emocionados por su llegada logrando incluso que la música fuese apagada por completo.

Marinette llevó su mano hasta su vientre, cubriendo su herida al soltar una pequeña carcajada que al final detono algo de dolor, pero habia sido imposible para ella no reír ante lo que veía al fondo colocado sobre una de las paredes, haciendo que a pesar del dolor, su risa valiera la pena.

Un gran letrero que originalmente decía "Es un niño" pero que tenía grandes correcciones, con la palabra _niño_ tachada por completo, teniendo encima de esta palabra una más que se podía distinguir como _divorcio_ , pero que de igual manera habia sido tachada con un marcador rojo y a su costado estaba escrito el nombre de su bebé, además de una _a_ agregada, leyéndose como " _Es una Emma"._

Sus amigos habían reciclado el letrero que habían preparado para celebrar el divorcio de Adrien para esa ocasión, y encontró aquel gesto realmente divertido así como encantador.

― ¿Sorpresa? ― la voz divertida de Alya apareció a su lado, Marinette al momento reaccionó abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarse a sí misma ― Bien, esto me da a entender que el asunto del cartel te ha gustado ― atinó a decir, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

― Son unos idiotas ― soltó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como las palabras en su garganta se atoraban.

 _Quizás_ no todos sabían lo que esa noche había significado para ellos, pero sin duda a pesar de lo amarga que pudo tornarse al final de esta, era claro que habia sido el detonante para que todo se dirigiera hacia esa dirección.

Pronto los presentes comenzaron a acercarse ante ellos; todos los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos por el nacimiento de Emma, así como los que no la habían conocido durante sus días en el hospital.

Todo mundo parecía estar encantado con Emma, comentando que de saber que tendrían una bebé tan linda los hubieran presionado para que algo sucediera entre ellos en cuanto estuvieron solteros en el pasado.

También pudieron observar como en el fondo Max le entregaba un par de euros a Kim, quienes luego se explicaron ante todos; ambos habían apostado, Max por su parte habia dicho que Adrien difícilmente encontraría pareja _estable_ en al menos dos años, mientras Kim habia ido por todo lo contrario.

En cuanto Adrien le entregó a su bebé a Mireille quien junto con Théo observaban a la pequeña con un rastro de ilusión en sus ojos, un repentino dolor llegó a su estómago logrando que se quedará sin aire, así como un par de exclamaciones se hicieron escuchar en el lugar.

― ¡Nora! ― se quejó Marinette en voz alta, intentando ayudar a Adrien a recomponerse ante el inesperado golpe directamente a su estómago.

― Lo siento, Marinette, pero tiene que sentir algo de empatía en tu estado actual y no solo me refiero a la emocional ― se excusó la hermana mayor de Alya, quien después tomo a Adrien entre sus brazos, revolviendo su cabello ― Sabes que no es nada personal ¿Verdad, chefsito? ― comentó con algo de inocencia, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Marinette en compañía de Alya e incluso de Marlena Césaire, quien sobaba el puente de su nariz ante la abrupta actitud de su hija.

― Lo sé, pero avisar no está de más ― respondió en un hilo de voz mientras intentaba recomponerse del golpe, intentando ignorar a Nino quien simplemente se burlaba a la distancia _feliz_ de no ser el único de pasar por esa peculiar situación con la mayor de las hermanas de su esposa.

Marlena simplemente atino a suspirar, encontrándose _algo_ irritada por lo impulsiva de su hija, pero a la vez divertida de la situación, pues en efecto como murmuraba Nino, él ya no sería el único en recibir un golpe de tal calibre por parte de su hija, después de todo, Nora consideraba a Marinette como una hermana más.

― Si me disculpa decirlo, creo que ya sé quién puede dar más miedo que usted, Chef Césaire ― comentó Wayhem a un lado de ella, temblando levemente al ver como apenas Adrien comenzaba a recuperar el aliento.

― Cada una de mis hijas a su manera puede dar miedo ― atinó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

Los murmullos que resonaban preocupados cesaron finalmente, siendo sustituidos por una contagiosa risa en cuando Adrien fue capaz de levantar su mano en señal de que se encontraba bien.

Cuando el alboroto cesó y por fin Marinette pudo tomar asiento, sin despegar su vista de Emma quien pasaba de brazo en brazo de vez en cuanto, sus nervios se encontraban realmente alterados ante la posibilidad de que su bebé comenzara a llorar de la nada, algo que habia aprendido que le podía romper el corazón de una forma brutal, más que cualquier desliz amoroso de su pasado.

No fue consiente cuando Chloé dejo su lado buscando la forma de que Emma volviera a los brazos de su madre, murmurando cosas de que estaba realmente harta de tener que lidiar con la actitud nerviosa de Marinette y _la poca_ atención que le estaba prestando, así como no fue consiente cuando alguien más tomó su lugar.

― ¿Siempre es así cuando se reúnen? ― una voz pausada llamó su atención a la realidad, girándose para encontrarse con el rostro de Kagami, quien parecía realmente cohibida ante tanto alboroto.

Marinette sonrió, observando como detrás de ella llegaba Rose, recargándose sobre el sofá con confianza.

― La verdad es que cuando hay alcohol de por medio las cosas se ponen peor ― admitió ella, recordando cómo sus amigos podían llegar a ser algo _boca suelta_ cuando se pasaban de copas, en especial Nino.

― Pensé que preguntarías sobre el llamativo letrero que Alya coloco en cuanto llegó ― comentó Rose, dirigiendo su vista hacia el curioso letrero.

Kagami negó con su cabeza, una mueca _realmente_ parecida a una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

― Sinceramente me doy una idea, lo más seguro es que sea algo más para fastidiar a Adrien ¿Cómo es que le dicen? ― preguntó curiosa.

― Chiste local, Kagami, y supongo que es por eso. Pero sinceramente para mi significa mucho más ― se atrevió a comentar Marinette, observándola de reojo.

Kagami no preguntó nada más, pero por la sonrisa que Rose le dedico a Marinette, supuso que ella sabía a lo que se refería y que seguramente aquello le traía buenos recuerdos a ella, al menos ahora lo hacía.

― ¡Mira lo hermosa que es, Kagami! ― la voz de Ondine se hizo presente, para recibir una seña por parte de su amiga para que bajara la voz al ver que cargaba a la pequeña ― Lo siento ― musitó, inclinándose un poco para que pudiese ver mejor a la bebé que sostenia entre brazos, ignorando a su espalda los reclamos de una _furiosa_ Chloé, pues habia pasado sobre ella para llevar a Emma hasta Marinette.

― Lo es ― respondió ella, observando de reojo a Adrien quien se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban sentadas ― Creo que será igual de hermosa que Marinette cuando crezca ― añadió con confianza, guiñándole un ojo a Marinette para que comprendiera que aquello se trataba de una pequeña broma, y esta rápido capto el mensaje.

Más cuando pudo sentir los brazos de Adrien rodear su cuello, observando de manera desafiante a su _ex rival_.

Acción que rápidamente logró que las mujeres en esa conversación soltaran una risa discreta, a excepción de Marinette quien le planto un suave beso sobre los labios para posteriormente juntar sus frentes, logrando que los músculos de Adrien se destensaran y comprendiera que era una broma por parte de Kagami.

― No es gracioso ― se limitó a contestar, para después sentir dos manos palmeando su espalda en señal de apoyo.

Contrario a todo lo que expresaban sus rostros con una mueca burlesca.

― Claro que lo es ― soltaron al unísono Nino y Chloé, mientras que el primero se encontraba grabando la escena con su teléfono móvil.

[…]

Para fortuna de ambos, aquella _pequeña_ reunión no duró mucho tiempo, parecía que todos los presentes entendían el agotamiento de los nuevos padres y que realmente por más que intentaran descansar el recuperar las energías por completo sería realmente difícil en al menos un año entero, como habia comentado Alya realmente segura de sus palabras pues su experiencia hablaba por ella.

Marinette se encontraba finalmente recostada sobre su cama, pudiendo disfrutar de la comodidad de esta después de tres días de encontrarse en una dura camilla de hospital, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Emma realmente tranquila después de ser alimentada.

Sabía que aquello era particular de los bebés, pero no por ello no pudo relacionar esa acción con Adrien quien después de comer se mostraba igual de tranquilo.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas levemente hinchadas de su hija, aun algo incrédula de tenerla finalmente a su lado y de que las cosas no hubiesen resultado como habían planeado en un principio.

Algo que en su momento realmente logró aterrarla al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Adrien iban más allá de la amistad y que él compartía su sentir, pensando en que quizás habían arruinado las cosas, temiendo que fuese algo que no duraría entre ellos y terminando como ambos no deseaban para variar.

Pero aparentemente Adrien podía tener más trucos de bajo de la manga, o en ese caso, _planes_.

No podían ver el futuro para ver el resultado de las cosas, así como tampoco creían en que existía un destino tallado en piedra; todo se resumía a las elecciones que habían tomado a lo largo de la vida, y eso era algo que comenzaron a confirmar al aceptar los sentimientos que se formaron entre ellos.

Sentimientos que quizás simplemente estaban esperando por nacer.

Pero ya no podía importar mucho todas esas dudas que llegaron a tener en cuanto fueron capaces de pronunciar sus sentimientos en voz alta el día que sabían que Emma estaría en camino con ellos, porque el cambio de plan de Adrien habia funcionado.

La puerta del baño se abrió, haciendo que Marinette dirigiera su vista hasta esta, observando como Adrien se secaba el cabello con la toalla que pronto dejó sobre una silla donde habían dejado gran parte de las cosas que habían ocupado en el hospital.

― Adrien, sabes que la toalla húmeda no puede ir ahí ― regaño en un susurró, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte de él mientras se acostaba con delicadeza detrás de ella, sin importarle que sus pies quedaran colgados fuera de la cama.

― Lo arreglare más tarde ― se excusó, estirando su mano para apagar la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su costado, dejando que la habitación fuese solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír al oírla refunfuñar por lo bajo ante su contestación, comparando aquello con el asunto _de la tapadera del baño_ de la cual tanto Wayhem le hacía burla.

Él busco una de las manos de ella para entrelazarla con la suya, acomodándose en una posición donde sus cuerpos se encontraban realmente cerca y el pudiese apreciar a su hija que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

― Vamos a tener que pensar en lo que haremos, Emma necesitará su propia habitación algun día ― comentó él con suavidad.

― Ya pensaremos en algo, algun plan podremos elaborar ― atinó a decir ella con una sonrisa, sintiendo un escalofrió en cuanto sintió unos cuantos besos ser repartidos por su cuello de forma inocente ― En cuanto a eso, creo que eres bueno para idear planes ― admitió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

― Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, después de todo, técnicamente fue tu idea ― soltó divertido, recordando con exactitud sus palabras.

" _Pensemos en un plan e ¿Sería tan extraño que tú y yo, bueno, intentáramos tener un hijo?_ "

Una oración que hasta la fecha seguía haciendo mella en él, haciéndolo sonreír cada vez que la recordaba al mirarla estar concentrada en cualquier cosa que se encontrara haciendo.

― Te recuerdo que lo arruinamos ― hizo una pausa al sentir nuevamente un beso por parte de Adrien, solo que ahora en su mejilla ― Tú fuiste quien ideo un nuevo plan, cosa que funcionó por más extraño que pueda sonar ante los demás, pero para mí no lo es.

" _Nuestro plan e, era por que buscábamos tener un bebé, como amigos por más extraño que esto fuera. Tú y yo en definitivamente ya no somos simplemente amigos, pero estamos esperando un bebé juntos ¿Tan malo sería si buscáramos enamorarnos?"_

Un plan que para ojos de ella no sonaba descabellado, y que si era sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera habia _intentado_ que pasara, no lo habia buscado, pero habia sucedido.

Algo que Adrien desde el principio considero, pues en definitiva sus sentimientos por Marinette habían surgido de una forma tan espontanea e intensa que no habia necesidad de buscar algo más.

― Aunque la palabra se quede corta ante mis sentimientos, tú nuevo _plan_ funcionó, y termine enamorada de ti sin siquiera buscar que eso sucediera, como sé que ocurrió contigo― añadió con un pequeño titubeo, sintiendo como el cuerpo detrás de ella se pegaba más al suyo después de haber dicho esas palabras, como si buscara no soltarla nunca.

Era la primera vez que mencionaban esa palabra en voz alta desde que sabían que _Emma_ estaba en camino, pero aun así Marinette no dudaba de los sentimientos que Adrien expresaba hacia ella con sus acciones y miradas, sabiendo que entre ellos realmente podían sobrar las palabras.

― Debes de admitir que fue un plan excelente ― aquel último juego de palabras los hizo sonreír a ambos. Adrien no podía dejar de ver a las dos mujeres de su vida desde donde se encontraba ― Pero, como siempre estas en lo correcto, porque en efecto estoy enamorado de ti, incluso sé que es más que eso, la palabra se queda corta ante todo esto que somos ― agregó, observando sus manos entrelazadas.

No habia necesidad siquiera de mencionar aquel plan que tenían para la siguiente etapa de su vida porque de hecho ya lo habían iniciado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás sin darse cuenta, pues el sentimiento de felicidad era algo que descansaba sobre sus corazones al estar el uno al lado del otro, algo que no era nuevo para ellos.

Solo que ahora compartían aquello con la persona más importante para sus vidas, quien en algun momento pensaron que simplemente sería una simple fantasía o un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar.

Quizás les faltaba muchas otras metas que alcanzar, así como muchas cosas que vivir en compañía del otro, y no sabían que podía deparar el futuro para ellos.

Pero ya sería algo que descubrirían a base de sus elecciones, tal como lo habían hecho con sus sentimientos; tal como lo habían hecho al elegir tener una familia.

[…]

.

.

Es realmente impactante para mí, que luego de un año con dos meses y 12 días (aproximadamente) este publicando el capítulo final de este fanfic que comenzó como una propuesta suave donde puse muchas experiencias personales, así como sentimientos y sucesos que han ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida.

Prácticamente este fanfic para mi es una carta abierta a todos sobre mis deseos profundos de ser madre, así como mi punto de vista de lo que puede ser el amor entre dos personas que siempre han estado a un lado del otro. Donde aquí dejo mucho de mí, donde prácticamente pueden saber lo que siento a través de cada capítulo.

Sé que esta propuesta no fue innovadora y que puede estar exenta del drama o giros dramáticos, porque así es como la pensé; quería escribir algo tranquilo, donde pudiese sacar a flote todo lo cursi que puedo ser.

Amistad, confianza, amor propio, metas y valor; para mí es esto lo que puede significar amor, e incluso más, algo que siempre intente poner en Adrien y Marinette, que a pesar de todos sus conflictos, lograron salir adelante.

Quiero poner también el significado de enamorarse/enamoramiento, para que vean que en efecto estos niños lo sentían pero no estaban seguros, donde eventualmente esto fue más allá que una simple palabra o el deseo de formar una familia: "El enamoramiento es un estado emocional producto de la alegría, en el cual una persona se siente poderosamente atraída por otra, que le da la satisfacción de alguien quien pueda comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida."

Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y que la han disfrutado, sea que voten o no, el ver que alguien lee algo que escribí con mucho sentimiento realmente pone una sonrisa en mi cara.

Pero, sobre todo quiero agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron capitulo a capitulo con sus extraordinarios comentarios, logrando que más de una vez terminara riéndome y sintiendo felicidad al ver que habia alcanzado sus corazones, leyendo sus anécdotas como madres o que incluso comparten el mismo sentimiento que yo con respecto a querer serlo. Reitero, toda mujer tiene derecho a la elección, y este fanfic se trata sobre esto.

De elecciones y errores.

Ahora solo resta el pequeño epilogo, que estará disponible en un par de días.

Espero que disfrutaran la resolución de esta historia, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Es algo difícil despedirme acá, pues me siento con sentimientos encontrados, así que mejor corto mi parloteo y dejamos las despedidas para el epilogo, que soy terrible para decir adiós jajaja.

Un besote; los amo, aunque muchas veces no confiaran en mi jajaja.


	39. Plan e: Epilogo

_En ese momento, sintió a su lado una presencia, pero ella se limitó a girar su rostro intentando mostrar indiferencia._

 _Pero aquello en lugar de frustrar los planes del adolescente, simplemente lo impulsaron más, recordando las palabras de Nino; Marinette era alguien que entendería._

― _Hola ― saludó en un intento por llamar la atención de la chica a su lado, quien se limitó a fijar su mirada hacia el frente, donde la lluvia parecía no querer cesar._

 _Observó a Nathalie dentro del auto, le estaban esperando y por su rostro supo que no podía demorar mucho, fue entonces cuando caminó unos pasos hacia el frente abriendo el paraguas que llevaba en sus manos sobre él, cubriéndose de la lluvia._

 _Fue entonces cuando sus pasos cesaron, pues de alguna forma pudo sentir la mirada de ella a su espalda._

 _En ese momento eligió que debería decir cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca al respecto, no podía darse el lujo de que las cosas salieran mal después de todo lo que habia tenido que ocurrir para que pudiese asistir a esa escuela._

― _Yo solamente quería que supieras que sólo trataba de quitar la goma de mascar de tu asiento, te lo juro ― soltó finalmente, comenzando a girarse sobre sus talones para quedar frente a ella._

 _Marinette suavizo un poco su mirada, pero a ojos de Adrien seguía levemente renuente a creer en sus palabras, cosa que rápidamente relacionó con su amistad con Chloé, quien parecía no ser la mejor persona del mundo en el aula._

― _Nunca había estado en una escuela ― confesó con algo de timidez, pues realmente no sabía que más decir ante aquello ― Nunca había tenido amigos a excepción de Chloé y sé que ella es algo difícil, así que realmente no los culpo por pensar que sería similar a ella, aunque puedo decir que en el fondo es buena persona ― añadió apresurando sus palabras, sabiendo que no debía demorarse más de la cuenta, y sin que su cabeza lo planeara comenzó a extender su paraguas ante Marinette ― Todo esto es nuevo para mí._

 _En ese instante pudo reconocer una sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette, quien realmente habia sentido empatía por las palabras del chico nuevo, pues para ella realmente también las cosas parecían ser nuevas._

 _Ya no se sentía la pequeña niña que podía dejarse pisotear, Alya le habia enseñado que podía tener más valor del que creía._

 _Sus dedos se tocaron cuando ella alcanzó el paraguas que él le tendía, pudiendo escuchar como la fuerte lluvia comenzaba a cesar lentamente._

 _Fue entonces cuando de forma espontánea el paraguas del adolescente se cerró sobre su propia cabeza, haciéndolos respingar a ambos ante aquel suceso tan repentino, dejándolos sin habla durante unos segundos._

 _Pero cuando él levantó uno de los lados, dejando ver su rostro divertido, ambos pudieron soltar una gran carcajada ante la situación, aliviando cualquier rastro de tensión que pudiese existir._

 _Dando pie a una_ _amistad_ _que en el futuro muchas personas podrían decir que realmente causaba estragos a su alrededor._

 _Pronto las estaciones comenzaron a avanzar, así como todo lo relacionado con las clases del instituto y los lazos que un día de lluvia se crearon._

 _Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de estar del apartamento de los padres de ella, escuchando discutir a los hombres de ambas familias mientras ellos se limitaban a intentar guardar silencio y no refutar nada que los adultos decían._

 _En primera instancia, porque de una forma u otra ambos tenían razón. Y en segundo plano, porque estaban seguros de que algo así podría traerles más problemas._

― _Su hija no debería entrometerse en lo que decido que es lo mejor para mi hijo, es sólo una adolescente con una etapa de rebeldía al igual que él ― la voz de Gabriel Agreste sonaba levemente alterada aunque su rostro pretendía mostrar todo lo contrario._

 _Realmente se encontraba preocupado por el paradero de su hijo, quien habia escapado de su guardaespaldas con ayuda de la chica que tenía a su lado y que debido a ello habían estado teniendo problemas debido a los paparazi y a los fans que tenía su hijo, generándole un profundo estrés al no saber que ocurría con exactitud._

― _Creo que si le diera algo de libertad a Adrien, ellos no recurrirían a ideas realmente exageradas. ¡Claro que no apruebo lo que hicieron, pero se razonable Gabriel! Este chico necesita un respiro ― refutó Tom, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos adolescentes buscando protegerlos ante lo que el Agreste mayor pudiese decir._

― _¿Y cómo sabe usted que mi hijo necesita eso? Yo soy su padre, yo sé lo que mi hijo necesita, yo no estoy entrometiéndome en la vida de su hija diciéndole que debe hacer para aprovechar su potencial que, con acciones como estas, claramente está tirando a la basura todo lo que ha logrado._

 _Adrien apretó sus puños ante las palabras de su padre, porque realmente estaba en desacuerdo con él, pues no sabía que era lo que en realidad necesitaba y por el rostro serio que Nathalie mostraba, pudo atinar que ella pensaba lo mismo que él._

 _Guardó silencio, esperando que las voces de ambos adultos se volvieran a encontrar en una pelea verbal, pero se sorprendió cuando la voz de Marinette fue la que se alzó ante todos._

― _¡Que sea su padre no quiere decir que sepa que es lo que necesita o quiere Adrien! Para saber eso, usted tendría que escucharlo ― exclamó poniéndose de pie, ignorando cualquier comentario por parte de su padre, Tom Dupain, para que guardara silencio ― ¿Acaso sabe por qué Adrien quería ir con tanta urgencia al cine el día de hoy? ― ante el silencio que Gabriel otorgó, Marinette se sintió capaz de todo en ese instante ― Él quería ir a ver la última función de hoy sobre Solitude, donde su madre es la protagonista. Pero usted se negó sin siquiera darle tiempo para decirle eso ― añadió molesta._

 _Sabiendo que quizás al enfrentarse de esa forma a uno de los hombres que manejaban desde lo alto la industria de la moda era acabar su carrera sin siquiera haberla comenzado, sus palabras no se pudieron detener en ese instante, importándole poco si Gabriel Agreste en ese momento buscaría que sus oportunidades fuesen eliminadas del mapa, ella no se rendiría._

 _Pronto sintió la mano de Adrien colocándose sobre su hombro, como una clara muestra de agradecimiento y apoyo; ambos se encontraban de pie, encarando a los mayores en aquella situación._

 _Al ver el asombro reflejado en los presentes de ahí, ambos pudieron saber sin palabras que no importara la situación, ellos serían un_ _base_ _para el otro cuando lo necesitaran, formando como un soporte doble que estaría ahí, que no necesitarían buscar por ello incluso._

 _Y mientras los años pasaban, podían sentir como los lazos que habían formado se fortalecían al igual que todos los estragos que habían causado a su paso hasta la llegada de su edad adulta._

 _Donde Marinette no temería en llamarlo realmente preocupada ante una posibilidad que se podía presentar con ella, necesitando de él en esa situación y arrastrando a Nino hasta ello._

 _Los tres se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de un médico que lucía realmente confundido ante la petición de que ambos varones entraran con ella para la lectura de sus resultados._

― _No hay embarazo alguno, lo más seguro es que tu retraso sea debido a la irregularidad de tu periodo o algun desajuste hormonal si consideras que a pesar de no ser regular esto sobrepaso algun limite que tienes marcado en cuanto a esto ― explicó intentando sonar tranquilo, observando como los tres soltaban un suspiro de alivio, logrando que su confusión aumentara._

― _Te dije que no podía ser posible, tú no eres una mujer descuidada, Nette ― soltó Adrien con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, levantándose de su asiento para poder abrazarla por la espalda, infundiéndole tranquilidad finalmente._

 _Pues solamente él sabía lo que ocurría desde una semana atrás, a parte de Alya. Nino había sido el único sorprendido ante aquella posibilidad esa mañana en su pequeño dormitorio donde habia sido arrastrado por su amigo._

― _De todos modos, debía estar segura ― atinó a decir, relajando su cuerpo por primera vez durante esa semana._

 _Nino a pesar de que se encontraba relajado ante la respuesta del médico, seguía levemente estresado ante lo rápido que habia ocurrido todo._

 _A diferencia de Adrien, quien parecía tener una_ _confianza_ _ciega en Marinette y viceversa, algo que realmente le hacía pensar si lo suyo permanecería como una amistad todo el tiempo._

 _Los tres escucharon de forma repentina el carraspeo del médico que los habia atendido, quien los observaba curioso._

― _De haber sido positivo el resultado del embarazo ¿No sabían cuál de los dos es el padre? Estas nuevas generaciones realmente son algo de cuidado ― musitó en un gesto desaprobatorio, logrando que los tres jóvenes adultos se crisparan, pues para nada era aquello cercano a la realidad._

 _Una confianza que a pesar de los años y distintas situaciones que los habían azotado, en ningún momento menguo a pesar de que poco a poco sentían una separación entre ellos, una que se empeñaban en que desapareciera a pesar de todo._

 _Donde ambos se negaban a que todo aquella amistad dejara de existir o simplemente desapareciera a pesar de lo que llevaban entre hombros._

― _Creo que es algo apresurado ― atinó a decir ella, observando a Adrien de reojo mientras ambos se encontraban sobre el sofá del apartamento de él, donde la pantalla de la televisión donde se mostraba una imagen de pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke se encontraba en pausa para que pudiesen hablar de forma tranquila._

― _No me lo parece, creo que cuando encuentras a alguien para ti no existe un tiempo definido ― atinó a decir, con algo de duda en sus palabras ― Es una chica realmente hermosa, ya la conoces, y no tiene miedo alguno de como soy a pesar de la abrumadora diferencia que hay entre una revista y lo bobo que soy en persona._

 _Marinette guardó silencio ante sus palabras, observando la caja en la mesa frente a ellos, aquella contenía un anillo de compromiso._

 _Inmediatamente ante aquel pensamiento llevó su mano derecha hasta donde se encontraba el suyo, aquel que Luka le habia entregado hacia unos meses atrás y que a pesar de ello aún no habían decidido nada sobre la futura boda._

― _A Chloé no le gusta la idea, ya te lo ha dicho, aunque bueno, es tu vida― agregó sin mucho ánimo, estirándose para poder tomar el control remoto entre sus manos, dispuesta a cambiar lo que veían._

― _A Chloé tampoco le gusta la idea de que te cases con Luka, pero aun así llevas el anillo de compromiso. Es lo que nosotros queremos, Marinette, no lo que otros consideren correcto ― sentencio, sin poder evitar que una sensación de amargura se instalara en su boca al sentir que la_ _distancia_ _que los separaba en aquel sofá no era la única que se presentaba ante ellos, aunque fuese algo sutil._

 _Y cuando todo cayó frente a sus pies, bloque por bloque podían sentir la gran frustración del otro, podían sentir el abrumador dolor que comenzaba a ser una chispa de arranque para que todo comenzara a cobrar camino nuevamente._

 _Para alcanzar sus sueños sin temor, para buscar remediar los lazos que nunca desaparecieron._

 _Volviendo a tener esa_ _amistad_ _cercana, volviendo a ser la_ _base_ _que el otro necesitaba para poder seguir adelante y que la_ _confianza_ _se afianzara a pesar de aquel breve lapso de_ _distanciamiento_ _que habían pasado._

― _Es increíble cómo hasta para los desastres, cometemos los mismos errores ― atinó a decir el varón, observando con detalle el taller que tenía Marinette sobre la boutique que habia salido del gran esfuerzo de ella._

― _A mí me parece más increíble que no escucháramos a Chloé, ella rara vez se equivoca ― admitió Marinette, dejándose caer sobre una silla con ruedas haciéndola girar ― Pero bueno, sonaba algo descabellado que tanto Luka como Aurore, bueno, batearan para otra dirección ― agregó con algo de humor, haciéndolo reír de buena gana en ese instante._

― _Tú tienes menos problemas que yo, quien se tiene que enfrentar a un largo divorcio ― se lamentó con algo de burla hacia sí mismo, cubriendo su rostro de forma dramática._

 _Marinette no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante sus exageradas acciones, divertida a pesar de que ambos habían pasado por un gran shock emocional prácticamente al mismo tiempo y de una forma bastante similar._

― _Además de que a ti no te dejan en paz con la excusa del yoga que Aurore te decía ― y ante aquel comentario, él se dejó caer derrotado ante una de las mesas de trabajo del lugar, logrando que Marinette se mostrara levemente molesta pues habia colocado su cara sobre unos patrones de tela realmente importantes._

 _Cuando finalmente los papeles de su divorcio estuvieron firmados, Nino no se hizo esperar ante la idea de organizar una pequeña reunión donde pudieran festejar el gran acontecimiento, algo que si era sincero consigo mismo no se encontraba del todo seguro pues no se encontraba con todas las energías del mundo._

 _Pero luego de pensarlo mucho, hizo su_ _elección_ _y asistió, encontrándose con un letrero que no sabía si era algo alentador y simplemente algo que lograba desanimarlo._

 _Sin saber que con aquello, una nueva dirección se habia abierto en su vida así como en la de Marinette, pues después de enlistar sus fallidos planes sobre cómo alcanzar su deseo de formar una familia, ella al poco tiempo se sentiría de la misma manera._

 _Encontrando entre si una solución, una elección que debían tomar juntos._

 _Aquella que había valido cada segundo de su vida sin saber lo que tenían entre ellos, porque los habia llevado a descubrir todo lo que ahora eran._

 _Siendo finalmente capaces de ver que la felicidad estaba a su costado la mayor parte de su tiempo de vida, y que de una forma u otra no necesitaban nada más para serlo pero el hecho de alcanzar aquel deseo que en el pasado se veía realmente lejano complementaba todos sus sentimientos, formando una_ _familia_ _._

― _Emma ¿Podrías decirme que dice aquí cariño? ― preguntó Adrien teniendo una pequeña nota entre manos, esta habia sido escrita por Marinette._

 _La pequeña niña de tan solo cuatro años suspiro, dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia la nota._

― _Dice que tuvo que salir más temprano debido a que olvido unas entregas, y que te toca llevarme a la escuela ― musitó en un pequeño susurró, observando como el rostro de su padre se modificaba a uno realmente tranquilo a uno lleno de pánico._

― _¡Tu entrada al jardín de niños es a las nueve! ¡Son las diez de la mañana! ― exclamó el adulto, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija para ver que en efecto el uniforme de ella estaba preparado sobre el ropero ― ¡Pensé que tenías día feriado! ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada? ― ante sus cuestionamientos, la pequeña niña se limitó a levantar sus hombros despreocupada, crispando los nervios de su padre._

― _Pensé que como es tú día libre habías decidido pasar tiempo de calidad con tu adorada hija ― comentó con una mirada realmente suave ― Aprovechar para que me termines de enseñar las batallas más geniales de ese chico rubio que pones seguido en la tele y mamá dice que soy muy joven para ese tipo de violencia ― agregó con astucia, observando de reojo a su padre._

 _Quien parecía realmente dividido entre caer ante los encantos de su hija (o aquella especie de chantaje) o realizar lo que se suponía que debía hacer como padre._

 _Para el final de esa tarde, a Marinette no le sorprendió el hecho de encontrarse a su hija y al padre de esta sentados frente al televisor, alentando a un personaje ficticio en una batalla que fácilmente ella habia visto unas diez veces, mientras que no estaba segura si quería saber el número de veces que Adrien seguramente la habia visto._

 _Ambos tenían en sus manos un par de tazones con lo que pudo identificar como fideos con algo de verduras y carne, y al oler el interior del lugar supo de inmediato que era comida casera._

― _¿Algo que explicar? ― preguntó curiosa, observando como padre e hija se miraban entre ellos._

 _Pues ambos seguían en pijama, no había forma alguna de excusarse ante ella._

― _Fue culpa de Emma ¡Ella juega con mis sentimientos, Nette! ― exclamó el adulto, señalando a su hija quien simplemente rodó sus ojos ante las palabras de su padre._

 _Marinette en ese instante pensó que quizás la influencia de su abuelo Gabriel estaba teniendo mucho que ver, pues la pequeña parecía tener la misma mirada en ciertas ocasiones, así como el hecho de que desde su ultimo cumpleaños, ella se negaba a quitarse el dije que su abuelo le habia regalado._

 _La única excepción era la hora del baño._

 _Una pequeña niña que había heredado el famoso orgullo de los Agrestes, quien se negaba a llorar por cosas simples como un pequeño raspón justo como Chloé recordaba a Adrien durante su infancia._

 _Marinette recordaba que los llantos de su hija se habían resumido simplemente cuando aún era un bebé, pues cuando comenzó a tener uso de razón rara vez habia ocurrido aquello._

 _Y cuando la presencio llorar sin consuelo alguno había sido desde el momento en el que ella supo de la muerte de su abuelo, a la edad de siete años donde podía entender a la perfección el significado de la muerte._

 _Ella se ocultaba entre el pecho de Adrien mientras este buscaba encontrar palabras para reconfortar a su hija, porque a pesar de los años, el seguía siendo verdaderamente inexperto como cualquier padre. En ese momento no sabía cómo contestar las preguntas insistentes de Emma sobre la razón de aquello, simplemente se dedicó a rodear con sus brazos a su hija compartiendo el dolor que ambos experimentaban._

― _¿Te conté de la vez que tu abuelo fue a ver por primera vez un festival escolar en el instituto? ― preguntó Adrien con voz quebrada, recibiendo como respuesta una negación por parte de Emma quien se negaba a soltarlo._

 _Marinette se encontraba cargando en brazos a su hijo menor, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño de unos ojos de un color verde increíblemente vivaz, quien parecía no entender el contexto de lo que ocurría, o al menos no como Emma._

― _¿Qué pasa mami? ― preguntó con algo de dificultad, trabándose levemente en sus palabras._

 _Marinette besó su cabeza, sintiendo los grandes brazos de su padre abrazarla desde su costado, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera._

― _Pasa que debemos ser fuertes por papá, por Emma y por la abuela Nathalie ― atinó a decir, colocando un beso sobre la frente del infante ― ¿Me ayudaras en eso, verdad Gabriel? ― preguntó sintiendo como su voz se apagaba, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor._

 _Su segundo hijo de tan solo dos años parecía ser verdaderamente la antítesis de lo que habia sido su abuelo, mostrando que habia heredado gran parte de la genética de su padre e incluso parte de su entusiasmo habia sido contagiado, una verdadera sorpresa al igual que su nacimiento._

 _Aunque según Rose, esto último no debía serlo debido a su actividad recreativa sin método anticonceptivo, pero ese era otro asunto._

 _En el pasado, ella tenía dos nombres de grandes diseñadores en la mira para que fuesen los nombres de sus posibles hijos, nombres que sustituyó por el nombre de quien alguna vez fue también un gran diseñador y padre del hombre con el que anhelaba despertar cada mañana, así como su mentor durante una temporada._

 _Había escogido ese nombre a pesar de que Gabriel Agreste decía que no era necesario, pero Marinette opinaba diferente, y como era de esperarse realmente no pudo oponerse ante la decisión de ella._

 _El pequeño Gabriel se separó de los brazos de su madre, abrazando por la espalda a su hermana mayor quien al sentirlo no pudo evitar desear contenerse, pero al sentir los brazos de su madre rodear a los tres, su intento fue fallido._

 _Ambos padres al paso del tiempo comprendieron la diferencia que sus dos hijos tenían; mientras Emma se mostraba como una niña realmente orgullosa, Gabriel era lo opuesto a ella, sin temor a ser alguien realmente expresivo como su madre lo habia sido durante su niñez._

 _Quizás exagerando algunas situaciones._

 _Como aquella vez a sus siete años cuando su padre habia hecho un espacio para que pudiesen asistir a un evento de comics y manga, convenciendo a Emma de que llevará su disfraz como la versión femenina de Naruto, mientras Gabriel llevaría el atuendo de Sasuke; un sueño ante los ojos de un padre orgulloso que veía como la mujer de sus sueños no se negó ante la petición de los trajes._

 _Claro, hasta que el día llegó, donde Gabriel realmente no podía soportar llevar lentes de contacto de color negro argumentando que se sentía como el peor ardor que habia experimentado._

― _¡Pero no arde nada! Mira, tu padre lleva unos ― mostró uno de sus ojos donde habia colocado el lente de contacto rojo de pupila horizontal, intentando convencer a su hijo de que no ocurría nada._

― _Tu eres un adulto ¡No te puedes comparar con él! ― fueron las palabras de Emma, protegiendo a su hermano quien se habia refugiado en ella ― Cuando mamá salga del baño, te irá mal ― atinó a decir, para después bajar hasta la altura del menor observando como en efecto su ojo estaba levemente irritado._

 _Y en efecto, Emma habia tenido razón._

 _Después de aquel evento, su padre pasó la noche en el sofá, pues en palabras de su madre; "Ponerle lentes de contacto es realmente irresponsable, Adrien Agreste" siendo esto último lo que causo terror en los tres, pues cuando ella usaba el apellido de ellos en una oración realmente le habían hecho enojar._

 _Para que aquello pasara, sencillamente un suceso muy malo habia ocurrido, pues a pesar de lo comprensiva y cálida que podía llegar a ser su madre con ellos, cuando aquello ocurría sabían que en definitiva tenían que huir._

Adrien no pudo evitar desviar su mirada y sonreírle a Marinette, quien se encontraba realmente ocupada mientras perseguía a Gabriel por los pasillos, buscando que este cediera finalmente y obedeciera para que pudiera quitarle el tinte de color rojo que se habia colocado, pues la escuela no lo admitiría si llevaba un color tan intenso si se trataba de todo su cabello completo.

― Creo que mejor le mandaré un mensaje a la tía Alya para que me pase el contacto de Joseph para preguntarle al respecto de esto ― atinó a decir su hija en un suspiro al ver como la mirada de su padre se habia perdido hacia donde su madre se habia dirigido persiguiendo a su hermano.

Adrien ante ese comentario no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente, para después suspirar derrotado al caer en cuenta que no podía ser de gran ayuda con aquellas matemáticas _tan complejas_ que su hija estaba llevando en el instituto.

Sí, en el pasado era bueno en aquella materia, pero todo ese conocimiento lo habia puesto en algun lugar de su mente y quizás lo habia desechado, pues realmente no era como si lo necesitara en su trabajo.

― Lo lamento, este tipo de matemáticas es algo que ya olvide hace mucho tiempo, creo que Joey realmente te podría ayudar más, es algo que hasta la fecha tiene que ver en la universidad ― atinó a decir, derrotado al ver como su hija no habia dudado en tomar su teléfono móvil y mandar un mensaje rápido.

En ocasiones, Adrien realmente olvidaba que el tiempo parecía no tener piedad ante él, pues cada día parecía ir más rápido. Su pequeña hija ahora estaba a menos de un semestre de entrar a la universidad, cuando para él realmente no había pasado _ni una década_ desde que la habia tenido entre sus brazos el primer día que la vio.

― No te preocupes, es algo que entiendo ― hizo una pausa, observando con curiosidad a su padre ― Pero, quizás puedas contestarme una pregunta que llevo en la cabeza desde hace días.

― Lo que yo sepa, te lo puedo decir, así que puedes preguntarme.

― Bien, verás ¿Recuerdas que hace poco la tía Chloé estuvo en la ciudad y salí a comer con ella? ― preguntó, llevando su lápiz hasta su boca, comenzando a morder la punta de este.

Adrien simplemente suspiró, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro ante la mención de su amiga.

― Chloé, que has dicho esta vez ― murmuró por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Emma.

Pero es que para ojos de Adrien, la sinceridad de Chloé más los _hijos_ de sus amigos (ergo, sus hijos) no era algo que apreciara mucho, y muy en el fondo sabía que algo tenía que ver.

Aun recordaba que ella le habia contestado la pregunta a Joey sobre _cómo se hacían los bebés_ , pregunta que años más tarde le respondió a Emma a sus cinco años de edad encontrándose realmente asqueada al momento que su hermano menor nació.

Afortunadamente con Gabriel solo había sido el incidente de _Papá Noél_ , aunque seguía siendo un trago amargo aun para el ya ahora adolescente que se encontraba en la etapa de rebeldía.

― No me ha dicho nada especialmente _traumante_ , así que puedes estar tranquilo por ese lado ― se atrevió a añadir, colocando sus manos al frente para negar cualquier pensamiento negativo por parte de su padre ― Simplemente me contó un par de cosas interesantes, sobre como tú y mamá terminaron teniéndome; me dijo que fue el mejor _error_ que pudo ocurrir en sus vidas, claro, luego de enterarse que sus antiguas parejas tenían otras tendencias, como la señorita Kagami y la tía Rose, y como ella en ocasiones ― mencionó aquello de forma rápida, como si se encontrara balbuceando.

Acto que por sí solo encontraba realmente _adorable_ , pues a pesar de lo directa y formal que su hija podía ser, llevaba gran parte de Marinette dentro de ella además de sus preciosos ojos.

Pero, ante esas palabras, solo pudo suspirar.

Después de todo, ellos habían sido realmente sinceros con su hija; ella había sido planeada, pero nunca se habían molestado en contar el _cómo_ se originó el plan y como este cambió.

― Emma, estas balbuceando, por favor al punto ― pidió con calma, adivinando la pregunta de su hija.

Ella asintió ante la insistencia de su padre, para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

― A lo que quiero llegar y preguntar ¿Fui algo planeado o un accidente? Siendo menos directa, creo que error es una palabra más fuerte ― cuestionó, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla.

Adrien suspiró, tomando la mano de su hija que aun descansaba sobre la mesa.

― Fuiste un plan, Emma, no fuiste ningún _error_ o _accidente_ ― hablo con delicadeza, mostrando una sonrisa ― Quizás el único error entre yo y tu mamá fue que no nos dimos cuenta antes de que podía existir lo que ahora tenemos, pero no nos arrepentimos por el hecho de tenerte a ti y a tu hermano con nosotros ― añadió, observando la sonrisa de su hija ― Sólo que no muchos sabían ese plan, tu tía Chloé en su momento sospecho que existía algo ahí, y sabes que siempre tiene la razón, pero debido a esto cuando cree tenerla no busca más, razón por lo que se quedó con esa idea que te implantó en la cabeza.

― ¿Chloé hizo qué? ― la voz de Marinette entrando a la habitación se hizo presente, mostrando su rostro manchado de tinte color café al igual que sus manos, siendo seguida por Gabriel que en ese momento realmente no se encontraba para nada _feliz, pues su cabello volvía a tener el mismo color de siempre_.

Adrien suspiró, abriendo la silla a su lado para que Marinette se sentará y cuando ella lo hizo, le importo poco que tuviese el rostro con tinte, se acercó a plantarle un beso en la mejilla, cubriendo parte de su barbilla y nariz con aquel color.

― La tía Chloé me dijo como ustedes dos habían terminado _rostizados_ y conmigo en manos ― parafraseo Emma, haciendo que Adrien rodara los ojos ante su comentario ― Bien, ahora tengo otra pregunta ― añadió, cerrando su libreta ante las claras intenciones de su hermano de tomarla entre manos para dejarle una gran mancha.

Sonrió al verlo atrapado, para después observar los ojos de sus padres, realmente curiosos.

― ¿Por qué fui planeada? ― cuestionó, realmente intrigada ― Me refiero, usualmente los hijos planeados son con parejas casadas, y a esta altura distan de serlo.

― No necesitas de un papel para reafirmar lo que sientes por el otro, Emma ― afirmó Marinette, besando la mejilla de Adrien antes de levantarse y tomar de los hombros a Gabriel al observar sus intenciones de quitarse el tinte del cabello antes de que se adhiriera por completo ― Y, sobre eso, tú papá puede contarte, él fue el hombre del plan, yo improvise ― comentó con un toque de picardía, logrando que el mencionado se sonrojara.

Emma entendía a la perfección las palabras de su madre, pues a lo largo de su vida nunca habia notado una diferencia entre sus padres y la de sus compañeros a pesar de que no existía un _matrimonio_ de por medio. Aunque si era sincera, le agradaba de sobremanera la confianza que ambos compartían, así como le intrigaba como podían comunicarse sin necesidad de que existieran palabras entre ellos.

Esperaba encontrar algo como eso algun día, aunque realmente no estaba segura, pues realmente su meta actual distaba bastante de formar una familia, cosa que sus padres sabían y apoyaban. Aun así, esperaba poder encontrar a alguien con quien compenetrar de esa manera; fuese algo efímero o respetara su deseo y permaneciera con ella a pesar de todo.

― Es una historia algo larga, que conlleva muchos planes, y claramente omitiré ciertos detalles ¿Quieres escucharla? ― preguntó Adrien, levemente emocionado.

Emma se reclinó sobre la mesa, observando a su madre desaparecer por un pasillo, llevando prácticamente a rastras a su hermano menor.

― Creo que sí, me gustaría saber cómo es que mi nacimiento fue planeado pero aparentemente todo lo demás no ― atinó a decir, con algo de altanería en su rostro.

― Porque en ocasiones, lo espontaneo que puede surgir de algo planeado es lo mejor que puede ocurrir ― hizo una pausa, recordando con una sonrisa en su rostro fragmentos del pasado que llegaban a él como si hubiesen ocurrido un día anterior ― Todo se dirige a muchas elecciones que tu mamá y yo hicimos en el pasado, una en particular donde yo fui hasta donde ella, cuando ambos realmente habíamos tomado un plan mío; desistir. Ahí fue donde realmente inició nuestro plan al darnos cuenta de que nos teníamos el uno al otro, algo que siempre habia sido así.

Algo que Adrien tenía muy presente en su mente era el como todas las elecciones a lo largo de su vida se resumían en su presente y como estas, de forma directa o indirecta llegaban a mostrarle consecuencias en su futuro.

Desde las que consideraba correctas hasta que las que en su momento considero _errores_ seguían siendo eso; elecciones que había tomado y que lo llevaron hasta ese punto.

Y si le diesen a elegir sobre reescribir algo para eliminar algun error en el pasado, de forma inmediata se negaría. Porque todo eso lo había llevado hasta donde ahora se encontraba.

Un pensamiento que sabía que compartía con Marinette al solo mirarla sonreír, al sentir su respiración a su lado cada noche y escuchar la voz de ella decirle todo lo que eran.

Sí, sus _planes_ habían sido algo bobos a medida que los recordaba, pero todo aquello los había llevado a tomar una elección importante en sus vidas; a formar un _plan e_ , uno que comenzó siendo extraño, que poco a poco comenzó a volverse algo egoísta y que al final se resumía en la elección de permitirse sentir todo lo que existía entre ellos.

Un plan que atesoraban en su corazón.

Así como la _manía_ de Adrien de _tener_ un plan para todo. Pues después de su _plan e_ , había llegado su _plan f_ al sentirse realmente felices. Y cuando de forma espontánea descubrieron años después que esperaban otro bebé, al saber el nombre que Marinette deseaba ponerle no pudo evitar bromear sobre que aquello seria su _plan g_.

Y por más que Marinette lo negara durante muchos años, realmente pensaba que Adrien era ingenioso ante los planes que se formaba en su cabeza.

Porque todo lo que habían descubierto entre ellos habia sido gracias a un plan, uno que les habia mostrado que quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran de esa forma.

Pero aunque todo aquel inicio había sido extraño ¿Qué no lo era con ambos?

[…]

.

.

[ Plan E ― Finalizado ]

[ 07/03/2078 ― 22/05/2019 ]

.

.

Bien, el pequeño epilogo que prometí, realmente breve, aquí esta. Al principio, son fragmentos del pasado que poco a poco se van fundiendo con el presente de ambos que ahora viven, en esos fragmentos se presentan varias palabras subrayadas; Amistad, base, confianza, distancia y elección, palabras con las que se pueden basar a la perfección la relación de Adrien y Marinette y que en definitiva son partes importantes del _por qué_ terminaron juntos además de sus sentimientos.

Cada una de esas palabras es un cambio radical a los planes de Adrien que muestro en el "Prologo", por así decirlo.

El plan A, era amor. El Plan B, era buscar. El plan C, ciencia. El plan D, desistir. Palabras que para esta altura son difíciles de ubicar en ambos. Sí bien, esta lista de planes falló para los dos de forma BRUTAL al querer seguirlos al pie de la letra, no implica que no siguieran otras bases diferentes. Prácticamente siguieron sus planes del "A" hasta el "E" (aunque Adrien bromea que fue hasta el G, por el pequeño Gabriel) pero de una forma diferente, y con cada parte formando algo fundamental de la relación de ambos.

Añado que; sí o sí Gabriel iba a morir. Es algo que tenía que ocurrir en el epilogo porque esto está puesto desde la primera vez que aparece. Gabriel pasó más tiempo vivo del que una persona con diálisis vive (que son aproximadamente d años), pero hizo lo que Marinette le dijo que haría, le entregó el collar con el dije a Emma y _técnicamente_ ella era más cercana a él así que le gano a Tom con lo del abuelo favorito (Realmente me imagino a Emma siendo un poquitín como Gabriel y llevándose bien con Chloé al ser muy directas dfasd)

Y PERDON por aquellos que querían que existieran dos niños más (Hugo y Louis) pero realmente la idea de tener dos hijos más con el asunto de la endometriosis que plantee de Marinette se me hacía difícil de concebir, añadiendo su edad. Prácticamente Gabriel nació cuando sus papás tenían alrededor de 36/37 años. Y sí, le puse Gabriel por su abuelito porque a pesar de que el don era muy necio cuando Adrien era joven su amor por él estaba ahí, además de que su relación mejoro y el claramente se preocupaba por su hijo. Además, creo que después del incidente con Hugo Boss y Louis Vuitton, Marinette no tomaría esos nombres para uno de sus hijos. Terminó tomando el nombre de otro gran diseñador, un gesto importante para Emma y Adrien.

Y se preguntaran ¿De dónde sale Gabriel de cabello café con un padre rubio y una madre de cabello oscuro? ¡Pues de Tom! Así como su actitud energética (y algo rebelde) siendo diferente a su hermana y a su abuelo paterno. Los genes suelen jugar así ;)

Y sí, al final de la historia Emma ronda los 17/18 años mientras Gabriel esta entre los 12/13 años (etapa de la rebeldía). Adrien y Marinette han escondido bien todo lo que les involucro para tener a Emma, pero es más que nada porque solo ellos necesitan saber qué es lo que ocurrió, y todos respetan eso (Aunque Chloé como que no, pero igual es un amor JAJA).

La escena final con Adrien y Emma es algo que realmente siento que es lindo; un hijo preguntando su _razón de existir_ y un padre respondiendo. Es algo que pasó con mi madre y conmigo; yo le pregunté la razón por la cual me tuvo (pues, yo sí que no fui planeada a diferencia de Emma) y ella me dio sus razones, entonces yo realmente me sentí bien de que existiera esa confianza. Esto prácticamente me sucedió a la misma edad que Emma, y pues la confianza entre padre e hija que muestro aquí es la que solía tener con mi Padrino, quien era quien me ayudaba con mis tareas aunque no entendiera un pepino.

Quizás en este epilogo esperaban mucho fluff, como en el capítulo pasado, pero para mí este es el cierre que me terminó por convencer, juntando el pasado con el presente. Aunque a decir verdad en mi mente quería hacer un Time skip MUCHO más grande, con Emma rondando la edad de sus padres al momento de tenerla así como sus elecciones, pero al final deseche la idea pues no se me hizo necesaria, al final terminé añadiendo de forma más sutil el hecho de que Emma, a diferencia de sus papás, ella no desea formar una familia y el como ellos aceptan esa elección a pesar de lo joven que es, pero que espera en el futuro encontrar a alguien como sus padres se encontraron.

Quiero añadir un par de curiosidades que no pude comentar debido al transcurso de la trama jajaja

Al principio ni yo sabía al 100% que iba a ser el bebé. El nombre de Plan E en parte fue elegido por "Emma", el nombre que todo piensa que se llamará la futura nena en el canon (Que Marinette mencionó) pero también porque la letra "E" puede ser representada o es MUY similar al número 3, con la posibilidad de que fuesen trillizos los que tuviera. Después de recibir mucha ayuda (Crixar y Alex-sol) llegué a la primera opción, imaginando el horror de tener trillizos ¡Imagina! Pedir uno y salir con tres. Además me lo imagine muy a lo "Floricienta" al final y ahí quedo, añadiendo que cuando tenía el borrador e idea de Marinette teniendo un leve sangrado (que "hice una pista" sobre su primera cita con rose juntos cuando una mujer embarazada llego antes que ella por esa razón) dije; No wey, nadie le querría poner el nombre de las empresas que te provocaron eso JAJA, razón por la que me di aún más valor de que el segundo hijo se llamase Gabriel.

El primer borrador sobre Marinette "Rompiendo fuente" era que fuese de día y que Kagami la llevará al hospital, de forma paralela que a Adrien lo llevará Luka porque se encontraron en un bar por azares de la vida (A medio día porque Adrien discutió con Marinette, según mi borrador) pero al final descarte la idea porque, sí, Adrien y Marinette pueden discutir, pero lo que tenía en mente eran "celos" de Adrien por que accediera a las clases de natación con Kagami, algo que al re plantearlo se me hizo una "involución" de lo que habia llevado Adrien además de que siempre mencione la confianza de estos dos, entonces se me hizo ilógico. Razón por la cual al final no sucedió así, y en su lugar tenemos a Kagami llevando a un alterado "Adrien"

Una idea que tuve para recalcar que Aurore realmente su sueño era "destacar" y que NADA se interpondría ante esto era la idea de que hubiese quedado embarazada de Adrien y que hubiese abortado, donde la única en saber esto sería Kagami y la culpa la mataría pues a pesar de "odiarlo", sabía que el acto estaba mal por no decirle a nadie más que a ella para apaciguar su culpa. Esta idea la deseche por completo luego de revisarla con Norma (mi amiga estudiante de medicina que me apoyo durante este fanfic) pues entraba en un debate moral MUY grande que quizás no hubiese podido manejar; pues la decisión y él cuerpo es de ella, pero también él tenía derecho a saber, añadiendo que cada quien tiene posturas diferentes al tema y que sería un peso el cual estigmatizaría a Aurore más de lo que ya estaba (Si, ósea, hizo las cosas mal, pero no "porque sí", al igual que Adrien y Marinette tenía sus deseos, solo que ella tomo el camino equivocado) así que después de escribir el capítulo 5, descarté esta idea y la tire.

El dije de "E" que pertenecía a Emilie fue una idea añadida por Alex-Sol (quien me lo pidió y ame la idea) luego de comentarle y hacerle spoiler sobre que sería una nena y su apariencia (Rubia con ojito azul la nena), de ahí salió su comentario y de forma sutil lo fui introduciendo. Alondra, una querida lectora, comentó que le hacía ilusión que esto fuese debido a la relación que pudiese existir entre el nombre de Emilie y Emma, así que además de ser una idea propuesta por mi husbando, también puede ser tomado como nuestra querida Alondra comento.

Una idea que le plantee a mi novio a mitad del fanfic, fue que Adrien y Marinette perdieran su bebé y que en su lugar adoptaran (A decir verdad, es algo que me hace ilusión hacer, pero move on) pero poncho se molestó mucho con esa idea, y como él es el que lee todo lo que escribo antes de subirlo regularmente, termine descartándola porque al final rompió mi corazón tmb jajaja.

Este fanfic tuvo un pequeño hiatus de 8 meses, entre el capítulo 5 y el 6, debido a problemas de salud que tuve, que de forma inesperada tenían que ver con el asunto de posiblemente no tener hijos a futuro, cosa que me desanimó por completo y deje el fanfic mientras mejoraba mi situación. Afortunadamente encontré otras opciones y ahora todo marcha realmente bien, razón por la cual a partir del 5 de noviembre del año pasado volví a publicar.

Si no me obligaba a sacar un capitulo semanal me iba a volver loca sasdfsd

Este fanfic cuenta con 39 partes (Aunque solo 36 son capítulos). El dato curioso aquí es que a partir de la semana 39 puede programarse la cesarea (como nacio Emma) y también es la semana del embarazo en la cual nací yo, naciendo de hecho en el cumpleaños del ginecólogo que atendió a mi mamá.

Ahora sí. Puedo dar por concluida esta obra después de un año, dos meses y quince días (aproximadamente) Estoy realmente feliz con el resultado, y espero que esta pequeña historia fuese de su agrado.

Siento que emocionalmente creí con estos personajes a lo largo que los escribía, me siento feliz por ello, así como el recibimiento y buenos comentarios que este fanfic tuvo. Es algo que nunca voy a dejar de agradecer.

Así que sin más, me despido de esta obra, dejándome un huequito pero a la vez estando satisfecha con lo que logré, feliz de leer todos sus comentarios, sus anécdotas, así como reír con ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo, por ayudar a esta persona con su idea algo vaga de lo que puede ser sentir algo más que amor.

Me despido, con un enorme abrazo, agradeciendo cada lectura, voto y comentario.


End file.
